My Unique Caretaker!
by AznPuffyHair
Summary: Negi has a caretaker when he went to Japan as a teacher. Full summary inside. warning, some contains language, so rated T for safety! Uses anime and manga! chp. 21 up! Please review!
1. The arrival

Summary: What if Negi has a caretaker with him when he went to Japan? But not just any caretaker, but a family 'heir loom' left behind by his supposedly dead father. What's more, this caretaker is a little… too much for him to handle.

Disclaimer: I no owning, you know the drill

"Speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

"Ah… so many people…" A girl with reddish blonde hair and red eyes says as she tries her best not to get squash inside the packed train. "I wonder if all of them are going to Mahora Middle School…"

"Ah… maybe. Speaking of which, why did you decides to come with me instead of staying with onee-chan?" A 10 year old child asks, looking up at his companion, who towers over him easily.

"That? Well, it's her request. Besides Negi," At that moment, her red eyes shine with a wicked light, "with someone as clumsy as you… it is bond to be very troublesome for your future class…" The girl says with a mischievous smile.

"S-SARAH-SAN!" Negi says, his jaw almost hitting the floor.

"Just kidding!" The girl, now known as Sarah says with a sweat smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Negi signed as he noticed that. Ever since he knows Sarah, he always notices that her smile never reaches her eyes. They're always gives off an empty feeling, like a part of her is missing. "Still, our stop is here, let's go!"

"AH! MATTE!"

* * *

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" A girl with long brown hair in two pony tails shouts as she continues to runs from the station.

"Ah! You're fast on your feet Asuna!" A girl with long black hair on a pair of roller skate says with a smile.

"Well, sorry Konoka for being athletic!" Asuna retort sarcastically as she continues to run. "Wonder if we'll get Takahata-sensei for this year? Hopefully that charm will work."

"Well, it says here that if you say your love's names a loud a few time then bark like a dog, it'll come true!" Konoka says with a smile as she reads off a book.

"HONTO?" Asuna exclaims before taking in a big breath. "Yosh! TAKAHATA-SENSEI! TAKAHATA-SENSEI! TAKAHATA-SENSEI! BARK! BARK! BARK!" As a result, a few students sweat dropped as starts to back away from the 'crazy' girl.

"Ahaha… Asuna will do anything for Takahata-sensei ne? …I didn't think you'll do it…" Konoka whispered out the last part with a guilty smile while a sweat drop formed on the side of her face, but it didn't escape Asuna's sensitive ears.

"KONOKA! YOU BETTER NOT BE JOKING WITH ME!"

"Ahaha… now then, walk on your hands and meow like a cat!" The girl exclaims enthusiastically as Asuna almost trip on her foot.

"KONOKA!"

Asuna mumbles to herself as her friend just continue to skate by her side. Just then, a small wind picked up, and a small kid suddenly runs beside her with a smile. "Huh…?"

"You show signs of dejection!" The small kid says with a small smile.

"S-sa… SAY WHAT!" Screeching to a stop, Asuna grab the kid by the head and lift him up with on hand. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I'm just saying that you show signs of rejection from the one you love!" The kid tries to explain as he swings his arms around like crazy.

"Y-you… I'LL KILL YOU!" Asuna says with hell fire on the back ground. When she's about to strike, a hand stopped hers. What really surprised her is that it blurred into view, and she doesn't remember seeing anyone next to that brat. "Please release Negi-sama or I'll be resort to use of violence." A soft voice warned Asuna, which cause a chill to run down her spine. As she looks to the owner of the hand, she found a girl that's at least six feet high with reddish blonde hair and empty-looking red eyes. "Eh… s-sure…?"

"Arigatou." The girl says with a smile before looking over at Negi. "I told you you're clumsy and troublesome."

"Sarah-san!" Negi whines as he's put down by a still dazed Asuna. All this time, Konoka is just standing in the side line looking on with a confused face and a smile. "Aya? Are you new here?" Konoka asks the tall girl.

"Hai. I'd just got transferred here per order from the principal, Konoemon Konoe-sama." Sarah explains before helping Negi back to his feet.

"Then this must be your little brother?" Konoka asks bending down so she's eye level with Negi. "Konoka, you don't call your little brother with the title sama!" Asuna adds causing Konoka to sweat drop and mumbles an apology.

"Negi-sama here is going to be a teacher here in Mahora starting this year… or hopefully he will make it." Sarah says with a sly smile, which makes Negi whines.

"Eh… EEEEHHH! HIM! A TEACHER? DON'T JOKE AROUND!" Asuna says waving her arms around, causing one of her pony tails to brush Negi's nose, making his nose itch. And when his nose itch, he tends to sneeze, and when he sneeze… that's just say a wind tends to start up… and that's what happens to Asuna and the company. "A-ACHOO!"

"EEHH?" Asuna exclaims as she sees her skirts got lifted up by the wind, showing Negi everything and nothing at the same time. Quickly putting her skirts down, Asuna asks the obvious question. "Did… did you see?"

"Ah… no… um… a bear?" Negi stuttered out, being the horrible liar he is.

"Y-YOU DID SEE! YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Asuna exclaims, putting Sarah on the alert in an instance. The school bell chooses that moment to ring, causing Konoka and Asuna to snap back to the real world. "SHIMATA! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Asuna exclaims and starts to run towards the campus that isn't far off.

"Well then little kid, I'll see you around!" Konoka says sweetly before also rushing after her friend.

"So… you're also a little pervert huh?" Sarah says with a teasing smile and her empty eyes, making Negi going so red that he puts a tomato to shame. "SARAH-SAN!"

* * *

"I still can't believe that…" Asuna says after regaining her wits. Konoka just giggles beside her. "I mean… that brat saw my… my…"

"Your panties?" Konoka adds innocently with her trade mark smile.

"NOT HELPING! Oh, we're here!" Asuna says after noticing the door, which was labeled 2-A. Opening it, she was immediately bombarded with sounds of chatting students. "Wow, that's a lot of people. Huh? Nodoka-chan! We're in the same class again!"

"A-ah… Asuna-san…" A shy girl with bangs covering her eyes says as she diverts her attention from her book. "Huh? So we're in the same class again huh?" Another girl with glasses says as she also looks over at Asuna. "Eh? Where's Konoka?"

Speaking of the girl, she's walking towards the back of the room towards a girl with a side pony tail and is leaning against the wall. "Set-chan…" Konoka says with a hopeful smile. "Set-chan! I'm so happy that we'll be in the same class!"

Without saying a word, the girl stand up, bow, and walks into another part of the classroom, causing Konoka's smile to drop. From way across the room, Asuna takes in all of this without saying a word. Deciding to go and comfort her friend, she never gets the chance as Takamichi walks into the room. "Alright class! Take a sit! You're teacher will be arriving in a moment!" With that, he walks off again.

"Eh? Takahata-sensei isn't our homeroom teacher?" A student asks her neighbor. Another joins in and soon the whole class is in an uproar. All this time, a set of twin is placing all sorts of trap inside the class room. "Ehehehehe, he'll never expect these!" The older of the two, with two pony tails says as she puts a finishing touch to it.

"Oh, nee-chan is so mean!" Another, the younger one with two buns, says as she watches her sister dust off her hands.

"What are you two doing?" A voice says from behind the two, causing the two to jump a bit before turning back to face the owner. "Ka-Kaede-ne-chan! Don't do that!" Just then, the door moved a bit, causing everyone's chattering to seize and students to rush back to their seats. As the door opens even more, Asuna decides to see who the new teacher is, only to have her heart skip a beat when the brat from before walks in.

A black board eraser doors from above Negi's head, and noticing it, he quickly chanted a spell that causes the eraser to float. Scanning the room, his eyes met with Asuna's, causing him to quickly cancel the spell and let the eraser drop onto his head. All of this happens in a matter of a second. Just then, he stumbles forward, getting his ankle caught and trip, sending him head first into a bucket, which cause him to roll into the desk while suction arrows are being shot into him. The whole class sweats drop as they witness their sensei giving a pretty bad first impression. "Itai…" Negi says, lifting the bucket up, and is greeted by silence… before…

"EEEEHHH! A KID!" The whole class, excluding Asuna and Konoka, shouts as they rush forward to see if he's hurt, only to quit doing that when, "KKYYYAAAAA! KAWAII!" With that, the girl swamp Negi like a teddy bear and starts to hug him and smooth him and do all sorts of things to him like what you do to most teddy bear.

"S-SARAH-SAN! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" Negi shouts as he was being pressed into the breasts of one of the students. A few seconds later, he was lifted out of the mess by a hand. Following the hand, the students find an incredibly tall girl with reddish blonde hair and empty red eyes. "Arigatou Sarah-san!"

"You really needs someone to baby sit you 24 hours a day?" Sarah says with a mischievous smile on her face and a glow in her eyes that promise bad things. Before she gets to chance to do anything else, Negi was snatched from her by Asuna, who brought his face a few inches from his and takes in a breath before, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH THAT ERASER?"

"Eh? W-what?" Negi says with his eyes going all biddy. (Like two black dots.)

"You know what!" Asuna exclaims and starts to shake the poor kid.

"That's enough Asuna-san!" A new voice says. Turning her head, Asuna comes face to face with a blonde girl, who has a hand on her hip while the other is on the table. "That's not a way to treat a kid. But for a gorilla like you, that pose suits you!"

"Eh? Gorilla?" Asuna says her face switching into a frown.

"That's right. Or do you prefer barbarian better?" The girl says with a smirk. A vein is throbbing on Asuna's forehead, but she never gets to let her frustration out.

"Class, class!" Takamichi says while clapping, stepping back into the classroom, catching everyone's attention. "Asuna, if you don't mind, please let go of Negi-sensei."

"Eh? Sensei?" All the girls chore before looking at Negi, who was just put down onto the floor a second before. Coughing into his hand, Negi starts to introduce himself. "Konichiwa, my name is Negi Springfield, and I'll be teaching you ma-, I mean English. I'll also be your homeroom teacher from now on. It's n-nice to meet you all!" Silence… then… again… "KYAAAA! KAWAII!" And again, Negi is swamped by the class's students and getting all smooched… again (Author sweat dropped…).

"Eh… then again… who…" A student says, causing all the others to look at Sarah, who'd being standing there with a smile and her empty eyes. "Wadashiwa Sarah D. McDocland, nice to meet you all." Sarah answered their question with a slight bow before scanning the room for a sit. "Is… there alright?" She asks pointing to a table all the way back in the room already with a blonde girl sitting there.

"Ah… I think so…" Negi manage to gulp out as his face is once again in between the breast another student. Pulling himself out and taking a large gulp of air, he looks over to where Sarah is heading.

"Any way, take a sit class. Negi-kun, you may start your class." Takamichi says before walking over to the door, but Negi decides to sneeze at the very moment, attracting Takahata's attention. And Asuna just happens to be RIGHT in between the two, and as her skirt got torn apart by the wind, Takamichi gets a full view of what Negi saw a few hours before. "Be-bear?"

"IIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Silence is the only thing that greets the kid teacher, who's being stared at like a teddy bear. "Ah… p-please turns to page 7 of your English book…" Negi says, turning around, pick up a chalk and starts to try and write on the board. Keyword: TRY! As he is being short, he can't exactly reach it. "CAN'T… REACH!" He says causing the class to go into a fit of laughter.

"Here, Negi-sensei!" Turning around, Negi sees the same blonde who started a fight with Asuna before. Right in front of her is a little stand made of very expansive material. How she ever get that in a short amount of time? It remains a mystery. "Stand on this."

"Ah… Arigatou!" Negi says, walking up onto the stand and finds that it's perfect. "Do you need me to hold you?"

"Ah, no, thank you!" And so the class went on. However, this peace didn't last long, as one particular student is determined to find out what exactly just Negi did. 'Something happened with that eraser alright… and I'm intends to find out.' Asuna thought as she takes out an eraser and a long ruler. Breaking a little piece, she flick it at Negi and surprisingly to her, it hits. "Itai…" Looking around, Negi didn't see anyone suspicious, so he turns back to the listen.

'Huh… it hits… hmm… let's try again.' Asuna thought as she flick another, and another, and another. But the only results are hit, hit, got deflected by a kunai… 'WAIT JUST A MINUTE, A KUNAI!'

"S-Sarah-san… p-please don't do that…" Negi says looking over to the every so innocent Sarah, who just shrug, knowing full will what happened. Just that moment, the blonde girl from before walks over to Negi and starts to whisper something just loud enough for Asuna to heard. And as she finishes, Asuna charged into the front and starts a tongue lashing with the blonde girl before they broke out into an all out fight.

Sarah watch as Negi tries to stop the two, only to get knock into the wall near the door. She chuckles to herself as she watches once again of her young charge's futile attend. "He's quite amusing isn't he? E-va-chan!"

"Don't call me that… and why did you decides to come?" A short, blonde girl with emerald green eyes asks.

"He is part of the reason… the other is because I have a feeling that something is going to happen here…" Sarah explains. Turning slightly, she watch Evangeline flip through another page of a novel. "How's it like to get stuck here for fifteen years?"

"Boring… I still can't believe he takes you in too…"

"Ah… while, I'm sort of special for a vampire… almost like you and yet unlike you…" Sarah says with a wink before she stands up. "Well, the bell rang so ja ne!" Sarah says as she starts to walk towards her spirit broken young charge. "AH! One more thing, we'll be having a lot of fun from now on…"

* * *

"Hmmm… the first class is a complete disaster." Negi says and signed again from his spot next to Takamichi in the office.

"Ahaha, don't be depressed. It'll get better!" The older teacher says before remembering something. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

"You did forget!" Sarah says form her spot across from the grey-haired man, causing Takamichi to turns to her with wide eyes and a red face. "S-SHUT UP! Still, here's that class's roster." Takahata says handing Negi a thin book while coughing into his hand saving whatever dignity he had left. "I'd made some side notes in there, so it'll be easier to learn their name with those."

"Ah, Arigatou…" Negi says, accepting the book and starts to flip through it.

"Now, where were we… ah yes, my knight takes your bishop!" Takamichi exclaims happily, taking away one of Sarah's bishop on the chess board.

"Hn!" Moving her knight into position, she utters one word that causes the older man to falls out of his chair. "Checkmate!"

"S-so cruel…" Takahata says as he regains his composure after falling off the chair. Getting back up, he finds both the young teacher and caretaker missing, where they used to be were out lined with white dashing lines that blink a few times before disappearing. "Ah… they're still fast at getting away…"

* * *

"Sign… I still am no good…" Negi signs from his sit on the steps of a fountain.

"What do you expect? You're just a 10 years old child who happens to be sent to be a teacher instead of other stuff… Hold on, you're actually about 9 and a half… yup, you're a brat!" Sarah teases, causing Negi going chibi again running in circles protesting. 'Yup, I'll never get tire of seeing him like that.'

Signing again, Negi flip open the book, scan it again, stopping on Asuna's face, and got an idea. Taking out a marker, he starts to scribble something onto the book. Once he finishes, he hold it at arm length to admire his work. "Hmm… meaning? You really are a brat!" Sarah says as she peers over Negi's shoulder, causing Negi to starts to whine again.

"Eh?" Stopping, Negi says looking over at a large serious of steps. A girl with bangs covering her eyes is on top of it, carrying a stack of books that reaches her forehead. "Isn't that seat # 27, Nodoka Miyazaki? Why is she carrying all that books?"

"It's dangerous carrying those books all by herself alright…" Sarah adds after looking a little at her profile. "Hmm… she's a librarian… hope she doesn't fall... AH!"

Sarah exclaims as Nodoka decides that moment to lose her balance and falls down the side of the stairs with a scream. "AH! I WON'T MAKE IT IN TIME!" Negi shouts before grabbing his staff, and with a short chanting, causing a small amount of wind to cause Nodoka to float a bit. Dashing towards the falling girl, Negi quickly dive and pretends to catch her and breaks her fall. Looking up, he sees Sarah holding the pile of books in one hand while the other is on rested on her hip, which cause his eyes to budge out and his jaw to hit the ground (which isn't hard consider where he is…) "You could have…!"

"Aya? It's fun watching you panic!" Sarah says with a smile and closes her eyes, which gives her an even more attractive face than with her empty eyes. "Besides, you need practice. And chant faster next time." You can almost see the heart that flows out after that sentence. 'And I need to stop jinxing people…' Sarah adds in her mind with a twitch at the corner of her lips.

"You… sadist…" Negi mumbles under his breath, his face sports a pout, which only succeed in making Sarah giggles.

"S-sensei?" Nodoka asks gaining consciousness. "A… ra…" Looking over, Negi and Sarah's eyes widen as there, in front of them, stands Asuna in all her glory. And what's worst, she'd seem everything…

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest around the campus of the Mahora Middle School, inside a wooden cabin of two stories high, two girls are staring out from a window next to the entrance. "Master…?" A girl with strange ear piece asks the blonde hair girl that'll be Sarah's neighbor.

"Hmm?" The blonde girl answers.

"Sarah D. McDocland was one of _his_ partners…"

"Yes… she was… Chachamaru."

"Hai, master?"

"Just sit back and see what she can do. Then we'll decide what to do after." Evangeline AK McDowell says as she stares out the window.

"I understood, master." With that, Chachamaru walks off to prepare the tea.

"Well Sarah, let's see what those fifteen years of 'voluntary' service do to you…" Evangeline says with a smirk before leaving the window to enjoy her afternoon tea.

* * *

APH: Sorry, but I'm not making this chapter very long… besides, I DON'T CARE! Flames and opinion are accepted. And please… if I have some problem or error regarding the story line or character, please tell me so I can fix it… or not . Sorry if it sucks… because the more exciting stuff is in the later chapters… so… PLZ TOLERATE MY WRITING! And plz, if you find my methods of writing not acceptable, plz tell me about it, and I'll change it if it's deemed necessary... and again, plz tolerate my writing. One more thing, I'm not really that good in English, so if you find mistakes that I can't, please also either tell me or... not being rude, deal with it. Again, thz for reading


	2. New beginning

Disclaimer: Don't own Negima… wish I did

Key:

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

"Ah… A-Asuna-san…" Negi says, trying to break the tension in the air. Sarah stood there, books in hand, and stares intensively at Asuna, as if daring her to say anything. Mean while, Nodoka sits there, and looks from Negi, to Asuna, to Negi, then Asuna again, completely clueless to the situation. 

"Y-you… you…" Asuna starts, but stop and rush forward, pick up Negi and his staff in a second, and rush off with speed achieved by a car. "Wow… fast…" Sarah mumbles with eyes as wide as saucers. Setting the book down next to Nodoka, she bows and rushes off after Asuna.

"Negi… sensei…" Says Nodoka, still completely clueless as to what happened excepted that he saved her.

* * *

"WWAAAAHHH!" Negi screams as he is still going in high speed in the place of Asuna's arm. After a few more seconds, they stopped, only to have Negi found himself pushed into a tree with Asuna's face a few inches from his. "I SAW THAT!" 

"Ah…" Negi says not knowing how to response.

"WHAT ARE YOU? AN ESPER?"

"Actually… I'm a wi- oops." Negi says covering his mouth realizing his mistake too late.

"Hmm… could it be… that you're A WIZARD!" Asuna exclaims, pointing a finger at Negi, who panics instantly until Sarah bunk him in the head. "She already figures it out…"

"A-Asuna-san… p-please keep it a secret!" Negi says with comical tears of panic shooting out of his eyes.

"I DON'T CARE! THAT STILL MEANS YOU HAVE SPECIAL POWERS! SO WHY IS A PUNY WIZARD OF A BRAT LIKE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Ah… y-you see…!"

"He's here for training." A voice says from behind Asuna, causing her to jump three feet into the air, bring Negi with her at the same time. "Wh-what?"

"Negi is here for training to become a magister mage." Sarah explains crossing her arms. "That's what his here for…"

"W-what is that?" Asuna says causing Sarah to sweat drop and thought, 'I forgot she's just a human…'

"A magister mage is the force behind the world's balance of good and evil. We use our magic behind the scenes to direct the world into a more desirable place. We also use our magic to help the ones in need. However, there are evil magi as well!" Negi explains like it's his everyday job. Turning back to him, Asuna stares Negi in the eyes, causing him to fidget. "I don't care…"

"NANI!" Sarah and Negi exclaims at the same time.

"I don't care if you're the force behind the world or if you're good or bad. Thanks to you, my image was ruined. Now I'm telling everyone about your little secret!" Asuna exclaims with a frown, letting her anger getting the better of her.

"WAAH! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! OR NEGI-SAMA WILL BE TURNED INTO AN ERMINES! AND HIS SISTER WILL SKINME ALIVE!" Sarah exclaims, her eyes going to the size of saucer as she wave her hands around in frenzy. "Y-YEAH ASUNA-SAN! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!" Negi adds as he also starts to wave his arms in frenzy.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE TAKING COMPLETE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR ACTION!" Asuna says, turning around and prepare to leave. She never gets far however as Sarah suddenly appears in front of her, causing her to takes a few step back.

"I guess I have no choice." Negi says, hold up his wand.

"Eh?"

"I'll have to erase your memory. I might over do it a little, and if you forget a little more than I hope, gomen about that."

"W-W-W-W-WAIT A MINUTE!" Asuna exclaims the full meaning of the words sink in. "Y-Y-YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Well… it's either that or get killed by Sarah-san…" Negi says with a sweat drop.

"THAT'S NOT HELPING!" Asuna exclaims with comical tears streaming down her face when she sees Sarah cracking her knuckles with a madman's smile.

"Well then, let's begin…" Negi says and starts to chant. During all this time, Asuna is panicking running around in circles yelling 'crapcrapcrap' all over. After a few second, Negi finishes his chanting and point his staff at Asuna and yells, "DISAPPEAR!" Except there's a draw back… instead of her memory, Asuna's skirts and panties disappeared instead. "Ah…"

"Eh… you screwed it up again Negi…" Sarah says as she sweats drops.

"Eh? Negi, there you a-… A-Asuna…?" Takamichi chooses that moment to appears, and once he sees the state Asuna is in, he immediately turns to leave with a full out blush.

"I… I… IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"I'm ruined…" Asuna says as she crawls into a ball and starts to have comical tears streaming down her face. 

"You really had done it this time…" Sarah says to Negi, who's beside Asuna trying to calm her down after getting her another set of uniform. "I-I'm still in training Sarah-san!"

"Hn, your father is already a lot powerful during this age." Sarah says under her breath, too low to be heard by a desperate Negi. "Ma, ma, Asuna-san, look at it this way, at least it's better than dying!" Sarah sing songed, only causes Asuna to appear in front of her gritting her teeth, still pouring comical tears. "NOT HELPING!" Just then, an idea occurred to her. "You said that you're a magis-whatever right?"

"Eh? Hai." Negi says, surprised at how face she can go from crying to smirking with a sinister air. "Then you'll be taking full responsibility, right?"

"Ah… hai…" Negi says, not liking where this is going. Sarah, in the mean time, already got an idea of what's about to come next.

"Well then, you'll be fully responsible for what happened to me. And you'll also fix my relationship with Takahata-sensei!" Asuna says pointing a finger to Negi, who's jaw drops onto the ground at that.

"Relationship?" Sarah says only to pale when Asuna turns to look at her with a look so scary that it rivals that of a creature from hell. "N-nothing…"

"Anyway, what can you do…? Do you have love potion?" Asuna asks Negi, who look at her with a new found fear.

"Err… n-no… not right now…" Negi stuttered out.

"How about a money tree?"

"No such thing…" Sarah says from her new spot next to Negi.

"How about a dog collar?"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WOULD THAT DO?" Negi and Sarah exclaims at the same time, both sharing a mental image of Asuna holding a dog leash with Takamichi sitting next to her barking like a... well,dog.

"THEN YOU'RE JUST A USELESS BRAT! WHAT EXACTLY CAN YOU DO?" Asuna exclaims, throwing her hands up into the air in frustration.

"Well, Sarah here can fight really, REALLY well… as for me… I can only fly and mind read and…"

"THAT'S IT!"

"WHAT'S IT!" Negi says backing up a step as Asuna appears a mere centimeter from his face. "You're coming with me RIGHT NOW!" With that, Negi is once again being dragged by a hyper Asuna while Sarah just chase behind the two.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the school's campus, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Takamichi are taking a walk. "Didn't you go to see that little boy?" Evangeline asks not even glancing over at the man. 

"I was… until I encounter a little… difficulty." Takamichi says with a small blush that went unnoticed by the other two. "Anyway, who is it? Negi Springfield's impression?"

"Huh?" Evangeline grunted, staring at Takamichi from the corner of her eyes, seemly confused as to why he asks.

"You knew he was coming, didn't you?"

"Hn, as if you're ever going to hide that." Evangeline says with something in her tone.

"I never was planning to tell you anyway…" Takahata says, still walking, but with his eyes closed. Just then, he bumps into Nodoka, causing her to fall onto her rear. "Ah…? Ah, gomen!" Kneeing down, he extents a hand to help, but was surprised when the girl reacts badly to it.

"G-gomenasai sensei! I-I was just out of it…" Getting up, she bows before running away.

"Being last year's teacher is now nothing…" Eva whispered as she watches her classmate run away.

"She didn't get used to it after all." The older man says with a sad smile.

"Male phobia?"

"Not that severe… just nervous." He says as the trio continues to watch the girl run away. "Still, how is your reunion with Sarah?"

"Why you ask?" Evangeline asks before she starts to walk away.

"You can say I'm curious…" Was Takamichi's response before he starts to follow the vampire again.

"…How's your chess game with Sarah?" Pop out the ever so innocent question from Evangeline, who also has a sinister smile on, making Takahata's face hit the ground. "Y-you are cruel…"

* * *

"Now then, you know what to do, don't you?" Asuna asks Negi, who is standing next to her shivering form the speed Asuna just used to get to the class room's entrance. Nodding once, Asuna nod in satisfaction before grabbing the door and in one swift move, slide it open. 

"WELCOME!" The students of 2-A chorused and starts to shower the unsuspected Negi and Sarah with strings and little pieces of papers. "Oh. That right! I'm supposed to buy food for the welcome party!" Asuna says point to the plastic bag she's holding the whole time.

"Eh…?" Sarah says before she's dragged off by a group of girls.

A few minutes into the party, Negi is seemed standing there holding a cup, which he spewed most of its contents out after taking a large sip. "What is it?"

"Hot cola… it's hot cola." Answer a girl with a very good poker face and thick, blue, breaded hair.

"Ayase-san!" The class rep. exclaims walking over to Negi and the girl. "How dare you give such thing to Negi-sensei?"

"He can handle it… I think" Sarah says, popping out of no where, hair in disarray. The class rep. turns around to face the new arrival and for the first time, gets a better look of her. All she remembers is her reddish blonde hair and empty-looking red eyes. However, after taking another look, she found that her hair is about waist length, and her bangs are sticking to the right side, giving them a look as if they're gilled (AKA defying gravity...). Looking up and down, she found that Sarah is wearing the school uniform with a tie, vast, and jacket. The jacket is more like a trench coat, for its hen hang all the way down to almost reaching her ankles, so she assumes its custom made. "You sure Sarah-san?" 'And is that even legal...?' The class rep add to herself, eyeing the trench coat with suspicion.

"Hmm… NOPE, NOT A CHANCE!" Sarah exclaims happily, causing may people surrounding them to face fault. "S-so cruel, Sarah-san." A girl with short, light brown hair and a side pony tail on her right side says as she starts to stand.

Off on the other side of the room, Konoka and Asuna both have a stick of shish-ka-bob on their hand. "You guys are SO slow. What were you guys doing?" Konoka asks with her ever so innocent smile.

"Nothing." Asuna says with a frown. Sitting down, she immediately regrets it as she remembers that Negi causes her panties to disappear. "COLD!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Konoka asks.

"N-nothing…" Asuna says finishing her drink in one gulp. "I forgot something in the room… be right back!" She says before walking away. Konoka just stare at her confused before shrugging and wave good bye.

Somewhere not far from Konoka, Setsuna scan the room with her sharp eyes, but they decides to stop on one Sarah D. McDocland. "Thank you for doing your job." A voice says, jotting her out of her 'trance' if you can call it that. Looking to her side, she found a girl with tan skin holding a cup to her. "With this much, we should be fine." The girl says, smiling at the same time. Without replying, Setsuna look back to Konoka happily chatting away before scanning to Sarah again. "Interesting isn't she...?"

* * *

"Whoa!" Negi exclaims as he stare at the table of well prepared food before him. Taking a bit from a dish He found the taste to his liking. "DELICIOUS!" 

Taking a bite herself, Sarah found that Negi isn't far off. "Hmm… Japanese cafeteria has high standards ne?"

"It's not from cafeteria!" Looking up at the voice's owner, the duo found a girl with two buns and breaded hair and a well rounded girl holding a few baskets. "These are made by us, the Cooking Research Club!"

"Wow, Sugoi! Hmm… seat # 19, Choa Linshen and seat # 30 Yotsuba Satsuki."

"As expected from Negi-sensei! Already remembering the students' name!" The class rep exclaims with a beaming smile.

"Don't give him too much credit. It gets to his head." Sarah says taking another bite. "Besides, I think he's enough trouble already." Just then, something sounded off in the distance, causing her to crack open on eye. "What the…"

"HAAAAYYAAAAA!" A student with blonde hair and tan skin in a Chinese combat suit exclaims, fly-kicking Linshen, who blocked just in time. Soon, the two are exchanging blows in a distance from the table. "S-STOP FIGHTING!" Negi exclaims, getting out of his sit before he's pushed back down by Sarah. "They're sparring."

"Eh?"

"Those two are from the school's Kung-fu club." The class rep explains. Negi says nothing as he watches the two take a bow. The crowd immediately starts clapping.

"Then it's my turn!" A girl with pink short hair and a ribbon in her hand says, attracting Negi's attention onto her. Sarah also crack open one eye from her eating out of curiosity. "I'm student # 16, Sakaki Makie from the Gymnastic club!" With that she starts to perform some gymnastic move. Then there's the drama club, the cheerleaders, a magician, chorus, and many others.

During all this time, Nodoka is standing in the side line watching with her mind racing at least a hundred miles per hour. 'That's for sure…' she thought flashing back to earlier when Negi saved her from the fall. 'I got touched by a male…' Hugging herself, she suddenly realizes something. 'But I didn't hate it… I'm not afraid… Why?' She asks herself before glancing back to the kid teacher.

* * *

After partying a while, Sarah watch as Negi was dragged off by Asuna, probably going to for fill his promise to her. Standing up, she walks over to a corner of the room, where a white haired girl with red eyes wearing what she assumes is very old uniforms is standing with a small smile. "Aren't you lonely?" Sarah whispers after stopping next to the girl and turn around to face the class. 

"Eh… N-nani? Y-you can see me?" The girl asks clearly surprised.

"Off course… is there a reason I shouldn't?" Sarah asks as she watches Negi walks over and starts up a conversation.

"I… I'm a g-ghost… you s-shouldn't be able to…"

"Soka… no wonder no one is talking to you… but it won't surprise me, I'm way older than you are dead." Sarah whispers the last part before flashing a small smile and starts walking off towards Asuna, leaving behind a very confused and surprised phantom. "Oh, by the way, if you need someone to talk to, you can come to me..."

'She… can see…'

* * *

Sarah arrives just in time to see Asuna face fault from Negi's very direct question. "I say casual! That… idiot! Casual!" Asuna says with comical tears running down her face. 

"Hmm… don't expect too much from him." Turning around, Asuna comes face to face with Sarah. "He may be a wizard, but he is still IN training. Also, give him more time, and he'll surprise you later." Sarah whispers before looking at Negi, who just jog back. "How was it?"

"Well," Negi starts as he starts to whisper to the two. "He's not thinking about your panties!" He says, causing both Asuna to fall down animate style. "I KNOW THAT! W-What about before that?" Asuna asks standing back up.

"Ah hai!" With that, he jog over to Takahata, touches his forehead again, and runs back after he gets his answer. "He's thinking of the bear!" He exclaims happily, causing Asuna to face fault again and Sarah to starts cracking up.

"Emm… duh…" Asuna says to herself before standing, flash a murderous glare to Sarah, shutting her up instantly.

"Should I ask something else?" Negi asks as he watches Asuna to use her bang to hide her eyes. "No… it's alright."

"B-but Asuna-san!"

"I said it's alright!" Asuna says a little bit forceful before walking away. Thinking about following her, Negi never gets the chance as Makie latch onto him and starts asking question. Giving Sarah a look, she nods before walking after Asuna. The meaning is clear, 'to keep her safe and comfort her if needed.'

* * *

Walking back to the dorm, Asuna opens her dorm's door, and instantly remember all the lucky charms she'd made. Scanning the dark room, she made a conclusion to herself. "Lucky charms or magic… I couldn't rely on them huh?" 

"No… you can't." Sarah whispers behind her, causing her to jump a bit into the air. "W-what are you….!"

"I'm just here to keep you from doing stupid things. And don't worry, I'm going." Sarah says with a small smile before walking towards the school. Asuna just stare at her back, not knowing whether to be thankful or annoyed.

All this time, inside the party, Negi is being chased around by a group of girls who keeps shouting 'take them off take them off'. And thus, Negi's clothes starts to disappear one by one, and being the ten years old he is, he can only run around in circle panicking and wishing his sister is there.

* * *

When Sarah arrived back on campus, the party had already ended and she's just in time to see Evangeline leaves with Chachamaru tagging behind. Walking over to Negi, she flicks his forehead and asks an innocent question. "So, where are we staying?" 

"Ah… I haven't thought of that…" Negi says eyes going biddy and scratches his head sheepishly. Suddenly he feels a hand on his arm, looking over, he sees Konoka smiling at him. "Just come with me ne!"

* * *

Back in the dorm, Asuna is already in her PJ staring at the ceiling aimlessly. She was snapped out of her trance when the door opens and Konoka calls out that she's home. "WELCOME HOME! Ah, Konoka! Say, tomorrow… eh?" Asuna stops, as right next to Konoka, are the source of all her troubles so far. 

"Eh… Ojyamashimasu…" Negi says weakly with a weak smile.

"Nani? Still need something from me?" Asuna asks with a little force.

"No, we'll be staying here from now on…" Sarah says from behind Konoka, causing Asuna to nearly fall of her top bunk. "N-NANI!"

"Grandpa told me, so…" Konoka says with a beaming smile.

"T-the principal said that?" Asuna asks as she climbs down from her bed.

"S-sorry… this will be our temporary stay until Sarah-san can find us a place. I hope we're not a bother…" Negi says with a former bow. Sarah also gives a small bow, being restricted a bit from the bags she's carrying.

"Don't joke around!" Asuna exclaims, making all three's head to snap around to face her. "I hate kiddies, I hate having one as a teacher, and I definitely don't want to live with one!" Asuna says looking out the window next to Konoka and her bed.

"But Negi-kun doesn't have any where to stay…" Konoka tries to defend her teacher, but was shot down when Asuna asks, "Even so, why our room? Why not class rep's room or something? Seems like they like him…"

"That place already has three…" Konoka says once not having her smile on. "Hey… at least for one night…"

"Konoka-san, that's alright." Negi says, stopping Konoka from further persuasion.

"But…"

"We'll just rest at Takamichi's place. No problem at all." Sarah says, a small smile playing on her face.

"Honto…?" Konoka asks a little unsure.

"Asuna-san… um… good night." Negi says before walking to the door. Sarah also mumbles a good night before walking after Negi. During all that time, Asuna never even glance at the duo, not even after she heard the door being shut.

* * *

"You look tired…" Sarah says from behind Negi as they continue to walk towards Takamichi's place. 

"Um… no, I'm fine." Negi says with a small smile, adjust the weight of his traveling bag, and was surprised when the roster fell out and opens up to the page where the students' photos are.

Flashback:

"_I'm so worry about you working as a teacher. Even if it's selected by the magic school…" A woman of about 15 or older with blonde hair says with her hands in front of her chest._

"_But… unless I complete it, I won't become an official magician…" Negi says trying to sooth his sister's worry._

"_But you're only 10 years old you know?" His sister continues, not wanting to give up hope. "And besides, Japan is so far away."_

"_It's impossible, Negi is tiny and slow…Just go to the principal and request for a different training." A girl of about Negi's height and age says walking up to Negi with a frown on her face. "C'mon, I'll go with you." The girl says grabbing one of Negi's hand._

"_Gomen-yo, Anya." Negi says, taking Anya's hand off of his, causing said girl to stare at him surprised and confused. "I'm going to become a magician…like him…"_

"_Oh… big dream you got there." Sarah says walking up from behind Negi's sister with a cape draped over her shoulder, hiding everything but her head. "Sarah-san…" His sister says looking over her shoulder._

"_Negi, I'd just offered-" Anya starts, but was cut short when Negi's sister says softly, "you should go, Negi."_

"_Whaa… Yukane-nee-san!" Anya protests._

"_Onee-chan believes in you Negi." Walking over, Yukane kisses Negi on the forehead, surprising the small wizard. "Since you're going, do it well." Standing straight, Yukane looks behind her and stare Sarah right in the eyes._

"_Che…" Fizzing out of sight, she appears a second later carrying a few bags and a uniform (the one I described before). "Fine. I'll take care of him." She says with a small smile._

"_Negi, have a safe trip!" Yukane says with one last smile, before she sent Negi on board the train with Sarah following a step behind._

End Flashback.

"Mm… onee-chan." Negi says looking at the class roster.

"Remembering that day eh?" Sarah says from behind him with a small smile. Without answering, Negi stands up and starts to walk away with a determined look. 'So… what are you planning now…?'

* * *

Morning came all too fast, as Konoka found out when she hears the Asuna coming out of the bath room. "Ah? It's already time to deliver news paper?" 

"Sorry to wake you." Asuna says putting on a jacket before looking at Konoka.

"No, it's fine. But it's earlier than usual…" Konoka says looking at the alarm clock.

"I'd a substitute yesterday for making the charms… so I'm doing two people's today." Asuna explains.

"Ah, soka, since you were doing that ritual." Konoka says with a smile, but she drops it as she sees the look on her friend's face. "Asuna?"

"Ah… it's nothing. I'll be going now." Asuna says before heading out the door, leaving behind a slightly worried Konoka.

Walking in the morning fog, Asuna finds Sarah standing over a bush looking at it, her eyes never stop moving. "Nani?"

"Huh?" Looking over, Sarah offers a small smile before turning back to the bush. "Find anything Negi-sama?"

"Ah… no… wait… YES! ANOTHER ONE!" Negi says happily as he leans forward to pick up a four-leaf clover. Dropping it into a beaker full of four-leaf clovers, he wipes off some sweat, "Yosh, one more to go." Turning around, he is taken back when he sees Asuna standing next to Sarah. "A-Asuna-san…"

"You… didn't sleep at Takahata-sensei's place?" Asuna asks the kid as he walks over holding the beaker.

"Ahaha… coming to think of it, I didn't know where he lives…" Negi explain sheepishly.

"You could have asked me…" Sarah whispers, scratching her cheek a little with one finger. "But it doesn't matters, Japan is warm anyway."

"Yea, England's night gets colder, so don't worry about me." Negi says with a smile.

"Ah… baka, who's worry about you?" Asuna exclaims looking away, causing Negi to looks dejected. "What's that?" She asks noticing the beaker for the first time.

"Ah… this…"

"Let me see that!" Snatching the beaker away, she peers inside and is surprised to find, "clovers? These are all four-leaf clovers!"

"It's ingredients for an attraction potion." Sarah explains from behind Asuna.

"Eh?" Looking behind her, she once again is greeted by Sarah's small smile.

"To simply put it, a love potion," explains Sarah pointing a finger at the beaker. "Negi-sama will need 66 clovers to do it. He has 65 right now. So he just needs one more."

"Huh? You stay up all night for that?" Asuna exclaims, noticing the little grass stain on both Negi and Sarah's cloth.

"Well… I'd already trouble you with Takamichi… and besides, I'm also your teacher… I'm still in training, so I don't know if I can successfully make a love potion, but…" Negi says with a smile, but was caught off by Asuna.

"It's alright…" Surprised by her action, Negi's mouth hung open by a little. "I shouldn't be relying on fortune-telling or magic, right?" Looking up with a smile, Asuna continues, "If I like him, I'll have to tell him myself, ne?" Leaning forward, Asuna produced a rather crazy idea, "forget about the love potion. Just be my practice partner."

"E-eh?" Negi and Sarah chorus and look at Asuna like she's an alien. "You sure about that Asuna-san?"

"Confessing all of a sudden is embarrassing, ne?"

"You got a point…" Sarah says, still a little stunned by the proposal.

"So you're now Takahata-sensei, okay?" Asuna says pointing a finger to Negi.

"Ah… hai!" Staring at the little kid before her, she picks him up by the armpit and put him on a stair, making his height increase a bit. "There we go!" Taking off her hair ties, Asuna let her hair drop and float around as she shakes her head to get it more spread out. 'She… looks like Yukane-sama…' Sarah thought after getting a glance of Asuna's appearance with her hair down.

"I like you…" Asuna begins, causing Negi to snap out of his trance. "I like you… sensei…" Asuna continues with a blush and everything that you got when you're confessing. 'Asuna-san looks like nee-chan with her hair down…' Negi thought going back to his trance.

"I'd like you for a long time. Am I a bother?" Asuna continues, taking a step forward, snapping Negi out of his trance once more.

"Eh… um… n-no!"

"It's bad, isn't it? Someone like me…"

"Eh? That's not true!" Negi says, reaching out for Asuna's shoulder. Turning her around with a little too much force, he brings her onto the same step with himself, face a few inches apart. Staring into her blue and green eyes, Negi finds himself hard to look away.

"Can I practice this too?" Asuna asks; bring both her hands onto Negi's cheeks. "Close… your eyes." Asuna instructs as she leans a bit more forward, blushing red as she slightly opens her mouth.

'She's… surprisingly good… wait, she's this good since I first met her… back then…' Sarah thought with her small smile. Her eyes soften a bit as she watches Negi's face, also blushing. She watches as he close his eyes, and then as Asuna leans a little closer and pulls away for the last second pinching Negi's cheeks, she let a small giggles escape. 'But… that's a little harsh…' She thought, clearly amused by Asuna's action.

"Fufufu… gotcha!" Asuna says with a smug look.

"Eh… whu…?" Negi tries to say, but it's hard with your cheeks pinched. Asuna suddenly starts laughing madly with tears pouring out of her eyes, running around, she drags the poor kid along with her. "YOU REALLY THOUGTH I'M GOING TO KISS YOU DIDN'T YOU?"

"MO I BIDN'T! I BIDN'T!" Negi exclaims waving his arms around in frenzy with tears of pain leaking out of his eyes.

"Yehahahaha! With your face all red, lips shaking! Still a kid, acting like a grown up eh?" Asuna says with a beaming smile, still running around with Negi in hands.

"Eh? Dat's terrible Azuna-san!" Negi says with tears in his eyes, but his smile says other wise. The duo continues like that for a while, both laughing, unaware of the world around them. During all this time, Sarah stand there silently and taking all that in with a small smile and soft eyes. 'Ma… it's nice to see him so relaxed for once…' She thought as she continues to watch the two spinning around on the stairs laughing. Not wanting to disturb the two, she decides to go gather the bags instead. 'From now on, it'll be a new beginning…'

"This is punishment for getting me into all those terrible things!" Asuna exclaims still spinning, her genuine smile turns into an evil one, causing Negi to starts to panic. "S-SARAH-SAN! H-HELP!" Negi exclaims as Asuna starts to laugh again with no malice in her voice what so ever. 'Yup… a new beginning indeed.'

* * *

"I'm home!" Asuna shouts as she walks inside the dorm room. 

"Eh… that's fast… you just left… Oh! Negi-kun!" Konoka exclaims with surprise all over her face.

"I'd decides to let them stay until they find a place." Explain Asuna. Walking over to the sofa, she readjusts the pillow. "Here, you guys use this sofa for today. I'll go get a futon later. Did you guys eat? Or do you guys want a shower?"

"Ah… no. I'm fine…" Negi says as his eyes follows Asuna's every movement.

"Ah… hmm… here it is, the thermometer!" Asuna says fishing out a electronic thermometer from a drawer, walking over to Negi, she stuff it into his mouth. "Let's check your temperature just in case."

"Did something happened? Asuna?" Konoka asks from her position of lying on the bed, confused and surprised by her friend's action.

"No, nothing at all!" Asuna says over her shoulder with a small smile. "Anyway, that's that. So I'll be leaving the rest to you. I'm off to work!"

"Just because you didn't get Takahata-sensei, you decide to run off with a kid!" Konoka says with a beaming smile, causing Asuna to fall down like she got hit by a ton of brick. Shooting up, her face is as red as tomato. "T-THAT'S NOT IT! I'M JUST FEELIGN SORRY FOR HIM!" Asuna says with comical tears at the side of her closed eyes.

"Haha… I guess. Negi-kun is cute after all!" Konoka continues, ignoring Asuna's comment before hand.

"Not cute! Just feel bad for him!" Asuna exclaims again. All this time, Negi and Sarah is standing in the side line watching. Walking over, Sarah plugs the thermometer from his mouth and look at it. "Hmm… as healthy as ever, so no problem there!" She says with a small smile as the other two continue to bicker.

"Ah… Arigatou!" Taking out the roster, Negi once again use a marker and starts scribbling. "Hmm… she's really not a bad person ne?" Sarah whispers next to Negi's ear after watching what he wrote down onto Asuna's picture. Ruffling his hair, she put down their bags and decides to stretch out on the sofa. "Call me in a bit, or you can climb in when ever you want. Just be sure to set an alarm for two hours or something… good night." Sarah says, falling asleep in an instance, unfazed by the noise the other occupants are making.

"Mm…" Negi confirms with a small grunt before looking back to the other two, who's laughing and bickering at the same time. 'Arigatou… Asuna-san.' He thought with a smile, before closing the book and settle next to Sarah, who thankfully decides to sleep on her side, giving just enough room for Negi. But that's really unnecessary as she self-consciously puts an arm around him.

"So cute." Konoka says as she looks at the two wear out roommate.

"I don't get you sometime." Asuna says with a smile, "but you got to admit, they make perfect material for a painting." With that, she left the room, leaving a smiling Konoka, a tired Sarah, and a happy Negi, who only snuggle closer to the body warmth with a genuine smile on his lips, never falling as he sleeps the day away.

* * *

APH: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! Hopefully it's not at dull as the one before… I'm trying very hard to incorporate some humor in here people! SO DEAL WITH IT! (joking…) Still, again, if there's grammar mistake I didn't see, inform me. And if a person is OOC or you're not satisfied with Sarah's character, also tell me. But I'll be developing hers as I go, so plz be patient! 

As for the deal with Soya, well… I'm just thinking that I want to introduce her into the story earlier… besdies, i really like her... so things won't be according to chronological orders... i think...Gomen ne!

And for Sarah's part about Asuna's past, I'm going to somehow incorporate her into being one of Nagi's traveling buddies (and so expect to find some scenes and or fillers that gives you a hint of Sarah's power). So plz don't hate me with that. Also, some parts in the future will change due to this event, so plz also tolerate that too!


	3. Show Me Some Love!

Disclaimer: Don't own Negima!

Key:

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

"**Ta-Takahata-sensei…" Asuna says, holding a mug of steaming tea. The said person is standing a few feet away from her, and the source of the tea… is standing a few feet behind her. Negi Springfield stands there smiling with a pot of love potion that was disguised as tea. Sakura petals continue to fall from the sky in seemly endless supplies. "I-I made some t-tea for you."**

**Walking forward, Takamichi takes the mug from Asuna's hand, peer inside it, and smile. "This is a love potion huh?" He says, causing Asuna to gasp. Throwing the cup away, the older man takes a step forward. "We won't be needing that."**

"**W-why?"**

"**Because, Asuna-kun…" Takamichi starts, leaning forward towards the blushing school girl. "I'm already in love with you."**

"**T-Takahata… sensei…" Asuna whispers, before closing her eyes, leaning in for the kiss. With one final move, Takahata moves in for the kill…

* * *

**

Asuna is suddenly jolted from her dreams as she found something squirming under her. Opening her eyes, she found the kid teacher under her, and she's… kissing his forehead… "KYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" The scream rocked the entire dorm from their dream. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?"

"Eh… onee-chan? Um… EH! ASUNA-SAN! GOMENASAI!" Negi exclaims, finally coming back to the world of the living… err… consciousness… same thing.

"What's all that noises about? It's too early for that!" Sarah says from her futon that's position neared the sofa. "Eh? Negi-sama, why are you up there?"

"T-T-T-T-THIS LITTLE ERO-MASTER OF YOURS SNUCK INTO MY BED!" Asuna shouts, pointing an accusing finger at Negi while holding her blanket to her chest. "WHY ARE YOU UP HERE ANYWAY!"

"Ah… while, back home, I always sleep with my sister… and Asuna-san smell like my sister…" Negi explains with a blush, daring not to look at Asuna.

"Hn! How childish." Asuna huffed crossing her arms.

"Hey, take it easy. He's just a brat..." Sarah mumbles trying to be back to sleep.

"Ah? Asuna, did you take a day off?" Konoka asks, finally waking up from her slumber. "Eh… WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"It's about 5 o'clock, and you're starting to bug me…" Sarah answers Asuna's question, giving up on the idea of going back to dream land. She raises an eye brow when the girl suddenly jump out of bed, rushed into the bathroom, and in five seconds, finishes her morning ritual. "F-fast… never seize to amaze me…"

"Anyway, Konoka, I'm going! See you later!" With that, she rushes out the door and slam it shot. The sound of feet meeting cements echoes off the empty hallway of the dorm as Asuna rushes off to her daily job. Signing, Sarah sits up from her futon, look at Konoka, who's already beaming at Negi, she sign again. "Oh well… might as well get started…" Sarah says, standing up, walks over to the kitchen, tie on an apron, and flash the other two occupants a small smile. "So, what do you guys want for breakfast?"

During all this time, their next door neighbor, the library trio is doing whatever they do best, nothing… Well, Haruna is sleeping, Yue is reading, and Nodoka is trying to shut out the voice. "Yue… what's all the noise?" Nodoka finally asks, not being able to take it anymore.

"Negi-sensei is staying next door for about a week now." Came the simple reply from the said girl, whose poker face never falters.

"EEHH!" Nodoka exclaims before going back to her own world. 'Negi-sensei staying next door for a week now…how come I didn't notice…?'

* * *

"Soka. Doing good for now Negi-kun?" Konoemon asks as he smiles at the child teacher, who's standing between Takahata and Sarah. 

"Well… the first week sort of starts off bad… but they're a good class. We'd already had our welcome party on the first day…" Negi says sheepishly.

"Is that so? Well, I'd arranged for Konoka to be your roommate, and also provide you with a extra futon if needed."

"Eh?" Negi gasps, surprised at what the principal just said. "Konoka is his granddaughter…" Takamichi whispers into his ear. Flipping open his roster, he read the side note onto of Konoka's picture. "Eh… I didn't notice that before…"

"Because you're a brat." Sarah whispers next to his other ear, causing Negi to whine and pout.

"By the way Negi." The principal says, catching all three's attention. "The fact that you're a magician hasn't spread has it?"

"Eh…" Negi says while Sarah has a huge sweat drop on the side of her head.

"Well, the magic school's principal told me to make sure it stays a secret."

"Jan, Daijobou principal, he's smart." Takamichi says in Negi's defense while said boy just laugh sheepishly and Sarah's sweat drop gets bigger. "Ah, the first bell had ringed. You should be going."

"Ah, soka ne? Let's go Sarah." Negi says before bowing. Turning around, he finds his head buried into two large mount of flesh. Looking up, he stares right into the face of a beautiful woman with brown eyes and bluish green hair. "Ah, gomen ne." At that, Negi blushes and takes a few steps back, bumping into Sarah, who has an amused smile on her face that still doesn't reach her eyes.

"Ah, I'll introduce you two. She's the school doctor, Shizuna Minamoto."

"Nice to meet you, Negi-kun." Shizuna says and winks at the little boy. "Ah… ni-nice to meet you." Negi replies with a beaming smile. "Ah, I should be going!" With that, Negi rushes out of the room with Shizuna following behind. Sarah is about to follow when the principal stops her. "Ah, one more thing."

Looking back, Sarah catches a hair purple hair tie. "Ah? What's this?"

"That's a charm, allowing me to contact you via telepathy if needed." Looking inside, Sarah finds some Latin written inside. Signing, she uses her left hand, brag a hold of her hair, bring it to her left side, and tie it, making it into a side pony tail that drape over her left shoulder (not Setsuna's type, more of a normal pony tail, only it's under her left ear and draped over her shoulder). With a small bow, she left the room and starts to walk towards her new class room.

* * *

"Seriously, nothing good ever happened when he came." Asuna complains to her best friend and roommate. 

"But Negi-kun is so cute!" Konoka says all but squeak out, causing Asuna to frown at her. "What's so cute about him?" And so, another bicker between the two begins. In front of the two by a few sits, Nodoka look at the two from behind her bangs. She's startled when the door opens, looking up, she sees another fellow student. Signing, she look back down to her table, this action did not go unnoticed by her friend Yue, whose (pretending?) reading a book right next to her.

* * *

The trio of teachers and student walks down the hallway. A comfortable silence hang around the three as they continues to head for 2-A. "I'm… a counselor, so if you two have any problem, go ahead and come to the nurse's room." Shizuna says, breaking the silence. 

"Eh? …but I'm a teacher…" Negi says, looking over to the woman.

"That doesn't means you don't have issues." Sarah says before looking over at the door. "Well, I'll see you in a few second." With a small wink and a small smile, Sarah walks into the classroom of 2-A.

"Well, I'll be going. Do your best!" With that, Shizuna also departs to do what ever she needs to do, leaving Negi just outside of the classroom. Signing, Negi takes a deep breath before walking into the class room. He watches as Nodoka tells the class to stand, be at attention, and bow. Echoes of 'good morning sensei' could be heard before the class was told to take a sit.

"Uh, um, well, please open your text book and turns to page 12…" Negi says, knowing full well that the first weak, they didn't cover much due to many unexpected events… mainly students keep interrupting the lessons proclaiming how cute Negi is. And so, the class begins. 'I'll try harder… so I didn't end up like last week…' Negi thought to himself, and thus starts to read from the text book. "**After the fall of Jason the flower, spring came. Jason the flower was born on a branch of a tall tree. Hundreds of flowers are born on the tree. They were all friends.**" Finishes Negi with a smile, almost all students are in a daze.

Walking down the roles, Negi decides to call on somebody. "Hai. Let's have someone to translate this part." Looking to his left, he watch as Linshen sank lower into her book, turning to the right, he watch as two other students turn their head away, and finally, looking behind Linshen, Negi watch as Asuna play with her pen, pretending not to notice him. "JA, Let's have Asuna-san translate it!" Negi exclaims happily.

Slamming her hands onto the desk, she jumps out of her sit and starts to glare at the kid. "WHY ME?"

"Eh… because…"

"DOESN'T TEACHER USUALLY GO BY NAME ORDER?"

"But Asuna-san is in the 'A' column…" Negi says; bring his hands up in self defense.

"ASUNA IS MY FIRST NAME!"

"Also… to show my appreciation…" Negi says, shrinking a little away from the violent girl.

"WHAT APPRECIATION!"

"In other words, you don't get it." Inncho (or class rep) says, stopping Asuna from strangling the terrified child. "Well, it's not a surprise from that small brain of yours. Negi-sensei, I'll do it instead."

"Gee, I'll do it already!" Picking up her textbook, Asuna start at what looks like Greek to her and starts to translate it. "Eh… um… J-Jason fell on a flower and fall came… Jason and the flower… um… ate a branch…" By now, Negi has a sweat drop behind his head and Sarah is trying very hard from bursting into laughter. "Um… a hundred bones…" **Bam!** Sarah slams her forehead into the table hoping the pain can stop her from laughing. What she succeeds in is creating a dent and scaring Evangeline at the same time.

'This can't be happening to me… why do I get her of all classmate...' Evangeline thought as she rubs her forehead while her fellow vampire continues to try to stifle her laughter.

Deciding to stop her, Negi state the obvious, "Eh… Asuna-san, you're really bad at English, ne?"

"Eh…"

"Not just bad in English, also math!" A student shouts.  
"Japanese!" Another chipped in.

"Social Studies and science!" Another decides to also chip in.

"And she's only good at PE!" The set of twins decides to also join in.

"In other words, she's a baka." The glass rep says, finishing the insults. By now, Sarah is laughing so hard that Evangeline is afraid she'll either drive her insane or suffocate to death…

* * *

**Warning! The following part is randomness!**

"Wait, can vampire even suffocate?" Evangeline asks her robot servant as she continues to stare at Sarah, who's painfully holding her stomach.

"No master… we can do an experiment on that…" Chachamaru says bring her hands up and rest them around Eva's neck.

"Err… no thanks… I'm human right now…" Eva says, glancing with uneasiness at Chachamaru's mechanical hands.

"As you wish master…" The robot says before removing her hand. "Would you like to try in a full moon?"

"Chachamaru… never, ever, asks that sort of question again… ever!" Evangeline says as a sweat drop form behind her head.

"…As you wish master."

**RANDOMNESS ENDS!

* * *

**

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING GOOD AT PE?" Asuna exclaims to the class rep.

Looking over her shoulder, the class rep flashes Asuna a smug smile. "Hmm… nothing, it's just only good at PE, how unattractive!"

"OH YEA! YOU BASTARD!" Asuna exclaims, appearing right in front of the class rep. Negi seeing a fight starting, immediately steps between the two. "N-NO FIGHTING PLEASE! ASUNA-SAN!"

"SHUT IT! You're the original problem!" Grabbing a hold of Negi and rare a fist back, one of her pony tails brushed against his nose. Taking two inhale, Asuna soon finds out what's about to happen.

"S-SHIMATA…!" Sarah exclaims while still laughing, leap out of her seat, only it's too late, as Negi sneezed, blowing away all of Asuna's cloth just as Sarah appears behind him. "Eh… ehehe… that's a problem…" Sarah says, eye brow twitching madly and wisely take a step back. Now its Evangeline's turn trying to stifles her laughter.

"Eh? Asuna-san, why did you undress all of a sudden!" The class rep asks the flushed Asuna, who only turns redder. The whole class is now gaping at her 'supposes' speed of undress. Looking over her shoulder, she mutters one sentence with fire in her eyes; "I'll kill you…"

"EEEEHHHH!" Negi screams, knowing that his doom is probably just around the corner.

* * *

Somewhere under a tree, Negi is sitting cross legged across from Sarah, who just stares at him with the 'you-done-it-again' look. "You made her angry again…" 

"I know… she just keep staring at me after that…" Negi says with a shiver down his spine. "We're living together… so I have to appease her somehow."

"Hmm… you could use _that_." Sarah suggested with a shrug.

"AH, of course, about Takamichi…!" Looking over to his left, he sees a bush of clovers just waiting to be explored.

* * *

"It just sort of seems… like Negi-sensei is different from the others…" Nodoka says as she washes her hands after using the bathroom. Behind her stand her roommates and friends, Haruna and Yue. "I'm not afraid at all… it kind of feels just fine…" 

Haruna and Yue both shared a look. Nodoka gasps as she caught the look in the mirror. "N-nani?"

"What do you think, Yue?" Haruna asks, still looking at Yue.

"Seems like a good time… for Nodoka to get used to men…" Yue says as Haruna walks toward the frightened librarian. "Yosh, it's determined!"

"Ah, no… it's fine!"

"Fufufu... Come on! Don't be shy!" Haruna say, a demonic glow appears in her eyes.

"S-Stop, it's embarrassing, honto!" Nodoka says taking a step back as Haruna starts to approach with a sinister grin. "H-Haruna…!"

"It's okay, since you're cute anyway! **THUD!** Eh… Nodoka… you alright? Nodoka… AH YUE! SHE FAINTED!"

"AH! NODOKA! STAY STRONG!" Outside the bathroom, a few students back up, not knowing if they want to know what's happening inside.

* * *

"Four-leaf clover… four-leaf clover…" Negi mumbles to himself as he scans the bushes for any four-leaf clover he can use. "Negi-sama…" 

"Hmm? Hai?"

"Someone's here to see you…" Sarah says, pointing to the three girls standing behind her.

"Ano… Negi-sensei, sorry but, we got question about our last class…" Haruna says with a smile.

"Ah, hai, go ahead. Eto… Seat # 14, Haruna Saotome." Negi says, standing up from his kneeing position.

"Iie, not me." Haruna says before looking over to Nodoka.

"K-k-konichiwa…" The shy girl stuttered out with a bow.

"Um?" Negi suddenly says, causing Nodoka to almost panic. "Miyazaki-san, you changed your hair style, ne? It looks good on you." Negi says with a beaming smile.

"Oh!" Yue and Haruna chorused, rushing forward, each of them grab a side of Nodoka's bang, exposing her blue eyes for the world to see. "SEE, SEE! SHE'S CUTE NO?" Haruna asks with a huge smile on her face. "She's so cute, but she never shows her face!"

"Eh… ah…" That's the final straw, as Nodoka rushes towards the distance in an instance of panic, causing her two friends to worry. "Eh… is it something I said?"

"Ah… no sensei… sorry for your time!" Haruna says before rushing after the running librarian.

"NO-DO-KA!" Yue shouts, also running after her shy friend, her poker face never waver during all those time.

"Hmm, she's very shy… eh?" Looking down, Sarah spots a four-leaf clover just next to her feet. "Negi-sama, problem solved…" Sarah says with a small smile.

* * *

A few minutes later, we find Asuna sitting in her seat flashing back to her conversation with Takahata. Thinking about what he'd told her, she sort of feel bad about all the things she said to him. 'That kid… he's been through some rough stuff…' That thought was pushed back into the back of her head when she hears running. 

Suddenly, Negi and Sarah burst into the room, both excited about something. "ASUNA-SAN!"

"Ah!" Snapping her head up, Asuna sees Negi and Sarah jogging over to her.

"Be happy Asuna-san! I finished it!" Negi says, excited by his first accomplishment in making love potion.

"It?"

"The L-O-V-E potion!" Sarah says with a wink and a smirk, causing Asuna to look at her dumbfounded before her face turns tomato red.

"AH… um… EDO! I said I don't need it!" Asuna says standing up from her seat.

"But… I made one, so at least pretend you're surprised…!" Negi says with a weak smile, offering a small beaker of pink liquid to Asuna.

Gritting her teeth, Asuna reaches out and grab Negi and the beaker, "THEN YOU DRINK IT!" With one motion, she shoved the container into his mouth, hold his head back, and watch as the pink liquid slowly but surely gets swallowed. "KYA!" Sarah's eyes almost popped out of their respective sockets. "THAT'S…!"

"From a guy that destroys panties, it's too dangerous for me to drink." Asuna calmly explains, not knowing why Sarah's face turns flour white. Reaching forward, Sarah pulls (more like yank) the beaker free from Negi's mouth, only to scream in horror, "YOU DRANK ALL OF IT! NOT GOOD!"

"Ah, don't look!" Negi says, blocking his face with his arm. "Don't worry with me, I'm immune to that…" Sarah says, "But…"

"What love potion? Nothing happens at all." Asuna says, unfazed by anything in the world.

"Hmm, interesting…" Sarah says with a calculating smile. 'Magic resistance?'

"Strange…" Negi says a little dejected.

"Seriously, your magic is just…"

"Negi-kun! Hehehehehehehe!"

"Eh?" Looking over, Asuna see Konoka robbing Negi's face with hers continuously while giggling none stop.

"Crap…" Sarah says, jaw hitting the floor. "I forget this is an all girls… this is definitely not good…"

"Negi-kun is really cute after a good look! Hehehehehehe!" Konoka says continuing to rob her face against Negi's, little hearts keep flying off from her head.

"I-It's just Konoka. She's like that…" Asuna says, patting Sarah on the back. 'Right?'

"J-J-JUST WAIT A MINUTE!" The class rep shouts stomping over to the duo. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING KONOKA-SAN?" Pointing the finger to a giggling Konoka, she continues, "Doing such indiscreet thing to Negi-sensei! And you! (Points a finger to Sarah) WHY AREN'T YOU STOPPING HER!"

"BUT HE'S SO CUTE!" Konoka squeaked out and turns Negi over. He sweat drops as the class rep suddenly drop on one knee, and produce a bundle of roses from out of no where. Sarah's eyes widen even more from the 'magic.'

"Please, Negi-sensei, accept my feeling of love!"

"I-Inncho… ugh!" Asuna slowly turns around, and sure enough, the whole class has small hearts flying off their head. "Negi-sensei!" All of them chorused and start to pull out little things and shoving them into Negi's face. "AAAAHHHH! PLEASE STOP IT!" Negi exclaims as he starts to run around the room with the girls continuing to chase him.

"That's a problem…" Sarah says from Asuna's side, a sweat drop on the back of her head. "Excuse me… but… RUN FOR IT!" Grabbing a hold of Negi's head, Sarah dashed out the room with Negi dangling from behind her.

"AFTER HER!" The class rep shouts, and soon the entire class minus those that aren't there rushes after the duo, creating clouds of dust as trail.

"-cough- guess –cough cough- that's the real deal… guess I have no choice… che!" Asuna says before dashing out the room in pursue of a certain teacher and his caretaker.

* * *

"SARAH-SAN! PUT ME DOWN!" Negi shouts as he continues to wave his arm around from his spot inside Sarah's hand. "I CAN RUN WITH MY OWN FEET!" 

"AH! SORRY!" Taking a turn, Sarah suddenly throws Negi down the hall in a break neck speed. "GOMEN NEGI-SAMA! BUT RUN FOR IT! I'LL HOLD THEM BAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Negi never knows what happens to Sarah, but her scream gives him a pretty good idea. Putting a spell on himself, Negi connects his feet with the floor and starts to run for his life, zooming down the hall in a blur.

"Negi-kun! Where are you going?" Looking to his side, Negi found Konoka on her roller skate skating at the same speed as his. "Eh?"

"Ah, you sure are cute!" Konoka says with hearts flying off of her.

"AAAHHHHH!" Turning at the next corner, he instantly regrets it as he rushes down a hall full of… well, girls. "AH! IT'S A CUTE KID!" One of them shouts, and soon, the entire hall is chasing after him. "GET HIM!"

"SARAH-SAN! ASUNA-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! SAVE ME!"

Rounding another corner, he was stopped dead in his track because right in front of him, the class rep of 2-A is mounted on a horse. "OHOHOHOHO! YOU SHALL NOT EXCAPE ME NEGI-SENSEI!"

"GYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

"Eh! What happened to you?" Asuna asks as she finally caught up to Sarah… or the unconscious one anyway. And what really scare her are the foot prints that littered the caretaker's body. 

"S-scary… feet… s-screaming… a girl… stampedes… r-run for… your l-life…" Sarah mumbles out with her eyes turning into spirals before she pass out again. Asuna paled as she imaging what the caretaker must had endured.

"Edo… that's not good." Asuna says before rushes after where the noises are coming from.

* * *

Nodoka is having a fun day… correction; she is having a tiring day, for she has no idea why she's running with Negi. "W-Why are you running sensei?" 

"Th-the whole school is chasing me!" Negi says as he continues to run. It's amazing how a small kid can run for such a long time.

"Ah! I see… that explained…" Looking over her shoulder, Nodoka witness the first time ever an all-girl stampede in the entire world and history (too bad it won't be recorded). Thinking over her options, she picks out the best of them all. "Ah sensei…" Her options will soon turn into the worst of them all.

* * *

"Wow, it's magnificent!" Negi exclaims as he observed the indoor library. 

"I'd locked the door… so you should be fine for a while…" Nodoka says putting the key away.

"Ah, arigatou, Miyazaki-san. Whoa, this study room sure is big! It's also full of books too!"

"Ah…hai. This campus is pretty old, and I've heard that people from Europe came to built it. The history here is very long, so it left many book. But the college's library major strength is in having thousands of books at their disposal." Nodoka finish explaining, and is very satisfied when Negi compliment her on it, although she doesn't out right admit it. 'To be in a room a lone with a man…' She thought. Taking a good look, something suddenly hit her like a truck, 'Ah! What… something's… strange…' With that she starts to walk towards Negi. "Sensei…"

Turning around, Negi suddenly regard he did that. "Ah… Miyazaki-san… s-something wrong?"

"I…"

Taking a few steps back, Negi starts to have a sinking felling. 'Okay, don't panic, think of something… don't panic!' "Miyazaki-san… eh…"

"I… my heart is going doki doki…" Nodoka says, brushing apart her bangs to reveal her eyes. "See…" Taking one of Negi's hand, she puts it right above her…

'Okay… Negi… now you can panic.' "AAAHH!" Negi exclaims, leaping back, only succeeding in knocking a book shelf over. Seeing her teacher in danger, Nodoka leap into action to try and save the panic stricken kid.

* * *

"Where is he?" Asuna asks as she glance around the hall way for either an all-girl stampede or a small ten years old child running for his dear life. 

"A-Asuna-san…"

Looking back, Asuna found a worst for wear Sarah. "KKKYYYAAAAAAAAAHHH! A MONSTER!"

"I'M NOT A MONSTER YOU BAKA!" Sarah exclaims right into Asuna's face, who takes a step back from the sudden closeness. "Anyway, any trace of Negi-sama?"

"Hmm… nope." Just then, two scream came from the door directly behind her. "Err… we found him?"

* * *

Inside the studying room, Negi finds himself saving Nodoka's life once again, as with his small back; he held back the book shelf from further collapsing. "A-are you okay, Miyazaki-san?" Negi asks his student, who's right below him. 

"H-hai…" Looking down, Nodoka picks up Negi's glasses, which is lying on top of her stomach. "You glasses…"

"Ah… domo… We're sort of in a fix… I can't move like this…" Negi says after Nodoka finishes adjusting the glasses. Suddenly finding himself behind pull forward, Negi starts to panic again. "Ah… um… Miyazaki-san…"

Nodoka continue to stare at Negi, who is trying very hard to pull back. "T-THIS WON'T DO! NOT FOR A STUDENT AND A TEACHER… MY ONEE-CHAN ALWAYS SAYS…!"

"Ah… that's right…" Nodoka whispers, pulling Negi a little closer.

"Ah… ANO, MIYAZAKI-SAN!"

"Gomenasai… sensei…" the shy girl says, leaning upward a little. Their faces are now about ten centimeter apart.

'AAAHH! THIS CAN'T BE GOOD! HER SAYING AND DOING ARE TWO COMPLETELY DEFFERENT!'

* * *

On the outside of the room, Asuna is trying the handle, and starts to worry when she finds it locked. "This… can't be good." 

"I'll break it down if I must… but the principal…" Sarah says, knowing they have little to no option left.

"AAAAAHHH! MIYAZAKI-SAN!" Negi shouts from the inside, and judging from the panic in his voice, the two can conclude something bad is about to happens.

"SCREW THE PRINCIPAL!" Asuna shouts and Sarah nods. Taking a spin as Sarah rears a fist back, Asuna's foot landed on the door the same time Sarah's fist connects, blasting the door off its hinges and headed directly into the book shelf that held Negi and Nodoka down. With a scream, the two is send flying with the shelf as the part of the door connects.

Rushing over, Asuna and Sarah stops right in front of an unconscious Nodoka and a very dizzy Negi. The two sweat dropped as Negi starts to mumble out something that's not comprehendible stuff. "N-Nee-chan… is it time to change my dipper…?"

"Maybe… we over did it a little…" Sarah says as she stares at her young charge with a large sweat drop. "Well, at least the magic was canceled… Oh, one more thing, since she won't be affected too…!" Sarah exclaims before fizz out of sight to God knows where.

* * *

Somewhere inside the school campus… 

"Eh… what… are we doing?" Yuna asks as she looks around the hallway.

"What?" Konoka says as she also starts to take in her surrounding. "Why am I here…?" She moans out, feeling a headache coming on.

"Strange… what… just happened…?" The class rep asks. Soon, the girls starts to snap out of the potion induced trance, and one by one, they starts to head back to their original place.

"Hmm…" Evangeline says after observing the whole middle school going into frenzy. 'Not bad boy… not bad at all.' With a smirk, she turns to leave. "Chachamaru, we're going home."

"Hai, master." Feeling a disturbance in the air, Chachamaru look down and notice something that wasn't there before. "Huh? Master, there's a package for you…"

"Hmm… from who?"

"From Sarah-san…"

"Huh? Wonder what she wants…"

* * *

Later that day… 

"Itai…" Negi moans as Asuna spray some alcohol onto a bump on his forehead.

"Hmm, you really are dependent on others." Asuna says as she rubs a cotton ball onto the bump.

"You think?" Sarah asks in her PJ, dressing a wound on Negi's arm. "He's still ten you know."

"S… sorry…" Negi mumbles out before wincing again.

"Don't apologize to me. You should apologize to Honya-chan." Asuna says, clearly refereeing to the shy girl, Nodoka. "Bring her into it too…"

"Not pointing finger… but you shoved the beaker into his mouth." Sarah says with a small smile.

"…"

"Ah… ano… thank you both… you guys saved my life." Negi says with a grateful smile.

"I didn't save yours. I saved Honya-chan's." Asuna says with a frown.

"Ah… o-of course." Negi says sheepishly.

"What's with that look?" Asuna asks.

"N-nothing…"

"Ooh! You didn't fall in love with her now did you?" Sarah teases, earning her a hammer into the head. "**BONK! **Itai… that's not necessary…"

"DON'T SPEAK NONE-SENSE! Still…" Looking over to Negi, she pats him in the back. "Don't be so loose, _sensei_!"

"Ah… HAI!"

Off to the side, the class roster was flipped open to the page with the photos and side notes. Under Asuna, a line was added. It says "amazing kicks." A line was also added next to Nodoka. It says "actually really cute." Being a new one, Sarah's picture was also on it. And it the little caption under it says "Seat # 31, Sarah D. McDocland. From: Chinese Martial Art Club, Go Club, Tea Ceremony Club, and Flower Arrangement Club."

'Things will turn very interesting from now one…' Sarah thoughts as she walks over to Konoka, who's preparing dinner. 'Very interesting indeed… I wonder if Eva-chan loves my gift, Fufufu…'

* * *

**Warning! We now have the unknown adventure of Evangeline and company!**

Somewhere in the forest next to the campus and inside the wooden cabin of a certain vampire…

Evangeline had just finished her dinner and finds herself with nothing to do. Looking over to the unwrapped package, she decides that she needs to sate her curiosity. But everyone knows that curiosity kills the cat… and Evangeline soon finds out that if you neglect the words of wisdoms, the price to pay is high…

"EEEEEEKKK! C-C-C-C-C-CHACHAMARU!" Evangeline screams as she runs behind her robotic servant. "G-G-G-GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"Master, it's just a bat with garlic tied onto it…" The robot answers, lifting a hand to let the bat rest on.

"THAT'S THE POINT! DAMN YOU SARAH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! KYAAAAHHH! D-D-DON'T TOUCH ME!" Evangeline screams again as the bat starts fly closer to her, causing her to panic and starts to run around the house with the bat chasing after her, and said bat is having a very good time doing that.

"Do you want me to shot it down?" Chachamaru asks taking out her gigantic rifle.

"DON'T! YOU'LL BLOW THE HOUSE DOWN! AAAAAHHH!"

"Ah… master is in a pinch… again!" Chachazero says as she stares at her master panicking with tears shooting out of her eyes like rockets.

"YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING!"

"Err… I can't move…" Chachazero stating the obvious while Chachamaru just stand there and watch her master goes round and round in the living room. "Master, you needed the exercise…"

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Evangeline's scream echoes into the night for many miles, but nobody knows why there's a scream and who it came from… but mostly because they don't care at all.

**END! **"YOU BASTARD OF AN AUTHOR! I'LL KILL YOUUUUUU!"

* * *

APH: Well, that's another chapter. Hopefully, it's not as sucky as before… but if it is… gomen… (Bow) And as for the fast update… enjoy it while you can. Cuz I'm only doing this cuz I got a four day weekend… story will probably starts doing a weekly based upload… probably... 

Now then, how did Sarah deliver that package to Evangeline? That's to give off a little hint of her speed. Going somewhere without another noticing is very fast. And also, it's something I want to add for the heck of it, hahahaha! (Fall out of chair)

Again, this chapter probably sucks… but plz tolerate it… or suggest advises for material in later chapter, mostly humor. Because things won't get serious for a while! (Smile)

**IMPORTANT! **Do you guys want Soya to appear the manga style or the anime style? Plz vote! This will decides the future chapter development! Althought the ending for this will be the same... the anime style... but don't hate me. You'll know why near the ending...


	4. Take The Test then HIT THE SHOWER!

APH: Okay, since no one really cares what will happen in the future chapters… (Indicated by that no one voted for Soya's appearing methods) I'll just mix them all up. Still, hopefully, you guys WILL DECIDE TO AT LEAST READ THIS!

Do you guys want Soya's appearing method the anime way or the manga way. Seriously people, it does involve how things will turn out later. Anyway, hopefully, you guys also enjoy the little adventure concerning Evangeline.

Also, **REVIEW PEOPLE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IF YOU DON'T!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Negima… wish I do…

Keys:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

-This- or **THIS** are sound effects…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"I'LL BE GOING NOW!" Asuna shouts from the door of the headquarters of her newspaper delivering job.

"Ah, we'll be counting on you, Asuna-chan!" A woman of about 30's says with a smile as she watches the girl run out the building. Being dragged into the whole love potion mess yesterday, Asuna decides to use this time to decide whether or not a certain Negi Springfield is truly a wizard like he said. Of course, like other things, it just keeps getting jumbled up by other thoughts.

As she round a corner in her delivery route, she spots a shadow on the ground in front of her. Looking up, her eyes widen as she sees Negi sitting on a staff levitating while Sarah stands on the end of it like it's nothing. Both are wearing trench coats, but while Negi wears the one he has from coming to Japan, Sarah wears her school uniform 'jacket.' "So you really are a mage…"

"Ohiyo, Asuna-san!" Negi says with a beaming smile, while starting his decent towards Asuna while Sarah just silently jumps down from her spot, landing in front of Asuna with a feline grace. "It's early in the morning and you're already working hard."

"So you can fly." Asuna says staring with wonder in her eyes.

"Yes. And pretty fast too."

"Negi-sama, I still don't know why you drag me out here… I feel like sleeping." Sarah says before producing a yawn. Rubbing her eyes as if to prove her point, she leans against the brick wall of a house. "It's too early…"

"Ma, ma, it's good for you!" Negi says grinning wickedly.

"Still, why are you here?" Asuna asks, for the first time, noticing that a child teacher has nothing to do this early in the morning.

"He wants to help with the delivery." Sarah says before producing yet another yawn. "And he said something about the more, the faster."

"Eh…?"

"Daijobou! Asuna-san, please hop on!" Negi says, gesturing to his staff.

"Eh… but wouldn't you get caught?" Asuna asks with a worrying frown on her face. For a little kid, being a magician is hard enough. But getting found out and turned into an ermine… that's even worst.

"Daijobou! There's nobody watching this early in the morning anyway." Negi says mounting his staff again and glance over his shoulder. "Well, hop on!"

"Soka… well, why not!" Asuna exclaims also mounting the staff.

"Here we go!" With that said, a wind suddenly appears beneath Negi's feet, and pushed the two of them up. Sarah just stares at the two with half open eyes before yawning yet again. "It's really too early."

"Wow, sugoi!" Asuna exclaims looking around the scene on Negi's levitating staff. She let out some thrilled giggles as the staff spins a bit. Just then, she noticed that they aren't going any where. "Eh? What's going on? Why isn't it flying?"

"That's strange…" Negi mumbles to himself. Looking over his shoulder, he asks one of the rude questions to never ask a woman, even a girl. "Asuna-san, how much do you weight?"

'That… idiot…' Sarah thought as her left eye twitches none stop. 'You never, EVER, ask a woman that…'

"What you little brat…!" Asuna exclaims, obviously insulted by that innocent question. Putting her arms around the poor kid, she starts to strangle him.

"AH! NOT BREATHING! ASUNA-SAN!" Negi exclaims as his face turns a little blue. Just then, he decides to lose control over his magic, sending both him and Asuna forward in a fast speed. "AAAAHH!" The two exclaims as the staff zone through the street. After speeding past a few houses, they came to a pile of trash. As they are about to hit it, Asuna suddenly feel someone grab her by her shoulder and yank her off the staff, letting the child crashing right into the pile. Looking behind her, she sees a still sleepy Sarah grabbing her shoulder with an annoyed look. 'Fast…'

"You two are seriously troublesome…"

"S-Sarah-san… that's not fair…" Negi mumbles as his eyes are turned into spirals.

"Think of it as revenge for waking me this early… I'm going back to the dorm. Ja ne!" With that, Sarah starts to walk towards the general direction of the dorm. She disappeared a second later, having hopped onto a nearby roof for faster means, completely ignoring the policeman that stare at her dumbfounded a few blocks later. 'Hmm… wonder what Konoka will cook this morning…'

> > > > > > > > > > 

**Warning! A little extra from Evangeline And Company!**

"D-Damn that Sarah… my legs hurt…" Evangeline says with comical tears lingering on her eyes.

"Master, are you alright?" Chachamaru, being the oh-so-faithful servant that she is, asks.

"No, and also thanks to you, I won't be for a while."

"Ah, master, there's Sarah-san."

"WHERE?" Asks Evangeline suddenly becomes very energetic on the chance for revenge.

"Right there with Negi-sensei." Chachamaru answered pointing towards two figures in the far end of the hall.

"And so they are… Wait here, I'll be right back!" With that, Evangeline suddenly took off full speed towards the unsuspected teacher and caretaker. When she's only a few feet away, she leaps into the air, stretch her right foot out, and watch with satisfaction as it connects with Sarah's head, producing a scream of pain from the said person.

"AH! **THUD!** WHAT? WHO? WHEN?"

"THAT'S FOR GIVING THAT DAMN BAT YESTERDAY YOU OLD HAG!" Evangeline screams grabbing Sarah by her collar and bring her to eye level. A vein suddenly appears on Sarah's forehead. "I'm an old hag? You have no right to say that you brat!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT YOU IDIOT?" Evangeline screams, a vein throbbing painfully on her forehead.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU MIDGIT?" Sarah responds, an imaginary vein popping on her fist, which she's shaking next to Eva's face.

"I AM NOT A MIDGIT!" An imaginary vein appears on the background.

"DON'T LIE!" Another vein pops out next to her head.

"WHO'S LYING FATASS?"

"WEAKSAUCE!"

"BUCKET WAIST!"

"CARROT LEGS!"

"They get along don't they, Negi-sensei?" Chachamaru asks after walking next to a dumbfounded Negi Springfield. The two watches as the insults gets more and more creative, and somewhat comical, that is until…

"OH SHUT UP YOU SLAVE!" Evangeline screams, and instantly regret it, taking a step back; she brings her hands up in a defensive position. "Err… I mean… I didn't…"

"You… YOU'RE FERTALIZER!" Sarah snapped, a fire burning in her eyes that only symbolizes doom.

"KYYAAAAAHH! NOT THE GARLIC FIELD!" Evangeline screams before taking off full speed down the hall with a psychotic Sarah following behind holding a shovel that magically appears out of no where. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Eh… they sure get along…" Negi says with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Sorry for you time Negi-sensei, see you in class." Chachamaru says with a formal bow before running after her master, whose panic scream can be heard for miles.

**End randomness…**

> > > > > > > > > > 

It is now the end of the English class, and they happened to have a pop quiz today. To say the truth, Asuna isn't happy.

"Hai, Shiina-san. You almost passed this time." The class rep says as she hand a quiz paper to Shiina, a girl with red hair and two small pony tails on each side. Two breaded stripes of hair also coming out of the back of her head. Taking the paper, Shiina mumbles a 'hai' before walking away to her sit.

"Hai, Asuna-san!" Said girl walks forwards to receive her quiz paper. "Those that score under 30 will have to attend after-school class." The inncho says with a smug look on her face.

"Eh?" Asuna asks before glancing down, and sees… a 17… "EEEEEHH!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Ah… um…" Negi mumbles with a sweat drop on his head while Sarah sits in Kazumi's seat reading a book. In front of him are five girls, from left to right: Asuna, Ku Fei, Kaede, Makie, and Yue.

"And so…" Yue begins, and then the five of them suddenly all do a pose with strange uniform appearing magically on them, with 'Baka Rangers' written in very stylish letters for background. All of these disappear as fast as they appeared. "We're the five that are the stupid ones, the Baka Rangers." Yue finishes with a happy smile. While Negi sweat dropped, Sarah was unaffected by their… strange performance… but no body can really tell with her nose buried inside her book.

"WHO'S A BAKA RANGER!" Asuna exclaims angrily.

"Calm down, Baka Red." Ku Fei says with a smile.

"You don't like red? I'll switch with you, I don't mind." Kaede, the Baka Blue and tallest of the five, says with her eyes opened.

"That's not it!" Asuna says shaking her fist, ready to pounce forward anytime.

"Eh… edo… here's a 10 point quiz… you won't be going home until you score 6 or higher on it…" Negi says his sweat drop only getting bigger.

"HAI!" Makie exclaims happily. "Sure thing!" Ku Fei says with a confident smile.

"Jodo matte Negi-bouzo!" Asuna says walking forward, grab his collar, and drag him away out of hearing range from the other Baka Rangers. "What's with this after-school class?"

"I'd trouble you this morning… so I'm going to repay you by helping you anyway I can…"

"I don't need help!" Asuna says grabbing his front collar and shake the poor teacher a bit.

"De-demo… I heard that last year you joined with Takamichi…"

"That's because it was Takahata-sensei. I'm already fed up living with you, so why do I have to take classes with you?" Asuna asks.

"You don't have a choice… really." Sarah says suddenly appearing between the two, causing the duo to scream. "What? I'm not that scary. Anyway, Negi-sama decides to do this is also partly due to you… horrendous grades…" Sarah says with a sweat drop, choosing her words carefully. "Besides, helping someone is always a pleasure, no matter how stupid they are… whoops…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Asuna asks suddenly appearing eye level with Sarah, fangs popping out of her mouth with fire on her back ground.

"N-nothing…" With that, the six feet tall care taker suddenly shrinks down and disappearing from her sight range, only to reappear back in Kazumi's seat reading her book again.

> > > > > > > > > > 

Right now, the whole class is in silence as the Baka Rangers take their own respective test. All this time, Sarah is sitting in Kazumi's seat, reading a book with a certain ghost behind her, peering over her shoulder to also read the book. Negi is seating in the front of the classroom also reading a book. The other two of the library trio is seating in the back, waiting for their friend to finish her test.

Just then, Yue suddenly stand up with her poker face still intact. "I'm finished…"

"Ah… that's fast." Grabbing a red pen, Negi starts to mark the test with a concentrated look on him. After looking over it with the red pen, Negi found himself to be impressed. "Hmm, seat # 4 Yue Ayase, 9 points, you pass!" Haruna and Nodoka cheers in the back of the class and Yue sent them a victory sign.

"You really can do well, Yue-san!" Negi says with a big smile on his face.

"…I hate studying…" Yue says after a second of silence.

A moment later, Negi found himself staring at the library trio with a sweat drop on the back of his head. "You should study a little more," Haruna says, "even though you're smart."

"No waaaay!" Yue says before walking out the room. Nodoka is the last to exit, but she gives a bow before catching up with the other two.

"I'M DONE!" Ku Fei exclaims beaming at Negi.

"NEGI-KUN! I'M ALSO DONE!" Makie says a second after Ku Fei.

"ME TOO!" Kaede shouts a second after Makie. A moment later, their score are consisted of a 3, a 4, and another 3. The three of them just laugh sheepishly as Negi sweat dropped smiling sheepishly at the three. "H-how about you Asuna-san?" Said girl lift her head a little before dropping it back down, causing the four of them to sweat drop. Sarah rolls her eyes behind her book before turning a page for her phantom friend behind her back. 'Interesting…'

A little while later, Ku Fei and Kaede once again find themselves to be standing before the child, hoping that they passed this time. "Seat # 12, Ku Fei-san, and Seat # 20, Kaede Nagase-san, both of you have 8 points. Pass!"

"It's because Negi-sensei teaches well!" Ku Fei says with a beaming smile.

"Yes, he is quite impressive." Kaede says with her trade mark smile and foxy eyes.

"Well, that's because you two tried hard." Negi says rubbing his head with a small blush on his face.

"Don't encourage him. He's already enough to handle as he is right now." Sarah says, flipping another page with a lick of her thumb, causing Negi to do an exaggerated slide in front of his caretaker. "S-Sarah-san…!"

"That's… cruel…" Ku Fei says with beady eyes and a sweat drop.

"Hmm… wonder where he learned how to slide like that." Kaede says, completely ignoring what was said before that. "Well, I'll be going now. See you tomorrow Negi-bouzo!" With that, Kaede walks out of room with Ku Fei following two steps behind her. Turning around, Negi finds Makie walking up to him with a determined face. "Ah, Makie-san, over here." After a while marking, Negi puts his pen down as look straight into Makie's eyes, which is showing just exactly how nervous she is. "Seat # 16, Makie Sakaki-san… 6 points!"

"YATTA!"

"But that's just barely passed, 'k?" Negi says with a smile. Walking forward, Makie gives a pat to Negi's head with a beaming smile.

"Gomen ne for being a baka Negi-kun!" With the test done and passed, Makie rushed out of the room before anything else could happens. The only ones left inside the room are Asuna, Negi, Sarah, and an undetected Soya. "Eh… edo… only Asuna-san left…" Negi says, causing Asuna's head to snap up with a din from her bells.

And so, the three (or four, depends on if you count Soya or not) continues to do whatever they're doing before, with the only exception being Sarah, who's now 'reading' two books at a time, while truthfully, she's reading one book while she flips for Soya on the other one.

After a while of waiting, Asuna finally stand up, click her pen close, and brings her test over to Negi. Sarah also stands up, and walks behind Negi as he starts to mark Asuna's test, hoping that she can finally go home to rest. However, her hope is soon to be dashed into pieces.

"Edo… Seat # 8, Asuna Kagurazaka…" Negi says with a all serious face, making Asuna gulp, also hoping she did good enough to at least get a 6.

"…1 point…" Sarah says with her right eye twitching madly. Asuna's head dropped forward after getting her score. Negi suddenly starts to panic, trying to cheer her up, but only doing a very bad job of it. "Um… pretty, somewhat, almost… "

"It's totally bad…" Sarah says after scanning the paper.

"Unbelievable bad…" Negi says flailing his arms madly.

"… Are you really a middle school student?"

"Enough!" Asuna finally snapped before dropping her head. "

"I-if you want… I can go over it with you…" Says Negi hoping that he can at least does that little thing for his roommate.

It's fine…" Asuna says with a forced smile, causing Negi to went on alert. "I'm stupid anyway."

"You shouldn't give up." Sarah says with a disapproving tone. "If you want, I can also help you go over it."

"So, how's it going, Negi-kun?" Takamichi says, deciding that moment to drop in on the child teacher. The trio looks over to the unsuspected guest, all having sports surprised expression. "Oh, so the last one is Asuna-kun. Don't give Negi-sensei too much trouble." The older man says with his smile on, causing Sarah's left eye brow to twitch.

"AAAHH! T-TAKAHATE-SENSEI!" The named Baka Red exclaims, a blush appearing on her face. "Ano… this is…"

"Well then, keep trying you two!" Takahata says with a wave and walks down the hall way.

"Che… that idiot..." Sarah mutters under her breath, her left eye brow gives off another twitch. Turning back, she witness Asuna's head lowered in embarrassment. Negi once again starts to panic tries to cheer his roommate and student up. Keyword here: TRIES! As Sarah soon found out, he's really bad at counseling…

"Ah, don't worry, we'll find a way… um… some way… err… edo… no way…"

"BAKA!" With a scream, Asuna charged out of the room. Following behind, Negi and Sarah poke their heads out the door, only to witness Asuna covering the entire hall in less than two seconds. "F-fast…" The two chorused with multiple sweat drops appearing on their heads. Grabbing his staff, Negi starts his pursuit on the 'berserker' Asuna.

"Those two…" Walking back inside, Sarah collects her two books calming. "Gomen ne, got a little problem. You can visit our room when ever you like." Sarah says, addressing to Soya, who's still not used to the idea of someone talking to her. Swing the bag onto her shoulder, Sarah decides to take a short cut.

Picking a window that's already opened, she jumped down the building, creating a scene for the students below. Once her feet touch the ground with a light tap, she bounces off in the direction where Negi and Asuna left to. As she continue to pursue the trail of dust left behind, she found herself going past the cheerleading club, the church, tea ceremony club, Linshen and her stall, the chorus, Kazumi, Makie, Ku Fei and Kaede, the Narutaki twins, and finally, Takamichi.

"YOU BAKA!" Sarah snapped, sending a flying kick towards the older man, successfully knocking him face first into the dirt before darting off. "CAN'T YOU FOR ONCE THINK ABOUT OTHER'S FEELING? Still, she's good…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

The chase continues until the sun set, with the trio panting near the shore of a lake inside the campus… Well, Asuna and Negi is panting anyway, Sarah just stand there like nothing happened at all.

"Y-you… able to catch up to me… that's… pretty good." Asuna says after getting her breath under control.

"The staff –pant- is about –pant- the –pant- speed of –pant- bicycle –pant-…" Negi says between breaths. Walking behind her charge, Sarah produced a bottle of water, which Negi is only too glad to accept.

"You sure are persistent…" Asuna says, fully getting her breathing under control.

"Well, I'm your teacher… and helping people in trouble is the job of the Magister Mage." Negi explains with another gulp of water.

"Magi-something again?" Asuna says sitting up, clearly annoyed by the whole mage thing. "Kids should play like kids. You should just become magi-something after you become an adult."

"That's possible… but it's easier to learn when you're young." Sarah says, for the first time under all those times to speak. "But…"

"That's alright…" Negi says, looking down on the ground with a sad little smile. "You see… my dad is also a Magister Mage." Negi says, making Asuna gasp and Sarah to kneel down next to her young charge…

**Flashback**:

"_So you're Negi…" A man that's wearing a clock and a hood says towards a 5 years old Negi, an unconscious Nekane, and the never changing Sarah. "You sure have grown."_

"…" _Looking from Nekane to the stranger, Sarah's eyes narrowed. 'Why are you here…?'_

"_Well, I'll give you my staff… farewell." The man says, throwing the staff to Negi, who fumbles with it before catching it. By the time he finishes catching it, the man had already vanished. Although Sarah saw how he got away, she decides to keep her mouth shut for the better. Besides, she can also track him down, one way or another._

"_Negi-sama, let's go inside. You and Nekane-sama will get a cold…" Sarah says before picking up Negi's sister bridal style and starts to walks away. Giving one last glance at his surrounding, Negi, clenching the staff tightly in his hand, runs off to catch up with Sarah's longer and faster pace…_

**End Flashback**.

"Everyone said that my father died in his travels… But I don't believe he's dead." Negi says, his sad smile replaced by determination.

'He's not dead… you know…' Sarah thinks with sadness clouding her empty eyes, but they're gone as fast as they appear.

'Father… huh?' Asuna thought, suddenly finding the ground interesting.

"That's why I want to be a magician just like my dad! That way… I might be able to meet him someday in the world…" Negi whispers out the last part, but still loud enough for Asuna to hear it. Looking over at the kid, the middle school girl finds that this particular kid must find it hard to know that his father is alive but not with him. Reaching a conclusion, the school girl stands up and dust off her skirt.

"Ah fine, I got it already. I just have to study right?"

"Asuna-san…?" Negi asks, taken back by the proclamation.

"But it's not for you got it?" Asuna says with a frown. That frown soon turned into a smile. "If a former student of his failed, Takahata-sensei will become sad."

"I don't see what you saw in that man…" Sarah says, also standing up, "but I'm here to help if you need it. So is Negi-sama here… even if he's still a brat."

"Sarah-san…" With that, the trio just stands there and enjoys the last of the sun set. Once the sun finally disappears behind the mountain, they all mount Negi's staff, and fly off towards the dorm, where hopefully, a dinner by Konoka is waiting for them.

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Hmm… uh huh… um…" Negi groaned once in a while as he looks over Asuna's newest test. Said girl is standing a few feet away fidgeting nervously. Sarah is standing in the built in kitchen washing dishes as Konoka was called by the principal for something. "Seat # 8, Asuna Kagurazaka…" Negi finally says after a long period of time. Standing up from his chair, the kid turns around with an all too serious face.

Gulping with anticipation, Asuna set her eyes onto Negi's own eyes with determination, waiting for the result to be said.

"… 9 points, you passed!" Negi says, changing into a beaming smile before lifting a piece of paper with questions written on them. Asuna jumps up into the air and cheered with all her worth. "YATTA!"

"Congratulation, now, it's time for science…" Sarah says drying her hand on her apron before untying it and tosses it aside. Asuna just turn around with teary eyes hoping to avoid the inevitable. "Sarah-san, please, just let me rest!"

"Hmm… alright, you got five minutes. –sniff- Err… what is that smell?" Sarah asks after taking a sniff off the air.

"Huh?" Taking a sniff herself, Asuna trace the source back to a fidgeting kid. "You didn't take a shower did you?"

"Ah… Asuna-san… it's not that… it's that… err… um… I hate showering…" Negi whispers out the last part, too low for Sarah to hear even though it's not necessary. However, it's still loud enough for Asuna, who immediately took the opportunity to escape from her personal 'tutors.'

Dragging a desperate child by his collar, Asuna decides to make a quick escape. "That won't do! You're coming with me, one way or another!"

"AH! LET ME GO! ASUNA-SAN! PLEASE! AHH!" Negi shouts, trying everything from walking the opposite direction to digging his feet into the ground, but nothing can escape Asuna's 'stupidity' power… which is quite huge mind you. The duos are out the door before Sarah can put a said into it. Signing, she decides to mind her own business and finishing her homework. "Besides, what can happen to them… right?"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"AAHH! ASUNA-SAN! PLEASE STOP IT! AAAAAHH! **SPLASH!**"

"Arara, why can't you just behave for once?" Asuna asks after tossing Negi into the water, naked as the day he was born, only that he's ten years old. While he's naked, Asuna herself is wearing the school swimming suit, which is a one piece and is white in color.

"Asuna-san, that's mean." Negi says after surfacing, completely drenched to the bone. Just then, he decides to take in his surrounding. "Wow… this is a huge bath…"

"It is huh? This place can hold up to 300 people at a time, all bathing and still have enough room to relax." Asuna says after Negi takes in the full bath house. Just then, an evil smirk appeared on her face. "Fufufu… now then, how should we wash this dirty puppy…?"

Negi freezes in his tracks before turning back to glance at Asuna and finds her holding a bar of soup and a sponge. "Ah!" Turning around, Negi uses all his speed to get away from his inevitable doom, which isn't very fast consider that the water slowed him down.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" With a splash, Asuna is soon beside Negi, a sadistic smile on her face as she looms over the panicking child…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Huh?" Looking behind her, Sarah finds a group of girls heading towards the dorm bath house. "Why are you guys going to take a shower now?"

"Ah! Sarah-san! Just in time. Want to join us? The bath should be empty right now." Haruna, one of the girls in the group of people says latching herself onto Sarah's right arm.

"Yeah Sarah-san! You're new here, so let's go to the public bath house!" Fuuka, the older of the twins says latching herself onto Sarah's left arm.

"Ah! That looks fun!" Fumika exclaims, latching herself onto Sarah's torso.

"They shouldn't be people there a while ago…" Sarah murmurs unaffected by the three girls dangling from both her arms and torso.

"Huh? Who would be there at this moment?" Ayaka Yukihiro, the inncho of the class, says looking at Sarah with a confused expression.

"Ah… that is… err… Asuna-san is there right now…" Sarah says trying her best not to freak under the class rep's stare.

"Hmm… anyway!" Ayaka exclaims, grabbing Sarah's right hand, and starts to drag her towards the bath house. "LET'S JUST ENJOY WHILE WE CAN!"

"AAAHH! NO! WAIT! DAMN IT! LET GO!" Sarah shouts, flailing her other arm, which still has Fuuka dangling from it, in frenzy, knowing exactly what'll happen if they find Negi and Asuna in there together…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Itai…" Asuna says, recovering from the slip a bar of soup caused. Well, at least she had a ten year old naked boy as a cushion. Suddenly hearing voice, Asuna looks over to the door and finds several figures approaching. One of them is flailing their arms with something latched onto it. "Someone's coming! Gotta hide!" With that, Asuna grab Negi by his head and dump him into the huge bath tube. Swimming over to the fake tree, the Baka Red looks back just in time to see some girls including Sarah walking into the bath house… well, Sarah being dragged into the bath house. 'Huh… what are they doing here?'

"OOH! No body is here during this time… I thought Asuna-san is here… Anyway, let's enjoy while we can girls!" Ayaka exclaims before jumping into the pool-like bath tub. The rest of the girls following right behind. The girls play in the water a while with Sarah stands at the side line glancing left and right all the while. Just then, her eyes met with Asuna's and widen for a fraction of a second before recovering. 'Shimatta… they're still here…' Sarah thought biting the inside of her cheek.

"COME ON SARAH-SAN!" Fuuka exclaims latching herself onto Sarah once again.

"LET'S PLAY!" Fumika also exclaims latching onto the other side opposite to her sister.

"AAH! S-shouldn't you be taking a bath? We can play after you guys finished." Sarah says pointing to the other girls, who are starting to clean themselves.

"Aw. But we want to play!" The twin shouts simultaneously, tugging at Sarah's arms.

"How about this, I'm going to look around here. You guys go clean yourself up. Once you're done, then we'll play!"

"YEAH!" The older of the twin shouts.

"Then we'll be waiting!" The younger says waving before also starts to clean. Signing, Sarah dunk under the water, and with a powerful kick, swam over to where Asuna and Negi are hiding.

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Okay… that's a problem." Negi says peeking over Asuna's shoulder, only to get his forehead flicked by Sarah, who surfaced just right before them. "No peeking!"

"Ah, Sarah-san! What are you doing here? And… wow… nice body…" Asuna says with a blush as she finally noticed Sarah's well endowed body. Well having a nice body, she doesn't look like Chizuru, the 'nee-chan' who happens to have the biggest boobs. What Sarah has is more like Kaede, probably only a little bigger, a famine abs with well-shaped muscles on her arms and legs, but not too overly showy to be disturbing.

"Err… thanks…" Sarah says with a blush before getting back to the issue. "But that's not the problem. The problem is Negi-sama is still here. We need to get him out of here ASAP!"

"But how?"

"SARAH-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" One of the Narutaki twins yelled, causing Sarah to frown over to their direction.

"I don't know… but find a way!" With that, she swims back to where all the girls are gathering.

"Well, we have a serious problem on our hands…" Negi says with a blush on his face.

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Ah, Sarah-chan!" Konoka happily called as she sees her roommate gets dragged by the Narutaki twins. "You know, we're just about to start a competition."

"Huh? What competition?" The innocent question pops out of the blue. However, Sarah has a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Well, you see, we're going to decide the girl with the biggest boobs will get Negi-sensei!" Haruna explains with a wink.

"Oh? What's that I heard?" A voice says from behind Haruna. Turning around, the gossiper comes face to face with Kaede, who just entered the bath with several other classmates.

"Ah! Kaede-san…" Ayaka called knowing with her here, she'll definitly lose. Of course, like always, Kaede is almost six feet tall with a nicely-shaped body from exercise.

"We're saying that the girl with the biggest boobs will get Negi-sensei for their roommate." Yue explains holding up a finger while sipping from a juice box that appears out of no where.

"EEEEEEH? REALLY!" Makie, who suddenly pop out from behind Yue, asks with her eyes shinning.

"OH! THAT'S A BIG EVENT!" Kazumi says from behind Ayaka, who's now staring at her with horrified eyes. A distance away, Asuna and Negi are now staring openly after hearing the news. Both only have one thing on their mind: 'That's not good…!'

"Who ever came up with the idea?" Sarah asks crossing her arms with an annoyed face.

"That'll be inncho-san!" Fumika says, dangling from Sarah in a piggy-back.

"Hmm, so who's the girl with the biggest breast?" Konoka asks ever so innocently.

"Hmm… that's definitely not us." Haruna says after taking a glance at both her, Yue, and Nodoka. Glancing over to the Narutaki twins and Evangeline, whose glaring daggers at Sarah, she wonders if they're really middle school girls. Looking to girls like Kaede, Mana, and Chizuru, she also wonder's if they didn't stay behind or something. Then she glances at those girls who are more… normal in the body development part. 'Now that's more like it…'

"Still, who's the girl with the biggest breasts?" Yuna asks to no one in particular and immediately caused an up roar as girls starts to compete with one another.

"ALRIGHT, SETTLE DOWN, SETTLE DOWN… **I SAY SETTLE DOWN**!" Kazumi shouts, shutting everyone up instantly with her right eye twitching. "I'LL SEE WHO'S THE BIGGEST HERE!" Pulling out a click board from nowhere, she scan throw the list. "The girl with the biggest boobs is… seat # 21, Chizuru Naba!" At that, everyone looks over to Chizuru, who puts a hand over her mouth and giggles.

"Arara, that's unexpected. So I get Negi-kun for my roommate?"

"J-JODO MATTE! THAT DATA IS OLD!" The inncho shouts, causing another up roar. Glancing over to Asuna, Sarah sent a silent massage via eye contacts. Getting the massage, Asuna starts to push Negi over to where they left his staff and cloth.

"Hurry up!" Baka Red whispers while gritting her teeth.

"A-Asuna-san… not so fast!" Negi says before reaching the edge of the tube. With a little help from Asuna, he soon finds himself out of the tube and heading over to his stuff as silently as possible. But fate is against him today. As Asuna also gets out of the tube, she tip toed over to where Negi is. Seems people are taking bath, the floor is extremely wet. That's the moment when Asuna loses her balance and tumbles into Negi. "KYAAAAAHH!"

"Eh?" Looking over at where the voice originated from, Ayaka finds the sight that probably only happens in her nightmare. "ASUNA-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO POOR NEGI-SENSEI?"

"I-INNCHO! T-THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Asuna says, getting into a defensive position as every girl in the bath save Sarah and Evangeline are looking at her with anticipation in their eyes.

"Well then, let's settle it this way them." Ayaka says before thrusting a finger at Asuna, "I challenge you to the competition!"

"EEEH?"

'That's not good. I got to help Asuna-san some how. I don't want to move!' Negi thought before he caught sight of his staff. 'This will do.' Running over and picking it up, Negi hides behind the wall and starts to do an incantation. Once it's done, a wind blew over to Asuna, too small to be noticed. Once it reaches her, Asuna suddenly finds herself very well endowed. "Eh?"

'He's done it…' Sarah thought with a sweat drop before walking towards the child teacher, who's has a triumphant smile on his face. "You really have done it this time…"

"Eh… what do you… whoops…" Negi says after getting a glimpse of what he did. "Ehehe… that's…"

"Got a way to reverse it?"

"Err… no?"

"Yup, that's a problem." Sarah says with a defeated sign as Negi just laugh sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"What the…"  
"Wow…"  
"Sugoi…"

"OOH! This is G… no H? Still, ASUNA KARUZAKA WINS THE COMPETITION!" Kazumi exclaims, causing all the girls to either cheer or sign in defeat.

"J-J-J-J-JODO MATTE!" Asuna snaps, waving her arms in frenzy as she finds herself continues to grow.

"That's… not natural." Nodoka says before taking a step back, and soon everyone save Sarah, who's next to Negi lecturing him, and Evangeline, who watch from a safe distance with a smirk.

"W-WHAT'S GOING ON?" Asuna asks no one in particular as her breasts grow so big that they feel like they'll explode… and that's exactly what happens. "**POP!** WAAAAAAHHH!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"ITAI!" Asuna exclaims after Konoka applied some creamed onto her chest, which is back to normal mind you. But it hurts like hell!

"Asuna stay still!" Konoka says with a big smile on her face before wiping a bit more cream onto her roommate and best friend.

"Go-gomenasai Asuna-san…" Negi say as he let's Sarah nurse the bump Asuna caused just a while ago. Looking back, Negi finds a pillow in his face. "UMM!"

"DON'T YOU LOOK YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Asuna snaps as she continues to beat the pillow onto Negi's face.

"You deserved it…" Sarah says with a sign and rolls her eyes. "But… Asuna-san… that's a little bit… over board ne?" Sarah mumbles after witnessing said girl picking up a very thick and threatening book. Now Konoka is physically restraining the girl from killing Negi.

"I still can't believe you did that!" Asuna says, bottoming up her pajamas with a frown.

"Gomenasai…" Says Negi with his head bowed.

"Just don't do it again okay?" Asuna says before pointing a finger at the care taker. "And you! You're doing the bathing business next time!"

"Yeah… hai, hai… ojou-sama." Sarah responses with a bit of sarcasm and earns a flick to the forehead. "Itai… now then, I'm going to bed."

"Ah… ano…" Negi asks knowing full well the futon is only designed for one person… and sharing with a person Sarah's size is… frustrating.

"Ah, Negi-kun, you can sleep up there!" Konoka chipped pointing to a space on top of the closet, which was transformed from store room space to a bunk.

"Ah… when…?"

"Hmm, ji-chan did it. He says that Negi-kun should sleep by himself, and climbing ladders is a good way to wake up in the morning! It's probably because if you're not careful, you can kill yourself!" Konoka sing songed, making Negi, Sarah, and Asuna to face fault with a BAM! "Ara? You guys okay?"

"Yeah… just fine." They chorused, wandering how innocent this girl can get.

"Anyway… Goodnight!" Sarah says before climbing into her futon. "Oh, Negi-sama, if you want, you can climb in anytime!"

"Ara? Are you two doing…?" Konoka asks with her innocent smile on, not knowing what she'd just implied.

"Err… no, they're not doing anything. Konoka, just go to sleep." Asuna says from her spot on the top bunk. "Besides, I'll have to deliver newspaper tomorrow, so goodnight!"

"Alright, goodnight!" Sarah says who's only too happy to fall asleep right there and then.

"Yea, night." Negi says with a yawn, instantly falling asleep as his head hits the pillow.

"Aya! Good night, sleep tight, and hope you won't fall down tonight!"

"KONOKA!" The other two exclaims as the granddaughter of the principal just giggles in pure delight. Negi meanwhile is already snorting away.

"I'm joking!" She says, and soon the others also start to laugh along with them.

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Chachamaru…"

"Hai master?"

"It's soon…" Evangeline says as she stares at the half lit moon as anticipation starts to build up inside her. 'Soon, I'll have my chance at revenge…'

> > > > > > > > > > 

**WARNING! RANDOMNESS!**

There's the saying 'watch where you're going! (err… not really, but deal with it… joking)' That also applies to other things that you do in life, like making stuff, reaching for items, and of course eating… and that's what Evangeline will learn for today's lesson…

"Master… would you like a moon cake?" Chachamaru asks as she produces a box of said cake from out of nowhere.

"Ah sure…" Taking one, Evangeline starts to chew, and soon finds them to be quite good. "Mm. Chachamaru, what are these made of?"

"Why, garlic and onion of course." Chachamaru answered truthfully without thinking for another second.

"**CHOKE! **COUGH! HACK! COUGH, COUGH! HACK!"

"Master, are you alright?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW I HATE GARLIC AND ONION!" Evangeline snaps at her robot servant, who just stares at her master with her unchanging face.

"But master, you need the vitamins provided by them."

"But I hate them!" Evangeline whined, making her looks more of a ten year old child than a hundreds years old vampire. "Who gave you those ideas anyway?"

"That would be Sarah-san master. She gave me a bag of garlic saying that the garden is full of them. The onion is from Choa-san, saying that it's good to eat them, which is true."

"DAMN YOU SARAH! Wait… why would Linshen have onions?"

"Why master, she does own a stall…" Chachamaru answers with an 'that's-a-stupid-question' tone.

"Duh!" Evangeline says before taking another bite unconsciously. "You know… they aren't that bad…" Just then, something seems very off… "Why does my tongue feels like its burning?"

"Well master, that'll be the super hot sauce added inside this moon cakes. They _are_ very special after all…"

"GGYYAAAAAH! MY TONGUE! NEED WATER!" And so, once again, Evangeline's scream travel miles and miles from the Mahora campus. Again… no body cares…

**END! **"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU! BUT WATER FIRST!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

APH: So that's another chapter with Negi and his caretaker… hopefully, it's not as bad as I think it is… and hopefully, the part with Evangeline suits your taste. And also, I'm going to be twisting the battle and stuff with Evangeline and Negi. I'm going to make the timeline a bit longer for that… so expect to see at least three chapters for it… maybe four or more.

Also, again, I really, **_REALLY_** need to know how you guys want Soya to appear, anime style or manga style. Although I prefer manga style, I still need to know my reader's opinion, ne? Well, see you next time! (Runs off stage)

Eva: (Runs on stage with an AK-47) WHERE IS THAT BASTARD

Cha: Master, you might want to use this. (Hands Eva her giant rifle.)

Eva: Thanks. NOW GET OVER HERE YOU ASSHOLE! (Runs after Aznpuffyhair with Chachamaru right behind her. Curtain falls and everything went black… but you can hear gun firing and screaming… I'll let you guess which one is from whom… you'll be surprised…)

APH: ONE MORE THING! (Appearing suddenly out of no where) Thz Max Xiao for proof reading and editing this chapter. From now one, he'll be joining us… but sorry you won't see him until the next chapter. But be assured that he'll also help me with some… torturing… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I think… Oh, and I'm a boy


	5. Hold It Partner!

APH: OKAY PEOPLE LITSEN UP! WE'RE HERE TO WELCOME MADMAXY101 FOR JOINING US!

Eva: Big Whoop… NOW CAN YOU GET OFF ME? (Wiggles from her spot under APH's butt…)

APH: (Looks down at the whining vampire) Now, now Eva-chan, don't be so hasty! (Grins at Evangeline.)

MX (or Madmaxy101): …

Chachamaru: Would any of you like some tea?

Eva: NOT HELPING!

MX: Sure! (Suddenly appears holding onto Chachamaru's hand. APH and Eva's jaw drops open.)

APH and Eva: (Shocked to no end) …

MX: I like what you've done with your hair! It's very… attractive (Purrs at Chachamaru).

Eva: (Turns all chibi) WAIT! HOLD ON! I'M YOUR MASTER HERE! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME! (Starts to drum her fist on the ground) WAAAH! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE HELPING ME!

Cha: I'm sorry… did you say something?

Eva: (Jaw drops again) …

APH: (Stands up) That'll traumatize her… So, how's the editing coming along?

MX: Yeah, whatever, I'll do that later. Shall we? (Offers arm to Chachamaru, who accepts and walks off) Bye, I'll see you soon! (Waves at the two other people)

APH: HEY WOW! FREEZE! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE WORKING FOR ME! DONT DITCH ME TO GO TO A DATE WITH A ROBOTIC CHICK!

Eva: (crawls into fetal position) She ignored me… she ignored me…

APH: He… (crawls into fetal position next to Eva) He… this… can't… be… happening… (starts to roll on the ground with Eva just right behind… both rolls off stage)

Asuna: (runs on stage dragging Konoka behind her) That's going to be a problem…

Konoka: Aycha! The author and editor are not available right now!

The Narutaki twins: (drop kicks Asuna and Konoka off stage) SHOW'S STARTING! GET READY! (Disappears off stage)

(Drum rolls) Unbelievably… Strange… productions presents! In association with EMO studios! My Unique Caretaker 5: Hold It Partner!

Asuna: (sweat drop) He actually did that…

Ayaka: (sweat drop) How lame…

MX: WHY YOU! (holds up chibi fist)

Disclaimer: Don't own Negima or any other character but Sarah… and maybe more OC's in the future.

> > > > > > > > > > 

It has been a little more than a week after the whole bath incident. Fortunately, none of her classmates pressed the matter with the breast thing and simply put it off as a childish prank. Life has pretty much turned normal once again… or as normal as it can get with the class of 2-A…

"GET UP! NEGI-SAMA! UP AND OUT! RISE AND SHINE!" Sarah shouts as she forcefully yanks the blanket off a still sleepy Negi.

"Mm… just five more minutes…" Negi says before rolling to the far side of the bed. Seeing her young charge going back to sleep, Sarah's left eye brow starts to twitch. Smirking with a sinister air, she decides to use… _it_.

"Oh Negi-sama." Sarah cooed sweetly, causing every instinct in Negi tell him to get up or suffer. "If you don't get up… I'll make you eat Kentucky… Fried… Chicken…"

"I'M UP!" Negi exclaims as he literally jump out of the bed, only to have his head meet painfully with the ceiling, sending him back to la-la land.

"Ah! Sarah-chan, I think you went over board…" Konoka says suddenly popping out of nowhere next to Sarah, making her lose her balance and falls down the ladder. "Aya, you alright?"

"Err… sure…" Just then, Asuna burst into the room, tossed her jacket aside, grabbed her uniform, rushed into the bathroom, only to reappear a second later. "GOTTA RUN! GONNA BE LATE!"

"Eh? Asuna, calm down, it's only 8:30." Konoka says with a sweet smile, and watches with fascination as Negi bolts out of his bed yelling, "EIGHT THIRTY! SARAH-SAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?"

"I tried you nut case…" Sarah says, nursing a bump caused by her fall earlier. "Well, let's get going!" Grabbing a slice of toast, Sarah stuffs it into Negi's mouth before grabbing him and Konoka by the waist and charging out the door after Asuna.

"HEHEHEHEHE! THIS IS FUN!" Konoka exclaims, giggling none stop as Negi flail his arms around wildly with his eyes wider than a saucers. "FASTER! FASTER!"

"GYAAAAAAAHH!" Negi's scream echoes off the empty hall and Sarah, carrying her charge and a giggling Konoka charge straight for the train station with only a few steps behind a panicking Asuna. Unknown to any of them, another disaster awaits for the day in the ever surprising Mahora middle school.

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Mm…" Evangeline moans as she nurse a bruise that happened to be caused by the cause of all her pain so far, Sarah.

"Master, please reframe from touching it." Chachamaru says as she holds an ice pack in her hand.

"Why me… for all this week, nothing good ever happened to me." The vampire moans again as her robot servant place the ice pack onto her bruise. "EEEK! COLD!" Just then, a scream cam from outside the window Evangeline is leaning against. "Eh… what's with that… HOLY SHIT! DUCK FOR COVER!" Evangeline screams before pulling Chachamaru with her down onto the floor just in time to see their poor child teacher fly through the window at break neck speed, crashes his face against the wall opposite the window, and slides down onto the floor.

"KYAAAAAH!" Nodoka screamed as Asuna flies from the same window, just barely missed the shy girl and crashes into Negi, using his body as a cushion. "A-Asuna-san… Negi-sensei… you guys okay?"

"BONZAI!" Konoka shouts as she also come flying into the window. Seeing this, Setsuna quickly rushes forward, grabbes Konoka and carries her bridal style. "OJOU-SAMA! YOU OKAY? YOU'RE NOT HURT ARE YOU? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

"Aya! Set-chan!" Konoka exclaims, causing the swordswoman to stop her ranting and noticed what she just did. Dropping Konoka in from the shock, Setsuna bows before hurry away back to her desk and bury her face into a text book (which just happens to be upside down), a huge blush on her face. "Set-chan…"

"Phew, made it just in time…" Sarah says after getting in from the window the other three had previously been 'using,' "So, how's… every… body?"

"Sarah/Sarah-san…" Negi and Asuna say as they appear before her in a flash, causing the caretaker's face to blanch.

"Err… that's the fastest way to get here in time…" As if on cue, the bell rang a second after Sarah finished her sentence. "See?"

"THAT'S VERY DANGEROUS YOU KNOW THAT!" Negi and Asuna exclaims simultaneously with comical tears pouring from their eyes.

"But it's fun!" Konoka sing song with a heart floating out after the sentence.

"KONOKA!" Asuna exclaims waving her arm around in frenzy. "IT IS NOT FUN AND IT IS NOT SAFE! YOUR GRANDFATHER WILL HAVE MY SKIN IF YOU'RE INJURED!" While Asuna is scolding her friend, said friend just keeps giggling like nothing life threatening just happened. "AND YOU!" Pointing a finger at Sarah, who's by now laughing very, VERY sheepishly.

"Ah, so energetic in the morning…" Takamichi, who just entered the room, says. "Negi-kun and Sarah-san the principal wants to see you. I'll substitute for now."

"Ah, we'll be right there!" Noticing a chance to escape a tongue lashing, Sarah grabs Negi's hand. "Well, we better get going!" And with that, she dashed out the room and escapes the murderous Asuna in a blink of a eye.

"Are there any sane people in this class at all…?" Chisame, who witnessed everything that took place, asks to no one in particular.

"I wonder the same thing…" Evangeline says from her location next to Chisame. "But with her here… there probably won't be soon…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Ohohoho! Seemly everyone is energetic today!" Konoemon says as he chuckles. Standing before him are Negi, who's very dizzy from Sarah's speed, and Sarah, who just stares at her young charge with an amused smile.

"Ah… p-principal… how may I help you?" Negi says after regaining some wit.

"Well, that's not really why your here. Oh, also, if you ever feels like dating my granddaughter, Negi-kun, all you need to do is ask." The principal says, and Konoka immediately pops back to his side and smacks him with a hammer. "Aya! Ji-chan!"

"…" Sarah and Negi just stare on dumbfounded as they witness the wound gush blood. "You might want to get that looked at…" Sarah says pointing to the wound after Konoka is escorted out.

"Ohohoho, Daijobou! So, how's class?" The principal asks as a bandage magically appears on the wound.

"Ah, they're doing fine really. They are showing some improvement." Negi says with a beaming smile while Sarah just offers a small one.

"Hohoho, good to hear. Good to hear! Now then, Sarah, you won't mind putting a barrier around the campus would you? It's easier to stop magical creatures from breaking in."

"As you wish, I'll do that after class is finished." Sarah says with a small smile and her eyes closed.

"Good, good. Now then, sorry for your time. You should be returning to class. Dismissed." And with that, the two left the office to go about their everyday business.

> > > > > > > > > > 

Nodoka once again found herself carrying a stack of books alone. Thinking back as to why, she remembers the Yue has something to do so left early while Haruna has to finish her manga before the dead line. Soon, she finds herself on the same stair where she tripped before and was saved by Negi-sensei. Her eyes clouded as she remembers that day as if it just happened yesterday. Just then, she finds herself repeating the same thing. "Eh… ah… AAAAAAAH!" Expecting for her back to hit the floor this time, she once again found something soft and warm instead.

"M-Miyazaki-san, that's very dangerous…"

"N-NEGI-SENSEI!"

"Hmm… we might need to ask the old geezer to add some safety procedure here…" Looking up, Nodoka finds Sarah holding all of her books that she dropped. Getting up in an instance, she quickly starts to apologize to the kid teacher.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're safe, that's what's most important." Negi says with a smile as Sarah starts to collect more books. An awkward silence settles between Nodoka and Negi as they stare at each other… then…

"Hey, Negi-bouzo!" Asuna says, popping out of nowhere, scaring the stuffing out of Nodoka and Negi.

"Hmm, Asuna, what's up?" Sarah asks after putting the book down.

"Mm… something had come up. I need you two. Come on!" Grabbing the teacher and caretaker's hand, Asuna leads them away as Nodoka just stare on.

'I was saved… again…'

> > > > > > > > > > 

"THIS! THIS IS IT!" Asuna exclaims, flashing an ordinary looking letter into Negi and Sarah's face, but they just blink at it like it's some sort of alien device. "THIS LETTER CAME FROM WALES! It's even addressed from the Wales Magical Association!"

"Eh… you're right." Negi says after getting a better look at it.

"Hmm… need to be careful next time." Sarah says, plucking the letter out of Asuna's hand. "Eh, it's from your sister!"

"AH! GIVE ME GIVE ME!" Negi says, turning into a chibi and jumping at Sarah, hands out stretched, eager to read the content.

"Alright, calm down would you!" After her young charge had calm down, Sarah opens the letter and finds a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, Sarah find herself staring at what seemly looks like an ordinary piece of paper, but she knows better. "Okay, you ready Negi-sama?"

"Hai…" After that, Sarah pressed something on the paper, and the image of Nekane Springfield appears on it.

'Wow… pretty…' Asuna thought before looking at Negi's smiling face. 'And he thinks that I'm like his sister…'

"**Hello Negi, how's it going?**" The letter starts as Nekane starts to speak. "**I hope you are well. And I hope Sarah has been taking good care of you.**"

"Oh yes, real good care…" Negi says, which earns him a fist into his head courtesy of Sarah.

"You miserable, ungrateful…"

"**Both me and Anya are fine. Also, I hope that your training is going well. And I know it's a bit early, but have you found a partner yet? They say that mages usually attract their partner. So I'm sure yours is probably just around the corner. I pray that you find a wonderful partner in your training period! (End of message)**"

"Eh? That's a bit early." Sarah says earning a confused expression from Asuna.

"Eh? Partner?" Asuna asks as she puts Negi into a head lock.

"AH! ASUNA-SAN! CHOKING! NOT BREATHING!"

"Not until you tell me what this partner thing is!"

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"This partner deal is what every magister mages must have." Sarah starts, causing Asuna to stop choking the poor kid. "You see, well mages can be quite powerful in long distance attacks, they're very fragile to melee combat."

"Like you're one to talk…" Negi says earning another fist in the head.

"I'M NOT FINISHED! Anyway, a mage's partner is also known as a minister magi or mage, depends on what you want to call them. I'm living example of one… although my mage is somewhere goofing around in the world…" Sarah whispers out the last part with an annoyed sign and an equally annoyed look.

> > > > > > > > > > 

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere…

"ACHOO!" A man sneezed. "Some chick must be talking about me… fufufu…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"There was a legend. It's the start of the partner system." Negi says holding up a finger and went into 'geek' mode. "It was said that there's a beautiful mage who was the savior of the world, and it was said that she had a courageous knight to protect her." Negi says with the background of a statue of a woman holding a staff with robes and a man with a giant sword and shield with armors kneeling next to the woman.

'Eh… where did that come from?' Asuna thought as her eyes change into two small black dots.

"In association to that legend, even in today, mages will take a partner who supports them. You can call them a 'mage's disciple' if you want. And it'll also be pretty silly if a mage today doesn't have a partner."

"Hmm… so it has to be a girl for you… right?" Asuna asks putting a finger on her chin as she looks at the ceiling.

"Yes, male mages usually has a beautiful girl will female mages usually takes handsome man with them." Sarah says with a small smile and her eyes closed. "And it seems to be quite popular for partners to get married these days."

"So it 'is' like a girlfriend boyfriend thing isn't it?" Asuna asks with an irritated look will pulling at Negi's cheek.

"Not really. There are two types of contract really: a permanent one and a temporary one."

"So Negi-kun's real purpose for coming to Japan is to look for a permanent partner?" A voice asks from behind the three.

"No, it's too… GAAAAAAAHHH!" Sarah jumps as Negi goes bug eyed and Asuna's jaw hits the floor. "KONOKA!" They chorused.

"Hi!" The said girl just waves innocently at them.

"H-How long had you…" Asuna asks, still a little in shock at her friend's 'teleportation.'

"Hmm, somewhere starting with Negi looking for a partner I guess." Konoka says with a smile. "By the way, what's in that letter?"

"N-NOTHING!" The three chorused again as Negi dashes off to hide the letter and Sarah with Asuna blocking Konoka from seeing where he hides it.

"OY! EVERYONE! I HEARD THAT NEGI-KUN'S PURPOSE FOR COMING TO JAPAN IS TO LOOK FOR A PARTNER!" Konoka shouts out the still opened door of their dorm room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sarah and Asuna shouts with sweat drops on the back of their heades.

"I'M HERE TO BE A TEACHER!" Negi shouts as his eyes turning into spiral.

"Ah, I'm just joking. Anyway, Asuna, grandpa called again. So I got to go!" Konoka says with a wink and a wave. Turning on her heel, she marches out the door humming a tone, not knowing what she had just got Negi into.

"Eh, not 'that' again…" Asuna says with an irritated look.

"What's 'that'?" Sarah asks after closing the door of the dorm.

"Still, that's pretty shocking…" Asuna says after signing.

"Yea, I was wondering what to do if my cover got blown…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Did you hear that?" Fuuka, the older of the Narutaki's asks her sister.

"I heard…" Fumika says, having to contain herself from squealing in delight.

"Fufufu…" The two chuckles as they tip toed their way away from Asuna's door. And so, within the next fifteen to twenty minutes, the rumor had spread through the entire dormitory…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Ehehe… that really was a close call…" Negi says as he clenches his staff in a vise grip.

"Yea… if you gets blown… the head master will recall you, turn you into an ermine… and your sister will skin me alive… literally." Sarah says as she pictures the usually kind Nekane growing fangs and has a sinister grin on her face. She shuddered and made a note to NEVER think about it.

"… I'd better be careful from now on huh?" Negi says sharing a mental picture similar to Sarah's with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"You better…" Sarah growled out causing her charge to take a step away from her. "Well, let's just forget about that partner stuff for now." Sarah says, jumping back to her usually self with her small smile and empty eyes.

"YOSH! GOT TO PREPARE FOR TOMORROW FIRST!" Negi exclaims, doing a dramatic pose just to show his determination.

"NEGI-SENSEI!" A voice calls out from a distance away from Negi.

"Ah, yes?" Turning back, Negi finds himself facing a smaller version of the female stampede from the love potion incident. His face dropped a few level of color when he sees them. "WAAAAAAAHHH!"

"PICK ME FOR YOUR PARTNER!" Ayaka exclaims with her eyes so shining it's hard to stare into them.

"PICK ME! PICK ME!" Makie shouts as she runs toward her child teacher.

"WAH!" Sarah exclaims as she was being pushed away by the group of girls.

"YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A PARTNER RIGHT?" Ku Fei asks as she tries to push the other girls away.

"What is it? A girlfriend? A fiancé?" Kazumi asks with her microphone in front of her.

"When's the ball?" Fuuka asks as she continues to pat Negi on the shoulder.

"W-When did you guys hear about that?" Negi asks as he continues to get backed into a poll.

"So it's true!" Haruna exclaims as her eyes takes on a demonic glow.

"THAT STAFF IS A SYMBOL FOR LOYALTY RIGHT?" Fumika asks as her eyes turn all big and shiny.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!" Negi shouts as he starts to panic. Looking around, he finds no gap at all in the wall of girls. Just then, the very temperature seemed to drop at least ten degrees, causing all the girls to stop their ranting and slowly turns their heads towards the source… and they regret it.

Sarah stands there with her hair covering her eyes with a snarl on her face. An aura of doom seems to leak from her as she slowly but surely walks towards them. Once she reaches the line, all the girls part a path and thus Negi comes face to face with Sarah. "Negi-sama…"

"H-Hai…?" Negi asks, only seeing Sarah in that mood once before, and the result wasn't pretty. Just then, Sarah raises her head with a big, cheerful grin, which causes Negi to be taken off guard. "Let's run for it!" And with that, she grab onto Negi's head like that time of the love potion incident and jump over the girls, lands on her feet, and dashes off the horizon.

The students of 2-A stands in silence and starts to take in everything… and it didn't take long. "AAAAAHH! SARAH-SAN STOLE NEGI-SENSEI!" Misa shouts pointing a finger at where the duo had rushed off to.

"AFTER THEM!" The whole class chorused, and thus another stampede starts off. Turning a corner, the whole class sees Sarah dashing across the street in a speed that rivals Asuna's. "F-fast… still, GET THEM!"

"Eh… Negi-sama, forgive me…" Sarah says after taking a glance at her back.

"Eh? For what?" Negi asks afraid of the answer, and he's right to be afraid. A very wicked grin spread across Sarah's face as the light seemed to dim, creating omnivorous shadows on the caretaker. "Eh…?"

"For this…" Letting go the child, Negi never gets a chance to understand what's going on before a foot connects with his face, sending him towards the direction of a tower of the school. "THAT'S THE ONLY WAY TO GET YOU AWAY FAST ENOUGH!" Sarah sing songed as a heart floatrd out from the end of the sentence before leading the students of 2-A into a wild goose chase. 'I always wanted to use him as a soccer ball … fufufu.'

> > > > > > > > > > 

Konoka is panting. Why you ask? Well, she had just escaped a few men in black suits chasing after her. Why are they chasing her? Well, that's for another time, as our favorite child teacher decides that moment to crash face first into Konoka's stomach, knocking both him and her down onto the ground.

"Itai… I swear Sarah-san is psychotic sometimes…" Negi says as he rubs his head.

"Negi-kun?"

"Eh?" Looking up, Negi found himself on the lap of a very beautiful girl in a kimono with flower patterns… except he can't remember who she is. "AAHH! GOMENAISAI! AHHH… I DIDN'T… WELL… AH…!"

"You surprised me Negi-kun!" The girl says in a very familiar voice with a very familiar voice. "You don't recognize me? It's me!"

"Eh?" Taking a close look, he finally placed the voice and smile with a face. "K-K-K-K-KONOKA-SAN!"

"What's going on? You surprised me back there, suddenly dropping from the sky and bumping into me?" Konoka asks with her innocent smile and winked at Negi.

"WOW! AMAZING! IS THAT A JAPANESE KIMONO? IT'S SO PRETTY!" Negi exclaims, making Konoka giggle in delight. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Ara… Negi-kun, what are you doing here?" Konoka asks, either not hearing the question or deciding to ignore it… probably the former. Just then…

"KONOKA-SAMA?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"KONOKA-OJOU-SAMA?"

"AH! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Konoka squeaked and grab hold of one of Negi's hands and starts to drag him away.

"You're running away from some one? Actually, I am too…" Just then, Sarah burst out from a corner. Looking around, her eyes lands on both Konoka and Negi running away into the school. "Ara? Negi-sama…?"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"EEEEEEEHHH? KONOKA-SAN'S MARRIAGE INTERVIEW?" Negi and Sarah exclaims at the shocking news (Sarah joined them after spotting them).

"That's right… Grandpa seems to make it a hobby for arranging marriage interview for me… he's always recommending people to me left and right."

"I see… still, why are you here?" Sarah asks after taking in the information.

"Aycha? We were supposed to take photos for the marriage interview today… but I ran away halfway through it…" Konoka explains with a sheepish smile as Sarah just raises an eye brow.

"Soka… eh… by the way… um… what's a marriage interview?" Negi asks the other two, causing them to face fault with an audible **BAM**!

"A marriage interview is for your future husband or wife." Konoka starts as she searches inside her sleeves for something.

"Those interviews are something you do to decides your future partner… it's a Japanese tradition right?" Sarah finishes just as Konoka takes out a stack of paper.

"Eh… partner?" Negi asks, still not understanding fully.

"That's right! Take a look!" Konoka says cheerfully as she spreads the stack of paper on a table to reveal files of people, all of them male.

"Wow…" Sarah deadpanned as Negi picks up a picture to exam it.

"These people are all amazing! They're doctors, lawyers…"

"I don't like them…"

"Eh?" Sarah and Negi were taken back by Konoka's unhappy answer.

"I don't like any of them… the age gaps are too large… some are even twice my age!" Konoka says as she flips through another stack of paper without a smile on her face. "Although I'm already fourteen… we're still children. It's too early to have a future partner, right?" Konoka says with a small, soft smile as she sits down on a chair next to the table with all the papers on it.

"That… THAT'S WHAT I THINK TOO! I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY KONOKA-SAN!" Negi says totally understand the pressure on those type of things while Sarah just continues to scan through the file.

"Speaking of which, Negi-kun is looking for a partner too right?" Standing up, Konoka walks up to the child and bent down to eye level. "If that's the case, instead of grandpa's choices, I rather have Negi-kun as my partner…"

"Eh?" That statement also catches the attention of Sarah, who's scanning a particular of about mid thirty.

"BECAUSE NEGI-KUN LOOKS LIKE HE'LL BE REALLY HANDSOME WHEN HE GROWS UP!" Konoka squeaks as she went into frenzy with her face blushing madly. "KYAAAAH! FORIGNERS ARE THE BEST AFTER ALL!" A thought bubble appears on top of her head and shows a picture of Negi at 18 year old, making Negi's jaw hit the ground as Sarah's eyes widen to saucer size.

'That's…' Sarah starts only to stop as she caught herself blushing. 'Err… guess he does looks like his old man…'

> > > > > > > > > > 

In the middle of nowhere… again…

"ACHOO!" The stranger sneezed again. "Wow… some chick must be thinking about me again… I'm quite popular with the ladies ne?"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Oh! I know! I'll use fortune telling to see the type of partner Negi-kun will get!" Konoka says clapping her hand happily.

"Eh? Fortune telling?"

"She's the head of the fortune telling club…" Sarah says in a 'duh!' tone.

"Ah… of course!" Negi says with an embarrassing blush on his face.

"Now then…" Taking one of Negi's hand, Konoka turns it over as she kneels in front of Negi with her face in total concentration. "Hmm… I see…"

"Eh? What did you see?"

"You're future partner is already near by…"

"That's a given…" Sarah says as she kneels down next to Konoka.

"That person's relationship with Negi-kun had slightly improved over the last few weeks…"

"Err… that's quite a few…" Negi says with his eyes turning into small black dots.

"… You have seen her panties before…" Konoka continues as she continues to read Negi's hand.

"ORO!" Sarah exclaims before sending a glare toward her young charge, who's blushing a shade redder than tomato… if that's even possible. "That's also quite a few…"

"Hmm… that person has two pony tails and bells as her 'charm point'! She also appears to be quite violent…" Konoka says, causing both Sarah and Negi's jaw drop in the same time when only one person's name pop out. 'ASUNA KARUZAKA?'

"I-ISN'T THAT ASUNA-SAN?" Negi exclaims as Konoka let go of his hand. "P-PLEASE DON'T DO FORTUNE TELLING SO IRRESPONSIBLY!"

"Ahaha! That was just a joke! But Negi-kun really likes Asuna, ne?"

"WH… I… I DON'T…"

"N-Negi-sama doesn't like her that way…" Sarah says with a big sweat drop on her head.

"AHAHA! NEGI-KUN IS ALL RED!" Konoka chipped happily as she skips around Negi and Sarah. "Negi-kun's relationship with Asuna had improved lately!"

"THAT… THAT'S NOT…!"

"Oh? You do know that Asuna doesn't hate you as much as she would like us to think. In fact, she's being quite happy lately!" Konoka chipped with a heart flowing after the sentence. "And guess what?"

"Eh?" Negi stops his frenzy waving of arm and stare at Konoka.

"I'm also very happy lately!" Walking over, Konoka puts her arm around Negi's waist. "Ever since you came… it's like I got a super kawaii little brother! And that's why I'm happy!" Konoka says softly with a wink as she watches in delight as Negi's blush gets bigger.

'Is that so…' Sarah thought as she watches on with a genuine smile… a light flash in Sarah's eyes before it disappears.

"K-Konoka… san… I'M NOT A LITTLE BROTHER! I'M A TEACHER!" Negi exclaims after a few seconds of silence.

"AHAHA! NEGI-KUN IS MAD AGAIN!" Konoka exclaims as she starts to giggle and run around the room with Negi hot on her tail.

"…" Sarah just watches on with a content smile as she sits on the desk they were using for the files. The chase continues for a few seconds until Konoka trips on her kimono, which causes a chain reaction.

As Konoka trips, she slams into Sarah's chest head first, knocking the six feet tall caretaker down, who's leg stiffen in instinct, which kicked out Negi's legs from under him, which also prompts him to fall, and just as that happened, Konoka's kimono skirts ride up her legs to reveal…

"AH!" Sarah suddenly untangles herself, appeared in front of Negi in a flash, grabs his head, and with a very loud **CRACK **turns his head a straight 90 degrees side way. "Ah… err… whoops…"

"S-Sarah-san… that's cruel…" Negi says as tears pour from his eyes from the pain.

"Err… gomen ne… that's just… a protective instinct…"

"Protect me from what?"

"From being corrupted and turned into a pervert!" A voice says from the door way. "Negi… you…! I was worried about you and came looking… but I find…"

"A-ASUNA-SAN!" Sarah and Negi exclaims at the same time as their color dram from their face.

"Ko-Konoka-san… a mature person like you seducing Negi-sensei…" Ayaka, who has a very scary expression on, addressed Konoka, who had just finish standing up.

"AYCHA! INNCHO-SAN! THAT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Konoka exclaims as she waves her arms around with a blush on her face.

"A-ASUNA-SAN! ITS' NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!" Negi says with a similar expression as Konoka on his face.

"I-IT'S NOTHING! REALLY!" Sarah says as she also tries to calm the two extremely pissed girls down.

"THERE HE/SHE IS!" A few voice shouts from the hall way, making Negi, Sarah, and Konoka to bare the same expression of horror, which causes Ayaka and Asuna to wonder what could be so horrible to cause such face… but they don't need to wait long. After a second or two, the door to the room was kicked open as the students of 2-A and a few men dressed in black burst into the room.

"PRINCE NEGI!"

"FOUND HIM!"

"MARRY ME!"

"KONOKA-OJOU-SAMA!"

"Err… that's a problem." The three horrified girls and boy says before they look at each other, share a nod, and promptly dashed off using the other door of the room… well, Negi and Sarah dashed off with Konoka in bridal style inside Sarah's arms.

"WAAAH! THEY'RE RUNNING AGAIN!"

"GET HIM!"

"PICK ME NEGI! PICK ME!"

"KONOKA-OJOU-SAMA!"

"KONOKA-SAMA! COME BACK!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"ASUNA! OUT OF THE WAY!"

And so, the afternoon was spent running around the school, escaping from the mob of doom… err… girls and men in black. Although it may seems horrible to others, it's quite an enjoyable location, as the three who's running laugh all the way right after sun set. All enjoyed the little exercise they acquired that day.

> > > > > > > > > > 

A small black blur speed past the court yard of the school. Dashing into a bush, its tiny eyes shine within the shadow… searching for a certain kid with red hair and a staff…

'Aniki… wait for me…'

> > > > > > > > > > 

**RANDOMNESS WITH EVANGELINE!**

"Master… why are they chasing Negi-sensei?" Chachamaru asks as she runs besides her master, who's also running for some reason.

"Because there's a rumor saying that he's looking for a partner…" Evangeline answers as she turns a corner.

"Then why is Konoe-san being chased?"

"Because she escaped from her marriage interview…"

"Master…?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we being chased?" Chachamaru asks as she turns behind her to see a mob of girls and men in black chasing after her and Evangeline.

"Because…" Raising her fist, the vampire slams it into Sarah's head, which happens to be a step behind them. "THIS IDIOT DECIDES TO DRAG US ALONG!"

"EVA-CHAN! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU HAPPEN TO BE THERE AT THE WRONG PLACE AND THE WRONG TIME!" Sarah exclaims happily with a tired grin as she continues to carry a giggling Konoka.

"LESS TALKING! MORE RUNNING!" Negi exclaims as he continues to dash in full speed with Evangeline and Chachamaru right behind him, who have Sarah hot on their tail, then the mob of girls and men in black shouting, also chasing after the boy protégé and Konoka.

"I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY YOU DRAG ME INTO THIS!" Evangeline exclaims as the group turns a corner and continues to run.

"AH! THAT'S IT!" Sarah suddenly says as she gets an idea of how to stall the angry… err… exciting mob. "Sorry Eva-chan!"

"WHAT FOR!" Evangeline exclaims as she looks back at Sarah, and caught the sight of her apologetic grin. "Oh no… no you don't…"

"Gomen ne!" Tossing Konoka to Chachamaru, who caught her without incident, Sarah grabs Evangeline by the head, who happens to be just the same size as Negi.

"AAAHH! DON'T! PLEASE! NOT THAT! I BEG YOU!" Now the vampire is desperate as Sarah skips to a stop and rears her arm with Evangeline back. "AAAAHH! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T DO IT!" Evangeline says as comical tears poor from her eyes.

"You'll survive it!" With that, Sarah, using all her strength, toss the poor ten-year old-looking girl into the angry mob… err… exciting mob.

"KYAAAAAHHH! BONZAI!"

"Eh?" The mob chorused before they were hit head on by a Evangeline cannon ball.

"Gomen!" Grabbing Konoka from Chachamaru, Sarah once again dashes off after her young charge as he sends an appreciative smile her way.

Walking over, Chachamaru kneel down before Evangeline and poked her a few times. "Master? (Poke…) Master? Are you alright?"

"C-Chachamaru…"

"Hai?"

"W-When's the next full moon…"

"That will be in another week."

"G-Good… please put me as MIA before that time comes… I think I broke something…" Evangeline says before she loses all consciousness.

"…Hai… master…" Chachamaru says before picking Evangeline up and starts to walk away towards their cabin. 'I had never seen master having so much fun before… Sarah D. McDocland… arigatou…'

**END RANDOMNESS… for now!**

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Ah! Nothing to like taking a bath to relax your muscles!" Negi says as he sinks lower into the huge bath tube in the bath house. "All that running sure is tiring!"

As it turns out, the class of 2-A is very persistence. They don't give up until they are either tired or satisfied. As for today, it's the former. "Hopefully, nothing like that will ever happens again…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

Inside the room of Asuna and company, Konoka is no where to be found. As for Asuna and Sarah, they're gathering stuff for a bath in the bath house, both drenched in sweat from the running… while, Sarah was running, Asuna is busy stopping the girls from raping her roommate and teacher.

"Hopefully, we don't have to relive that ever again… I had enough experience with stampedes already." Sarah says with a shudder.

"Agreed." Asuna says as she finishes gathering the necessary stuff. Now both of them are wearing bath robes with a towel draped over their shoulders. Sarah has her hair down while Asuna still kept hers in two pony tails. The two head out as they settle into a comfortable silence, not knowing that another group is on their way to an unsuspecting kid…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"AAAHHH… So peaceful… **SPLASH!** GAAAHH! WHAT?" Negi exclaims as he looks back over his shoulder to find… the class of 2-A, all wearing their own respective swim suits. Some in one piece, other two, and some are even very suggestive if they allow any other male to see them…

"NEGI-KUN! PICK ME!"

"NO! PICK ME!"

"MAKE ME YOUR PRINCESS!"

"AAAAHH! LET GO OF ME!" Negi shouts as a few girls start to grab him.

"AH!" Ako suddenly shouts with a blush on her face. She's one of the one's that are close to Negi. "N-Negi-sensei is so icky!"

"Eh?"

"AH!"

"EH!"

"KYAH! Oh, Negi-sensei you perv!" Sakurako Shiina jokes as she felt something brush against her thigh.

"AH!" Makie exclaims before her right hand blur forward and into the water. "Negi-sensei is so icky! You're fast! But I'm faster!" Makie says as she looks at Negi, only to see both his hands high up in the air. "Eh…? If that's you… then what's this… long… warm… fluffy…?" Pulling her hand out, Makie comes face to face with a… what?

The 'thing's' eyes flash a white light before Makie decides the best course of action, dropping it and screams very loud! "KYAAAAAAHH! A MOUSE!" After the proclamation left her mouth, the so call 'mouse' starts to blur around the girl, taking what every it can off them. As it progress furthers, Negi starts to find himself blushing redder by the second.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" Asuna shouts as she comes rushing in with Sarah hot on her tail. Both heard the screams coming from the bath house.

"I-IT'S A MOUSE!" Natsumi exclaims as she cover her exposed breasts with her arms.

Just then, the proclaimed 'mouse' shot out of the water, seeing two new target, but unknown to it, that's its doom it's approaching at high speed.

> > > > > > > > > > 

Kamo is having fun. Oh yes, he's having a lot of fun. Taking off girls' tops cannot be compared to any other thing in the world.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" Hearing a new voice, he turns his head to find two more girls in bath robe running towards them. With the steam caused by the bath, he can't see clearly, but one thing is clear, 'more meat…'

"I-IT'S A MOUSE!" A girl with short red hair exclaims as she covers her breasts with her arms.

'Hmm… average… but I wonder…' Kamo thinks before taking full speed off towards the two new figures. Once he leap into the air, he regrets it so fast that the world slows down as he gets sees the face of one of the figures that had just entered. 'Eh? That's… oh shit…'

> > > > > > > > > > 

The blur shot forward with such incredible speed that Asuna was frozen on the spot. However, just before the blur could reach her, another blur stretched out, grabbed the first blur, and slammed it into the ground with a loud **CRASH**, creating a small crater the size of a watermelon. "Eh?" Asuna gasps as she stares at the smoking crater with Sarah's arm buried half way into it.

'Note to self… don't get on her bad side…' The girls of 2-A mentally added another thing to their 'not to do' list, not knowing that everyone in their class had just add the same thing to their own list. It would have being humorous had it being for another reason.

"You should be more careful." Sarah says with a small smile as she pulls her hands out from the crater and looks down to see their criminal. "Eh… that's…"

"KAMO?" Negi exclaims as he kneels down next to the crater to see a twitching ermine with a extra huge smoking lump on his head.

"L-long time no see… aniki…" The ermine mutters out before it loses consciousness for a good few hours to come…

> > > > > > > > > > 

Kamo: That's mean…

APH: Well, you're not in a position to talk… really.

Eva: (a bandage on her head) What about me?

MX: You're not important.

Eva: (Stares at MX) I'll let you know that I'M THE EVER SO POWERFUL EVANGELINE AK MCDOWELL! THE UNDYING MAGE! THE-

APH: (Smacks Eva on the head) WE GOT IT!

Cha: Ah, sorry master, I was busy…

Kamo: (Jump onto Chachamaru) Wow, ane-san, where have you been all my life?

MX: (Gasp) OI! NO TOUCHY! ONLY LOOKIE! YOU FREAKING SQUIRREL!

Kamo: HEY! FOR YOUR INFO! I'M AN FREAKING ERMINE! (do the middle finger)

MX: GRRR… YOU ASKED FOR IT! (Pounces onto Kamo and starts to fight.)

APH: That's a problem… OI! DON'T KILL MY EDITOR YOU IDIOT!

Eva: I'm scared! WAAAAAH! (Cries onto Chachamaru's shoulder)

Everyone: (freezes)

MX: (Pointing at Eva) Is she really crying?

APH: I guess so… wait… crap! THAT MEANS!

Nagi: (appears out of nowhere) YOU MADE EVA-CHAN CRY! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!

Everyone but Cha and Eva: KYAAAAAH! RUN AWAY! (Dashes off with Nagi swinging a chainsaw behind the group)

Cha: Right now the author is currently being… mutilated…while his editor lies in somewhat of a decapitated state… So I'll relay the message.

Thz all readers so far for supporting! Even though there are more hits than review. Still, thz for reading it anyway. The Soya case is still on. Right now we have two manga (with author) and one anime (My baka of an editor)! Plz vote! It is very crucial!

Cha: Now then, master, let's get you back home.

Eva: (sniff) O-okay… (sniff. Both walks off stage)

EDITORS NOTE: THE MADNESS ENDS…for now… I don't even want to know what the twisted evil genius think of next : P


	6. Down the Sakura Lane

APH: Well… I survived the rampage known as Nagi Springfield and so did my editor… but it hurts…

Eva: That's what you get for doing bad stuff to me (grin smugly)

APH: Don't worry… I'll get you back in the story… (grin darkly)

MX: HOW CAN YOU TWO STILL BE HAPPY! WE HAVE LIKE NO REVIEWS AND YET YOU TWO ARE STILL HAPPY! (Starts to cry uncontrollably)

Cha: Would any of you like some tea?

APH: No thz you… doctor says no tea for a while… (Look at MX) him too…

MX: Sob… so cold… sob (crawls to a corner on all fours, darks lines appear on the background)

Konoka: Nee, nee (pats MX on the shoulder) you still on for tonight?

MX: (Starts to roll around) …so…cold…

APH: He thinks you're giving him pity dates…

Asuna: HEY! MY FRIEND ISN'T LIKE THAT! (Shakes a chibi fist)

Kamo: YEAH! ANE-SAN ISN'T LIKE THAT! (Also shakes a chibi fist)

MX: (Cries even harder) WAAAAAHH!

APH: OH FOR THE LOVE OF…!

MX: (Hugs APH'S legs) NII-SAN! COMFORT ME!

APH: (Goes bug eyed) WAAAH! LET GO!

MX: (Hug Konoka's Legs) NEE-SAN! HOLD ME! (Peek up the skirt)

Asuna; (Turns Chibi) HEY YOU!

Konoka: (blush) Aycha…!

APH: ANYWAY! (Smacks MX on the head to calm him down) This story may not contain all that humor. It's the starting of the Eva-arc!

Eva: Hooray…!

APH: Cheer up! It's about you!

Eva: GAAAAHH! THAT MEANS MORE TORTURE! (Crawls into fetal position) …more…torture…

APH: (flashes canines) tehehe…

Narutaki twins: (drop kick APH) NO TIME TO WASTE! MUST START CHAPTER!

APH: GYAAAHHH! (Fly off stage)

MX: (Continue to cry while blushing) …sob…sob…

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT SARAH!

Sarah: I RESENT THAT!

> > > > > > > > > > 

A week had passed since Kamo arrived, and things are still as chaotic as they go. It ranged from the ermine setting both Negi and Nodoka up to Sarah and Eva playing a game of GO while they're at each other's throats… or more specifically, they are at each other's throats.

Now it's Thursday, and it just happens that today is the first day of the full moon, and we all know that full moons tend to cause certain creatures to go berserk. And our favorite gymnastic girl, Makie Sasaki, is about to find out one of those… unpleasant creatures.

"Hmm… it's late…" Makie says as she walks down Sakura Lane with her backpack hugged to her chest. "Mm… it's scary…" Just then, something dashed across the lane from behind Makie, causing her to pause in her tracks with wide eyes.

Afraid to turn around yet curious at the same time, Makie slowly spun both her head and waist. Once she's done, she lets out a sigh of relief as there sits a black cat on the street. "Oh, little guy, you scared me back there!" Makie says with a sweet smile and watched as the cat meow once and walks away.

"Seat # 16… Makie Sasaki…" A voice says, causing a chill to runs down Makie's spine. Turning around in a flash, the gymnist only seeing a figure in a black cloak and a set a fangs approaching her at a fast pace.

"AH! IYAAAAAANN!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"…" Sarah stares out the window from inside her dorm. It's late, and Asuna and Konoka had already gone to bed. The only one left awake is Negi, who is finishing grading a paper, and her.

"Ah… Sarah-san… it's time already?" Negi asks as he stacks the papers he was working on together in a neat pile.

"…yeah…" Sarah says before turning just enough to let Negi see one of her red eyes. Except this time it's different. Instead of her usually empty eyes, what Negi sees is a half-covered eye with slit pupil. "… It's that time again…" Sarah says with a small sad smile before she walks toward her futon. "Negi-sama, please get some sleep… it's late."

"Ah… sure, goodnight." Negi says before he walks into the bathroom to change into his pajamas.

"…goodnight…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"AAAHH! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Asuna screams as she once again bursts into the dorm's room.

"Eh… it's only eight…" Sarah says as she drinks a cup of milk.

"Yeah. Asuna, it's still early!" Konoka says with a smile as she washes the dishes from breakfast.

"Eh… that's strange… must be habit…" Asuna says with a sign. Looking around the room, she finds one occupants missing. "Ara? Where is that brat?"

"Negi-sama is still sleeping. He stayed up late last night." Sarah says finishing the last of her milk.

"Hmm… how would you know?" Konoka asks putting a finger on her lower lip. "Unless… you two were…"

"GYAAAHH!" Sarah exclaims as Asuna face fault. "WE/THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" The two exclaims, waking up the kid teacher in an instant.

"Mou… Sarah-san… what time is it?" Negi asks as he moans and rub his left eye with a hand.

"It's five past eight." Sarah answers as she glares at a giggling Konoka.

"Ah… that's early… anyway, let's get ready for school!" Negi exclaims as he jumps off the ladder. Charging into the bathroom, he finishes his morning routing in five minutes before coming out dressed all nicely in his usually suit.

"Aycha, enthusiastic aren't you!" Konoka says with a hand on her cheek and a beaming smile.

"ANYWAY! TIME'S A WASTING! LET'S GO!" With that, he charges out the room leaving a giggling Konoka, a confused Asuna, and an amused Sarah.

"Well, might as well get going ne?" Asuna asks, earning a nod from the other two before they too walk out the door. Unknown to them, on Asuna's bed, a certain ermine is having the dream of his life… as for it's content… err… we're not allowed to say (grin apologetically).

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Aycha, a new morning for a new beginning!" Konoka chipped with a beaming smile as she, Negi, Asuna, and Sarah stand in the ever cramped train heading for the campus of Mahora Middle high.

"Hmm, why are you always so energetic?" Asuna asks with a badly concealed smile on her annoyed face.

"Huh? That's because I have Negi-kun with me!" Konoka chipped again with a heart floating around her as she put Negi into a bear hug from behind.

"AH! K-K-K-KONOKA-SAN!" Negi exclaims as he waves his arms around wildly with his face as red as a tomato.

"Hmm… ever the pervert, aren't you?" Sarah says more of a statement than question with a teasing smile. The only purpose of it is to see the child teacher go even redder and go into frenzy. Just then, the train gives a jerk, causing Negi to smash his head into Konoka's breasts as Asuna, almost losing her balance, smashes her breasts into the already hyperactive childs face. Sarah just flinches a little, giving the only sign that the jerk affected her.

"Aya… Negi-kun…" Konoka says with a blush and a sweet smile while Asuna just puts on an annoyed face.

"You'll get disqualified if you keep that up…" The Baka Red says, her left eye brow twitching once in a while.

"Ahaha… gomen…" Negi apologize while rubbing his head.

"By the way…" Konoka says dropping her smile with a confused look, putting the other three around her on guard in an instance. "Is it really okay for Negi-kun to not look for a partner?"

"Err… it's still a bit early for that." Sarah says with a small sweat bead rolling down her face.

"N-no way Konoka-san." Negi says as he scratches his neck. "Like Sarah-san said, it's still a bit too early for that. Right now, I'm just going to be a good tea… ah… eh…"

"Eh…?" Konoka says as Negi's face scrunch up from what looks to be a sneeze.

'Err… that's a problem…' Sarah thought as she roll her eyes, but didn't attempt to stop the sneeze.

'SHIMATA!' Asuna mentally screams, and just a second later, Negi let lose another barrage of his skirt lifting wind. "ACHOO!"

"AH!"

"KYAAA!"

"AYCHA?"

"IYAN!"

"AH!"

"That… is very degrading Negi-bouzo…" Asuna says after she smoothed out her skirt. "You'll get disqualified if you keep it up…"

"Yup, definitely a pervert!" Sarah sang songed just loud enough for Asuna and Negi to hear.

"Hmm… it's that weird wind again…" Konoka says as she glances around the train, only to see girls with sweat drops on their head, also glancing around for the source. "That's very unusual…" Just then, a high pitch scream sounded off in the back ground, scaring many occupants inside the train. 'Aycha…!'

"**NEXT STOP! MAHORA ACADEMY CENTRAL!**" The intercom says as the train slows to a stop.

"Alright! We're breaking into a run! Try to keep up!" Asuna says as she secured her side bag in her hand.

"Try to keep up Negi-kun!" Konoka says with a wink just as the doors opens, and the students start to pour out.

"Ahaha, another day in the glass of 2-A!" Negi says before he also starts to run after his students and roommate.

'Yup… another day…' Sarah thought as she also starts into a run. 'Hmm… what's that dark magic…?'

> > > > > > > > > > 

The morning gone well for that day, people are as crazy as ever in the class of 2-A. Of course, what do you expect? As the day approaches its end, we find our young teacher eating lunch with a group of his students, and what they discuss is some what…

"Eh? A vampire?" Yuna asks as she looks at Haruna like she's crazy. "Where did you ever get that?"

"Umm… it's a rumor that's being going around, saying that on a full moon, a vampire will appear." Haruna explains as she pokes at her lunch.

"N-nee-chan… I'm scared…" Fumika says as she looks almost to tears.

"D-don't worry, we'll be fine…" Fuuka says, patting her sister on the back, but she's also shaking a little.

"So what's this vampire deal about?" Asuna asks as she eats a mouthful of rice.

"It's said that… on a full moon… down on the Sakura Lane near midnight…" Misa says as she covers her face in her head, pausing on that sentence, creating suspense all the while. "A VAMPIRE WILL APPEAR AND SUCK ON YOUR BLOOD!" She exclaims lifting her head up to reveal a set a fangs and red long finger nails. That scared mostly everyone, but not as much as the Narutaki twins.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" The twins exclaims as they hug each other with tears shooting out of their eyes.

"Hump… like they really exist…" Asuna says before glancing beside her, where a kid teacher is trying to get his chop sticks out of some sticky substance. "Err… never mind… Hey Negi-bouzo…"

"AH!" Negi shouts as the chop sticks come lose with a snap. "Eh? Asuna-san, what is it?"

"Does vampire really exist?" Asuna whispers with her face at eye level with the kid.

"Ah… well… err… asks Sarah-san…" Negi says sheepishly as he glances at his caretaker, who's eating quietly next to Asuna.

"Huh?" Glancing over to said caretaker, she's surprised when Sarah grin a side grin to reveal a longer than normal tooth… and it looks almost like… fang? "Ah…" Asuna says with understanding as her eyes change into two small black dots.

"NEGI-SENSEI! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" A voice shouts, and the owner appears a second later. Ako Izumi, the soccer team manager pants as she comes to a stop right behind Negi. "N-NEGI-SENSEI… MAKIE IS…!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

This can be said one of the scariest things Negi ever sees, as right in front of him, lay Makie Sasaki. It's not that she's lying on a bed unconscious scaring him… her pose…

Makie was frozen in a face of terror with her mouth wide open, her eyes squeezed shut, her tongue hanging out, and her hand in front of her face (like the animate). Shadows are covering certain part of her face, making her look ever more terror stricken as most of class 2-A stands by her side peering down with sweat drop on their heads.

"Err… that's… unusual…" Asuna says as her eyes turns into black dots. Taking a closer look, Asuna suddenly hears a squeaky screams from the background. Judging from other's reaction, they had also heard it. "Yup… definitely unusual…"

"Onee-chan… you don't think…" Fumika asks as she starts to shiver from fear.

"Fufufu… It's the vampire..." Haruna says right between the twins as lights glare off her glasses.

"KKYYYYAAAAAAA!"

'Hmm… that's strange…there's faint trace of magic…' Negi thought as he narrow his eyes. Looking over to Sarah from the corner of his eyes, he confirmed his suspicion when Sarah gave him a small nod. Just then, Makie's hand twitched, causing everyone to tense, only to face fault as she turns back to normal and turns to her side mumbling about eating.

"That's… very unusual…" Sarah says as she gets up with a bandage on her forehead, a large sweat drop on the side of her head. Just then, another high pitch scream was heard from the background. The entire group glances around to try and locate the source, only to turn out empty handed.

"Ah, Negi-sensei!" A voice calls out, catching everyone's attention in an instance. The group turns to see Shizuna walking over with a doctor's coat on. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Ah, Shizuna-sensei!" Negi says with a smile. "Makie-san is my student after all. So I should come to see if she's well."

"Hmm, such a caring teacher, 2-A is very lucky to have you. Now if you'll excuse me, please return to class." Shizuna says with a smile and watch as the group files out one by one. "Ah, Sarah, one moment please…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Alright Miyazaki-san, please translate this passage." Negi says with a smile. Once Nodoka starts to translate the passage, he withdraws back into his mind about earlier…

Flashback:

"_What was that about…?" Negi asks as Sarah walks out the room with a grimace. Looking over to her charge, Sarah just shakes her head._

"_It's nothing important…" Sarah says with a smile before walking towards the classroom. "We should get going…"_

End Flashback:

"Negi-sensei…? Negi-sensei… NEGI-BOUZO!" Asuna shouts as she shot an eraser into Negi's head, causing the poor child to fall down with a painful shout. "Honya-chan is done reading!"

"Ah… arigatou Miyazaki-san!" Negi says as he quickly gets up, and bow to said girl.

"AH… n-no… thank you!" Nodoka says also bowing.

"Ah, no, thank you!" Negi says, bowing again.

"Ah! Um…!" Nodoka bows again, and the cycle repeats itself again and again, causing the class to laugh at the two's antics.

"Hmm…" Evangeline says, ignoring the look Sarah sent at her. (No, not glaring!) That also caught the attention of the others. "That's ought to be tough, teaching a class well and only being ten… and also being scared by those rumors…"

"Eh… that's rare…" Madoka says as she glances at the blonde.

"For Eva-chan to talk first…" Kazumi says, also quite surprised.

"Hmm… that's very unusual…" Fei Ku says and sweat drops immediately when another high pitch screams sounded off in the back ground. "Whoever is doing that has to stop…"

"Hmm… could it be that sensei is afraid of vampire!" Haruna says as she strokes her chin with light glaring off her glasses.

"Oh, sensei is afraid of vampire!" Fumika pipes out. "ONEE-CHAN, WE'RE NOT ALONE!"

"YAY!" Fuuka shouts as she hugs her sister and jumps up and down with glee.

"Oh! If sensei is afraid of vampire, try one of my new Plenty O' Garlic Bou Zi!" Choa Linshen says as she dashes forward with two said bou zi in hand. "They contain garlic fillings, come on… try them…" Linshen cooed as she raises her eye brows a few times in a somewhat suggestive way.

"T-T-T-T-THAT'S NOT FA… APPORPRIATE CHOA-SAN!" Ayaka, the inncho shouts slamming a hand down onto the desk. Just then, she appears in front of Negi with her eyes shinning with rose in the back ground. "I shall be the protector of Negi-sensei…"

"AHAHA! I heard that the vampire only attacks cute girls!" Akira says with a beaming smile.

"AYCHA! But Negi-kun is so cute he might get mistaken for one!" Konoka chipped as she points at said teacher. She clap her hands together as a thought bubble appeared on the top of her head. "Hmm… wonder what Negi-kun will look like in a girl's clothing… KYAAAAHH! SO KAWAII!"

"NEGI-SENSEI! KAWAIIIIIIIII!" Ayaka shouts while staring at Konoka s though bubble.

"Mataku, are they for real?" Asuna says with a sigh. (editor's note: mataku can be loosely translated in geez/honestly)

"I heard that if you say 'pamade', the vampire will go away!" Ako says with a big grin.

"If it's protection, then it's no problem!" Fei Ku says as she strikes a martial art post.

"Nee-chan can protect you!" Fuuka exclaims as Fumika also shouts an agreement. Kaede appears beside Negi hands in a strange seal. "Nin-nin!" (editor's note: think Naruto chunnin exams third stage, big statue in round ones arena)

"Here! I should let you borrow this clothing!" Misora says as she held out her nun uniform.

"GOOD IDEA! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" The Narutaki twin exclaims before they start to claw at Negi, trying to rip his clothes off as said kid starts to fend off the inevitable.

Sarah watches on as the class continues to… molest their teacher. She glance side way to a certain blonde girl to see her smiling smugly. "You do know that I'll be forced to eliminate you if those attacks become fatal…"

"Ah… but I just want his blood…" Eva says also sending a side glance at Sarah.

"Then why can't you just ask…" Sarah says with a sign and the 'it's-easier-that-way' tone.

"Because… revenge is sweet…" Evangeline says with a wicked grin as she watches the ten year old getting mobbed.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Nina, a teacher in the school, says as he opens the door. "WHY IS THERE SO MUCH… NEGI-SENSEI! WHY ARE YOU IN YOUR UNDERWEAR! THAT IS VERY UNUSUAL (another high pitch scream) AND INAPPORPRIATE! EVERYONE, SQUAT!"

"WAAAAAHHH!" The whole class exclaims as Nina pulls everyone into a squatting position. And yes, even the innocents get punished… (MX: What innocent…? And dude seriously? Squat?)

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Hmm… seat # 16, Makie Sasaki… she's as healthy as a new born!" Shizuna says with a beaming smile. The smile becomes bigger as she sees the child teacher sign in relief.

"That's good to hear…" Negi says as he also smiles at Shizuna. Sarah is standing behind him with her eyes trained on the window in the infirmary.

"Ah, by the way, Asakura-san came early to interview the situation…" Shizuna says as she hands Negi a newspaper. On the newspaper's front page is Makie's scary post printed on with vampire written next to it. "That's very unusual…" Another high pitch scream sounded off in the back ground. "Hmm…"

"Ah…" Negi gasps as a sweat drop appears on his head. "That's… nice."

"Haha, reporting stuff about vampire, aren't they creative?" Shizuna asks with a laugh before glancing over to Sarah.

"…" Giving a nod, Sarah starts to walk out the door. "I'll be seeing you later tonight… the principal wanted to see me…" With that, she walks out the room, leaving behind a somewhat stunned Negi.

'What's bothering her…?'

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Aniki, you sure this is a good idea?" Kamo asks as he perch on Negi's shoulder, who happens to be walking down Sakura Lane in a patrol. "I mean, it is better if you have ane-san with you right?"

"I can't drag Asuna-san into this. I already cause her enough troubles…" Negi says with a small smile. "Beside, it might cause her unnecessary harm…"

Flashback:

'_There's magic alright… Sarah-san also confirmed it...' Negi thought as he sits under a statue to brood. Just then, Makie spotted him, and with the enthusiasm of a school girl, (MX: Well duh…) she waves toward the kid. "NEGI-KUN! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!"_

"_Ah, mm!" With a wave of his own, Negi went back into brooding about what to do. 'I guess I have to do it… I have to defend the students no matter what…'_

"_Hey!" A voice says as a fist lightly knocks on Negi's forehead. Looking up, the child teacher comes face to face with his roommate and first friend, Asuna. "What are you thinking about?"_

"_Asuna-san…?"_

_Bending down, Asuna comes to eye level with Negi. "What is it? You been acting weird during class too… and Sarah isn't here, that means something is going on."_

"_Ah… um…"_

"_You know; if you're in trouble, don't try to fix it on your own." Asuna says with a light frown on her face. "Come to talk to me about it or something got it?"_

"_Ah, it's really nothing!" Negi says forcing a cheerful smile that didn't fool the older girl on bit._

"_Honto-ne…? A gaki trying too hard isn't cute you know."_

"_Hai, I'm really okay!" Negi says with another smile, except this one isn't forced._

End Flashback…

'The opponent might be a magician… I can't let Asuna-san get involved…' Negi thought as he continues his night patrol.

"Aniki… I really don't like it here… and that Evangeline girl… she's not normal." Kamo says as he recall the stare they received while doing an once over of the Sakura Lane during the afternoon.

"I can't go back… I still need to find Miyazaki-san and make sure she's okay." Negi says as he continues to walk forward…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Hmm… isn't this Sakura Lane…?" Nodoka asks no one in particular as she looks down the said path. After helping out in the library, she didn't know that it take that long. "I wonder if the vampire thing is true…"

Just then, a strong wind starts up, causing leaves to dance around the shy girl. "Huh…? Better go faster…" The librarian starts to walk, then it turns into a power walk, then it turns into a jog. All these times, Nodoka keeps chanting 'it's not scary' to herself over and over again, hoping that it can at least muster up a few drops of courage. Just then, something moved just at the corner of her eyes, causing her to stop immediately. Glancing around, the shy girl's heart starts to race…

**Thump…**

"W-who's there…?"

**Thump…**

"P-please don't do that… who ever you are…"

**Thump… thump…**

"Seat # 27…" A voice says, causing the librarian's eyes to go wide from fear.

**Thump… Thump…**

"Miyazaki Nodoka… eh?"

**THUMP… THUMP…**

"Sorry… but I'll be taking some of that blood…" A figure perched on top of a street lamp says, and flashes Nodoka a toothy grin, which shows a set of fangs.

**THUMP… THUMP… THUMPTHUMPTHUMP…**

"Ah… um…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" A scream alerts Negi of where the shy librarian is. "Miyazaki-san! Shimatta!"

Meanwhile, Nodoka had just fainted from the near heart attack the stranger in black cloak had almost caused. "Hmph, she fainted… how weak…" The stranger says before she leans forward as to pick the girl up. When the stranger had picked the fainted girl up, it tilted Nodoka's head back, exposing pale neck to the stranger, who's grin only gets bigger. Leaning in for the bite, the stranger never gets the chance as someone decides to interrupt its meal.

"MATTE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY STUDENT?" Negi shouts as he comes charging in on his staff, hand held up in a gesture to ready to chant.

"Hmm… so he comes…" The stranger says with a small grin. "Alone too… good…"

"WIND CAPTURE!" Negi shouts after doing an incarnation, and watch as his wind summons charges toward the stranger.

"Hn…" Taking out a small beaker with a stopper on it, the stranger tosses it toward the incoming summons. "REFLECTION!" A shield made of ice suddenly appears a few feet in front of the stranger, causing the wind summons to smash into it full force as there isn't anytime to turn.

"Miyazaki-san!" Negi shouts as he rushes towards the librarian's side. Looking down to see no wounds, Negi let out a sign of relief.

"Hmph… you're better than I imagined…" The stranger says whose voice is somewhat familiar to the kid teacher. "Should I give you a welcome greeting again? _Sensei_…"

"Ah… you're…" Negi gasps as the stranger's hat was blows off to reveal a blonde girl with green eyes.

"Iie… Negi Springfield…" Evangeline A.K. McDowell says with a smirk as she makes eye contact with the surprised teacher.

"Ah… no way… Evangeline-san… is the culprit… and a magician." Negi says, still not getting over his shock.

"10 years old and already this strong… you're worthy of being that man's son…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

In the middle of nowhere…

"ACHOO! DAMN IT! WHO EVER YOU ARE, I'M BUSY!" The stranger says as he dodges a blade that came to close to cut off his family jewels. "WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT ME NOW?"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Eh…? My dad…? What are you really! Why would a magician like you do this?" Negi asks as he grits his teeth together.

"In this world, there are good magicians and bad magicians… boya…" Taking out two more beakers with different color of liquid inside, flashing a smug grin, Evangeline throws them both toward the kid with a shout, "FREEZING DISARMMENT!"

"AAAAAAHHH!" Negi exclaims as he just in time create a barrier to block the spell. However, half of his jacket's sleeve was destroyed… and Nodoka's clothes weren't any where better too…

"You resisted… as expected…" Evangeline whispered with a satisfied smile. She is about to do more spells, but was stopped by two things, one, a figure that suddenly appeared behind Negi with half-covered red eyes and slit pupils, and two, a certain girl that doesn't know what's good for her.

"NEGIIIII!" Asuna exclaims as she dash towards Negi.

"Asuna-san? Sarah-san?" Negi gasps as he sees both his roommate and caretaker behind him.

"AH! WHAT HAPPENED TO HONYA-CHAN?" Asuna asks as she spots Nodoka's… state of undress. "NEGI, WERE YOU THE CULPRIT!"

"AAAAHH! THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Negi exclaims as his eyes turns into spirals with tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Ara…" Taking her 'jacket' off, Sarah wraps it around Nodoka before standing back up and glare at Evangeline. "That's as far as you can go… eh? Where'd she go?"

"Ah, shimatta… Asuna-san, Sarah-san, I'll leave Miyazaki-san with you two. Please take care of her!" With that, Negi jumps onto his staff and flies off to give chase, never letting either girl to say anything about it.

"Che… that troublesome kid…" Sarah says before she picks up Nodoka. "Let's get her into somewhere safe first…" The caretaker finished and starts to walk to the general direction of the dormitory. Seeing no other choice, Asuna can only follow behind the six feet high caretaker in silence…

"Err… guys, what about me?" Kamo asks as he starts to chase after the other two girls, being completely forgotten as he is, he doesn't have much luck with that…

> > > > > > > > > > 

'She said something about good magician and bad magician…' Negi thought to himself as he continues to chase after Evangeline, who is running in a familiar way. 'That's one of Sarah's running techniques…'

'Fast… oh, that's right… he is good at wind magic…' Evangeline muses to herself as she continues to toy with the child teacher. Jumping into the air, she starts to levitate and fly at the same time.

"Flying with no staff or broom? She's no ordinary magician!" Also taking a higher altitude, Negi continues to chase Evangeline to no end. "WAIT! EVANGELINE-SAN! WHY ARE YOU DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS?"

Instead of answering, Evangeline dives off towards the ground. Seeing no choice, Negi also dives after the vampire. Right, left, right, right, up, down, up, left, the chase continues as Evangeline toys with the young magician with a satisfying smile. 'I should end this soon…'

Flying over to a building, she pulls up when she's only a few feet from colliding with it, going at a parallel line with the wall as Negi also pulls up. 'I guess I have no choice…' "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister…"

'Oh… what does he have in his sleeve this time?' Evangeline muses to herself as she glances over her should to look at the young magician.

"WIND SPIRIT SUMMONING!" Negi finishes his chanting and immediately around him, eight copies of him appear all holding swords, "SWORD-WIELDING SUMMON!"

'Huh… bunshin… no, they're summoning…' Evangeline thought to herself as she continues to glance over her shoulder.

"GO SEIZE!"

"Hmm… middle level spirit copies… but eight at a time… really hard to believe he's a ten year old apprentice…" Taking out eight beakers with pink liquids inside, Evangeline took aim, and threw all of them towards the copies, destroying them one beaker for one summoning.

'…weird… why is she using chemicals to activate spells? A magician like her should be about Sarah's skill and yet… that's very unusual… (Another scream in the background)'

"HAHA! WHAT'S WRONG NEGI-_SENSEI_? YOUR OLD MAN IS A LOT GREATER THAN YOU!" The child-looking vampire taught in hope of getting more fun out of their little chase.

> > > > > > > > > > 

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere once again…

"ARRRCHOO! DAMN IT! I'M A LITTLE TOO POPULAR FOR MY OWN GOOD! WAAAHH!" The stranger yelled as he dodges a death blow from a demon.

> > > > > > > > > > 

'That magic was accurate… but they're weak… all right…' Finishing his thought, Negi once again use the summoning technique, drawing an amused smile from the culprit. As they continue, the battles also wages on. Negi would summon more spirits while Evangeline just keeps destroying like they're nothing. 'Just as I thought… she's skilled in technique, but weak in magical power…' "WIND SUMMONING!" Once again, eight spirits appeared around Negi, all holding swords like before.

"That again? What a one-trick magician…" Evangeline says, not knowing what awaits her around the building they are heading towards. "It reminds me of that boya's old man and Sarah… eh?" Just then, eight more summoning appears around the corner, totally catching the vampire off guard. "SIXTEEN AT A TIME! CHE!" Having small hands is a disadvantage, as Evangeline couldn't destroy all the summoning. As she tries her best to avoid every attempt, she finds herself getting cornered.

"WIND DISARMAMENT!" Negi exclaims, sending another version of Evangeline's freezing disarmament as he finally cornered her. Sacrificing her cloak, Evangeline avoid getting further damage as her cloak turns back into a horde of bats and fly away. Landing on the roof top of the building, Evangeline looks up to see Negi also descending towards the roof. 'Have to end this soon or I'll have another trouble at me hand…' "Not bad sensei, I never expect you to have this much magical power.

"Now I won right? You'll have to tell me why you're doing these things."

"Oh?"

"Without potions or mantles, you have no chance of winning!"

"If you think so boya, try doing an incantation." Evangeline taught with a challenging grin. Frowning, Negi decides to use his strongest spell. "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister…"

Just then, a shadow detaches itself from the building, landing in front of Negi, and flicks him in the forehead. "AH! Itai… eh! You're our class…"

"Let me introduce you, Negi-sensei… to my partner. Student # 10, Minister Robot, Chachamaru." Evangeline says while gesturing to the girl who had just landed in front of Negi. Said girl has an unreadable expression on. Chachamaru stand up straight, turns toward Negi, and gives a small bow of respect.

"Eh? Chachamaru-san is your partner? That's… THAT'S CHEATING!" Negi shouts as he suddenly turns chibi and wave his chibi arms around.

"THAT'S NOT CHEATING! Anyway, that's right. One that doesn't have a partner like you can't defeat me…" Evangeline says with a confident smile on her face.

"A-as if that's true…" Starting another incantation, Negi suddenly finds his cheeks being pulled by Chachamaru, who seemed to glide across the roof. "EAAAAHHH!" Backing away, he tries again, only to have his forehead flicked once more, trying one more time, another flick, the third time, also a flick. "Ah… itai… eh!" Negi looks up to see Chachamaru standing towering over him, now he's a little close to tears.

"How was it? We magicians are defenseless will chanting, and to get to a point where you can, it'll take probably years upon years. Thus to cancel the incantation, the mages only need to be attacked, so the minister's role is to become the sword and shield of the mage." Glancing over to her side, Evangeline sees Chachamaru gives another bow. "In another word, someone without a partner can not defeat us!"

"W-what… THAT'S SO CHEATING!" Negi says with tears streaming down his face.

"IT'S NOT CHEATING!" The vampire shouts back smacking him on the head with a paper fan that appears out of nowhere. "Anyway, Chachamaru…"

"Hai master… my most sincere apology Negi-sensei…" The robot servant says as she takes a step towards the now almost crying child.

"E-eh?" In a flash, Negi finds himself in a head lock of the robot girl, and a very strong on at that.

"It's master's command…" Chachamaru says, her voice devoted of all emotion as she tighten her grip a bit.

"Fufufu… today has finally come…" Evangeline says as she smirk a triumphant smirk. "It's worth risking collecting the students' blood… Now I can remove the curse he put on me…"

"Eh?" Negi manage to choke out as he cracks open an eye to look at the vampire.

"I'd lost to your old man… the Thousand Master… he then limited my magic power…" By now, Evangeline is shaking so hard with rage that Negi is afraid she has some kind of disease or something. Just then, she grabs a fist full of Negi's shirt and pull's him forward, "… HE F+KING STUCK ME HERE FOR 15 F+KING YEARS, F+KING MAKING ME STUDYING IN THAT F+KING CLASSROOM WITH F+KING JAPANESE MIDDLE SCHOOL GIRLS! **DO YOU F+KING EVEN F+KING UNDERSTAND MY F+KING PAIN?**" (APH: WOW! IMAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGES!) (MX: …)

"AAAHH! EVEN IF YOU SAY THAT…! BESIDES… YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO SAY ALL THOSE 'F' WORDS" Negi says in a sudden panic as he witness the scariness of someone who's stuck in a place for 15 years… an extremely insane place at that too.

"To remove this curse, I need the blood of his bloodline… namely… YOURS!" Evangeline screamed out the last part with her fangs growing out to about an inch long. "I'LL SUCK THEM OUT OF YOU **UNTIL YOU'RE FREAKING DEAD!** **_SMACK!_** AAAHH! WHO THE HELL DID THAT?"

"Ara… at least I made it in time…" Sarah says as she shoulders an extremely large paper fan. "Hmm… guess I don't have to eliminate you after all!" A heart flows out after the sentence as Sarah cooed sweetly… TOO sweetly in fact, which, dare I say, is very… unusual… (Another high pitch scream in the background MX: DAMN IT! TURN THAT THING OFF!) (APH: WHAT? IT'S FUNNY!)

"YOU!" Evangeline says as she suddenly falls on her butt and scoots as far away as possible. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Well isn't that obvious… you tried to kill my charge… so…" Sarah chips before she flash a wicked grin with shadow covering her slit-pupil eyes, which gives off an unholy light that sent shivers down Evangeline's spine. "…I'm here to give you a mother of all spanking!" As if to prove her point, she hits her fan against her other palm once with a resounding **SMACK!**

"EEEEEHHH! WHY THAT?" Evangeline says as she hugs Chachamaru's leg with tears pouring out of her eyes. Said robot and a child teacher just watch on with question marks appearing on their head. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YET!" Evangeline shouts as she turns on her puppy eyes, which fade as Sarah smacks the fan on her palm again, but then her eyes widen for a bit.

"Eh…?" Sarah suddenly turns around to look at a trail of smoke heading towards them. "I guess I'll have to save that for another time…"

"Eh?" The other three chorused, and their questions are answered in the form of a shout. "MATTE! YOU WEIRDOS!"

"Che… just a human… she's going to be the death of herself…"

"Don't be so sure…" Sarah says as she tilts her head a little with a wicked grin and her eyes closed.

"Self Entrapment…" Evangeline says as a purple barrier appears around her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY ROOMMATE!" Asuna shouts before sending a flying kick towards the vampire, who finds to her surprise, it connects with her face… and it connects **_HARD_**!

'EHH! IT HIT…!' Evangeline thought with disbelief as she slid face first across the roof. Chachamaru appears by her side in a matter of second to check on her master as Evangeline slowly recovers from the kick. 'THAT IS UTMOST UNUSUAL! (Another high pitch scream in the background)'

"Eh? You're our class's Evangeline and Chachamaru…" Asuna says with a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Ouch… dat burt…" Evangeline says as she touches her cheek, which is swollen for a good size.

"Ouch… that hurt…" Chachamaru repeats her master's sentence more clearly.

"I pit ny dongue…"

"I bit my tongue…"

"BOW I BAN'T BO ENDANTATIONS!" Evangeline whines as she turns chibi and shakes a chibi fist at Asuna.

"NOW I CAN'T DO INCANTATIONS!" Chachamaru says mimicking Evangeline's action, causing Asuna to sweat drop and Negi to stare at the two like they're psycho.

"Mou! Bit's albright!" Evangeline says to Chachamaru with a pat to the arm.

"Ah… hai master."

"Err… you two are weird you know?" Sarah asks as the corner of her mouth continues to twitch. "I don't ever recall you being like that for all those years we spend together…"

"I BON'T FORBET TIS! KAKUREMPAZA ABUNA!" Evangeline exclaims as she points an accusing finger at said girl.

"I WON'T FORGET THIS! KAGURAKAZA ASUNA!" Chachamaru exclaims, mimicking her master's action again before the two jumps from the roof simultaneously.

"AH! MATTE!" Asuna shouts as she rushes toward the end to find…

> > > > > > > > > > 

**WARNING! RANDOMNESS!**

Evangeline and Chachamaru had just jump down from the roof top, but Lady Luck just isn't on Eva's side today, for she landed right onto a pile of shit…

"GAAAHH!"

"GAAAHH!" Chachamaru repeats Evangeline's action.

"GET DI PUFF!" Evangeline says as she starts to shake her left foot with her eyes wider than saucers.

"GET IT OFF!" Chachamaru says without mimicking her master's action… as even she knows a limit to things.

"AAAHH! BY ME?" Evangeline exclaims before she tries to step away from the pile of waste, only to slip on a banana pile and fall towards the said pile of waste. "GYAAAHH!" Extending her arms in the last second, Evangeline stops her descend a few centimeter from planting into the pile of dog waste.

"AAAHH! WHY ME? GYAAAHH… master, would you require some assistance?" Chachamaru asks and watch as Evangeline face fault, which is not a very wise thing to do…

"BU'RE BOT BELPING!" Evangeline exclaims shaking a chibi fist a Chachamaru with steam coming out of ears. "BOW I'M BOING DO VE BICK!"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING… NOW I'M GOING TO BE SICK… master, I advise you reframe from screaming too much as you might inhale some of that… substance…"

"GYYAAAAHH! BHABHAMARU!" Evangeline's scream once again echo across the campus for many miles to come… but once again no one cares…

> > > > > > > > > > 

Asuna sweat drops after witnessing the most unlucky thing happening to the vampire. Standing back up, she walks over to Negi, who's kneeling with Sarah beside him with an arm around him in a comforting post. "Ne, Negi-bouzo, you alright?"

"I… I'm sorry…"

"Negi-sama, you don't have to apologize…" Sarah says as she pats Negi's head with a small smile.

"…"

"Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't go play hero? I told you that you should come to talk to me!" Asuna says with a worried frown on her face. The frown only gets deeper as Negi continues to mumbles apologies.

"Negi-sama…?"

"I'M SORRY!" Negi exclaims as he burst from Sarah's arm, rush off the roof top, mount his staff and fly off towards the forest near the campus.

"AAH! MATTE!" Asuna exclaims as she also race to the edge of the roof top, except she didn't jump off. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"It's alright…" Sarah says with a small worried frown on her face.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?"

"I have a feeling…" Sarah says before she flashes Asuna a small reassuring smile. "… I have a feeling that, where ever he is heading… he'll find a relief better than both what you and I can offer…"

"…" Asuna just stare at the dark night at where Negi had disappeared to. "You better be right…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

'What should I do? Everything that happens is because I'm here…' Negi thought as he tries to hold back the tears that are threatening to spill. 'It's all because of… me…'

The young magician continues to think about what he has to do as he continues to fly over a forest. 'Maybe I should go back to Wales… quit being a magician… and just stay with my sister… Eh?' Snapping his head up just time to see himself crash into a tree, which cause him to lose his balance, falls down the tree, and bump him head once all the while. "WWAAAAAAHH! ITAI! Should have fly higher… Ara… where's my staff…?"

Glancing around, the young mage starts to panic as he can't relocate his staff anywhere. "Eh… my staff…?" Standing up, Negi starts to walk away from his original position to look for his staff. "Err… this won't do… without my staff I can't do much magic… um… maybe I shouldn't have do that…? Um… okay… just don't panic… don't panic… just think straight… don't panic…"

Just then, a wolf howled into the night, scaring the already scared child even more. "AAHH!" Negi suddenly caught movement out of the corner of his eyes. Glancing over, he sees a siluette of something approaching. "…Okay… now I can panic… KYAAAAAAAHH! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! IT'S A BEAR! I'M DEAD!"

"Ara? Negi-bouzo?" The siluette says as it comes closer. The voice sounds very familiar to the child teacher.

"Ah… err… you're…"

"Ah, what are you doing here?" Kaede asks as she steps into the moon light, both her eyes opens with concern as she stares at the frightened child.

"AAHH! KAEDE NAGASE-SAN! I'M SAVED!" Negi exclaims before he charges into Kaede with a hug. "I'M SAVED I'M SAVED I'M SAVED!"

'Hmm…' Kaede thought as she comforts her teacher, a slight blush appearing on her face. Looking up into the sky, she watches as the moon disappears into the mountain. 'Wonder what could cause him this much trouble…'

> > > > > > > > > > 

MX: Geez what was with that? You made 2-A look worse than the students in GTO.

APH: GT- whaaaaaat?

MX: Great Teacher Onizuka, mataku and you call yourself an anime fan!

APH: (bangs MX on the head with a mallet)

MX: Owie

APH: ANYWAYS! (clears throat) WELL! THAT'S FOR THIS CHAPTER! I'M GOING TO SAY THIS FIRST! VOTE FOR HOW YOU WANT SOYA TO APPEAR DAMN IT!

Soya: no one likes me… (Cry in a corner)

APH: …That's not good huh?

MX: … (Still somewhat crying…) no… body… reviews…

APH: Oh… that's very unusual… (Press a bottom and the high pitch scream appears)

MX: (Smack APH on the head with a fan) I SAID STOP THAT!

Eva: you're evil you know…

APH: (Nurses a bump) ah… a compliment from the Undying Mage? I'm flattered.

Eva: GAAAAHH! (Takes out a chain saw) I'LL KILL YOU!

Cha: As you can see, the author is being mutilated once again and the editor is busy helping my master, so Sarah will be relying the message…

Sarah: Anyway, to remind you once more, the Soya case is still on, and you better vote before a certain ghost dies again from dehydration! (points a finger at the still crying Soya) Still, thz for all those that supports the story so far! Do expect to get a glimpse ofmy path in probably the next chapter or the one after that. Depends on how the author is going to write it… and I guess I should help him before he actually dies… (walks over to the half mutilated author)

APH: NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!

MX: dude, seriously? Oh, and we have one more things you reviewers need to decide on, whether or not you would like a entire update being something random, of course we wont do it immediately, sometime in the future when it'll reeeeeeeeealy piss you guys off or on a special occasion OR if the demand is high enough.

Fumika twins: SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Been there, kissed her

Sarah: (Waves with a smile) While, seems the author was hospitalized due to a certain vampire…

Eva: (Glares) He started it…

Sarah: Yea… whatever… back to business. Like I said, seems the author was hospitalized; I'll be hosting this chapter for everyone!

MX: (Shakes chibi fist) WHY DO U GET TO HOST THIS CHAPTER? IM THE BLOODY EDITOR! It's my job to do these kinds of things when he's not here!

Sarah: Aw, cheer up!

MX: Hold on… (Looks into the distance before paling) Didn't you say he was hospitalized…?

Sarah: Yeah… so?

MX: Then… (Points to a fast approaching dust trail) What's that…?

Sarah: Hmm… it looks so familiar… masaka…!

APH: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STARTING THE CHAPTER WITHOUT ME! (Shakes a bandaged fist in the air)

All Negima Cast: … GYAAAHHH! HE'S BACK!

Random nurse: (Pops out of nowhere) Now, now, Mr. APH. (Grabs APH) You aren't supposed to move right now.

APH: GAAAHH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! AAAHHH! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! LET ME GOOOOoooooo……. (Fades in the distance)

Narutaki twins: (Shiver…) A-anyway… here's another chapter of MY UNIQUE CARETAKER!

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN NEGIMA OTHER THAN SARAH!

Sarah: (Shake a chibi fist) HEY!

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Any report of a missing child?" Asuna asks as Kamo types away on his personal lab top.

"Didn't I tell you it's alright?" Sarah asks and winces as a steel hammer smack her in the head.

"NO IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! HE COULD BE KIDNAPPED, THEN RAPED, THEN KILLED AND DUMPED INTO THE OCEAN WHERE THE SHARKS FEED OFF OF HIM AND THEN WE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FIND HIM!" Asuna exclaims as all the horrible things that can happen to the ten year old teacher appears in her mind. Kamo pauses in his typing as Sarah sweat drops.

"Hmm… anyway, I didn't find anything about a missing child report sent in yesterday…" Kamo says causing Asuna's head to drop. "But ane-san, I did found something about Evangeline…"

"Huh? Let me see!" Asuna exclaims as she moves the screen around. Sarah kneels behind the baka red as she peers over Asuna's shoulder. Her jaw hits the floor as she sees the amount of money under Evangeline's head. "HOLY!"

"Evangeline AK McDowell, also known as the Undying Mage, the Dark Evangeline, etc… also, she was a wanted criminal in several major countries and the price on her head is quite large… but it was canceled for 15 years now due to some circumstances." Kamo explains as he strokes his chin with two claws/fingers.

"What the hell was she doing all these years…?" Sarah asks as her left eye t witches non stop.

"WHAT THE…! WHAT IS SOMEONE DANGEROUS LIKE HER DOING IN OUR CLASS!" Asuna exclaims as her jaw nearly hits the table, squashing the ermine, who just happens to be right under Asuna's fist… "Hmm… anyway of beating her?" Asuna asks after shaking off the shock on the amount of money listed under the vampire. As if on cue, Kamo starts to type in more words on his lab top. A few seconds later, more files appear onto the screen.

"Hmm… while, it didn't say how to defeat her or her weakness. It did say that she's Dracula level hard to kill. There are witnesses where she gets right back up after getting blown to millions of pieces."

"Ah, that's not a hard fit after living for more than five hundred years…" Sarah whispers before snapping back to what Kamo says next.

"While no weapons seem to work on her, she can still be destroyed if she's weakened… and with one of the 'Guardians,' we might be able to stand a chance…" Kamo says before looking over to Sarah, who looks at him with an expression that clearly states 'what.' "If Sarah-nee here is willing to lend a hand, then we might be able to…"

"That's not possible." Sarah interrupts before back-handing the ermine into the wall. "I'm not killing her."

"But Sarah-san…" Asuna starts but stops as Sarah held up a hand.

"Like I said, I'm not killing her. We had some relationship in the past before, so sorry… besides, there are people here that don't want her dead…" Sarah whispered out the last part, too low to be heard by Asuna or the near-death ermine.

"… then what can we do…?" The baka red asks with a worry frown on her face.

"Well, if Negi-sama isn't back before tonight, I'll go look for him… as for now, I advise you to enjoy your weekend…" Sarah says with a small smile before walking out the door, leaving behind a worried baka ranger and a near-death ermine.

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Why are you here in the forest Nagase-san?" Negi asks as he looks at the fox-eyed girl.

"Hmm, well, I always come here on the weekend to escape the civilization." Kaede explains with her trade mark smile on her face.

"Really?" Negi asks as he raises an eye brow.

"Well… I'm also here to train, and it's a very secretive training!" Kaede says as she winks at the child teacher.

"Eh… training?"

"Nin-nin!" Kaede says as a confirmation, completely missing the expression on Negi's face. 'Nin-nin…? Isn't that ninja training…?' The child teacher thought to himself with a sweat drop next to his head as his mouth hangs open and his eyes two small black dots. Meanwhile, Kaede has her own things to think about.

'Why is Negi-sensei here in the forest…? Judging from the aura around him, he's troubled… I wonder what's bugging him…' The ninja girl thought while her expression never changes on the outside. Just then, a thought came to her, 'hmm… I wonder what a little training will do to him…' "Negi-bouzo…"

"Hai?" Negi asks as he looks at the older girl with a confused expression.

"How would you like to train with me?" Kaede asks as she held out a finger as if listing a point.

"Eh? Training? What kind of training?"

"Well, survival training of course." The baka blue answers and giggles as Negi's eyes nearly budged out of their sockets. "In the mountain, there is no electricity, no running water, and most of all, no restaurants. You hunt for your own food here in the mountain. So, how about it, want to train with me?"

"…HAI!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"AAAAHHH! HOW CAN SHE BE SO RELAX IN A TIME LIKE THIS?" Asuna exclaims before she rests her elbow on the platform inside the school's tower. Planting her face inside her hands, she signs with a worry frown still on her face. "Seriously, Sarah is being a little too relaxed… and she calls herself a caretaker… and where the heck is that brat anyway?"

"I'm sure aniki is alright…" Kamo says as he perches on Asuna's right shoulder.

"Oh, the boya left?" A voice says from behind the two. Turning around in an instance, Asuna finds herself face to face with no one other than Evangeline AK McDowell and Chachamaru. "EVANGELINE!" Asuna exclaims and puts on her guard as Chachamaru gives a small bow out of formality. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO NEGI-BOUZO?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. That boya left by himself. Speaking of which, where is that boya?" Evangeline says before looking left and right a bit.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH NEGI-BOUZO? If you're still after him, then I have no choice but to fight you…"

"AHAHAHAHA! I'm not chasing after him. Besides, even if I did catch him, I can't suck his blood anyway." Evangeline says, and as to proof her point, she pulls her lips a little to show her canines. "See? I'm just a mere mortal right now."

"Oh? I never expect to see you here…" A voice says from the stair case leading down to the first floor. Evangeline's face pales as she recognized the voice without even looking. "S-Sarah…"

"Don't worry; I'm not here to tear you into pieces. Well, at least I'll save that for later or something." Sarah jokes with a smile and a wave with a juice box in her other hand. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing… we're just leaving anyway. Come Chachamaru." Evangeline says as she gives Asuna one last look before turning on her heel with Chachamaru right behind her.

"Oh, one more thing…" Sarah starts and flicks Evangeline on the forehead lightly. "You have a lot of explaining to do once all this mess is over…"

"Mm…" The vampire moans knowing perfectly full will what Sarah means, so thus she, with her head down, walks out the tower with Chachamaru right behind her. "Achoo!"

"Ah… master, did you catch a cold?" Chachamaru asks as Evangeline suddenly sneezed with her face paler than usual.

"Err… -sniff- I think I did… -sniff- must be because of yesterday…" Evangeline says before sneezing once again. "I think I'll just rest for today… maybe…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Wow… sugoi!" Negi exclaims as he looks down on the sight before him. He is standing on a small cliff with a river right under him. The river isn't deep, but wide enough that he can't just simply jump across. A little distance up the river is a small waterfall, which has a small rainbow over it. Down inside the river, many fish swim around happily, but mostly are Char.

"Aye, this river is very rich in Char, so we'll start our training here! But careful, they are very cautious animals, and if they hear some foot steps, they'll swim away immediately." Kaede says once again holding up a finger to emphasize the point.

"AH, HAI!" Negi exclaims. Just then, something pops into his mind. Scanning around, Negi couldn't find any fishing polls… and if there aren't any… then… "Nagase-san… what do we catch them with…?"

"Oh, with this!" Kaede answers, producing a small kunai from her pink ki. "We'll be using these little things to catch the fish. And we do it like this!" Producing two more, Kaede open one eye and throws all three kunais in the matter of a seconds, all hitting a fish as they speed into the river. Pulling on some invisible wires, Kaede willed the kunais to return to her, only that they all have a fish implied on it.

"Wow! SOGUI!" Negi exclaims with eyes as wide as saucers. "Yosh! Let me try!" Taking three kunais from his student, Negi held them between his fingers and wait for the perfect opportunity. He didn't have to wait long, as a few Char decides to jump out of the water just them. Timing his throw, Negi reared his arm back, and threw all the kunais as hard as he could… only to see two enter the water with splashes while the third is nowhere to be seen… 'Wait… SHIMATA!' Side stepping in the last second, the child teacher avoided getting penetrated by his own kunai as it lands right next to his left foot.

"Hmm, that's not how you suppose to do it." Kaede says with a smile before she jumps down the cliff, bounces off a rock, does a 720 spin in mid air, and then throws some kunais into the water before grabbing a tree branch that's sticking out from the cliff. Using her momentum, she swing once, twice, then let go as she propels herself back next to the kid, pulling back the invisible wires, and watch as more Char come flying from the water before she starts doing more difficult acrobatic moves to catches more. "You do it like this! Like this!"

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" Negi exclaims as his eyes almost budge out of their respective sockets…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"The next thing on the menu is vegetables… you need to eat healthy stuff in order to be healthy!" Kaede says as she leads Negi through the forest looking for edible plants.

"Ah… that should be easy. After all, plants don't move." Negi says as he starts to look around the clearing they just arrive… only to find… 16 KAEDES? (MX: FREE FOR ALL! GRAB ONE! W00t IT'S CHRISTMAS IN FEBURARY!)

"If you split your body into 15 copies, you can gather them more quickly!" Kaede says in a matter of fact tone, completely ignoring the fact that her companion is a ten year old child.

"WAAAHH!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Mm, they're delicious!" Negi says after taking a bite from their lunch.

"Nin, Nin! Life here in the mountains is very tasty!" Kaede says with a mouth full of fish and a smile. Negi sweat drops at the sight of the older girl munching happily on the fish.

"Ah… they do…" Negi says before he looks down at the grass and slowly nibbles on his fish. 'Maybe… if Nagase-san becomes my partner…wait, iie, what am I thinking? Using her only as a tool…' Negi thought as his eyes become a little more down casts. This action did not go unnoticed by the ninja girl.

'Hmm… still depressed… maybe more "fun" will help…' Standing up, Kaede tosses away the fish bone before stretching. "Alright! Let's start training again!"

"Eh? Already?" Negi exclaims after swallowing more fish.

"IN THE MOUNTAIN, YOU EAT WHAT YOU CATCH! THAT'S THE TRAINING!" Kaede exclaims before dashing off. "FOLLOW ME!"

"AAH! MATTE!" The child teacher shouts before quickly standing up and dashes after the older girl.

"COME ON! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Kaede exclaims happily with a beaming smile as she jumps from one place to another.

"AAH! MATTE!" Negi shouts also jumping from one place to another; grateful for once that he has magic to support him then. The two continue as the sun slowly reaches for the mountain range in the east, signaling that the day is almost over…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"You need to stop worrying about him…" Sarah groans for the nth time that day as she watches Asuna pace back and forth in the dorm room.

"How can you be so relaxed?" Asuna asks before she resumes her pacing.

"Why are you so worried? He isn't going to fall to his death or something…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"WHY ARE WE CLIMBING THIS HIGH?" Negi asks as he pushes another kunai into the face of the mountain.

"The mushrooms on the top of the mountains are delicious!" Kaede answers from her spot. Just then, a wind picks up, blowing her long pony tail to one side… as for our child teacher… lets just say he's not having fun…

"AAAHHH! NAGASE-SAN! HELP ME!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"FALL TO HIS DEATH? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Asuna exclaims appearing right in front of Sarah, who leans as far away as possible, only to find it futile. "DON'T SPEAK OF THINGS LIKE THAT!"

"Okay… just… calm down…" The caretaker says as she held up her hands in a defensive way.

"Hmph… I still can't believe how you stay so relaxed…" Asuna huffed before walking over to Kamo, who's once again typing away furiously on the lab top. "Any thing yet?"

"Nope… seriously, ane-san, aniki is going to be fine!" The ermine says with a reassuring grin.

"Like what he said… besides, he's not that stupid as to steal a bear's dinner or something." Sarah says as she looks out the window to see the setting sun…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"WAAAAAHH! IT'S A BEAR! IT'S A BEAR!" Negi exclaims with tears shooting out of his eyes and his arms high in the air as he runs for his dear life. A huge brown bear with red glowing eyes chase behind him… reason… well…

"Nin, Nin!" Kaede says as she continues to spin the honey cones she 'obtained' on her fingers tips while giggling non stop.

"WAAAHHH!"

"ROOOAAARRR!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

A while later…

"Ah… all that running and climbing made me sweaty." Negi says as he marches back towards their camp with the ninja girl right behind him.

"Oh? Do you want to take a bath?" Kaede asks with a beaming smile, her left eye cracks open a bit.

"Huh? Bath…?"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Mm… this is great!" Negi signs as he sinks lower into the large iron barrel. Kaede is kneeling next to the barrel, using a fan to fan at the fire that's heating the water. "This is so relaxing!" Negi says as he stretches and let the hot water sooth his muscles.

Looking up, Kaede gives off a smile before standing up. "It's that good huh?"

"Hai!" Negi exclaims with a smile, a genuine one.

"Hmm… Looks like you finally give me a smile." The ninja girl says, causing Negi to look like her bewildered. "Well then, scoot over!" Kaede says as she unties her sash and lets her pants fall.

"WAAAH! I-I-I-I'LL GET OUT!" Negi exclaims as he understands what Kaede is about to do.

"Hmm… there's no need!"

"AH! NO! I'LL GET OUT!"

"There's enough space. Scoot over will ya?"

"AAHH!" The next second, Negi finds himself between Kaede's legs, who for all purpose, is naked behind him as the day she was born. "Err… um…"

"Ah… it is pretty good." Kaede says before draping her arms around Negi and pull him in a bit. "Now, now, don't be shy!"

"Ah… um…" Negi stutters as his face redden, partially from the heat, partially from the position they're in. A comfortable silence sets in between the two as they continue to sit in the barrel, Kaede with a smile on while Negi also has a small content smile.

"Nagase-san is amazing…" Negi suddenly says, breaking the silence as Kaede look down at the top of his head with an eye brow raise. "I mean… you're only in middle school… and yet…"

"You mean these breasts?" Kaede jokes around, but to her delight, the child teacher immediately stiffen up and starts to stutter out unintelligent things. "I'm joking, haha!"

"Still, I admire Nagase-san. You're so strong…" Negi says after relaxing back down with a small sad smile.

"Negi-bouzo…" Kaede starts, only to pause for a second, "iie, Negi-sensei is still a ten year old child. No matter how you look at it, the teacher before me is still a child who grew up a bit too fast…"

"Nagase-san…?"

"It also seems like you have no idea what you're doing…"

"Ah… t-that's right…" Negi says, dumbfounded that this girl can read him so easily.

"Well, don't worry! Since you're only ten years old, you are bound to have obstacles… some obstacles will prove to be easy to remove, while others may be extremely difficult… However, if you hang in there and continue to try… no matter how difficult that obstacle is, you're bound to over come it…"

"But… I just ran away today…" Negi says with his mood become depressed again.

"Aw, you become depressed again!" Kaede whine, then she hugs Negi to her, who stiffens upon the contact. 'AHHH, HER BREASTS…!'

"Cheer up! You're just a little kid right now, so it's okay to want to run away. But remember, it's not always the answer…" Kaede finish with a smile as Negi just stares at her dumbfounded. Just then, the ninja girl decides that the mood is a little too serious for her liking. "Ma, ma, don't worry about it right now. Let's just enjoy the bath ne?"

"…Hai…" Negi says before sinking back into the hot water. "…Nagase-san…"

"Hmm?"

"Arigatou…" Negi says before looking up at the star-filled sky.

"Nin, Nin… You know… if you ever want to, you can always come with me to escape when things gets too tough… there'll at least be a bath for you here…" Kaede whispered next to Negi's ear, who shudders at the close distance. "Just rest today… you can worry about things later, ne?" With that, the ninja girl leans back against the barrel and stares up at the star-filled sky, sliding back into the comfortable silence just like before. 'I felt old giving that speech… but it's for Negi-bouzo ne?'

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Hmm… I'm going to look for him now." Sarah says with a small smile before getting up, grabbing her 'jacket', and heads for the door.

"Eh? Matte, aren't you cold in that?" Asuna asks as she looks at Sarah's choice of outfit. Since it's Saturday, Sarah decides to ditch the school uniform and put on something a little more comfortable. And so, we find her in a white sleeveless shirt with a v-cut, a short jean skirt that reaches to the middle of her thigh, and a pair of boots that travel up to her shin. The boots are made with black leathers and a zipper is in the side of each boot for easy removal and a white triangle is at the tip of the boots. She let her hair down since the principal won't need anything from her now. Her blonde-reddish hair pools behind her as they drop all the way to her waist, while looking unbelievably soft, they also give off a wild feeling as strands of hair stick out here and there. With a shake of her head, Sarah lets them flap around to get them a bit untangled. (MX: purdy…)

Looking at herself, Sarah can't find what's wrong with her outfit, and that's what she said. "Never mind… just bring that baka back safe…"

"Yes ma'am." Sarah says with a small smile and a mock salute before she marches out the dorm and into the cold Saturday night. Konoka just happens to walk in when she spots Sarah down the street, trench cloak flapping behind her as she race down the empty road into the darkness, leaving behind a confused Konoka standing in the entrance of the dorm. "Aycha… where is she going?"

> > > > > > > > > > 

At midnight…

Kaede crack open an eye as she felt a present near the clearing they're staying at. Looking to her right, the ninja girl finds Negi fast asleep on her arm with his blanket covering only his legs. Shaking her head gently, she carefully frees her arm and puts her pillow under the child teacher's head. Also, she carefully drapes the blanket back to cover Negi up properly. Satisfied, she puts on a stern expression before carefully unzipping the tent…

> > > > > > > > > > 

'Hmm… this is where he should be…' Sarah thought to herself as she looks at a tent in the middle of a clearing. 'Yup, he's still easy to find…' Just then, somebody launch a kunai at Sarah, who caught in with one of her finger inside the hole on the handle before sending it back to the owner, who by now had gotten out of the tent. 'Hmm… interesting…'

The shadow figure suddenly vanished into thin air, but to Sarah, she merely moved… 'To the left…' **SLAM! **Putting up her left arm, she block a round house kick without effort before ducking as the figure do a high kick after first one failed. **SWISH! **Doing a back flip, Sarah easily avoids a low swipe. Extending her arms in mid air, Sarah slam them into the ground, spread her legs, and spins like a top, forcing the figure to retreat or gets smacked by one of the boot-clad heel. All of this happened in a matter of two seconds.

Jumping back up, the caretaker leans her head to the right as the figure sent a palm strike that can knock a normal adult unconscious. Grabbing the arm, she pulls the arm behind her, raise her right hand, and slam a palm strike just where the joint is. A clear **POP** reaches Sarah's ear, but she knows better, and as if on cue, the figure disappeared in a cloud of smock, leaving behind nothing. 'Bunshin… she's good…'

Picking up her left leg, Sarah avoided another low swipe, then she duck as a palm slams into the place where her head used to be. Raising her left arm, she forced an extremely hard upper cut into the figure's chin with a loud **CRUNCH**, only to watch as it poofed into non-existence. Just then, she reaches to her left and right, grab onto the set of fists that were heading toward her, pull them in until they're literally right in front of her. Jumping up, Sarah kneed the right one in the gut, using her momentum, she hand stands onto the arm of the left who, who's eyes widen in surprise. Smirking, Sarah lean forward before break dancing on the arm before slamming her right heel in an ax kick, killing the clone before it can even blink with an audible **CRUNCH **as its skull collapses.

Right before she touches the ground, Sarah twists her body and swipes her leg out in an arc, which connects with another clone's face, **BAM **knocking it into a tree before it disappears. 'Hmm… she got quite the stamina… the clones are getting denser by the second…' The caretaker muse before throwing her right fist out, slamming it into another's face in a right hook, smashing its skull before it disappears, leaving behind nothing that indicates that she was attacked. Another second pass before she hears what sounds like whistles from every direction. Knowing exactly what they are, Sarah crouches onto the ground, reaches up and catch three kunai. Putting them between her fingers, she sent them into three more with a flick of her wrist. **CL-CL-CLINK!** Jumping up, Sarah avoids the kunais that were meant for her shoulders. Twisting in midair, she avoids five more before snatching two in midair. Landing once again, she spins the kunais using the hole at the end of the handle and blocks a few more. **CL-CL-CLI-CLI-CLINK!** Satisfied, the caretaker let go the two kunais and watch as they penetrate the ground with little effort. Smirking, Sarah stands up to her full height and look around her surrounding as her blood race through her veins. 'Yup, she's good…'

> > > > > > > > > > 

All the while this is happening… Kaede observe from a place where she thought she was well hidden. Looking at the figure, the ninja girl notice one thing that sent a chill down her spin… that the stranger never left her original spot… Sending two denser clones towards the stranger, Kaede watches as they got disposed of quickly like a hot knife through butter. 'That's not good… de-goruzu… I'm already tired… from sending clones that are almost as dense as the real body…' Dashing out, Kaede throws a flying kick, which connects with the back of the figure's head, much to her satisfaction. That satisfaction did not last long, as the figure appear unfazed, reaches back, grabs her ankle, and throw her away like a twig as Kaede finds herself sailing throw the air head first, heading for a very thick tree. Twisting her body at the last second, she manages to bounce of the tree before dashing into another place to hide.

Kaede is panting a little bit. She has no idea who this person is or what their motive is, but one thing is damn cleared… that person is good. 'Damn… she blocks all those strike like nothing… Let's try…' Dashing out from her hiding place, Kaede split herself into three perfect kage bunshins, all four of them raced in a different direction, and they had the stranger surrounded in a matter of seconds.

'Let's see how you fair against this…' The real Kaede thought before she orders all her clones to attack. All of them charge in at the same time, all of their palms raised, ready to deliver the blow when…

"That's enough…" The figure says before turning to face the real Kaede, vanished, and then appear right in front of her. The ninja girl's eyes widen as a pair of blood-red empty eyes stare at her. Just then, she felt something poke her stomach, stopping her in her track or forcing her to impale herself, then the person poked her nose, which surprises her to no end a bit before **TAB!** The figure flicks Kaede right in the forehead with enough force to send her back first into the ground. The figure vanished again, then Kaede felt her three bunshins vanished almost simultaneously, leaving the girl to stare wide-eyed at the star-filled sky… then the pain caught up to her as her forehead hurts a little.

"Ah… itai…" Kaede moans before getting a better look at the figure, who has walked into the moon light by now. "Ara… Sarah-san…"

"Hmm… you're not bad… except for you to defeat me; you'll have to train harder." Sarah says with a smile and her eyes closed. "Here." The caretaker says as she extends an arm. Without hesitation, Kaede accepted it and is pulled up by Sarah easily.

"Ano…" Kaede begins as she rubs at her forehead, hoping that she won't get a bruise up there.

"I'm here to look for a certain brat…" The caretaker answers before Kaede even finishes her question.

"Ah… soka… but you didn't have to be that harsh… de-goruzu…" Kaede says. "Killing three of my densest clones in a second, de-goruzu. You must be really strong."

"You have no idea…" Sarah says, but her voice sounded tired. "Still, mind if I stay near here a little? I'll probably just leave with him in the morning."

"Ah, no problem… thought the tent can only hold two people…" The ninja girl says as she rubs her neck sheepishly.

"Daijobou!" Sarah reassures her with a pad on the shoulder and a small gentle smile. "I have ways…" With that, the caretaker turns on her heels, and walks back into the darkness with a small wave, leaving behind a smiling Kaede and a still sleeping Negi… who surprising never woke up for all the noise that was caused by this little incident.

'Nose flicking… maybe I should use that to catch my opponent off guard…' Kaede muses with a dreamy expression before heading back inside the tent and assumes her original position, with her arm as Negi's pillow and her other behind her head…

> > > > > > > > > > 

Morning came all too quickly, as Negi finds to his annoyance. Looking to his right, he finds Kaede still sleeping with a content smile on her face. Getting up slowly, he pulls out a piece of paper and wrote some notes down on it. Unzipping the tent, he walks out side and puts his hand in some strange seal (look at either manga or anime). 'Now… where are you…' Negi thought as he starts to search for his staff. He found it in a matter of seconds… the only problem is… its right behind him?

"Eh…?" Looking back, Negi finds himself face to face with a smiling Sarah, who has his staff in some sort of holster on her back. "Ah…"

"Miss me?" Sarah asks sweetly before handing the staff back to its rightful owner. "So, did you get things solved?"

"Uh-huh!" Negi answers before he puts on his jacket and looks at the sight of the sun raising form the mountain. "It's nice here huh?"

"Yea… we should come here sometime. I'm sure Kaede-san won't mind." Sarah says with a wink at the direction of the tent. "Oh well, let's go!"

"HAI!" Mounting his staff, Negi starts to levitate off the ground. Sarah jumps onto the staff after it's a good ten feet off the ground. Sitting down, she scans the area around her and takes in a deep breath before exhaling. "Well, let's go!" And thus, the two speed off towards the direction of the dorm, where a certain baka ranger is worrying herself to death.

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Hmm…" Kaede sign to herself as she watches the two speeds off before lying back down. "So mages does exist… ma, but people like me don't have rights to talk…" Kaede says scratching her cheek. Just then, she remembers the note Sarah left behind. "Don't tell anyone huh…? Don't worry… I won't… Besides, I don't want to get skinned alive." Kaede sweat drops as she remembers what else is inside that note. It's complete with a chibi Sarah holding a peace sign. Reading it again, Kaede decides to go back to sleep, and so she just crumbles the paper up, and throws it to where she kept her supplies and falls right back to sleep…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Where are those two…" Asuna moans as she signs in defeat, after worrying about the two for almost the whole night. She flops onto the reel of the building she's standing in front of and signs again.

"Ane-san, it's no use worrying… Aniki is probably died by the hands of Sarah…" Just then, something drops from the sky, creating a lot of dust. "What the… masaka…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHILD MALESTING MURDERER?" Sarah exclaims before back handing the ermine into the near by wall, a vein twitching on her forehead. "Damn ermine…"

"I-I didn't say that much…" The poor ermine says as he twitches on the floor with part of his soul flowing out of his nose.

"Ah… Sarah-san… if you're back, then…" Looking up, Asuna's face lit up as right above her, hovers the cause of her uneasiness.

"Ohayo Asuna-san…" Negi says sheepishly, landing next to the baka red, who signs in relief before suddenly smacking the child in the head with a paper fan. "YOU BAKA! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?"

"AHH! GOMEN… Well, if it helps, I'll let you know that I didn't fall down a cliff, chase by a bear, or get skinned by Sarah…" Negi says and watches as Asuna changes the receiver of her wrath to Sarah, who sweat dropped before asking one question: "Did you almost fall of a high cliff…?"

"Err… yes…" Negi answers truthfully and tilt his head as Sarah went a little pale. Taking a step away from Asuna, Sarah gulped before asking one last question. "Did you… steal a bear's dinner… and almost get eaten by it…?"

"Eh? How did you know?" Negi asks as he puts a finger on his lower lip, watches as Sarah becomes extremely pale while Asuna went from white to red in a matter of seconds.

'MUST! STOP! JINXING!' The caretaker yells in her mind as she held her hands up in a defensive position while backing awhile from a fuming Asuna. "N-now, now… it i-is only a coincidence… p-please don't d-do this to me… a-and… PUT THAT BRICK DOWN!"

"Anyway!" Kamo says, catching Asuna's attention, saving Sarah from some rather painful experience. "Aniki… what will you do now?" Kamo asks as he puts on a bandage that magically appears out of now where.

"Well, I decided that I'm going to face Evangeline-san. I won't run away any more." Negi says with determination in his eyes that burn so bright; it's scary to look at it.

"Yosh! Ane-san…?"

"Alright… but only once!" Asuna says as she walks forward to Negi. "Alright Kamo, do your thing."

"YOSH!" Kamo exclaims producing a chalk from out of nowhere again. He starts to draw a circle around where Negi and Asuna stands, then another smaller circle, then he start to fill it with runes, lines, and designs. "Ah… Kamo-kun, isn't this…"

"Well, I decide that I might as well help you do this…" Asuna says with a shrug as Sarah just sits on the reel.

"Eh…? When…?"

"A few hours after you ran away." Sarah explains as she still stand a distance from Asuna, afraid for her life… un-life… SAME THING!

"YOSH! ALL DONE!" Kamo exclaims, and looking down, Negi finds himself standing at the opposite end of a pactio circle.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sarah asks one more time with a stoic face. Receiving a nod from Asuna, a small smile appears on her face as her eyes soften. "Well, then remember, it's a kiss…"

"ALRIGHT! LET'S DO IT! PAC-TI-OOOOOOO!" Kamo exclaims, and the circle suddenly gives off a purple light as it activates.

"AAAHH… It… feels good…" Asuna says with a blush. Shaking her head, she decides to stay focused. "Focus…"

"Remember ane-san, A KISS!" Kamo cheers in the side line before getting poked by Sarah in the stomach with a groan. The two watch as Asuna walks towards a flushed Negi, grab his face, and starts to lean in. The child reddens even more and closes his eyes as Asuna is no more than about five centimeters from him… just then she leans in… and… FREAKING KISSED HIS FOREHEAD!

"GAAAAHH! ANE-SAN! THAT WON'T DO!" Kamo exclaims as Sarah signs and poked him harder. "Still, PACTIOOOOO COMPLETE!" With that, the purple lights grew more intense and they surrounds the duo before dying down to reveal two flushed individual. A card suddenly appears in midair between them as it slowly drifts over to Asuna, who caught it with out effort. "Eh… what's this?"

"That, my friend, will be a pactio card." Sarah explains with a smile. "But what you have there isn't a 'complete' one or a mistake pactio if you may."

"Eh?" Getting a closer look, Asuna's face darken as there on the card is a badly drawn chibi Asuna that has a evil grin while she held a fist up with menace dancing inside her big eyes. The number 'eight' was imprinted on both the top left and bottom right of the card. Some marking is on the top right while on the bottom left is a small foot print, which Asuna assumes is her attack or something… Sweat dropping, Asuna's eyes turns into two small black dots as the corner of her mouth twitches a bit. "What… the…"

"Yup, mistake pactio are usually badly drawn and they either gives the minister little magic or not at all." Sarah says as she cross her arms under her breasts. Leaning back onto the reel, she gives off a small smile before continuing, "however, I think that since you're not going to be a complete partner, that'll do for now."

"Even if you say so… WHY DO I HAVE TO BE DRAWN SO BAD?" Asuna exclaims as tears pour from her eyes in a defeated manner. "HOW CAN MY CUTENESS BE DEFILED BY SUCH A BAD DRAWING!"

"Err… what cuteness…?" Sarah and Kamo mumble together, too low to be heard thanks to Asuna's ranting. "Still, let's get started!" Kamo says before hopping onto Negi's shoulder. "Aniki, let's go!"

"Eh? To where?" The confused child teacher asks.

"To take out Chachamaru of course!"

"EEEEEEHH? BUT-"

"NO BUTS! LET'S GO!" Asuna exclaims before grabbing one of Negi's arms and drags him off with Sarah following behind at a more casual pace.

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Mou… I don't feel so good…" Evangeline moans as she and Chachamaru continue to walks down a road.

"Master, are you alright?" The faithful servant asks as Evangeline moans again and again.

"No… but that old geezer wants to see me… so I got to go anyway…" Evangeline says, signing as she close her eyes and hunches her shoulders. "I wish I can at least teleport…"

"Ah, Eva, there you are." A voice called out. Looking up, Evangeline finds Takamichi walking towards her with a casual smile on his face. "The principal is waiting you know."

"Mm… Chachamaru, go back first, I'll be fine…" The vampire says before following Takamichi towards the principal's office.

"…Hai master…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

Walking down the street, Chachamaru decides that before going home, she'll take a slight detour to an old empty building. But first, she'll needs to get something…

"THANK YOU! COME AGAIN!" The store owner shouts as Chachamaru walks out from the grocery store, a plastic bag in hand and her ever emotionless face. Walking down the street, the robot encounters a small girl that's bawling her eyes out while pointing at a branch with a balloon stuck on it. "M-my… my b-balloon…"

Looking at the balloon, Chachamaru's back sudden pops open, revealing two thrusters, which come to life, scaring the little girl near death with her eyes so wide they're threatening to pop out of their sockets. Flying towards the balloon, the robot unhooks it from the branch and held it out for the little girl, who's now laughing and cheering in joy.

"NANIIIIIIIIII?" Asuna and Negi exclaim before ducking behind the wall they're spying from, only to turn and see a giggling Sarah. "She… she flies…"

"Oh… so this is Japan, as expected, letting a robot go to school." Kamo says while stroking his chin with a few nod of admiration.

"A r-robot?" Asuna stutters as her eyes become saucers.

"C-Chachamaru-san is a… a robot?" Negi asks, also equally shocked as his mouth hung opens.

"Well duh!" Sarah says still giggling. "What? You guys can't tell just by looking?" The caretaker says with a huge smile. "Besides, it's not that that strange to see a fully functional robot with technologies like those inside the campus."

"Err… yes… it's strange… and I'm very bad with technology…" Negi says with a sheepish laugh as Asuna blushes and turns her head away.

"I… I thought those were strange ear adornments…" Asuna says scratching her cheek with one finger.

"…you two are idiots…" Kamo says which earned him a one way ticket to the brick wall, courtesy of Asuna as she drags Negi away. "Hmph, let's go Negi-bouzo."

"Hmm, you need to learn how to keep your comments to yourself." Sarah says with a teasing smile before putting the near unconscious ermine onto her head before jogging to catch up with the other two, pony tail swaying behind her in a lazy fashion as they turn a corner to continues to follow their unexpected… victim.

> > > > > > > > > > 

"OH! IT'S CHACHAMARU!" A kid with brown hair shouts, catching another kid with black hair's attention. "AAH! IT'S CHACHAMARU-SAN!"

Said robot calmly walks toward a bridge with an old lady panting half way up. Looking up, Chachamaru walks up, kneel in front of her, and flash the old lady a smile. "Ah, Chachamaru-chan, so sorry to have to rely on you again." The old lady says with a smile as Chachamaru carries her across the bridge piggy style. All these time, the two kids are running around her in circles chanting 'Chachamaru is doing good deed again.'

"Ara… she seems to be quite popular around her." Asuna says with surprise written all over her face.

"This could be a trap." Kamo says onto of Sarah's head. Said person just roll her eyes and decide to keep her common to herself like she had advice a while ago.

"But Kamo-kun…" Negi says with uncertainty, but was interrupted by Kamo, who jab a claw towards the robot girl. "AH, SHE'S MOVING!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" A man shouts from a crowd of gathered people as they watch a cat in a box float down the river, meowing for help while receiving none.

"OH! SO HORRIBLE! SOMEONE GET HELP!" A woman wailed as she watches the cats continue to get washed down stream. Just then, a figure walks towards the box against the fast current like it's nothing, grabs the box, and headed for the other side of the sewer. (I think it's a sewer…) "HOORAY! IT'S CHACHAMARU!"

"CHACHAMARU HAS DONE IT AGAIN!"

"CHACHAMARU-CHAN!"

Meanwhile, Negi and Asuna are gaping at the robot girl after witnessing the good deed. Looking down, Asuna has a hesitated grin on her face. "You sure it's a good idea…?"

"This can be something that she uses to get you to lower your guard!" Kamo says with a determination and shake a paw at Asuna. "Don't let it get to you!"

"…" Sarah continues to keep silent as tears pour down her face with her eyes giving off sparkles. "So… good…"

"Ah! She's moving again!" Negi exclaims before following Chachamaru again, except this time, he's not there to harm her, but curious as to where she's going…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Meow… meow… meow…" The cat continues to meow on top of Chachamaru's head, who's walking down the street again with a happy smile on her face, still unaware of the party of three and one fourth following behind her. Turning to her right, she enters what looks like an abandon church yard with its iron gate broken and rusted and its wall broken in many places as holes covered most part of it.

The 'pursuing' party duck behind the wall and peer over it to see Chachamaru standing calmly in the middle of the court yard. Wondering what she's doing, the group got their answer as a small grey cat suddenly appears. It gives off a meow before approaching the robot girl. Another cat follows behind the first, then two, then four, then more and more as cats seems to pour from the crack in the walls towards the servant, who's now kneeling and opening some sort of cans. Pouring the substance inside a dish she had brought alone, Chachamaru smile as the cats pooled around the large dish and starts to eat the tuna she had bought not long ago. The one that she had rescued also meowed happily before joining the ever increasing group.

"Ahh… so good…" Negi, Asuna, and Sarah chorused as tears stream down their face with a huge admiring smile on all their faces.

"THAT CAN ALSO BE A TRAP!" Kamo shouts with a vein popping on his forehead.

"But Kamo-kun…"

"NO BUTS!" Leaping off Sarah's head, the ermine charges into the courtyard and suck in a big breath before… "HEY YOU! CHACHAM-MUUUFFFF!"

Looking back, Chachamaru sees Negi holding Kamo's mouth, Sarah choking him while Asuna is ready to send him into kingdom come. "Negi-sensei, Asuna-san, Sarah-san… I was caught off guard…" The robot murmured before standing back up, scattering the group of cats, who senses the on coming battles. "I assure you that won't happen again…"

Taking a small step forward, Negi hold his staff in front of him as Kamo perch on top of Sarah's left shoulder. "Um… Chachamaru-san… is there anyway you can stop targeting me?"

"I'm sorry Negi-sensei, but master's order is absolute." Chachamaru answers, her expression never changing during all this time.

"Then I have no choice…" Negi says as he held up a hand. As if on cue, Asuna walks forward a bit and stands beside Negi. "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister… activate contract for Kagurazaka Asuna for 120 seconds…" Just then, a white magic circle appears under Asuna, giving her a strange feeling that feels extremely good. Sarah takes a step back as she has no plan of interfering the battle what so ever.

Chachamaru is a bit surprised as Asuna, with a single leap, was sent literally gliding towards her. Covering the distance between Chachamaru and herself, Asuna thrust out a hand, which is deflected by Chachamaru. However, another hand come up a few centimeters away from her, and flicked her in the forehead with an audible **CLICK**.

'Fast… movement unlike that of an amateur…' Chachamaru thought to herself as she jumps backward, during the same time, Asuna drops to the ground and rolls to the side. Glancing back, she finds herself surprised once again as Negi finishes his final incarnation. 'Shimatta…'

"EIGHT ARROWS OF LIGHT!" Negi exclaims as eight arrows made of highly concentrated light race towards Chachamaru, who's calculation all her options in the matter of a second.

"Danger… danger… hostile projectile approaching, type; homing… no escape… no escape…" Chachamaru mumbles after she finishes her calculation. She stands up straight as the arrows sailed closer and closer. "If I'm unable to move… master, please feed the cats…"

Negi's eyes widen as he heard that statement, gritting his teeth, he decided that no matter what, he just can't do it. "I CAN'T DO IT! RETURN!" The missiles curved at the last seconds and sailed back towards Negi, who just realized his stupid mistakes. Sarah watches dumbfounded as all eight missiles strike into the caster, who was sent flying with a wail. "NEGI-SAMA/NEGI-BOUZO/ANIKI!"

Chachamaru stares at Negi as Asuna shakes him while Sarah light smacks his cheek with his head resting on her laps. Kamo is also by his side trying everything he can with his small body to get some kind of response. To sum it up, all three of them are wearing identical worried frowns. Narrowing her eyes, Chachamaru activates her jet packs and flee from the scene immediately, leaving behind a huge cloud of dust and the grocery bag.

"Ah, she got away…" Kamo says with a sign as Negi finally gives a twitch every time Sarah makes contact with his cheeks. "Why did you let her escape?"

"I… I can't do it… A-after all, Chachamaru-san is still my student…" Negi says before falling back to the land of unconsciousness. Sarah let out a breath she doesn't know that she's holding and looks at the general direction where Chachamaru had fled to. Giving out a genuine smile, Sarah thought to muses to herself as she picks up Negi's body. 'Well, he sure got a good heart… like someone I know…'

> > > > > > > > > > 

**Warning! Randomness! **

"…and so, that concludes the meeting…" Konoemon says as he strokes his bread. Evangeline gives off a relived sign as she turns on her heel to leave.

"Well, I'll see you around… edo…?" Evangeline gasps as she finds her legs gave out under her and fall face first into the waiting arm of Takamichi. "Ara…?"

"Hmm, you caught a cold… did you do something stupid?" The older man asks after feeling Evangeline's forehead.

"COURSE NOT!" The child-vampire snaps, smacking the hand away and quickly standing back up. "AND I DON'T HAVE A COLD! I'M FEELING AS HEALTHY AS A NEW BORN!"

"Are you sure…? Cause if you want, we can always call in Shizuna and let her have a look." The principal offers as he watches Evangeline's face, which is a little green by the way.

"I'M AS SURE AS I CAN BE!" The vampire snaps again before sinking back onto the floor with a moan. "Or maybe not…" Just then, a there came a knock on from the door.

"Come in." Konoemon says and smile as Chachamaru walks into the room and freeze as she sees her master moaning on the ground. "Ah… master…"

"I'm feeling fine…" Evangeline assured again as she struggles to get up on her feet. Once she's up, she starts to sway towards the door. Once she reaches it, she suddenly trips, slamming face first into the huge wooden door. Recoiling from the shock, she takes a step away and just happened to land on a robber ball that suddenly appears out of now where. "**SQEAUK! **GAAAHH! **SMACK!**"

"OHOHO! SO THAT'S WHERE MY ROBBER BALL WENT!" Konoemon exclaims happily before he picks up said ball.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU… never mind…" Evangeline says before she walks into the hall, only to get knocked down by Konoka, who charges into the office with a huge beaming smile. "**SMACK! **Owie…" Standing up again, Evangeline walks further down the hall, but was send flying as Ako pushes pass her, eyes as wide as saucers with tears shooting out of them. **BAM! **A second later, Kazumi steps onto Evangeline with a microphone held out on her out stretched hand, leaving a few pairs of foot prints on the poor vampire. "**SQUISH! **AH! GOMEN EVA-CHAN!"

"GAAAAH!" Shooting up like a rocket, Evangeline shakes a fist at Kazumi. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Just then, she was run over by Nodoka, who's chased by Haruna for some unknown reason. "Grrrr…"

"NO-DO-KA!" A voice calls from the opposite end of the hall way, causing Evangeline to flinch from her spot on the floor. Soon, Yue also run over Evangeline, leaving another pair of foot prints on her. "**BONK! **Owie… Chachamaru…"

"Hai master…?"

"How many people are there now?" Evangeline asks afraid of the answer… but we all know that evil doers get what they deserved.

"There are about… the entire class of 2-A running towards this way now…" Chachamaru answered truthfully and watch as her master becomes as white as snow. Moaning, Evangeline laid face flat on the cement floor, waiting for her 'divine punishment' to come. "Chachamaru… "

"Hai master?" Chachamaru asks as she plaster herself against the wall in prepare for the small stampede that is only a few meters away.

"Remember the bandages… and make some chicken soup later too… **STEP! **WAAAAAAAHHHH! **SQUISH! CRUNCH! SNAP! CRUSH!**" And so, Evangeline was bed ridden for the rest of the day… and probably the next week to. Who knows, just continue to read and find out…

**END OF RANDOMNESS! **

> > > > > > > > > > 

Eva: Mou… (Put a bag of ice on her forehead) Do you really need to make me sick…?

MX: Well duh! It's important for the next chapter!

APH: (Crawls on stage) what I miss?

MX: Why are you all tied up in ropes…? And how in Hell did you get here?

APH: (Grins sheepishly) Err… long story short, the nurses tries to stop me from moving… which didn't work as you can see.

Sarah: Well, that explains why you're all tied up…

Chizuru: Aya! I know a way to cure injuries very fast!

APH: Err… no thanks ba-chan…

Chizuru: (Fire appears on her back ground as she smile EXTEMELY sweetly) Ba…chan…

APH: … (Start to slowly crawl away with sweat pouring from his head) I'll… be going now…

Sarah: Anyway… the deadline for the Sayo case will be the end of the Eva-arc. SO PLEASE PEOPLE! VOTE! ANIME OR MANGA!

Sayo: (Pat Sarah on the shoulder) I prefer anime style… at least that way I don't have to run…

Sarah: (Look at Sayo) Sorry… but the author wants you to run… Anyway, thz you guys for supporting all these times! The author is thinking about making an arc that introduce an opponent for me in the tournament arc… and hope you guys love the little fighting scene. It's just a little glimpse of what I can do… Again, thz you guys for supporting!

MX: NOW THEN! (Grab Sayo's right hand) How about it? You and me, together, to a café down the street?

Sayo: (blush) ah… um… err…

Kazumi: (Smack MX's hand away) HANDS OFF!

MX: (Cuddle his hand) So cold… Wait… how the hell did I grab her hand…?

Editors Note: I m sorry that this chapter took so long, entirely my fault I moved. But saying this, the next chapter should be up very soon.

Now while you're already here,

Review ne?


	8. Have A Nice Dream

APH: Sorry about the late update on last chapter.

MX: Sorry. (Bows)

APH: (Twitch) …We were planning to update sooner-

MX: Sorry (Bows again)

APH: (Eye twitching) -And I hope we can make up for it-

MX: Sorry (Bows again…)

APH: (A vein appears on his forehead) –by showing you some of Sarah's past-

MX: Sorry (BOWS YET AGAIN…)

APH: (Explodes) GAAAAAHH! I CAN'T DO THIS IF YOU KEEP APOLOGIZING!

MX: (Stares at APH) …sorry… (BOWS YET AGAIN! Except at APH)

APH: GAAAAAAHHH! (Pulls out a chainsaw and turns on the motor) DIE! YOU SOAB DIE!

Sarah: …I think he finally snapped… (Inches away from the author, who's advancing on a scared shitless editor) It's time to go into Code Red…

Eva: (Nods) Agreed… (Holds out a microphone) All cast members, all cast members, the author has finally snapped and is now going on a killing spree! Abandon site! I repeat! **ABANDON SITE AND RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

Konoka: Aycha… this is fun… (Heart)

Asuna: (Grab Konoka's left hand) WE NEED TO GO!

Setsuna: (Grab Konoka's right hand) FORGIVE ME OJOU-SAMA! (Pulls Konoka off stage with Asuna's help)

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN AN ONZE OF THING BUT SARAH!

Sarah: (Grabs the camera) NO TIME FOR THE STORY! **RUN FOR YOU F+KING LIFE!** (Runs off stage with most of the cast following her… the ones that are lucky not enough to be picked first and fast enough to dodge that is…)

> > > > > > > > > > 

Sayo is bored. Correction, she's feeling like she'll die again if she doesn't do something soon.

It's Monday morning. Another week of chaotic class with their favorite ten year old teacher and the ever enthusiastic classmates that always, and she means ALWAYS, tries to molest the poor kid. But hey, it's just an ordinary day in the un-life of a not so ordinary ghost.

With a sign, Sayo turns from the window to look at her classmates. She has no idea which one this generation is after she died, but she was sure that they're the most interesting bunch out of all those years. Right now, the class's sport girls, Makie, Ako, Yuna, and Akira are talking about some up coming events that are sure to be exciting. One or two desks away from them, Chizuru and Natsumi are talking and gossiping about things. For all reason and purpose, Sayo finds the duo very interesting. The girl with the biggest bust best friends with the girl with the lowest self-esteem… you don't see that everyday.

Right next to her, Kazumi, the class's paparazzi is cleaning her camera again, making sure to wipe every single millimeter of it sparkly clean as she smile a satisfied smile. Looking behind Kazumi, Sayo finds Ku Fei literally seems to just swallow the Choa Bo Zi. Linshen is beaming next to the duo as she continues to produce more buns from Kami knows where while Satsuki is also smiling next to her. Glancing over near the door, she finds Nodoka, the class's librarian reading quietly to herself as Haruna, or "Paru," working with frenzy on her manga. Yue is just… well, being Yue, sipping on a box of elixir as she looks over Nodoka's shoulder to also read whatever the librarian is reading.

Flashing a sad smile, Sayo glance over to where Sarah's seat is, only to find Evangeline and Sarah no where in sight. Signing again, Sayo glance outside the window once more as she remembers what it was like before Sarah arrives. It's not much, but at least she did add a bit more color to her un-life. Also, Sayo finds it interesting that Sarah also happens to be what normal people would think as 'fairy tales,' for like her, Sarah is anything but normal. To put it short, she's a vampire, which Sayo keeps finding very intriguing. Speaking of the vampires, there she is right now following a hyperactive child, who is almost skipping as he sprints towards the school holding what looks like an envelope. 'Negi-sensei… I wonder why he's so happy… and where is Kagurazaka-san and Konoe-san…?' Sayo asks herself as she continues to follow the duo with her eyes, who disappeared inside the building only to reappear a few seconds later in the classroom, slamming the door open, and jog over to where Evangeline sits. Sarah follows slowly, picking up a shell shocked Nodoka, who fell off her chair when Negi slammed into the room, and continued down the lane. Feeling curious, Sayo decides that she might as well listen on what they're talking about… besides, there's nothing better to do…

> > > > > > > > > > 

**A little earlier… **

"WAAAHH! NEGI! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Asuna screams as she furiously brushes her hair to get it smoothed out. Once that's done, she dashes over to where Negi's bed is located and yank the cover over only find a certain ermine buried in a pile of… undergarments…? "Eh…?"

"Ah… a-ane-san… I can explain…" Kamo says as he starts to sweat while Asuna just stares at him with wide eyes before a full blown blush creeps onto her face. "T-those are mine…"

"H-hey… let go!" Kamo says as he wrestles with Asuna over a piece of undergarment. "And if you're looking for aniki, he left already." That immediately stopped Asuna in her tracks as she processes the information.

"Eh… that's… early…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

A few minutes before modern time…

"GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!" Negi exclaims as he picks up his pace and sets into a run for the campus. Sarah, who's just following behind him grumbles something about being too early for that.

"GOOD MORNING NEGI-KUN!" Madoka waves with a beaming smile.

"OHAYO NEGI-KUN!" The Narutaki twin screamed.

"KYAAA! NEGI-KUN IS SO KAWAII!" Ayaka screams with heart flying around her.

"OHAYO NEGI-KUN! FEELING BETTER?" Kaede asks knowing exactly what she meant.

"THANK YOU MINA!" Negi replies with enthusiasm as he continues towards the approaching stairs leading to Mahora campus. "Yosh, today is the day!"

"If I may ask…" Sarah begins as she appears right next to her young charge. "WHY IN THE BLOODY NAME OF WALES DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP THAT EARLY?" Sarah bellowed sending the child off balance just by the sear force of the wind.

"C-calm down Sarah-san… I'm just both excited and anxious…" Negi says as he looks at his caretaker with fear in his eyes. "Besides, today is the day… because today…" At this, he dug into his back pack and produces a white envelope with the kanji of 'challenge' written on it, "TODAY I WILL CHALLENGE EVANGELINE-SAN!"

"And I'm involved because…?" Sarah asks the obvious questions, not expecting an answer…

"Well, you are supposed to take care of me… **BONK!** Itai…" Negi moans as he nurses a new bump as Sarah just 'hmph' and look away. 'Yosh… there's no turning back…' Negi thought to himself as determination replaces pain all the while they mount the steps towards the building…

> > > > > > > > > > 

Negi charged down the hall with Sarah walking in a casual pace behind him… okay, very behind him. Still, as he charges down the hall, Sarah couldn't help but smile at his antic. 'I wonder if he knows…'

Reaching the classroom, Negi grab the door handle, and with unimaginable force, slide it open with a loud **BAM!** scaring poor Nodoka, who 'eep' and fall from her chair with her eyes wide open. "GOMEN!"

"AAH! NODOKA!" Yue exclaim, ready to help the poor girl when she's picked up and put back into her chair by no other than Sarah, who flash a smile at the trio before walking over to Negi. Speaking of Negi, he's looking every where for Evangeline, but only to no result. Finally, he decides to just does the easiest thing… asks. "Is Evangeline-san here…?"

"Ah, Negi-kun, Eva-chan isn't here." Haruna says, being the big mouth of the class.

"Eh? Does any one know where she is?" Negi asks as he scans his student for any clue.

"I think she's taking today off for some thing…" Ako says with a guilty face while the other also flashes either an apologetic grin or a guilty one. "Probably a flu?"

"Oh, soka…" 'There's no way a vampire mage like her takes a day off from a simple flu…' Negi thought to himself as he strokes his chin, completely obvious to Sarah's snigger. 'Maybe she's skipping class again. Or is it because some side effect of her curse? I know, I'll just go look for her!'

Just then, Asuna slide into the room as the bell ring, panting as sweat drip down her fore head. "I… made it…"

"RIGHT! I'LL DO THAT!" Negi suddenly exclaims, scaring the stuffing off of most students before charging out the door at full speed, leaving behind an astonished class soon turned into a party as their home room teacher is no where in sight.

"Hmm… I guess he doesn't know…" Sarah says with a shrug and is just about to leave when she felt someone behind her. Looking back, she spots Sayo looking at her with curiosity with a finger in her mouth and her face screaming 'WHAT THE HELL'. "Ah, ohayo Sayo-chan!"

"Ah… ano… where is Negi-sensei going…?" Sayo asks as a blush creep onto her face for no reason apparently.

"Why, to Evangeline's of course." Sarah answered second naturally before flashing Sayo a smile and caught the ghost off guard with the next question. "Wanna come?"

"Eh… me?" Sayo asks pointing a finger to herself.

"Daijobou. Negi-sama isn't here anyway, may as well. Besides, I'm supposed to watch over him." Sarah says before walking over to Asuna, who's discussing something with an over excited Konoka. "I'm going after the brat. Look after the class or something… and please, try not to get yourself squatting again… Come on Sayo!" With that, Sarah is down the hall with a ghost floating behind her as curiosity blossoms within her.

"Eh…? Who's Sayo?" Asuna asks Konoka, who just shrug before she opens her mouth to continue the discussions… however…

"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME ARE YOU ALL DOING?" A voice boomed, silencing the room effectively as Nina, in all his scary glory, is standing at the door glaring at everyone… and scaring the wits out of Nodoka, who looks ready to faint. "WHERE IS NEGI-SENSEI?"

"Ah… he's gone looking for Evangeline-san…" Ayaka says with panic, trying very hard not to show it as Nina's glasses flash over to her.

"THAT'S NO REASON TO PARTY!" Reaching out, Nina grab a hold of Ayaka, who 'eep' and puts her into a squatting position. "Now then… EVERYONE SQUAT!"

"EEEK!" The whole class shrikes before they were massacred… I mean dominated by no other than the 'Demon Teacher' Nina…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Hmm… according to the class rooster, Evangeline-san doesn't live in the dorm… hmm… academy district… Sakura Gaokai… 4th district 29… AH! This must be… the… place…?" Negi says as he stares at the beautiful wood cabin. It's about two stories tall with two flights of stairs to climb. Near the first flight of stairs is a mail box completely made of wood. There is a back door and a side door. A bath house (I think) next to the main building. An empty platform for whatever it is that she does on it and a balcony on the second floor.

"Nice place huh?" A voice asks from behind the child. Turning around, Negi finds Sarah with a small smile looking at the cabin before glance at her charge with half-lid eyes. "If I remember correctly, your dad help built it… or is it the head master? Oh well." Shrugging, Sarah walks forward towards the beautiful cabin with an invisible ghost floating a feet behind her. Negi soon snapped out of whatever trance he is in and hurry to the door. "Yosh… **Knock… knock…** Is anyone home…?"

Silence… that's what greeted Negi… while, you can always count the crickets… Knocking again, Negi finds that the result is the same. Trying the handle and finding it unlocked, the child teacher decides to try his luck. Opening the door a little, he peers into the crack. "Hello? Anyone here? This is weird…" Opening the door fully, Negi is greeted with a large table with all sorts of stuff on it. There are potions, beakers, one or two stuffed animals, knife, well heck, you name it and it'll probably be on them. Sweat dropping, Negi laughs sheepishly as Sarah glance around the room with a frown. "Hmm… she's still sort of sloppy…"

Looking around the room, Negi finds himself attracted to the room. There are all sorts of decorations. There are things hanging from the ceiling. Stuff animals lined the couch as plants cover up the more empty spots. There are also puppets, crosses, and parts littered here and there. But what really caught his attention is the style of the decoration. "Awawa… what a fancy interior… just what kind of vampire is she?" Negi gapes at all the expensive furniture inside the cabin.

"Who is it?" A voice asks, causing Negi to jump three feet into the air before spinning around to finds Chachamaru in a maid outfit carrying a tray. "Ah, good morning Negi-sensei, do you have some business with master?"

"AH, Chachamaru-san… you scared me…" Negi says as he pants a bit from the fright.

"Hey, Chacha-chan, what's that?" Sarah asks pointing at the bag sitting on the trait next to a tea cup. Sayo also peers over her shoulder to look at the bag with no label what so ever.

"Ah, this is just a basic flu medicine for master…" Chachamaru says with a small nod. "Ah… um… sorry about last time…" Chachamaru says with a small bow.

"AAH! No, no, I'm sorry about it…" Negi says with a blush and also gives a apologetic bow. "Um… where is Evangeline-san?"

"Master is ill…" Chachamaru says as she heads for the stairs built into the wall.

"That excuse again?" Negi asks with a small frown, completely missing the figure that just walked down the stair. Sarah, however, did. "You really don't look so good…"

"What? Can't an immortal like me catch a flu?" Evangeline says with a smirk before looking over to the kid. "You got some guts coming here… although it might even impress me if you come alone… My magic is weak… but that doesn't mean I can't strangle someone like you to death." Evangeline spat as she sits on the reel for the stair and grin a dark grin at the gaping kid.

"E-E-EVANGELINE-SAN!"

"Ah, master, you shouldn't be out of bed…" Chachamaru says as she puts her tray down on the table. Just then, Negi held out an envelope towards Evangeline, who looks at it with curiosity and amusement. "What is that?"

"I-it's a letter of challenge!" Negi exclaims unfolding the envelope and shows the letter to the vampire. "PLEASE DUEL WITH ME ONE MORE TIME!" Just then, his serious facet drop as he gone into his 'teacher mode.' "A-and further more… please stop skipping class!" At that, Sarah face fault as Evangeline just look at him like he's crazy. "Y-you won't graduate like this…"

'So much for a heroic scene…' Sarah thought to herself with a mental sign. Meanwhile, Sayo is patting her asking if she's alright.

"Like I said… even if I attend your class, it doesn't make a difference because I'm cursed…" Evangeline says and resist very hard to rolls her eyes as Negi pout at her. Lifting up a hand, a small magic ball starts to appear on her hand. "Well, screw that. You said you want to settle things right here and right now? Oh well, I don't mind kick your ass one more time…"

Unwrapping his staff, Negi held it in front of him in a defensive position. "Very well… but if I win, you'll have to attend EVERY class!"

Mean while, Sayo is gaping at the two with eyes wider than saucers. Patting at Sarah again, she asks the ever so innocent question. "A-ano… are they mages…?"

"Well, no offense, but it's very obvious." Sarah says with a smile before looking back at the two. "But you shouldn't be surprised… after all, you're 'here' and I'm real…"

Nodding once, Sayo look back at the two as they continue to charge their magic power. Evangeline puts a foot on the reeling ready to pounce as Negi stiffen ready for the attack to come… except it never did, as the child-vampire faint right there and fall off the reel. The next thing they know, Sarah is there holding her like a baby sister and feeling her forehead with her own. "Yup, she's not well at all."

"Eh… what… So she's really sick?" Negi asks as Sarah scoops Evangeline into her arms and walks up the stairs.

"Yea, if it's just the curse, she'll only be stuck here… but that idiot decides to temper with some other stuff. Now, she's just an ordinary child that doesn't age thanks to having the body of a vampire…" Sarah says pausing on the stair to look down at the sleeping girl. "Who am I kidding… she's not really ordinary at all…" Sarah whispers before continuing her trip up the stairs. "Chachamaru…" Sarah calls down from the second floor as she tucks Evangeline in.

"Hai Sarah-san…" Chachamaru says as she looks at the entrance to the second floor.

"Go to that contact and get the medicine… and do you still remember the formula?"

"Hai… down to the last detail..." Chachamaru answers with a nod before disappearing inside a room, only to reappear in casual street cloth. "I'll go fetch them… how many do you acquire?"

"Probably two pot's worth." Sarah says walking back down with out her jacket. "I'll go get the ingredients. You just go get the medicine. It's useful, but it'll be faster with the formula."

"Ano… what are you two talking about?" Negi asks as he stares at the two. Sayo also has a confused expression, except only Sarah can see it.

"Chachamaru is going to go to a contact with some very effective medicine while I'm going to get ingredient for a formula… or you can call it a chicken soup if you like." Sarah says with a shrug. Walking over to Negi, she kneels in front of him to look at him eye leveled and puts on a serious expression. "Can you talk care of her for a while?"

"Ah… um… WAIT! M-MEEEEEE!" Answers the child teacher as he glance nervously up the stairs.

"Well, you are a teacher… and master is your student…" Chachamaru reasoned pointing one finger at the shell shocked child.

"Ah… I think I can…" Negi answers with two dots as his eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"Good." Sarah says with a satisfied smile before standing up and ruffling Negi's hair. Looking in Sayo's direction, she mouthed 'stay with him' before marching out the door with Chachamaru in toll, unaware of the events that are to happen in a few short hours…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Hmm… it's really hard to believe that she's really sick…" Negi says to himself as he looks down at the face of Evangeline AK McDowell, which is covered in sweat with a blush, probably from a fever. Scanning the room one more time, he's surprised to say that it's plain, but also beautiful at the same time. The bed is probably queen size or maybe even king. The cover is made of silk, so is the blanket under the cover and the pillow looks to be made of cotton. The bed's skeleton is made from what looks like expensive oak wood as well as much of the furniture inside the room. A few windows are located around the room. Puppets and stuffed animals also appear here and there, but what really catches his attention is the one that looks like a miniature Chachamaru, only with a smile. Its eyes continue to stare at him unblinking, sending a shiver down his spin. "Must be my imagination… still… T-T-T-THIS IS BAD! MY HEALING MAGIC ONLY HEALS WOUNDS!" Negi exclaims with desperate tears streaming down his face.

Looking back down, Negi finds a frown on Evangeline's unmarked face as the blush appears more noticeable now. Just to make sure that it's a fever, Negi reach a hand over and touch her forehead, only to retreat with a shocked expression. "HOLY! SHE'S BURNING UP!" Glancing around frantically, Negi snatches a cup on a night stand next to the bed, pours some water in it, and hold it over Evangeline, unsure of what to do. Decision made, he snakes an arm under her head, lifts it up, tilts it a bit, and moves the cup over to her soft lips… but none of them disappears inside the mouth. "AWAWA! SHE'S NOT DRINKING IT… HOW ABOUT TEA? COLA…" Gulping, the child teacher moves his finger over to her lip, "p-please just take a _little_ bite…"

Meanwhile, Sayo is observing all this with a small smile, hovering above the bed, glancing at the clock every now and then; wondering when is the two coming back. Looking back down, her eyes widen as she sees Negi panicking due to Evangeline twisting and turning mumbling something like hot and kicks off the blanket. 'The heat… that's right! She's having a fever…' But as she watches Negi pulls the seal over the window, Evangeline crawl into a ball and mumbles "Cold…" Taking a closer look, Sayo finds her pajamas complete drench with sweat. 'Ah… that's not good…'

"Ah… what should I do? What do I do!" Negi asks himself with tears pouring down his face as he runs around a small wooden table while clenching his head. Tilting her head, Sayo looks from the child teacher to the sleeping vampire and back again, unsure of what she should do. Well, option one, she can use telekinesis and help change her clothing… and suffer a fainted ten year old child with foams coming out of his mouth… nope… Option two: tell the child to help change the clothing… but that'll probably let him have a free treat or something… nope… Option three, do nothing… but that'll seems cruel, so that's out of the window… Oh, that's right, option four, tell the child to do it, but blind fold himself while she guides him by 'whispering' next to his ear… 'Yea… that'll do! But will it work…?'

Floating over to the still panicking child, Sayo, with some difficulty, whispered for him to stop running and calm down. The effect is that the child stops running around, but is still panicking. Surprising that it really worked, Sayo has a triumphant smile on. 'Well,' Sayo thought to herself, 'at least it's some progress…' Going over to his ear again, she blushes a little before doing what she had decided was the best option. "Go over there, help her changer her clothing…" By that, Negi blushes a shade of red that shamed a tomato as his eyes almost pops out of his sockets. "Not before you blind fold yourself…" Sayo hastily added before he can have a nose bleed at all the things that's probably going through his mind. Nodding to himself, Negi walks out the room and comes back with a new pair of pajamas and a blind fold. Signing, Sayo decides that the hardest part had just started.

Floating over to the child, she giggles at the determination on his face as he blind folds himself. Slowly but surely, he walks over to where the vampire is lying and prepare to set to work… err… that's a problem… "Okay, first, unbutton her shirt…" Sayo whispers and watch as Negi blushes again and starts to reach forward slowly… "Almost there… almost… a little more… got them!" With that, Negi starts with the top bottom and slowly works his way down the roll. Once all of them are out, he lifts Evangeline a little and slips the shirt off her. Sayo decides that since he can't see, she might as well help a bit. Concentrating on the new shirt, Sayo welled it to inch a little closer to the child's hand as he realms the night stand for it. Grabbing it, Negi unfolds it and also slowly starts to inch closer to the vampire again.

"Okay… slowly, grab her left arm, slip it through… lift her up a little and slip the other part over… now her right arm… bring the buttons together… no! Move the left roll up one… that's right… now… slowly…" Sayo instructed as she watches Negi slowly but accurately buttons up Evangeline's new pajamas shirt. 'Now… the pants…' The ghost girl thought with dread. 'Hope I'm not corrupting him…'

And so, the process went on. It takes a little longer than they expected, but it's done none the less. And by then, Sayo is pretty much exhausted… well, let's just say if she can collapse right there and then, she'll have done it with out another thought. 'Never know that's this tiring…'

"Alright… that's done and she looks like she's fine now…" Negi says as he pulls the blanket back over the girl's body. Walking away from the bed a few steps, Negi suddenly drop to his knees, startling a certain ghost, whose eyes popped wide open. Sayo watch as Negi also drop onto his hands so now that he's on all four with sweat dripping down his head. Flying over to make sure he didn't catch the flu or something, Sayo sweat drop as she sees the horrified expression on Negi's face. "I-It's a good thing I blind folded myself… S-Sarah-san will k-kill me if I didn't… THANK KAMI FOR THE GUIDANCE!" Negi exclaims with tears of appreciation pouring out like two water falls as a spot light suddenly shone on him out of nowhere and he clasps his hands together as sparks appears around his body. Sayo just stares at him before smiling to herself. "Still, this has really gotten out of hand…" Negi says as he walks back to Evangeline and sits back down with his staff in his lap. "I'm here to confront her… but I ended up taking care of her… That's ironic… a child taking care of a vampire who's probably a hundred years old." Negi chuckle to himself before a thought pops into his head. "How did she become a vampire anyway…" Looking at her exposed neck, he finds it perfectly smooth and spotless. 'Well, she definitely didn't get bitten… A 10 year old girl who turns herself into a vampire…? Strange… I wonder how old she really is…'

Standing up again Negi starts to pace around the room with his staff in hand while a thoughtful frown mark his face. Sayo watch him in curiosity as the frown grows deeper. 'She said that she was cursed 15 years ago and was stuck here… hmm… why did my father cursed her? And what is their relationship… and why does she know Sarah-san and why is she afraid of her…?

**Flashback**

_"YOU!" Evangeline says as she suddenly falls on her butt and scoots as far away as possible. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" _

**End Flashback **

'That just doesn't make sense… I know Sarah-san can be scary… but Evangeline-san acts as if she knows her…' Negi muse to himself.

**Flashback **

_Sarah watch as Negi tries to stop the two, only to get knocked into the wall near the door. She chuckles to herself as she watches once again of her young charge's futile attempt. "He's quite amusing isn't he? E-va-chan!" _

_"Don't call me that… and why did you decide to come?" A short, blonde girl with emerald green eyes asks. _

_"He is part of the reason… the other is because I have a feeling that something is going to happen here…" Sarah explains. Turning slightly, she watches Evangeline flip through another page of a novel. "How's it like to get stuck here for fifteen years?" _

_"Boring… I still can't believe he takes you in too…" _

_"Ah… while, I'm sort of special for a vampire… almost like you and yet unlike you…" Sarah says with a wink before she stands up. "Well, the bell rang so ja ne!" _

_Unknown to them, a certain child heard all the conversation… _

**End Flashback **

'Hmm… I wonder if there are old photos…' Negi thought as he is about to leave the room. However, a certain something stopped him.

"N-Nagi…" Evangeline whispers as she turns to her side. Negi raises one of his eye brow and walks closer to listen to what she has to say… however, things went hay-wire the moment he leans down. Faster than he can blink, Evangeline snake her arms around Negi's neck, pulled him over, and the next second cuddle her head into the crook of his neck as the child stiffen. Sayo watches and have to bite her fist to hold in her giggle. Right now, Negi is lying on the left side of the bed, stiff as a board with his staff clench tightly in his right hand. Evangeline has her arm under his neck and one holding his chest as she rests her head in the crook of his neck. One leg was draped over his stomach as if he's a giant teddy bear. A content smile played on her lips as a blush also etches across her face. "Nagi…"

'AWAWAWAWA! THIS IS BAD! VERY BAD!' Negi thought as his heart races at a hundred miles per hour. It's a wonder that he's not having a heart attack. 'Wait… I wonder…' Silently, Negi chants an incantation as his staff starts to give off a soft glow. Sayo gasps as the staff starts to float on the bed with a white aura surrounding it. 'Beautiful…' The ghost thought as she admires the staff.

'I feel kinda bad… but she might know something about my father…' With that thought, the kid continues his spell that would puts him into her dreams. Unaware of the situation, Evangeline snuggles a little closer to the warmth, causing Negi to gulp before finishing the last of his spell. The next thing Sayo knew, both of them are sleeping peacefully with the staff once again in Negi's hand. "I wish I can use a camera… that'll be so cute!" The ghost squeals before floating over to the chair, planting herself down in the chair next to the bed, and watches the duo enjoy something that she can no longer do…

> > > > > > > > > > 

**In the dream…**

Negi opens his eyes to find himself completely naked, inside a dark forest somewhere in the world with a camp fire in the middle of a clearing. Floating over, the kid's jaw drops open to find the most unusual sight ever. Right in the middle of the clearly, Sarah is sitting with her back to a tree, a small content smile on her face with Evangeline sitting in her lap staring into the fire. His father, the Thousand Master, is poking at the fire with a stick as some fish cooks on it. Trying to get a better look, Negi finds that to his disappointment that he can't as the fire isn't bright enough to light his father's face. 'This is…'

"Hey, Eva, why are you still following me…?" Nagi speaks up, breaking the comfortable silence. Evangeline look up from the fire at stare at Nagi as he continues to poke at the fire. "It's been at least three months now that you'd been following me… why won't you give up already?"

"Yada…" Evangeline answers with a bit of stubbornness in her voice. Turning her head to the side, she lays it on Sarah's left shoulder. "I don't want to…"

Signing, the Thousand Master stops poking the fire and looks straight into Evangeline's face. "You can't keep following me forever…"

"Well, I can damn well try…"

"Aw, quit it you two, ruining the evening with that topic again." Sarah says playfully as she smiles her small smile at Nagi. "But he's right Eva-chan… you can't follow him forever…"

"I'd followed you for quite a while…" Eva says as she glance behind her for some support.

"That's different…" Sarah says with her trademark small smile.

"It's not fair…" Evangeline whispers with some tears gathering at her eyes. "It's not fair that you get to spent time with him and I don't… It's not fair that he doesn't mind your presence… And it's not fair you and you alone have his love…"

Sarah stares at the child-vampire with large eyes before burst into laughter, causing the other two companions to look at her with confusion written all over their faces. After a few minutes, Sarah's laughter died down a bit. "S-sorry… haha… it's just… oh god. Ehehe, you thought I love him?" Sarah grins as Evangeline looks away from her. "Fufufu… Actually, I do, but only as a little brother. I know him for a very long time now… besides, I'm sorts of in debt with his father…" Negi's ears perk up at that. 'Huh…? Grandpa never mentioned anything about knowing her…' "Also," Sarah continues with a genuine smile, "I'm his partner (Even if by accident…). The others already left to do what ever they do and Gatou went to kingdom come." At that, Negi can see a far away look on Sarah's face. "Hmm… I heard that Konoe has a daughter now… Konoka is it? Must be a pretty angle…" Sarah says putting a finger on her lower lips. "Hmm… maybe I should pay a surprised visit. Still, don't worry, I'm not going to become his wife or something… beside, he already has a little girl at home." Sarah says resting her chin on Evangeline's head.

A small smile creeps onto the child-vampire's face as she snuggles closer into Sarah's body. "Well," Nagi says with a smile, "that didn't go so bad. And Sarah's right, I already have little Nekane at home… as soon as we find the answer we're looking for, I'm happy to just go home. And guess what?" Nagi asks, catching the other two's confused stare. "If you two really want to, I guess you can come and live with us… but under one condition."

"And that is…?" Evangeline asks knowing that it's directed at her and also knowing what he's about to say. Sarah rolls her eyes with an amused smile.

Pointing a finger at the blonde girl, Nagi puts on his most serious face (which Negi still couldn't see) and a serious voice. "You got to stop doing evil deeds…"

"Of course I will." Evangeline says batting her eye lashes. The trace of sarcasm is so thick Negi can practically taste it. Sarah chuckles with her eyes closed. "But I might just do it for you…" Evangeline whispered.

**SNAP!** The sound of what sounds like a branch snapping cause the joy in the air to disappear as all three wonderers glance around. Negi also looks around in confusion, but something tells him that things are about to get ugly… and they do. In the matter of seconds, the camp fire was put out by Nagi, who snatches his staff, and holds it in a defensive position.

"Adeat…" Sarah whispers as she activates her artifact. But due to the 'death' of the camp fire, Negi didn't get a chance to have a good look at it. Evangeline also pulls her hand and something come flying over to her, again, it's too dark to see. The next second, they all vanish and the sound of metal against metal and the cry of pain fill the forest…

"AAH! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Negi asks no one in particular, however, the surroundings suddenly went white, blinding him for a split second. Once he opens his eyes again, he finds three figures standing on what looks like the coast off a beach. The first figure is a woman of about 19 or 20, very busty, and holding a puppet with knifes in its hands. The woman has blonde hair and emerald green eyes, wearing a black dress, a pair of black, fingerless gloves that goes all the way to her shoulders, a chocker with belts going down her body and between her breasts, and finally, a somewhat revealing dress as it is made of see-through silk. 'T-t-that must be Evangeline-san…' Negi thought before going over to the next figure.

This figure is no other than Sarah D McDocland. She's wearing a cloak that conceals what's inside it, but an uncertain frown is marking her youthful face. 'If that's Sarah-san… then that one would be…' Looking over to the third figure, Negi was sure that whoever it is, is his father. But he still couldn't get a clear view because Nagi has a hood over his head and has his back turned to Evangeline.

"I've finally caught up with you, Thousand Master… the man who commands the thousand spells… So here you were in a Far East Island Kingdom…" Evangeline says before a nasty smirk appears on her face. "Today is the day I'll take you down… and make you mine!"

"The Doll Master… Dark Evangelist… the 'Maga Nosferatu' the Undying Mage… Evangeline, you sure are indeed a vampire to be afraid of…" Nagi turn around, "Just how many people have you sunk your poisonous fangs into to maintain your power and that beautiful appearance? And on top of that, you're targeting me? I know not of your plans but…"

'Ah…!' Negi exclaims to himself as he watches the scene unfold. As Nagi lifted his head up a bit, Negi caught a few more features of his father's face. He is young, and handsome. His eyes are brownish like his and his hair is also reddish like his. "…Give it up… You ain't gonna beat me. No matter how many times we get it on…"

'T-This is the Thousand Master? M-MY FATHER 15 YEARS AGO? Wow, he's cool…' Negi thought to himself with excitement bubbling off of him. Just then, he went into some sort of frenzy and waved his arms around wildly. 'THIS IS SO AWESOME! JUST LIKE I IMAGING HIM TO BE! JUST WHAT YOU EXPECT OF THE STRONGEST MAGE OF THEM ALL!'

"Eva…" Sarah says, but flinches as Evangeline sent her a glare.

"Stay out of this…" The vampire hisses before turning back to Nagi. "Let's go Chachazero!"

"HAI MASTER!" The doll speaks, causing Negi's jaw to drop and his eyes widen to saucer size. 'WAAAAAHH! IT TALKED! Then that means…' Just then, Evangeline and the doll charged and both switch into an offensive stance. "HAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE JUST A SIMPLE MAGE NOW! WHAT CAN YOU DO AGAINST ME?" Evangeline exclaims with a ferocious grin.

"Hmm… now where is it…?" Nagi asks himself as he pats the ground with his foot. The Undying Mage narrows her eyes before taking a leap. "HA! TOO LATE! YOU'RE MINE NOW!"

'AWAWAWA! DAD!' Negi mentally shouts as his eyes widen in fear. Just then, the unthinkable happens. When Evangeline's foot touches the ground, the sand gave way and down she goes into a pit full of water. "**SPLASH! **AHH? WHAT THE!" Looking around her, Evangeline can't believe what she sees. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?"

"It's a pit trap!" Chachazero says as she floats on the surface, only to get snapped at by her master. "I CAN _SEE_ THAT!" Just then, something starts to splash into the water. Looking up, Evangeline's eyes widen as she sees the Thousand Master holding a large sack that says 'Onion and Garlic' "NANI! IYAAANN! I HATE ONION AND GARLIC!" Evangeline whines as Nagi laughs a maniac laugh. Sarah stares at the scene with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide with sweat drops on the side of her head.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GOT YOUR WEAKNESS NOW!" Nagi exclaims before plugging his staff into the pit trap and starts to stir the water. "MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"IIIEEE! S-STOP IT!" Evangeline whines with tears jetting out of her eyes.

"MUHAHAHA! NEVER!"

"Calm down master!" Chachazero says patting her master in the arm a few times. "AAAUU!" The Undying Mage exclaims and crawls up as she poofs into small cloud of smoke to reveal a ten year old girl. "AAH! MASTER'S ILLUSION IS BROKEN!"

"MUAHAHAHAHA! WHAT WOULD PEOPLE SAY IF THEY FOUND OUT THAT THE INFAMOUS VAMPIRE IS A JUST TINY BRAT?" Nagi laugh out loud only to have some garlic hitting his face as a heavily blushing Evangeline shakes a fist at him. "SHUT UP YOU BIG JERK!" Sarah continue to stare dumbfounded as Negi sweat drops as he watches the vampire continue to make whining voices and moans as his father dumps more onion and garlic while laughing. 'Ah… um…'

"Y-Y-Y-YOU CHEATER!" Evangeline accuses as tears gathers at the corner of her eyes. "Y… YOU'RE THE THOUSAND MASTER RIGHT? THEN FIGHT ME WITH SPELLS AND MAGIC!" The girl pouts as she sends a glare at the still laughing Nagi.

"Actually, I rather not." Nagi says as he pulls the hood down, exposing all of his head to his son. "The truth is, I only mastered 5 or 6 spells. It's 'cause I suck at studying. Actually, I dropped out of magic school. HA! HOW ABOUT NOW? YA SCARED YET!" Nagi exclaims with a snarl as Evangeline gasp and Negi's jaw hits the floor. "W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!" It's comical to know that Negi and Evangeline exclaims at the same time. Looking over at Sarah, the Undying Mage's eyes can only widen even more as Sarah just chuckles sheepishly. "Well… I tried to get him to study… but… well… ehehe…"

Deciding that the time is now, the girl vampire asks the question that's being plaguing her mind for a long time now. "T-THOUSAND MASTER! WHAT IS IT ABOUT ME THAT YOU DON'T LIKE?"

"Hey, I told you before. I'm not interested in little girls." Nagi answers with a huge smile.

"SO IT'S AGE THEN? WELL I'M OVER A HUNDRED YEARS OLD!" The girl vampire exclaims happily pointing a finger to herself.

"Then you're an old hag like Sarah!" Nagi exclaims loudly, earning him a smack on the head as Evangeline face fault into the water. "DON'T SAY OLD HAG!" Sarah and Evangeline exclaims at the same giving off the same pout and the same glare.

"Master, calm down!" Chachazero says as she stares at her furious master.

"How about it? You stop chasing me and I'll forgive you for all the evil deeds you done?" Nagi asks hopefully. "Beside, I already have a wife and a child!"

"I DON'T WANNA!" The child-vampire exclaims crossing her arms and putting on a cute pout if it were in other situation.

"Oh yeah? Well then I guess there's nothing more I can do…" Thousand Master's eyes suddenly start to glow a deadly light. "I'm going to put a curse on you and turn you into a form that you'll never do evil again…"

"That's a bit harsh isn't it…?" Sarah asks as she walks over to Nagi's other side. Just then, her partner starts to emit a large amount of magic. "Ah…"

"…..Un… W-what's with this magic…" The child-vampire asks as fear starts to surface. Thinking that it's time to get out of there, she starts to panic. "S-S-S-S-STOP IT YOU IDIOT! THERE'S NO NEED TO USE A SPELL AS POWERFUL AS THAT! RIGHT SARAH?" Looking over, Evangeline's jaw drop as she finds Sarah all tied up with her eyes wider than saucers while Nagi plants a foot on the rope and pulls to make sure it's tight enough. "WAAAAHHH!"

"Now you can't help her! Hmm, I remember the gramps at Mahora says he needed a warden…" Nagi says as he flips open a book, ignoring the muffled cry from a tied down Sarah behind him. "Hmm… Manman-eroero… wow, this spell is long…"

"KYAAAAAHHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" The child-vampire exclaims as tears jets out of her eyes.

"MASTER IS IN A PINCH!" Chachazero says waving her arms around, being completely useless when she's probably the most needed.

"S-S-S-STOP IT! YOU'RE TERRIBLE THOUSAND MASTER!" The girl vampire says ready to burst into tears. Nagi happens to finishes the spell right then. "AH! NO! NONONONONONO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

"SORRY! INFERUS SCHOLASTICUS… **ATTENDANCE PERQITION!**" Nagi says completing his spell and shoots Evangeline with an energy beam that's coming out of his staff.

"IYAAAAAAAAANNNN-"

> > > > > > > > > > 

**Real world… **

"-AAAHH!" Evangeline shot up into a sitting position as sweat drips down her forehead, panting for breath. "I… it's that dream again… huh…?" Looking over, she finds Negi asleep on her bed 'No wonder the pillow is so soft… wait… what did I…'. A blush suddenly appears on her face and she's about to scream when a hand cover her mouth. Looking over with wide eyes, she meets Sarah's smiling face and immediately calm down. "What in the world is he doing on my bed?"

"Hmm… from what I remember, you have a tendency to cuddle something when you sleep…" Sarah grins as Evangeline's face starts to burn again. "Besides, you guys look so cute together…" Pulling out an instant camera and hands Evangeline a picture, Sarah sits back and enjoys as the girl vampire's face turn from shock to horror to extremely red with biddy eyes. (APH: Content of picture will be revealed after the big battle!)

Looking pass Sarah, the vampire's eyes settles on the white haired ghost starting at her with wide eyes. Looking down at herself, she finds her pajamas different. "And he did then honor of changing you… don't worry, he blind folded himself with some help…" Sarah says as she sees Evangeline turns even redder and looks ready to explode again.

"…He's taking care of me… tch, he's asking to be killed…" Evangeline says, but unknown to her, her heart disagrees with her and a small appreciative smile appears on her lips.

"Oh? What's the smile about?" Sarah teases with a grin as Evangeline's face burns up again. "I-I-I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about…!"

"Oh sure you don't." Sarah says rolling her eyes before reaching behind her and produces a steaming bowl. "Here, drink this. It's your favorite chicken soup made by yours truly."

"Arigatou…" Evangeline says accepting the soup and taking a sip from it. "Mm… still wonderful as always…"

"Well, it is made with many different roots and spice… and of course, the usual chicken." Sarah says before realizing what she's just done. "I'm probably finally is going insane…"

"Took you long enough to notice…" Evangeline says playfully before wincing as Sarah flick her forehead and pout a playful pout at her.

"So…" Sarah starts as she went all serious, dropping the playful atmosphere almost instantly from years of practice.

"So what?"

"What now?"

"What… oh…" The girl looks over to the sleeping child and moves a hand through his hair and her eyes soften a great deal. "I don't know… he looks so much like his father…" Taking her hand away, she finishes her soup and sets it down on her night stand. "I think I won't take his blood after all… but that doesn't mean I'm not targeting him." At that, Sarah raises an eye brow. "I already take some of three other's blood, so that makes four. I'm going to test him… see if he's worthy of really being his son…"

"I see…" Sarah says before narrowing her eyes. "And what about the four that you sunk your teeth into after you're done?"

"Don't worry, they won't be harmed… I'm just going to use them as a part of the test. If he can't even get pass them, then he seriously needs to work harder. And I'll release them once it's all done." Just then, Negi stirred, as he slowly opens his eyes. Evangeline flash a wicked grin at Sarah before putting on a fake mask of calmness.

"Ah… umm… WAAAH! DID I FALL ASLEEP?" Negi asks before glancing around to see a calm Evangeline and a glaring Sarah (fake glare…) "WAAAAH! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" The child exclaims as he waves his arms around like a mad man. Sarah's glare drop as a smile appears on her lips. "Oh… phew… um… ARE YOU ALL RIGHT EVANGELINE-SAN?" Negi exclaims after looking at Evangeline, who is regarding him with a calm face. Sarah is trying very hard not to grin while Sayo looks with curiosity floating behind Sarah.

"Yeah, I'm fine now… I'm going to let you go just for today… I'm all better now so get out of here before I change my mind."

"Ah… AHAHA! OF COURSE! NOW THAT YOU'RE ALL BETTER!" Negi exclaims before looking at his challenge letter. Putting that in his pocket, he jumps off the bed and scratches his head nervously. "Ah… well then… Ahaha…"

"Huh?" Looking over at Sarah for answer at the strange behavior, she only gets more confused as Sarah just blinks then starts to snicker. Just then, something hit her hard. "Hey you…" Negi suddenly stiffens when he's about to be out of the room.

'CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!'

"Why were you holding your staff while you're sleeping…?" Evangeline asks as the corner of her mouth starts to twitch badly while trying to conceal the smile that's threatening to break loose. "Masaka… you… you little… YOU SAW MY DREAM DIDN'T YOU?" The girl vampire exclaims already knowing the answer when she sense something wrong with her dream. She doesn't mind really, but that's just for the fun of it. Now Sarah is openly laughing while Sayo just looks at the trio with confusion.

> > > > > > > > > > 

"WAAAAAH! I'M SORRY!" Negi shouts so loud that Chachamaru, who's almost up the first set of stairs to her master's cabin stops in her track.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE? HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE?" Her master's voice shouts as mad laughter comes from inside the house, courtesy of Sarah as Chachamaru guesses.

"NOT A LOT! MAYBE A LOT? SERIOUSLY A LOT?" Negi shouts and soon realize his mistake.

"YOU LIAR! Y-YOU JUST LIKE YOUR BASTARD OF A FATHER (Which is a good thing…)! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW AFTER ALL!" Evangeline screams and soon enough the sound of banging and crashing emits from the wood cabin as Sarah's laughter grow harder.

"AAAAHHH! SARAH-SAN! SAVE ME!"

"Ah… master sounds all better now… Thanks goodness…" Chachamaru says unaware of why things are the way they are now. (APH: Well, who cares when your master is all well an stuff?)

> > > > > > > > > > 

As the chaos inside the house continues, Sayo is staring with wide eyes as things fly pass her, literally. Floating over to Sarah, she pokes the caretaker a few times to get her attention. **"CRASH! **Ano… Sarah-san…?"

"HAHAHA… Y… EHEHE… **BAM! **YES...? PHE-AHAHAHAHA!" The caretaker asks holding her stomach then ducks as a book comes flying over her head.

"Why are Negi-sensei and Evangeline-san…?" Sayo asks and turn her head to see a vase fly through her head.

"AHAHA… I… IT'S **SWISH!**… HAHA… NOTHING… UHAHAHA… R-R-REALLY… **SNAP! **HEHEHAHAHA!"

Shrugging, Sayo decides to just sit back and enjoy the 'little' show as a content smile appears on her face. 'You seriously don't see this every day…' **CRUNCH! **"AAAAAAHH! MY BUTT! MY BUTT!"

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! DIE!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

**Warning! Randomness! **

"That was fun…" Evangeline says as she picks up a stack of books and sets it back onto the shelf. A small content smile plays on her lips the whole time she bends down to pick things up.

"Well, good thing he ran out of the house before you murdered him…" Sarah says pulling out a knife imbedded into the wall. "And I mean literally murder him…"

"Gomen… I went a little overboard …" The girl says with an apologetic grin.

"Master, where do I put this?" Chachamaru asks showing Evangeline Chachazero.

"I'M NOT THIS! I'M CHACHAZERO!" The doll screams as steams puff out of her wooden ears. "YOU'RE LUCKY THAT CAN'T MOVE! IF I COULD YOU'D WISH THAT YOU'RE NEVER BORN!" If the doll could wave her arms now, she'd do it with a passion. "DAMN YOU MASTER! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE CURSED!"

**Flashback… **

_"GAAAH! PUT ME DOWN MASTER! MASTER! NOOOOOO!" Chachazero screams as she was sent flying towards a panicking child, who dodges just in time and Chachazero is sent face first into Sarah's stomach, who continues to laugh despite the pain the doll caused… _

**Eng Flashback… **

"Hmm, just hang her over there. I need to clean her joints anyway." Evangeline says with a sheepish smile. "By the way… do you remember what happens after Nagi untied you?"

"You mean the time when he cursed you?" Sarah asks. Receiving a nod, she starts to giggle. "Oh yeah… I practically make sure he couldn't sit down for one week."

"Hmm… how did it go again?" Eva asks with a grin as she relives the fun memory.

"Let's see… it all started when…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

**Flashback…**

"IYAAAAAAAAAANNNN!" Evangeline screams as the beam hits her and vaporized all the water in the pit trap, but the target was unharmed.

"Now that it's done, I think I can clean up now." Nagi says before walking over to Sarah, who looks ready to bitch at him the moment he releases her. "Err… I guess you can wait…"

"-Sniff- Y-you're horrible… -sniff- You jerk!" Evangeline says as she looks like she's about to cry.

"Aw come on! You're not going to start crying are you?" Nagi asks as he suddenly seems to panic. "I can't stand crying girls… please don't cry…"

"I'm not going to cry… -sniff- I'm going to make your life hell!" Grabbing one of Chachazero's knifes, she throws it at Sarah, cutting the bond, sits back, crosses her arms, and pouts.

"Ah… you do know that you just bought a one way ticket to hell for me…?" Nagi asks as he starts to feel the immense killing intent radiating off a certain ancient vampire.

"DUH!" Evangeline exclaims and resumes her pout.

"Eva… sits back and relaxes…" The Thousand Master's face becomes flour white as he hears Sarah's voice. "I'm going to make sure you die slowly…"

"Don't kill him… just mutilate him enough to suffer but not enough to die…" Evangeline says as she continues to pout and glare at the now shaking man.

"My… pleasure…"

"You know what; I think I remember there's a meeting I need to attend to… so…um…ah bye…?" Nagi says as he starts too slowly inch away from Sarah, who'd, activates her artifact and has two five feet long katanas in her hands. And no, people, the blades are five feet long (and I'll let you guys guess what her artifact is and its ability.).

"…Bye…" Sarah says before she dashes at Nagi with the intention to kill.

"EEEEEKK!" The Thousand Master shrieks like a girl and starts to run around the pit trap with Sarah chasing him. "COME ON! SARAH-CHAN! DON'T DO THIS! AHH! PUT THOSE THINGS DOWN! GAAAHH! Close one… PUT THAT GIANT SHIRINKEN AWAY!" The man screams as he desperately dodges all the attacks coming from a bitchy vampire with fire in her eyes.

"Sorry, BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THIS **THE MOMENT YOU DECIDED TO TIE ME UP!**" The reddish-blonde vampire screams switching her weapons to a single giant broad sword that's eight feet long on the blade, a least a foot wide, and its handle is about two feet long. "DIE!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Nagi screams like a girl as he starts to receive one of the worst beatings of his life.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Evangeline laugh as she watches the man she loves gets the stuffing smacked out of him. 'Now that reminds me of something… if he says his wife is scarier than Sarah… then… I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!'

**End Flashback…**

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Yup… the happy memory..." Sarah signs with a dreamy expression as Evangeline shudders thanking god that it's not her. "Well, I should get going. It's getting late…"

"Well, thanks again for the soup." Evangeline says before continuing to clean her house.

"No problem. Sayo, let's go." With that, Sarah left the house with a ghost in navy blue sailor uniform following her.

"Master, who is she talking to?" Chachamaru asks because all her sensors say that there were only her, her master, and Sarah in the cabin.

"Nothing Chachamaru… absolutely nothing…"

**END RANDOMNESS! **

> > > > > > > > > > 

APH: Well, that's that. And the voting is now down. It's decided that Sayo will be meeting Negi and the others Manga style. And… sorry about earlier… (Bow to a row of people in casts with death glares directing at author) and sorry Sayo… they won't be joining you soon…

Sayo: DAMN!

MX: Wow, I don't remember her using cuss… but I love them that way.

Kazumi: (Shakes a cast fist at MX) DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE!

MX: I will if you agree to go on a date with me.

Kazumi: (Smacks MX with her wheelchair) I already told you NO!

APH: Anyway. Hope you guys enjoy the story. The artifact for Sarah is already under construction. But one thing is clear; it's not a weapon but a clothing item with extreme power… so think carefully. If the clue isn't enough, then too bad, 'cause you guys won't know the truth until the School Trip Arc. MUHAHAHAHHHAHAHAH-

Sarah: I hope you choke (Grin)

APH: -HAHAHAHAHAHA (Choke on his saliva) COUGH HACK COUGH! W-W-W-WATER! COUGH HACK! (Fall down to his knees) NEED! COUGH! HELP! (Gets on all fours) CAN'T… DIE… A…! (Faints)

MX: CRAP! (Discard his body cast and runs to APH and grabs him by the collar and starts shaking him) WAKE UP! WAKE UP MAN! (Starts to slap him) PULL **SLAP! **YOUR** SLAP!** SELF **SLAP! **TOGETHER! **SLAPSLAPSLAP! **WAKE UP!

Sarah: Err… oops… I really must stop jinxing… (Smile sheepishly)

Eva: Yes you do… but no, I hope you jinx him more often (Grin triumphantly)

MX: MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN! (Grabs Asuna and shakes her by the shoulder) CPR NOW!

Asuna: (Blush) EEEEEEHHH!

APH: (Wakes up immediately) I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE! I DON'T WANT SOMEONE WITH HER LEVEL OF INTELLIGENCE TO BE STEALING MY FIRST KISS… oops…

Asuna: What the… HEY! (Chase APH down the stage)

Eva: Yup, you have to do that more often… (Holds the picture out of reach)

Negi: HEY! (Jumps for the picture)

Random observer #1: …ano… where are we exactly?

Random observer #2: the loony bin my friend… (Pat RO1's shoulder) The loony bin.


	9. Lights OUT!

Eva: You know, I just noticed something…

APH: And that would be…?

Eva: (Looks over to MX) Why isn't he flirting with me?

APH: (Sweat drop) Eh…?

Eva: I mean LOOK AT HIM (Points at MX, who's chasing after Mana, who's throwing anything and everything she can find to just delay him)

APH: Hmm… I don't know…

Sarah: Probably because you're in a child's body?

Eva: WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT! (Pout)

MX: (Got smack on the head by a television) What are you guys talking about? (Blood starts to gush from the wound)

Sarah, Eva, and APH: (Look at each other and all took a step back) Nothing.

MX: Well, then I'll be off. Oh, by the way, the next chapter is on my desk, well, ja ne! (Continues to chase Mana) ANATA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

Mana: KYAAAH! BY THE NAME OF KAMI-SAMA AND ALL THAT'S SACRED! GET AWAY FROM ME! (Throws the Narutaki twin)

Narutaki twin: KYYYAAAA! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! (Both smack into MX, sending the three of them off stage…)

Disclaimer: YOU KNOW WHAT'S SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!

Eva: (shakes a chibi fist at MX) JUST YOU WAIT! WHEN I GET MY POWER BACK…!

> > > > > > > > > > 

"I wonder if Evangeline-san has recovered from the flu yet…" Negi says to himself as he wonders down the hall of Mahora middle school towards his class.

Three days had passed since the whole flu incident. Things have gotten back to normal… well, as normal as the school of Mahora can get. Sarah has been going here and there to get things done, but never tell the child teacher what it is that she was doing. He guesses that it's those things that full mages do. Asuna and Kamo have being busy thinking ways of fending off Evangeline. And so far, they have no luck whatsoever… NONE!

"Well, might as well get this class over with." Negi says with a smile as he walks into the classroom.

"Ah! Negi-kun is here!" Sakurako says with a large beaming smile.

"STAND!" Nodoka says as the class simultaneously stands up, bow, and choruses "Ohiyo gazaimus Sensei" before seating back down.

"Ah… thank you. Now, English class is about to begin." Negi says as he flips open his book. 'Hmm… But that was the Thousand Master… Was he really that bad…? I can ask Sarah-san, but she's sort of busy these days… How about Evangeline-san? She probably won't… tell… me?' Negi trails off as something caught his attention at the back of the room. Namely a certain blonde girl with emerald green eyes sitting next to a tired Sarah… "WAAAAHH! E-E-E-E-E-EVANGELINE-SAN!" The teacher exclaims taking a leap back, hits his head on the black board, which cause him to launch forward and slam his face into the teacher's table. Stumbling a bit from the hit, Negi trip on his own foot and tumbles into the wall as all the students just watch with a sweat drop on their heads.

"Ara…" Evangeline says as her eye brow twitch from the events that just occurred.

Shouting right back up, Negi starts to wave his arms around while holding his staff. "W-W-W-WHAT DO YOU WANT? I CAN'T CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL RIGHT NOW! I'M ALWAYS AVAILABLE AFTER CLASS, BUT…"

"I… Is there a problem… Negi-sensei…?" Ayaka asks as she takes a hesitating step towards the panicking child.

"Err… calm down… and what are you talking about?" Kazumi asks with a sweat drop.

"Mou… can't anyone has some peace and quiet?" Sarah asks as she lifts her head a little to peer at her young charge.

"You took care of me a few days ago…" Evangeline starts, silencing everyone at once. Sarah mumbled a thank you to her before falling back to a nap. "I thought that I might as well come to class… seeing that I'm stuck here anyway…" The vampire whispered out the last part with a sign.

"Eh… ah… is that so…" Negi asks no one in particular with a shock-happy expression. "REALLY? THANK YOU! WAAAAH! I'M SO HAPPY!"

"D-did something happen?" Sakurako asks as Negi starts to wave his arms around like crazy again. Meanwhile, Ayaka is glaring daggers at Evangeline, who's unfazed by it.

"If your flu better now?" Ako, being the nurse's assistance, asks.

"…Err… yea, I guess…" Evangeline answered before her cheeks start to burn from _that_ day's events.

'So that's what happened… This is great! She's changed how she thinks of me since what happened that day! I guess showing a bit of courage really was the best approach after all!' Negi thought completely obvious to Evangeline as Kazumi interrogates her for what she means by 'took care of.' "Well, THEN LET'S START TODAY'S LESSON! PLEASE TURN TO PAGE 31 OF YOUR TEXT BOOK! SHALL I START READING? NO USE IN CRYING OVER SPILT MILK!" Negi sing songed as his mood was drastically lifted with just Evangeline showing up in class. However, what he doesn't know is that she has other things on her agenda…

'I don't know what happened… but he got Evangeline to come to class! That's pretty impressive!' Asuna thought as she shifts a lock of hair behind her left ear with a huge smile on her face. Just then, she felt something move. 'Eh?'

"I don't think a criminal like that can have a change of heart so easily." Kamo says as he appears on Asuna's right shoulder.

"Eh? Really?" Asuna whispers as not to draw attention to her.

"Of course! Don't you think that there's something behind all this?" Kamo says as his eyes gives off a flash of light with a **BIN!**

"I see… hey wait! WHY ARE YOU RIDING MY SHOULDER? YOU'RE NEGI'S PET FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" The baka red exclaims grabbing a hold of the ermine, who wiggles out of her grip and jumps onto her head.

"Ah! HOW CUTE!" Misa says as hearts starts to appear around her. Soon, that table is surrounded by girls, all trying to get a hold of the white, fluffy ermine.

'I think I'm in heaven…' Kamo thought as he was passed from one pair of hands to another…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"…Well?" Evangeline asks her robotic servant a little impatiently. Right now, Chachamaru is hacking into the computer. After much flipping and scanning through file, Chachamaru finally comes up with what her master is looking for.

"As expected," the robotic girl stat in her almost flat voice, "The Thousand Master's curse is in the form of a barrier up held by the magic power of another master. In order to encompass the entire campus, the barrier consumes an enormous amount of electricity."

"Hmm… and to think I have no idea for over a decade…" The child-vampire says stroking her chin. "But for a mage to rely on electricity? Hmm… he's pretty high isn't he?"

"I am also a high tech person…" Chachamaru states the obvious. Having obtained the information they need, Chachamaru shut down the computer, pulls out the devise that's installed in her finger, closes it, and follows her master out of what looks like a storage.

"Well… that's that… now we can finally do what is needed." Eva says as excitement starts to bubble out of her.

"That is correct…" The robot says as she looks at her master shaking in excitement.

"All right then… It'll go as planed tonight. Hehehe… when I think about face boya will have… hehehe…" Jumping up to the roof, what starts off as giggles grow into a full blown laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'LL BE BOTH HILARIOUS AND PRICELESS! HAHAHAHA!"

"…" Chachamaru sweat drops seeing her master crackle like a mad woman. However, something suddenly pops into her RAM and she starts to fidget. Noticing this change immediately, Evangeline stops laughing and looks over her shoulder. "…Some thing wrong?"

"Ah… n-no… umm… that is…" Upon getting a raised eye brow from her master, Chachamaru realized her mistake. "… I'm sorry master. Negi-sensei had already made a provisional contract with a partner…"

Once the information was processed in her brain, Evangeline's smile dropped almost instantly. "What…? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHO IS THIS PERSON?" The girl exploded pointing an accusing finger at her servant.

"…the partner is Kagurazaka Asuna…" Chachamaru answers as she folds her arm in front of her and dips her head a little. "I… I don't know why I didn't report this… I am sorry…"

"…" Seeing that her servant is truly sorry, Evangeline decides to just drop it. "Hmph, whatever. It doesn't matter if he has a partner or not."

"Master, I am willing to accept my punishment you deemed necessary." Chachamaru says before dipping her head again, completely missing the flinch Evangeline gave off at the mention of punishing her.

"…That's alright." Looking up in surprise, Chachamaru is greeted by Evangeline's smiling face. "Beside, I'll need your help for tonight or I'll be in trouble. Dismembering you right now won't do me good."

"Master…"

"Why do you need her help?" A voice asks from the roof not far away from the child-vampire. Glancing over, Evangeline finds no other than Sarah lying on the roof sipping a juice box labeled mana elixir as she lazily stared at the cloud. "Is it because of me?"

"No…"

"Then why…?" Sarah asks before looking over with her trademark small smile with half-lid empty eyes, giving her a lazy look.

"…" Can't find an appropriate answer, Evangeline decides to just leave the caretaker along. "Come Chachamaru, we have five hours to get prepared…" With that, the blonde girl takes a leap forward.

"Ah! Master…" Chachamaru starts already calculated how the leap will end… but alas, it's too late. Right after Evangeline takes a leap, her foot got caught on the edge of the roof and she got sent face first into the roof. **BAM!** "HAAFFF!"

"Ah…" Quickly getting next to her master, Chachamaru helps the child-vampire up.

"AAAUUUU!" Eva whines like a ten year old.

"Ah… your nose is bleeding…"

"MMOOOUU! HUMAN CAN'T EVEN FLY! THIS SUCKS!" The blonde vampire continues to whine; not noticing Sarah slowly gets up from her spots, stretches, and starts a lazy walk over to her. "Grrr… This is entirely that stupid bastard's fault! YOU JUST WAIT! AFTER TONIGHT I WON'T NEED TO WAIT FOR A FULL MOON TO GET RIDE OF THAT SON OF- MMMMMMMM!" Looking down, Eva finds a handkerchief wiping her nose. Looking to her left, she was fairly surprised to find Sarah to be the owner as she smile down at her.

"There, all better." Putting away the handkerchief, the caretaker grins down before sending a fist into Evangeline's face, knocking her across the roof with a loud and clear **SMACK!**

"WWAAAAH!" Skipping to a stop, the undying mage quickly leap up to her feet and shake her fist as tears gather at her eyes. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR GOING AT THE WHOLE BLOOD SUCKING THING AGAIN!" Sarah exclaims as a vein throbs on her forehead. Signing with a shake of her head, Sarah's face softens as a warm smile replaced her angry face. "Just forget about sucking his blood." Walking over, she pats Evangeline on the head. "Besides, he's being studying about curse these past few days. Just wait for a while and he'll lift it…" With that, the caretaker walks away, leaving a stunned Evangeline as she stared wide eyed at the back of the retreating caretaker, her pony tail sway gently behind her. Lifting a hand up a little, she lightly brushed where a hand was a few seconds ago. 'I forget how good it felt to be treated like a kid…'

"Master… your nosebleed…" Chachamaru says, completely forgetting the things that just happened for the more important things … Evangeline's health.

> > > > > > > > > > 

School is over! The students are dispersing, all going to mind their own business. Negi and Asuna walks out of the building as they prepare to head back to their dorm.

"I'm so glad that Evangeline-san showed up in class!" Negi suddenly says, causing Asuna to look at him with a raised eye brow. "It's all thanks to Asuna-san, Kamo-kun, Sarah-san, And Kaede-san!"

"Eh? Kaede? What does she has to do with it?" Asuna asks as her other eye brow joined the first one.

"AAH… NO… NOTHING!"

"Well, whatever. That means I don't have to stick with you anymore because of that contract right?" Asuna says with a wink, ignoring Kamo as he starts to babble about things like 'what would happen if you abandon aniki' or 'Evangeline might still try to get him.'

"Y… Yes, I guess… Sorry about that, asking you to do that sort of thing." Negi says with an apologetic smile. "But it's alright now! No matter what happens from now on, I won't cause trouble for Asuna-san and everyone else anymore! So please don't worry!" Negi says with determination written all over his face.

"Eh?" Looking down at the ten year old, Asuna asks with a frown, "are you sure…?"

"Yes! Besides, onee-chan sent something very powerful to me yesterday." Reaching inside his suit's jacket, Negi produced an envelope that's roughly the size of a pactio card.

"Huh…? Masaka…!" Kamo exclaims as realization hit him hard. "IT'S…!"

"YUP!" Negi exclaims with a happy smile, only to look in shock as the envelope was snatched out of his hand by no other than Sarah. "Well, if it's that, then I'll be keeping this thank you very much!"

'Where'd you come from…?' Asuna, Negi, and Kamo echoed the thought as all three stared with black dots as their eyes at Sarah, who blinked at them a few times before throwing her hands up with a yell of "WHAT?"

Shaking out of her trance first, Asuna decides to ask the question that plagues her when Negi pulled out that envelope. "Eh…? What are you guys…" Asuna stops her question as she noticed the crowd of girls gathered around a television chit chatting non stop. Curiosity getting the better of her, Asuna walks over to see what's going one. "Hey, why are you all here?"

"AH! ASUNA!" Haruna exclaims before turning completely to address the girl. "Didn't you hear?"

"Heard what?" Sarah asks as she steps next to Asuna with confusion all over her face.

"Ah, Sarah-chan, there is going to be a simultaneous black out tonight from 8 to 12!" Haruna says pointing a finger to make the point.

"It is done for maintenance purpose twice every year here in the academy." Nodoka says looking up at the towering figure of Sarah, who peers down at her with blinking eyes.

"Ara… I see…"

"Oh? I think they might have mentioned that in the teacher meeting." Negi says recalling the meeting every morning.

"I heard that the weather is going to get worst. It's a bit scary ne?" Madoka, one of the cheerleader trios says as she holds a grocery bag like her other two companions.

"REALLY? I THINK IT'S GOING TO BE EXCITING!" Sakurako says with an enormous smile and one eye closed.

"I WANT TO PLAY IN THE SCHOOL AFTER DARK!" Fuuka, the older of the Narutaki twin, exclaims as she races around Kaede with Fumika hot on her tail.

"All the elevators and street lights will be off, none of the students should be allowed here…" Misa, the third cheerleader, says with a disapproving frown.

Sarah looks around to see if a familiar head of blonde hair with the trailing 'ear adornments' as Asuna calls them. Before she could finish, Sarah was brought out of her search by Konoka. "Do you want me to buy candle for you too? Asuna says she doesn't need them. But it doesn't hurt if I ask right?"

"Ah, thanks, but no thanks. I kind of like the dark…" Sarah says sheepishly as Konoka starts to pout.

"But they're so warm and they're pretty and smell good!" The innocent girl whines before she activates on her puppy-dog eyes.

"Ehehe…" Giggling nervously, Sarah desperately searches for an escape route. Lucky for her, one comes to her.

"Sarah-chan! Negi-kun!" Shizuna comes jogging over to them. "Negi-kun, we'll be leaving the dorm to you okay?" Getting a nod from the child teacher, the woman turns her attention to Sarah. "As for you, the principal wants to see you, something about needing to dig up things."

"Again? Can't he just… err, never mind." Flicking her hair tie once, Sarah winks at the group before walking away. "SEE YOU GUYS LATER!"

"Well, then I'll have a good look around then!" With that, Negi jogged away with Kamo resting on his head.

"OK!" Konoka squeaked, completely forgetting the candle business as Asuna starts to walk away, hoping to get a nice warm bath and a full night's sleep… the latter is not going to be fulfilled though…

> > > > > > > > > > 

A few hours had come and went, and soon, the time for the black out had arrived. "**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! THIS IS THE BOARDCASTING CLUB! THE ELECTRICITY WILL NOW BE TURNED OFF WITHIN THE ACADEMY… STUDENTS, PLEASE REFRAME FROM GOING OUT… FZFZFZFZFZFZFZFZF**" The board cast died away as the clock struck eight. The electricity was cut off almost immediately, leaving the campus group dark and creepy.

Inside the dorm, the occupants sits around the table as candles surrounds them to give them some light at whatever they're doing. Either it is talking, eating, chatting, reading, or just plain nothing.

Meanwhile, inside the room of Asuna and company, Konoka is peering out from the window with that huge smile of hers as Asuna looks from next to her. "The weather doesn't look THAT bad…" Climbing up to her top bunk, Asuna tuck herself in and gives off a huge yawn. "Well, I'm going to sleep now. 'Night."

"Un, good night Asuna." Konoka says as she pulls the blind over the window before returning to the table where two candles were lighted to pick up her reading once more.

> > > > > > > > > > 

"The electricity to the barrier has stopped hacking backup system… successfully complete…" Chachamaru says into a microphone as she looks at the data her laptop presents. "Conditions are optimal… your power should be returning now master…"

"**Good… I can feel them already… hehehe… boya, let's see what you got…**" A voice that gets more matured by the second says from the other end of the microphone. "**It's time to start…**"

"Hai… master…"

On the school's still active clock tower, a figure stands as its cloak flapping wildly due to the wind. A pair of emerald green eyes peers down at the campus while a smirk plays on the figure's lips. "Now… let's begin…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Huh?" Looking up from the piles of stuff Konoemon, the principal, had stacked in the storeroom, Sarah walks over to the window and peer outside. "So, it's starting…"

"S-S-Sarah…" A wobbly voice says from the other side of the room. Looking over at the source, Sarah's vampire eyes allow her to see Takamichi struggling with a pile of books. "H-help?"

Signing, she walks over to the man; lifting the book with one and as the other rest on her hip. "Really, why are we here again?"

"Hmm, the principal says he's looking for a specific book… but he can't quite remember where he puts it…"

"What's it called again?" Sarah asks as she starts to scan through the pile of books in her hand one by one.

"Err… something about book of king something… I'm not sure… just that it's supposed to make people smart after reading it." Takahata says with a shrug before cursing the old man under his breath for putting something of that importance away like nothing.

"Hmm… that'll take a while…" Sarah grimace before starting to 'swim' through the piles of junk inside the store room. 'Let's just hope what ever Eva-chan is planning to do, it won't get out of hand…'

"WAAAH! DAMN COCKROACHES!" Takamichi exclaims as he takes a leap back, bumping into Sarah during the process.

"KYAAAHH! WHERE?" The caretaker shouts before leaping onto Takamichi, who blushes as Sarah has her arms around his neck while her legs surround his waist. "KILL THEM!" (APH: Heck, being somewhat taller than her has its advantages…)(MX: Awwww, I wish that's me…)

"Err… you're over reacting a bit ne…?" The older man asks only to have his head pulled forward until his face is about two or three inch from Sarah's, which looks extremely scary (Just think of Asuna's face in chapter 85 when she's telling Setsuna and Nodoka to never say anything to anyone about the kiss… then you have a pretty good idea what Sarah's face looks like. APH: Yup… scary…). "When you had battle against a tribe of demons that looks EXTREMELY like cockroaches… then you can decide if I'm over reacting or not…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

**Inside the public bath house at the same time…**

"Iyaaan…! They turned the power off…" Yuna whines as she grabs her tower to get ready to get out.

"We're still in the bath…" Ako also whines and sent a pout to no one particular. "It's all because you want to come to the bath no matter what Makie!" Getting no response from the gymnastic girl, Ako frown as she takes a few steps forward. "Makie?"

"What's wrong?" Akira asks as she walks over to the girl and puts one hand on her shoulder. "Hey?"

"Fufufu…" Makie chuckled before turning around. Somewhere outside the bath house, a figure is pulling barely visible strings with a mischievous smile.

"Time to work… my puppets…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

**Outside the dorm…**

"Hmm… the dorm is kind of scary with all the lights out…" Negi says to himself as he flash a flashlight here and there.

"Hmm…" Kamo shudders and whimper as he starts to feel some high energy level. Right now, all of his animal instincts are telling him to run, but he held his ground.

"Eh? What's wrong? Kamo-kun?" Negi asks as he heard the whimper.

"ANIKI! CAN'T YOU FEEL SOME KIND OF WEIRD MAGIC POWER?" The ermine asks as panic seeps through his voice. "IT STARTED THE MOMENT THE POWER WENT OUT!"

"Eh? Some kind of monster?" Negi asks before chuckling nervously. "That can't be right? I mean, Sarah-san can eliminate them pretty easily right?"

"I don't know… but it's big…" The pet ermine says stroking his chin. "Could it be that Evangeline has…?"

"EEEEHH? BUT… BUT SHE'S REFORMED NOW!"

"ANIKI! YOU'RE TOO DAMN NICE FOR YOU OWN DAMN GOOD! THERE IS NO WAY IN THE NAME OF MAHORA CAN SOMEONE LIKE HER TO HAVE A CHANGE OF HEART THAT FAST!" (APH: If you only know… fufufu)(MX: (Smack APH) SHUT UP AND CONTINUE THE STORY HONESTLY WE'VE DONE MORE INTERUPTIONS NOW THAN ALL THE OTHER STORIES PUT TOGETHER!)(APH: your not helping)MX: (glares at APH)

"But…! Wait… is that…?" Negi stops as his eyes widen in surprise at what his flashlight had landed on: a naked Makie. "Ma-Makie-san…? Y-Y-YOU SHOULDN'T BE WALKING AROUND IN THE DARK NAKED!" The child shouts as Kamo flies off his shoulder due to a nose bleed.

"Negi Springfield…" Makie says and grins, showing a pair of small fangs that stops Negi from his rumbling. "Evangeline AK McDowell here by challenges you to a duel…"

"EEEEH? W-W-WHAT ARE YOU…? HOW DID YOU…? WHERE ARE YOUR…?" The kid starts to speak of non-sense, partly due to what Makie said, and partly due to her still being naked. Just then, the information processed in his brain. "WHY IS MAKIE-SAN TALKING ABOUT EVANGELINE-SAN?"

"I'D GOT IT! SHE'S BEEN BITTEN BY EVANGELINE! ONCE YOU GOT BITTEN BY A VAMPIRE, YOU FALL UNDER THEIR COMMAND!" Kamo says as he points a claw at Makie with a deep frown on his face.

"EEEEEHH?"

"Come to the bath in ten minutes… Well," Makie starts as she seems to turn back to her old self. "I'LL BE WAITING NEGI-KUN!" With that, she jumps off the floor they're on and use her ribbons to swing away, performing complex acrobats between each leaps.

"What the…" The duo left behind whispered simultaneously as sweat drops appear on their head.

"That's no normal human feat…! THAT ANE-SAN IS HALF VAMPIRE!" Kamo exclaims as his eyes turns into two shiny stars.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" Negi exclaims as his eyes budge from his skull. "T-T-T-THAT CAN'T BE! WHEN I EXAMED MAKIE-SAN, THERE'S ONLY AN AFTER TRACE OF MAGIC LEFT! THERE WASN'T ANYTHING STRANGE ABOUT IT NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT!"

"HAVING HER MAGIC SEALED TURNED OUT TO BE A GOOD THING FOR EVANGEGLINE AFTER ALL! SHE WAS ABLE TO HIDE IT FROM YOU ANIKI!" Kamo countered as watch as his aniki takes a step back from shock. "I DON'T KNOW HOW SHE DID IT, BUT SOMEHOW EVANGELINE HAS GOTTEN HER POWER BACK DURING THE BLACK OUT! THIS IS EXTREMELY BAD ANIKI!"

'N-no way… and I thought Evangeline-san had decided to turn over a new leaf and start attending school…' The child thought to himself as his eye brows meet at the center of his head. 'To think she even uses her own classmate like Makie-san… This is terrible! I've put my students in danger through my own carelessness again!'

"A-ANIKI!" Kamo yells snapping Negi out of his thoughts. "WE'VE GOT TO FIND ASUNA-NEE-SAN'S PROVISIONAL CONTRACT! SHE'S STILL INSIDE THE DORM!"

"Un… G-GOT IT!" Negi exclaims, pulling out his cell phone and is prepared to dial in Asuna's number when he stops. Clenching the cell phone, he puts it back into his pocket. "NO! I CAN'T DO THAT KAMO-KUN! I'M GOING TO DO THIS BY MYSELF!"

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" Kamo exclaims as all his fur stands on end from the shocking declaration. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ANIKI! AT LEAST GET SARAH-NEE-SAN!"

"It'll be ok! I've been prepared for this kind of things since yesterday!" Negi says as he drags out a bag full of items out of nowhere.

"Where the heck did you get all that stuff…?" Kamo asks with a huge sweat drop before he shakes his head to snap out of it. "BUT ANIKI!" Kamo once again tries to reason only to stop as Negi starts to puts all sorts of magical arms on himself. There are magical ammunition, a magical gun, a few talismans, a few wands of all sorts, and a few staffs as well. "Seriously… where did you get all that stuff…?"

"I… I don't really know…" Negi says with a blush as he scratches his chin nervously. Kamo stares at him for a few seconds before face faulting, creating a dent the size of his head. "YOU WHAT! Anyway, I'M TELLING YOU ANIKI! IT'S NO USE! NO MATTER HOW MUCH STUFF YOU TAKE, YOU JUST WON'T BEAT HER! THINK ABOUT IT!"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO GET ASUNA-SAN OR SARAH-SAN! THEY ALREADY HAD ENOUGH! THIS IS **_MY_** PROBLEM!" Negi shouts as he mounts his staff and races off towards the public bath house.

"BUT SHE GOT ALL HER POWERS BACK! AND SHES GOT HER PARTNER CHACHAMARU! AT LEAST CALL ASUNA-NEE-SAN!"

"NO!"

"YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! THEN I'M OUT OF HERE!" Kamo says before leaping off Negi's shoulder and starts to race towards Asuna's room. 'Hope I get there in time!'

> > > > > > > > > > 

**The bath house…**

"EVANGELINE-SAN!" Negi exclaims as he burst into the bath house searching left and right for the vampire. "…Where is she…? LET MAKIE-SAN GO!"

"Fufufu…" A voice that sounded very seducing chuckles, surprising the kid as his eyes shot wide open. Looking up, Negi finds a blonde woman in probably her nineteen to early twenty sitting on one of the bath house's feature, surrounded by Yuna, Akira, Makie, Ako, and Chachamaru, all dressed in some sort of maid outfit. "Where is your partner?" The woman asks as she rests her chin on one of her hand. "To come all by yourself…? Hn, what admirable courage…"

"AHH! Y-YOU'RE…!" Negi starts as his eyes widen even more from realization.

"Heh…" The woman smirks as she tilted her head a little and watches the child mage point a finger at her.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Negi blurted out pointing an accusing finger at the woman, who promptly fell over, smacking her face into the roof of the thing she's sitting on. Shooting into a standing position, the woman puffed into smoke to reveal a very angry Evangeline. "IT'S ME YOU RETARD!"

"Ah…" Negi's jaw drops onto the floor to see the vampire pouting at him.

Dropping her pout, Evangeline smirks as she says, "I know it's before the full moon… but tonight, we're going to settle this. I'm going to take as much of that blood of yours as I need boya…"

'Akira-san, Ako-san, and Yuna-san too…' Negi thought as he clenches his staff more tightly. "I see… I won't let you do as you pleased! If I win today, you have to stop doing evil acts!" The young teacher says with determination burning in his eyes.

"I see…" Eva says before snapping her fingers. All of the four sports girls stand up and leap off the roof.

"T-THAT'S UNFAIR! FOUR AGAINST ONE AND USING YOUR OWN CLASSMATES!" Negi exclaims as he shakes a fist at Evangeline, who only grins darkly in reply.

"Unfair… you say…?" At that, all four girls start to advance very slowly towards Negi. "That's because I'M AN **_EVIL_** MAGE!"

"Negi-kun… let's play…" Makie says as she puts on a seductive smile.

"Let's play…" Akira says as she bends forward a little.

"Come on Negi-kun…" Yuna says as she couches a bit, ready to pounce.

"Negi-kun…" Ako purred as she starts to flex her hands. All of these acts driven the kid to near panic as pass experience of what the girls can do starts to pop into his mind.

"Fufufu… I'm going to make you regret… coming here alone!" Evangeline says as she held out a hand and say only to words to send the kid into hell… "Fetch him…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Ah… finally I can get some rest…" Sarah says as she walks down the hall down towards the room she shared with three other roommates; namely Negi, Asuna, and Konoka. "That old geezer… getting us search for all those things… AND IT'S NOT EVEN THERE!"

"ANE-SAN!"

"Huh?" Looking back, Sarah finds Kamo charging at her with panicking speed. "EH?" **CRASH! **

"SARAH-NEE-SAN! ANIKI IS IN TROUBLE!" Kamo exclaims as tears pour from his eyes.

"Err… I see…" 'That's fast… I would have thought she'll hold off a bit…' "Go get Asuna. I'll need to get something." Sarah says putting Kamo down and disappeared instantly to god knows where.

"Well, that's one down and one to go. Now, to wake ane-san up!" Kamo dashed into the dorm room and starts to do the almost impossible…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!"

"TAKE THAT OFF! COME ON NEGI-KUN!"

"WAAAAAHH! P-P-P-PLEASE STOP IT!" Negi shouts as he continues to fend off the offense the four girls are driving. "H-H-HEY! THAT'S A COLLECTOR'S ITEM!" He exclaims as one of the wands were throw away carelessly. "ISN'T THIS WHAT USUALLY HAPPENS IN CLASS!"

"It is…?" Evangeline foreign innocence as she bats her eye lashes at Negi.

"AAAH! AUUU… GEH!" Negi throws a bottle of potion, which exploded after one second knocking Akira and Ako unconscious as well as destroying all their clothing. All that's left is Negi panting in the center with a heavy blush on him while Yuna and Makie circle him at a safer distance. "T… THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SARAH-SAN WILL DO TO ME IF SHE GETS THE WRONG IMPRESION!"

"HN! LIKE I CARE!" Evangeline shouts with a huge smirk, but inside, she's shaking like a puppy. 'If you only know how much risk I'm putting myself into just to pull that off…' "Still, not bad… now it's time for the real thing! Chachamaru."

"Hai… master." The robotic girl says before dashing forward at unimaginable speed. "I'm sorry Negi-sensei." Meanwhile, Evangeline is starting a spell. "Lic Lac La Lalillac!"

"WAAAHH!" Negi exclaims before quickly leaping away just as Chachamaru's fist slammed into the ground he was standing on a few seconds ago.

"17 ARROWS OF ICE!"

"EEEEKK!" Negi jumped out of a window near by, going into a free fall as he looks above him to see the missiles tracking him. "Not good!" Mounting his staff quickly, Negi speeds off as he is only a few feet away from splitting his skull open on the cement floor. The 17 ice missiles continue to chase him as the child pulls out the magical gun from inside his jacket. Looking over his shoulder, he fires off 17 shots, all which finds its target, eliminating the missiles one by one.

"Master, all projectiles' destruction had been confirmed… it would seem that Negi-sensei is a collector of artifacts." Chachamaru says as she flies next to her master.

"Hn… not bad… and a magic gun… those are pretty rare." Evangeline whispers as she gave chase to the speeding staff. "But not good enough… now if I can just cut him off…"

"Just a little further…" Negi grit his teeth as he speeds across the campus with Evangeline and Chachamaru gave chase. "Eh?" Looking in front of him, Negi finds Yuna holding a basketball well Makie has her ribbon out. Both of them have a predatory smile on. "YUNA-SAN? MAKIE-SAN?"

"GOCHA!" Makie says as she snap her ribbon onto Negi's staff. Once it's secured, she heaved herself onto his staff with accuracy and cat-like agilities.

"Eh… Makie-san… that's dangerous." Negi says as he starts to sweat, knowing what's to come.

Makie starts to giggle madly before sending a wink at Negi. "LET'S PLAY NEGI-KUN!" With that, one of her leg shot forward to kick Negi off his staff. Leaning back, the child barely avoids the leg and an eye-full of Makie's private… (APH: Yes people, THEY'RE NOT WEARING UNDERGARMENTS!)(MX: REALLY? GET THE CAMERA!). Twisting around and plant her hands on the end of the staff, Makie's other leg shot forward, kicking out Negi's magic gun. "AH!" Using the momentum from the kick to spin around, Makie delivers another kick, which was blocked as Negi uses the back of his arm. "MAKIE-SAN!"

"DON'T HOG HIM ALL TO YOURSELF!" Yuna exclaims, catching both Makie and Negi's attention. "DUNK SHOT!" A basketball suddenly flies towards the duo at break neck speed, smacking into Negi first before bouncing and smacking Makie on the head as well.

'This is bad… at this rate…' Just then, Negi sees a flag pull with the flag spread out. 'That'll do…'

"Negi-kun, I think I got a booboo…" Makie says as she rubs where the ball had hit her. "Can you kiss it and make it better?"

"Gomen… BUT MAYBE NEXT TIME!" With that, Negi swung under his staff just as Makie got caught by the flag, which rips off, and starts to fall towards Yuna.

"AH!" The basketball girl exclaims before her head connects with Makie's, knocking both of them out cold.

"AAH! YUNA-SAN! MAKIE-SAN! YOU GIRLS OKAY? I'LL COME AS SOON AS THIS IS OVER!" Negi says before he starts to speed away towards the bridge.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! THIS IS SO AMUSING! I KNOW IT'S WORTH IT!" Evangeline laugh as she wipes a tear away from laughing.

"Master, please be aware of the time. We only have about 72 minutes before the black out is over…" Chachamaru says as she continues to track Negi with her sensors.

"I got it, I got it! I'll finish him off by then." The child-vampire says as she starts to once again give chase. 'You have being holding out so far… how much longer can you hold though?'

> > > > > > > > > > 

**A few minutes earlier…**

"ANE-SAN!" Kamo shouts with triumph as he finally get Asuna to crack open one eye.

"What? I got to deliver paper next morning…" At that, Kamo starts to machine gun everything that had happens starting from the black out. "Oh… that's nice…" Asuna says before closing her eye again, only to shot up straight, bumping her head onto the ceiling as the information finally sinks in. "**BONK! **HE WHAT!"

"A-ane-san… you'll wake Konoka-nee-chan!" The ermine says waving his arms around wildly.

"S-sorry… still, what did that brat decide to do this time?"

"It seems that Evangeline haven't change at all!" Kamo says as he continues to panic.

"Eh? T-then that idiot went to confront her all by himself?" Asuna asks back in a volume low enough not to wake Konoka, but loud enough for Kamo to hear her. Receiving a nod, Asuna asks the dreaded question, "Sarah is with him right?"

"No ane-san. Sarah-nee-san says she's going to get something, but I haven't sense another large energy source!" Kamo explains knowing that being one of the 'Guardians' trailing Nagi and also because she is at least nine hundred years old, Sarah is very strong.

"Grrr! That idiot! This is like part two of what happened before! That stupid brat!" Asuna says before charging into the bathroom to change into something more flexible and warm…

> > > > > > > > > > 

**Present…**

"REFLECTION!" Negi shouts as he puts up the barrier just in time to deflect one of Evangeline's high level spells. 'S…such power… there's no way I can compete with her head to head… if I can just get over there fast enough…'

"HAHAHAHAHA! WHAT'S WRONG BOY? ALL YOU BEEN DOING IS RUNNING! WHAT'S THE MATTER? I DIDN'T GIVE NEGI-WAGI ENOUGH TIME TO CHANT! LIC LAC LA LALILAC…!"

'I see it!' Negi mentally shouts before gritting his teeth even tighter trying to get across the bridge connecting the Mahora campus to the outside world.

'Hn, like I'll let you escape…' " CRYSTAL RATION TERRESTRING!" Evangeline launch her spell with deadly accuracy, and soon the ground before Negi has ice pillars coming out of them.

"SHIMATA!" Unable to stop his speed, Negi can only shield his body as much as he can against the collision. **SMACK!** "WAAAH!"

Finally noticing her surroundings, Evangeline can't help but feel a little surprised. "I see… this bridge is the end of the district, which I can't leave… You think you can escape just by leaving here? I don't think so!" The child-vampire sing sang as she started to walk lazily over to Negi, who hasn't yet recovered from the crash.

'Just a few more steps…' Negi thought as he tries to push the pain out of his mind.

"It's checkmate…" Evangeline says as she a nasty smirk formed on her face and she licked her lips.

'Just one more…' Negi mentally encouraged Evangeline to continue to walk forward. His encouragement is rewarded when the blonde vampire's bare foot touched the pavement and it starts to glow. A magic circle appears under her, surprising both the master and servant as wind spirits start to rise.

"NANI? THIS IS…!" Evangeline exclaims as the spirits starts to warp around her. No matter how much she struggles, she couldn't break the bond the spirits had form on her. "A FIELD OF BINDING!" 'And a high level one at that!'

Just then, the child teacher leaps onto his feet cheering. "YATA! I DID IT!"

"Eh?" The vampire sweat drop as she witness the impossible feat of jumping around with that much injuries on a person. While this is going one, all three of them completely missed the figure with empty red eyes that appears on one of the towers holding the bridge up…

> > > > > > > > > > 

Sarah is quite surprised. She had just witness her young charge binding the all powerful Evangeline with a high level binding spell. 'Hmm… and to think he's so young too.'

Peering down from her spot, Sarah carefully conceal her power, both magic and ki, as low as possible, not wanting to be exposed as of yet. 'Now, let's see what else you got…'

> > > > > > > > > > 

"HEHE! I CAUGHT YOU NOW EVANGELINE-SAN!" Negi continues to cheer before becoming calm enough to declare his 'victory.' "YOU CAN'T MOVE! THAT MEANS I WON RIGHT? NOW BE A GOOD GIRL AND GIVE UP! AND PLEASE STOP DOING EVIL THINGS FROM NOW ON OK?"

"…That wasn't bad at all… I'm impressed…" Eva says before she starts to chuckle, which grows into a full blown laugh, surprising the poor child as he takes a step back.

"W-WHAT'S SO FUNNY? YOU SHOULD KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT ONCE YOU'RE TRAPPED, IT'S HARD TO GET OUT!"

"You're right. Normally speaking, this means I lose… but… Chachamaru."

"Hai master." Chachamaru says as her ears flick open and a few antennas extends. "Executing field dissolution program… in 3, 2, 1… **FIZZ!** Field terminated…" Chachamaru says as the spirits around both her and her master froze, then shatters.

"WHA? HOW COULD THAT BE…?" Negi asks as his jaw dropped open.

"Hn, I'd suffer here for 15 years. Did you really think I would be without a counter measure for a trap like that?" Evangeline asks as she brushes some ice chunks off her. "That's… how it is…"

"Ah… T-THAT'S NOT FAIR? HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN?" Negi exclaims, earning him another fist into his head via Evangeline.

"STOP CALLING ME UNFAIR! I'M AN EVIL MAGE! GET IT? **_EVIL_**!" Evangeline yelled at the top of her lungs before taking a few deep breaths to calm down. "Still, I have no idea how it works either… Something to do with the power of science I think." The blonde girl finishes with a wink as Chachamaru who gives a small bow.

"Um… ah… RAS TEL…" Negi starts to do an incantation, only to have his staff forcefully removed from his hand. Chachamaru toss the staff back as Evangeline catches it with ease. "Oh, _his_ staff…" Evangeline's eyes got a far away look for a few seconds before they're filled with anger. "Damn him…" Tossing the staff off the bridge, she smiles as wicked smile as she hears the satisfying **SPALSH!**

"AAAH! M-MY STAFF!" Negi exclaims before his eyes starts to tear up, causing Evangeline to almost feel guilty… almost… "T-that was my most treasured possession… -sniff- and you just threw it away…! THAT'S VERY MEAN!" Negi exclaims as he charges forward, only to be held in place by Chachamaru as he swung his fists wildly. "I SHOULD HAVE WON!"

"Err… master?"

"WAAAH! THAT'S UNFAIR! LET'S HAVE A MATCH ONE ON ONE!" Negi continues to shouts as Evangeline just watch him with an emotionless face. As the minutes drag on, Negi's whining starts to rub on her nerve as a giant vein appears on the side of her head. **SLAP!** The sound of that slap echoed across the bridge. It has two effects, shutting Negi up immediately and making Evangeline regret really doing it… but it has to be done.

"Real man doesn't pick fights and then whines about it… ARE YOU PREPARED TO ADMIT YOU'VE LOSSED ALREADY?" Evangeline exclaims as her angers starts to boil. "YOUR FATHER WOULD HAVE JUST LAUGHED OFF SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Negi continues to stare at the blonde girl dumb founded as he held a hand against the cheek that was smacked. "But still… you did well today boya…" Walking over to the still stunned boy, Evangeline straddled him, snapping him out of his daze instantly as what is about to happen pops into his mind. "Recklessly coming here all by yourself… well then, I'll be taking your blood now…"

Looking at the grin that reveals sharp fangs, Negi pales as he starts to whimpers and wishing that someone is there to help.

"…Ah…" Chachamaru suddenly muttered, stopping Evangeline in her tracks as she almost sank her fangs into Negi's neck, completely unaware of the figure that narrowed its eyes at her. "What is it?"

"Um… Negi-sensei is still just a boy… Please don't do anything too harsh to him… master…" Chachamaru says, snapping Evangeline's mind back to what her original tasks is and also helping her to sense the 'extra' presence there.

'Phew… that's close…' "Don't worry; I won't do anything that'll kill him." Evangeline says both to reassure her servant and the new presence. "You see, I had also taking some interest to him…" At that, Evangeline smiles a smile that doesn't look good to Negi at all.

"Eh?" Negi and Chachamaru chorused as they stared wide eyed at Evangeline.

"HEY!" A voice shouts, attracting Evangeline's attention like a needle in her foot. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"Hmm… she's here… Boya's partner Kagurazaka Asuna…" Evangeline smirk before she stands back up to her feet. "Chachamaru…"

"Um… hai." Crouching down, the robot girl dashed off at amazing speed towards the new arrival.

"Kamo!" Asuna shouts as she glares at the approaching girl.

"ROGER ANE-SAN!" Leaping off Asuna's shoulder, Kamo produced a lighter and a coil of something. Lighting the coil, he held it high on top of his head just as Chachamaru realize what that is. "ERMINE FLASH!"

"AH!" Covering her eyes unless the eyes overload by the light, Chachamaru comes to a hold as Asuna charged pass her with an apology.

'Hmm… she's aiming for me.' Holding up a hand, Evangeline activate her barrier and smirk. "What can a mere human like you do against me? **POW!** EEEEEEHH?" Once again, the barrier was rendered useless as Evangeline was sent flying into the tower of the bridge face first. "This is impossible! Ignoring my barrier this easily… unless she's a… Grr… damn that girl! Eh? Where they go?"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"-pant- You –pant- brat…" Asuna pants as she glares at Negi, who stare at her with both admiration and amazement. "What do you have to –pant- say for yourself?"

"A-Asuna-san… I'm sorry…" Asuna stops her glare as Negi bow his head in shame. "I've caused you trouble again… I tried so hard on my own… but I wasn't enough… **BONK!** Itai!"

"You idiot!" Asuna hisses as she pulls her fist back to her side. "Don't over do it. Boys who are stubborn in situation like this aren't cute! Do I have to repeat myself again?"

"Uhm… in situation like this…" Negi whispers as he holds off the tears threatening to leak due to pain.

"…If you come to me, I'll come and help you! It's no problem at all!" Asuna says with a wink then she jabbed a thumb at herself. "We'll work together and find a way to deal with Chachamaru and that problem child!"

"…" Negi look at Asuna as if she'd grow a new head.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" Asuna accuse as she starts to blush.

_"Real man doesn't pick fights and then whines about it… ARE YOU PREPARED TO ADMIT YOU LOSS ALREADY?" Evangeline exclaims as her angers starts to boil. "YOUR FATHER WOULD HAVE JUST LAUGHED OFF SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"_

Smiling, Negi wipe his tear away and turn back to Asuna. "Thanks… and please Asuna-san, I need to beat her!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Kamo exclaims as he leaps down onto the ground and produce a chalk. "COME ON ANE-SAN!"

"Eh?" Negi groan in confusion as the figure on the tower tilt its head in curiosity.

"Mm… well, I guess we've got no choice." Asuna says as her blush gets bigger. "Okay… I'm going to do it now, ok?"

Looking around in confusion, Negi can't seem to put the picture of a blushing Asuna and the pactio magic circle together. "Eh?"

"Here goes nothing…" Reaching forward, Asuna grab a hold of Negi's head, who tried to back away, but couldn't due to the force of Asuna's strength. Just then, her soft lips covered his in a surprising kiss.

"PACTIO!" The ermine exclaims happily as Asuna let Negi go and takes a step back.

"Eh… W-WH-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Negi exclaims, getting both Evangeline and Chachamaru's attention. Up on top of the tower, the figure smiles as she sits back down to enjoy the show.

"Um… sorry…" Asuna laugh sheepishly as Negi continue to mumbles.

"I-I-I-I NEVER KISSED ANYONE BEFORE!"

"T-that's okay… I'd never done it before too… but this one doesn't count!" Asuna says a little too cheerfully as she gives a thumb up.

"ANIKI! IF SHE ONLY KISSED YOU HALF-HEARTLY ON THE CHEEK LIKE LAST TIME, THEN IT'S ONLY HALF AS EFFECTIVE!" Kamo says as he puts away the chalk, which magically disappears. "BUT THIS TIME! I TOLD ANE-SAN TO DO IT PROPERLY! And so… PACTIO RENEWAL!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

**A few seconds earlier…**

"Eh… W-WH-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"So that's where they are!" Evangeline exclaims angrily as she stomps forward to where the trio is hiding. She stops as she sees two figures walked out from the cover of the tower. "They're coming out… hehe… WHAT'S THE MATTER BOYA? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TAKE A BREAK JUST BECAUSE ONEE-CHAN THERE CAME TO SAVE YOU?"

"Uhm…" Negi bit his lower lip as a blush came across his face.

"Don't listen to her aniki!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Asuna shouts as she points a finger at the blonde vampire. "THIS IS WHAT A REAL FAIR FIGHT IS LIKE! TWO VS. TWO!" Just then, an ice cube smacked against Asuna's forehead from out of nowhere.

"I'M EVIL! NOT GOOD! EVIL MEANS PLAYING UNFAIR!" Evangeline yelled as she shakes a fist at Asuna. "Still, it's true though. Now that we both got partners, it's a fair fight… But are we really evenly matched?" Evangeline taunt as she lazily walks forward. "Boya doesn't have his staff and you'd never fought before!" The girl vampire says before whispering, "Chachamaru, don't underestimate her. She may be stronger than she looks…"

"Hai master…"

'Breaking my barriers twice… and the old geezer let her live with his granddaughter… she's not normal at all… hehe, it's starting to get interesting…' "Let's go… ignore that fact that I'm a student and come at me with everything you got, Negi Springfield!"

"…as you wish!" 'Thanks for coming, Asuna-san… Kamo-kun…' Looking over at Asuna, he finds Kamo standing far away waving a flag at them. '…Well… still, I'm not losing this fight!' Tossing the new pactio card up, Negi activates it. "ACTIVATE CONTRACT FOR 90 SECONDS FOR THE DECIPLE OF NEGI SPRINGFIELD! KAGURAZAKA ASUNA!" Just then, a white aura surround Asuna as she dash forward.

"LIC LAC LA LALILLAC!" Evangeline also starts as Chachamaru charges forward. The two girls meet in the center and starts to exchanges blows.

Reaching behind him, Negi starts his own incantation. Pulling his hand out of his hind pocket, he produces a small wand. 'T-THAT'S THE WAND ANIKI USES TO PRACTICE AS A KID!' Kamo mentally exclaims in surprise as Negi finishes his spell.

"HAHAHAHA! WHAT IS THAT CUTE LITTLE TOY GOING TO DO? TAKE THIS! 17 ARROWS OF ICE!"

"17 ARROWS OF LIGHTNING!" Negi shouts as 17 arrows made of lightning rushes forwards and destroyed each and every ice missiles there are.

"HAHAHA! TO THINK YOU CAN USE LIGHTING! BUT YOUR CHANT TOOK WAY TOO LONG! LIC LAC LA LALILLAC! 29 ARROWS OF DARKNESS!"

'2-29?' "RA… RAS TEL MA SCIR MAGISTER! 29 ARROWS OF LIGHT!" Once again, 29 missiles of light rush forward and canceled out Evangeline's attack.

"HAHAHAH! GOOD! GOOD! YOU'RE DOING WELL FOR NOW!" Evangeline laugh as she enjoys the challenge a mere boy presents. 'Just think what he can do if properly trained…'

'S-strong… To think my dad beat her… B… but I can beat her too!' "RAS TEL MA SCIR MAGISTER! SPIRIT OF THUNDER, SPIRIT OF WIND! GATHER ONTO ME!"

"Oh… finally…" Holding both her hands out, Evangeline decides to play fire with fire. "LIC LAC LA LALICLLAC! SPIRIT OF ICE, SPIRIT OF DARKNESS! GATHER ONTO ME!"

"Eh!" Negi gasps as he recognizes the chant Evangeline is doing.

"Hehe…"

'Better prepare to jump in if needed…' The figure on the tower thought as it shifts into a stance for easier movement.

'A-ARA! ISN'T THAT ANIKI'S STRONGEST SPELL? IS EVANGELINE TRYING TO MATCH HIM WITH THE SAME TYPE OF SPELL?' Kamo thought as his eyes becomes saucers.

"OH WIND OF THE SOUTH SEA! YE WHO BLOWS, CLAD IN THUNDER!" Negi continue his chants as magic starts to gather.

"OH FROZEN SPIRIT WHO LIGHT THE NIGHT! YE WHO IS ACCOMPANIED BY DARKNESS!" Evangeline shouts as she held her arms high above her. "BRING IT BOYA!"

Just then, time seems to flow down as the two simultaneously brought the arms down in front of them and shouts their finished spell… "THUNDER TEMPEST/BLIZZARD OF DARKNESS!" **BAM!** The two forces clashed in the middle, sending sparks and ice chunks every where. Chachamaru and Asuna hold off their fight too witness the final moment. 'This is it…' They both thought as the final minute close in.

"Gu… Gahhh…" Evangeline grunt as she finds that the boy is extremely high leveled for just a mage in training.

'I-incredible… but it's no good… she's over powering…' Negi thought before closing his eyes. Just then, the image of Yuna, Akira, Makie, and Ako pops into his head. 'No… Not yet! I'M NOT GOING TO RUN AWAY ANYMORE!' "AAAAAAAHHHHH-" Negi shouts as he brought his small wand forward, then, his face scrunch up in a sneeze… "-CCCHOOOOO!" With that, the suddenly release of extra magic added with the ones already in the spell, Negi's Thunder Tempest over powered Evangeline's as it rushes forward.

"Ah… ahh… w-WHAT!" Evangeline shouts as her eyes widen in shock. Lifting her arms up and crossing it in front of her, she can only grit her teeth as the spell slammed full force into her. A bright explosion resulted from the impact as a strong wind was picked up by it. "NEGI/MASTER!"

Once everything is over, Negi looked around to search for the vampire… he doesn't have to look any longer, as Evangeline floats in mid air panting with the top half of her clothing blown to shreds while her skirts was blown into what looks like a mini skirt at best. 'WAWAWAWAWA! H-HER CLOTHING! IF SARAH-SAN FINDS OUT…!'

"Y-you really done it now you little punk…" Negi flinch and take a step back at the level of anger Evangeline is showing. "He… hehehe… Just what I'd expected from you… Just what I expected from the son of _that_ man…"

Negi continues to gape at the half naked Evangeline, who's covering herself as best as she can with her arms crossed. "N-NICE ANIKI! YOU OVER POWERD HER!" Kamo exclaims happily both due to Negi's victory and the half-naked Evangeline.

"Grrr… this isn't over yet!" **DONG… DONG… DONG…**

"Ah!" Looking over at the clock tower, Chachamaru's eyes widen as lights starts to come on in the campus. "MASTER! YOU MUSTN'T! COME BACK!"

"Huh? What are you- **ZAP! **N-NANI!" Evangeline exclaims as the light on the tower instantly came on, showering her with unbearable bright light.

"THE BLACKOUT IS ENDING 7 MINUTES AND 27 SECONDS EARLIER THAN EXPECTED! MASTER!"

"SCREW THAT! IT'S TIME TO GET TO WORK!" Evangeline says as she brings her hands up in front of her. **ZIP! **"Huh…" **ZIPPAAAA!** "AAAAAAAHHHH!" Evangeline screams in pain as her body was throw over the bridge due to the barrier that comes back on when the power came back on.

"W-WHAT'S GOING ON?" Asuna asks in shock as the smoking body of Evangeline starts the journey into the river.

"ONCE THE BLACKOUT IS OVER, THE SEAL OVER MASTER'S BODY IS REACTIVATED!" Chachamaru exclaims, activating her thrusters, and hope to god she's in time. "WITH OUT MAGIC, MASTER IS JUST AN ORDINARY CHILD! SHE'LL FALL INTO THE RIVER! AND SHE CAN'T SWIM!" On top of the tower, the figure, now shadowed by the light, has its eyes widen in shock and horror. Crouching down, it is about to leap when something caught its attention.

A small figure dash across the bridge, leaps, and drove down after the falling vampire. That small figure is no other than Negi Springfield. "Ugh…" Evangeline grunt in pain before looking up to see what the commotion is about. 'T-that idiot… what's he doing? He's already used up his magic form the fight before… He doesn't even have his staff… what in the bloody hell is he thinking…? We're both going to drown to death like this…'

"NEGI!" Asuna yells as she looks down from the edge to see both ten year olds (well… not really) continue to descend toward the river.

"MY STAFF!" Negi yell as something came flying out of the water and into his hand.

'Coming to think about it… this is like before… with that idiot…'

> > > > > > > > > > 

**About 15 years ago…**

"AAAAHH **PA! **WAH!" Looking up, Evangeline sees a stranger holding her hand as he had a grip on one of the roots that's sticking out of the cliff.

"T-that was dangerous kid!" The stranger says.

"…"

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"WHERE'S THE DEMON SPAWN?"

"THAT DAMN VAMPIRE!"

"You heard them… I'm a vampire… if you don't let go, I'll suck your blood." Evangeline says with a forced smirk, but she hope to who ever is still helping her up there that this stranger doesn't do as she says…

Grunting, the stranger pulls Evangeline up and snake an arm around her waist. "Hold on tight!" With that, he jumps with Evangeline staring at him in wonder.

> > > > > > > > > > 

"…Who are you? Why did you help me?" Evangeline asks as she continues to stare into the fire.

"Hmm… Who knows? But do I need a reason to save someone?" The stranger says as he pokes at the fire. Just then, a dead rabbit came flying out of the forest and smacking him in the face.

"Damn it Nagi, can't you get your own dinner for once?" Sarah says as she walks out of the forest and glare at the man named Nagi. That's when she noticed Evangeline. "Ara…?"

The undying mage can only stare in shock as her oldest friend stand in front of her with a complete stranger… one that's shorter than her no doubt. "S-Sarah…?"

"…Well, hello there." Sarah says with a smile before groaning as Evangeline smacked into her crying.

> > > > > > > > > > 

**Few months later… **

"Hey you! Do you want to be mine?" Chachazero asks the question that's in her master's mind for the past few months.

"Eva-chan, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm married. Can't you just stop following me?" Nagi asks as he turns an annoyed face over to the vampire. "And beside, what is it that you see in me? GO AWAY!"

"I DON'T WANNA!" Evangeline exclaims stubbornly as Chachazero goes off chasing a butterfly. Just then, a pair of arms snaked around her and cuddles her up. "Eek?"

"Let's keep going if you want to stay at an inn tonight!" Sarah says happily before jogging off into the horizon with Nagi following behind.

> > > > > > > > > > 

**Few months later… **

"**INFERUS SCHOLASTICUS!**" Nagi exclaims as he points his staff at Evangeline and shots a beam of energy at her.

"IYAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

**At Mahora principal's office… **

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I-IT REALLY FITS YOU… HAHAHAHAHA! Y-YOU LOOK S-SO CUTE IN THAT! HAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHA!" Nagi laugh as standing right in front of him is a near tear Evangeline inside the uniform of that of a middle school girl.

"You're right… she doesn't look anything like a dangerous criminal with a bounty of ¥4,000,000,000 on her at all." Konoemon couldn't help but crack a grin. Sarah can only nod in agreement as she takes in Evangeline's overall appearance.

Sniffing, Evangeline look down at her shaking fists. "I'm going to kill you all… I'm going to blast you until nothing is left of you at all!"

"Oh, c'mon, school is fun!" Nagi says as he winks at Evangeline.

"Hmm… it'll be a pity to put her in as a primary schooler. Should I put her in middle school?" The principal asks only to be smacked by Sarah. "Well that's a stupid question. Middle school it is, hohoho!"

Just then, Nagi walks forward, bend down, and puts a hand on Evangeline's head. "Don't worry. I'll be back when you graduate! Try living in the light for a chance. If you do, the time will come when your curse will be lifted!"

"…r…really?" Evangeline asks as a tear drop roll down her cheek.

"Oh, cheer up!" Sarah says before pulling her into a hug. "Beside, worst things can happen ne?"

> > > > > > > > > > 

**Present…**

'Yea… worst things do happen… you guys are liars…' **PA!** 'Eh…?'

"UGH!" Negi grunt as he heaved Evangeline onto his staff and carry her bridle style as he pants with a happy smile. "Gotcha!"

"…!" Evangeline looks at Negi with wide eyes full of shock.

"Negi, yogada…" Asuna says with a sign of relief.

"Master… thank goodness you're safe…" Chachamaru also signs as she slowly descends onto the bridge.

"W…Why did you save me…?" Evangeline asks snapping out of her shock.

"Eh… b-because…" Negi starts sheepishly while making sure he's not looking down. "Well, do I really need a reason to save someone?" Negi finishes, and for one second, Evangeline could have sworn that she's in the arm of Nagi Springfield instead of his son. The blonde vampire starts to tear up before she muttered one thing as darkness claims her. "…Idiot…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"…Idiot…" Evangeline says before she went into the world of the unconscious.

"Ah… well, that's a relief…" Negi says as he starts to feel the strain just flying like that. Just then, a figure appears on his staff. "Eh?"

"Good job…" Sarah says softly with a warm smile before taking off her 'jacket' and wrapping it around Evangeline. "Better get on the bridge before your magic is completely used…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

**A few minutes later…**

"EHEHE… WELL, I GUESS THIS MEANS THAT I REALLY WON!" Negi says happily as Sarah stands beside him checking at the damage the fight had done. "SO YOU HAVE TO STOP DOING BAD THINGS! AND ATTEND EVERY SINGLE CLASS!"

"…F-fine… It's true I own you a debt for today…" Evangeline says as she held the 'jacket' closer to her as a blush appears on her face.

"OH RIGHT! I'M GOING TO WRITE 'I WON' IN THE CLASS ROOSTER!" Negi exclaims taking out a marker and the class rooster.

"NANI? NO YOU WON'T YOU LITTLE…!"

"AAAAHH! E-EVANGELINE-SAN! NOT THAT ROUGH!"

"Err… is Evangeline always like that?" Asuna asks as she watches the vampire pull at Negi's cheek.

"No… master is a lot happier since Negi-sensei arrived…" Chachamaru answers with a small smile as she records the moment on the bridge using the camera built into her eyes. She chuckles as Sarah rolls her eyes at the two before hitting them both on the head. "KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!"

"ITAI…!" Negi exclaims before his cheeks were once again in the grip of the undying mage. "BAIJOUDO! I'LL STUPY THE CURSE AND BANCE I'M A BAGE! I'LL BIFT IT FOR YOU!" Negi says as best as he can while Evangeline continues to pull on his cheek.

"Eh? Y-you will?" The blonde girl asks in shock before going back to pulling cheeks. "HOW LONG IS THAT GOING TO TAKE? I CAN JUST DRAIN YOUR BLOOD RIGHT NOW! **TAB!** AHH! SARAH!"

"NO BLOOD SUCKING!"

"STILL! I HAVE TO FIND A CURE FOR MAKIE-SAN AND THE OTHERS!"

"DON'T WORRY, I GOT THAT COVERED NEGI-SAMA!"

"DON'T IGNORE ME BOYA! I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP YET! YOU'D BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK WHEN THE MOON IS FULL! **TAP!** ITAI! SARAH" The child-vampire whines as she caressed where Sarah flicked her forehead again. The party can only laugh as Evangeline soon joined in. 'I felt good to finally be able to enjoy myself again…'

> > > > > > > > > > 

In side the forest of Mahora campus; in the cabin of a certain vampire; in the second floor, next to the king-size bed, a night stand stands alone bared of all but one thing. A photo frame of a normal picture stands there with the light flicking off of it.

Inside the picture, it shows two people. One is a sleeping Negi with his staff held in his hand while the other is Evangeline, who has her head cuddled in the cock of Negi's neck with a content smile on while one of her arms is draped over him. If you look closely, you'll find that Negi has his arm around Evangeline's waist a little while his head seems to lean a towards the child vampire.

Sayo stands before the night stand studying the picture for the nth time with a small smile. "They look so cute together…" She says to herself before looking over to the doll that's hang on the wall. "Don't you think so Chachazero?"

"I think master is going soft…" The doll answers with a bit of annoyance, causing Sayo to giggle a bit.

"Well, that's a good thing, ne?" With that, she starts to walk over to the wall. When she's half way through it, she looks back to Chachazero one more time and waves with a wink before disappearing into the moon illuminated night…

> > > > > > > > > > 

APH: Well! That's that! The longest chapter as of yet!

Yuna: Ouch… my head hurt…

Makie: Gomen… I got a hard head… (glares at APH) Damn you! You made this chapter echi!

APH: (laughs weakly)

Sarah and Nekane: (shaking chibi fists) you ruined the innocence of our precious Negi!

APH: not like there was much to ruin anyway but sorry?

Eva: (Walks over in her adult form) Well, at least your nice enough to let me enjoy a few more minutes of magic.

MX: (Appear next to APH) Yup! (Pat APH on the back) I know you'll come through!

APH: I have to with a gun pointed at my head…

MX and A. EVA (For Adult Eva): What was that? (Eyes going **bin!**)

APH: N…nothing…

Sarah: Still, there isn't much the author needs to talk about… although there is the matter about where he is going to insert a chapter about my past… Either right after this chapter or maybe after another few more… but then, I might not like how he tells them (Glare at APH)

Sayo: (Cuddle the picture) THEY LOOK SO CUTE!

Negi: S-S-S-SAYO-SAN! CAN I HAVE THEM! (Jump up to get the picture.)

Sayo: NOPE! (Levitate higher!)

Negi: APH-SAN!

APH: HEY! DON'T LOOK AT ME! (Struggling from the head lock A. Eva has him in.) I'M BUSY! ASK MX! (Glare at the tour that decides to pass through then) DAMN YOU TOURISTS!

MX: I'M BUSY! (Went back to playing Halo 2)

Tour Guide: …And to your left, the author being strangled by Evangeline herself. And to your right…

Tourist 1: Oh, honey! There's Asuna!

Tourist 2: Why are you here again? And where are we again?

Random Observer 2: (Pops out of no where) The loony bin of course… the loony bin (Grin)


	10. STUDY FOR THE FINAL!

APH: Err… sorry for the very… very long delay… (Takes a step back)

MX: Ah…ha..ha..ha You know… I don't think this is a very good idea… (Takes two steps back)

Sarah: (Tap APH's shoulder) Why… am I involved again…?

APH: You're our shield… against a few angry fans that are brandishing their weapons…

Sarah: What… oh… (Starts to pale and sweat) JUST BECAUSE I'M A VAMPIRE AND CAN HEAL INSTANTANOUS DOESN'T MEAN I'M A MOCHOSIST!

Random Guy that MX has decided to make as someone sane to point out the weird things that happen in this story a.k.a RSP (random sane person): Mocho-what-sist?

Eva: HEY! LET HER GO!

APH and MX: (Holds Sarah tighter in front of them) NEVER! OVER OUR DEAD BODIES!

Fans: BY JOVE IT SHALL BE OUR PLEASURE! CHARGE! CHARGE!1 (that 1 isnt accidental) I SAY!

RSP: whats with the british accent?

APH and MX: AAAAAHH! (APH lifts Sarah by the waist, who 'eep'-ed) RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! (Runs away)

Sarah: PUT ME DOWN! I'M NOT A PART OF THIS! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

APH: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! U'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! (Turns left with Sarah trying to pry herself off)

MX: BUHAHAHAHAHAHA! CATCH ME IF U CAN! (Turn right before sticking out his tongue at the fans) BLEH!

Fans: F-fast… AFTER THEM! YOU SHALL NOT RUN AWAY (All raise their respective weapons and charged)

Gandalf the Grey: (shakes chibi fist) if that was a parody of me…

Fumika: (Sweat drop) Err…ok… luckily we've got the finished work…

Fuuka: (Shiver) …yea… well, here it is… chapter ten…

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ONE OUNZE BUT SARAH-CHAN (Grins like a maniac)

(MX: I swear he's starting to get perverted about her)

> > > > > > > > > > 

It's the next day after the whole bridge incident. Negi is still healing from his injuries, Asuna still tag alones with Kamo riding on her shoulder for no reason but just… being there… Anyway, Sarah though looks very happy despite getting a beating from Asuna for not helping earlier. Of course, no evidence can be found on her that suggested that she'd receive any fighting… actually; her hair doesn't even look messed up after they're done.

(RSP: sweat drops what they've done!1) Still her reddish-blonde, waist-length, wild looking hair with her bangs somewhat sticking to the right and, surprisingly, one extra long string of hair that went down the middle of her face from a little right above her left eye brow, pass her nose almost covering it, and went pass her chin a little by one or two centimeter. Surprisingly, she looks better that way.

Right now, the trio and a half (ermine) (Kamo: WHY YOU) is walking inside the campus of Mahora, planning to relax after yesterday's ordeal. It's around three o'clock and they just happen to pass by a café. An idea popped up inside Asuna's mind at that very instance, and of course, given the circumstances, she just can't pass it up.

"Well, now that it's all over, we can finally relax!" Asuna says as she stretches by lifting her arms all the way up high above her head.

"Ah, and it's all thanks to Asuna-san, Sarah-san, Kamo-kun, and Kaede-san." Negi says with a huge grin, which falters a bit as Asuna's face appears before him.

"Eh? What does she have to do with it?" Asuna asks with confusion clearly in her eyes and voice as she leans forward a bit more.

"Ah… err… n-nothing." Negi quickly says as he laughs sheepishly.

"Hmm… that's very suspicious…" Kamo says with a light in his eyes, only to have a chill run down his spin, courtesy of Sarah, whose shoulder he just happens to be sitting on.

"Don't even think about it… beside, what's this I heard about getting 50,000 ermine dollars for every successful pactio card…?" Sarah asks with a creepy smile that can make Dracula pee his pants… if he's there that is. (Dracula: I'm not)

"A-ah… y-you see… it's not what you think it is…" Kamo stutters as sweat pours from his head. Sarah just gives him one last side look before looking up again to see Negi running off to buy coffee.

"Huh? He certainly is energetic for some reason…" Sarah says to herself, but after thinking it over for a few seconds, she decides to leave it alone and slaps on a genuine smile. "Oh well, it'll do him some good."

"Yeah, aniki always seems so wound up." Kamo says as he takes a drag from his 'chocolate' cigarette.

"Hey, don't pretend to be wise." Sarah says with annoyance as she flicks the ermine, causing him to fall of her shoulder.

"Mou, Sarah-san, I think you should lighten up on Kamo-kun." Asuna says as she picks up the poor, twitching ermine and set it on her shoulder. "Although he doesn't deserve it, we still sort of own him for getting me yesterday."

"But that doesn't mean he's not perverted."

"Hmm, you're right."

"You two are so cold…" Kamo says as he crawls into a small ball with the air above him turning purple with vertical lines going up and down as while as a few balls of blue fire. Asuna and Sarah sweat dropped at the ermine before they sign simultaneously.

"Ah, Sarah-san, gomen ne. I didn't get you anything." Negi apologizes as he jogs over to the trio with a tray of coffee. "Ara? What happened to Kamo-kun?" Negi asks as he caught sight of his animal friend.

"It's okay… and as for Kamo, he's okay I guess…" Sarah says as she puts a finger on her chin and poke the ermine with her other hand.

"Don't worry about him. Besides, he doesn't deserve your worry." Asuna says and grin in satisfaction as said animal jerk as if a sword was stabbed into his heart.

"Oh c'mon, don't be cruel to Kamo-kun…" Negi says as he walks over to a table, only to stop mid step as he sees who's on the opposite side of it. "Ah…?"

"Eh!" Evangeline exclaims just as she was about to pull out a chair. A blush slowly develops on her face before she even notices it. Grab the chair quickly, the blonde girl set herself down faster than you can say 'sit' and starts to sip her coffee. Chachamaru just gives a small bow of greeting from the side of her master.

"H-hello Evangeline-san…Chachamaru-san" Negi greets the vampire with a smile and confusion as Evangeline just regards him out of the corner of her eyes, her blush still on in full blast.

"Hmph. Don't thinks that we'll get to the turn of greeting each other so casually." The young vampire says as she takes another sip of her coffee.

"Eh…? But Sarah seems to treat you like a child… and you sure let her…" Asuna says with a sweat drop as Sarah walks over, pats the younger vampire's head, and sits down next to her.

"She's an exception…"

"Soka…" Negi says before he also takes a sit. Asuna soon joins the group and a comfortable silence ensured. The only sound that was made was the sipping of coffee. But of course, that doesn't stop Sarah and Asuna noticing the quick glance Evangeline send to Negi once in a while.

"Hmm… AH-HA! I KNEW ALL ABOUT IT! EVANGELINE-SAN LOVES NEGI'S FATHER!" Asuna suddenly exclaims, causing Negi to choke and our favorite Eva-chan to spit all her coffee out in one go. A little rainbow can be seemed clearly on the jet of brown liquid. (RSP: how is that possible? It defies the laws of physics, a brown drop of water cant be clear enough to be a prism for the entire range of colors to refract…)

"S-say what…?" Sooner than anyone can blink, Evangeline is dangling Negi via his neck and is shaking him like a rag doll. "I KNEW IT! YOU DID SEE MY DREAM! I KNEW IT'S BETTER TO JUST KILL YOU AFTER ALL!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's very obvious you know?" Sarah says in a matter-of-fact tone as she disconnects her charge from a furious girl. "Besides, why do you still keep that plushy I made? Actually, come to think of it, Sayo made quite a fuss over it."

"W-W-W-WHAT!" Evangeline exclaims as her face turns so red as a tomato from embarrassment. As a matter of fact, she does have a plushy of Nagi sitting in her room somewhere. Its companion is the ever blood thirsty Chachazero and a newly acquired plushy of one Negi Springfield. A secret favor asked from Sarah just for the heck of it. "I-I-I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Eh? Eh? What are you two talking about? Who's Sayo?" Negi asks, being the ever so innocent boy that he is. Question marks float around on top of his head as Asuna just stares at Evangeline like she grown two heads. Chachamaru continues to keep her emotionless face on, although a small smile does play on her lips. (RSP: (nodding veraciously with arms folded) you just contradicted your self)

"Masaka… you're into that sort of thing?" Kamo asks only to get back handed into Negi's staff by no other than Evangeline.

"S-SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" The blushing girl exclaims before she sits down and went back to her coffee. A sad look now replaced the blush from before. "Besides, it doesn't matter… he's been dead for about ten years now…"

"…Didn't you say that you met your father about five years ago…?" Asuna whispered to Negi, who nodded but gave her a confused look anyway. "…you're that dense?"

"Hey, Eva-chan. He's not dead you know." Sarah says causing the child vampire to snap out of her trance-like state.

"Eh…? B-but how…? THAT'S REDICULOUS! HE CAN'T POSSIBLY BE ALIVE! **SWAP! **AH!"

"You really need to start thinking…" Sarah says as she puts away a paper fan and points to the staff Negi is holding. "We did not have that five years ago… he disappeared with the staff as well remember?"

"…" Evangeline just stares at Sarah, not sure where she's getting at. With a sign, Sarah nudges her charge forward while smacking the fan repeatedly onto Eva's head. "You explain it…"

"Um… ano… Evangeline-san, my father isn't dead…" Negi starts, and as he proceeds, more confidence emergea. "Five years ago, I met him! I saw him with my very own eyes! That's when he gave me this staff…" Holding the staff tighter, Negi held it in front of his face for a while as he studies it. "That's why I want to be a magister magus… so one day, when I'm just like him, I can go look for him…"

"…honto…?" Evangeline asks and did something that surprised everyone but Chachamaru and Sarah: she let a single tear drop roll down her face. "He's not dead…?"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"BAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW THAT IDIOT DON'T JUST GO AND DIE LIKE THAT!" Evangeline exclaims with the largest grin on her face since… while… since … that last time she had a large grin on her face… (RSP: (sweat drop)

"Hmm… master seems to be having fun…" Chachamaru says as she walks besides Asuna, who's observing the event with a smile on her face.

"You can't blame her. I mean, what would you do if you just learned that the one you loved is still alive…? Oh, sorry, I forgot…" Asuna says as she laughs sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter…"

"Oi, don't break Negi-sama's neck now…" Sarah tease as she watches Evangeline brings Negi into a noogies, laughing childishly all the while as Negi tried and failed miserably to fend her off.

"Owowowowow… E-Evangeline-san…!" Negi whines as he just surrenders and accepts his 'fate' of 'death by noogies' via Evangeline. He breath a sign of relief as Sarah picks Evangeline up by the collar of her dress (and receives a pout from the vampire at the same time), but an idea popped into his head that instance, causing him to frown. "But what should we do?"

"Huh? What do you mean aniki?" Kamo asks as he jumps onto Negi's shoulder.

"I mean, even know that he's alive… I don't know where to start. This staff is all I have…" Negi says, and as if to prove his point, he held up his staff in front of him.

"Aw man… you just have to ruin the moment don't you?" Asuna says also with a frown on her face.

" Kyoto."

"Eh?" Asuna and Negi chorused and turns to Evangeline, who's now back on ground level.

" Kyoto. You should start there." The blonde girl continues as her emerald green eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Oh, that's right!" Sarah suddenly exclaims as she pat her palm with a fist. "He has a house there doesn't he?" It's more of a rhetorical question.

"A house…? Kyoto…? You mean… that famous Kyoto!" Negi exclaims as his eyes light up. "Wait… where's that? **BAM!** Eh? Are you guys alright?"

"Y-yeah…" Asuna says as she picks herself up from the ground.

"P-perfect…" Sarah says also starts herself off the ground and pulls the younger vampire with her, her left eye lid twitching all the while she dust herself off. "You don't even know where that is…?"

"Eh… nope…" Negi answered sheepishly and watch as Asuna, Sarah, and Evangeline sweat dropped. Chachamaru remained silent and stands in the sideline. "Ehehe… I might be a teacher, but I'm no good with geography…" Negi explains as Sarah has a flash back…

**Flashback…**

_"Mou, but Sarah-san" A younger Negi whines as he look at the caretaker with the most breath taking puppy eye you'll ever see. _

_"No 'but' Negi-sama. I'm sorry but Nekane wants you to…" Sarah says with an apologetic smile. _

_"But you know I'm not good with it…and I'm mean really, REALLY not good with it!" Negi continues to try and persuade his 'babysitter', who is reaching from a book shield a world map. _

_"Can you at least try?" The caretaker asks with a sort of pleading tone in her voice. _

_"…okay… but don't blame me. You asked for it…" Negi says with a frown as Sarah opens up a world map with a triumphant smile. _

_"Okay… first question, where's _ _France__?" _

_"East of the Pyrenees mountain range, bordering Germany, _ _Poland__ and _ _Czechoslovakia__?" _

_Sarah sweat dropped, but decided to leave that alone for now. "Err… where's _ _California__?" _

_"North-West of _ _Washington__?" _

_"…What's the capital of _ _China__…?" _

_"_ _Hanoi__?" _

_"You're not doing this on purpose are you?" _

_"Nope." Negi says with a face that suggested that he's telling the truth. And Sarah knows he's telling the truth after looking into his eyes. _

_"Okay… last try…What country are we in…?" Sarah asks hopefully with the corner of her lips twitching. _

_"We're in _ _Wales__." Negi answers, causing Sarah to breath a sign of relief, only to face fault at his next answer, "Right next to Russia in the Southern Hemisphere!" The child exclaimed proudly. "**KABAM!** Eh, Sarah-san?" _

_Standing up, Sarah gives up as she sighed, fold up the map, and tosses it over her shoulder. "…You're hopeless…" _

_"Hey! I warned you!" The child whined as he did a cute pout. _

_"Nekane is NOT going to be happy with this…" Sarah says half disappointed and half fearful of what that 'psychotic' (at least in her opinion) sister will do to her. _

_"Don't worry. Onee-chan won't be mad at you." Negi says with a reassuring smile, causing his companion to also smile before she picks him up and piggy back him into town. _

**End Flashback… **

"Now that you mentioned it… I've experienced that first hand…" Sarah says with a sweat drop. Negi whines and pout at that, causing the caretaker to giggle.

"Anyway!" Evangeline says, catching everyone's attention again. "You should start looking in Kyoto. Besides, there's a friend of his there that might be able to look into it for you."

"Hmm… Kyoto… that's not a bad place is it?" Asuna asks Chachamaru after rolling the place over in her head.

"Hai, it is…" The robot girl answered in her monotone voice, making Negi to regard them two with curiosity.

"Eh? What is?" The child teacher asks only to get a snort from Evangeline. "HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"Well, we'll be going now. See you guys around. Especially you boya, watch your back!" With that, the 'young' girl walks away, leaving behind a confused Negi, a suspicious Asuna, a perverted Kamo, and a smiling Sarah…

> > > > > > > > > > 

Days and weeks passed. Things are as normal as you can get with the class of 2-A. Summer is slowly but surely just coming around the corner. People are happy, laughing, singing, and a general good mood hung in the atmosphere.

Well… that can't really be said for our favorite caretaker… Right now, Sarah and Shizuna are standing inside the principal's office; the former as uncaring as she can ever be while the latter just keeps smiling. While, as least that's what it is for now.

"Hai, Mr. Principal, Negi-sensei is getting alone well with his students." Shizuna says with a proud smile on her face. Sarah also has the corner of her lips tilt upward, but nothing more. "Also, he does his best on the course as well as helping his students."

"Soka, soka. That's good to hear ne?" Konoemon asks Sarah, who nods a little as a response.

"And thus, as the guidance counselor, I'd have to pass him as a teacher." Shizuna continues, earning a grateful smile from Sarah.

"Hoho, I see, that's good, that's good. I think we should set him up as an official teacher here then." Konoemon says as he walks forward… a little too forward, for he pressed his face right into Shizuna's bosom. "Hoho, good work Shizuna!"

"Err… P-principal… up here…" Shizuna says, and not before long, Sarah marches forwards and dragged a very disappointed principal back and gives him a nice hit on his head via a steel hammer.

"Keep doing that and I'll personally deal with you…" The vampire threatened and shakes a fist right in front of him to emphasize his plan.

"Anyway, I'll do that though in one condition." The principal says as a bandage magically appears on his head, where blood was gushing a few seconds ago.

"Eh?" The other two occupants of the room chorused and look at each other in confusion.

"I'll give him one more test," the principal elaborates, "one that is fitting for the young magus in training…" Konoemon finished with a wink at Sarah, causing the caretaker to tilted her head in confusion before her face changed into horror.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Sarah exclaims as she slam her hands onto the desk of the principal. "YOU'RE PLANNING TO MAKE _THAT_ THE TEST!"

"Ohoho! Sarah-chan, calm down! **BONK!**" The principal tries to calm the raging vampire, only to receive a hit from a small hammer that looks oh-so-familiar. 'Wonder when she got Konoka-chan's hammer…?'

"BUT THAT'S REDICULOUS! YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT CAN BE!" Sarah exclaims after putting the hammer away. As if to prove her point, she waves a hand at the window, at the direction where Negi and a group of students are playing while the other is studying. "I MEAN LOOK AT THEM!"

And sure enough, Negi and a couple of his students, namely the Library expedition, Asuna, and Konoka are playing a game of cards. They were having quite some fun… that is until Negi noticed that other than his group, the others are all studying. "Hmm… wonder why everyone is studying?"

"Aycha? That's 'cause the final is coming." Konoka says with her ever present smile and her cheery tone.

"Ah… soka…" Negi says as he reaches forward to pick out a card from Haruna before the full force of the words sunk in. "EH! FINAL EXAM!"

"Daijobou, daijobou!" Haruna says with a broad grin. "We'll advance no matter what. So don't worry. Besides, this is an escalator school." (RSP: a WHAT school!)

"Yea, besides, 2-A is always last in the final exam." Asuna says with an 'oh-well' look on her face. "It's not like it'll make any difference this year."

"Is that so…? NANI! ALWAYS THE LAST! IS THAT REALLY OK!" Negi asks only to be dropped kick by the Narutaki twin. "**SMACK **GAH!"

"NEGI-SENSEI! LET'S PLAY!" The twin shouts as they starts to drag the kid away. Haruna instantly stand up with a playful frown on her face.

"HEY! NEGI-SENSEI IS PLAYING WITH US!" Paru yelled before she rushes forward to begin a little tag-o-war. Makie soon joined the side of the twins with Yuna while the cheerleader trios joined Haruna.

"WAAH! HELP ASUNA-SAN! KONOKA-SAN! SARAH-SAN!" Negi exclaims as he was pulled this way and that by his arms. Spirals replaced his eyes as his other students just giggle while Konoka looks around with a confused look on her face. "Aycha?"

Back in the principal's office, Konoemon can only laugh his hearty laugh as he sees the childish act the girls are doing. Sarah, on the other hand, is worrying her ancient ass off. "Oh come on now Sarah-chan, it shouldn't be that hard."

"Like hell it isn't…" Sarah grumbled as steams practically came out of her ears.

"Hohoho, don't worry. I'm sure things will turn out fine." The principal reassured the caretaker, who just sign in defeat before she turns on her heal and walks out of the office. Not before a last message that is.

"Well, if he's involved in something dangerous, I'll personally make sure you can't sit for quite sometime, and I'm going to tell HER as well…" With that, she walks out the door, leaving an old man to shiver in his seat. He has no doubts about her threat. At least not after what he witnesses what shes done to Nagi for just tying her up…and then there's the wrath of a over-protective sister to worry about…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Nee, Yuna-san, are you sure it's okay not to study?" Negi asks as he, Yuna, and Sakurako walk down the hallway of the school building.

"Hai, Negi-kun! There's no use worrying over it. I mean, we are in an escalator school." Yuna says as she stretches a little; completely ignore all the other students who are desperately trying to remember things.

"Especially 2-A. We're always the last." Sakurako says as she pats Negi's back. Although she's trying to comfort him, and he already knows that, it still brought his spirits down somewhat by a few notches. After rounding a corner, Negi's eyes suddenly got attracted to a trophy with bunch of roses engraved in it.

"Eh? What's that for?" The child teacher asks as he points towards the trophy with one finger.

"Ah! That goes to the class with the best average in the test." Yuna explains with a smile on. "But that's not important. Come on Sakurako-chan! Let's go already!"

'I see… even though 2-A is the last in the whole school… they don't seem concerned by it. I should do something about that.' Negi thought to himself as he studies the trophy a little more. Turning to go, he stopped as he sees a very angry Sarah walking towards him with a somewhat worried Shizuna following. "Eh? Sarah-san? Shizuna-sensei? What's wrong?"

"W-what makes you think that something is wrong?" Sarah forced through clenched teeth. Also an imaginary vein is throbbing next to her head, she still manage to give her charge a smile… a somewhat creepy one.

"Sarah-chan, you're scaring him…" Shizuna says with a nervous chuckle, but she did manage to calm down Sarah a little.

"Gomen… it's just that that old geezer is being unreasonable." The caretaker hissed before her expression softens even more. "I'm sorry… I must be terrifying huh?"

"…D-doesn't matter. You're horrifying enough as it is… **BONK!** Itai…" Negi wince as Sarah just mutter something about 'don't understand a lady' and pouted at him.

"Anyway, the principal says to hand you this." Shizuna says as she hand Negi a letter with a forced smile. Negi hesitated as he reaches for the letter, all the while conscious of the worried light in her eyes.

"Are you sure every thing's alright?" Negi asks again after he grabbed the letter and exam it for a few seconds. Getting a nod, Negi gives a sign and he decides to open the letter. After he takes it out, the first thing he noticed is the bold letter words printed in the front page. "MY FINAL TEST?"

"What was that Negi-kun?" Yuna asks as she walks back towards the child teacher.

"N-nothing…" 'Awawa, this could be bad! I'd never heard about a final test! If I can't clear this, then I won't be a teacher OR a great mage.' Gulping a little, Negi decides to let his mind wonder a little on the possibility of the test.

'I wonder what can it be…? Slay an evil dragon? Block 200 offensive spells? Retrieve a sacred item? Or worst of them all… fight Sarah-san…?'

**Flashback…**

_A Negi, no older than four or five stares at the flame in the village. But what he's really staring at is the person standing in front of him, and she's slowly walking away. "S-Sarah-san?" _

_"Don't worry Negi-sama…" Sarah says as she turn her head just enough for Negi to see one of her eyes… those empty eyes that somehow scare him yet comfort him at the same time. "You won't get hurt… not when I'm around…" With that, she turns back, her old, worn cloak sway behind her, hiding everything but her long hair that looks crimson due to the flame. _

_The young child can only watch in awe as she tears through the demon's ransk like they're nothing at all. He can't help but admire her ability as while as fear them… but somehow, in those cruel action, all he sees is a beautiful girl dancing through fist and blades alike, ripping demons here and there with grace that was unmatched… And at that time, only one thought entered his mind…'she's pretty…' _

(random crowd of fanboys all gazing at that image with tears coming out of their eyes: …so…beautiful…)

**End flashback…**

'Hopefully I don't have to.' Negi thought after he reviewed the deadly beauty that had somehow came into his life as a 'babysitter' instead of fighting somewhere like she's suppose to. 'But there's no point in wondering, might as well get this over with!' Unfolding the letter, Negi gulped as he skims over the long intro make by the principal. After a few seconds, he gulped once again as he read the last few sentences. "**And thus, dear Negi-kun, if the class of 2-A is no longer the worst class by the final exam, I will here by declare you as an official teacher.**"

'Soka… so that's why Sarah-san is so mad…' "Wait, NANIIIIIIIIIII?"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"…that's a problem…" Kamo says after knowing what the test is all about. It's well into the afternoon. Almost dinner actually, and Negi, Kamo, and a still fuming Sarah sits around the table inside the dorm.

"I can't believe that's the test…" Negi says as if he was hit in the head by something huge. "I mean, to bring them out of that hole…?"

"I'd tried to talk some sense into that old geezer. But for some reason, he believes you can." Sarah says with a sign and raises an eye brow as Kamo jumped onto the table and get into a dramatic post.

"OF COURSE HE CAN! HE'S MY ANIKI!" The ermine exclaims before he takes out a chart from out of no where, unfolds it, and plants it firmly onto the table. The chart shows the grades and level of each student in the class. There were a few in the higher part, many in the middle, and five in the lower part. "Now then, all we need to do is to focus on these five… but of course, Asuna-ne-san will be a problem… she's a little too stupid for her own good…"

"Who's too stupid for her own good?" A voice says from behind Kamo, causing him to turn around and comes face to face with a very mad Asuna.

"Eh? Asuna-san? When did you get back?" Negi asks, also surprised by the sudden appearance of his first friend inside the campus… well, not really first if you count in Konoka, but one of the first no doubt.

"Just a few second ago. So what was that thing about me being too stupid?" Asuna asks as she sent a death glare at Kamo while crackling her knuckles, who froze up at his spot like an icicle. "Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. So what's this thing about a test?"

"Ah, it's nothing to be worried of." Sarah says with her customary smile. "Where is Konoka anyway?"

"Oh, she's running some errands for her grandpa." Asuna answers with a bored tone. "Probably he is just trying to set her up with someone."

"Well, if that's the case, I guess I'm the cook then." Sarah says as she stands up and went over to the kitchen. Tying on an apron, she picks up a spatula and turns to the trio with a huge smile. "So, what will it be, Western or Eastern?"

> > > > > > > > > > 

Time seemed to be moving by too fast. It's only a few more days until the final exam. Or more precisely, about five or four days were left.

"ALRIGHT CLASS! LET'S WORK HARD FOR THE FINAL EXAM!" Negi exclaims as he puts on the most commanding voice as he can. However, his class just stare at him like he's nuts. "AND IF WE DON'T PULL OUT OF LAST PLACE THIS TIME… SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN!"

"Eh? Ne, sensei, what could happen even if we don't pull out of last place?" Yuna asks as she regards Negi curiously, complete oblivious to what would happen if they failed yet once again.

"Yeah, besides, we graduate any way. So what's the point?" Haruna says and most of the class exclaimed their agreement. In the corner of the room, where Evangeline and Sarah sits together, the caretaker's left eye brow is twitching madly.

"It doesn't matter…? Guess they really don't know or care…" Sarah whispered, not loud enough for any others, but still loud enough for Evangeline to heard. "If they don't, he'll get fired…"

"…is that so…"

"Eh? So say something?" Sarah asks immediately pulling up a mask of smiling face.

"Nothing." Evangeline answers also giving a smile, except she knows that Sarah wasn't convinced by it. "Oh by the way, I say you better stop them before they rape boya over there."

"Eh?" Looking up front, Sarah's eyes almost budge out as a group of girls are trying, yet again, to stripe the poor child of his clothing. "WAH! NEGI-SAMA!" The caretaker exclaims as she dashes up front to try and fend off the group of maniac girls.

"…I wonder what'll happen if I let that information… 'leaked' out…" Evangeline wonders to herself with a smirk on her lips. However, a small voice in her is bugging her for quite sometime now.

_Maybe you just don't want him to leave…_ The blonde girl frowned at that voice of hers, which sounded just like hers…

"…Master, are you alright?" The robot servant, Chachamaru asks with concern as she sees the frown on her mistress's face.

Pushing that frown away and lock away the voice, Evangeline looks at her servant and friend with a small smile. "Nothing… it's nothing…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

Asuna is walking down the hall way of the building. For some reason, this part is strangely quiet. Turning the corner, she nearly ran into Evangeline, who looks like she's waiting for her for quite some time now. "Ah, Eva-chan, I'm sorry for almost running you over."

"…You know, you should be more worry over boya than me." The blonde vampire says with a smirk. Thought if it's real or not, Asuna couldn't tell.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Checking her wrist watch, the baka red gives a startled squeak when she noticed the time. "Gomen ne Eva-chan! I got to go!"

"Hold it!" The short girl exclaims, causing Asuna to skip to a stop. "Do you know that if boya failed to pull you all out of the last place, he'll be fired?"

"Eh…?" Asuna asks with her eyes widened. Evangeline just smirk as she brushes pass her and disappeared down the hall.

> > > > > > > > > > 

"NEGI-BOUZO!" Asuna exclaims as she charged into the room, ran over a surprised Sarah, stepped on Kamo, and skipped to a stop right in front of the startled teacher. "IS IT TRUE!"

"W-what's true Asuna-san?" Negi asks a little shaky as the girl just continues to pant in front of him.

"I-is it true that if 2-A continues to be the last place this year, you'll get FIRED!"

"Ma, ane-san, not so loud…" Kamo says as he recovered from the stomping.

"Yeah, we don't want the others to worry now… although they certainly worry me…" Sarah says with a defeated sign… 'I'd being doing that a lot these days…' She thought to herself with another sign.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll be okay." Negi reassured his roommate only to get a fist on his head.

"IT'S NOT OKAY! IT CAN'T BE OKAY! WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF YOU FAILED!" Asuna exclaims with worry obviously in her voice. "Besides, with me and the other baka rangers, we're the reason why the class is last… and we only got like what? Three days?"

Just then, a light bolt went on in Negi's head… well, a very bad light bolt. "I know a spell that can make a person smarter for three days…" Negi says as he starts to gather the mana needed to perform the magic. "However… as a side effect, half of your brain cells will die. **SMACKBONK!** GAH!"

"DON'T USE SUCH DANGEROUS SPELL!" Asuna and Sarah chorused, smacking Negi on the head on the same time and at the same place.

"So… cruel…" Negi muttered as comical tears pour out of his eyes like two water fall as he still lay crumbled on the floor.

"Oops… sorry Negi-sama… it's sort of a protective reflex…" Sarah says sheepishly before picking up the poor kid and gives him a hug. "Does that make Negi Wagi feels better?...Nee?" (complete with the slightly blurry edges and roses on the sides(think Ouran High school Host Club)

"S-Sarah-san, p-please… I'm a t-teacher!" Negi stuttered as his face was pressed against Sarah's bosom. Sarah in return just gives a hearty chuckle as she lets a very red Negi go.

"You're so cute sometime." The caretaker says, which causes the child teacher to go redder, which emits a few giggles from her, very feminine giggles complete with the fingers over mouth thing. However, she soon snapped back to reality. "Well, what can we do besides study?"

"I don't know… AAAH! ALL THIS THINKING IS MAKING MY BRAIN HURT!" Asuna suddenly exclaims, scaring Kamo, who's sitting on her shoulder all the time. "I'm going to take a bath… AND NO PEEKING!" The girl exclaims once again before hitting Kamo across the room. The cause, his eyes going **bin** and a perverted smile spread around his face and drool starting to dribble down 'hehehe'. After gathering her clothing, Asuna left the dorm to head for the public bath, leaving behind two worried occupants and a half (ermine)… "Oh, by the way, you shouldn't keep relying on magic. It's not good for you." The girl says before she truly exits the room.

> > > > > > > > > > 

"A-are you serious? Negi-sensei could be fired!" Nodoka exclaims with a frightened look as she stare at Asuna for an answer.

"Yeah… or at least that's what I heard…" The girl says as she sinks lower into the bath. "What do you guys think we should do?"

"I, for one, don't like studying…" Yue says as she sips from a box of juice.

"Eh? What's going on here?" Makie asks as she joins the other after rinsing herself.

"Ne, don't say that aru! We have to do something for Negi-bouzo aru!" Fei Ku says as she dumps a bucket of water on herself before also stepping into the large bath.

"But what can we do? We're the Baka Ranger's for Kami's sake…" Asuna says sinking even lower… if that's possible.

"Ne, Asuna-dono shouldn't just give up like that." Kaede says with her usual relaxed self. "It won't do much good for you to blame yourself."

"It's no use explaining that to her. She's too dump to understand." Haruna joked, only to get her head submerged for a few second, courtesy of said dump girl. **SPLASH!**

"That's for saying I'm dump!" Asuna exclaims after letting go of a very wet Haruna.

"Hmm… we could use that." Yue suddenly says with a serious tone… although her face is still that usually poker face.

(Author's note)

APH: How the heck does she ever keep that expression no matter what?

MX: How should I know? But one thing I'm sure of is that it certainly doesn't make her cute.

Yue: Hey, don't take about me like I'm not here. (Held two very thick books labeled "the rise and fall of the Roman Empire" and "the theory of time, space and its continuum" up with a dangerous light in her eyes)

APH and MX: H-hai… ojou-sama…

Yue: Much better… now one with the story.

(End author's note…)

(RSP:(staring at the whole thing in chibi form with a fist near his mouth) that made Excels march shouting "genocide without asking why" seem sane…)

"Eh? Use what aru?" Fei Ku asks as curiosity grew in her.

"Yes… we can use that…" Yue muttered to herself as she strokes her chin, completely ignoring the martial art girl.

"What would that item be Yue-dono?" Kaede asks as she lean a little closer.

"But that would be a little risky…" Yue says to herself as she looks up at the ceiling.

"What are you talking about?" Makie, finally catching up on what they're talking about, also leans forward a little.

"Yes, that certainly will be beneficial… but also dangerous… hmm…" Yue muttered once again, completely oblivious to the veins popping on the forehead of the other Baka Rangers, save for Kaede.

"WHAT IS IT ALREADY!" The other three members exclaim as they dunk the poor girl under water for a few seconds before letting her go.

"**SPLASH!** OKAY, OKAY! I GIVE!" Yue exclaims, still managing to keep her poker face no matter what. "I'm talking about a book. It's somewhere inside the Library Island in the center of the campus. It was said that it'll make whoever read it smarter instantly."

"WOW! SUGOI!" Makie exclaims with stars appearing around her.

"Of course, the way to that book is full of deadly traps and we'll probably be lost before we even reach it." Yue says, causing everyone to face fault with loud splashes. "What?"

"You don't have to be so blunt…" Nodoka says sheepishly as she emerged again.

"It's best if you don't go for that book." A voice says not far from the group. Turning their head around, they come face to face with no other than Sarah.

"Ah, Sarah-chan?" Makie asks, not entirely sure what she's getting at.

"It's better if you guys achieve that goal with your own power." Sarah explains with a small smile.

"Sarah-dono is right about that." Kaede says before she tilts her head. "But… you know how stupid we are… hehehe…"

"Hey, no one is too stupid to learn nee?" With that, the caretaker walks away, leaving the group in silence. (RSP: OMFG! ARE YOU HONESTLY TELLING ME THAT SHE WALKED ALL THE WAY FROM THE DROM TO THE BATH AND BACK FOR THAT TINY BIT OF INPUT! THE AUTORS INSANE) note: all input by RSP and all randoms are done by MX Once they're sure she's out of hearing distance, Asuna spoke up.

"So are you going to listen to her or are you still planning to go?"

"…I prefer adventure over study any time." Yue says, still having that poker face on.

"Me too!" Makie exclaims, being the energetic girl that she is.

"I'm in aru!" Fei Ku exclaims as she punch her fist into the air.

"Well, it is better than studying…" Kaede says, which means that she's joining either way.

"Well, that's settled then. WE'RE GOING TO THAT SECRET PLACE IN LIBRARY ISLAND!" Asuna exclaims as she also pump a fist into the air.

"Aycha! I wanna go too!" Konoka suddenly says as she appears out of no where and latched onto Asuna in a death grip.

"GAH!" The group jumped into the air, provide that they have no idea that she's there in the first place.

"…I guess you can come along…" Asuna says which causes another bound of cheer to emerge from the group. Unknown to them, a certain someone who they thought had left was ease dropping not far away. And she smiled at their spirits and courage.

'Well, I guess they're going… no doubt they'll drag Negi-sama in too… I wonder if that old geezer knows about this…'

> > > > > > > > > > 

Inside the forest next to the campus, a lone child and an ermine stands in a clearing. One sports a determined look while the other sports doubt full look.

"Are you sure about this aniki?" Kamo asks as Negi scan the ground for any unwanted presences.

"Yes, Kamo-kun, I'm very sure about this." Negi answered and gives a satisfied nod.

"Is there anyway to make you change your mind?" Kamo asks with a defeated tone in his voice. Receiving a shake of head, he gives up and walks away a distance. "Alright, it's you choice."

"Don't I get a say in that?" A voice asks the two, causing them to jump a little. The owner of the voice soon emerged from the top of a tree. It's no other than their caretaker, Sarah.

"Ah, Sarah-san… didn't sense you there…" Negi says sheepishly, only to get a flick on the forehead. "Itai… Sarah-san!"

"It'll take you a few more years before you can be that good." The reddish-blonde girl teased causing her young charge to pout. "But are you serious about sealing that magic off?"

"Hai… besides, Asuna-san is right. I can't always rely on my magic now can I?"

"…My little Negi-sama had grown up…" Sarah whispered to herself with a smile before she also walks over to where Kamo is, leaving a confused Negi behind. "Oh well… do what you must then."

"… Well, here goes nothing." Negi says as he held up his staff and begins a chant. "O, three black books of the covenant! Bind my power for three days!" After the chants is finished, black lines begins to crawl onto the child teacher. They surrounds him for a few seconds before they all focused onto his right wrist; a gust of wind blown from the place where Negi stands as the lines crawl around his wrist tighter and tighter. Finally, things settled down as the lines formed three circles around his wrist. Each circle has a number imprinted in it starting from the top '1' to the bottom '3'. "Alright, for three days, I'll be a normal teenager! AND I'LL TRY MY BEST AS A PROPER TEACHER!" (MX: not exactly poetry but it'll have to do I suppose)

"Well, now that things are done, can we go in now?" Sarah asks as she picks up Kamo and set him onto her head. "Besides, you have a stack of papers to grade."

"AWAWAWA! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!" Negi exclaims as he gape at his caretaker.

"Hmm… did I?" The reddish-blonde girl asks as she fake innocent and bat her eye lashes at her charge.

"SARAH-SAN"

"Hehe, I'm just joking. I'd done half of them. But don't think that you can slack off now!" Sarah says in her best commanding tone, but a smile lingers on her lips all the time. "And besides, if I grade more papers today, I'll hurt you."

"HAI!" With that, the young teacher job over to Sarah, grab her arm, and starts to drag her back towards the dorm. 'I'm going to do my best!'

'…For some reason, I think I forgot something important…' Sarah thought as something continues to nag at the back of her head. 'What is it…? Hmm, something about a bath or was it a book?'

> > > > > > > > > > 

**Later that night… **

"Iyan, the water is freezing!" A voice whines as foot steps echoed off the walls of Library Island.

"Don't complain. It's your fault that you wore a skirt." Another voice says with irritation clearly in her voice.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I didn't know it's sort of flooded! Besides, Asuna yourself didn't wear anything else!" The first voice says teasingly and giggles as the second voice starts to babble non-intelligent things.

"Hush!" A third voice says, causing everyone to fall silence as all foot steps stopped. "There's a secret entrance at the back of Library Island that only the Library expedition club knows about." The third voice says, although on might think that she is very unenthusiastic. "And so, the Baka Rangers plus three are going to head out!" Yue exclaimed softly as Makie and Asuna stands on her left and Fei Ku and Kaede stand to her right. Negi shuffles behind Asuna, still in his pajamas with Sarah walking behind him, looking sheepish for she finally remember what it is. Konoka is standing in front of Nodoka and Haruna. The latter two 'volunteered' to stay on the surface. "Well, what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Yue exclaims as she led the groups of eight into the library… while, a group of four for Asuna, Konoka, Negi, and Sarah hung behind for a while.

"Is this really okay?" Konoka asks as she balls her hands in front of her chest. "I mean, I heard the lower levels were off limit to the middle school students because there are traps in there…"

"Daijoubo! I'll handle it!" Asuna says as she waves off Konoka's worry.

"…If you say so… Well, I'll see you later Negi-kun!" With that, the somewhat hyper and air-headed girl bounce into the building in search of the 'magic book' that Yue had mentioned.

"Well, that's your cue." Asuna whispered to Negi, who just blinked off his sleep as he stares at Asuna. "Use your magic power to protect us okay?"

"Eh…? M-magic?" Negi asks as he blinks at Asuna before looking over to Sarah. "…Did you know about this…?"

"Err… well, sort of…" Sarah says and back off a step as Asuna look at her suspiciously. "Err… you see, I sort of forget that you guys are going to do it anyway… so I didn't stop him from…"

"From…?" Asuna asks as she probes forward with an eye brow raised.

"…From sealing his magic…" Sarah finished as Negi continues to blink at the two. Asuna stare at her first in confusion, then her eyes widen as the information drown in, then they widen even more as shock shows up on her face. And finally, horror replaced shook as her mouth drop open in a scream that echoes the campus for a few minutes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

APH: I have to wonder… how did we survived those fans?

MX: You're asking the wrong person dude.

Sarah: Sniff… you bastard… sniff…

APH: Oh c'mon! It's an accident!

Eva: I don't think so… (Produce a video tape)

Asuna: What's that? (Grab the tape and put it in)…

> > > > > > > > > > 

**A little side adventure in the author's life… **(MX: MUAHAHA suk on that Da Capo)

It's a miracle that APH survived… heck, it's even marvelous that he ran that fast carrying someone on him… and speaking of which… "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sarah! Stop hitting me!" APH shouts as Sarah continues to drum her fist on his head. "OWOWOWOW! ALRIGHT!" With that, APH dump her unceremoniously onto her bum… But life isn't that simple, for her cloth had somehow got caught on a hook in the ceiling… **RIP!** "Eh…? How the heck…?" Looking up, APH's face paled as standing right on top of him on a bridge is MX holding a hook with Sarah's shirt on it. "You SOB…"

"Hehe, nice view ne?"

"You two are dead…" A voice growl from behind APH, causing the poor author to pale as he turn around to see Sarah having her arms covering herself while hell fire erupts in the back ground.

"You know… cancel all my appointment for the next week… this will take a while to heal…"

And the screaming begins…

**END!**

> > > > > > > > > > 

Asuna: …you know, you two are perverts! (Hitting the author and the editor on the head hard) **SMACK! BONK! **

APH and MX: (rubbing the newly required bumps) Gomen ojou-sama!

Sarah: …Sniff… a-anyway, sorry for the wait… Hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter… sniff… Another voting opportunity has come again, this time, the topic is:

**DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE THE ASUNA-TIME-ARC? (Revised that is…) **

**Yes or no! Dead line probably by the start of School Trip Arc…**

Cha: Anyway, we're sorry for the long wait once again. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll need to rescue the author and the editor from my classmates before they get themselves killed… (Walks off stage towards where the screaming are coming from.)

Eva: You kno… I never know why she keeps helping them… and I never know where this place is…

Random Observer: The loony bin?

Eva: (Knock the man out) …shut up…

EDITORS NOTE

Ok we've been away for the last few weeks and I have to say its all my fault…hehehe gomen gomen (while dodging projectiles thrown by the audience) a few notes though, none of the geography mentioned in this story is correct, however all names are (I do geo, thought it might be easy credits, boy was I wrong) and… review and and and oh if you like the comments made by the RSP please tell us and he will be making further comments in future (RSP: PLEASE! I HAVE A WIFE AND 5 KIDS TO FEED)(MX: you've been busing haven't you?) (APH: u can tell… he's probably planning to do more…) and there is the question about a filler arc where random things will happen and if I can make APH get off his last butt and get the sister and the childhood friend to visit.

**THIS CHAPTER WAS REPOSTED DUE TO PROBLEMS WITH THE BRACKETS I wanted to do it mathematically correct with the different variations but apparently this site doesn't pick them up TT**


	11. It's twisted

APH: Well, I've survived the last encounter with Asuna.

MX: With a broken arm, yes you did…

Sarah: Don't forget that black eye… (Poke at APH's left eye)

APH: Ouch…

Eva: And I wonder if that bruise on your butt is healed yet… (Poke at APH's butt with a stick)

APH: Err… guys…

MX: Hmm… I wonder if that broken rib is healed…

APH: Ow…

Sarah: Is that toe okay now?

APH: EOW!

Eva: She kicked you in the jewel last time… is there still two-

APH: HEY! (Clap a hand over Eva's mouth while the other grabs her wrist) NO TOUCHY!

Negi: APH-san… daijobou? (Look at Eva trying to pull herself away from a head lock and remove APH's hand) I mean… you don't look well…

Sarah: He looks fine to me… (Sweat drops as Eva reversed their position and now has one of author's legs while the author drums the floor in pain)

RSP: uhhh… does this happen all the time? And does anyone else find this weird, or is it just me?

MX: it's just you.

APH: NOT THAT! OUCH! LET ME GO! HEY! (Flip them over again)

MX: He definitely does… now then, how about that date Kakizaki-chan?

Kakizaki: S-sorry… I …huh… already have a boyfriend …hehehe… (Rubs her head sheepishly)

MX: (Crawl into a small ball) The world… is so… cruel…

Fuuka: He's at it again…

Fumika: Well, at least we can start the chapter now… (Drop kicks Setsuna just for the heck of it) LET'S PLAY!

Setsuna: GAAH! (Fly off stage)

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN A FRIGGING THING BUT SARAH!

Sarah: (shake a chibi fist) I'M NOT UR SLAVE!

> > > > > > > > > > 

" Library Island was established during the Meiji Era along with the academy. It's the largest library in the world." Yue explain as she studies the map held in front of her via a little flash light attached to her helmet. "During World War II, rare and important books from around the world were sent here for safe keeping. Because the quantity of books just keeps expanding, the plans were redrawn to expansion underground. Nowadays, not a single person is familiar with the entire structure." Yue holds up an arm to signal for the group of eight to stop in front of a pair of giant wooden doors. "And so, for the purpose of exploring this place, Mahora University inaugurated…" Pausing for dramatic effect, the stoic girl pushes the door opens and hear it creek on its hinges. "…Us, the Mahora Academy Library Expedition Club!" Yue finishes as unseen light flooded the room in front of them, illuminating thousands upon thousands of books on tall book shelves.

"W-WAAAAH!" Asuna exclaims as her eyes takes in what can probably be the world's eighth wonder. "Sugoi…"

"WOW!" Negi also exclaims with a beaming grin on his face. "SO MANY BOOKS! THIS IS AMAZING!" The child exclaims while Sarah just takes in the whole place silently. It wasn't that she hadn't been here before, just not this section at least.

"Interesting…" The caretaker comments as she continues to survey the colossal room carefully, watching for traps all the while as her red eyes takes it all in.

"Wow… this place is big…" Makie comments with her mouth wide open as she leans back to look up. "What floor is this?"

"Mm, I don't know aru…" Ku Fei says as she looks around curiously. "I'll guess probably a few stories under ground aru."

"…" Kaede keeps silent as she also looks around the room with silent curiosity while Konoka's eyes lit up with stars sparkling in them.

"I never knew there are this many books…" Konoka whispered in awe as her twinkling eyes continues to dart from place to place. Meanwhile, Sarah is looking at the titles on the book shelves one by one with a smile on her face.

"Actually, this is basement level 3." Yue says as she produces a juice pack from her back pack. "It is said that us middle schoolers are forbidden to go any further."

'Hmm… magic books… The Basic Skills of Staff Dueling, The Study of Demons, How to Make Healing Potion, How to Summon Creatures, The Book of Potion for Idiots, and what's this… The History of Necromancy?' Sarah mused as her eyes stopped on a particular thick book with old leather cover. Deciding to leave the books along for now, Sarah turns around to see the group had advanced a little into the library. '…I could always ask if I can borrow some from the old man later.'

"Wow… there are some very rare books here…" Negi whispered as he clenches his hands in excitement as he held them in front of his chest. "Hey look! 101 Ways To Seal a Demon! I'd thought those were burned a long time ago!" The child exclaims as he reaches forward to pull out the book.

"AH! DON'T!" Yue exclaims as she runs forward to stop the child, but it was too late as he already has half of the book out. A **click** was heard and all party members froze and only one thought went through Negi's mind: 'Oops…'

An arrow whistle towards the frozen child from out of no where and said child can only stare with wide eyes until the arrow is only inches from his face. Just then, a hand shot out and grabs the arrow in mid air, stopping the deadly projectile from advancing more. "A-ah…!"

"Nin-nin!" Kaede says before she snaps the arrow in two with a casual smile on her face.

"You should be careful Negi-sensei." Yue says as she shakes a finger at Negi. "The building is full of traps to prevent from stealing of books. Also, usually there is more than one… trap… ah crap." As if on cue, the book shelf on top of them starts to lean forwards, dumping all its contents onto the party of eight. However, it never cause any damage for it was smacked aside by no other than Fei Ku with a flying kick while Kaede starts to catch all the books with lighting fast speed, all the while chanting 'nin-nin'.

(MX: Naru-tebayo! Believe it!) (APH: The Naru-what…?) (MX: …You're hopeless dude…)

"…Why do I have a feeling that's not all?" Makie asks and yelps as a blade suddenly shot out from the wall. "EEK!" More blades followed, attempting to make the poor girl into swish cheese. However, due to her natural flexibility, Makie manage to escape the blades… although she did end up in sort of a funny position. To say that Makie had barely escaped would be an understatement… but then again, she is stuck in a somewhat uncompromising position. "…Gee-guys… can I get some h-help here?" The poor girl asks as she starts to sweat bullets down her face.

**Rumble… rumble… rumble… RUMBLE… RUMBLE… RUMBLERUMBLERUMBLERUBMLE! **

"…Do I even want to know?" Asuna asks as she looks to her right to see a gigantic boulder rolling down towards them. "…Yup, I thought so… KYAAAAHHH!" Following the scream, most of the girls and Negi flatten the against book shelves as the boulder sped past them.

"Huh?" Sarah asks after helping Makie out of the wall, only to have her eyes budge at the boulder rolling towards them. "SONOVA…!" Sarah shoved Makie out of the way, but was introduced to no other than Mr. Boulder arm first. **SMACK!** Everyone can only watch in horror as the boulder continues to roll, but it's starting to slow down little by little, until it completely stopped with smokes coming out of its surface for some reason.

"Oh my gawd!" Konoka exclaims as she hurries towards the boulder with a frightened expression. The others followed without hesitation. As they round the huge stone, they can only stare as right in front of them, Sarah has her right foot planted firmly on the rock while her leg is completely straight. Her left leg is also completely straight with her left foot inside a pile of debris, which is also smoking. The girl herself is panting a little with her left eye brow twitching. Her arms are crossed as her chest heaves up and down.

"T-that…" The caretaker starts in a whisper, which gradually turns into a shout, "IS INSANE YOU STUPID OLD GEEZER!" With a well-placed punch, she shattered the boulder, ignoring the budging eye balls of her classmates and charge as she turns chibi and shakes a fist at where the principal's house is. "YOU STUPID OLD DK! THAT'S FKING DANGEROUS YOU MOTHER FKER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF IT'S SOMEONE ELSE THAT WAS CAUGHT!"

"...well… we may be stupid," Yue says reverting back to her poker face like nothing extraordinary happened, "but the athletic ability of the Baka Ranger more than made up for that… and that person over there," Yue says as she points to a fuming Sarah, who's still in chibi mode and cursing with language that can be identified as French, German, English, and surprisingly, Chinese (MX: W99t!) (APH: W99t?) (MX: yes W99t) (APH: your funeral, (points to a group of nerds rampaging at MX)) (MX: (sweat drops) …good night…), "is more than enough to handle most situation, ne?"

> > > > > > > > > > 

**WARNING! Randomness! **

"…She can be really… creative sometimes…" Evangeline says with her right eye brow twitching as she watches through a crystal ball as Sarah continues to curse in, guess what, Italian. "I guess she really needs to vent off some anger after that little… stunt."

"Master, would Sarah-san really do all those things to Konoemon-sama?" Chachamaru asks as she puts a tray of tea next to her master.

"Oh, I hope she does. It'll be fun." Chachazero observed as Sarah continues to invent things she can do with a stick and a certain someone's butt… okay, maybe that's a bit too much information.

"Nah, if she does though, we'll be having a funeral." Evangeline says with a smirk before she 'turns off' the crystal ball and picks up a plushy, or more precisely, the Negi Plushy. The blonde girl stare at the doll for a while before a fund smile grace her lips. "…I guess we should do something about this situation also…"

"…What would you suggest master…?" Chachamaru asks as she watches her mistress to start pulling out text books form a book shelf. "…Master?"

"We'll study." Evangeline earning her two strange look from her two partners. "What? I'm too weak to do anything down there. Besides, it's for Sarah's sake."

"…I doubt that…" The robotic girl whispered to her senior, who's a wooden doll that's stuck on the wood FOR KAMI'S SAKE!

"OOOOHHH. I think master is in L-O-V-E, Love love desu- Noda-Noda-Noda!" Chachazero says causing Evangeline to snap her head to her direction as goggle at her.

"N-NANI! WHO'S IN LOVE!" Evangeline exclaims as her face starts to resemble a tomato.

"NEGI AND MASTER SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST CAME CONDOM, THEN CAME MARRIAGE, THEN CAME A HOUSE FULL OF LITTLE BRATS!" Chachazero sang much to her master's annoyance and embarrassment.

"…Master, you're blushing." Chachamaru says and watch as her mistress gape like a gold fish as her face continues to turn redder. "…Not to be rude master, but I think Chachazero might be right."

"I-I-I-I… I'M NOT IN LOVE!" Evangeline exclaims with a death glare. But its effect was neutralized by the furious blush on her face. Holding the Negi plushy up to her face, she glares at the doll and snarls. " I. AM. NOT. IN. LOVE!" Arcing her arm back, she's about to throw the doll into a fire place in the room before she pause, thinks about it, and decides against it. Sighing, she brought the doll back to her face level again. "I'm not in love… right?"

"Do you think I should call a mental institution?" Chachamaru asks, making her mistress face fault as the robot girl look at Chachazero before adding. "Master doesn't look very sane right now."

"H-HEY! I'M SANE! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO ME!" The child vampire exclaims as she shakes a chibi fist at her robotic servant. Looking down at the plushy in her face, she pouted as she regards the doll. "I'm not insane right!"

"…Master is losing it…" Chachazero observe as Evangeline starts to ask questions to the doll, and look at it as if she expects it to answer. "…you know what; you might want to hold that possibility. **THUD!** AH!" Chachazero screamed as a knife imbedded itself just a few millimeters next to her head.

"YOU KEEP IT SHUT!" Evangeline exclaims before she stuff all her books inside her back pack and sling it over her shoulder. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M WASTING MY BREATH WITH YOU GUYS! I'M GOING TO MY ROOM TO STUDY!" With that, the blonde girl stomp off while hugging the doll close to her chest, leaving Chachamaru with a blood thirsty doll, who sighed after she's sure that her mistress is out of hearing range.

"Yup, I think master IS getting soft…"

**"**It's the love, love desu."

**END RANDOMNESS!**

> > > > > > > > > > 

**At the same time…**

"**This is Yue.**" A voice says from a walkie-talkie that rest in Haruna's hand. Hearing the voice, Haruna and Nodoka both turn their attention towards the small device. "**We've reached basement level 3, over.**"

"Roger, give it your best!" Haruna answered with a sing song voice before turning the device off and return her attention to a certain ermine. "Now then… I'm sure that it talked a while ago…"

"I-I don't think it's a good idea…" Nodoka says as she watch in horror as Haruna pick up the ermine, who's also terrified with sweat pouring out of him.

'I knew I should have stayed in the room…' Kamo says before the torture starts once again…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"**Fzzzzzzzzzz….**" Hearing no more sounds but static, Yue also turned her walkie-talkie off and return it to her bag.

"Ano… why are we down here again?" Negi asks, attracting a few confused gazes before understanding dawns upon them...

**A few minutes later…**

"EEEEEHHH! THERE'S A 'MAGIC BOOK' DOWN HERE THAT MAKES THE READER SMARTER!" Negi exclaims after hearing Yue's explanation. Receiving a nod, he starts to look around only to see calm faces surround them. "Sarah-san?"

"…" Sarah looks sort of sheepish, making the child know instantly that she knows all alone.

"Well, that's about the size of it!" Konoka singed with her ever-lasting smile on.

"PLEASE HELP US NEGI-SENSEI!" Makie exclaims with big round eyes aiming at the poor child.

"…But… um…" Looking bewildered, Negi turns towards Asuna with his arm flailing around wilding. "Hey! Asuna-san, didn't you say not to rely on magic!" The child whispered, making Asuna to take a step back and held up her hands defensively.

"Uuu… i-it's an emergency situation. So please let me off the hook without the lecture just this once." Asuna says clapping her hands in front of her with a wink. "You see, if our grade stays this way, something bad will happen…"

'…Something really bad? Could she mean my final trail…?' The child teacher thought to himself before he remembers something. 'Ah! Of course! She must have told the others about it! ARIGATOU BAKA-RANGERS!'

"Hey, Yue, how much longer do we have to walk?" Makie asks as she steps up to where Yue is studying a map.

"Ok… This map was stolen from the club… and we're right here." The 'short' girl says as she points to a certain place on the map. "If we travel down all the way to basement level 11 and take the underground path here, we should reach it."

"Hmm, it looks like four hour round trip so…" Asuna observed as she peers over Yue's shoulder.

"We should be able to make it back before bed time right?" Makie asks as she peers over Yue's other shoulder.

"That should be the case if we didn't encounter any obstacles." Sarah observed as she peers over Yue's head, making the girl grumble about tall people.

"Thank Kami. I have club practice tomorrow." Makie sighed a relief sigh before she jogs over to where Ku Fei is.

"ALRIGHT THEN! IF THIS ALL WORKS OUT WE CAN STOP THEM FROM BREAKING THIS CLASS APART!" Asuna exclaims with fires burning in her eyes. "WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU 'MAGIC BOOK'!"

"This place looks sort of scary though… maybe we should go back?" Makie says as she steps closer to Konoka.

"Don't worry! Just leave it to us veterans." Konoka sing song before she latched herself onto Sarah. "Besides, we got Sarah-chan here with us!"

"GAH!" Sarah exclaims as Konoka buried her head into her chest. "H-hey!"

"It's like we're going on a picnic aru-yo!" Ku Fei exclaimed happily as she jumps in joy. She also happens to be the only one that's wearing something else other than her uniform.

"Un…" Kaede just nod her head, still looking very relaxed with a smile on her face.

'Hmm… such a convenient book… is there really one here in Japan?' Negi question himself before he was snapped out of it by Sarah.

"Negi-sama, we're going!" The caretaker says as she starts to usher her charge over to the small group.

"Alright then… LET'S GO!" Yue exclaims with enthusiasm… although her face looks the same as always.

"YEAH!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Wow… this library is so damn big!" Asuna says as she walks down a set of stairs with Kaede and Ku Fei waiting just down the stairs.

"WAH! Were we supposed to walk on top of the book shelves?" Negi asks as he follows Konoka onto a book shelf that already has Yue and Makie a head of them. Sarah hops on right after him.

"It makes you wonder what the building is thinking about doesn't it?" Konoka asks as she walks a head of Negi by a few steps.

"T-this book shelves are sort of high… you'll get hurt if you fall d-down." Makie says as she crawls… yes, crawls towards where Yue is standing.

"Oh, watch out for that snap board there." Yue says as she points to a piece of wood on the shelf.

"Eh? Snap board? **SNAP!** Eh?" Looking down, Makie found herself somehow floating in mid air. "Oh… _this_ snap board… KYAAAHHH!"

"S-S-SASAKI-SAN!" Negi exclaims as Sarah crouch and was about to sprint forward when a ribbon shoots out and close itself around a piece of pipe on top of the book shelve.

"Awawawa! That was close…" Makie says as she dangle from the fragile looking ribbon while her other hand rub the back of her head.

"WOAH!" Walking over to the pink-haired girl, Negi look at the ribbon before pointing a finger to it. "T-that sure is a handy ribbon you got there Sasaki-san…"

"Ah! It's very useful. I can get orange while I'm sitting at the kotatsu and stuff." The girl says as she held up the ribbon to let the child look at it.

"…That's… useful…" Sarah says as she remembers that she used stronger material for the same thing before… except she's not grabbing for oranges. However, that was short lived as her eyes budged when Makie steps onto a switch. **Click! **

"Ah…" Looking up, Makie suddenly finds more book shelves falling right on top of them.

"AAAHH! MORE BOOK SHELVES!" The child teacher shouts before he tries to push Makie out of the way… the only problem is, which way? But once again, Ku Fei comes to the rescue as while as Kaede. Asuna also joined into the effort with Sarah by her side, knocking away any books that come close to hitting the party members.

"There isn't much time. So let's keep going." Yue says, completely unaffected by what just occurred. She starts to walk forward with most of the groups following, leaving behind a gaping Negi and an indifferent Sarah. 'W-Who the heck are these people!'

"Hmm… witchcraft sure is interesting…" Sarah says as she continues to read a book she snatched in mid air for no reason what so ever.

"Hey, will Negi-kun be okay? I mean, he's sort of small…" Makie asks Asuna as she steals glances at the still gaping kid.

"Don't worry about him. He can keep pace with me every morning." Asuna says with a face that says 'he-isn't-worth-worrying-over'. "He might be just a brat, but aside from being smart, he's also pretty fit, so there's nothing to be… GAH!" Asuna's eyes budged as she catches Negi dangling from the edge of a book shelf. Running over to him, she lifts him up without effort. Sarah isn't any where in sight. "What the heck is wrong with you? You're giving me a stomach ache!"

"G-Gomen ne Asuna-san… but most of my athletic abilities are due to magic…" The child says with tears running down his face.

"That means he's just an ordinary child right now." Sarah says as she suddenly appears out of no where.

"GAH! WHERE WERE YOU!" Asuna exclaims as she hit Sarah on the head.

"Itai… I was returning a few books…" The caretaker says sheepishly as she rubs at her bump.

"Wait… just an ordinary child…?" The baka red asks with black dots as her eyes before her eyes widen in realization. "YOU'RE JUST AN ORDINARY BRAT THEN!"

"I'm sorry!" Negi says as he hides behind Sarah for cover.

'Dammit… right now he's nothing but a liability… shouldn't have brought him along…' Asuna thought as she bit her lower lip with a worried frown. That didn't go unnoticed by Sarah though.

> > > > > > > > > > 

The group of eight had been walking for quite some time now… however, there are nothing but books, more books, and guess what… even more books… But once in a while there will be a trap that were even stepped by Kaede, destroyed by Sarah, knocked aside by Ku Fei, or just didn't do anything other than activating more traps… like a domino in a sort of way. After encountering such trap, Sarah had gone into another fit and starts to curse the old man once again… only with new threats that promises even more pain.

Right now, the group had starts to encounter more difficult terrain, but nothing big that can't be solved… that can't be said for Negi though.

"H-hey! Watch where you're going!" Asuna says as she saves Negi from a certain doom. With the help of Sarah, she pulled the child back on top of the shelf and sighed as the kid just keeps apologizing. These types of events continue to trouble either Sarah or Asuna, it's either huge gapes, more snap boards, or just a slip of the foot, but neither complained, while, that didn't last long though.

"Hey, watch out over here too!" Asuna says as she pulls Negi up to a higher level of shelf with Sarah pushing behind.

"O-ok…" The child says as he was pushed and pulled onto the shelf.

"Hey, your hands are cold…" Asuna says after letting go of the teacher. "Are you cold?"

"A little…"

"…I didn't bring another jacket or spare clothing…" Sarah says after checking inside her school 'jacket'. Looking at Asuna, she points a finger at the girl. "You have to lend your jacket to him… mine's too big. It'll hinder his movement."

"Got it… geez, you're so troublesome." Asuna says as she discards her jacket and drape it over Negi's shoulder. "Here, it should help. Geez, why did you have to wear your pajamas here?"

"Ah… arigatou…" 'Somehow… Asuna-san seems nice today…'

"Well, that's done; can we get a move on now? I don't wish to activate any more traps…" Sarah says as her eyes scanned the 'floor' for any more hidden switches.

"Why not?" Konoka says before something pops into her mind. "By the way, for Asuna who hates kids, you seemed to be pretty nice to Negi-kun haven't you?"

"EH! T-THERE'S NO HELPING IT! THIS GUY HAD LOST HIS MA-!" Asuna exclaims only to stop herself as she almost blurted it out. '-gic today…'

"Eh? Ma-?" Konoka asks with a finger on her chin as she tilt her head side way.

"Asuna-san, thank you for the jacket! I'm touched!" Negi says with his eyes shining while tears of gratitude pour from his eyes. And of course, he didn't notice Asuna's left eye brown twitching while a vein throbs on her forehead.

'She can't say a thing… and he's not helping…' Sarah thought as she sweat dropped at the poor girl. 'Wonder what's stopping her though… wait… that must be me…'

"**Kesh… This is above ground team, there is a rest stop right a head of you. So please take a rest and eat your packed snakes…**" Nodoka says thought the walkie-talkie as Haruna continues to think of any thing and everything that can get the ermine to talk.

"Roger that." Yue says as she clear the book shelves, followed by Makie, Ku Fei, Kaede, Konoka, Asuna, Negi, and finally Sarah.

"All right! Finally." Kaede says with a happy smile on her relaxed face.

"HORRAY! I'D BEING WAITING FOR THIS ARU!" Ku Fei exclaims as she jump for joys once again.

Sure enough, after climbing a few stairs, they came upon a clearing with a long wooden table with chairs surrounding it. The small group soon starts to unpack their snacks while talking about nonsense. They're also discussing what they thought about the library as Yue continues to study the map.

Somewhere not far from the table, Negi studies the titles of books that are lined on a book shelf next to the stairs with Sarah leaning against it. However, there's this small feeling inside of him that was soon identified as magic. Looking over to his caretaker, he tilts his head as Sarah seems to search around for the source as well. "So…"

"Not from me…" The caretaker answered as she continues to try and locate the source.

"…hmm…" Jogging over to Asuna, who's looking over the railings at all the book shelves, he tugs at her shirt to get her attention. "Hey, Asuna-san…!"

"Nani?" The girl asks as she turns around to regard Negi.

"I'd felt it a while ago… but I'm not sure. Not I'm definite about it. This library isn't _normal_." The child whispered as to not let the other hear.

"Eh? Whacha mean?"

"It means that there is magic within the structure." Sarah says as she walks over to the duo and looks over the railing. "But it's not from me or Negi-sama."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Asuna whispered to Sarah with narrowed eyes.

"Ah, well, it might be nothing… but…" Negi says as if he's not certain about whether it's good or bad.

"You mean the magic book?"

"Probably," Sarah answered as she settles herself onto the railing with her legs dangling at the other side, "although it could be anything else. I'm not sure if this book even existed."

"But you…!"

"Hey, what are you all whispering about?" Makie asks as she suddenly appears right beside Negi, scaring him to no end.

"Aren't you all just getting alone nicely lately?" Konoka asks as she appears at Asuna's left side.

"Y-YOU'RE MISUNDERSTANDING THINGS! I'M NOT…!" Asuna begins only to be cut off by Konoka, who completely ignored it.

"After all, Negi-kun and Asuna usually sleep together. Sometimes he even sleeps with Sarah-chan!" The air-headed girl says, causing other's jaws to hit the floor.

(RSP: I WANT IN!)

(MX: you perv, if you keep getting anymore perverted or any less sane your getting fired)

(RSP: IM SO SORRY (think that lady from Fruits Basket that runs the sauna))

(APH: …He's definitely planning to make more children…)

"EEEEEEEHHHH!"

"Negi-kun, Sarah-chan, Asuna looks like Negi-kun's sister right?" Konoka asks as she giggles behind her hand.

"It's true… she does looks like her with her hair down." Sarah says as she turns to face the group.

"And she smells like her too… and it's a nice smell." Negi says, only to gets his mouth stuff full of a huge sandwich. Sarah soon finds herself in similar situation.

"He's just a brat…" Asuna says as she walks away, leaving behind a choking Negi and an irritated Sarah. Ku Fei and Kaede, however, find Negi's predicament somehow amusing… Of course, Asuna and Makie starts to 'argue' about rooming arrangement as Makie tries to swap with Asuna while the girl just keeps denying for one reason or another.

"Shall we go now?" Konoka asks Yue, who had been studying the map the whole time.

"Ok…" The poker-faced girl says as she jumps down to the ground and starts to walk away.

"HEY! WE'RE GOING NOW!" Konoka shouts over her shoulder, and soon, all the other members are on their way once again.

> > > > > > > > > > 

"IS THIS REALLY A LIBRARY!" Asuna asks as she helps Negi onto another book shelf with Sarah in front of pull.

"Well, these are book shelves aren't they?" The caretaker states matter-of-factly, only to make the girl even more ticked off.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD READ BOOKS HERE!"

"Err…" Sarah chuckle sheepishly as she held up a thick book.

"…I'm not even going to comment…"

"Aycha! Asuna, calm down!"

"This is interesting…"

"COME ON! FASTER ARU!"

"Don't look down… don't look down… don't look down… AH! I LOOKED DOWN! I'M GONG TO DIE IF I FALL FROM HERE!"

"This is like an unexplored wonderland…" Yue says as she takes large steps on the top of the book shelf.

"Hey, The History of  Wales**** **CLICK!** Oops…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

As the group continues, they find themselves at weird places… such as a flooded level.

"It's f-f-f-freezing…" The child says through chattering teeth.

"Here, climb on Negi-sama." The caretaker says before she lower herself low enough to let Negi jump on, but not enough to get herself any more wet than she already is.

"Geez, you really are just a brat…"

"Ueesh, my panties are soaked." Makie whined with a frown on her face.

"I wonder if there are fish in here…" Kaede mumbled as she licks her lips at all the dishes she can make with them.

"Mmm… fish… I wonder if we can eat sushi aru."

"Aycha! Right there!" Konoka says as she points at a set of stair and a large iron door.

"I see it…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

A cliff of books…

"EEEEEEHH! WHY DID THEY BUILD IT LIKE THIS?" Asuna complains as she shakes her fists in irritation, all the while shaking the robes she and Negi are using.

"WAAAH! ASUNA-SAN! DON'T MOVE TOO MUCH!"

"GAH! NEGI-SAMA!" Sarah exclaims before she reaches out and tries to steady the robe.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" Makie shouts as she clumps to her robe for dear life.

"Nin-nin!"

"THIS IS FUN ARU-YO!" Ku Fei says as she slid down the long robe with Kaede with no fear what so ever… or she just doesn't know what is going on…

"Glad we brought ropes ne Yue-chan!"

"…hai."

> > > > > > > > > > 

A… tropical jungle! (APH: WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?) (MX: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! YOU'RE THE BLOODY AUTHOR!)

"Damn those mosquitoes! **SLAP!**"

"Itai! Asuna-san" Negi whines as a red hand mark now spotted his face.

"Gomen…"

"Grr… that old geezer is a little too creative for his own good…"

"HAHAHA! THIS IS FUN!" Makie yelled at the top of her lung as she swung from one tree to another via her ribbon.

"Oh, I used to see bigger and wider trees in where I grew up."

"HEY! ARE THOSE BANANAS ARU!"

"Aycha? Are you sure we're going the right way?" Konoka asks doubtfully as she looks around at the forest.

"Hai…" The poker-face girl answered before she points to another place. "That way…"

"Didn't we just pass that tree…?" Sarah asks with two black dots as her eyes. The whole group sweat dropped as they realized that, yes indeed, they passed that tree for the fifth time…

"Okay… so maybe not _that_ way…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

At last, the group of eight have reached the under ground passage after conquering difficult terrains… while, more like rampaging. The amount of traps inside the library can make Egyptians drool. Still, as they are now inside a small tunnel, they'd been crawling for quite a while now.

"Yue-chan… Are we there YET!" Asuna asks for the nth time. Her clothing is now dirty with stains while there is dirt on her arms and legs.

"No… Just a little further…" Yue says as she continues to study her map before crawling forward once again.

"Yue's really getting into this isn't she?" Konoka asks with her beaming smile still on even though she's not any better than Asuna.

"Can you tell?" Yue asks with a victory sign… but her face never changes though…

'She doesn't look any different…' Asuna thought with a sweat drop before she looks over her shoulder too look at the others. Ku Fei and Negi are having a better time since they aren't exactly the tallest (Although Yue is about the same height as Negi, she's in the front, so she has to be cautious… or more traps). Makie also isn't having much trouble thanks to her gymnastic training. As for Sarah and Kaede… they're having a field day just trying to move.

"Damn it… why do we have to move through here…?" The caretaker groaned as she continues to try and crawl a little faster while not bumping her head into the ceiling.

"…This isn't that bad… just think of this as training…" Kaede says with the corner of her mouth twitching. However, other than that, she looks as always, relaxed.

"You guys sounded painful…" Makie says doubtfully as she peers over her shoulder at the two tallest girls in the class. "Are you two okay?"

Looking at each other, Kaede and Sarah turn back to facing Makie and answered simultaneously, "Perfect!"

"Just hang in there…" The leader of the group says as the girl continues to study that map. "Our senpais from the University Branches can't fit into small places like this… so we middle schoolers are the first to explore this place." Yue says somewhat proudly as she continues to crawl. "It's really a testament of the athletic abilities of the Baka Rangers that we made it this far… and congratulation, the book is right a head of us."

Sure enough, right in front of them, a piece of tilt was outlined by light coming from a room right on top of them. Crawling a little more, Yue pushed the tilt upwards to be exposed to a room that was well lit with a short walkway that leads right up to… the 'Magic Book'. Taking a closer look, Yue finds that the wall themselves are completely covered with books. "We're here…"

"FINALLY!" Asuna exclaims as she pushes pass Yue and jumps into the room. Ku Fei and Negi soon follow with Makie right behind them. Then out comes Yue herself with Konoka right behind her. And then Kaede pokes her head out before she jumps out of the tunnel. Lastly, Sarah also jumps out of the tunnel and stretches her arms and legs and sometimes popping her joints.

"THAT feels good!" Sarah says before she starts to observe the room around her. "Hmm… where did all the light come from?"

"Don't know…" Makie says as she also looks around the room with her mouth hanging. "Sugoi… so beautiful…"

'To think that this place existed RIGHT beneath our school…' Asuna thought with a sweat drop as she continues to observe the room.

"Ne, ne, is that the book?" Konoka asks as she points to an alter that was framed by two giant stone statues that looks like two piece of armors while right on top of the alter itself is an old, worn book with leather covering.

"OOH! T-THAT…!" Negi suddenly exclaims as he laid his eyes upon the book.

"Eh? Negi-bouzo, what is it?" Kaede asks with a confused face as she watches the child continue to do an imitation of a fish out of the water… and he's doing a good job too.

"IT'S THE LEGENDARY BOOK OF MERKISEDEK!" Negi shouts as he points a finger at the book.

(RSP: MERKI-whaaaaat?)(APH: heh, heh no idea…)(MX: Stupid…bloody…author)

"Eh? What is _that_ book doing here?" Sarah asks no one in particular… however, she also forgot that she's not alone. "He shouldn't just keep it lying around like this…"

"Eh? You mean that it's the real thing?" Asuna asks as her eyes widen at the knowledge that both magic user in the group confirmed the book.

"THE REAL THING? THE REAL THING! THIS IS A MAGICAL TEXT OF THE HIGHEST LEVEL! IT'S TRUE THAT YOU MIGHT BECOME A LITTLE SMARTER BY **JUST** READING IT! BUT IT'S NOT AS… simple… as… oops…" Negi trailed off as he realized his own mistake. However, Baka Rangers weren't called 'Baka Rangers' without reason…

"EEEEEEEEEHHHH! SUGOI!" Makie exclaims with her eyes going big-and-shiny at the news.

"Negi-kun really knows his stuff doesn't he huh?" Konoka whispered with a confused face on, being one of the smartest, it's hard not to suspect something.

"I-it's nothing to worry about…" Sarah says with a very convincing smile. However, the girl isn't fool by one second, but she decides to drop it and smile again.

"Oh well. Still… WE DID IT!" Konoka exclaims, and as if one cues, everyone excluding Negi and Sarah starts to run as fast as they can towards the book.

"LET'S GO! HURRY ARU!" Ku Fei exclaims with her arms flailing behind her in a relaxed run. Kaede is about a step behind her.

"ME FIRST!" Makie shouts as she steps on a stone bridge between them and the alter.

"AHH! ME FIRST!" Asuna says as she also dashed onto the bridge.

"W-WAIT! IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!" Sarah says as she dash forward to try to stop the group of frenzied students.

"AAAH! WAIT!" Negi also shouts as he runs forward, but not as fast as his caretaker is. "A BOOK OF THAT VALUE IS BOUND TO BE GUARDED BY A BOOBY TRAP!"

"**CRACK! **Aycha!" Konoka suddenly stopped as the bridge gave way under her and Sarah with Negi just right behind her. Being the slowest of the group, she dropped just outside a twister-looking board, where the Baka Rangers landed. Negi landed just by the edge, where he successfully stopped his decent down a bottomless-looking hole by grabbing onto the edge.

"WAHH! T-that was close…"

Noticing that her young charge is in danger, Sarah reached forward and grabbed the boy by his collar before she drag him forward into her. "Damn… that was a little too close."

"Owowow… what just happened?" Makie asks as she rubs her head. After taking the fall, she suspects that somehow this isn't the only thing that'll happen. Just like the time where she's almost turned into a human swish cheese.

"Eh…? What's this?" Yue asks as she scans the area where they landed on. "It looks like… a twister board?"

"Ara? A twister board…?" Asuna asks as if somehow her ears deceived her. Looking at the heading, her jaw dropped at what is written there. "T-the 'twister board of the English language'…"

"**HOHOHO!**" One of the two statues suddenly laughed a very familiar laugh as it starts to move. Taking a step forward, it plants its foot firmly on the stairs leading to the book. "**IF YOU WISH TO AQUIRE THE BOOK… YOU'LL HAVE TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS FIRST. HOHOHO!" **The statue says, and you can literally see the heart that flows out at the end of the sentence.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT THE!" Asuna exclaims in shock as she drops onto her bum. "THE STATUE MOVED!"

"IYAAAAA!" Makie exclaims in fear with tears jetting out of her eyes like twin fountains.

"…" Yue's jaw tense as sweat drops roll down her face. Other than that, she looks like always: a poker face.

"OHHHHH!" Ku Fei exclaims with a face that says 'bring-it-on-whatever-it-is'.

"T-this is…" Negi stare in shock with Konoka gaping beside him. However, Sarah is a completely different reaction.

'T-that voice… and that laugh… masaka…' The caretaker thought with a sweat drop and a face that literally screams 'you-got-to-be-joking' at the statue.

"**FIRST QUESTION!**" The statue bellowed, snapping everyone out of their shock… well, mostly everyone. "**WHAT IS THE ENGLISH TRANSLATION FOR 'DIFFICULT'!**"

"E-EVERYONE! JUST STAY CALM! YOU'LL BE OKAY!" Negi shouts as his face lit up in determination. "ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS PRESS THE CORRESPONDING TRANLATION FOR THE LETTERS FOR 'DIFFICULT'!"

"EEEEEHHH! E-EVEN IF YOU SAY THAT…!" Asuna starts as her face flush in embarrassment.

"S-SENSEI…! W-WHAT IS…" Makie starts as her face also reddens in shame.

"What's difficult!" Ku Fei asks, causing Negi to sweat drop as Sarah and Konoka face fault.

"IT'S-!" Konoka starts only to be cut off by the statue as its hammer slammed down a few inches from her. "KYAAAAHH!"

"**IF YOU ANSWERED, THEY'LL BE DISQULIFIED!**" The statue declared before it points its stony finger at Negi and Sarah, "**THAT GOES FOR YOU AND YOU TOO! ESPECIALLY THE GIRL WITH REDDISH-BLONDE HAIR!**"

'T-that old geezer…' Sarah thought with another sweat drop as the corner of her mouth twitch and an imaginary vein throb behind her.

"AWAWAWA! Err… i-it's… IT'S THE OPPOSITE OF EASY!" Negi exclaims as an idea pops into his mind.

"Oh, soka!" Kaede says as she slaps her hand onto a circle with the syllable 'mu' in it. "So it's 'mu'…"

"…'zu'…" Makie says as she slaps her hand onto a circle with the mentioned syllable.

"It's 'I' right?" Asuna asks as she also slaps a circle.

**"MUZUI… damn it, that's correct.**" That statue says, making the students cheer in victory before it snapped at them. "**NEXT QUESTION! 'CUT'!**"

"W-WHA!" Ku Fei exclaims as she stare at the statue like it'd grown another head.

"M-MATTE…!" Makie exclaims as she is about to take off her hand, the statue snapped again in a cheery voice.

**"IF YOU TAKE OFF YOUR HAND, YOU'RE DISQULIFIED!**"

"ASUNA! CLIPPY! LIKE THIS!" Konoka shouts innocently as her hand makes a cutting motion with two fingers.

"I KNOW THAT!" The said girl exclaims sheepishly before she set to work. And so, the game begins… a painful one at that. As the questions proceeds, the girls find themselves in even more intimidating position. And for some reason, they suspect that the statue is enjoying it…

**The 15th question…**

"Ouch… please don't do that…" Yue says as she felt someone just accidentally poke her butt.

"G-gomen…" Kaede apologized as she moves a leg over Makie and onto another circle…

**The 26th question…**

"EEKK!" Makie squeaked, but force herself not to move as Asuna's hand appears between her legs. "A-Asuna…"

"I have to…" Baka red says with a huge blush on her face.

**The 32nd question…**

"It's something round and can bounce… err… think Yuna-san!" Negi says as he clenches his hands in determination.

"WAGADA…!" Ku Fei says as the little group of five proceeds to produce the word that's needed…

**The 41st question…**

"IT'S A LONG METAL THAT CAN CUT THINGS! JAPANESE PEOPLE USE TO USE IT!" Sarah hints as she watches the girls struggle to remain 'standing'…

**The 54th question…**

"Err… it's that creature that sucks blood at night…" Sarah says with a nervous giggle before she glares at the statue. Said statue visibly shivered for a few second before it gives out another question.

"Aycha! Hope they're okay…" Konoka says as she watches her friends move into even more painful position…

**The 68th question…**

"**THE WORD 'WATER'!**" The statue snaps as it watches the girl trying to answer its question, giving it a good view of their panties and legs in the process.

"Owowow… **POP!** I think I broke something…" Makie says as her face paled.

"N-no… t-that just my buckle…" Ku Fei says as sure enough, one of her buckles for her clothes hung loose due to their position. "This is really painful… aru."

**The 77th question…**

"GAHH! Y-YUE-CHAN! R-REACH!" Makie shouts as Yue tries to reach the syllable with her short arm.

"I… can't…" The small girl says as she grits her teeth.

"I g-got it…!" Kaede relieved the girl by slapping her hand onto it. In that moment, Yue immediately slap her hand back onto the circle it was on before….

**The 83rd question…**

"**The word 'computer'…**" The statue says with a bored tone as the girls continues to answer its questions correctly… but then again, it did get some entertainment by watching the girls giggle and blush as one of them continues to accidentally grope somewhere…

**The 99th question…**

"**LAST QUESTION!**" The statue bellowed in hope of sending them down to wherever the dark hole leads to. "**WHAT IS THE ENGLISH TRANSLATION FOR 'DISH'?**"

"'D-dish'…?" Kaede asks as her arms and legs tremble with the weight of four other people on her.

"A-AH! I-IT'S 'OSARA'…!" Ku Fei shouted with some difficulty considering that she can no longer tell which limbs are hers.

"'OSARA'! OKAY!" Makie yelled with sweat bids rolling down her face. Moving her right arm, she slams her hand onto the syllable 'o'.

"…'SA'…!" Kaede exclaims happily as she slap her hand onto the said syllable.

"...'RA'…!" Asuna exclaims as she slaps her hand down where Makie's leg is also steps on… but that syllable isn't 'ra'…

"Osaru…?" Konoka says with a sweat drop well Sarah slams her head onto the hard stone floor beneath her rapidly.

"That's a problem…" Negi says with a huge sweat drop as everyone else on the plate stare in shock, their pain long forgotten.

"That's… not right... aru…" Ku Fei state the obvious as her eyes widen and become two saucers.

"Oops…" Asuna and Makie mumbled, both have multiple sweat drops around their head as the statue also sweat dropped at the stupid mistake.

"**Osaru…? WRONG! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!**" The statue exclaims as it raise its hammer, and brought it down onto the group with hell's vengeance…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"WAAAAAH! ASUNA!" Makie accused with twin jets of tear shooting out of her eyes, while said girl is also panicking.

"MAKIE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Asuna accused the other girl as the hammer speed down on them.

However, everything to Yue seems to be in slow motion. From the hammering being raised and coming towards them, the group disengages to try and escape, to Sarah suddenly appears beneath the hammer with a palm stopping its advance… but that didn't stop the board to crack. However, before they all tumble into the dark hole beneath them, a suspicion bubbles up inside the girl as she watches the girl glare at the statue and mouthed 'I'll get you for this'. '…She's not normal… that shouldn't be… possible…' **CRACK! SNAP! **

**"**IIIIIYYYYYAAAAANNN! ASUNA YOU MONKEY!" Ku Fei exclaims with a large defeated look on her face.

"KYAAAAANNNN!" All the girls yelled as they started descending into the world below… that is of course, not before Makie makes a last effort to get the book, only to have the book AND the statue tumbling down with them… yup, life is 'good'…

> > > > > > > > > > 

**THUD! **"CHIKUSO…! DAMN YOU OLD MAN!" **CRASHSMASHCRUNCHSNAPPOPZAPCLINKCRACK!**

"…" A small figure looks up from whatever it was reading for the nth time and stares at the ceiling above. "I could have sworn I heard something…" It says before it hovers off the book it was reading as heads toward where the voice was last heard…

**END… for now… TO BE CONTINUED! **

> > > > > > > > > > 

Asuna: …I think I'm going to feel that one afterwards…

Makie: (Innocently) You mean the fall? Or do you mean all that groping around?

MX: (eyes lights up) groping? Where? Where? I want some!

Asuna: ABLABLABLA… (Blush)

Kaede: …I rather not do that again…

Ku Fei: Ouch… I think someone stepped on my hand back there aru…

Yue: … (Sip her juice) …That was sort of fun…

Konoka: Aycha! Put me in next time! (Pats APH's shoulder)

Nekane: YOU LET MY LITTLE NEGI FALLS DOWN THAT HOLE! HOW DARE YOU! (Brandish a broom stick)

Sarah: Hey now… calm down… (Restrain Nekane) But still… that fall was uncalled for…

APH: (Take a step back from the group) …Anyway, I guess that's that for now. But for those that was confused by the voting post… I'm sorry. Let me explain that. I'm asking if we should do the Asuna-time arc, the one in the anime where they went back in time. Of course, I'm going to revise that, so instead of sending everyone back and kill Asuna, I'm probably going to just let them go back and look for something or do something… still:

**ASUNA-TIME ARC! **

**YES OR NO! DEAD LINE BY END OF SCHOOL-TRIP ARC!**

APH: Now then, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to study. (Tie a cloth with the word 'victory' sewed on it onto his forehead)

MX: Hmm… being a hard worker I see… (Gets whacked in the head)

Setsuna: You should study too…

MX: Aw, but Set-chan (Starts to beg Setsuna, who held him at sword point to study.)

APH: HAHA! YOU GOT SETSUNA AS UR TUTOR!

Eva: Shut up and do your homework! (Pull out a scythe) Or I'll cut _it_ off…

APH: …Hai… ojou-sama…

Random observer #1: _it? _

Random observer #2: you know _it_, between the legs.

Random observer #1: ohh…(realization dawns) where are we and who are these people? Serious, I mean each night I went to sleep and the next thing I know! I'M HERE WITH THESE LUNATICS!

Random observer #2: the loony bin my friend, the loony bin, and they re the lunatics.

Eva: I swear MX, if you put those two in one more time… _it_ is coming off.

MX: ah hah hah hah… that's a problem… (Glare at all the casts that are cheering for Eva to do it) AND YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING!

Sarah: We, as of now, completely apologize for anything that somehow in one way or another offended some readers… blame the author (point a finger at APH) or the editor (point another finger at MX)… but we have nothing to do with this… but hope you guys enjoy! Have fun! (Pull the curtain down)


	12. Let's study!

MX: And down they go…

APH: To the endless pit…

Sarah: Of doom… (Blink) Wait! Why am I helping you two again? And what doom?

MX: You know, the dark tunnel that leads to hell.

APH: Yea, the one that seal you fait forever!

Eva: …I think all that studies mess their brain up…

MX: I CAN'T WAIT TO GO TO HELLLLLLLLL!

APH: Hell, hell… shell, bell, sell, tile…

MX: Hmm… Yell, mail, mile, Nile…

APH: …Fail, pale, dale, and bio!

Asuna: That… is weird… and I don't think bio rhyme with hell…

MX: Now there is the 8 million year old fossilized crustation…

Asuna: Eh? CRUSTATION?

MX: It's a sort of shell… while we're on rhyme, I changed it to synonyms.

Asuna: …that is not a synonym…

MX: I DON'T CARE! (Pout at Asuna)

APH: Of course, then there's the whole biological weapon of mass destruction.

MX: And the nuclear weapon of mass destruction…

APH: Yup, we totally nuked the Japs! But of course, we're still developing that, so we'll focus on the whole issue with Nazi Germany.

MX: With the Jew Genocides…

APH: And the whole concentration camp crap! But then if you ask me, it's all just some stupid, psychopath (Hitler) doing what he believed was right and finally killed himself… or did he get himself killed?

MX: I think that's the Russian Tsar!

Eva: …yup, they are definitely messed up… And to not further scare the readers, here's the story…

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT SARAH AND THE NEW CHAR!

> > > > > > > > > > 

_Everything is dark… _

_Sarah can't help but feel a little disturbed by it. No matter where she looks, all she sees is darkness; however, that doesn't mean she can't see herself… the only thing is, she isn't wearing her school uniform anymore. _

_What she has is a sort of white modified kimono, with it shortened to a little above her knees as well as having no sleeves at all. Her back and shoulder blade was also exposed due to the 'kimono' only surrounding her waist, held together by a large black obi sash about 25 centimeter wide with a large bow at the back. She's also wearing chest binding, which she finds isn't as tight as most female warriors like, but tight enough that it won't be a disturbance as well as allowing easy movement. Of course, this is all finished off by her booty short and her boots, which she wear when she's coming down the library. Turning her head here and there, Sarah gives off a small smile as she appreciates the 'kimono'. _

_'Hmm… I think I like it… wonder if I can make one just like this…' The caretaker muses to herself before movement out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention. Quickly turning towards it, she can only stare in amazement as the ground seems to ripple, and then a full length mirror appears from nothing and stops once it reaches its full height. Seven feet of glass and silver, framed off by gold frames with intriguing carving finished off the mirror. Walking towards it, Sarah blinks in confusion as what was showed in the mirror. _

(MX: Muahahahaha, Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the bitchiest of them all?)

_Inside the mirror, it shows a perfect reflection of her… while, almost perfect. The only thing that tells Sarah that this mirror isn't normal is that her bangs are going the opposite way, and her hair ISN'T PITCH BLACK! Although, the girl in there looks as if she's sleeping, with her arms crossed in front of her chest like a mummy while the same 'kimono' covered her body in the silk soft fabric… except they're also the polar opposite of Sarah's for the obi is white while the kimono is black. And the back ground is completely white, making the girl's hair looks like the sun and the moon. Her extremely pale skin, even paler than hers, also fascinates her. And she gives off an aura that makes the caretaker felt at ease while on edge, felt wanting to run while wanting to hug her, felt cold yet warm, and most of all, she felt familiar… yet completely unrecognizable… _

_'…who is she…?' The caretaker thought to herself as she reaches out a hand to touch the mirror, and quickly takes a step back as her hand pass right through. Looking at her hand, she slowly pushes it back into the mirror and watches as her hand touched the girl's smooth and flawless skin. Tracing her face, Sarah couldn't be help but feel as if she is touching something that is ethereal, something that isn't suppose to be touched, only be marveled at… yet something that is so beautiful that nobody, not even the one who has the strongest well, can resist the need to touch her. '…who are you…?' _

_Just then, the girl's eyes snapped open. A pair of golden eyes with slited-pupils stares at Sarah in confusion, then recognition, then shock, then finally one thing that Sarah somehow deemed shouldn't be there: fear. _

_"…who are you…?" Sarah, unbeknown to herself, asked out loud and watch with shock as the girl starts to panic. _

_"Y-you shouldn't be here…" The girl says with a voice so like hers yet unlike hers. _

_"W-what?" _

_"Y-you shouldn't be in here… Y-you're not supposed to be here… I-I don't a-allow it… I WON'T ALLOW IT!" The girl shouts as an unseen force pushed Sarah away, making the caretaker stumbled before falling unceremoniously onto her rear, blinking in shock as all that happened. The girl suddenly looked panicky yet apologetic. "S-sorry… I d-didn't mean… I…" _

_"…Who are you…? Should I know you…?" Sarah asks as she watches her perfect reflection slowly back away with tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. _

_"It's better if you don't remember…" The girl says with her eyes showing so much sadness, it's hard to bare. Sarah, not being used to subjected to so much sadness, reached into the mirror to try and comfort the familiar yet distance girl. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The strange girl screamed as she jumps away from Sarah, who reached further into the mirror to try and touch her. _

_"Wait…!" _

_"P-please…" The girl pleaded as she turned into a small ball, hugging her knees to herself while burying her face into her lap. "J-just… leave me alone… and never come back…" Suddenly, a pair of wings spread from the girl's back, onto to have their feathers turned into all sorts of blades and swords. The wings bends forward and slowly starts to cover the girl protectively… from what, Sarah is completely lost there. _

_"W-wait! AAAHH!" Sarah screamed as she was pulled away by an unseen force. She can only watch helplessly as the girl looks at her apologetically while mouthing one word that'll stay with her for quite a long time: "Sorry…"_

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Hmm… let's see… last time I heard the voice, it came from… OH MY GOD!" The little figure exclaimed as it quickly hovered over to the scene. A pile of junk ranging from old tables to large safe piled on a single person. How can it tell that it's a person? Well, the hand sticking out of the pile gives enough indication no? Still, it begins to panic as whoever is down there must be in a world of pain. "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!"

Just then, magic of both pure white and pitch black starts to leak from the pile and a magic circle appeared under it all. "Huh?" The figure floated a little closer to the visible part of the circle and studied the pattern. "Hmm… this is… NOT GOOD!" Flying away in full speed, it just barely avoids the explosion as it sends all sorts of junk in every direction. After it was sure that it's safe, it slowly peeks out from its cover, only to gasp as what is under the pile.

Lying right in the center of the magic circle, a girl with hair that has both black and reddish-blonde strands mixed in it, perfectly balancing each other out. Her eyes are wide open, yet unfocused and lifeless, one is an empty red while the other cat-like yellow with a somewhat elliptic shape. However, that didn't last long as the girl's hair changed all into reddish-blonde and both her eyes changed into that empty red. The magic circled slowly faded from view as the black and white magic leaking from her slowly disappears, leaving behind only the faintest of white that still leaks out despite all that. Just then, the girl gasps as she suddenly shoots up sitting, panting and glancing around frankly, all the while muttering, "What? Who? Why? …Why?" The girl asks before burying her face into her hands, all the while panting as if she'd just wake up from some nightmare.

"Ano…" The small figure asks, catching the girl's attention, who quickly turn to it and regard it with a blank expression. "You okay?"

"…An elf… a child at that…" The girl muttered before she forced her breathing into normal and shakes her head with a chuckle. "…it's just a dream…" 'Then why does it feel so real?" Turning her attention back to the elf, the girl studied her with narrowed eyes. "Why are you down here, and all by yourself? Why would anyone leave their daughter down here?"

"Huh?" The elf asks as she tilts her head. "Why am I down here? Actually, I don't know myself. I just woke up about a hundred or two hundred years ago and found myself here… but that's beside the point. Why are _you_ here?"

"Huh…?" The girl tilt her head before her eyes widen as things hit her like a tons of brick. "Oh shit… NEGI-SAMA!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

**A while ago…**

Negi watches as everyone continues to fall down the dark tunnel. How long they'd been falling, he can't tell. What he can tell is that some how the statue is close enough to Sarah that it knocked her into a hole right at the side of the tunnel. Then he heard crashing and a lot of things falling… and then cursing… and of course, more things falling.

Still, Negi continues to ponder stuff before he felt a pair of arms surround him and hug him close. With wide eyes, Negi watch as Asuna shut her eyes tight and clenches her jaw for what was sure to be a hard and painful landing.

'Asuna-san…'

> > > > > > > > > > 

"AAAAAHHH! WHAT TIME IS IT! WHAT DAY IS IT! AND FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHERE AM I!" Sarah exclaims in a panic as she search around the strange well lit place for her young charge, completely ignoring the small elf that sits on the ground and watch her with awe.

"…Ano…" The elf asks as she tilted her head in confusion.

"DAMN THAT STUPID OLD GEEZER! HITTING ME AND SENDING ME HERE! MAKING ME DREAM THAT WEIRD DREAM! I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY!" Sarah continues to rant as she pace back and forth while gesturing wildly with her arms both due to anger and panic.

"…Ano…" The elf says a little louder, but it was still covered by Sarah's continue ranting.

"I'M GOING TO SKIN HIM ALIVE! IF NEGI-SAMA EVEN BROKE A SINGLE BONE, I'LL MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T GET TO SIT ON HIS-"

"… Ano…"

"I'LL CUT HIM INTO MILLIONS OF LITTLE PIECES BEFORE I REVIVE HIM AND CUT HIM INTO BILLIONS OF PIECES! Although the reviving part may not be true… BUT I'M STILL GOINT TO-"

"ANO!" The elf shout, gaining Sarah's startled look as the caretaker finally remembers her. "Mm… gomen for shouting… but I think you're talking about Negi Springfield?"

"…hai…"

"Would he happens to be nay tall and has spiky reddish-brown hair?" The elf asks as she floats into the air and gesture with her hands how tall the person is.

"…Hai…"

"Well, there are a group of people that just fell down right over EEP!" The elf never finished her sentence as Sarah roughly grabbed her and held her a few centimeters from her face.

"Please, where!" The caretaker asks, panic clearly in her voice as she pant from her exert a few moment ago.

"O-over there… by the lake…" The elf muttered with wide eyes as she pointed at the direction of the lake.

"Thanks!" Sarah exclaims before dashing towards the place, completely forgetting to let the elf go in her moment of panic.

'I have a feeling this will happen more often in the near future…' The elf thought as her eyes become spirals from the sudden increase in speed. "P-please slow down!"

"AH! Gomen!" Sarah says sheepishly as she skips to a stop just as she reached the lake. Putting the small elf softly onto the ground, the caretaker strolled forward to the group of people… well, unconscious people. "Yogata… they're unharmed."

"E-Edo…" The elf muttered as she lean here and there in dizziness before she regains her balance. "G-gomen… where are my manners? My name is Yuki. Just Yuki."

"Eh? Yuki?" Sarah asks before chuckling sheepishly. "Well, I'm Sarah. Sarah D. McDocland to be exact… and you don't want my full name. It's too long… Hey, you okay?" Sarah asks as Yuki's eyes complete turns into saucers as they regard Sarah. Those two pale blue eyes with no pupil somehow make Sarah fidget. "Err… is something- GAH!"

"S-S-S-S-SARAH D. MCDOCLAND!" Yuki exclaims as she latched herself onto Sarah's chest. "YOU'RE _THE_ SARAH D. MCDOCLAND!"

"Err… I'm not that famous am I?" Sarah asks with a small blush from what Yuki had done a few second ago. Noticing the blush, Yuki quickly disengage before she floated in mid air.

"Gomenasai! It's not every day that you met someone so famous."

"I'm… flattered?"

"Soka… so Sarah is more powerful than in the forest eh?" A voice asks behind the caretaker, making both Yuki and Sarah tense before they both wipe around to see a girl with foxy eyes with her head tilt in consideration. "Ma, that's interesting."

"K-Kaede… how long…?" Sarah asks as she stare with disbelief at the girl.

"Mm… just about that little thing over there introduces herself…" Kaede says with a finger pointed to Yuki with a relaxed smile on her face. "Ma, wadashiwa Nagase Kaede. Yuroshiku!"

"…AAAH! I'M GOING TO BE TURNED INTO AN ERMINE!" Yuki exclaim as she waved her arms around in frenzy.

"Eh? That applies to you too?" Kaede asks with a question mark above her head before she turns around to the rest of the party. "Ma, better get them out of the water before they catch a cold…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"…That's strange… and to think that having two vampires in your class and a robot for classmate is weird enough." Kaede says as she nibbles at a fried mushroom. The party of two and a half had decided that they'll rest for now and go and find food. Of course, Sarah and Kaede both have survival training one way or another and Yuki happens to know the areas, they soon found enough food to last them for a while.

"Just because you never see one, doesn't mean they don't exist." Sarah says, who not long ago told Kaede the extend of their class's identity… of course, Kaede was soon sworn into a policy of secrecy, or in Sarah's words: 'one word and I'll skin you alive.'

"Well, it's still strange that we have all these things happening in our class ne? But I think I'm not someone who should talk nin-nin!" Kaede takes another bite out of the mushroom before she opens an eye and study Yuki for the first time. "But now that you mentioned it… I guess she does look sort of small…"

"What?" Yuki asks before she glances down at herself. She's at lest six inches tall, but that was considered small even for fairy elves. She's wearing a dress that looks few sizes too large for her, for it hung off one sling shoulder and expose her collar bone to all. The dress passes her feet, which wear a pair of small black boots. Also, her bleach blonde hair hangs all the way to her ankles. Two bangs hang down and frame her face, also making her pointy ears very pronounced. Speaking of her ears, they're about 1.5 centimeters long, and instead of pointing upward, they're pointing to the side. Her forehead is also covered by bangs that look Mana's… Actually, she can be passed as a mini-mana if it weren't for her hair and eyes and ears. "Mou… and to think that all those lifting could do me some good… or that's probably why I'm so small?" Yuki pout to no one as she cross her arm in front of her chest.

"Ma, don't worry about it." Sarah says before she looks at the group that was now lying on the shore of the lake. "I think they're about to wake up… Yuki, what are you going to do?"

"…Can I just hide in your pocket?" Yuki asks as she points as Sarah's 'jacket's' side pocket, which looks large enough to fit many things… "I mean… getting stuck in here for at least two hundred years is boring…"

Sharing a glance with Kaede, Sarah sighs in defeat before she looks at Yuki. "Go ahead." Sarah says only to be tackled by no other than the elf herself as she stick to her neck.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!" The elf squeaked before she remembered something. "Oh right, be right back!" With that, the elf quickly flies away, leaving behind an amused Sarah with a confused Kaede.

"How old did you say she is again?" The ninja asks the caretaker with a confused frown on her face.

"Hehe, she's about 450 years old, give or take 50 years." The caretaker says before she stands up just as Yue starts to stir. "But she doesn't act her age ne?"

> > > > > > > > > > 

**Above the surface a few hours ago…**

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING DOWN THERE!" A frantic Haruna exclaims as she yelled at the walkie-talkie, only to be greeted by more static.

"**Fzzzzzzzz…..**"

Looking at the almost-fainting Nodoka, Haruna and the quiet girl decided on one action and one action along… to panic. "WAAAAAHH! SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED! WHAT SHOULD WE DO? WHAT SHOULD WE DO!" Haruna exclaims as she and Nodoka starts to run around in circles.

"W-W-W-WE SHOULD CONTACT SOMEONE…! B-B-B-B-B-BUT EVERYONE IS ASLEEP AT THIS HOUR!" Nodoka shouts as she waves her arms around like her rear was caught on fire. Both girls at this time had completely forgotten a certain ermine that is now slowly but surely creeping away from them… despite that it's painful to move at all…

'I-I better go tell Evangeline… I g-guess she's the only one that can help n-now…' Kamo thought as he crawl away from the two panicking girls, heading for the general direction of the blonde vampire's cabin… well, at least that's what he tries to do before Haruna quickly picked him up and charged in the direction of the dorm. '…There goes my escape/rescue plan…'

> > > > > > > > > > 

"…" Asuna stirred as the smell of fried fish reached her nose. Propping herself up, she finds herself lying on a sandy shore with Negi right beside her. Yue is sitting on her left side rubbing her eyes as Ku Fei and Makie snort away for Kami knows how many more hours. "...W-where are we…?"

"…I don't know… all I know is that the stone thingy sent us down her after we failed the last question." Konoka says as she kneels in front of Asuna with some cooked mushrooms. "Aycha, have some. I think we'd fainted several hours from that fall."

"…And just where the hell is this place?" Asuna asks as she noticed that Ku Fei and Makie start to stir. Negi is also coming to… only that he's having a major headache for some reason…

Taking a look around, Negi took a few seconds to recollect his thought before his surrounding register. "Eh…? WHERE THE HELL IS THIS PLACE!"

"Ah…! Negi-kun… not so loud…" Makie whines as she rubs at her ears… of course she froze in place as she also register her surrounding. "Oh… I guess that not something you wake up to find everyday…"

"Ouchy… I'll feel that one later aru." Ku Fei says before she looks at her surrounding. "Wow… and to think that we survived that fall aru…"

"…Could it be…" Yue says as she continues to survey the mysterious place. "…Could this place be the legendary 'deep library'!"

"The deep library?" Negi asks as he watches the usually stoic Yue stare around with her eyes so wide it's hard to imagine that he's not dreaming.

"What's that?" Makie asks as she looks at Yue excited from the news.

"Even though it's underground… it's filled with a gentle light and overflowing with valuable items…" Yue starts with her eyes sparkling as stars appear around her, giving her a dreaming look. "F-for book lovers… this place is a paradise."

"Hehe, that's good to know ne?" Konoka says with a beaming smile before she takes another bite of her mushroom.

'By the way… where did she get that? And where are Sarah and Kaede?' Asuna wonders as Konoka happily chew on her mushroom.

"But of course…" Yue says catching everyone's attention as her mood suddenly darkens and the air around her seems to suck up light. A shadow falls onto her upper face, making her eyes shine with a unholy light as she lowers her head and says in a low voice, "…No one who'd seen the library had returned to tell the tale… **BONK! **Itai! Eh…?" Looking down at the object that hit her, Yue can only stare as she finds herself holding… a cooked fish?

"You know, it's not nice to scare them like that." A voice says from behind the group. As they turn around, they come face to face with Sarah and Kaede, both holding onto a few sticks that have either fish or a few mushrooms spiked on them.

"Eh? Sarah-chan! That's not nice." Konoka says suddenly popping out from behind Sarah and bonk her on the head with her steel hammer.

"Ma, welcome back to the land of the conscious, ne." Kaede says with a joking air as she nibbles on a fish.

"Still, with that taken care of, how do we get out of here?" Makie asks with a frightened frown on her face.

"Eh…? Now you mentioned it… HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HER ARU! THE FINAL IS THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW! AND WE WON'T MAKE IT BACK BY THEN ARU!" Ku Fei exclaims as she runs around in circle with tears literally pouring like a water fall from her eyes.

"EH! NO WAY! IF WE DON'T MAKE IT BACK THEN…!" Makie exclaims as the full situation down on her.

"H-HEY! MAYBE THAT STATUE THING CAN TAKE US BACK UP AGAIN!" Asuna suggested as she also wave one arm around like crazy.

"P-PLEASE EVERYONE! CALM DOWN!" Negi shouts as he tries his best to calm down everyone… well, namely Asuna, Ku Fei, Makie, and a clueless Konoka that finds it fun to mimic everyone… 'B-but still… this places it…'

"Ow…" Asuna suddenly wince as she grabs her left arm, a pained frown on her face.

"A-ASUNA-SAN!" Negi exclaims as he is practically the only one that noticed.

"D-daijobou… it's nothing…" Asuna says as she puts on her best reassuring smile, but that didn't stop the child.

"B-BUT YOU HURT YOUR SHOULDER!" 'It's when we fell…' Clenching his staff, Negi decides the best course of action. 'Okay… it may not be my specialty… but at least I know some…' "Okay Asuna-san, I'm going to heal you…"

"Eh…? How are you going to…?"

"How am I going to what…?" The child asks before he looks at his wrist. "Ah…" 'That's right. I SEALED my magic away for THREE days… NOW I'M JUST AN ORDINARY KID!'

Meanwhile, the rest of the groups excluding Sarah and Kaede are discussing for ways of getting out of the place. They'd found a hole on the 'ceiling' that probably was where they dropped from… the only problem is how to reach it? And once in a while, either Sarah or Kaede will giggle at something or another, and Yue suspects that they know something that the others don't… and it has something to do with Sarah's bulging pocket that wasn't there a while ago. 'Hmm… suspicious…'

"E-EVERYONE! PLEASE DON'T WORRY!" The child teacher suddenly exclaims, catching everyone's attention as well as snapping Yue out of her train of thought. "I'm not sure how yet… but we'll definitely get out of here. But we can't just give up now! LET'S FIND A PLACE AND STUDY FOR THE FINAL!" As he finished his little speech, only silence greeted him… and crickets?

(RSP: Where the HELL did crickets come from?)

"…Pfff…" Ku Fei suddenly burst into a fit of giggles as she covered her mouth with one of her over-size sleeves. "G-gomen… i-it's just that… study… a-at a time like this aru?"

"Y-YES! SINCE I'M SURE WE'LL BE OUT OF HERE SOON!" Negi assured everyone again as he waved his arms about in a determined fashion.

"Negi-kun sure is optimistic!" Konoka says as she gives Negi a huge bear hug for no apparent reason.

"…Arigatou Negi-kun," Makie says with some tears around her eyes, "We'd got into this mess because of me… and Asuna… and we couldn't get our hands on the magic book…"

'…hmm… wonder how long it'll take them to find the elevator… fufufu' Sarah chuckled in her mind as she watched the Baka Rangers gather around her charge and start to formulate plans. 'I'm sure Yuki will get along with Negi-sama and Asuna just fine… as for Kamo… that'll take sometime…'

"Ma, I guess we'll have to keep silent for now…" Kaede says as she watches Negi wince and peer at his wrist. "…two days now…"

"…It's Saturday dawn… I guess you also better get going." Sarah says as she finishes her fish and starts to usher Kaede over to the group of girls who are grabbing books out of the shelves. "Besides, you're no better in studying just because you know about _it_."

"Ehehe… I guess you're right…" Kaede says sheepishly as she scratches her left cheek before she also joins the group with grabbing text books. That leaves Negi alone with Sarah, who at the first chance, starts to check her young charge for any injuries. Finding none, she nods in satisfaction before smacking Negi's head. "That's for making me worry!"

"H-how cruel…" Negi whined as he rubs his newly acquired bump. "Eh… by the way. I feel a new magic source down here."

"T-that'll be me!" A childish voice says from Sarah's pocket, and soon, a small elf emerged from the large pocket and sighed. A silver cross that was about as tall as she was appeared and leaned against her as she waved a tiny hand at the stunned kid. "Konichiwa! I'm Yuki… just Yuki."

> > > > > > > > > > 

**On the surface…**

"SAY WHAT!" Ayaka shouts as she grabs a fist full of Sakurako's shirt and pulled her to her. "NEGI-SENSEI WILL GET FIRED IF WE'RE LAST AGAIN IN THE FINAL!"

"I-inncho… t-that's about it…" Sakurako says with sweat drops rolling down her face from pure terror at having to face Ayaka's 'dark side'.

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS THIS!" The president exclaims as she starts to shake the poor cheerleader with all her might… which is a lot mind you.

"AABUBUAA! B-B-BUT S-SENSEI TOLD ME N-NOT TO TELL!" Sakurako shouts as finally inncho stops shaking her like crazy and lets her go. Once she loses her support, the cheerleader falls onto the ground rear first as stars dance around her head. At that piece of news, the whole class of 2-A starts to murmur as their faces wore looks of disbelief.

"Damn it… at any rate, we're going to study! We're going to give it all we got until we couldn't do it anymore!" Ayaka shouts before she points an accusing finger at a few selected people… the really, REALLY smart ones. "AND EVEN THOSE THAT DON'T BOTH TRYING WILL DO IT TOO!"

"…Che, troublesome…" Chisame says with a sigh as Setsuna just tilted her head. The Narutaki twins hides behind Chizuru, who also tilting her head as she covered her grin with a hand.

"Aya! That's interesting!" The deemed 'onee-chan' of the class says with a giggle.

"…Looks like we don't have a choice…" Madoka says with a huge sweat drop on her head. Being the super genius of the whole school, her brain, instinct, and every thing that makes her what she is tells her that if she goes against Ayaka, there'll be hell to pay…

Just then, the door leading to that room was forcefully pushed open by no other than Haruna, following close by Nodoka. "INNCHO!" Haruna exclaims as she tackled Ayaka onto the ground with tears pouring out of her eyes. "W-WE GOT A BIG PROBLEM!"

"W-what? What is the meaning of this!" The class president demanded only to be picked up by Nodoka with surprising strength.

"NEGI-SENSEI AND THE BAKA RANGERS ARE MISSING!" The usually quiet girl exclaimed at the top of her lung, shocking everyone into silence for a few seconds as the two girls tried to catch their breath.

At that moment, everyone's face suddenly become very pale and only one thought went through their head before all hell broke loose: 'Oh f+k… we're screwed…'

(MX:hehe, I like that euphemism)

> > > > > > > > > > 

"…I can't get to them…" Evangeline says as she desperately tries to make the crystal ball show where the little expedition went. Hugging the Negi plushy closer to her chest, she continues to try and find the life force of the party members.

"…Master, could something have happened to them?" Chachamaru asks. Even thought her voice devote of emotion, it's clear to Evangeline that she's worried.

'She'd grown a lot lately…' "…Don't even consider it. Sarah is with them. Unless that old geezer is somehow involved in this, there's no way they can block my signal…" Evangeline says before snaring at the crystal ball. "Come on… come on…"

"…Could it be of something that _he_ did?" Chachamaru asks, clearly saying who that 'he' is. The young vampire looks her way before her brows meet.

"It's possible… GAAAAAAHH! DAMN IT NAGI! IF YOU DO HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS! I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE! YOU HEARD ME! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

**At a certain café in ** **Europe****…**

A shiver went down the spine of a man drinking a cup of hot coffee. Putting the cup down, the man looks at the sky and raises an eye brow. "Some one must be thinking of ways to get rid of me… hmm, I wonder where I should go next…" Scratching his head, the man's face scrunch up as something picked at the back of his head.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'd forget someone that has something to do with a school and a curse…?" The man asks before he shrugs and went back to his coffee. "Oh well. I guess it's not important…"

Oh how wrong he was…

(MX: (looks accusingly at APH) I get the feeling your planning something)

(APH: Ask no questions and you'll get no lies )

> > > > > > > > > > 

'Hmm… to think that an elf would be found here…' Negi muses to himself as he walks around the 'deep library', familiaring himself with the place as well as looking for any interesting articles that by any chance he would come back here , he could borrow them to study. 'Still, I wonder why she is here…' Turning a corner, Negi froze as right before his eyes; three naked girls are bathing will playing with the water. "Ah…"

(MX: KIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAA)

"Eh…?" Ku Fei and Makie stop what they were doing and stare wide eyed at the kid as Kaede just raises an eye brow. "KYAAA! NEGI-KUN IS SO ECCHI!"

"S-S-S-SORRY!" Negi exclaims as he tries to run away, only to be grabbed by the shirt as Kaede lift him up into the air.

"Well, well…" The ninja girl says as she teases the child, who tries to get away by flailing his arms wildly. '…I'm sure Sarah won't mind me a having little fun…'

"Fufufu… Oh look! He's all red! He's so cute!" Makie squeaked out as she pokes a finger at Negi's face.

"Negi-bouzo is ten years old after all… Are you interested in naked girls aru?" Ku Fei asks innocently with a mischievous grin on her face as she playfully pulled on Negi's cheek.

"…Ah… um… I-I'm used to seeing my sister…" Negi begins before he realize his mistake as he blush redder. "…A-AN ENGLISH GENTLEMAN LIKE ME HAS ABSOLUTELY NO INTEREST WHAT SO EVER IN ANYTHING LIKE NAKED GIRLS!"

"EEP!" Ku Fei and Makie exclaim before they crawl into a ball and rocks to and fro.

"N-Negi-kun is so mean…" Makie mumbled as she silently cries to herself.

"T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I-I…!" The child teacher stuttered as Kaede decided to put him down. Upon that chance, he ran as fast as he could out of that place, only to run head first into a half naked Sarah. "AH!"

"Eh? Negi-sama?" Sarah asks as she watches her charge cover his eyes quickly and start to side step away before blushing as she realize the reason. "Oops… my bad…" With that, she turns the child so he won't hit any obstacle and ushered him out. "…Watch out where you're going! **SMACK!** …And I'm so sure he won't hit that shelf too…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"…this… is getting nowhere…" Asuna says before she plants her head into the make-shift table of a wooden crate, smacking her forehead against a thick text book and cursing to herself.

"I agree aru… I'm having a headache." Ku Fei says with a moaned as she rubs at her head.

"…Err…" Kaede mumbled as she turned her book this way and that, completely clueless about where to begin and where to end.

"Negi-kun… can we PLEASE rest now…" Makie whines as she collapses onto the wooden crate in front of her with several purple lines appearing under her left eye.

Yue and Konoka can be seen lying on the shore with make shift bathing suits from their uniform as they continues to read books. Being two of the four smart people there, they don't really need to study at all. And to quote the short yet stoic girl: "I hate studying…"

Negi right now has a huge sweat drop on his head as the corner of his mouth twitch now and then. It's fine if you teach a class full of bakas that keeps getting into weird situations now and then… but teaching four particular bakas how to study is… well, nearly impossible.

Lastly but not surprisingly, Sarah is also reading a book on top of a book shelf. A small smile is on her lips as her eyes moved here and there, eagerly taking in the information. What could be so interested you ask? Well, does the title Ways to Torture Human answer that question? (APH: …Remind me later to stay on her good side.) (MX: bit too late mate)

How in the world did they end up here in the first place? Well, to answer that question, we'll have to give a quick summary of what happened a few hours ago. After the Baka Rangers grabbed enough books, they'd somehow found a black board with white chalk as well as five wooden crates that were lying on a shore near the lake… What really surprised them is that they were already in the position they are in when they arrived. Sarah of course had a suspicion that it had something to do with a certain old man… but Yuki dismissed that saying that it was already there for quite some time now. Speaking of Yuki, Negi had formally met the small elf and had instantly taking on a liking to her. As for Asuna… well, she also met the small elf… but they didn't seem to get along for some reason…as for everything else this editor has tried to fill the gaps, for where I have failed please use your imagination.

(MX: BOOYA Kyon like narration, I have always wanted to do that since watching Suzumiya Haruhi episode one, WATCH IT IF YOU HAVENT!)

Now back to the present. Negi now finds himself in a corner as two of the four remaining Baka Rangers, namely Ku Fei and Makie, beg him to let them rest. For the past few hours, they'd covered the entire course of math, and are about to move onto the subject of English. Since they're in Japan and it's their native language, Japanese was deemed the least important subject as of now. And of course, after English comes science and then history… but let's get back to the matter at hand. Like we said, THEY'RE STUCK ON ENGLISH!

"Oh! I know!" Ku Fei suddenly exclaimed as a way of studying yet having fun at the same time pops into her head. "We can do 'decopin'!"

"Eh…? 'Decopin'…?" Sarah asks as what Ku Fei said caught her attention.

"Eh? How we do that?" Konoka asks with a confused face as Ku Fei stands up straight to explain.

"We're going to quiz each other. If a person answered it correctly, they're fine… But if they answered wrong, they'll receive a 'decopin' aru!"

"But the point is… what IS it?" Asuna asks with a frustrated frown on her face.

"Oh, it's basically a flick to the forehead, like this." Ku Fei says as she steps up to a book shelf and flicks it, causing it to break into its individual pieces as they were sent flying a few feet away.

"…Eh…!" Asuna and Makie mumbled as their face pale at the demonstration.

"Soka, so like this?" Kaede asks as she steps up to another book shelf and repeated the action, and watched as the same thing happens… only the remains of the bookshelf flew a little further.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Asuna and Makie squeaked as their jaws dropped onto the ground.

"Oh, so it's like this?" Sarah ask as she also repeat the action to another book shelf, only this time the wood becomes splinters as the books were sent flying into a rock, creating craters in them, completely terrifying baka red and pink.

"Alright… first question…" Yue says completely unaffected by the display of strength as she flipped a book open while Konoka giggles madly.

"WE'LL DIE!" Asuna and Makie both exclaimed as a huge sweat drop appeared on both their heads.

"Daijobou! Humans are quite sturdy aru!" Ku Fei says with a confident smile while Kaede continues to do that relaxed smile. Sarah also gives them a small smile, although that maniac light in her eyes suggested other wise.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Asuna shouts as tears pour from her eyes like a fountain.

"NEGI-KUN! SAVE US!" Makie shouts with similar expression before she was snapped out of it. "Eh?" Said teacher is lightly snorting away on his make-shift desk as what just occurred completely passed over his head. "Oh my!"

"…Can't be helped… Sensei is just a ten year old after all." Yue says with the ever stoic face. Yet her tones suggested a slight worried look in them.

"It looks like it's night time then…" Asuna observed before she looked at her fellow students. "So what now?"

Shrugging off her 'jacket' and draping it over her charge, Sarah secured it before she stands up and snapped her book shut with a **bam!** Checking his wrist, Sarah finds only one black circle around it. 'So one more day to go eh?' "…There's nothing left to do but to study. Konoka and I will help the rest of you in English while Yue can help you in what ever she feels like… or she can just self-study."

"…Sounds good to me…" The shortest girl says before she grabs a science text book and walks over to her table. "Alright then… who needs science help…?"

> > > > > > > > > > 

**On the surface a few hours later…**

The rest of the student body is now doing their best to memorize things for the final. After much panicking, Nodoka had once again surprised them with her determination as well as steady voice. Suggesting a group study, the whole 2-A eagerly accept it as they divide people up for different subjects. As it is, things are going well…

"It's tomorrow ne, Ayaka?" Chizuru asks the class president, who's studying as hard as she can with a face of concentration.

"Eh? Oh, gomen… yea, it's tomorrow…" The inncho says before a sad face settles on. "…I wish Negi-sensei is okay… heck, I'm even worry about that gorilla!"

"…Daijobou… I'm sure they're fine." Choa says with a pat on Ayaka's back before she walked over to another table to help.

"…I hope you're right…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"…" Negi slowly stirred from his peaceful sleep as he slowly lift his head up. "…Ah… must had fallen asleep…" Just then, he notices something. He didn't have a pillow before… Looking down, he finds himself staring at a pair of legs… Following them to their owner, Negi can only stare as he finds Sarah continues to read a book with absolutely no trace that she noticed what'd happened. "Ah!"

"…You're awake…" The caretaker says before she flips a page. Looking up for a moment, she glance at Negi with half-lid eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"…F-Fine… thank you…" The child teacher answered before he looks over his shoulder to see that the rest of the party members are all asleep… save for Makie, who probably went somewhere to do Kami knows what. "…How long was I out?"

"I say for about a few hours…" Yuki answers as she lifts herself on top of Sarah's head. "Negi-nii-sama sleeps like a rock."

"…D-do I now… hehehe…" Negi asks as he reddens from embarrassment. "…Ah! How long is it till the final? **Rumblerumblerumblerumble…** Eh?"

**SPLASH! **"KYAAAAA! NEGI-KUN! SAVE ME!" Makie exclaims as she, alone with the giant stone statue from before burst out from the lake near where the rest of them are, snapping all others up from the peaceful dreams only to have their eyes become saucer like at the reappearance of the golem.

"DAMN IT! THAT STONE THINGY IS BACK!" Asuna screams as she jumps into a defense position.

"IT'S A GOLEM!" Yue says correcting the other girl as she back steps a little. Being the only non-athletic Baka Ranger has its disadvantage.

"It must have fallen with us back then aru-yo!" Ku Fei exclaims as she also strike a defensive pose.

"…Shouldn't we help Makie-dono?" Kaede asks as she watch Makie flail her arms wildly, trying her best to loosen the golem's grip to no extent.

"Aycha…! What should we do now?" Konoka asks as she peeks out from Sarah's back… who has no idea how she got there in the first place.

"**Hohoho!**" The statue laugh as it look at the frighten Makie as well as the stiffen the Baka Rangers. What it really worrying is a certain reddish-blonde that looks annoyed.

"D-DON'T WORRY MY STUDENTS!" Negi exclaims as he rushed up to the front with his staff. "I'LL PROTECT YOU! SPIRITS OF LIGHT! GATHERS AND STRIKE DOWN MY FOE! TAKE THIS! MAGIC ARROWS!"

"**Nani!**" The statue exclaims as the others also stare in shock… not because of what their teacher had just done… but because of the huge letters that says 'silence' flow over Negi's head. "**…edo…**"

"Ma…" Kaede starts as she looks back at the kid; foreign stupidity as she knows has just stepped up a level.

"Magic arrow…?" Ku Fei asks with biddy eyes as she stares at Negi like he's crazy. Makie and the statue share a look before they both sweat dropped at him.

'Oh crap… I still don't have my magic power…!' Negi thought as he noticed the black circle that is still on his wrist.

'That baka…' Asuna and Sarah shared the same thought as Yuki stifle her giggles inside Sarah's pocket.

'Magic arrow…?' Yue thought suspiciously as her eyes narrowed just a bit. Konoka, of course, is still our lovable girl, completely clueless.

'**Hoho… that was close...**' The golem thought as it sweat dropped before its voice boomed out loud. "**HOHOHO! YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE HERE ALIVE! MIGHT AS WELL GIVE UP! IT TAKES THREE DAYS TO GET THROUGHT THE MAZE AND BACK!**"

"N-NANI!" Makie exclaims, completely forgetting her position for once as she gaped at the golem like a gold fish.

"…Three days…" Yue says as her brows furrowed in frustration and panic.

"WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT TO THE FINAL ARU!" Ku Fei shouts to Negi with panic in her voice as well. Kaede is being Kaede as well as Konoka… Sarah is a completely different case.

'You wish you geezer…' The caretaker thought as her left eye brow twitched a few times.

"E-EVERYONE! DON'T GIVE UP!" Negi shouts with black dotted eyes as he sweats bullets. "AS LONG AS I HAVE MY STAFF! I'LL USE MAGIC TO HELP US MUHHHHHHH!"

"H-HEY NEGI/NEGI-SAMA!" Sarah and Asuna exclaim as they both clap their hands over Negi's mouth.

"Eh? Magic?" Konoka asks only to be reassured that there is no such thing as magic… completely ignoring that a stone golem just stands a few yards away from them.

"A-ANYWAY! I CAN'T GIVE UP! WE _WON'T _GIVE UP!" Asuna shouts as determination sets into her eyes.

"WE'LL FIND A WAY TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE TOMORROW'S EXAM!" Sarah also says before glaring at her charge. "And if you ever make another stupid mistake like that… I'll squish you!"

"…H-hai… and Asuna-san! I know you were doing it for my sake as well…!" Negi says with tears of gratitude leaking from his eyes only to be smacked on the head by the girl.

"WRONG! A-ANYWAY! LET'S LOOK FOR AN EXIT!" Asuna says as her head turns this way and that.

"**HOHOHO! IT'S NO USE! THERE'S NO EXIT! THERE IS NO ESCAPE!**" '**But there's an elevator…**' The statue thought before it started to advance onto the party.

"Why don't I go and grab our stuff, while you guys go have some fun with the purdy golem?" Konoka said before she skipped off towards where all their equipment was kept. Just then, something caught Yue's eyes.

"LOOK!" The girl exclaims before taking another sip from a juice pack. "LOOK AT WHERE THE GOLEM'S NECK IS!"

"What?" Everyone chorused as they look at the indicated direction. And sure enough, there lies the book that they were searching for. How it's still dry is another mystery though…

(MX: Miracle of FanFiction )

"IS THAT THE BOOK OF MER-WHATEVERISH?**" **Asuna asks as she points a finger at said book.

'…That must have fallen with us back then…' Negi thought as he clearly recalling seeing the book falling with them.

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE TAKING THAT BOOK! MAKEI-SAN! KU FEI-SAN! KAEDE-SAN!" Yue exclaims as she pointed a finger at the book. "GO!"

"Roger!" The three girls chorused before they leaped into action… well, two of them anyway.

"I'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF A MEMBER OF THE CHINESE MARTIAL ARTS RESEARCH FACILITY!" Ku Fei shouts as she dashed forwards and lashed out with a powerful punch that created cracks in the golem's leg. "HYA!"

"**NANI!**" The golem exclaims as its hand loosens and Makie used that time to leap out and into Kaede's arms, but not before she uses her ribbon and snatched the book away. "**AAH! GIVE THAT BACK!**"

"KYAA! SUCCESSS!" Makie exclaims as she cuddles the book in her chest while Kaede carries her off bridle style. The ninja girl dashed out away from the golem the first second her feet touched the ground. The rest soon followed.

"A-Amazing!" Negi says before his eyes lit up. "THE BAKA RANGERS REALLY ARE AWESOME AT ATHLETICS!"

" OTSU! WE GOT THE BOOK! NOW WHAT?" Asuna asks as she steps up so she's side by side with Yue.

"WE LOOK FOR A SHORTCUT BACK TO THE SURFACE!" The stoic girl commanded as she started to bark orders while still finding time to sip her juice. "MAKIE-SAN! HOLD THAT BOOK! KU FEI-SAN AND KAEDE-SAN WILL SLOW THE GOLEM DOWN IF IT'S ABSOLUTLY NECESSARY! SARAH-SAN AND ASUNA-SAN! LOOK OUT FOR NEGI-SENSEI! KONOKA-SAN, GIVE ME MY BAG!"

'…Amazing… uuh! If I have my magic…' Negi thought as he looked at his staff. 'B-but if everyone finds out… I'll be deported back home… I've got no choice but to run for it!'

"AH! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!" Makie exclaims as a narrow bridge comes into view. It can fit about two people at a time… the only problem is, they DON'T have time. "NARROW BRIDGE UP AHEAD!"

"…KAEDE! GRAB MAKIE AND KONOKA AND TURN RIGHT! KU FEI, YUE LEFT! I'LL GO WITH ASUNA AND NEGI-SAMA FOR THE BRIDGE. EVERYTHING CLEAR?" Sarah barked as she noticed that both ways leaded to the opposite side.

"YES MA'AM!" Kaede and Ku Fei exclaims before they both grabbed their respective escort(s) and separated the first and only cross road they come across. Asuna, Sarah, and Negi continue down towards and onto the bridge. Like all other places in the library, the bridge is framed by tall book shelves that are a few feet away from the bridge itself, giving just enough room for the golem to move, but not fast.

"**I TOLD YOU THERE'S NO ESCAPE! JUST GIVE UP AND LET ME CATCH YOU!**" The golem says as it charged after the group that went for the bridge.

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" Asuna shouts as she sticks her tongue out at it. With that, she continues to dash down the long yet narrow bridge… only to find that there is no surface below her but water…? "What the…! EEK!"

Responding in no time, Sarah quickly picked up her 'escorts' and starts to run on the book shelves as she picks up speed, making Asuna's eyes to budge as Negi's jaw drop but for entirely different reasons.

"S-S-S-SARAH-SAN! I'D TOLD YOU NO WALL RUNNING! I STILL HAVEN'T REMEMBERED WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!"

"TOO BAD!" Sarah says playfully before she tosses the two 'escorts' forward with enough strength that she's sure they'll make back to the other side before jumping into mid air and collecting a gigantic ball of magic on top of her head. "EAT THIS!"

"**SH-SHIMATA!**" The golem exclaims as it was smacked backward after getting hit head first by that magic blast.

"HMPH! SERVE YOU RIGHT!" Sarah says triumphal as she also landed onto the other side.

"HEY GUYS! LOOK! AN EMERGENCY EXIT!" Makie shouts not far away from the trio as she points at a door that has the mark 'exit' on top of it.

"…then WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS OPENING IT!" Asuna asks as she dashed towards the exit with Negi and Sarah just a step behind.

"It says… 'what is the past tense of 'read'?'" Yue says, causing Asuna to trip and slide face first over towards the other.

"…Why are they asking this at a time like this aru?" Ku Fei asks as Kaede send a flying kick at the golem, who somehow caught up to them. "Oh wait! I know this! It's read! **Slide!** YATA!"

"WOW! SUGOI!" Makie says as the door slid open with no problem.

"NO TIME! INSIDE!" Sarah shouts as she pushed the rest of the group inside before picking up a confused Konoka and dashed inside with Kaede not far behind.

"**W-WAIT!**"

"Don't tell me, but is it because of the book?" Makie asks as she held up the book.

"I don't know! I just felt smarter all of a sudden…!" Ku Fei answered honestly, she did recall holding the book for a few seconds as Makie slipped before.

"EH? NOW WHAT!" Asuna exclaims as she witnesses a series of winding stairs that lead all the way up to Kami knows where.

"A SPIRAL STAIR CASE!" Yue exclaims as she takes another sip of her juice.

"CAN WE EVEN CLIMB THAT!" Konoka asks as her eyes widen at the sheer amount of steps that are visible for now.

"JUST CLIMB!" Makie shouted as the golem broke into the entrance and is now slowly advancing onto them.

"**IT'S FUTILE! GIVE THAT BOOK BACK!**" The golem bellowed only to sweat drop as it watched the group charging up the stairs, leaving behind a trail of dust in their wake. "**F-FAST!**"

"EEEESH! THIS IS EVEN HARDER THAN CLUB TRAINING!" Makie whines as she already starts to pant. "SOMEONE CARRY ME!"

"NO TIME! JUST RUN!" Ku Fei sang as a heart float out at the end of the sentence and she held her hands high above her head and let the sleeves flap against her arms.

"**GIVE THAT BOOK BACK!**" The statue shouts as it also starts to climb the stair, abide more slowly.

"NEVER! OOF!" Ku Fei shouts only to run into Kaede, "EH," making her push Sarah forward, "AH," who in turn pushes Konoka forward, "AYCHA," who accidentally tripped Asuna, "WHAT THE," who grabbed Yue, "AH," who lost balance and pushed Makie, "EEK," who also lost balance and pushed forward at Negi, whose face, unlucky, smashed into the stone wall that was the reason why everyone stopped at that very moment, "OUCH!"

"WHY IS THERE ANOTHER WALL!" Asuna curse as she rubs at her shine.

"This one says 'what is the value of 'x' in the diagram below?'" Yue says as she reads the inscription on the wall.

"…I know! X equals 46 degrees!" Kaede suddenly answered as she held the book high above her head. The expedition cheered as the wall slide inward, and soon everyone was on their merry way once again. This process repeats itself quite a few times. Each time a different area, and each time a different Baka Ranger answered them, with or without the book. They were slowly making their way to the end of the stairs as everyone rejoiced and double their pace… only to watch in horror as Yue tripped on a root.

"AH!"

"YUE-CHAN/YUE-SAN/YUE!"

"I-I caught my foot there… oh this tree roots…" Yue says as her face scrunch up in a show of pain.

"Y-YOU ALRIGHT!" Kaede asks from the head of the group as she looks down at the short girl.

"N-Negi-sensei… please go on without me…" Yue says as she held up the book for the teacher to take. "As long as the book is safe… we'll be out of the lowest rank…"

"I… I CAN'T DO THAT!" Negi exclaims before he crouch in front of the injured girl. "HERE! I'LL CARRY YOU!"

"…Un…" Yue blushes as she climb onto the child… only to blush even more as Negi falls face first into the stair. "…I guess you can't do it…"

"NO TIME!" Sarah suddenly shouts as she lift up Yue and toss her towards Kaede, who catches her and said 'nin-nin' at the same time. "GOT TO GO!"

"H-HEY YOU ALRIGHT!" Asuna asks as she and Negi was ushered up the stairs by a frantic Sarah, who keeps an eye on the ever advancing statue.

"H-HAI!" And so, the group continues to answer more questions as they stop once in a while to look at those annoying stone walls as well as the stupid golem. But of course, sometimes they can't help but stare, for who in their right mind would put 'what is the name of this thing' and show a picture of a badly drown flower to them… but hey, thats life…

"**BLEEP!** EH?" Looking down at her cell phone, Yue's face lit up as she sees two bars on the signal bar. "I'VE GOT SOME RECEPTION! I'M GOING TO CALL ABOVE GROUND FOR SOME HELP!"

"A-Above ground?" Makie asks as she pants from all the running they'd done.

"A-AH! LOOK EVERYONE, AN EXPRESS ELEVATOR ALL THE WAY TO THE TOP FLOOR!" Negi suddenly exclaims as he points a finger at the end of the stairs. And sure enough, there it is! Lo and behold, an elevator that reaches all the way to the top!

"Where did that come from?" Ku Fei asks with biddy eyes before she shrugged and pushed the up bottom.

"C-can we get back up with this?" Konoka asks as she lean against Sarah, who looks like nothing happened as the caretaker arch an eye brow at the girl.

"I don't know… **DIN!** But we're about to find out!" Yue says as the elevator's doors opened. "EVERYONE IN!"

"A-ALRIGHT! WE MADE IT! NOW LET'S GO!" Asuna shouts as she pushes the bottom that marks '1F' with a grin… onto to stare at a voice says the one sentence that no one wants to hear at a time like this…: "Over weight!"

"…N-NOOOOOO!" All party members exclaim with their eyes turn into saucers will their mouth hang wide open.

"M-MOVE!" Sarah suddenly shouts as she produces several chains of kunais, hand some to Kaede, and the two throw them all down at once… except that the voice still says the same thing…: "OVER WEIGHT!"

"IIIIEEEEEEEEE!" The party members exclaim again as tears now starts to gather around their eyes. They were looking at each other and start to get all sorts of ideas…

"H-Hey, Asuna… how much do you weight?" Makie asks as said girl gape and glare at her.

"I-I'M NOT HEAVY OR FAT! You should ask Ku Fei!"

"A-ASUNA! JUST BECAUSE I EAT A LOT DOESN'T MEAN I'M FAT! ASK KAEDE!"

"…Ma… I'm probably having less fat than all of you combined… ask Sarah…"

"H-HEY! JUST BECAUSE I CARRIED ALL THOSE THINGS DOESN'T MEAN I'M FAT! Ask Yue!"

"…No way… ask Konoka…"

"Aycha… I'm not fat!"

"Guys!" Negi suddenly exclaims as he puts on foot out of the elevator and the notice of over weight stopped. "Look! We're only off by a little bit! Let's see what unneeded things we can throw away!"

The girls look at one another before they nodded, and start to take off their clothing.

"AWAWAWA! THAT'S NOT…!" Negi starts only to get smacked in the face by a shoe. From who, he can't tell thanks too all that madness.

"SHUT UP AND CLOSE YOUR EYES!" All the girls exclaim as Negi slaps both hands over his eyes and stood as still as possible. Yuki, during all the chaos, had floated behind and hid herself in Sarah's hair, which is thick enough to hide her efficiently. Once all the jackets, shoes, shirts, and skirts are off, Asuna pushed the bottom once more… only to hear: "OVER WEIGHT!"

"OUSOOOOOOOO!" The girls exclaimed again as they soon starts to take off their bras and panties and socks. (MX: I'm in HEAVEN!) Throwing those out too, Asuna once again tries to push the bottom…: "OVER WEIGHT!"

"NO USE! JUST AS WE THOUGHT!" All party members exclaim as tears now freely jetted from their eyes as everyone shared the same expression. Just then, a large stone hand appears at the stairs, and soon the golem's head follows.

"**OHOHO! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!**" It says with a triumphant tone as it slowly raised itself up.

(RSP: why didn't the nosebleeding force him off the stairs?)

(MX: he can't see detail, its infra-red)

"IIIIIYYYAAAAAANN!" All the girls excluding Sarah shouts with tears jetting out of their eyes like twin fountains as they cover themselves as best them as they can. Just then, Negi charged out of the elevator and held the staff high.

"N-NEGI!" Makie exclaims as she watches the teacher strike a defensive pose at the statue.

"MINA! PLEASE GO AHEAD WITHOUT ME AND TAKE THE EXAM! I'LL HOLD IT OFF AND CATCH UP LATER!" The child says with determination as he lower himself further.

"NEGI! YOU…!" Asuna starts as she looks at the kid's back. '…You can't use magic yet!'

"Damn it! GET BACK IN HERE NOW!" Sarah shouts as she tries to pull him in, only to have her hand smack away by Negi's staff. "WHA!"

"I'll defend my students no matter what… so please go on without me…" Negi says before he twirled his staff and held it high in front of him. "GOLEM! I'LL BE YOUR OPPONENT!"

"**HOHOHO! YOU'VE GOT ADMIRABLE COURAGE!**" It says before it raises one giant hand and shot it forward towards the child. "**TAKE THIS!**"

"DON'T!" A voice shouts as a hand grabbed Negi and pulled him out of range.

"AH!" Looking back, he sees himself being held by no one but Asuna. "A-ASUNA-SAN!"

"WHY DO YOU THINK WE CAME TO A PLACE SO DANGEROUS LIKE THIS!" The girl snapped as she glared at Negi. "If you're gone, then it's pointless to avoid being last!"

"B-BUT THE GOLEM-!"

"SCREW THE GOLEM! IT'S ALL THAT BOOKS FAULT!" Konoka snapped as she held the book above her head, ready to toss it when it's snatched out of her hand. "EH?"

"A-AH! THE BOOK!" Negi shouts as Sarah reared back her arm with the book tightly clenched in her hand.

"AH!" Ku Fei exclaims as she held up an arm and tried to stop Sarah.

"…" Yue stare as the book was poised for a mighty throw.

"…" Makie's eyes widen as what's about to happen registered into her mind.

"…I knew it…" Kaede mumbled as she sweat dropped.

"SCREW THIS! WE'RE GOING UP!" With that, she threw the book with all her might at the golem… which is a lot, and watch in satisfaction as it smacked against its face with a resounding **SMACK! **

"**OH! AAAHHH! S-SHIMATA!**" It cursed as it loose its balance and starts a long descend all the way down to the bottom of the stairs…

"Limit acceptable…" The voice says as the sign **din**-ed okay.

"AH! IT STOPPED!" Makie says happily before the entire group jumped into the elevator happily. As the elevator starts its trip up to the surface, all the members sank onto their rare and breathe a collective sigh of relief.

"I thought we're doomed for back there aru." Ku Fei says as she scratches the back of her head.

"The Library Island is terrifying!" Makie says with spirals instead of eyes.

"I thought it was fun!" Konoka says as a heart appears after the sentence.

"G-guys… the book…" Negi says before he got whacked in the head by his own caretaker.

"Baka… it doesn't matter. Besides, we're all safe ne?" Sarah says before something registered in her mind. "Oh, that's right… COVER YOUR EYES YOU PERVERT!"

"KYAAAH! NEGI-KUN/NEGI/NEGI-BOUZO!" **SMACK!**

"WHY ME!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Where are they?" Ayaka asks as she bits her nail as the Baka Rangers and their sensei continues to be missing. Right now, everyone is already taking their seats for the final exam as a substitute already took Negi's place for it.

"Daijobou… they'll be fine." Chizuru whispered to her and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

'T-this isn't good… even if there are only five Baka Rangers, with them all getting five, our score will be reduced greatly…' Ayaka thought as a thought bubble of the Baka Rangers' chibi version laugh at her. 'And then there's Konoka-san… where is she!' A bubble with chibi-Konoka skipping around inside with a carefree smile on her face while humming happily. 'Finally, Sarah-san… DAMN THAT PERSON! SHE MUST'D KIDNAPPED NEGI-SENSEI ALL FOR HERSELF!' A bubble of chibi-Sarah with a tied up chibi-Negi next to her while laughing evilly. 'THAT MEANS ME AND NEGI-SENSEI'S FUTURE…!' A bubble with Negi and Ayaka holding hands while wearing wedding gowns shattered into millions of pieces in one second. 'I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!' Suddenly standing up, Ayaka turned around and addressed the whole classroom. "MINA-SAN! I'M EXPECTING YOU ALL TO EXERT AN EXTRA FIFTEEN PERCENT ON TODAY'S FINAL!"

"EEEEEEEHHH!"

"T-that's impossible…" Haruna says with a sweat drop.

"Eh, what should I do!" Fumika moaned as she lean back into her chair in defeat.

"AH! They're right there!" Natsumi suddenly exclaims as she flatten herself against the window.

"EH!"

"WHERE!"

"THERE! GO BAKA RANGERS!"

"EVERYONE, BACK TO YOUR SEATS!"

"HAI!"

Outside at the entrance of the building, the Baka Rangers plus three (and a half) panted at all the running around school, with Kaede carrying Yue while Sarah carrying Konoka. Yuki had to stay in the dorm after a short trip to get clothing. Of course, the first impression she has of Kamo is… well, she don't like him.

"Aya, late I see…" Shizuna says as she walks toward the group with a smile on. "A separate room was prepared for you guys. The examiner is…"

"No other than me!" Nita suddenly appears out of nowhere and starts to drag all seven girls into the building. "YOU GUYS ARE COMING WITH ME NOW!"

"LIKE WE HAVE A CHOICE!" They all whine as they were dragged into a room.

"GOOD LUCK GUYS! Because of me… the magic book was lost…" Negi, who'd follow them so far, shouted after them as the group was just about to enter the room.

"Don't worry aru!" Ku Fei says with a beaming smile.

"Even without it, we'll try hard!" Makie says as she stifles a yawn.

"Clear your mind, and the flame will cool!" Kaede says as she puts Yue down.

"Thanks for tagging along though, Negi-sensei!" Yue says with a small bow before she limbed over to an empty seat.

"I'll see you later Negi-kun!" Konoka says with a wave and a wink before she also takes a seat.

"Negi-sama, don't worry, I'm the one that threw it away." Sarah says with a small smile before she turned her back on him. "Go get some rest. You'll need it."

"…Negi…" Asuna starts as she puts a hand on his shoulder. "It'll all be fine! We'll somehow pull out from the last place."

"…Asuna-san…" Negi mumbled as a worried frown appeared on his face…

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Even if we say that…" Ku Fei mumbled as she gives off a huge yawn.

"W-why math…?" Kaede asks as for once, both her eyes are open.

"…" Yue is sort of dosing off next to Kaede as she starts to nod.

"My mind can't concentrate…" Makie whined as she resisted the urge to smack herself.

"…sleepy…" Asuna mumbled as she looked at the test questions one by one. Answering some by auto pilot and leave those that are confusing for later. Konoka meanwhile is smiling a tired smile as she writes answers down with half-lid eyes. Sarah is also writing answers down… but she's pinching herself once every now and then to keep herself awake.

Negi can only watch through the window with a worried expression as he wonders at his options. 'What should I do… everyone's tired… even SARAH is tired…' Just then, a small wind picked up as Negi once again felt rejuvenated. "AH! The seal wore off! Alright…!" Producing a small white flower, Negi held it to his face as he starts a chant. "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Aroma of Flower, To My Allies, Restore Their Energy and Vitality With a Soft Wind… Refresh…" Finishing the chant, he held the flower towards the girls as it started to glow and a small wind picked up, washing over the seven girls as each and every one of them started to feel energy coursing through them once again.

'Wha…?' Asuna wonders as her mind become a lot clearer.

'This… feels nice…' Konoka thought as her eyes fully opened as she starts to scribble answers at a faster rate.

'Smelled nice…' Makie thought as she starts to answer all the questions she skipped.

'I suddenly felt enthusiastic…' Ku Fei thought as a small smile appeared on her lips.

'I'm not sleepy anymore…' Yue thought as she stops nodding and starts answering.

'My head is clear…' Kaede thought as she close her eyes for a second to enjoy the wind.

'…Negi-sama… arigatou…' Sarah thought as a smile grace her lips and she increased her rate of answering to almost as fast as Konoka. 'Now then… time to finish this…'

'That's all I can do for now…' Negi thought as he watches as everyone starts to write at a faster rate. 'Mina… gonbadei!'

> > > > > > > > > > 

Time had past quickly as now the tests of the Baka Rangers plus two (minus Negi) are now in the hands of Shizuna as she continues to mark them. A smile play on her lips as she continued to see the progress the made. Just then, the principal walked in and limped his way over to her. "S-Shizuna-sensei… might massaging my back?"

"Iie, not at all." The woman says as she instructed him to lie down and she started on her work, only to gasp at all the tension she felt in them. "Oh my… what WERE you doing?"

"Hohoho… well… hm?" Konoemon stopped as he noticed the stack of paper lying on the desk. "Are those…?"

"Hai, it's Asuna and the other's test." Shizuna answered with a proud smile. "They're doing fine so far."

"Oh… soka… and thanks for the massage, I'll grade them…" And so, the test winds up in the principal's hands…

> > > > > > > > > > 

A large amount of students are gathered around a large flat screen television that was hanging from the ceiling as they awaited for their results…

"Man… our school turns into a festival every time this happens…" Asuna mumbled as she looks around her with an annoyed look.

"It's coming soon aru!" Ku Fei says as she bounces from foot to foot.

"I wonder if we'll be okay… I mean Negi-kun did try his best…" Makie moaned as she stares at the screen.

"I wonder… we did study… but it was only for one day…" Yue says as she glanced over to the child teacher. Negi, having heard that, dropped his head as a frown replaced his eagerness.

"Hey!" Asuna says as she tapped at his head with a fist. "Keep your head up! We'd done all we could ne?"

"Negi-bouzo, I'm pretty confident about it. You should be too." Kaede says with she bent down to Negi's eye level and regarded him with one open eye.

"Ma, don't worry too much. I'm sure everything will be fine." Sarah says with a small smile, but on the inside, a chibi-Sarah is jumping around with anxiety.

"**Mina-san! Thank you for the wait! We'll now be announcing the score of this term's final!**" The screen suddenly changed to show a girl with twin pig tails with a mike in her hand and a beaming smile on her face. "**Eighth grade's average is about 73.4 this year. For the midterm, it was 76.1, so it's a bit hard ne?**"

"QUIT MESSING AROUND!"

"ANNOUNCE THE SCORE ALREADY!"

"MOU! I'M WORRIED!"

"**OKAY, OKAY! Just trying to lighten the mood! Sheesh!**" The girl says before she held up a clip board and look down at it. "**Alright, the first place is… (Drum roll) … class A-…!**"

"Eh! Could it be!" Negi asks as his hope sky rocketed at that moment.

"**-F! WITH AVERAGE 80.8**"

"…We didn't make it… But there are still other places!" Makie says as her hope lit up again.

"**Second place! Class A-…**"

"Alright!" Kaede says as she clenches her jaw.

"Class A… class A…" Asuna mumbled as she clenches her fists.

"**-S! WITH AVERAGE 78.9**" All the Baka Rangers face faulted before picking themselves up.

"There's the next one!" Yue says as her eyes harden with determination.

> > > > > > > > > > 

"T-this can't be right! She's already announcing the tenth!" Ayaka asks as she watched from Chisame's laptop.

"This is bad…" The 'onee-chan' of the class, Chizuru says as she bit her lower lip.

"**The eleventh place…!**"

> > > > > > > > > > 

"WHY ISN'T 2-A COMING OUT!" Makie asks as her eyes starts to tear up.

"D-don't worry yet, there are three classes…" Ku Fei says, although she's not so sure herself.

"**The twenty-second class…** **Second grade, P class! 70.8**"

"WAAAH! THIS DOESN'T LOOKS GOOD!" Sarah says as she starts to panic.

"If the next isn't 2-A…" Yue whispered as she chews the inside of her cheeks.

"...we'll be last…" Kaede finishes the sentence as she bite at her finger.

'I wonder if it's the right thing to throw away that book now…' Sarah thought as she guilt starts to rise up.

"**The next one is the booby prize!**"

"2-A…!" Makie says as she clenches her fist. Suddenly, she find her courage as determination sets in. "2-A… 2-A! 2-A! 2-A!"

"…2-A! 2-A! 2-A!" The whole Baka Rangers soon joined in, which then dragged the presented members of 2-A into it also as the announcer paused for effect.

"**The twenty-third place is… 69.5! Eighth grade, class K!**"

"…Nani…?" Asuna asks as the whole Baka Rangers turns into white marble statues.

"…Not good…" Sarah says with her jaws almost touching the floor.

"That means…" Negi says before…

"WE **WERE _LAST?_**" The whole campus trembled at the amazing volume of the class of 2-A as they cried in shock and disappointment.

"A-Average of 69.4... we're only off by .1!" Konoka says as she blinked at the monitor of Chisame's laptop.

"…No way… only 0.1 more…" Ayaka says as she starts to blame herself. "Why can't I get one more problem right… JUST ONE MORE!"

"Ma, ma… you've done enough…" Chizuru says as she hugs the class president to comfort her. "We'd got ten percent more than usual right?"

"DEMO! My Negi-sensei is…!"

"…Negi-sensei…" Nodoka whispered as Ayaka openly cried into the shoulder of Chizuru while Natsumi also joined her best friend to comfort the poor girl.

> > > > > > > > > > 

Later, we found the duo consisted of Negi and Sarah walking towards the train station with all their stuff in hand. Both have their own thoughts in mind.

'Just… one more problem…' Sarah thought as she sighs in self defeat and guilt.

'…Onee-chan… I'm coming home now… the training didn't work out…' Negi thought as he paused at the front gate of Mahora and glance over his shoulder. 'Even though everyone tried hard… I'm happy.'

"Ma… it was fun…" Sarah says as she tried an optimistic approach to cheer her charge up.

"…Hai… it was fun…" Negi says before he turns fully towards the school and gives a formal bow at the waist.

"Aniki… don't worry. I'm sure it'll be alright." Kamo says as he climbs onto Negi's shoulder.

"Negi-nii-sama, don't blame yourself too much. You did your best." Yuki says as she climb out of Sarah's traveling cloak's breast pocket. "Beside, I always want to see Wales… you can show me around ne?" The elf says trying to cheer her new found friend up as a smiled to herself, which disappeared as she receives no reply.

"Let's go…" Sarah can only watch with a sad smile before she starts to walk away.

"Hai…"

> > > > > > > > > > 

At the Mahora Campus Train Station, Negi and co. had just passed the gate leading to the platforms when the unexpected happens.

"NEGI!" Asuna shouts as she leaps over the gate and tackled Negi from behind. "G-GOMENASAI! I SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER!"

"…Don't worry about it… Asuna-san. You guys did your best ne?" Negi says as he turns around and flash Asuna an encouraging smile. "…I'm the one that failed as a teacher."

"That's not true!" The baka red says with a frown on her face.

"…Don't blame yourselves too much… I'm the one that tossed the book away." Sarah says with a sad smile, making both Asuna and Negi to look at her with wide eyes.

"…Daijobou… you shouldn't rely on magic too much ne?" Negi says with a smile, a genuine one at that.

"DEMO-!" Asuna starts only to be cut off by the kid himself.

"I appreciate what you did very much… and the rest of the class as well…" Negi says before he put that sad smile on again. "The time was short… but I was able to study on many things…"

"You shouldn't give up that easily…"

"Oh? What are you suggesting?" Sarah asks as she looked at Asuna with confusion.

"Are you really alright with that?" Asuna asks as she bent down to Negi's eye level. "You want to become a Magi-whatever right? You'll catch up to your father right?"

"Ane-san… Aniki didn't want to-" Kamo begins onto be cut off again.

"…I don't want to give up…" Negi says only to drop his head, "I don't want to give up… but… GOODBYE!" Without warning, the child charged into the train station, leaving behind a stunned Sarah and a surprised Asuna.

"HEY!" Asuna leaps into action as she tackled the kid once more, hugging him from behind as she restrained his movement. "BAKA! Didn't I say not to go!"

"…Asuna…san…"

"NEGI-SENSEI!" Nodoka yelled as she runs towards the trio. She reached the gate only to be stopped, ran into it, tripped, and flips backward and falls onto her rear.

"Ara…" Asuna, Negi, and Sarah chorused with sweat drops appearing on their head as they stare at the librarian.

"…Negi-sensei…" Nodoka starts as she brush herself off and clenched her fist. "…P-PLEASE don't go… I want you here! …Forever… and ever…"

"Miyazaki-san…" Negi murmured as he looks at the quiet and usually shy girl.

"If Negi-sensei goes… I'll…" Nodoka stopped and look away, not entirely sure what she'll do. The words 'I'll go with you' almost went out without her realizing it.

"Honya-chan…" Asuna stare at the girl as she looks from Negi to Nodoka, to Negi, and back.

"…don't try anything stupid…" Sarah says even knowing full well what the girl was about to say.

"That's not…!"

"NEGI-KUN!" A voice shouts, interrupting Nodoka as all members turn to find the rest of Baka Rangers and the Library Expedition running towards them. "MATTE!"

"Mina…" Asuna whispered as she watches everyone jumped over the gate and rushing over to the stunned child. Sarah regards all this with a stoic expression before she allows a small smile to grace her lips.

"THAT'S MEAN NEGI-KUN!" Makie whines as she glomped the poor kid.

"Leaving without saying anything…" Haruna says, although a smile is present on her face.

"I'll just ask ji-chan to give you another chance!" Konoka says as she bent down to look at the silent kid.

"Work hard towards your goal Negi-bouzo!" Kaede says with her ever relaxed smile on. But this one has a hint of encouragement in it.

"I'll fight together with you aru!" Ku Fei says as a flame blazed in her eyes.

"Get our signatures and ask for it formally." Yue suggested, for once, allowing emotion to show on her face as she stared right into Negi's wide eyes.

"Negi-sensei…" Nodoka starts as she also tried to climb the gate. But being book smart but some what shy, she's not very good with athletics. In other words, she slipped and fell. If it weren't for Sarah, she'd hurt herself… but she doesn't remember someone else behind her…

"Ah… you…" Sarah says as she glances over Nodoka's shoulder at the new comer.

"Hohoho, daijobou des ka?" A voice old yet merry asks the shy girl, who gasps as she looks up into the eyes of the most important person in the whole campus…

"How about it? Negi-kun?" Makie asks as they finished agreeing on one idea to make Negi stay as their sensei.

"Ne? It sounds good to me aru!" Ku Fei full-heartily agreed.

"Did someone call?" A voice asks as its owner sets a surprised Nodoka down.

"Eh? Principal!"

"Oji-chan!"

"Sorry…" Konoemon starts as he considerably paled. "… I was grading the late group's paper… and I was late to submit them…"

"Then…" Asuna begins as she looks at the old man.

"… that means…" Kaede says as she tilts her head towards one side.

"…we weren't…" Yue's eyes widen as the meaning set it.

"…we weren't last…?" Sarah asks as her eyes widen and her mouth hangs open.

"T-that's right…" Konoemon says as he prepares himself for the worst. "The final result didn't include Asuna-chan and the others' grades."

"Really?" Konoka asks with a blank expression for once.

"But adding our grades won't…" Ku Fei says with a defeated smile on her face.

"Well then, should we announce them right now?" The principal asks as he produced a stack of paper out. "First off… Sasaki Makie… average 66."

"Eh! Ouso!" The pink-haired girl squeak as her eyes shines with hope. "YADA!"

"It's okay to be dedicated to athletics… but study more ne?"

"Ah… ehehehe…"

"Next, Ku Fei, 67! Nagase Kaede… 65."

"Oh…" The duo gasps before they start to bounce around in glee. "WE DID IT! WE DID IT!"

"Next off, Ayase Yue… 67... so study a little more seriously ne?"

"…Dream on…" The short girl says, although a smile is now playing at her lips.

"Lastly, Kagurazaka Asuna… 71."

"Eh…?"

"You did try very hard didn't you Asuna-chan."

"SUGOI!" Konoka exclaims as she glomps the stunned girl.

"NICE!" Makie cheered as Ku Fei 'ooh' and 'ah' at her.

"Then…"

Back at the school, the screen suddenly says that 'due to principal missing several grades… scores are being recalculated…'

"Eh?"

"Nani?"

"What's this about…?"

"**The mark had being recalculated… With the grade of seven unincluded people from 2-A, 2-A's average is 80.4! With this, 2-A's new rank is… SECOND PLACE!**"

"…Eh…?" Ayaka exclaim in disbelieves before the whole 2-A erupts in cheers. People clap at them as other congratulate them. Oh heck, even some envy them. But all in all… they're happy for them.

As back in the train station, the Baka Rangers and Library Expedition celebrate at the newly acquired rank. However, a certain child is still doubtful.

"Demo… we didn't have the book…"

"You mean this?" Konoemon says as he held up a book. "If reading something like this makes you smarter, you're happy to try!"

Taking the book from him, Sarah flips it open and read a few page before her eyes budge from their sockets. "N-nani…"

"Eh?" Taking the book from the caretaker, Asuna also read a few lines before… "A… shopping list…?"

"Ehehe… sorry about that. I think I'd mess up the book with something else…" The principal chuckles as he slowly back away from a certain ticked off vampire, who's radiating a huge killer intent with Kami knows what in her head.

"…You… YOU OLD FART! I'LL KILL YOU!" Sarah exclaim as she literally chased out Konoemon, who somehow despite his old age, ran like the wind.

"AAAHH! SARAH-CHAN! DON'T KILL MY GRANDPA!" Konoka exclaimed playfully as she also joined in the chase. The rest just laughed at the display of speed and the opportunity to learn more about what went through Sarah's mind… well, the horror of it anyway.

'If the principal had the magic book…that means the thing at the Library Island… were all the principal's…' Negi thought as his eyes widen from the realization. '…I think I've got a headache.'

"OHOHO! SARAH-CHAN! WHAT'S THE MATTER! CAN'T CATCH AN OLD MAN LIKE ME?"

"GAAAAAHH! I'LL SLICE YOU INTO PIECES!"

"AYCHA! THIS IS FUN!"

'Fufufu… I'll enjoy my stay with them…' Yuki thought as she peeked from Sarah's pocket and get a front row seat of the chase… literally. 'But first… I think I'm going to puke…'

"Hey! That means I can stay!" Negi asks as he follows the chase with his head turning here and there.

"HOHOHO! 2-A IS THE NICE CLASS NE!" The principal laugh as Sarah magically pulled out a bokken and starts to swing like crazy… wait, she is crazy.

"AH! HAHAHA! HAI!" Negi exclaims happily before he felt a hand on his head.

"For now on… look forward to the third year… please take care of us ne?" Asuna says with a wink as she ruffles Negi's already messy hair.

"…HAI!"

"NOW THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Makie suddenly exclaimed as she glomped the kid once again.

"It was a great comeback!" Kaede says as she folded her arms behind her.

"NEGI-BOUZO IS THE BEST ARU-YO!" Ku Fei says as she followed Makie's example and glomped the poor kid.

"NEGI-KUN!" Konoka, having abandoned the chase, joined the dog pile as she also adds her weight onto it.

"HAHA! NEGI-BOUZO!" Haruna laughed as she also adds her weight onto the pile.

"AH! N-NEGI-SENSEI!" Nodoka squeaked out as she watches Negi getting squashed by her classmates.

"M-MINA-SAN! HAHA… I CAN'T BREATH!"

"H-HEY! GET OFF HIM! YOU'RE CRUSHING HIM!"

"STUPID OLD FART! GET BACK HERE!"

"HOHO! KONO-CHAN! HELP YOUR POOR DEFENSELESS JI-CHAN!"

" NO WAY! YOU PROBABLY DESERVED IT!"

"G-GET OFF ME! KU FEI-CHAN!"

" NO WAY! HAHAHA!"

"…Life… is good." Kaede says to Kamo as the ermine crawled onto her shoulder and smoke at a chocolate cigarette. '…Now I wonder what's for dinner…'

…And so, another day, another adventure, the life of one Negi Springfield is about to begin… If you thought the beginning of this whole this is the start, you're so wrong…

"PLEASE TAKE CARE OF US NEGI-SENSEI!"

> > > > > > > > > > 

(EDITORS NOTE: Under the current situation I am saying this of my own free will and am not being forced into anything ahem… "watch Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu, because it is the best and cant be beat, go Suzumiya go")

MX: you SOAB why the hell did you make it that long?

APH: hehe, I got the inspiration, and I couldn't stop writing

MX: damn sagaefghwerhfad

APH: Well, too bad. Now then, back to official business.

Sarah: What official business?

APH: The whole voting thing. Still, **ASUNA-TIME ARC! YES OR NO! **End of school-trip arc.

Eva: Well, hopefully it'll be another few weeks before he starts the torturing again.

MX: We're flattered. But don't bet on that ne?

Whole Negima Cast: …We need a vacation…

APH: Oh! One more thing… (Grab MX and force him to bow) GOMEN FOR THE TARDYNESS!


	13. Last Day of School

MX: I , um as the editor would like you to know that the slow uhh… updates are the full responsibility of the author himself. So if there are any complaints please voice them directly to him and DON'T HURT ME! (starts sobbing)…please…

SARAH: shouldn't someone go and help him?

EVA: nah he'll be fine. Its not like they're gonna rape him or anything

MX: (Run around in circle) SOMEBODY HELP ME! NO! don't you dare go down there NOO DESU

EVA: (sweat drops) ah….

APH: (just randomly walks in) so I miss anything

MX: NOOO! (Dodge a axe but got hit by a kunai)

APH: well that's great to hear, but you didn't have to shout

MX: (Struggle under a dog pile) NOOOO get offa me!

SARAH: I'm gonna go and help him

EVA: good idea…

APH:(apparently still clueless) hey, am I missing something here? Oi guys(shouts to the backs of Sarah and EVA) guys?

RSP: I think I'm beginning to agree with Random observer #1 and #2

Random observer #1: welcome to the dark side my friend

Random observer #2: RSP (inhales/exhales) I am your fa…

s

RSP: (slaps RO#2) don't even think about it

Disclaimer: YOU KNOW WHAT'S HERE!

(Chibi disclaimer: if that wasn't to the usual standard blame it entirely on APH. Someone was too lazy to do what he was supposed to so I had to instead)

> > > > > > > > > >

Things are relatively calm after the whole final incident. The students are slowly preparing for the summer vacation, which will arrive in about another week. Yuki, the dorm's newest resident, was doing fairly well in hiding herself. Being just about the right size, she can be passed off as a doll if no one studied her too carefully. Still, she also received a new wardrobe, a gift from Sarah as well as a reluctant Evangeline. She's also quite a happy elf, if not overly polite sometimes. She also carries with her a silver cross that's almost as tall as she is. There are engraving of the elements on the cross, starting from wind on the top, water to the left, ground to the bottom, fire to the right, and holy in the middle. No one is sure exactly what they're there for, but they're fine with it as long as Yuki doesn't demonstrate her power on any students.

…That is, Kamo excluded. But so far, he hasn't done anything that's offensive to the elf, much to Asuna and Sarah's disappointment.

Negi and Co. are deciding on this year's school trip. Of course, he already has a destination in mind, and having the full support of pretty much everyone in the class, there's no arguing as to where they're going.

This year, they are going to Kyoto!

…Or they would be….

"EEEEEEEHHHH! THE SCHOOL TRIP TO KYOTO IS CANCELED!" Negi exclaim as the devastating news took its toll on the kid. Negi, having been filled with hope, was now crushed as he somehow drifted himself over to a corner and assumed a fettle position. "…C-cancelled…"

"…Any particular reason as to that?" Sarah asks as Yuki rest herself on her head while Kamo busy himself with trying to cheer his aniki up.

"…It can't be helped… things aren't going well in Kyoto at this period of time." Konoemon says as he strokes his bread. "I had Takamichi do some traveling to Kyoto recently, and the news he received aren't that good… and besides, they don't want you to go… _he_ doesn't want you to go…"

"Surely there's something you can do…" Sarah says as she glances at her heart-broken charge. "…And who's this 'he' you're talking about?"

"…mm… there might be someway…" The principal says as he reaches into his drawer and retrieve a letter. "If Negi-kun can deliver this to the Eastern Headquarters, then things should be okay."

"…What's his deal?" A voice asks, making Sarah and Konoemon turn to the door. Evangeline AK McDowell walked into the room with Chachamaru in toll as she tilted her head at the crying child.

"Ma, it's something about the trip being cancelled." Sarah answered as she walked towards her charge and kneel beside him. "Ne, Negi-sama, don't be depressed. There's still time…"

"But there's no way…!" Negi says as he turn a tear stricken face towards Sarah, who sweat drop as she eyed at a particular fluid that is slowly flowing out of his nose.

"Haven't you been listening? Aniki, we just need to deliver a letter to the Eastern Headquarter, and everything will be fine!" Kamo says as he leaps onto Negi's shoulder while Yuki land on his other one.

"Ma, Negi-nii-sama, don't be sad." The elf says as she pats Negi's head gently.

"A letter?" Evangeline asks as she looks at the principal for answer.

"Hmm…" Stroking his bread once more, the old man sits himself down as he folds his hands in front of him. "You know that Takamichi had being gone for the past few days right?" Receiving a nod from the blonde girl, Konoemon's face turns dead serious as he continues, "There were rumors that a group over there is causing troubles around the city. So for safety measure, _they_ as well as _he_ don't want Negi anywhere near the place."

"…'they'? As in the Kansai Magic Association?" Evangeline asks as she tilt her head while thinking about something. "…And 'he' is…?"

"…That's not something I can discuss openly." Konoemon says before he turns over to the somewhat calm Negi. "Negi-kun, there is one way you can still have that school trip. You just need to deliver this letter to the head of the Kansai Magic Association while you're there."

"…The letter…?" Negi asks as he walks over to the desk and picked said letter up.

"Well, you see, since I'm part of the head of the Kantou Magic Association, and since Kantou and Kansai Association's relationship is somewhat on shaky ground." Konoemon explains as Negi nod in understanding. Taking another breath, the old man continues, "And since our relationship is on shaky ground, things had gotten quite complicated. And so, if I were to send in a teacher who's also a mage, they're surely voice their disapproval."

"EEEEHH! YOU MEAN IT'S BECAUSE OF ME!" Negi suddenly exclaims as his face contort in horror. However, that was soon solved as Sarah's fist firmly meet with his head.

"Baka, just listen!" The caretaker says as Yuki patted Negi's head asking if he's fine.

"Anyway, so I'm planning to stop this pointless feud by sending you over as a special envoy." Konoemon continues his explanation as he points at the letter in Negi's hand. "So all you got to do is deliver that to the head of the association. However, you _will_ encounter dangers on the way as a group is causing trouble."

"…But they're also mages, so they won't get the students involved. Is that where you're headed?" Evangeline asks after hearing everything that is to hear about this whole issue.

"Hohoho, as expected of Eva-chan." Konoemon laughs as said vampire just sigh.

"…that shouldn't be too bad… however, I don't plan on going…" Sarah suddenly says, causing everyone save Chachamaru's to do a double take. "I plan to stay here… it won't do him any good if I keep following him around every where he goes…"

"Hmm… You do have a point…" The principal says before he nods after summing up his thought. "Very well. I'll send some other teachers over with him. Not all of them will be mages of course. They'll jump in if things get too hectic."

"Hai, arigatou." Sarah says with a happy smile, which dropped as Konoemon voiced his next issue.

"By the way, Kyoto is where Konoka-chan used to live when she's little… Has she somehow found out you're a mage?" The principal asks as he watched Negi with an open eye.

"I don't think so…" Negi says as he looks towards the ceiling will recall the pass events.

"However, I'd suspect she is doubtful about some things." Sarah says as she remembers all those close calls that they had when Konoka just appeared out of nowhere. "Why? Is it such a big deal?"

"Well, to tell the truth, I don't really care about it myself… But her parents have completely different ideas. Please, if possible, don't let her find out." Konoemon says as he watch from Negi to Sarah to Evangeline and finally back to Negi.

"…Che, it has nothing to do with me." Evangeline says as she cross her arms in front of her.

"…it's not that hard of a thing to do." Sarah says after considering her option over.

"…I-I think I can do that…" Negi says as he blinks a few times at the old man.

"Hmm… good to hear… good to hear…" Konoemon says before he puts on a beaming smile. "Well then, the school trip to Kyoto will proceed as planned! But I'm counting on you Negi-kun."

"YES SIR!" The child says before he skipped out of the room, leaving behind Evangeline and Sarah while Chachamaru continues to remain on the side line.

"…Well then, about 'him'…" The principal starts with a dead serious face as he was sure that Negi is out of hearing range while Chachamaru stood guard outside…

> > > > > > > > > >

The day of the closing ceremony, Negi and Co. is once again running to school. Although why are they running to school when they're not even late? One Hasegawa Chisame always wonders that as she watches the group passes her by.

'Damn brat… we're not going to be late… why are they running anyway?' The girl thought as she sweat drop as the Narutaki twin drop kicked the kid.

**During the closing ceremony…**

"**Hohoho, everyone please, allows me the pleasure to introduce you all. From the new year onward, he will be an official teacher at the main campus of the English department. Please welcome Mr. Negi Springfield!**" The principal says as he gestures to the blushing child. The whole place soon burst into cheers as Negi continues to bow. However, one student's reaction is completely different…

'NANI!' Chisame exclaimed mentally as her jaw dropped and her eyes budge at the news… 'T-T-T-THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'

As Chisame later revisits this day, she'll find herself somewhat shameful of that… but for some reason she clearly remember that she heard something inside crash into pieces…

> > > > > > > > > >

"A-And so… I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL NEXT YEAR!" Negi exclaims to his class as he bowed at the waist. Soon, the entire class of 2-A, soon to be 3-A, erupts into cheers as all the students congratulate the child.

"SEE YOU THEN NEGI-SENSEI!"

"OVER HERE! LOOK OVER HERE!"

"NEGI-KUN IS SOOOOOO COOL!"

"AYCHA! NEGI-KUN!"

'…Damn brat…' Chisame thought as her left eye brow twitch none stop.

"Ma, this is amusing." Evangeline says as she rests her face on her hands. She smirks as the group of students swoon, which soon turn into a striping race as the child once again tries to fend off his class. "Hehe, I'm looking forward to the next year…"

"What was that?" Sarah asks teasingly, knowing full well what she'd say. But hey, it's so much more enjoyable to see the legendary Undying Mage blush like a school girl.

"N-NOTHING!"

"Mou, Eva-nee-sama is blushing!" Yuki says in amazement as the blonde girl just covered her cheeks in her hands.

"Hmm… youth…" Kamo mumbled as he smoke on a chocolate cigarette, which was later snatched away by the small elf. "H-HEY!"

"Smoking is bad Kamo-san! Please consider the health of those around you! …Even if it is only chocolate…" Yuki says as she tossed the offending object out the window.

"Hey, what's her deal?" Sarah suddenly asks as she points to a certain girl with a glasses perched on her nose.

"Hmm? Chisame? Oh, she's just like that." Evangeline says as she watches Yuki continuing to scold Kamo about the danger of smoking. "…She thinks of herself as normal… you should see what she does in her private life… hehehe…"

"Private life… when did you become a stalker?" Sarah tease as she receives a strike on the head via a giant paper fan.

**FLAP!** "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA!"

Meanwhile, that certain girl is seizing inside her mind as she grits her teeth. 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? HE DID NOTHING! HE EVEN SKIPS CLASS!' Chisame mentally shouts as chibi-Chisame went on a rampage inside her mind. 'I mean, is it _even okay_ to have a ten year old as a teacher! This is totally contradictory to productivity! What kind of joke is this!' Just then, something caught her attention.

"Sensei! You're only ten years old right? And it's not normal to have a ten year old as a teacher right?" Fuuka suddenly asks as she held her hand up to gain attention. "Sensei! I have a suggestion!"

'Hmm… yes, that's what I'm looking for!' Chisame thought as her mood lifted up considerably. 'I was RIGHT! It is TRUE! Go on… say some more…' Chisame mentally encouraged as she nodded to herself.

"Um…" Fumika takes her spot beside her sister as she started to sweat a little.

"So Fumika and I have a suggestion!" Fuuka continues as a big smile appears on her face. "…WHY DON'T' WE HAVE A 'WE-GOT-SECOND-PLACE' CEREMONY!"

"GOOD IDEA!" Sakurako says as she suddenly appears behind Fuuka.

"LET'S DO IT!" Yuna shouts as she pumps a fist into the air.

"EVERYONE THAT HAS SPARE TIME GATHER ON THE LAWN AT THE FRONT OF THE SCHOOL!" Makie exclaims as she waves her arms around wildly. And so, with all this shouting, they never notice a certain girl face faulting and plant her head into the desk with a resounding **BAM!** …At least most didn't anyway. The hacker just barely restrains herself from rushing over and smacks their heads.

'THAT HAD ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT YOU WERE SAYING BEFORE!' Chisame mentally yelled as chibi-Chisame cried on the floor. 'WHY IS EVERYONE CELEBRATING! THIS DAMN CLASS JUST DRAGS ME ALONG ALL THE TIME!' Chisame is shaking so hard that Yue, who's sitting besides her, starts to edge away from the 'strange' girl.

"Huh?" Negi caught the shaking, and so he advanced towards the girl. "What's wrong Hasegawa-san? Have you got a cold?"

'…WHY HIM!' "No…" Chisame instantly answered as she puts on a smile… a very forced one. "It's just… um… ah…" Suddenly standing up, she gathered her things with lighting speed and promptly marched out the door. "I have a stomach ache. I'm going back to the dorm."

"…interesting…" Sarah says with a calculating look before she turns her attention back to the group of girls that once again starts to stripe her charge. "Hmm… nothing unusual I guess…" A high pitch scream appeared in the background, making the caretaker sweat drop. "And I thought that was taken care of…"

> > > > > > > > > >

'…This class is just too damn weird!' Chisame thought as chibi-Chisame starts to pull chibi version of people into a mental picture. From the left to right: Mana, Narutaki twin, Choa Linshen, Ku Fei, Kaede, Evangeline, Zazie, and finally, Sarah. 'There are way too many foreigners! And there are also high rates of people repeating last year… IT'S LIKE A FREAKING KINDERGARDEN!' Chisame shouts mentally as chibi-Chisame boots the groups away and pull Chachamaru into the picture. 'AND WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH THAT ROBOT! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE FIND IT STRANGE! IT'S A ROBOT! A GODDAMNED **_ROBOT_**!'

Taking a few breaths to calm herself down, Chisame's mind wonder off to another place as chibi-Chisame pulls a certain ermine into the picture. 'And what's with that pet…? I'm certain that it talked before… and what is that little doll… correction, elf doing in Sarah's pocket!' Chibi-Chisame pulled said elf, Yuki, into the picture as she puts things together. 'HAVEN'T ANYONE NOTICED BEFORE! ELVES AREN'T SUPPOSED TO EXIST AND ERMINES AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TALK!'

'Next issue…' Chisame thought as chibi-Chisame huff and puff and dragged Sarah into the picture. 'What's with her? I clearly remembering her jumping out of the window from the building and land like it's nothing. I also recall seeing her running onto walls when she thought no one is looking… WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO ANYWAY!'

Just then, chibi-Chisame decides to drag the main problem back with a hooked cain, which causes the big Chisame to grab her head and pull at her hair. 'AND… AND THAT KID! IS HE REALLY TEN YEARS OLD! THIS SUCKS! WHERE DID MY NORMAL LIFE GO!'

"HASEGAWA-SAN!" A voice shouts from the distance, causing Chisame to freeze in her steps and curse her luck.

'Speak of the devil…' Turning around, Chisame puts on her indifferent face before asking, "What do you want?" 'How did he catch up to me…? I know he didn't ride the train from school… I JUST GOT OFF THAT TRAIN!'

"HAH! HAH! Ha…h. You said… that your stomach hurts right?" Negi asks after he catches his breath. Receiving a nod and a blank look, Negi produce a small bag of pills from his pocket. "Here's some medicine from my grandfather. It's very effective!"

"…no thanks…" Chisame says as chibi-Chisame points an accusing finger at the ermine and a certain 'doll' puking out from Negi's pocket. "It's gone now…" 'WHO DOES HE THINKS HE IS!'

'A kid genius that happens to be teaching your English class.' Chibi-Chisame chipped before she was slammed by an imaginary hammer, courtesy of a very pissed hacker.

"Ah… um… aren't you coming to the party?"

"I try not to surround myself with weird people. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

"Hmm… and I thought everyone is normal…" Negi mumble, making Chisame freeze as her left arm starts to rise. Realizing what's happening, Chisame puts her right hand onto the left arm and restrained it.

'DANGER! DANGER!' Chibi-Chisame shouts as she ducks under a hole with a helmet on her head.

'No… I'm not going to hit him… NOT. GOING. TO. HIT. HIM!' Deciding that her options were running out, Chisame did the best thing, she ran…

"Eh? AH! MATTE! YOU'RE COLD AFTER ALL!" Negi shouts as he also starts to run after the shaking girl. Except who says she's shaking from a cold?

"I AM NOT!"

"Then… um… alcohol poisoning?" Negi suggested innocently as Chisame somehow tripped and fall face first. Getting back up, the hacker dusts herself off before clearing her throat… and…

"I DON'T EVEN DRINK! AND I'M NOT DRINKING AGE EITHER!" Chisame exclaims as she charge up the stairs, into her room, and slam her door before the child teacher can follow her inside. "AAAAAAAHH!" The girl exclaims as she let all her frustration out by yanking her hair tie hard, causing all her orange hair to spill onto her back. Walking over to her desk, which is full of computer stuff, she pushed the power button as the screen lit up.

"THIS IS SO WRONG!" Chisame exclaims as she tap her foot impatiently. "THIS ISN'T NORMAL SCHOOL LIFE!" Rushing into the bathroom, the girl starts to pull out all sorts of make up. "I'm going to sing to the public… ABOUT THIS REDICULOUS SCHOOL! I'M GOING TO SHOW THAT DAMN BRAT…!" The orange-haired girl pauses as she applies some lip stick. "…WHAT BEING LOVED IS ALL ABOUT!"

Next she rushed to her closet and pulled out an outfit. Quickly striping off her uniform, she changed into that other outfit and started to put on all sorts of cute accessories. "ALRIGHT!" Facing a body length mirror, Chisame did a spin and a cute pose. "OK! 'CHIU' IS PRETTY AS EVER-PYO!"

'Chiu' smiled in satisfaction as the mirror shows a completely different girl. One that looks beautiful and doesn't look as if she's pulling her hair and screaming just a few seconds ago. Walking to the desk, she turns on the monitor and rests her chin on her hands. Once the monitor fully opens, she starts to type in a website and then signed in with her account. Opening a chat room within second, Chisame, or Chiu, cracked her fingers and started to type…

"Hello! How is mina-san doing! Something really annoying had happened today." Chisame says as she typed the message and presses enter. "We got some hentai teaching the class. And all he does is perv on me!" Pressing enter again, she smirk as responses instantly starts to pop out.

Barely able to contain her glee after reading some of the messages, she starts to type again. "EEK! No, that's not true!" Pressing enter, Chisame suddenly has an idea in mind. "But thank you everyone! And as for the thanks, I'm going to let you guys see my new costume!" Rushing into the closet again, Chisame quickly changed into a set of sailor uniform and poses in front of a camera. "Just an ordinary school girl! But behind that innocent face…" After it took a picture, she quickly strips and reveals a bunny suit, with a pair of white gloves, a fluffy tail, and a pair of bunny ears. "IS THE NUMBER ONE HACKER IDOL WHO RULES THE INTERNET!"

Snapping a photo of herself, Chiu quickly went to the computer. Loading the picture out, she uses Photoshop and quickly edited the photo: making her breasts bigger, waist thinner and hip more profound, but cuter. After uploading it via PTP, Chisame beams with pride as tears of joy leaks from her eyes. "TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT MY BEAUTY BOYS!" 'Ah… this is bliss… what a great feeling…'

Taking a look at the chart, Chisame cheer mentally as she once again burry the others by a great margin. "ALRIGHT! OUT OF ALL THE NET IDOLS! I'M RANKED #1 BY A WIDE MARGIN! I'M THE QUEEN! THE ONE WITH THE MOST CHARISMA OUT OF EVERYONE IN THE WORLD! ALL THE BOYS WILL BOW BEFORE ME!"

"…Excuse me…"

'And that goes for that annoying kid too!' Chisame thought with a smirk, ignoring chibi-Chisame, who's flashing warning sign to tell her to stop. 'He won't ever catch on… hehe!'

"Err… hello?"

'That way, I can avoid its dangers… I won't stand out in the real world or cause a fuss…' Chiu continues to think as chibi-Chisame gives up and sigh. "I'll be at the top of the 'other' world instead… that's _my_ stance…"

"Ano…" A voice called, finally catching Chisame's attention. "Hasegawa-san…?"

'Eh…?' Turning around, Chisame's jaw drops as right behind her stands no other than Negi Springfield and Sarah D. McDocland. "IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Gomen… the door was open so…" Negi tries to explain as he shiver from the glare Sarah sent at him. "Sarah-san already went into a rampage about that… so please don't be mad…"

Looking towards her door, and sure enough, Chisame finds it open. Thinking that it's just her imagination, she puts on her glasses and blink a few times, only to realize that it's all real. 'D-D-D-Did he sees me…? THIS IS MY SECRET!' Falling out of the chair, she starts to do a dramatic pose as a spot light appears out of nowhere and shine on her. 'I… I've got to get rid of him…! I need a weapon! A blunt one!' Just then, another thought enters her mind, 'The students will laugh… It's over…'

"Wow… Hasegawa-san, is this you?" Negi asks as he looks at the scream, making Chisame pause in her track of dumping a gigantic carrot onto the kid.

"Hmm… quite beautiful if I may add." Sarah says as she also studied the pictures on Chisame's monitors.

'…Of course, who do you two think I am? I'm the #1 net idol after all!' Just then, chibi-Chisame waves something at her. 'Hmm… and of course, I did the entire complex editing on them too… arigatou ne chibi-chan!'

"Gomen!" Sarah suddenly says as she yanks Chisame's glasses off her.

"EEK!"

"Wow… sugoi… you're ever prettier without all that make up!" Negi says as Sarah marvel at the blushing girl with a teasing smile.

"Hmm… why are you blushing eh?"

'Because she's enjoying the spot light! EEP!' Chibi-chan chipped about before she's slammed into the ground by a mallet this time. 'OKAY! I'LL SHUT UP!'

"Eh? Wh… um…" Chisame could only mumble as her face heat up even more. Just then an idea simultaneously pops into the duo's head. They share a look, completely understanding on another, and nod.

"Ne, come on." Sarah says as she starts to usher the girl outside.

"H-Hey! W-wait!"

"Let's join the others ne? Everyone is waiting Hasegawa-san!" Negi says with a heart flowing out at the end as he opens the door and dash out with Chisame's glasses in toll.

"H-HEY! CHOTTO MATTE!" The girl gasp as her only pair of glasses was looped by a brat. "G-GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES! I CAN'T SEE WITHOUT THEM!"

"Eh? YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM BACK!" Negi sang as he tosses the glasses, making Chisame's heart skip a beat, only to sigh as Sarah caught them.

"ONEGAI! GIVE THEM BACK! BESIDES! I HATE THAT PARTY!"

"NOPE! CAN'T DO THAT!" Sarah cooed before she tossed the glasses back at Negi.

"P-PLEASE GIVE THEM BACK! AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"I-ISN'T IT OKAY FOR JUST TODAY?" Negi asks with a smile as he tosses the glasses back to his caretaker.

"MOU! I CAN'T SEE THEM WITHOUT MY GLASSES!" Chisame is close to tears as she switches her course to chasing the caretaker, completely ignorant to how much they'd ran. Just then, the unexpected happens. Before Chisame knows it, Sarah stops, causing her to bump into the taller girl, making Chisame looses her balance. With a shriek, she close her eyes as she prepares for the pain, only to feel an arm snake itself around her waist. Opening her eyes, she gasps as Sarah's face is only a few centimeters from hers.

"Now that's a shame." The caretaker says with half-lid eyes as she advances a little more, causing Chisame to blush. "Why would a beautiful girl like you want to hide your face with them all the time?" Without warning, Sarah picked the girl bridle style, emitting another shriek from the girl. Of course, she puts the glasses back onto the girl's face with a smile. "And just look… I mean, the weather is nice ne?"

"Ah… um…"

"COME ON! TIMES A WASTING!" Negi says with a heart flowing out as he circles around the two girls.

"…" With the sigh, Chisame motion for Sarah to put her down. With out any question, the taller girl did as instructed and starts to usher the shorter one forward. '…Mataku… oh well, it IS the closing ceremony… might as well accompany these weirdoes for the day.' Chisame thought as she shifts some hair behind her ears. She stifled some giggle as Negi jumps onto Sarah's back in excitement, making the reddish-blonde squeak in surprise before she rewards him with a fist in the head. '…Oh well… might as well enjoy it…'

"Well, LET'S GO!" Sarah suddenly says as she grab onto the girl's left arm.

"COME ON! THEY'RE WAITING!" Negi shouts as he grabs onto Chisame's right arm. The two starts to drag the surprised girl forward. Of course, Chisame, being Chisame, didn't go reluctantly.

"CH-CH-CH-CHOTTO! AT LEAST LET ME CHANGE!" The orange-haired girl squeaked in alarm as she notices just how close they are to the campus. 'WHY ARE THOSE TWO SO STRONG!'

"GOMEN! WE'RE LATE!" Sarah and Negi chorused, both having a proud smile on their faces as they dragged Chisame into the center of the party.

"MA! SENSEI YOU'RE LATE!" Fuuka exclaims as Fumika yelled in agreement.

"Eh? Who's that girl?" Makie asks as she suddenly noticed the blushing girl. Soon, most of the class also noticed the girl and starts to marvel at her.

"Sugoi! SHE'S SO CUTE!" Misa exclaims as she latch herself onto Chisame's back.

"EEP! W-WHA?"

"Don't tell me… it's sensei's secret girlfriend?" Choa says as she raises an eye brow at the blushing kid.

"Nope… keep guessing!" Sarah sang as she grabs the nearly terrified girl and pulled her over.

"Wow… is she your sister?" Misora ask as she looks at the girls, only to get a stunned look and a shake of head.

"NOPE"

"Err… I-I need my glasses after all…" Chisame whispered terrified as she tries to hide her face. Except that she has Sarah restricting her left arm, so only her right side can do anything about it.

'Daijobou! Just sit back and relax! EEP! **BAM!**'

"Daijobou!" Sarah whispered back as she points around her. "Besides, why would you want to hide your beauty like that?"

"I… err… that is… AAAH!" Chisame suddenly yank herself away and rushed to the child teacher's side. "SENSEI! I NEED MY GLASSES!"

"EH!" Negi exclaims in surprise as a hand reached into his pocket and fished out a pair of glasses.

"Masaka…!" Asuna suddenly says as the mysterious girl unfolds the glasses and puts them onto her face. "C-C-C-CHISAME!"

Just then, Negi sneezed…

"ACHOO!"

"EH!" Chisame exclaims as her bunny suit was destroyed by a strange wind… well, most of it anyway.

"GOOD JOB ANIKI!" Kamo suddenly exclaims, only to have a metallic cross slam into his head.

"ERO-KAMO! CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Yuki shrieked, but no one paid attention to those two, nor did they hear them, for they tried to digest this new piece of information.

"Eh? It's Hasegawa-san…"

"IT'S CHISAME-CHAN! IT REALLY IS CHISAME-CHAN!"

"THAT WAS AN AWESOME TRICK!"

"WOW!"

"CHISAME-CHAN IS A HENTAI!"

"I-I-I-I-I DON'T KNOW ANYONE NAMED HASEGAWA! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"…Err… H-Hasegawa-san…" Negi mumbled as he felt someone looming over him in a threatening way… make that two…

**BONK! SMACK!**

'One day… I'm really going to kill him…' Chisame thought as the corner of her lips continues to twitch. As for Negi… well, he's lying on the ground face down while two smoking bumps adorn his head.

"G-gomen…"

> > > > > > > > > >

**Later that day… inside Asuna's dorm room…**

"…T-that is the worst day of my life!" Chisame says as she sobs into Sarah's shoulder. The other girl just pat her back soothingly as she chuckle sheepishly. After they got another outfit, which thankfully wasn't a uniform, the little group had returned to the party… although the others wouldn't let Chisame live it down. And that's pretty much where the problems lie.

"Ma, look at it this way. At least now they know you're pretty ne?" The caretaker says as she continues to make soothing circles on Chisame's back.

"D-demo…!"

"Daijobou!" Asuna reassured the girl as she dragged a sleeping Negi over to the sofa.

"Aycha! Chi-chan! Don't cry!" Konoka says as she appeared behind Sarah and patted Chisame's head. "Beside, you really are beautiful!"

"Honto!" Chisame asks as she peers at Konoka from her cover, AKA Sarah's shoulder.

"That means the glasses got to go!" The air-headed girl suddenly sang as she yanked the glasses out of Chisame's hand. "YOINK!"

"H-HEY!"

"Ma, after stripping that exterior, Chisame isn't bad at all." Asuna comments as she watches Konoka running around giggling with a frantic Chisame chasing her. All the while, Yuki had position herself on the table and pretend to be a doll while Kamo decides to crawl himself up and lie next to Yuki, snoring away the day.

"Mm… not everything is what they appeared at face value…" Sarah says with a smile before she sits next to Negi and puts his head onto her lap. "Just take Eva-chan as an example."

"…damn… that's sneaky…"

"Thank you." Stroking Negi's hair, Sarah smiles as she watches Chisame chase Konoka around. After only one day, Sarah had concluded that, while being indifferent most of the time, Chisame is really just a 'façade'. The real her is probably a mix between Chiu and Chisame. Chiu is just an escape from the world. But then… that doesn't explain why sometimes she felt as if a chibi-version of Chisame is dancing/cursing/bawling/doing what ever it is that she does behind her… 'Just a fabric of my imagination I guess…'

"Wow… I didn't expect to find this…" A voice says, catching Asuna and Sarah's attention as they turn around to find Evangeline and Chachamaru standing by the door.

"HEHEHE! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN CHI-CHAN!"

"GIVE THAT BACK! AND DON'T CALL ME CHI-CHAN!"

"…Well, this really isn't something you see everyday." Evangeline comments with a disbelieving face on as Chachamaru gives a small bow.

"Ma, what do you need?" Asuna asks the shorter girl, gaining a half-hearted glare before its owner slowly walks over to Sarah.

"…Just stopping by." The blonde girl says, although a voice inside keeps calling her a liar. "Besides, I'm just here to relax."

"Eh?" Asuna asks before she finally noticed the doll that's 'sitting' on Chachamaru's head. "…"

"Well, make yourselves at home…" Sarah says before Evangeline sits down next to her and lean her head against her shoulder.

"…You two are really close ne?" Asuna asks as she sweats drops when Konoka dashed out the door, following by a frantic Chisame. Closing the door gently, Chachamaru walks further into the room before she stops just behind Asuna.

"…Master has a long history with Sarah-san… she's part of the reason of how master is here in the first place." Chachamaru says as she turns her eyes over to her mistress purring like a cat as Sarah stroke her hair.

"You make that sound as if that's a bad thing." Sarah says with a chuckle as she continues to stroke both her charge and her friend. "…one more thing, you guys are going to Kyoto."

"Oh? Honto! YATTA!" Asuna cheered before she noticed what Sarah says. "Wait! Back up! What do you mean by 'you guys'?"

"…Sarah isn't going." Evangeline says with an eye half open and lazily look at Asuna.

"…Eh?" The baka red says as she tilts her head in confusion.

"…Sarah-san isn't planning to leave with Asuna-san and Negi-sensei during the school trip." Chachamaru says before she reaches up and lift the doll off her. Walking over to the glass table, she gently set it onto the surface, where Kamo is sleeping while Yuki uses him as a giant pillow.

"Well, I say that Sarah decides to stay because of master!" The doll, Chachazero, suddenly says, making Asuna jumps three feet into the air… Which, my friends, is very impressive since she was sitting on a chair.

"T-t-t-t-that thing just talked!" Asuna says as she points an accusing finger at the always smiling puppet.

"Of course I did you dumb truck!" Chachazero exclaimed, and if she could wave her arms, she'll be doing that like a madman. "Grrrr… if only I could move… Why did you have to be cursed master?"

"…it's not my fault!" The blonde vampire whispered with a small blush as Sarah giggles with a knowing look.

"It's because she can't help but keep following a certain man!" Sarah says and giggles even more as her oldest friend bolted up right and gaped at her before she scowled a playful pout. (RSP: is that even possible?)

"Traitor!" Evangeline says as she launches herself forward and starts to pull at the caretaker's cheeks.

"AH! EBA-CHEN! BOU KNOP BIT'S TRUE!" Sarah says as she let her cheeks gets abused by a blushing vampire. Said vampire just 'hmph'-ed and turned away with a cute pout. "Anyway, back to business. The reason why I decided not to go is partially because of Eva-chan, but also partially because it's good for him."

"Please enlighten me on exactly how that'll help him." Asuna says as she planted herself back into the chair and rested her chin against a hand.

"Ara? I didn't know you knew big words like 'enlighten'." Sarah teased, which earned her a painful meeting with Asuna's flying boot before she raised her arms in defeat. **SMACK!** "I'm joking! Still, it's good for him is because it's a learning opportunity."

"…Negi-sensei may want to be a great mage… but constantly having someone over shadowing him isn't good." Chachamaru says in her monotone before she turns her head and regarded the baka red. "…Besides, constantly living under the shadow of Nagi-san and Sarah-san hindered his growth a bit… Isn't that right master?"

"Hai… that's completely correct." Evangeline says and sigh as she caught the confused light in Asuna's face. "You know why boya was constantly living under his father's shadow. Being the son of one of the most powerful men on earth placed several high expectations on him. I'm surprised that he hasn't snapped under all the pressure most people put on him."

"Then how does Sarah over shadow him?" Asuna asks them as she eye the caretaker with narrow eyes. "…I can't see how someone like her over shadows him…"

"…You really are dumb." Chachazero says, earning a death glare from Asuna… which didn't affect her at all. "To start things off, Sarah D. McDocland is one of the strongest in the mage's ranks. She can be on par with Nagi Springfield, who in himself is a monstrosity… even if he's limited in the amount of spells he knows."

"And to top that off, Sarah is constantly with him ever since Nekane entrusted her to her little brother." The blonde vampire says as she continues with Chachazero's explanation. Sitting up straight, she glances sideways at the caretaker, who up till this point had remained silent while continuing to look at her charge fondly. "…It hinders him because when ever situation arrives, depending on how severe it is, Sarah will jump in. If things get really out of hand, Sarah will immediately eliminate the threats or simply drag boya out of there." Pausing, Evangeline tilted her head as she looked up towards the ceiling while putting a finger on her chin. "Coming to think of it… Boya wasn't even aware of at least half of those situations…"

"…What could be so bad that he doesn't even know half of them?" Asuna asks as her eyes follow the caretaker, who decides to put her charge into his bunk before returning to her seat.

"…Negi-sensei, being the son of Nagi Springfield, has a lot of enemies. He may not be aware of it, but most people, who believe his father to have passed away, tend to put what his father started onto him." Chachamaru says as she looks at the sleeping Negi. Turning back, the robot continues in her monotone, "Since most of them carries a grudge against Nagi-san in one form or another, they looked at Negi-sensei as a way to revenge."

"…That means…" Asuna gasps as her eyes widen at the implication.

"Hai… there were assassination attempts on him before." Evangeline says with a grim face.

"That's horrible!" Asuna exclaims as she cover her mouth with a hand. "What about her sister?"

"Nekane… there were also thoughts of attempt assassination… keyword being thought." Sarah, who'd being quiet all the way, suddenly spoke up, surprising the baka red. "But at that time, that idiot was still 'alive'… and also, her mother was with her."

"Negi's mother… how is she like? And what do you mean by 'was'?"

"…Their mother was pretty much a split image of Nekane… or it's more like the other way around. To get a better idea, just picture Nekane herself somewhat older, taller, and thinner." Sarah says with a fond smile as while as sadness in her once empty eyes. "…And being 'was', it's because after Negi was born, she somehow… just disappeared."

"Eh?" Asuna gasps as her brain registered the information. "You mean she just disappeared?"

"…Hai… although the doctors said that she died by difficult birth, many mages believe that there was an attempt on her and that she was kidnapped." Chachamaru says as she walked over to stand besides her master.

"She… was a woman of high political power all over the world… however, being a mage herself, no one but the top most governmental members know about her." Sarah says as she lowers her head a little. "Of course, she's also a very funny woman and mother…"

_"Ka-chan!" A small Nekane exclaims as she jumped into a woman's arm. "Sarah was being mean!" _

_"That is not true!" Sarah exclaims as she stormed over to the duo. Nekane immediately sought shelter behind her mother before sticking her tongue out. "Why you! GET BACK HERE!" _

_"EEEK! KA-CHAN! GET BIG-BAD VAMPY AWAY!" Nekane screams as she starts to run circles around her mother with the caretaker not far behind, comical tears pour from her eyes as sweat beads pour off her in her panicked state. _

_"Fufufu, you two never seize to amaze me…" The woman says before she scoops up Nekane and flicked Sarah on the forehead. "But you two should behave yourselves!" _

_"Yes ma'am…" Sarah and Nekane mumbles, with the former glaring at the latter while the latter smiling smugly at the former. _

_"Heh… c'mon. I'm making your favorite for tonight's dinner." The woman says as she lightly tap Nekane's nose, emitting a few giggles from the girl before she turns towards Sarah. "Would you mind helping me? I'm sure Nekane won't mind." _

_"AH! KA-CHAN! SHE'LL TRY TO POISON ME!" Nekane exclaims as she turns on her puppy eyes, which has no affect on her mother whatsoever. _

_"Hmm… I'll take that into consideration." Sarah says with a teasing smile as she sticks her tongue out at a sobbing Nekane. _

_"Oh dear, oh dear! You two are so alike!" _

_"NO WE'RE NOT! SHE'S EVIL!" The two exclaims as they both point an accusing finger at the other, both sharing the same pout and the same biddy eyes and the same steam coming out of their ears… oh if they only knew. Of course, the woman just giggles knowingly before she slowly leads the way toward their house. _

"…Yup, she was fun all right." Sarah says with a sad smile as she remembered the 'good' old days… while, not so good if you consider in one certain little blonde devil. (APH: NOT EVA-CHAN! DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!)

"…Soka… it's a shame…" Asuna says as she some understanding of the situation dawned upon her. "…I guess they never found her?"

"No… although many believe that it was an attempt; no one bothers to search for her…" Evangeline says as she scratches her chin. "Actually, some of them are even glad that she's gone."

"Still, back to the issue at hand!" Sarah suddenly changed moods as she clapped her hands a little too cheerfully. "Asuna, while you guys are in Kyoto, please protect Negi-sama and Konoka-san."

"Eh? Negi I understand, but why Konoka?" Asuna asks, deciding to ignore the sudden change of mood by the taller girl after catching a glance from Evangeline. 'Must be sensitive matters… oh well…'

"Mm… it's difficult to say… but you'll eventually understand." The caretaker says with a wink before she got up. "Now if you don't mind… I think I'll go join my little Negi-sama… literally."

"…" Asuna blushes as she notices the meaning of those words… or at least she thinks she did.

"Oh you dumb truck! She's just going to sleep beside him." Chachazero says before she starts to curse the stupidity of human race.

"…I apologize for the intrusion…" Chachamaru suddenly says as she notices the time. "But we should be going. Sarah's order on how master's sleeping habit should change."

"Mou! Can't you just let me off the hook!" Eva says as she whines at her robotic servant.

"…My most sincere apology… but Sarah's order I cannot ignore. Beside master, it's good for you."

"Hmph! Fine…" Evangeline says, surprising Asuna with the level of obedience the shorter girl shows as the trio (with Chachazero of course…) leaves the dorm room.

'…I guess Sarah really plays a big part in her life.'

"Aycha! Weren't those Eva-chan and Chacha-chan?" Konoka asks as she renter the room, having had her fun with Chisame. With both of them tired, they decide to cut the game and just go back to their room.

"Hai…" Sarah says as she comes out of the bathroom in her pajamas. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep." With that said, Sarah slowly heads for Negi's bunk, emitting a gasp from Konoka.

"Are you two…?"

"NO!" Asuna and Sarah exclaims before they share a knowing glance. "But that isn't something you're brain would understand." Asuna tease as she lightly knocks on Konoka's head.

"Mou! That's so mean!"

"I know… now go to sleep. I've still got delivery tomorrow."

"Hai…" Konoka says with a beaming smile as she heads inside the bathroom to change. '…I wonder what were they walking about…? Probably nothing of much importance.' And with that, another day in the life of the class of 2-A soon-to-be 3-A comes to and end…

> > > > > > > > > >

**WARNING: COMPLETE RANDOMNESS!**

A few years ago… during the great wizard war. Nagi Springfield stormed into their hide out. Sarah, the only occupant at the moment, looks up from her reading and raise an eye brow.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY NEIGHBOR! HE'S SO RUDE!" Nagi exclaims as steams puff out of his ears… literally.

"Okay… what did he do?" The vampire asks as she cross her arms under her chest.

Taking a deep breath, the wizard calms himself down before starting his explanation, "He was knocking on the door in 3 AM! AND HE'S DOING IT PRETTY HARD TOO!"

"Uh-huh… and what did you do?"

"Well… I just went back to play my piano…"

Silence ensured as the vampire just stare at the wizard, who in turn, is smiling smuggly. Then, the predictable happend.

"…**SMACK!** Idiot…" Sarah all but growled out as she storms away from the twitching wizard on the ground.

"W-what did I do t-this time?"

> > > > > > > > > >

APH: (finally caught up with the situation) I too would like to offer my most sincere apologies as it was indeed my fault.

MX:(hiding behind APH) are they still angry?

APH: I don't know they're just staring at us with those red shiny eyes … ooo…shiny…

MX: FOOL that means they re angry, if you see the whites of they're eyes run for it!

APH: what do you mean 'whites of their eyes…' (notices the mob running at them) …oh, you mean that… RUNN!

MX: STAMPEDE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE WHICH YOU WILL PROBABLY WASTE ANYWAY!

APH: I don't need you to tell me that! (trip MX) SUCKER!

MX: NOOOOOOO! (Start to crab walk really fast) I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

(Both runs away from mob crying and screaming

RSP: is it just me or do they do that a lot?

Sarah: its cause they re both lazy

RSP: I see…why are they running this way?

Sarah: what? Can't you see they're obviously… OM(the rest of this comment has been removed due to the offensiveness))

RSP: (Sigh and start running too) Why do I always get caught in things like this?

MX: Just shut up and run! (Trip again) **GASP!** NOOOOOOOOOO!

Chibi-APH: My counter part couldn't do this… but GOMENASAI! But please R&R… even if we don't deserve it… FORGET I SAY THAT!

This is a announcement that the author and editor of this story are starting a beta-reader group, if there are any interested beta readers or authors who would like their works beta-read then please email MX at alphabeta9(at)hotmail(dot)com


	14. The Vampire Slayer

APH: …I have nothing to say right now, so don't even bother trying to do anything with this part of the story.

MX: Meaning he's suffering from a major headache after typing this up.

Sarah: And that's the good news. Less crap, more story.

APH: WAIT! I just remember. Please welcome Locke Whitby! The next villain to be tortured in the story!

Locke: …Tsutomu Teruko… why do you leave me with them! WHY!

Eva: (sign and pat his arm) I feel sorry for you…

MX: …Err, I guess we better start the story.

Narutaki Twin: THEN LETS BEGIN!

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN A SINGLE THING BUT SARAH AND YUKI! Locke belongs to TSUTOMU TERUKO!

APH: Sorry for the delay…

XXXXXXXXXX

**Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap**

Heavy foot steps echo off the empty ally as a girl finds herself running for her dear life… well, un-life more specifically. Having just finished a party celebrating her friend's 240 year old birthday, she decides that she wants to just go home and put off other activities.

**Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap**

To simply puts it, her plan was however, intercepted when a man about 6 foot 1 suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a large wooden cross strapped onto his back. Being not as powerful as Sarah, who from rumor says that she's in Mahora, she feared the icon of God. Of course, when you're about 1000 years old like Lady Sarah; you don't really need to fear anything.

**Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap**

'Kami-sama… what did I do to deserve this!' The girl asks herself, not daring to speak out loud in case her pursuer manages to catch it. However, in her panicking state, she had completely forgotten about the foot steps that sounded with every step she took.

**Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap**

"Come out, come out… you can't run forever…" A deep voice sang as the owner casually walks deeper into the ally. He smirks as he follows the heavy foot steps and decides to give her a few more seconds of un-life.

**Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap**

Or maybe not…

"Hmm… time is up!" The man says as a sadistic grin appears on his face and he promptly 'vanished' in thin air, only to appear a few feet right in front of the startled girl, who in her frightened state, gives a yelp of surprise and ran right into him. Losing her balance, she flails her arms around to try to regain balance, but is having little to no success what so ever.

"Here… let me help you." The man says and the next thing the girl knows she's pinned down into the wall with the largest blade she'd ever see sticking out of her stomach. Also, the girl noticed one more very bad thing…

The blade comes from the cross. So naturally, there is only one sensation that can be described:

Extreme pain!

"W-WHA!"

"Aw, does little vampy have a cramp?" The man cooed with an awfully sweet voice before an evil light enters his eyes. "Let me help you with that." Without warning, he pushed the blade deeper into the girl, emitting a bloody scream as the poor vampire arch her body in pain. "Oops, I guess that didn't help ne?"

"W-why are y-you…?" The girl asks with teary asks as she gives a few cough, spitting blood in the process. "W-what did I e-ever do? I don't hunt f-for humans! I d-drink donated blood! I DIDN'T E-EVEN HURT A-ANYONE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

"…Because you're a vampire …" The man says coldly, loosing his entire giddy demeanor to reveal cold fire inside his eyes. "…Because you exist. Say hi to Santa for me…"

With that, he shove the blade completely into the poor girl, who didn't even have time to scream as she burn to ash in a matter of seconds. A small drift picked up as it scattered the ashes into the air. The man stare blankly at the place where the girl used to be before signing, pick up his giant cross, retract the blade, and starts to walk away.

"…I need some coffee. Wonder how much they'll pay me if I wipe out one or two of the vampire factions here…?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarah stare at the direction where she felt a vampire had just being slain. Lately, vampires had being 'vanishing' rapidly. She thought that's it's only a gang war between two vampire factions, but as the 'feeling' approaches the school, Sarah thought so other wise.

"What is it Sarah-nee-sama?" Yuki asks as she glances up as her 'big sister' with a confused face.

Shaking her head with a sign, Sarah smile down at the small elf and says, "Nothing to worry about. Still, why aren't you asleep?"

Yuki blushed crimson as she pokes her index fingers together. "…I guess I'd fell asleep this afternoon again… The sun is just so comfortable and… MOU! KAMO-SAN IS A VERY NICE PILLOW YOU KNOW!" Yuki exclaims in frustration as she blush redder… if that's even possible.

"Hehe, seems like you two are getting alone quite well no?" Sarah says with a teasing smile on her face as she pokes Yuki on the stomach.

"Um… err… w-who wants to get f-friendly with that pervert!" Yuki exclaims as her face continues to break the many types of red ever known to man. "B-besides… I don't think I'm thinking clearly at that moment…"

"Mm… right." Sarah says and snickers as Yuki just huffed and turn away with a pout. "Still, you might as well go to sleep. It's close to midnight already."

"But-"

"No but!" Sarah says as she snapped into her 'mother mode' that she had unconsciously created taking care of Nekane and now Negi. "Off to bed with you young lady!"

"Fine ka-san!" Yuki says with another pout before she paled at her rude manner and starts to bow and apologize frantically. "G-g-g-gomen!"

"Oh for Konoemon's sake, OFF. TO. BED!" Sarah says as the corner of her lips twitched a few times as she fights off her smile. The small elf quickly float onto Negi's desk and dunked into a drawer-turned-bedroom with a yelp, not wanting to inquire the wrath of her sister/mother, who from what she heard, is not pretty.

Sarah chuckles a bit as she glance around at the dorm and can't help but feel very… giddy. Asuna had somehow become a rebellious sister as Konoka become a somewhat air-headed one. Negi is still her little brother, but she doubts that'll last if he keeps getting more handsome like his father. Kamo is her little 'agent' in information gathering. He has links that many would die to just obtain… and finally Yuki. Yuki is like a cousin who had manner beaten into her skull the day she can talk. However, she does apologize a little too much for Sarah's taste. But nether the less, she had somehow becomes the big sister to some of the 2-A soon to be 3-A…

Then there's the problem with Chizuru… Sarah has no idea what to think of the official 'onee-chan' of the class who seems slightly mental psychotic…

But heck, who's complaining?

It is the fifth day since vacation started… and life is keeping its peaceful pace.

Well, as long as you ignore the whole issue with Chisame/Chui, she guesses it can be called peaceful.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is what he had dreaded… he; a 'free-lance' vampire slayer hates many things. However, one thing that Locke Whitby hates the most is…

Unbelievably, girls… especially loud ones like the few college girls that CAN'T SEEM TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!

"So, what would a handsome man like you doing in our humble school?" A girl asks as she bats her eye lashes at him. Locke feels a shiver going down his spin as he fights his urge to just impale them onto his giant cross and be done with it.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm here on business…" Locke says with a forced smile on his face as his forehead starts to sweat a little. While doing so, he unconsciously starts to fidget with the strap that holds the cross on his back. To his horror, the college girl only seems to find this… well, cute.

The college girl pout and huff a bit playfully. "Fine… but if you're ever around the area again, come and find me. My name is Nami by the way." With that, the girl waves and skips away to join her group of giggling (oh, the horror) friends, who are not so far from him.

'…Wish I could just kill them all… Need some coffee…' Locke thought as he shake his head slowly before adjusting his cross and marched for the principal's office in Mahora.

Locke Whitby, current _physical age_ is 23, but he's much older than that. He is 6 foot 1, a good enough height in his standard. He has black hair with, oddly enough, brown in his eye while gold in his left. He is wearing a grey cloak with a hood that looks like they were once white. A giant cross was strapped onto his back as Locke try to remember the map of Mahora that he's studied a few hours ago. "Now where did the map say it is again?"

"But master, the headmaster wishes to see you." A somewhat emotionless tone says not far away from him, instantly drawing Locke's attention. What he sees is a robot following a grumpy blonde girl of about 10 in a dress. This causes one of his eye brows to life as he look at the duo.

"Chachamaru, for the last time! I, Evangeline AK McDowell, WILL. NOT. SEE HIM!" The blonde girl, who called herself Evangeline bellowed as she grab a fist full of her own hair. "GAAH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOTHER WITH THAT OLD GEEZER!"

' Evangeline AK McDowell… the Undying Mage… this is my lucky day. She can worth quite a few million, no, billion even.' Locke thought to himself as he decides to follow his new target and simply observe. 'After all… one can never tell with someone at her… capacity.'

"But master, Sarah-san insisted that you attend. It's about the slaying of vampires in large number recently." The robot girl called Chachamaru says as she continues to follow Evangeline around.

"Garr… it's probably just some gang war going on. Why do they even bother?" The blonde girl mumbled something that sounded like 'stupid old geezer' and 'old hag' to Locke before turning with a defeated look on her face. "Oh fine… I'll go."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh fine… I'll go." Evangeline says with a sign as Chachamaru gives a satisfied nod before she becomes rigid. Eva instantly noticed that something isn't right. "Huh? Chachamaru?"

"Danger… danger… Vampire slayer in the immediate area. Please leave this place immediately master." Chachamaru says as she turns her head to register a man with black hair and bi-color eyes.

"Eh? What could he want with me?" Evangeline asks before she remembers something. "Wait a minute… I'M HUMAN IN THIS SCHOOL FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"That doesn't matter. Still you're a vampire and according to my book, vampires are not meant to be." The man says before he shrugs off his cross and did a mock bow. "Locke Whitby… at your service." And without warning, he launches himself at the surprised girl.

"Master!" Chachamaru exclaimed as she pushed Evangeline out of the want and stopped the descending cross, which was used as a club. "Please leave this area immediately."

"I can't have her do that." The vampire slayer says with a grimace as he tries to pull his cross free, only to be stunned by the robot's strength. 'Quite strong… but not good enough.' With one mighty yank, he lifts the cross alone with Chachamaru before slamming it back into the ground behind him.

Not expecting to lose her balance, Chachamaru's joints give a jot as she was slammed into the cement ground. Having the system non-responsive for a few second, the robot girl can't help be feel worry. "Master! RUN!"

"Like hell I will!" Evangeline snapped as she reached behind her, where a small waist bag was attached, and produce two bottles of potion. Her eyes dart around the clearing, making sure that no innocent people are around before tossing the potions at Locke.

'Huh? Why is she using potions?' Locke thought with confusion, which soon vanished and was replaced by surprised as the bottles exploded and the fluid mixed in midair. Soon, Locke finds several ice missiles zooming towards him. 'SHIT! DIDN'T EXPECT THAT!' Slamming his cross onto the ground, he hide his body behind the giant piece of hard wood and felt somewhat satisfied when he heard the ice missiles hitting it instead of him. Peeking over the cross, he cursed as his target is no where in sight. In fact, even the robot girl was gone. "Damn… they got away. But don't worry… you can run, but you can't hide…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"T-that is not how I want to start my summer vacation!" Evangeline gasped out between pants as Chachamaru scan the area around them with her radar. "And you didn't have to pull me by the arm like that!"

"I apologize master, but that's what the situation calls for." Chachamaru replies only to get smacked by a paper fan, courtesy of Eva-chan of course.

"YOU COULD HAVE CARRIED ME!"

"My most sincere apology."

"There you are!" A familiar voice exclaimed from behind them. Wiping around, Evangeline comes face to face with a rather not so happy Sarah. "WHAT TOOK YOU?"

"What! It's not like I leaped off a cliff or something!" The younger vampire bellowed as her face flushed in anger.

"Well, if you did, you'll easily survive it. So I'm not really worry about that." Sarah says before taking a deep breath in calming herself. "Anyway, we'd decided to make a decision without you."

"Oh?"

"We'd decided that I'm not going with Negi-sama to the school trip."

"Ah… so that… WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Eva exclaimed as the information sinks in. "WHY THE HELL NOT!"

Both Sarah and Chachamaru wince at the volume of the voice, one because her ear drums are hurting and the other because she knows another argument is about to begin.

And sure enough, she's not disappointed.

**…15 minutes later…**

Fifteen minutes of none stop arguments. Fifteen minutes of none sense being swapped back and forth. Fifteen minutes of playing tennis game of insults… Basically, it's a fifteen minutes of completely, extremely, confusing, and don't forget, down right laughable fifteen minutes. And our favorite robot girl, Chachamaru, had just experience the full length of this stupid argument… But hey, she's not complaining.

"HAG!"

"DRAWF!"

Actually… there really isn't anything to complain about…

"CARROT!"

"BUCKET!"

…Because you don't really have a chance to complain at all.

"SLUT!"

"MIDGET!"

Chachamaru can only blink at the continuous insults that flow from the duo's mouth. What really frighten her are the insane grins that mark both Sarah and her master's face. She has a feeling that if she doesn't stop it soon, blood will be spilled. And what scared her CPU the most is that they look as if they'll… dare she say, enjoy it.

Just as it reaches a very… dangerous level, Chachamaru decides whether to jump in or not before they start using the so-call 'Giant Fan of Doom' (…which, in her opinion, is just a giant folded paper fan. But in the hands of someone like Sarah or her master, the damage can be devastating.), her savior arrived.

"SARAH-NEE-SAMA!" A tiny voice squeaked out from the sky. The trio looks up at once and spots the distinct shape of Yuki floating towards them. "SARAH-NEE-SAMA! WE GOT TROUBLE!"

"Eh? Yuki, what's up?" Sarah asks as she blinks at the elf, which landed rather ungracefully on her head with a small 'oof'.

"I-itai…" Yuki wince as she mumbles about something that sounded like practice. "AH! THAT'S RIGHT!" Crawling forward, Yuki bend down so that Sarah comes face to face with her… or rather the upside-down version of her. "Kamo had just spots a vampire slayer in Mahora. He done some research and found out that he's called Locke Whitby."

"NANI!" Evangeline exclaim, which results in Sarah snapping her head that way, which in turns cause Yuki to yelp as she tumble off. However, she finds herself save in Sarah's hand, which unconsciously reach out and caught the –relatively and literally- small girl. "LOCKE WHITBY! THAT'S THE GUY THAT WANTS TO BASH ME INTO PIECES A WHILE AGO!"

"And what's more. Kamo found that he's from an organization of professional vampire slayers." Yuki says before she blinks, just realizing the importance of her words. "EEK! THAT'S NOT GOOD! SARAH-NEE-SAMA COULD BE IN DANGER!"

"…Yes, that won't do." Sarah says before she gesture to Chachamaru, who instantly snapped into a ready stance. "You, go inform the principal about this. I'll take Eva-chan with me. She's safer with me… no offense."

"None taken." Chachamaru says, though it's hard to tell if she meant it rather than just simply saying it. "As you wish." The robot says before she opens her jet pack and blast off towards the direction of the principal's office.

XXXXXXXXXX

It's a lovely street, full of lovely houses and lovely people. Around every corner, more surprises await you there… but that's not what a certain vampire slayer is looking for.

"Why me…?"

No, this particular vampire slayer is utterly and completely…

"Oh no… no, no, no…!"

Lost…

Despite being a nature in slaying creatures of the darkness, despite having superhuman strength if not reflexes, and despite being smarter than other people… Locke Whitby is not, and I repeat, NOT the guy you want to ask directions from.

How did he end up in that place you ask? Well, to put it simple: he just turns here, and then there, and there, and here, then there, and here, and here again, and around that corner, then straight through that alley, and around that tree, through that alley again, right, left, up, left, down, right… and… while, you get the picture.

"Hmm… this can't be it. I think I'd passed that shop like for the fifth time…"

Err… yup; Locke is definitely, hopelessly, lost.

"DAMN IT! I knew I should have asks for direction…" Locke says as he sign in frustration. "I need some coffee…"

"COME BACK HERE!" A girl's voice shriek as heavy foot steps approaches him from the alley to his left. Looking over there, he decides that taking a closer look won't hurt… right?

"OH C'MON! WE DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Another voice shrieks in panic. Now Locke is really interested.

"PLEASE SAKURAKO-CHAN! DON'T KILL US! AHH!" Another, deeper voice yelp as whoever is chasing them almost got a piece of her… almost.

'Hmm… wonder what's happening.' Locke thought to himself with an eye brow raised. As if to answer his question, two girls, one with purple hair and brown eyes and another short blue hair and light blue eyes dash around the corner. Without warning, they charge right pass a surprised Locke, leaving him spinning like a top. It was because of this that he didn't have time to react to the third girl, who bumps into him with a loud 'eep' and drag him onto the ground. Not wanting her to get hurt, Locke quickly grabs her and shift them so he's on the bottom. He hugs his arms around the girl and brace for impact…

**THUD! **

"I-itai-yo… Mou! Those two… they'll wish they were never born when I'M DONE WITH THEM!" The girl shouts as she shakes a fist at the two figures that are rapidly getting smaller. However, due to her anger, she'd completely ignore her… rather intimating position.

'…That's strange…' Locke thought to himself as he felt the usual pain that signal that his back connect with the cement… but… 'What is this? Round, soft… s-squishy? Crap…' Without another moment, Locke felt the heat rise up to his face, and due to his rather… special condition, once he gets to a certain temperature, he'll drop off to the land of nods… Which is exactly what he did, he, as many would find it odd considering how powerful he is as a vampire slayer, become unconscious in a matter of seconds.

From this moment on, let the world knows that Locke Whitby, one of the most dangerous men around… was defeated by a little girl. How? Suffocation by bosom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakurako is not having a good day. To say the least, she is having the BEST DAY OF HER LIFE! But first… let's retract everything that'd happen a few minutes ago.

First off, Misa and Madoka had promptly admit that they been peeking into her dairy. To say Sakurako is pissed is an understatement. Still, after chasing the two around with a homicidal aura, she had some how crashed herself into what felt like a brick wall… a warm brick wall that hug her and took the blunt of the fall.

**THUD!**

"I-itai-yo… Mou! Those two… they'll wish they were never born when I'M DONE WITH THEM!" Shiina yelled as she shakes her fist at her two best friends, who are probably giggling their heads off by now.

Just then, she'd notice something about her… or rather, their position. 'Eh? Why does my chest felt… like they're burning?' Looking down, Sakurako finds herself going crimson as she is straddling a man's chest as well as pressing her breasts unceremoniously into his face. 'Ah… that explained…' "EEP!"

Leaping off with a surprising strength, Sakurako folds her arms protectively at her breasts as she shot a glare at the man. "T-THAT IS NOT AN N-NICE THING TO DO Y-YOU… Eh?" Sakurako stops her ranting to goggle at the man, who is quite handsome, that lay on the ground unconscious as to the world around him. "Why that's rude! …But he is cute."

Just then, a problem registered into her mind. "What should I do with him? I can't just simply leave him here! SOME STUPID COLLEGE GIRLS WILL SURLEY RAPES HIM! AND HOW AM I GOING TO CARRY THAT MONSTROSITY OF A CROSS!" Gasping, Shiina starts to pace around as she tries to produce a solution… which comes to her in a minutes.

"I GOT IT! I'LL CALL SARAH-SAN! With that freakish strength of hers, she'll have no problem carrying him!" With that, the cheerleader fished from her pocket her cell phone, flip it open, and deal Sarah's dorm number… or Konoka's anyway.

"**…click… Hai, this is Kono-chan! What can I do for you?**" A sing song voice called from the other end, which cause Sakurako to perk up immediately.

"Ah! Konoka-chan! Is Sarah-san there?"

Oh, the irony…

XXXXXXXXXX

MX: …You're evil.

APH: I know, hehehe.

Locke: HAVE MERCY!

MX, APH, and Sarah: HELL NO!

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Oh Sarah!" A somewhat timid voice called from behind a ten years old Sarah, who looks over her shoulder and grin like a manic. _

_"SIS!" Sarah exclaims as she rush over and envelopes the other girl, who looks remarkably like her, into a hug. "Now what wind blows you over?" _

_"What? C-can't I just visit my dear sister?" The timid girl asks with a shy smile as she brushes some _raven black _hair behind her left ear. Her yellow eyes with elliptic pupils smiled at the grinning girl in front of her. _

_"Oh c'mon! You know I didn't mean it!" Sarah pouts as she playfully huff and turn her face into mocked hurt. _

_"I'm just k-kidding with you." The almost-mirror image of Sarah says before her smile slips off her face. "S-Sarah, father wants to 'see' you…" _

_At the word 'see', Sarah's grin also slips off her face as her eyes lost their sparkle of joy. Her almost-mirror image sign sadly before she pull Sarah into a hug. _

_"You know I'll never let them hurt you…" _

_"I know Diane… I know…" _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_A blood chilling scream filled the hallway as a fifteen year old Sarah cringe in fear. Body lay around her, some missing a limps while others completely unrecognizable… exactly what could have done that? Those looks like sword wounds… but who? _

_"…Okay… I better hide…" Turning around, Sarah suddenly finds herself bumps into the hard chest of her father. Sarah is already six foot (which is a lot at that timeline), then her father is simply a giant. "F-FATHER!" _

_"Ah… there you are." The man says with a nasty smirk. The only thing Sarah saw as a blur of something and then… nothing._

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarah shot awake with a gasp as she glances around the unfamiliar room. However, that soon was replaced by memories of what recently occurred. She signs as she takes multiple deep breaths to calm her rapid heart beat. It's enough to 'dream' about that almost-mirror image of her in the deep library. But now…

'I don't remember that ever happening… Diane… is that her name now?'

Looking around the room, Sarah's eyes moved from Yuki, who's sleeping next to her make-shift pillow (which is really just a piece of sweater) to the man now lying on the bed… still unconscious.

'Locke Whitby… A vampire slayer, rank S, easily one of the most dangerous men. Wanted by several vampire communities as well as werewolves too… However, due to his rather… special condition, he'll drop just like how he did when he reaches a certain temperature… Or at least what Sakurako say he did anyway.' Sarah thought as she reviewed the data found by Kamo, who didn't even bother trying as he typed away on his laptop. 'Still, that brings me back to the original situation… what does he wants?'

"Ah… that is not what I expected… I need some coffee…" A voice says from the bed that rest just next to the room's window. Locke moans as he robs his head with a hand. One of those 'episodes' leaves quite a nasty headache. "Where in the… YOU!"

"Me?" Sarah asks pointing an innocent finger at herself. The loud 'you' however jot the sleeping elf on the table awake, who goggling look at the duo before letting a huge yawn out. "What about me?"

"Sarah D McDocland… one of the strongest vampires in existence… damn it… what are you doing here." Locke sneered at the reddish-blonde 'girl' sitting not far away from him. After a quick scan, he finds his cross leaning against the _far_ wall, meaning that combat right now is impossible. Yes, he prides himself on his rather inhuman strength, but against someone as fast and strong as the vampire sitting in front of him, that's hardly anything. With just his bare fist however, he can still hold her off for a few minutes, but that again won't matter as she can easily overpower him once his stamina starts to decrease.

So basically, he's at her mercy.

'Damn… if only it's a full moon…'

"What am I doing here? _WHAT_ AM I DOING HERE?" Sarah asks as if that's the most ridiculous question that she'd ever heard… which, it actually is. "I am here because I'm supposed to keep an eye on you until Konoemon arrives… which I doubt he will now seems he probably forgot again." Pausing for a second, Sarah shakes the thought from her head before she lean forward a bit. "That's beside the point… Why are you here? And judging from the emblem on the back of your coat, you're from the 'Guardian'…"

"And what's it to you?"

"What do they want with me?"

"Now that you mentioned it… nothing. It's just me with that cross I have. But then the head did say something about not having received his money from something…"

"…That damn old goat! What did he expect! If it weren't for those damn oversize cockroaches I'd won!"

Locke blinks a few times and sweat dropped at the current of curses that flew out of Sarah's mouth as she fumes on her chair. Shaking his head, he decides to elaborate. "That's not what I mean… You _know_ what I mean."

"…Fine." Sarah says after staring into Locke's bi-color eyes for a few minutes. "I'm here because I'm supposed to look after my charge, Negi-sama."

"So, you're just a pretty little slave now are you?" Locke marked with a smirk only to find himself pinned onto the wall with a hand on his throat a second later. 'Okay… I forgot that she has issue with slavery… bad choice.'

"AH! S-S-S-SARAH-NEE-SAMA!" Yuki bellowed as she finally register the full situation after a few minutes to blinking away sleeps. "D-D-DON'T! IT'S NOT NICE!"

"Don't worry Yuki… I won't kill him… not unless he crosses a line anyway." Sarah says in an uncharacteristic cold voice that even send shiver down Locke's spine as her eyes seems to turn… yellow for a second, but only for a second.

Normally, Sarah is quite a happy going person. She may be close to strangers, but she's quite open with friends. Yet despites being that nearly-perfect girl that everyone loves, she still has her flaws: her glares.

If you're on the receiving end of a playful glare, then you're safe from anything. If you're receiving a simple yet non-aggressive glare, you're fine. If you're receiving an angry glare, don't push any more bottoms… unless you're people like Eva-chan, who, ignoring her size, can take quite a bit of punishments. However, if you're on the end of a murderous glare… then may God have mercy on your soul.

And that is the glare that Locke finds himself subjected to, not because he deserved it, but because he called her a slave.

And oh, how Sarah hates to be anyone's slave… even when she enjoy being tormented by Nekane sometimes… Wait… I didn't say that.

Anyway, back to the story.

"S-S-S-Sarah-nee-sama…" Yuki stammered out as she felt the huge amount of killer intent radiating off of the vampire as cold sweat also starts to form on Locke's head. The sheer intensity of it is so hard that normal human being would be on the ground choking by now.

'T-this is certainly v-very bad… w-whoever is up there that still care about me better help me soon…' Locke thought desperately as Sarah's hand seems to tighten just ever so slightly, but as if on cue, his rescue comes in the form of the person that he least expected from.

"EEK! S-S-SARAH-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A voice that sounds strangely familiar says as the owner rush forwards and latches onto Sarah's free arm. It reveals to be a girl with orange hair in two top pony tails and two lower braids near her back of her head. A hair clip secured her rather long bangs from her eyes, which are a lovely shade of red brown. "C-c'mon Sarah-chan… relaxes and for Kami's sake… LET HIM GO!"

The new girl continues to pull at Sarah's unmovable arm as Locke starts to turn a shade of blue. With each shade of blue that Locke's face was replaced, the new girl becomes more frantic. He suspects that she'll simply die of a panic attack if Sarah doesn't drop him soon. But apparently, the caretaker also noticed that too.

"…Fine…" Sarah says as she loosens her hand until it felt limply by her side. The newly arrived girl sign in relief before she pad Sarah's arm soft. Locke having no more support for him to stay on the wall crumbles onto the floor and starts to cough.

"N-now just calm d-d-down, it won't do t-to be angry at w-whatever he'd said to you. Now go home. K-Konoka-chan, Asuna, and Negi-kun are worrying sick." The new girl says as she stirs Sarah towards the table where the heap of sweater was kept.

"…You're right… Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" Sarah asks as she picks up her sweater, which has Yuki in it as she had darted right into it in fear of being discovered. Receiving a reassuring nod, Sarah signs before giving a small, soft smile to the girl and walk towards the door. However, before completely walking out, she turns around and sent a look to Locke that clearly says 'don't-do-a-thing-to-her-or-else'. With that, Sarah walks out of the room and vanish for the night.

"Ha… haha… g-gomen… Sarah-chan can be scary sometimes." The girl says before turning to the baffled man sitting on the bed. It's one thing to slay a vampire… but it's another to talk to one that can snap your neck like a twig… something strange is going on here. "Mou, d-don't look at me like that… I-it's e-embarrassing…"

"AH! G-gomen…" Locke says apologetically before he smiles softly at her. "I'm Locke Whitby…"

"S-Sakurako Shiina… Y-yoroshiku…" The girl, now known as Sakurako, says with a small blush on her face. "Oh… and sorry about Sarah-chan… I'm not sure what you'd say to her, but please don't be offended by her action. I know that she's usually not like this, but if she gets frustrated, she tents to let her action speaks rather then her words… and, and, and…!"

Locke watches with amusement as the girl continues to rambles on and on in a rather annoying yet cute manner as her face continues to sport a cute blush as well. 'Hmm… cute, but too young.'

"…Well I'm not really sure how she even requires such strength, but carrying you and that giant cross must require a lot of muscle. And I mean a lot! Some times I wonder if she's some super human or something!" Sakurako laughed a bit as she scratches the back of her head. "For all I know, she can be a Martian, if not a superhuman. But then again, she can be a werewolf… but she doesn't change during a full moon, so that's not it. Hmm, could she be an escaped experiment? –Locke raises an eye brow at that as Shiina just shake her head violently- That can't be right. She doesn't have strange tattoo on her… so what can she be?"

"Oh the contrary… she's a vampire." Locke says rather honestly, cutting Sakurako's rent off as she stare at him like he's crazy… yet there seems to be a hint of fear in them.

"V-vampire? Locke, sir… please don't joke. You see, we have this vampire rumor that was connected to an incident a few months ago. And as you can see it's rather scary as stuff. Besides, Sarah-chan can't be a vampire… right?" Sakurako asks with a hint of desperation as well as her eyes search Locke's for any trace of lies. "I mean… she doesn't suck our blood, she can walk in the sun, she can swim, eat garlic, touch a cross, and she has reflections in the mirror for all we know! S-so, she can't be a vampire right?"

'No… she isn't _just_ a vampire… she's more than a vampire… she's really one of the first.' Locke thought as he has a small smirk on his face that causes the girl to tense a bit.

Not wanting to scare the girl, Locke smile warmly and promptly says what's best at the moment. "No, I'm just joking. But I got to admit, she is one freaking strong girl!" At that, he and Shiina burst into laughter/giggles that lasted for quite a few minutes. The vampire slayer finds himself drawn to the laughter like metal to magnet… but that can't be right… and besides, that's just plain wrong.

'I'm old enough to be her father… there's no way that can happen… WAIT! What am I thinking…? I can't afford a relationship just yet.' Locke thought as he studies the fidgeting girl. 'But you have to admit… she is pretty cute.'

The two continue to chat about various things, like today's fashion, news, and even the most popular anime and manga. To say the cheerleader was surprised was an understatement. Still, it continues like that for several minutes before she forced her courage together to ask the one question that she thought rude… but she just HAVE to know!

"Mm… Mr. Locke, sir?" Sakurako asks rather meekly, completely throw Locke off at the suddenly change of attitude. He blames it on _that_ time of the month.

"Huh?" Locke blinks, coughing a bit; he schools his face into a neutral face before asking, "Yes?"

"Um… I was wondering… um… that is… whyareyouhere?" Shiina breathe out in one breath and squeeze her eyes shut as if waiting for a punishment.

The man just blinks once, twice, before bursting into laughter again. The girl, however, finds it to be quite disturbing. "S-sir… p-please, I'm serious!"

"So-sorry!" The vampire slayer gasped out between laughter before he managed to calm himself down. "It's just that you're so cute." Shiina blushed even redder at that. "Still, you answer your question: I'm a traveler."

"Eh?"

"That's right, I travel around the world searching for… things." Locke says with a twinkle in his eyes. "Oh, and do you happens to know where a coffer shop or vending machine is? I have this urge you see…"

"Oh! No problem! Just leave it to me, I'll be right back!" Shiina says as she dashes out the room with a wave to the nearest coffee machine. Closing the door behind her with a **click**, she left a rather amused Locke inside the room.

'Yup… she's quite cute indeed…' Locke mused before he turned completely sober and glance out the window. '…that's that the problem, back to the vampire… or rather vampires. Why would the headmaster allow two vampires of that level wondering around the school like this…?'

XXXXXXXXXX

'Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Why am I acting like an idiot!" Sakurako chide herself as she rocks back and forth on the ball of her heels. 'Mou… why is my heart beating so fast?'

"Enjoying yourselves I see." A voice says from behind her, causing the cheerleader to yelp and turn around to meet a pair of empty red eyes.

"S-Sarah-chan! Don't do that!" Shiina whined with a pout as the caretaker just giggles a bit before her eyes traveled to the finished coffee in the vending machine. "Oh that? It's for Locke-san." The cheerleader says with a small blush as she claps her hands behind her and sways a little.

"Ah… soka. Tell me, what do you think of him?" Sarah asks and her eye brows raised as the other girl's face become crimson. "Oh? Do I see a crush coming alone?"

"S-S-SARAH-CHAN!" The cheerleader shouts as she tries to hide her blush with her hands. "B-but I guess you're right… I mean, when I'm around him, my heart is all doki, doki… mou! But he looks like he is at least 20 something… It's felt so wrong, yet… so right… IYAN! WHAT AM I SAYING!"

"Fufufu, I think someone is in love!" Sarah tease as she watches Sakurako's face burns even redder than before. Oh, how she loves to tease them. All of them have different reactions to different topics. Like Chisame's completely denial on many things and Asuna's rather violent actions to certain things… and then there are Konoka's rather air-headed responses sometimes, but that's what makes it fun. "Ma, I'm just teasing you. Still, you have yet answered me."

"Oh… mm, how should I say. I only talked to him for a few minutes… but from what I can guess, he's a warm and caring person. He's sweet, gentle, loving… while, at least I think so anyway. But most likely he is just doing that because of you." At that, Sakurako shot a playful glare at Sarah, who just snickers evilly a bit before she continues. "Still, he doesn't talk as much as I would like… mostly it's because I probably don't give him a chance anyway. He is somewhat cold, but for some reason I think that he's just acting that way. Oh, and he's sleepy somehow… I guess that's why he wants the coffee?"

"…Curious…" Sarah says before she reaches towards the vending machine, pick up the coffee, and held it towards Sakurako, who blinks in confusion at her. "Sounds like a decent guy… Go have fun if you want (At that, Shiina blushed once again), but if he ever did something to you, come to me and I'll beat the stuffing out of him."

"A-arigatou!" The cheerleader says as she wraps her hands around the warm cup of coffee before she starts to walk back towards the room.

'…Ma, even thought it still feels wrong, I like him anyway.'

XXXXXXXXXX

"So… how is it?" Asuna asks with concern as Sarah walks into their dorm with a small smile on her face. Negi also looks at his caretaker with confusion as Sarah just wave their worry away with a casual hand.

"Don't worry, he sounds like a good guy. Besides, Kamo, I still want you to do some history research on him." Sarah says as she tilts her head a little. "I have this sense of déjà vu… as if I know him somewhere."

"Consider it done!" Kamo says as he once again starts to type away at his laptop.

Yuki float over to Sarah as she circles her a few times before nodding in satisfaction that her onee-chan wasn't hurt in the slightest. That episode in the room really did scare her. It's hard to imagine Sarah, who's usually open, warm, and generally friendly, can cast such frightening aura, that once again, any normal human being would simply chock on it. "So… are you okay now?"

Sarah looks at her confused before realization drawn on her. Reaching out with a palm, she allows Yuki to rest on it as she smiles sheepishly. "Gomen ne Yuki-chan… I don't know what come over me. It's just that have bad experience with slavery." Although she refuses to elaborate more, Yuki seems to take her explanation for now.

"Sarah-san, what happened?" Negi asks as he continues to be lost in the conversation that had just occurred. Asuna isn't far off either… although she has a general idea. How thought, she has no idea.

"No need to worry… although why are you three still out of bed!" Sarah suddenly snapped into 'mother mode' after glancing at the clock on the desk. "You should be in bed! Off with all of you or I'll be giving you the pancake of doom tomorrow for breakfast!"

"EEK! S-S-SARAH-NEE-SAMA!"

"GAH! NOT THAT!"

"SARAH-SAN! HAVE MERCY!"

"SARAH-NEE-CHAN IS SO CREUL!"

"You better believe it, nyhahahaha!"

"Ma? You three look so happy for some reason." Konoka, who's in bed just a few minutes ago, says with a sleepy smile as the others jumped five feet into the air, literally. "Aycha? Sugoi!"

"KONOKA/KONOKA-SAN! GO TO SLEEP!" Everyone excluding Yuki and Kamo yelled as they shake a fist at a giggling Konoka. What all of them don't know, is that another life-uttering adventure awaits them…

XXXXXXXXXX

Locke watch as the girl sleeps on the bed next to his. He signs as he looks at the clock… 2 AM. He considers leaving without saying anything. Someone like him being with a girl of such innocent is dangerous. Vampire factions had hired mercenaries to hunt him before, why wouldn't they do so again?

But then… they'll somehow get words of the girl having a small relationship with him. It's not as deep as friend… more like accomplice… yet that word just feels wrong.

'I can't fall for her…' Locke thought to himself as he seep his now cold coffee. An eye brow raised into his hair line as he noticed a small lip stick mark… '…strawberries huh…?' "…I guess I'll stay for now…"

"Mm… you better…" Sakurako mumbles as she shifts so her back is turned to him. Locke considers just letting it pass off as sleep talking. Besides, he had done a share of that himself before.

"Sakurako Shiina… a friend of Sarah D McDocland… caretaker of Negi Springfield as well as old friend with Evangeline AK McDowell… Maybe even protector of Mahora? Interesting…"

Just then, a thought pops into his head as he remembers what Sarah is grumbling about early and sweat dropped. 'Ah… I guess I found the reason why head master is so grumpy after he wins a bet with us… this is interesting.'

XXXXX In another dimension… sort of… XXXXX

_Inside a cage sits a girl with raven black hair and yellow cat-like eyes as she stare sadly at the door which separates her and the rest of the world… or whatever is in _her_ mind at least. _

**_Crack!_**

_"Eh?" The girl blinks as she looks at the giant lock that secure the door in. A crack had just appeared on it…It adds to the one that already is near the keyhole. "A-ah… t-that's not good…" The girl says with a worry frown as she gets up and pokes at the lock. "…The seal isn't s-supposed to crack… why n-now?" _

Who are you…?_ Sarah's voice echoes inside her head as the girl's head drop in sorrow. "…I guess it really is the best if she doesn't remember… remember what I'd done… remember what _he_ done…" Signing, the girl walks back to her original position and crawl into a ball. "…but I m-missed her so much…so, so much… I wish I can just hold her, even if it's just a few seconds…"_

XXXXXXXXXX

**WARNING: COMPLETE RANDOMNESS!**

Albireo Imma hums to himself as he drives around the street in the mid night. Looking at the rare-center mirror, he smiles to himself as he sees a very pissed looking Sarah and a sleeping Nagi leaning on her shoulder. 'Hmm… it should be the other way around ne?' Of course, he doesn't dear to voice that unless he wants to die early.

It just won't do if he was taken out of the war before it can be finished ne?

Still, as we were saying, he was driving the car towards their meeting point with the other members or the 'Red Wind' after their last hide out was exposed. However, things aren't going their way.

"Ah! An alcohol test… what do we do?" Al asks as he sees a police waving for him to pull over.

"Just pull over and do something about it…" Sarah says before she sighs, "Besides, I can't exactly seduce our way out of it this time…"

"Hmm… you're quite right." The 'historian' says as he slowed down as pull over. He soon finds a line of car behind him as the road was sealed off with another police making people pull over. "But that's such a disappointment. You have such a good skill you can send any man flying by a nosebleed if you ever wanted to." Al joked with a smile, but then again, he's speaking from personal experience.

"…Shut up…" Sarah growled with a huge blush on her face wishing to whoever is up there that she can just disappear at the moment.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice asks as Al looks over to see the police looking into the car's window. "Two men and one teenager driving on the road this late at night… what were you guys thinking, eh?"

"Ah, sorry to cause the trouble, but we were from a circus and we'd pull a late shift today." Al half-lied as he smiled at the police, besides, the best way to make someone drop their guard is to smile, no?

"Hmm… really? Do you have proof for that?"

"Oh proof? No problem. I'm a juggler. I juggle many things, including knife." As if on cue, he pulls his cloak open to reveal several knifes/daggers. "If you'll allow me…?"

"Sure, why not? Besides, it's a good way to test if you're drunk." The police says as he steps back to allow the 'historian' out.

'Nice… Al's always good in thinking.' Sarah thought with a smile before she sweat dropped, 'but then again… he's a complete idiot at times.' With nothing better to do, the vampire looks out the window to see Al juggling a few knifes and daggers in the air with a innocent smile on his face. 'Ah… he can actually do that?'

Meanwhile, at the back of the line, a few drivers saw knifes and daggers flying in the air and paled. One of them sums out the thoughts of everyone in a sentence: "Shit… when alcohol test became so hard!"

XXXXXXXXXX

APH: If no question asks… no lies will be made…

MX: And I can't really answer anything. Besides, I don't read minds…

Sarah: And for some reason I have this gap in my memory… so I can't answer a thing too… (Glare at APH) and I bet it has something to do with you…

APH: Now why would you say that? (Smile VERY innocently)

Sarah and MX: (look at each other) That's the 'evil smile'…

Sayo: Ne, ne. Would Locke-san be able to see me?

APH: Hmm… we'll see…

Locke: Teruko-sama… (sniff) so cruel… (sniff)

APH: Still, either people are too lazy… or they don't like us… THERE'S NO REVIEW COMING!

MX: If you don't at least write a review… I'll make Sarah so sic you.

APH: E-xac-tly!

Sarah: (Glare at MX and APH) …What was that?

APH and MX: EEP! NOTHING! (Start to back away) HAVE MERCY!

Eva: Anyway… (Ignoring the screaming) The author and editor are desperate for reviews. It is very funny how many people actually read it but how little people leaves reviews.

**A few minutes later…**

APH: MXY! OH MXY! …Where did he go?

Sarah: Don't know… don't care.

APH: … (Eyes widen) OH NO! HE HAS DISAPPEARED! (Background music: **DON DON DON!**

Note: meaning that I have no way of getting MX… either he's really too busy or he's waiting for me to sent him more chapters… other than that, I'll say he's MIA… partially why this take so long. Sorry again (BOW REAL DEEP!)

Oh and Teruko-chan, if I got Locke's character wrong, plz contact me ASAP and tell me how to fix it.


	15. Horrifying Reality

APH: (walk in like a zombie) School… is killing me…

MX: (Walk in like a zombie too) Life… hates me…

Sarah: (SKIP in happily) Hey guys, how's it going?

APH and MX: (Turn to Sarah and glare) …

Sarah: EEP! (Hide behind Eva)

Eva: Anyway, as they were saying, life had being particularly hard on them… especially on puffy over there. (Point to a dozing APH)

MX: A-anyway… he needs to catch some sleep and I need to study… (Doze off too)

Narutaki twin: …Okay, WAKE UP TIME! (Drop kick the author and editor)

APH: GAAH! (Shot awake) A-anyway, the old divider isn't exactly working for some reason. So they're now going to be separated via ten 'X's in the center of the page. Hope you guys have fun!

Locke: (Get wheeled in by a nurse) Hey guys…

APH: (Sweat dropped) oh, that's right. Teruko-chan drew three pictures of Sarah (with some SMALL flaws) in her deviant art. Hope you guys enjoy it. The link is in my profile. (Or at least I'll try putting it up…) And once you've seen it, you'll know why Locke is in that state. And DO NOT misunderstand me. I love them. It's just that Sarah doesn't like HIM! (Grin like a madman)

Disclaimer: DON'T. OWN. ANYTHING! But Sarah-chan, Yuki-chan, and Locke belong to Teruko (heart!)

Chibi Sarah: GO TO HELL!

XXXXXXXXXX

Morning came as the sun slowly rose in a graceful arc. The birds started to sing and dance in the joyful morning as they hunted for food. Farmers awoke to pick up their discarded tools from yesterday and continue their unfinished work. Men and women alike started to wake up for the day, either it be business or other things.

However, despite all these activities going on in the word, we find one simple 14 (or is it 15?) year old girl is sleeping away in the infirmary of Mahora All-Girl Middle School.

Why is she there you ask? Well, she's visiting someone of course. And right now, that certain someone is doing one hand push ups on the cold tilted floor of the not-so-spacious but comfortable room.

"97… 98… 99… 1,000!" Locke breathed as he finished his morning exercises, which consisted of 2,000 push ups, 1000 for each arms, a thousand sit ups, and if he can, a few miles of jogging. Of course, the last event was tossed out the window as he can't really leave the room, which the reason should be obvious…

He's in an all-girl school…

Which means…

He will get swarmed by girls if he ever shows his face… 'And just imagine what they'll do then… Erk!'

After gaining back some control of his bulging muscles, Locke slowly stands up and turns to face the window. The sun's light creeps in from the opening as it rises higher yet. Following the length, Locke's bi-color eyes slowly traveled to his old traveling coat hanging on a chair. It really can't be called a coat for it is just like a jacket, except thicker, and heavier, and of course, longer. It was some what old, for it's a little small for him now, showing all the muscles on his body… well, at least his torso part anyway. (APH: DON'T YOU HENTAI GET THE WRONG IDEA!) 'I guess that's why I'm get mobbed by girls most of the time… right?'

Shaking his head, the slayer walked over and pick up the coat, turned it over, so that his eyes can land on the symbol that he has worn proudly for nearly ten years now. One the back of the coat is a giant black cross that was stabbed into a skull. The skull had fangs like the unholy creatures of the night, which is exactly what his organization does, they hunt, no, terminate dark creatures such as vampires, werewolves, harpies, and many others.

After staring at the emblem for a little longer, Locke sighed and put it back onto the chair. Then, he turns his attention towards the teenage girl that's currently sleeping on the other bed inside the room.

There she is, sleeping oh so peacefully, completely ignorant to the danger out there in the ever-surprising world. For example, here he is, going to see the principal for an errand, and what did he find? Two high class vampires living in this very campus, but why is it so surprising? Well, how about they're not drinking every single drop of blood available on the campus?

"Hmm… why not have the one thing you most desired when there is it right in front of your eyes?" Locke asks to himself as he scratches his slightly crazy hair as he tilted his head a little to the side.

"Because I'm not like that, and Eva-chan is enjoying life too much to ruin it." A voice says from the door way, causing Locke to jump a little before turning to glare at the intruder. "Yo!" Sarah cheerfully says with a beaming smile and a wave of a hand.

"What!"

" Ala, looks like someone is cranky in the morning." The caretaker teased before she walked over to where Sakurako sleeps peacefully. "Hmm… Misa and Madoka will never let her hear the end of this."

"I don't get you…" The slayer says as he relaxes a little, but never dropping his guard incase Sarah decides to have a sudden change of heart. Besides, he still remembers that she almost snapped his neck yesterday.

"Well, I'm a girl, so what do you expect?" Sarah says with a wink. Looking at Locke's frustrated expression; she decides to let him off the hook… for now. "I have more important things to take care of that's more important than blood sucking… Besides, vampires suck blood mainly to replenish the iron in our body, which we used up very fast… well, faster than normal human at any rate."

"And this more important thing…?"

"Well, a little ten year old boy who keeps blowing their-" at here, Sarah points a finger at the sleeping girl, "-clothes off."

"…Ah." Locke managed out after a long silence as his face starts to redden at the not-so-pure images that keep appearing in his mind. "…I see… most men would kill to be where he is… Ah, I need some coffee. Damn this headache."

"De-caf?" Sarah joked with another wink as she suddenly changed into a waiter's outfit.

"…Not funny."

Pouting, the vampire changed back to her school uniform (the standard one, NO TRANCH COAT!) "Oh, you're no fun."

"WELL HOW MISERABLE!" Evangeline, who suddenly appeared out of no where, drop kicked Sarah, causing the girl to fall face first into the cold, hard floor below her.

"GAAH! YOU PIP SQUEAK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Ha, that's for letting your guard down!" The shorter of the two exclaims as her loyal servant and friend, Chachamaru, calmly walks into the room and puts what looks like cotton into Sakurako's ears. Locke sweat dropped at that as the two continues to bicker, completely forgetting that he ever existed.

"Are… they usually like this?" Locke asks the silent robot that's standing a good distance away from the two.

"Hai, master and Sarah-san are good friends." Chachamaru replied without the slightest emotion in her voice, but the slayer wasn't surprised. After all, a robot shouldn't have feelings… right? "Hmm… better stop this before the 'Paper Fan of Doom' appears…"

"Eh? The what of Doom?"

"…You don't want to know…"

"Aycha! Why is everyone so happy in the morning?" A voice chipped from somewhere behind Locke, causing everyone but Chachamaru to jump three feet in the air. "AH! SUGOI!"

"KONOKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE THE WINDOW!" Sarah and Evangeline exclaims as Locke stares dumbly at the air-headed girl standing right outside their window, still ignoring the slayer as they calm their undead hearts down.

"Ma, I just happen to be out here and I heard some shouting. So I came to check it out!" Konoka says with her usual smile before she turns to look at the only man presented in the room. "Aycha! I forget about you. I'm Konoe Konoka, what your name?"

'…It's _HER_!' Locke thought as his eyes widen slightly at the name before he regained his composure… err, what's left of it after the shock. "L-Locke… Locke Whitby…"

"Hmm… interesting name. Well, nice to meet you. I'm going to make breakfast for Asuna now!" Konoka says with a beaming smile before she starts to turn. However, before she can go anywhere, Locke shot forward and caught her shoulder. "Eh?"

"M-matte! I n-need to see your grandfather about something…!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Um… w-what time is it…?" Sakurako asks as she slowly stirs awake and rubbed at her eyes. Her still disgruntled mind slowly starts to turn as she remembered last night's event. As fast as you can say 'up', her sleepiness is gone, and with it, her bed's cover. Making sure that she's fully clothed, she breathes a sign of relief.

"What, afraid you got raped?"

"EEP!" The cheerleader jumped in her bed before snapping her head over to the side, a loud **CRACK** emitted as her neck got abused. "…Owie…!"

"Ouch… watch out there." Sarah says with a wince as she watch comical tears stream down Sakurako's face.

"Mm… I do that… em, what time is it?" The girl asks as she rubes her neck up and down a few times.

"It's about 11 o'clock, so you won't get any brea-"

"NANI!" Sakurako shouts as she jumps out of the bed and starts to run around in panic. "OHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOOHNO! I MISSED PRACTICE! SENSEI WILL KICK MY ASS!"

"Err… Sakurako…"

"KYAAAAH! AND MISA AND MADOKA WILL KILL ME!"

"Sakurako…" Sarah sweat dropped as the cheerleader continues to rumble on. 'She has to stop sometime to take a breath…'

"MOU! NOT TO MENTION I SLEEP IN MY DAY CLOTH! THEY'LL GET THE WRONG IMPRESSION AND NEVER LET ME LIVE IT DOWN!" Apparently not, as Shiina Sakurako is also know for being able to talk for quite sometime.

"Sakurako…" Sarah almost growled as she continues to try and get the girl's attention. 'Okay, I'm sure she'll stop soon…'

"AAAAAH! WHAT TO DO! WHAT TO DO!" The cheerleader screams as she suddenly latched onto the caretaker and starts to shake her. Poor Sarah can only go with it as she's caught off guard. "TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Deciding that enough is enough, Sarah grabs Sakurako's wrists and yanks it off. Sucking in a mouthful of air, she let it rip. "SHINNA SAKURAKO!"

"HAI!" Said girl yelped in a high pitched squeaked as she stands at attention in front of the caretaker, who blinks a few times before doubling over in laughter. "Eh? Nani? What's so funny!"

"I-it's just… the look on… y-your face…" Sarah says between fits of giggles before she starts to calm down a bit. "S-still, I already told your sensei you won't be able to make it today. As for your other two friends…"

As if one cue, two of the most dreaded things of Sakurako a the moment decide to show their faces.

"SAKURAKO-CHAN!" Yup, you guessed it! Misa and Madoka exclaims as they pushed Sarah aside (who then slammed into a metal pole that Kami knows how it gets there) and crowded around Sakurako.

(APH: If you didn't guess this right, go jump off a cliff)

(MX: Ma, don't be that way. Just give them a gun and tell them to shoot themselves.)

(Eva:…and you two says I'm evil…)

"So, who's the guy!" Misa starts off the question with a light in her eyes that causes Sakurako to gulp.

"Is he handsome!" Madoka asks with a huge grin on her face that almost makes poor Shiina faint.

"Is he tall!"

"Is he buff!"

"What's his name!"

"What's his eye color!"

"WHAT'S HIS HAIR COLOR!"

"And most importantly… Is he good!"

"EEP!" Sakurako exclaims as the last question was asks, and to her horror, she finds her face starting to heat up. Her two friends' grins only got bigger as the poor girl hides behind her blanket. "W-what give y-you two t-t-that idea!"

"Oh c'mon! It's pretty obvious, no?" Misa says as she leans forward.

"It's not hard to put things together." Madoka says as she also leans forward.

"I-I don't know w-what you two are t-talking about!" Sakurako says as she tries to act casual, but failed miserably as all that comes out are high-pitched squeaks and stuttered words.

"Itai…" Sarah moans as she nursed a red line on her face that's caused by the metal pole. After moaning in misery for a while, she decides to forget it and let it heal by her vampire blood. Turning around, the caretaker sweat dropped as she sees Sakurako blushing like a fire hydrant as her two fellow cheerleaders poke at her (not literally!). "Err, guys, if you two continue, I think she's going to faint…"

The two cheerleaders turn to look at her, then exchange looks, and finally settled back onto their third and blushing member. What they notice cause them to blink, as Sakurako is fidgeting with the blanket as a small smile play on her lips. Even Sarah, who only moment ago tried to save her, noticed that drastic change. An eye brow rose as she walked towards the smiling girl. "Now what's there to smile about?"

"EEP! S-SARAH-CHAN!" Sakurako exclaims as she finds Sarah's face only a few centimeter from hers. "W-when did you get here?" The other eye brow rose up before a devious smile appeared on the caretaker's lips, causing Shiina to gulp and tighten the blanket around her.

'Wait… why do those looks like fangs…?'

"So, you really do like him…" Sarah says in a whisper before her smile grows into a grin. "I KNEW IT! YOU CAN'T HIDE IT FROM M-MMMM!"

"P-please… n-not a word!" Sakurako whispered right in front of Sarah as she covers Sarah's mouth with her hand. "Please!" Shiina pleaded with huge puppy eyes as Sarah twitched at the intensities of them. The taller girl can only nod weakly before she's engulfed in a bone crushing huge. "OH THANKYOUTHANKYOUSOMUCH! Now can we get out of here?" The cheerleader asks meekly as she was suddenly reminded of the other two via the very sinister aura and the evil grin on her friends' face.

Said friends are now advancing towards them as if they'd just found the biggest oil sit. And of course, this didn't not bode will with Sakurako as she gulps again. As for Sarah, she can only be impressed by the amount of evil that's being radiated out of the two.

"Err… I guess…" Without warning, Sarah picks Sakurako up bridal-style, turns with a huge grin, and says, "Well, we'll see you later!" And with that, she jumps out the window, all the while with Sakurako clinging on to her screaming bloody murder.

A silence ensured before the other two cheerleaders caught up to what happened. "GAAAH! THEY ESCAPED!" They exclaims as they both grabbed their hair and gave them a yank.

"AFTER THEM!" The two shouts in unison before they also jumped out the window and started to go on a goose chase. The reason as to that… it's because their targets are laughing up on top of a tree… Well, Sarah is anyway as Sakurako continues to rant on about doing dangerous things.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I see…" Konoemon says as he strokes his bread slowly. "So you're telling me that they have hired youkais as guards and fighting force?"

"Yes sir." Locke says with a serious face as he stands to attention. "Also, some of these youkais are masters at hand-to-hand combat, so mages might find them to be some rather… difficult opponents."

"Indeed they will…" The principal says before he pressed a button on the speaker on his desk. "Yuna, please sent Takamichi, Touko, and other high combat magical teachers in please."

"**Sir**," a voice, which Locke presumes belong to this Yuna woman, says. "**Won't you need Sarah-san and Evangeline?**"

"…" The principal fell silent for a moment as he observes Locke's shoulders tense up. After stroking his bread a few more times, he made a decision. "No, they deserve to have a break."

"**Very well… they will be there in a few minutes…**" With that, the speaker went dead.

A silence settle over the duo as Locke started to slightly relax as Konoemon studied the situation a little closer. 'This won't do… I can't let my granddaughter fall into their hands… If her magic power were used for the wrong purpose, things can get nasty.'

Just then, the telephone rang. The two of them stare at each other in surprise, wondering if it's either a coincident or someone is watching them. Deciding to answer that question, Konoemon pick up the phone and put on a cheery voice. "Moshi-Moshi! This is the Principal of Mahora Speaking!"

"**You haven't change much have you old man?**" A voice says at the other side; clearly with a amused smile on the guy's face.

"…You…!" The Principal says with some surprise before his face become serious. "What is it?"

"**I call today to discuss the situation in ****Kyoto****. Also, I know that your granddaughter is coming. So I'm going to give you one of my best to accompany them.**" The voice says before there is some shuffle on the line and a silence. Then the silence was broken by a soft and well-mannered voice.

"**Konichiwa, Konoemon-san…**"

XXXXX Evangeline's Cabin XXXXX

"Owie…" Yuki moaned as she lays spread out on Sarah's lap as she nurses her aching head.

"Gomen… I'm really, deeply, am sorry…" Sarah says weakly with a sheepishly smile as nearby Evangeline sets fuming. The reason is that it has something to do with the robes that are wrapped around her.

"I-it's okay… I need to watch for where I'm going…" Yuki says as she remembered the cause of that major headache…

**Flashback…**

_"GET OVER HERE!" Evangeline shouts as she wraps some near-invisible fishing lines around Sarah and gave it a yank. Said girl was pulled forward before a palm was thrust into her stomach, knocking the air out of her. _

_Before another strike can hit her, Sarah used her height to her advantage and stepped onto Evangeline's shoulder, kicked up, and sent an ax kick into the shorter girl's head… or where her head was a moment ago. Landing softly, Sarah turn around a grin, "You know, this IS a good idea… you get to use your full power and no one will be affected." _

_"Hum… it's not that hard to think of with my high IQ." Evangeline says before she transformed into her older form. "Now, let's get this thing started…" Evangeline, now about 19 and 5'6, says before she charges forward and sends a flying kick at Sarah. Being bound by fishing lines, Sarah can only lean back as far as she can go… which is very far. _

_As Evangeline sailed over her, her eyes widen as she catches the grin on Sarah's face. "Oh shi-!" _

**_THUD!_**

_A powerful kick landed in her stomach, knocking her senseless for a moment as she went limp on Sarah's foot. Knowing what's coming, the blonde girl tries to regain mobility as the other rears the foot Evangeline is resting on back. "Check…" And Evan-chan went sailing… _

_…Right into poor little Yuki-chan, who appears from inside the building at the very moment. "EEK!" _

**_DUSH!KRUNK!_**

_"KYAH! YUKI-CHAN!" _

**End Flashback…**

"…Correction… I need to know when to get out and when not…" Yuki says as she pouted at her own mistake.

"Mm… maybe next time you should stay with Chachamaru." Sarah offers as the robot stood perfectly still besides her tied up master. "Speaking of which…" Lifting Yuki up and putting her on the table, Sarah stands up and walks over to Evangeline. "You know, you really need to start getting into shape again…"

"…Does that mean…" The shorter girl says as her eyes widen when the sudden information registers in her mind.

"Yup, special training…" The caretaker answered with a wicked grin on her face. Chachamaru suddenly has an urge to get her master away from the grinning vampire…

XXXXX The Next Day… XXXXX

"Mm… where are we going again?" Locke asks for the nth time as he was dragged by a hyper Sakurako. Because that today is Sunday; the cheerleader decided to show Locke around, so that he won't be lost again. Err… well, considering if Sakurako herself doesn't get lost while trying to not let Locke get lost… Hmm, let's ignore that and go back to our story.

Still, as I was saying, the duo is now running around (almost literally) the school looking at things. And when I say things, I mean the sights of Mahora (for those that have other ideas… well, I don't know what to do with you then). Anyway, as they were running around, Misa and Madoka stays behind cover to spy on their friend.

"That does seem like a great guy…" Misa observed as she watch Sakurako continues to drag poor Locke around.

"Indeed… how could she hide him from us?" Madoka whisper/exclaimed in disbelief. "I mean, just look at all those muscles!"

"Is that all you can see?" Misa asks with a 'I-don't-believe-it' look.

"No, but it's good to know that your boyfriend can watch your back." The other cheerleader says with a huge grin. After that, they both turned back to spying on their friend, who happens to be… gone?

"Eh, where'd they go?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Um… Locke-san?"

"Hai?"

"Can you put me down now?" Sakurako asks as she finds herself still being carried bridle style. She doesn't mind, it's just that, it's attracting looks.

"Wow, look at that…"

"Damn, some girls get all the luck…"

"Do you think they're a couple?"

"…" Locke takes a look around him and finds what's bugging Sakurako rather fast. Spending half of his time running from girls can help you spot things pretty easily. Without a second thought, the slayer carefully puts a blushing cheerleader down on her feet. "My apologies…"

"Oh, I don't mind… it's just rather embarrassing…" Sakurako says with a blush as she looks around her. "Hmm… maybe we should go somewhere else…?"

"It's really up to you… I can't find my way around here." Locke answers as he locked his bicolor eyes onto the girl, causing her to blush a little more before she grabbed his hand as started to drag him away. As they continue to walk, people continue to stare their way. It's starting to make Sakurako feel a little overwhelmed. She loves attention, but getting attention as a cheerleader and getting attention by dragging a devilish handsome man are two different things. What's so different about them? It's how the people look at you.

Hate, jealousy, curiosity, awe, all sorts of emotions are now being directed at her and her companion. While Locke doesn't seem to be affected by any of it, Sakurako finds herself wanting to hide. The only way she can think of is to speed up.

That action did not go unnoticed by Locke. As Sakurako speeds up even more, almost to power walk, Locke decides to take things into his own hands for now.

Thus without warning, Sakurako finds herself back into Locke's arms. With a meek squeak they're gone…

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't wait!" Negi says as he skips around in excitement. Asuna, his near constant companion, sighs as she slaps a hand onto her forehead.

"Negi… calm down. There are still a few days until the school trip."

"Yeah aniki," Kamo says as he climbs onto Asuna's head. "There's no need to get all hyper about it."

"BUT I WANNA GO!" Negi exclaims as his eyes suddenly gets all big and stuff. "I want to see their sights, their festival (if there's one), geishas, and samurais… mou! I want to go!"

"…He's lost it…" Asuna and Kamo says with twin sweat drops on their heads as they watch Negi dance around in his fantasy.

"AH! ASUNA-CHAN!" A voice shouts, snapping all three out of their little event as they all turn to see Konoka running towards them with an excited smile. "ASUNA-CHAN! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED… Ah? Negi-kun is here too!"

"Konoka, what's the rush?" Asuna asks as she raises an eye brow at Konoka, who was now molesting Negi by pulling his cheeks.

"Oh, that's right." The air-headed girl says as she let go of Negi and turned to regard her friend. "It like this, some guy came to our school."

"And…?"

"Well, he's very handsome and stuff. He's also as tall as Sarah, black hair, and his eyes. They're quite beautiful!"

"…Okay… so what's he here for?" Asuna asks as Negi, who finds this quite interesting, came walking up besides her.

"Is there any thing special about this person you're speaking of?" Negi asks as he gets a feeling that he knows the person.

"Well, like I said, he's about Sarah's height, maybe taller. He got black hair, gold eye in one side and brown in another. He's quite muscular too. Also, he carries this huge cross on his back and wears this old-looking cloak. There's a picture painted on the back, but I don't really get it." The air-headed girl says as a thought bubbles appear and a VERY badly drawn person appears.

Negi and Asuna sweat dropped as they see the drawing and wonder how someone like Konoka draws that bad. Snapping out of his thoughts, Negi decides to ask about the 'picture' Konoka mentioned before. "Konoka-san, what does the picture look like?"

"Well, it's a white skull that has sharp teeth and two glowing dots in its sockets. There's also this black cross that's stabbed into its top all the way down pass its jaw… It looks creepy for some reason." Konoka says, completely missing Kamo tense up or Negi's slight widening of his eyes.

'The "Guardian"…' The two thought at the same time as they both recognized the name. Kamo by past experience and Negi by Sarah's little slip of tongue some years ago.

"Eh? Who would wear something like that?" Asuna asks, completely oblivious to the significance of the emblem. As a result, Negi's jaw nearly hit the floor as his eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"NANI! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THAT SYMBOL! IT'S THE SYMBOL OF THE 'GUARDIAN'! ONE OF THE STRONGEST ORGANIZATIONS IN THE MA-MMMMM!" Negi exclaims, only to find Asuna's hand around his mouth while her other arm around his neck, putting him into a headlock.

"B-baka… do you want to become an ermine…!" Asuna whispered near Negi's ear, causing the kid to tense up and shake his head the best the head lock allowed.

"Eh? Symbol? 'Guardian'?" Konoka asks as she tilted her head sideways with question marks floating around her head. "What are you talking about?"

"N-nothing important, ehehehe…" Asuna says with nervous giggles as she starts to back away. "Well, look at the time. We better get going. I just remember I have something to do. So ja!" And then she was off… dragging Negi like a rag doll down the road and into the horizon.

Amazed once again by Asuna's speed, Konoka can only cough as she inhaled some of the dust from the dust trail Asuna left behind. After coughing for a few seconds, Konoka looks up again to where the girl disappeared to. "What's up with her? She doesn't even OWN a wrist watch… does she? Aycha? I don't remember ever seeing one…?"

Thinking it over and decides to drop it before she gets a headache, Konoka shrugs and turn around to head back. That's when she spots a rather interesting thing.

"Eh? Sakurako-chan? What are you doing up there? And Locke-san… why are you holding her likes that? And why are you (specifically Sakurako) looking at me like you just saw a ghost?"

XXXXX A few minutes earlier… XXXXX

"Y-you got to s-stop doing that…" Sakurako says with a huge blush that utterly shamed a tomato on her face. Finding herself in Locke's arms isn't exactly a bad thing, as stated before… it's just that well… she's very embarrassed about it. And she's a little giddy with how fast they just moved a while ago. "A-and I think I-I'm going to be… s-sick…"

"Ah, gomen… I'll try to be a little more careful next time." Locke says with a sheepish grin as he continues to hold onto the cheerleader. But what do you expect him to do when they're hiding inside a tree?

"I can't wait!" A voice says as the owner skips into view in excitement. Sakurako soon identifies the owner as Negi Springfield. And where Negi is, you can most likely find Asuna. And sure enough, there she is, slapping a hand onto her forehead.

"Eh? That's Negi-kun…" Sakurako whispered as she leans forward a bit to get a better view. Locke, in order to support her, leaned backward a bit in response. He has no problem with supporting her… it's just that his cross isn't exactly helping with balancing on a tree… Speaking of which, why isn't the branch breaking? (MX: Magic of Fanfiction)

'Must be one of those supernatural things in this world…' Locke thought as he frowns at the lack of breaking. 'But then again, I'm not complaining.'

Also, after hearing Sakurako whisper, he glances down to finally see the child teacher that has the power of a vampire in his very hand. He looks so small that Locke finds it difficult to believe that he could destroy the world if he hadn't seen it for himself. The slayer hopes that whatever that kid turned out to be, he didn't have world domination in his views. However, judging from what he's seen from Sarah, she loved the world to much to destroy it. Maybe not all vampire…

Immediately finding where he is heading, Locke stopped his train of thought. Vampires are evil. They are the devil's reincarnation/descendents. He hated them with a passion, which fueled his goal: the elimination of every vampire in Europe and Asia.

"Negi… calm down. There are still a few days until the school trip." The voice of the girl with two pony tails snapped the slayer out of his thoughts before he can head down a darker path. As for the cheerleader in his arms, she leans forward even more to get a better view. What happened next is not something Sakurako expected.

"Yeah aniki," The white ermine, Kamo, suddenly open its mouth and talks. Sakurako nearly falls out of Locke's arms if it weren't for his quick reflexes. Ermines aren't suppose to talk… no, they can do whatever ermines do… THEY. JUST. DON'T. TALK! "There's no need to get all hyper about it."

'…Okay fine, so it talked, now what?' Sakurako thought before another idea pops into her head. 'Wait… if animals can talk… then is the world coming to an end? No, no, no, that can't be. But… can Negi-kun be some sort of alien from out of space…? NO! That's not it… then, can Negi-kun be…'

"AH! ASUNA-CHAN!" A voice shouts, snapping Sakurako out of her thoughts as Konoka runs into her sight with an excited smile. "ASUNA-CHAN! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED… Ah? Negi-kun is here too!"

"Ah, there's Konoka-ojou-sama… she associates herself with Negi Springfield?" Locke asks to no one in particular, gaining an odd look from Sakurako at the same time.

"Ojou-sama?" The cheerleader questioned with a suspicious look in her eyes, causing Locke to sudden have an urge to hide and drink coffee to ward off the incoming headache.

"Err… it's… complicated."

An awkward silence ensured. The two have no idea what to say, nor are they paying attention to the conversation. That is, until…

"NANI! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THAT SYMBOL! IT'S THE SYMBOL OF THE 'GUARDIAN'! ONE OF THE STRONGEST ORGANIZATION IN THE MA-MMMMM!"

Startled out of their silence, the duo look to see Negi in a headlock via Asuna/pony-tail girl as the ermine struggles to hang on. Konoka tilted her head in confusion, but Sakurako isn't even aware of that. Her eyes are wide as her lips suddenly become dry. She had just heard the most ridiculous things in history… yet the pieces are all falling into places.

The mysterious ten year old teacher…

The enigmatic six foot girl that's incredibly strong…

The impossible strong 'wind' that seems to suddenly appear when ever Negi sneezed…

The ridiculous if not completely outrageous excuses Asuna and Negi make sometimes…

The strange things that occurred around, such as the vampire incident…

The blurry images she sees sometimes on campus (SAYO-CHAN! XD)…

And finally, the man that's holding her… The one that carries a huge metal cross but still moves like nothing at all…

That's when she remembers the symbol on his back… A black cross stabbed into the top of a skull…

He's a 'Guardian'… an organization of protectors…

(Sakurako: I think…)

(APH: -Eye brow twitched once- you think…)

(Sakurako: -blush- I-I'M NOT THE AUTHOR HERE!)

(MX: WTF! GET BACK TO THE BLOODY STORY! IT'S JUST GETTING GOOD!)

(APH: Yeah, well you're not helping)

(Sarah: (just hits them both) Shut up!)

And to ensure human's safety, the best thing would be to use…

"…Magic…" Sakurako murmured. Just then, she felt Locke stiffen, and right there she knew that she's right. She had found the one thing that explained the supernatural phenomenon. It's all magic…

"Eh? Sakurako-chan? What are you doing up there? And Locke-san… why are you holding her likes that? And why are you (specifically Sakurako) looking at me like you just saw a ghost?" Konoka, who finally noticed the two, asks with a tilted of her head. Her innocent question had snapped the two out of their own world. However, since they suddenly jumped a little, the branch finally decided that enough is enough… (APH: ahh.. the magic of Fanfiction)

**CREEK…**

"Eh?" Locke stuttered out loud as he recognizes that sound from a mile away. "Oh sonova- **CRACK! **BIAHHHHHHHHHH!" And down they went.

"KYAAAAHHHH!" The two girls screamed at the same time as Konoka's eyes become two saucers and Sakurako's eyes shot out comical tears.

Fortunately for the cheerleader, with years of training, Locke quickly found his balance and landed on his feet. A small crater formed as the cross adds additional weight to him. A lot of additional weight to him…

"Aye… that looks painful…" Konoka observed as she sees Locke grit his teeth together as a few drops of cold sweat roll down his chin.

"G-gomen…!" Sakurako squeaked, believing that it's really her that causes the problem.

"N-no need to a-apologize…" Locke says through gritted teeth before putting Sakurako onto her own feet. "Although you are a little heavy." '…Oops, I did not just say that…'

Sakurako gasped before tears begin to form in her eyes before she ran away with an 'I'M SORRY!'.

'…Yup, I just had to say it…' Locke thought as his head slump down and two ghost fire (APH: You know, those blue fire balls that you usually associates with either ghosts or humor) appear on his head. "Ojou-sama …I should apologize huh?"

"Yes… and you should do that quickly too…" Konoka says with a tint of concern. "After all, you DO NOT call a girl fat no matter what."

"…Yeah… I'll look for her AFTER I get you to a safe place." Locke says with a serious tone after he dusts himself off and adjusted his cross to make it a bit more comfortable. As he straighten, he towered over Konoka easily, making the girl pout for two reasons: his height being one of them.

"Oh right… why everyone are so concerned about me anyway! It's not like someone is out there to kidnap me." Konoka says with a pout as she starts to stomp away. "I swear, ji-chan can find the weirdest guards for me."

If Konoka had looked back, she'll see Locke's head slump once more and more ghost fire joined him. 'I… I'm not weird… I'm not weird…'

XXXXXXXXXX

"…Um, maybe I shouldn't have run off like that…" Sakurako mumbled to herself as she walked around an old clock tower. "I mean, I might have hurt his feelings…"

' NO WAY! He called you fat!' Devil Sakurako, who looks very similar to Misa, says as she puts her hands on her hips.

'Oh c'mon, I'm sure he didn't mean it.' Angel Sakurako, who looks like a female version of Negi (She has no idea if that was good or bad), says as she cross her arms under her non-existing chest.

'ARE YOU STUPIID OR WHAT? HE DEFINITLY INDICATED THAT SHE WAS FAT!'

'Hey! You don't need to shout!"

'Or what? YOU GOING TO SPANK ME!' D-Sakurako teased with a huge grin as she lean over Sakurako's head.

'You… YOU! I swear if I wasn't supposed to be a goodie-two-shoe, I WOULD!' A-Sakurako shouts as she shakes a fist at D-Sakurako. By now, Sakurako's left eye brow starts to twitch.

'You? A goodie-two-shoe? Oh please! I've seen kindergarteners that are nicer than you!' D-Sakurako says between bounds of laughter.

'Oh you little…' A-Sakurako says as she suddenly produced a two by four and rushed towards her counter part. Seeing her precious butt is in danger, D-Sakurako starts to run. 'GET BACK HERE!'

'YOU'LL HAVE TO GET ME FIRST!' The devil shouts as they run in circles around a now shaking cheerleader. A few imaginary veins throb in the background as she grits her teeth together.

'Oh Kami… why do I have to have my own personal angel and devil…?' As the bickering and chasing gets worst, Sakurako's shaking also gets worst. She was just about to pond the feather out of them when something makes her freeze in her track.

There she is, with an ethereal glow around her, is a white-haired girl humming as she strolls along the walk ways. The girl is wearing a sailor uniform as she walks from one side to another, oblivious to the staring cheerleader. As she reaches the wall, she simply just walks THROUGH it. Now THAT scared Sakurako.

"O-Okay… t-that is s-strange…"

"Eh? What are you doing here? And why are you shaking so much?" A voice asks as a hand landed on Sakurako's shoulder, causing the girl to jump and did the only thing that came up in her mind. She jump forward, rare her hand back, twist, and…

**PA!**

Let them have it.

"I-ITAI! You don't need to do that…" Sarah winced as she rubbed her cheek where a red hand mark throbs.

"A-ah… g-g-g-gomen…"

"Oh right, with that taken care of, what's the deal?" Sarah asks as she continues to rube at her swore cheek and wipe away a tear of pain. 'Man that girl can hit.'

XXXXX five minutes later… XXXXX

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Sarah screams as she stormed into Konoemon's office. "WHERE IS THAT JERK!"

"S-Sarah-chan, p-please, he didn't mean it that way!" Sakurako says as she rushes in to try and pull Sarah out of the office. Meanwhile, Konoemon can only respond with a raised eye brow.

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"S-SARAH-SAN! CALM DOWN! YOU'RE OVER REACTING!" Negi, who suddenly also charged into the room panting, shouts as he starts to wave his hands in frenzy. "B-BESIDES, YOU DON'T WANT _THEM_ BREATHIGN DOWN YOUR NECK!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"SARAH! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" Sakurako says as she gives a rather powerful tug at Sarah's arm. It would have dislocated a normal adult's arm, but we all know Sarah's isn't normal. "YOU'LL GO TO JAIL! I DON'T WANT THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU OVER REACTED!"

"WHAT'S JAIL ANYWAY? I DON'T GIVE JACK ABOUT GOING TO JAIL!" Sarah screamed as she stomped toward the principal and plants her hands down with a resounding **BAM**. "SO WHERE. IS. HE!"

"Who?" The principal asks cheerfully, completely clueless about what's going one. This earned him a smack on the head by a paper fan (which hurts like hell) as Sarah was NOT in the mood to play around.

"WHERE. IS. LOCKE. WHITBY!"

XXXXX Meanwhile, on a roof somewhere XXXXX

Locke shivered as he looks left and right, trying to locate a certain cheerleader who so happen to run away a few minutes ago. Also, being that he's standing up the roof, he's freezing his ass off as the wind pick this day to be particularly strong. So as such, he had rule off that shiver as getting a little too cold.

'Damn… where could she be?'

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXX The day before… XXXXX

**Warning… randomness…**

_Yuki wonder around inside the huge campus as she finds herself with nothing to do. This isn't exactly new as there's not much a six-inch elf can do. _

_Anyway, as said elf floats around the campus, she finds something's missing. Usually it doesn't matter where she floats to, there'll be people walking around, minding their own businesses, and thus paying no attention to the small 'UFO' that's a few feet above their head. But no matter how Yuki thinks, she just can't remember seeing anyone at all. _

_"Hmm… now that's strange… wonder where everyone goes." Yuki asks no one in particular as she scratches her head in a rather cute fashion. Just then, music suddenly starts to play from nowhere. Its fine when they are things like orchestra or what not… But what really scared the stuffing out of our little elf is… _

_"**Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly!**" _

_"What in the name of…!" Yuki asks as she starts to scan around for whatever is playing the music. What she found thought traumatized her further more. What she found are… _

**_BOMBOMBOM!_**_ Dancing bananas! _

(MX: (GASP) No…)

(APH: YES! MUHAHAHAHAH)

(Sarah: (rise fists) Back to the story…)

_"**Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly!**" _

_"KYAAAH!" Yuki screamed as she jumped backward, or more accurately, speeded through the air and round the corner. Sure enough, the music stopped. Planting herself against the school's wall, Yuki puts a hand on her heart as she tries to get her breath back. "W-what is that! I'm positively sure that human world isn't supposed to have those…" The elf says as she blinks a few times to see if she's not hallucinating. Seeing that her eyes are working fine, she decides to try another tactic. _

_"Ouch!" Yuki suddenly exclaimed as she pinch herself. "Okay, that isn't it…" Well, if it hurts that much, then that mean she's not dreaming… then what…? _

_"**Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly!**" _

_"Oh no… NO, NO, NO!" Yuki moans as the song suddenly starts up again. Fearing the worst, she decides to fly up to escape the dreaded bananas. But that only make it worst as she sees… _

_A smoking caterpillar? _

_"…that's it, I'm officially in __Alice__'s Wonderland…" Yuki says as the caterpillar blow out each letter of the alphabet and slowly spell things out with them. Then, a rabbit with a huge golden pocket watch charged through the air as if it's a floor, all the while yelling that he's late for something. The poor elf can only smack her head and give her hair a few yank. "WHAT. IS. GOING. ON. WITH. ME!" _

_"How should I know?" Another voice says from behind the elf. _

_"But that's not important. Join us! We're celebrating our un-birthday!" A new voice says as it joins the first into another song. By now, Yuki is about to find a knife and ran herself onto it. _

_"Oh dear… you don't look so good." ANOTHER voice says as a smile appears out of the air. Then the eyes, the nose, the face, the body, and the rest of a cat follow. "You might want to follow the rabbit…" _

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"_

XXXXXXXXXX

"…You think she's okay?" Sarah asks as she watches Yuki thrash around in her make-shift bad.

"Does she look okay?" Evangeline asks as she bonks Sarah in the head and point at the thrashing elf. "She's having a nightmare! And I can say that it's your entire fault!"

"What does it have to do with me?" Sarah asks as she robs her sore head. Suddenly, Yuki shot awake with a loud scream that almost tear the two vampire's ear-drum out.

"OMG… OMG…" Yuki mumbles as she hugs herself. Her pale, pupil-less blue eyes dart around as if she's looking for something. After a few seconds a silence, those two large orbs landed on Sarah and Evangeline blinks a few times, before returning to their normal size. "…That… is the scariest nightmare… ever…"

"…Yup, it's your fault." Evangeline accused as she points a guilty finger at Sarah, who puts up both of her hands in defense.

"H-hey, I didn't do it on purpose…" The caretaker says meekly as the blonde girl's eyes narrowed a bit. "B-besides, it's partially your fault too…"

"You know…" Yuki speaks up, stopping an argument before it gets out of hand. "Something to eat would be nice…"

"Okay, how about bananas?" Evangeline asks as she pulls one out of nowhere. Yuki's eyes widen as she back away as far as she is allowed.

"G-get that t-thing a-a-away from m-me!"

"…Okay, that must be a pretty bad nightmare…" Sarah says as she watches Evangeline toss the banana away. "How about peanut butter and jelly sandwich? **Thud** …Err… guess not…"

_"**Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly!**" _

**END of Randomness **

**Moral: Never, ever, offers anyone bananas or peanut butter and jelly sandwich if they have a nightmare! XD**

XXXXXXXXXX

APH: It sucks…

MX: You suck…

Sarah: That's quite true… (nod like a sage)…But what of Yuki?

Yuki: (In fettle position and rocking back and force) Curse those bananas… Damn those all to hell… damn peanut butter and jelly sandwich… damn cats…

APH and MX: (Sweat drop) We over did it huh?

MX: (cough) Still, did you HAVE to end it like that? I mean couldn't you have gotten off your lazy ass and do a bit more.

APH: I am not LAZY! It's a cliffhanger; anyone who had the least bit of literary sense could see that.

MX: Some cliffhanger, where the hell is the tension? You just ended it with some guy standing on a roof

Locke: It was clod up there too TT

APH: its simple that makes the best cliffhangers (Nodding knowledgeably)

Sarah: THE HELL ARE YOU ARGUING ABOUT! YOU (turns at APH who suddenly starts to cower) SHOULD BE DOING YOUR HOMEWORK AND THE NEXT CHAPTER SO START WRITING (eyes starts to glow red and steam beings to rise off her head) AND YOU PEOPLE (turns to the rest of the cast who all (lead by MX) begin to cower and whimper) DO NOT DISTRACT HIM! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!

All: Yes Ma'am

Sarah: (suddenly turns all angelic and not demonic trace remains on her) good now, who wants some tea?

RSP: The hell was that? Wasn't she foaming at the mouth before?

MX: Shhhhhhh…! Covers his mouth don't let her hear you!

APH: One more things, I do NOT own that 'peanut-butter-jelly' thing. Just something I suddenly remember from my day surfing the webs for stupid things.

Sarah: BACK TO WORK! (Pull on APH's ear)

APH: (Wince) Y-Y-YES MA'AM!


	16. Things As They Are

APH: You guys either don't like us or you guys are just WAY too lazy… I DON'T SEE REVIEWS AT ALL!!

MX: (Takes out chainsaw) I'LL CUT YOU GUYS INTO PIECES!!! (Charges at the fans)

Sarah: (Trips MX) You can't do that… BECAUSE I'M DOING IT!!!

APH: (Grabs Sarah by the back of her collar) Still, I hope the last chapter amused you guys in one way or another… and I must apologize to Yuki. I probably traumatized her pretty badly. And as for that 'mysterious' person will be eventually revealed. But if you guys want to spoil yourself, go to Teruko's deviant art. There's a picture of her.

MX: Anyway, school is starting to come down on us with a vengeance… or at least on APH with a vengeance, it's not scheduled to come at me till middle of November (exams…(shiver)). We won't be making as much progress as before.

Eva: What progress?

APH: (Side glance at MX) …And partially it's due to you going MIA sometimes…

MX: HEY! I HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW!! (Shakes chibi fists)

Everyone: …sure…

MX: You guys are evil… (pouts)

APH: (sweat drop) Anyhow… we'll stop boring you with this nonsense… for now. So here's the next chapter.

DISCLAIM: I DON'T OWN A THING BUT SARAH AND YUKI!! LOCKE BELONGS TO TERUKO!!

MX: Why am I feeling kinda left out here?

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakurako sits on a bench as she thought about what was revealed to her the day before. After calming Sarah down somehow (don't ask how… it's a miracle in itself that no one was killed), she had starts to ponder the whole issue about magic.

Oh sure, she heard of it when she's little. It's basically everywhere when she's a kindergartener. Besides, many kids that age believes in magic. Heck, there are still people now that believe in magic.

However, seeing and simply believing is TWO DIFFERENT THINGS!!

"_It is just because you DO NOT go around saying that I'm a wizard… or in my case, vampire. Just think about it. Out of 10 people, how many would actually believe that and how many would just pass it off as a stupid game of truth-or-dare?"_

That was Sarah's explanation for you, short and direct. From what the vampire, who now Sakurako knows for sure is one, said, the world is full of magic. You just need to know WHERE to look for it.

'And just where did they hide before?' The cheerleader asked herself. After seeing the ghost girl, Sakurako finds that the world seems to open up to her(MX: kinda like when you learn about s3x and all the euphemisms that go with it… nothing seems so innocent anymore). For example, she starts to see other strange things. She found that some animals' behavior quite strange. She finds teachers wearing, or simply carrying things that are way out of your ordinary day life. '…Just like sensei's staff…'

Also, the whole concept of an inner world kind of freaks her out. In her mind, how do you hide a whole world?

"_They have their ways…"_

That was what Locke had said after he FINALLY found her… and speaking of Locke…

'I wonder how he is…?'

XXXXXXXXXX

"AAAACCCHHHOOO!!" Locke sneezed for the nth time that day as he drank some more hot coffee. He is now being restricted to the infirmary because of yesterday's stunts

In another words, our slayer here finds himself with a light fever and runny nose.

"You know Locke-san, coffee isn't exactly the best thing to drink when you have a cold…" Ako, who decides to help as the nurse isn't here today, says as she frowns at the man sitting in front of her.

"Ah… it helps with my nerves. Just think of it as an addiction." Locke says with a small smile before he sneezed again. "…Besides, I'm drinking lots of fluids, no?"

"…You know, if it weren't because you were a patient, I'll give you an ear full for that cheeky comment!" Ako says as she rests her hands on her hips and glare at the slayer. "In the infirmary, what we say goes! Health is the most important thing a person can have! And it is our job to make sure that they get it! Even if it means chaining you down to the bed, I will make sure that you're A HUNDRED PERCENT before you can leave THIS ROOM!!" The girl pauses for a breath before she gives an annoyed look. "Is that clear?"

"…Hai…" Locke answers as he's a little too baffled at the moment for something else. 'What is it with today's teenager and following rules? …Oh wait, that's a huge contradiction right there…' The slayer thought before he drank some more coffee. Just then, something pops up in his mind. "Wait… I don't have to pay for this… right?"

"Eh? It's a school infirmary, not a hospital. What we have are things that can be bought at a rather cheap price. Our duty is simply to keep the student comfortable and stable when something occurs. So no… I guess you don't." Ako answered with a confused air around her before all of that was replaced once again with that commanding aura. "But that's beside the point. You are to rest until you get better."

"Hai, wakata." Locke answered with a sigh of relief and exasperation. He can't believe that he's being confined to a bed by a school girl.

"Good. If you need me, just dial the number next to the phone. I'll be around." With that, the girl left Locke to himself.

'…Right now I'm rather vulnerable if anyone decides to attack…' Locke thought as he absent-mindedly looked out the window. '…It's rather peaceful here… even with two vampires here, it's quite safe…'

It's almost unimaginable to Locke. As it is, Locke Whitby had devoured half of his life hating vampires for their cruel ways. He hated them for their blood lusts, their cruel natures, and their seemly inability to feel sympathy.

However, that philosophy was shattered in the matter of two day. How? It's done simply by two vampires that live peacefully among humans, their main food source. It is simply too hard to believe…

Yet seeing is believing right?

**THUMP-THUMP**

_Rain continues to pour, but all he can feel is pain. Unbearable pain that continues to eat at his soul… what is left of it as he's pretty sure that it's half way to hell …_

**THUMP-THUMP**

'Huh?' Snapping out of his stupor, Locke blinks a few times as a particular memory resurfaced. It isn't exactly the best… but it seemed rather important…

…_The sky is dark. Every where he looks he sees corpses…_

'…That's right. It's a rainy day twenty some years ago… when I was still a human…'

…_A battle was fought here. What it was fought for or how it started, he can't be sure. What he is sure about thought is that this isn't a normal war and how they fought definitely isn't normal…_

'…It's during the Great War… it was because of an accident…'

…_For all he remembered, he's walking down in a pace like always, whistling happily as he walks to meet his family. But what awaits him just down the hill? A battle field…a freaking battle field that destroyed his home, his family, and most of all, his view of reality. Strange lights were thrown around as some of them exploded while others shred things into little pieces…_

_It is a rather cruel sight…_

_And that's when it occurred…_

"_WATCH OUT!!" A voice screamed, but alas it was too late. Locke blinks as he turned around, only to be blown back a few feet by what looks like a giant ball of fire. Then it's all a blurry mass as everything slows down around him._

"_DAMN IT! …CIVILAN… INJURED…" A distorted voice shouts not far from him. However, right now, he's in shock as seeing part of himself smoking…_

"_DON'T…NOT ENOUGH… MUST…" Another voice shouts something else. Judging from what can be heard, it doesn't seem as it they do anything with him…_

"_BUT… MUST HELP… WHAT THE… VAMPIRES!!!"_

'_Vampires…?'_

"_RETREAT! RETREAT!!!"_

'…That's right… I remember they left me there to die…' Locke thought as his eyes turn cold and bitter, yet sad at the same time as he gazed at the cup of coffee in his hand. 'The vampires were attacking… they were coming in large numbers… They disregarded the East and West and simply just devoured anyone in sight…'

The slayer's hand unconsciously tightens around the cup as he continued to remember…

…_It's silence… Locke has no idea how long he was out for, but he's sure that if he has a burn like that on his body, then he shouldn't be alive right now… Does that mean he is in heaven?_

"…_You're awake…" A voice, soft but demanding, says a few meters away. It's obviously male as the voice is leaning towards the deeper side. "That's good…"_

"…_W-where…? W-what…" Locke managed to croak out from the lack of water. His throat felt as if someone just shoved a ball made of sand paper down his throat._

"_You are currently in my tent with my companions. We are not here to harm you… and you been out for a few days now." The voice explains as a few shifts of cloth can be heard._

'_That explain why I can't talk…'_

"…_And I'm sorry to say, but you're the only survivor we found… Everything within a mile radius is either ashes or carnage…"_

_Now that got his attention. "W-what…? M-my family…?"_

"…_We found a house nearly completely blasted clear… I assume that it's your house as there was a picture that looks remarkably like you… Also, I'm sorry to say that your family…"_

"…_They d-died?"_

"…_Yes. They were drank dry by the vampires that joined the skirmish a while ago…"_

'…That's the first seed of hatred…' Locke remarked as his hands tighten even more, cracking the cup, but not enough to crash it, although he is very close to doing so…

He remember the pain, the despair, the desire to simply cock a gun and put himself out of that hell he call life. He also remembers the feeling of trying to move that left arm, which all but burn to a crisp.

He remembers the hollow feeling in his heart…

He remembers requiring help for just about everything…

He remembers the burning hatred for everything in the world…

_It's almost a month since Locke witnessed the battle. It's almost a month of this endless torture… and it's almost a month that the hatred in his heart continues to grow._

_Everything seems hopeless. He just can't understand why they couldn't just put him out of his misery. Why they couldn't just left him there to die…_

_While Locke continues to ponder this, he completely ignores the group of strangers that entered the tent he was staying at._

"…_So that's how bad it is?" A voice, grim and dry, says as the owner's eyes seems to burn a hole into Locke's back._

"_Yes. I think he's sinking into depression. He refuses to eat or drink. He's only alive because we force feed him…"_

'_Oh yes, I remember those… prying my mouth open will you? I'm hungry.' Locke thought sarcastically as he roll his eyes, still refusing to turn to face them. He tune out their conversation on him as he close his eyes and release himself to the land of unconsciousness._

_There, he dreams about his family. About his fiancée, his sister, his mother, his father, his little brothers, his friends, his colleges, and everyone that was once inside the town that was now a giant grave yard._

_He sees himself cuddling with his wife-to-be._

_He sees himself chasing that hyper woman that was his sister for some stupid reason. _

_He sees himself under a pile of wiggling kids that were his brothers, trying to out do him even thought they know he's quite strong. _

_He sees himself laughing with his father as they work on the land at their farm. _

_He sees himself helping his mother and sister doing chores that are either too heavy or just simply for the pleasure of enjoying their presence._

_He sees himself talking with his friends while they lie under the night sky._

_He sees himself working with his colleagues in the market._

_He sees himself dancing with one girl or another at a festival as their siblings or family members laugh and cheer them on._

…_And he sees himself crying to them as they burn to ashes in a war that was not meant to be…_

…_he sees himself strapped down as two men talks about whether to go through with the procedure or not… 'Wait, what the heck is going on?!'_

"_Mr. Whitby, as your injuries are too serious, we can do little about it. Even if we manage to heal them, you will lose the function of your left arm and part of your left leg." A man, dressed in what looks like robes says as he takes off a pointy hat. "Right now, we have two choices. With the technology of this time period, we can amputate those mentioned limbs and install mechanical limbs free of charge, as it is due to us that you're in such situation."_

"…_And the other…?" Locke asks as he stares at the man with out a care in the world. And what does he mean by 'we?'_

"…_The other option is to transform you magically into a dampire and let the ability granted to heal your wound as well as make you both physically and mentally stronger. However…" The man hesitated as he looks unsure as to whether they should have offered it or not._

"_However…?"_

"_The risk of you dieing is rather high, as our studies show that your magic level is rather low due to neglecting it for years."_

"…_And what do you care if I die or not?"_

"_We are wizards, and we are supposed to help those in need." The man explained as he looks at Locke with a sympathetic look. Whitby's eyes harden at that look. Oh how he hates pity._

"…_Wizards huh? And I thought they don't exist. Actually, I believe that there isn't even such thing as magic." Locke says lifelessly as he continues to look at the man without a care what-so-ever._

"_Oh I assure you Mr. Locke, that magic is rather real." The man says as he walks over to a table next to him and held out one of his hands. The next thing that occurred is what shocked Locke for quite a while. "As you can see, magic does exist…" The man says with a smile before putting down the table that he was hovering a while ago. The smile was gone in a second. "As for those choices, there are the only things we can come up with. We will give you a while to…"_

"_No… I'll do it." Locke says as he interrupts the man. "…I'll risk everything on it. Just make me stronger… I will become a dampire."_

"…_And pray tell, Mr. Locke, what are you going to do with that new power?"_

"_That is none of your business…" Locke says rather harshly as the wizard looked at him for a while before sighing, signaling that he gives._

"_Very well… but I warn you: this conversation is not to leave this room unless the person you're talking with is a high ranking official in the inner world (which we will clarify later) and if you ever step out of line, we will send men to hunt you down."_

"…_I got it, no going on massacres with that new power. Anything else new?" Locke says sarcastically as he raises an eye brow… or he tried as his body lacked the energy even for THAT. 'Damn…I really need to eat now…'_

"…_Good. We shall begin the process shortly." The man says as he turns to walk out the door. Just as he's about to exit it, he suddenly turns around as he remembered something. "There is one more thing that you need to know. By turning you into a dampire, it's going to mess with your brain a little. There MIGHT be some strange behaviors that weren't there before. And a word of advice, mentally prepare yourself as it's going to hurt like hell."_

'Oh, it hurt like hell alright…' Locke thought with a sweat drop as he remembers the process. 'Seriously, what was the point of sticking a needle into my ass check and some rather sensitive parts…?'

(APH: I apologize if you mistook this as some thing perverted… And as I can assure and promise you, IT IS NOT!!!)

(Sarah: Because if it is, I'll gut him (smiles evilly))

(Other Negima cast members: And we'll enjoy watching it.)

Anyway, as I was saying, Locke sweat dropped at the memory of the process. Despite being turn into a human pin cushion, the 'ceremony' was rather successful… and in a way, a failure, as the first thing Locke did was beating the doctor responsible for the process half dead. Reason: for almost making sure that he won't be having children.

'And I thought that was the worst part…' The slayer thought as a shiver went down his spine. It was bad enough with that operation, what made it worst is that by turning into a dampire, he seems to also inherit a rather… for a lack of better word, annoying trait.

Oh yes, he inherited the power to seduce just about ANY female that he came across… and he almost died from a stampede because of that. 'And to think they would go that far… I wonder if teenagers will be worse.'

"…You'd been like that for quite a while now Locke-san…" A soft, well-mannered voice says, causing Locke to ALMOST squeal like a school girl by the sudden intrusion.

"GAAAAAHHH!!! W-W-WHAT ARE **_YOU_** DOING HERE?!?!?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is that wise?" Evangeline asks the school principal as she lay another white GO piece down. "I mean, using his daughter as a body guard. It seems a little too… cold even for me."

"Ohohoho! You don't need to worry about that. From what I can tell, she carries herself like a warrior." Konoemon says as he happily places another piece down.

"That doesn't mean she has enough experience to walk around without further safe guards." The vampire says as she places another piece down.

"True, true. But if her father thinks that she doesn't need any further safe guards, then I believe that we should trust his judgment." Another piece was laid down.

"It still worries me though." Another…

"Oh? Is Eva-chan getting soft?" Another…

"HELL NO!! …It's just that… well, err…" Another…

"I'm waiting…" A teasing tone and another…

"It's just that… err… Sarah would have done the same…" Mentally slapping herself and another.

"Sure… And game over!" Konoemon exclaims as he lay down the final piece, which completely surrounded Evangeline's as the child vampire sweat dropped at the over reaction.

"…You no good, overreacting, bastard…" Evangeline mumbled darkly as she checks to make sure that he didn't cheat.

"Master, the principal won fair and square… would you like to see a record of this game?" Chachamaru, who is once again by the side of her master, says 'helpfully' as she pours another cup of tea.

"You aren't helping at all…" Evangeline groan out as she pouted childishly and huffed in a childish way. "Sarah must be affecting you…"

"That is incorrect as I found master sometimes to be rather smug in things. So in order to make sure that it doesn't become a habit, I have devised a way to prevent that from ever happening." Chachamaru says with a slight smile. As for her master, she just blinks at the robot.

"And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?"

"Why master, by continuing to dump cold water on you, metaphorically speaking that is." Chachamaru says as Evangeline sweat dropped. "We don't want you to be sick again. You're very hard to take care of when you're sick."

"NOW WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Evangeline exclaims as she flailed her arms wildly. Her cheeks puffed out in anger as her face also heated up in embarrassment.

"Ah, it means nothing." The robot says with as much innocence as she allowed herself, which is quite a bit considering how much time she spends with Evangeline AKA the master of acting innocent.

"All it means is that you're a brat, hohoho! **SMACK!** Itai…" Konoemon moans as he hugs his head. A bump can be seemed throbbing on his head as the vampire just storms away in both anger and embarrassment.

'Who would had thought Chachamaru would call me, her MASTER, a brat…' Evangeline silently thought as she pouted. 'I think we need to schedule a 'session' with Hakase…'

XXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight… Your father sent you over here." Locke asks his 'intruder', which is a girl that looks about seventeen of age with black hair that covers her right eye and some of her right cheek. Her hair passes her rather small shoulder just slightly. The girl also has a rather petite frame with smooth skin and long legs. She also has large, bright, dark-chocolate shades that are rather expressive. She's also about 5 ft four, average height for girls her age.

She's wearing a rather simply sailor uniform that's not specific to any school at all. The uniform is composed of a long-sleeve shirt and a knee-length skirt, both a navy blue with a red bow hanging around the junction around her neck. She's also wearing a pair of white, silk gloves and grey stockings with dancing shoes adorning her feet.

All in all, she's more cute than pretty, but so cute to a degree that no one cares if she's not pretty at all

(MX: Now just what in the world does that mean?)

(APH: …I have no idea what I'm doing really…)

(MX: …you never do, but… now that we have a new girl in town… hehehe…)

"Hai…" The girl says with a simple nod and a blink of her eyes.

"And you were here to help guard Konoka ojou-sama when she went to Kyoto…" Locke asks again as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hai… that's about it…" The girl says with a tilt of her head.

"And what, pray tell, are you going to do in THAT set of clothing?"

"Oh this?" The girl asks as she looks at her uniform. "It's rather comfortable. Besides, I'll change once we're settled in a hotel."

"Hoshiiko…" Locke says to the girl in a low tone, causing the girl to sit up a little straighter.

"H-hai?" The raven-haired girl, who is now identified as Hoshiiko, gulped a little as Locke cross his arms in front of his chest.

"You're a little too relaxed don't you think?" Locke asks as his eyes narrow a bit more. "Danger is everywhere…" At this, he leans forward a little. "It's around every corner –a little more-, in an alley, -a little more- and even in board day light." Now Locke is nearly nose to nose with a rather flushed girl.

"Um… a-and?" Hoshiiko stammered out as she leans back a little.

"Do you know what happens to people that are unprepared?"

"Um… I don't think I want to know…"

"They get attacked, and then it depends on what kind of creature that attacks them…"

"Um, s-sempai… I think I've got the idea…"

"If it's a vampire, they'll suck your blood dry…"

"…Um…"

"If it's a werewolf, they'll eat you alive."

"…Eep…"

"And if it's a demon, it'll either violate you or eat you a live as well… or maybe both…" Locke says as he suddenly turns on a flash light and shines it under his chin. What he gets in return in a rather painful punch in his face. "Owie…" With that, the slayer fell out of bed in a rather unceremonious way.

"G-G-GOMEN SEMPAI!! You just… scared me…" Hoshiiko says as she blushes at the fist-print on Locke's face, or rather, the one that's going to occur a few minutes later.

"N-no problem…" Locke groans as he climbs back onto his bed. "I deserved that. Still, that doesn't explain why he let you come _alone_!"

Hoshiiko tilted her head as she scratches her left cheek with one finger and a cute frown appears on her face. "…I don't know really. It can all be a test to see if I'm ready for something or it's just simply a way for me to gain experience." The girl says before her cute frown deepens a little, making her even cuter. "But this is sort of a little too big for just gaining experience…"

"You're right… it's a bit too extreme…" The older slayer says as he ponders what their ever-be-loved leader would want by sending his only daughter, Hoshiiko, into a battle field. 'She has fire power, sure… but she's still too young to taking this… What could you gain from this you cunning old bastard…?'

XXXXXXXXXX

Asuna was extremely confused. She has no idea why Sarah had pulled her over to the side all of a sudden…

Err, well, to be more precise, she pulled her all the way over to their dorm, which is empty right now. That is exactly why Asuna is confused. If it's so important, she doesn't have to drag her all the way here does she?

As for our caretaker right now, she's a little fidgety even for her, and this only serves to peek Asuna's interest. As she opens her mouth to say something, she was shushed by Sarah as she produces a single piece of paper that's in a human shape.

"I want you to keep this around when you guys are on the school trip." Sarah says and hold up a hand as she sees Asuna was about to ask something. "I'm not going to explain what it is. You'll learn that eventually. As for now, I want you to promise that you'll keep it around."

"Eh? Why would I need something like that?" Asuna asks. A suspicious feeling starts to bubble up deep down her chest as she narrowed her eyes. "There's… something you guys are keeping from me huh?"

"That's really none of your- !"

"OF COURSE IT IS MY BUSINESS!!" Asuna exclaims, cutting off the vampire as she also stuns herself by the rather unexpected out burst. "Whatever is going on, I'm sure that it has something to do with Negi… I'm stupid, not ignorant you know?"

"…Ah… I guess you're right…" Sarah says softly after a few seconds of silence. Smiling slightly, the taller girl walks towards the dorm steps and sits down on one of the lower one. Patting the space next to her in an inviting gesture, she waited until Asuna seats herself before she starts to explain. "…First off, I'm sorry for that. It's uncalled for and it's partially my fault that you're dragged into this whole affair…"

Silence is her only response as the Baka Red continues to study Sarah with a critical eye.

"…Second, you're not the only one that knows the existence of magic in our class."

"I'M WHAT?!" Asuna exclaims in surprise as her eyes widen. Sarah prop her elbows on her knees and rest her chin on her palms as she tilt her head slightly. "Y-you're telling me that magic isn't exactly that secretive?"

"It's secretive alright. It's just that some people are born into the world with high sensitivities to magic or that their parents are mages." Sarah explains with a small smile as she witness Asuna's jaw drop.

"…"

"Shocking huh? Not really, considering we have a robot and me and Eva-chan in the class. Just asks yourself, where did Chachamaru come from? Someone had to have built her for the purpose of helping Evangeline in her weakened state no?"

"I-I never thought of that…" Asuna stuttered at her rather weak logic. "B-but what does that have to do with this sheet of paper?!?!" The girl asks as she waved said paper around.

Sarah gives a small chuckle as she simply snatches the paper out of Asuna's hand and held it in front of the girl's face, "This, may be the difference between life and death. But I'm exaggerating. This here is just a simply slip of paper provided by one of our classmates. This is made from a special paper that response to ki rather well, which is also the type of paper that charms are made from. Following me so far?"

"Mm… I guess…"

"Good. Now for the purpose of this slip of paper…" Turning it around, the vampire shows Asuna something that baka red was sure wasn't there before. "As you see, my name is written on there. This is a charm made with the purpose to copy or mimic whoever wrote their names down here. Well if used properly, it can cause massive results ranging from saint to Satan-ish."

"Err… and…?"

"As of now, I twigged the charm in a way that while it DOES mimic everything I do, it can only perform at a capacity of 20 of my power."

"And, pray tell how strong would that be?" Asuna asks in curiosity as a smirk forms on Sarah's lip.

"Hmm, I'll say it's enough to take off a few medium-level, humanoid demons, but with some difficulty."

"That didn't answer my question."

Sighing, Sarah leans forward and pokes Asuna in the nose. "In another words, this charm is about three times your physical state, two of Kaede's… or is it a half?" Sarah tilted her head as she looked at the sky in a, even for Asuna, cute manner. "Oh well. All you need to know is that while it's not enough to help you win a big fight against enemies with high magical power, it's enough to cause a distraction."

"Wow… Kaede's that strong?" Asuna asks before she carefully holds onto the slip of paper. "I better keep this safe…"

"Fufu, while Kaede is strong, she'll be able to reach my level if not surpass me one day… all of you can." The last part was added in a whisper a little too low to be heard by Asuna. "She does have the power to take my by surprise and disable me if I'm a normal human being. However, what makes us is experience."

"Eh?"

"I'm almost a thousand years old. I'd fought almost nearly all the major battles named and unnamed in the history of the world. A few seconds in a battle can be the same as a few months of training. So while she can disarm people rather well, Kaede's senses aren't as sharp or as well trained as mine."

"Really? You're THAT old?!" Was Asuna's first response after a few seconds of silence, which cause Sarah's head to drop before the rest of the information register. "So what you're saying is that while Kaede can probably match you in combat, she lacks the experience?"

"Hai."

"…That makes me wonder…" Asuna says as she pokes her chin with a finger. "If you really are that powerful, then why did you even let Negi go through all that?"

"Isn't it obvious? In the Inner World, mages are not judged by how much magic power they posses or how many spells they knew, but rather by how well they can fight with a given amount of resources or conditions." Sarah explains as Asuna nods a few times to indicate that she's following so far. "Let's take Eva-chan for example. Evangeline AK McDowell is ranked rather high in that while she possesses a great deal of magic power (or mana), she also specializes in wide-area destruction spells." At this point, Asuna's eyes widen as her jaw seems to slacken and her mouth hang open.

"Coupled with the fact that she was a powerful vampire, she can blow herself up for all she cares. In another word, no matter how narrow the field was, Evangeline can win just about any battle."

"Matte! You say just about… so that means that she can't win all battles right?" Asuna asks as she blinks a few times. "And if someone like Evangeline can't win all the battles, what makes you think that Negi-bouzo will stand much chance?"

"Easy." Sarah says with a smile as she looks up into the sky. "He doesn't need to… at least not yet."

"Eh? Now you sound like a hypocrite." Asuna accused half-heartily, which caused the vampire to giggle a bit before both looked up at the sky. "But then again, he's too young to bear these burdens."

"Yeah… quite young indeed." Sarah remarked a bit softly before she stands up. As she dusts herself off, a genuine smile slaps itself onto Sarah's face. "Just keep that slip of paper handy. If you're ever in trouble in Kyoto, just toss that paper in front of you and it should activate." Sarah says with a mock salute before she marches off towards Evangeline's house.

'…I'll do just that.' Asuna thought as she returns her gaze back to the sky while remaining on the cold stone steps of the dorm.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Err… you sure this is wise?" Hoshiiko asks as she watches Locke put on his cloak. "I mean, you're still sick."

"Don't worry too much. Besides, I'm not a dampire for nothing." Locke says as he grabs his giant cross with his left hand. "Besides, I'll set up a bubble of non-reality." Pausing slightly, he glances at Hoshiiko with a suspicious glance before a mischievous grin appears on his face. "You… do know what that is… right?"

"OF COURSE I DO!!" Hoshiiko exclaims before she turns away to sulk. "Freaking old men and their stupid attitudes…" The girl rumbles on only to stop as she felt a hand on her head. "Mou!"

"Haha, don't worry. I promise that I won't die here." Locke says with a shit-eating grin while the younger girl just pouts. "Aw, did I hurt wittle Hoshii-chan's feeling?"

"SENPAI!!"

"Just kidding. Ten years and you still haven't changed from that little seven year old that everyone adores so much."

"SENPAI!" Hoshiiko whine as her face flush with embarrassment. It's true that members of the 'Guardian' find their little papa's girl quite adorable. Even the coldest members have a soft spot for the cute princess.

"Okay, I'll stop teasing. Just promise that no matter what happens, you'll stay out of the bubble." The older slayer says as he suddenly turns serious. "Just because those vampires don't attack students doesn't mean that they're pure on whatever their intentions are…"

The girl looked at one of her mentor for a few seconds before her head lowered "…No promise… but I'll try." A pause, before a deep breath, "I know I'm no match for someone like that… but I still wish that I can help in someway…"

"…" With a satisfied nod, the older slayer stands up and head for the door, but when he is about to close it behind him, he pauses and call for the girl's attention. "By the way, can you go find someone named Izumi Ako and Sasaki Makie?"

"Eh? What for?"

XXXXX A while later XXXXX

An ominous air settles in as Evangeline glanced out of her window. Dark clouds start to gather as the temperature decrease while humidity of the air increases. Judging by these facts alone, the Undying Mage can tell that a storm is approaching. Also, if that didn't help, the strange wind that suddenly appears clearly indicates an abnormality in the weather.

Normally, the self-proclaimed evil mage wouldn't so much as pay a second's mind to it. However, today, it's completely different. First of all, there is killer intent in the air. Storms don't produce killer intent, and the level projected is too high to be from any small predator that lives in the nearby forest.

Second, her gut is simply telling her to stay in the safety of either in the Principal's presence or that of Sarah D. McDocland. Since the former is no where to be found and the latter had just left to Kami-knows-where, the blonde finds herself rather anxious. When her gut tells her something, it usually is right, and right now she's pretty sure that this is something she can't ignore.

Third and lastly… it's too quiet. Even with predators nearby, the woodland doesn't tend to get this quiet. Evangeline knows that since her magic is suppressed, the animal would pay her little attention as her aura is anything but threatening on a normal day. If she was in her former power, there will still be voices, a bid those that are attracted to dark magic. For example, snakes.

After evaluating her choices for a while, the girl makes her decision. Stepping away from the window, the mage walks towards the closet and drag out the cloak she wears when she's battling Negi. Putting it around her as well as a pair of black stockings, the blonde girl walks towards the corner of her room, where a certain doll is staring at her.

"We're going out. I don't feel… good right now." The vampire says softly, and Chachazero knows when to keep her mouth shut. Even though Evangeline didn't use any malice in her voice, the doll is still sensitive enough to know when her master is agitated. "CHACHAMARU!!"

"Yes master?" The monotone of the robot response a few seconds later as the owner appears in the bedroom.

"Chachamaru, we're going out."

"…Yes master. Should I arm myself?" Evangeline smiles at that. While the robot has no feeling (or at least she thinks she doesn't), Chachamaru is still very good at detecting her anxiety or worries. She really needs to thank Chao and Hakase for her.

"…No, I don't think we'll need it." With that, Evangeline swiftly walks over to her door, opens it, and find herself with a panting Makie and a slightly older girl that looks like a deer caught in the head light.

"E-EVANGELINE-SAN!! L-LOCKE-SAN AND SARAH…!!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

APH: I AM SO SORRY!!! (Bow)

MX: He is really sorry (starts to inch away)

APH: I AM SO VERY SORRY!!! (Bow again)

Sarah: Really… school is tough (inch away too)

APH: I DESERVE TO DIE!!! …Wait, no I don't!

Sarah: Well, I think people won't like you much for the cliffy there…

APH: It's significant as I need time to revive my imagination (sulk) school pretty much drain every last drop of it.

MX: yes, and it seems that it still can't get rid of that damned bad grammar of yours

APH: MY grammar is just fine thank you very much!

MX: when you say simple sentences it is, but I've been editing for you for almost a year now and it still isn't getting any better, in fact I swear it's getting worse.

APH: Prove it!

MX: well there's the fact that before I do anything to a new story I run a check for the word "cloth" and every time you never fail to disappoint, I always have to change it to clothing.

APH: (starts mumbling under his breath as a dark cloud floats above him)


	17. Show Time

MX: Now to answer the questions I'm sure you all have:

-No he isn't dead, obviously

-Yes, he's an idiot

-No I don't think we should castrate him for not doing anything for six months

-Address all further questions by posting them as reviews (sinister grin) and while you're at it post some encouragement or death threats to the author XD

-break-

APH: Sorry for the lateness. I have writer's blocks due to extreme level of brain damage.

MX: What he is trying to say is that he has too much homework and tests. Ah, the life of school…and also that he is really sorry and admits to being a complete idiot for not updating in SIX months, even though I repeatedly sent him angry emails about the subject.

APH: Hey, you shut up! And the rest of you! (Point to Negima casts) UP ON THE STAGE!!! I won't keep blabbing on and on, as I'm terribly sorry and I can't be forgiven. But please at least leave a review.

MX: AND HELP US HIT 50+ REVIEWS!!!! Maybe that'll get his lazy ass in gear XD

APH: … (Glare at MX) you do know that you're partially why I haven't update for six month… right?

MX: (look angelic) Really? I didn't do anything.

Negima Casts: Precisely.

Chibi MX: OI!

Disclaimer: YOU KNOW WHAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!!!

XXXXX **The Year 2XXX **XXXXX

"Ne, ne, lady, can you read me a story please?" A small ten-year-old girl asks as she held a thick leather bound book. Her target is sitting on an armchair knitting… something.

"…How rude…" The 'lady' says with a teasing smile, causing the girl to cringe as she remembers why the 'lady' would consider this rude. Wrapped tightly around the 'lady's' eyes was a strip of pure white silk.

"S-sorry…" The little girl stuttered as she looked down onto the ground. "I… forgot…"

"…No problem." The 'lady' says as she puts her knitting down before patting her lap. The girl immediately scrambles on and snuggled into the 'lady.' "You should also know that I remember all the books in the house right?"

"Yup!"

"Good, now why don't you call the others?"

"EEEEHHH!?!?! But I just got conformable!" The girl whines as she pouted, which she has no doubt that the 'lady' knows.

"Well, it just wouldn't be fair now would it?" The 'lady' says as she pokes the girl's nose. "Besides, I'm sure they haven't heard this one before."

"Fine… but I bags this place!" With that, the small girl darted away into the enormous house. The 'lady' chuckles before bringing her fingers to the titles carved into the leather. After tracing the words, a smile appears on her face.

"I know this one…"

XXXXX **Present…a few hours before Sakurako charged into Eva's house **XXXXX

"I'M SORRY!!!" A voice screamed from inside a rather big wood cabinet in the middle of the forest right next to Mahora. A moment later, the sound of fighting appeared along string of curses. And to make matter worse, this string of curses would make a sailor blush.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TIME I SPENT GETTING THESE THINGS OFF OF MY HEAD THE LAST TIME?!?!" And another voice, one that's younger and full of anger and frustration, yet lacking enough hostility, screams.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" The first voice screamed again. "NAGI DID THAT TO YOU! NOT ME!!"

"WELL YOU SUPPLIED HIM!!"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW WHAT HE WAS GOING TO DO WITH THEM?!?!"

"Master, please come down before you destroy the house." A third voice, one that's borderline monotone and calm, says as the she followed her master around trying to save whatever she could.

"Ah, now this is the master I know!" A fourth voice, one that's full of glee and somewhat childlike, says. "…Too bad I can't join in."

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO JOIN IN!!" The first voice screams as the owner burst out of the cabinet and jumps onto the roof. A girl of about 15 in appears, 6 feet, with almost hip-length reddish blonde hair and strangely empty red eyes. Peeking over the roof, her pale, flawless skin got even paler as the second voice's owner burst out.

A girl that looks at the age of ten, very long… green hair that reached her knees, large green emerald… wait, my bad, purple eyes that are now burning with a fire, fluffy white eyelashes and… is that a bear… and a petite frame that barely reaches 5 feet, probably 4 feet 10. Said girl is holding what looks like… steak knife?

"…That doesn't look good…" The first girl says and immediately launch into a series of strange dances as she avoids the multiple knives flying through the air. 'WHERE DID ALL THESE KNIFE COME FROM?!?!'

"STAY STILL!!!" The second girl shouts as she continues to produce knives from seemly out of nowhere, that is the scene that which the owner of the third voice stumbles upon.

"Ah! Master, please don't throw the steak knives. They are extremely sharp and could dismember a limb your not careful." The third girl, with pale green hair and almost equally pale green eyes, says as she tries to stop the second girl from throwing any more knifes.

"THAT'S THE IDEA CHACHAMARU!!" The second girl screams as she struggles against the arm-bar the third girl, now known as Chachamaru, put her in

(APH: For those that don't know, arm-bars are sort of like a hold… it's just a way to lock a person's arm(s) in way(s) that can be used to control their movement… somewhat.

MX: don't people usually write it as "person A twisted person B's arm behind his back?

APH: shut up you)

"But master…!"

"NO BUTS!! NOW LET ME GO!!!"

"Patience Eva-chan. You wouldn't want to chop your oldest friend's head off now would you?" The first girl says nervously with a nervous grin on her lips. The second girl only seems to get madder as her face turned red and started to puff up. "…I said something wrong didn't I?"

"I believe your words only serve to anger master more… which may I suggest is not the best course of action?" Chachamaru says with a helpless expression… or as helpless one as a robot can muster. As for her master, Eva-chan only struggles harder than ever, while screaming bloody murder in the process.

The first girl winces as she imagines all the… not so pretty things Eva, or Evangeline for more formal purposes, could do to her. And having the body of a vampire, which means triple or quadruple the amount of damage, seeing that the bodies regenerates itself.

Deciding that she would rather keep whatever is in her friend's mine forever unknown, the first girl decides to try and pacify her… for a lack of better word, hell-bent friend. "Eh… E-Eva-chan, can we please… talk this over? I'm sure I can find a way to remove those… unwanted features…"

"YOU JUST GET DOWN HERE AND LET ME CUT YOU UP!!!" Evangeline shouts as she waves her arms around. Being restricted to the little amount of space Chachamaru had limited her; the affect of the display was lost on the first girl. A knife flew off her right hand, landing, quite by accident, right next to the first girl's left hand, producing a rather high-pitched 'eek' as the red head quickly backed away, nearly falling off the roof in the process. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!"

"Master, I advise no more of this killing business as finding the knives will prove to be quite a pain later." Chachamaru says wisely, which stops Evangeline's struggle rather quickly. The shorter girl has a thoughtful expression on her face as she thinks about what was just said. Having reached the conclusion that yes, it was pointless to throw knives at the reddish-blonde head (or Sarah as we all should know by now…) as she'll dodge them all and looking for said knives later will indeed be a pain in the ass… So she did the smart thing and the lesser of two evils…

"Chachazero, she's all yours!"

…Okay, maybe not the lesser of two evils… but it sure beats looking for knives.

"Master, you forget, onee-sama can't move… and the damage to the house will be quite extensive…" Chachamaru, once again, wisely put her foot down before further damages could be inflicted. Up on the roof, Sarah mentally made a note to thank the robot later when her long time friend had cooled off.

The shortest of the trio pouted as she glared at the tallest, knowing in her mind that Chachamaru was right and in her heart that she isn't really angry at Sarah. Besides, she isn't a potion master for nothing. "…You're lucky this time…" The next second, she finds herself in a bone-crushing hug with her head between a place where many… ahem, males and maybe even some females (APH: No offense intended –bow-) will kill to be (MX: (starts drooling)), and you know where that is.

"OH THANK YOU!!! You have no idea how much trouble you'd save me!!" Sarah exclaims as she swung Evangeline around like a rag doll.

"Y-Y-YOU MEAN H-H-HOW M-MU-CH TRO-UBLE I'D SA-VE MY-SELF!!!"

"Err… RIGHT!" Sarah says as she puts Evangeline down and gives her a noisy kiss on the forehead. "Now, let's find someway to get rid of these… features."

XXXXX **Three Hours before the fight… **XXXXX

Locke walked with purpose down the street, trying to find either a certain blonde-haired girl or a reddish-blonde teenager. The slayer ignored all the dreamy and jealous looks shooting his way as his bi-color eyes dart left and right, searching every single blonde or red head on the way.

However, no matter how much he searched, he just couldn't seem to find them… why?

'Too short… too fat… too ugly… too… chubby… wait, that's… OH F+K NO!!! MY EYES!!! AHHH IT BURNS!!! IT BURNNNNNNNS!!!' (APH: Once again, no offense meant… only for humor purposes!)

…Hopefully you know why now, and adding in his bad sense for direction…

Anyway, seeing the slayer clawing his eyes out is a rather hilarious if not disturbing sight. And that is the sight that Konoemon, the principal and partial owner of Mahora School, finds him.

"Ah, I wonder if this is supposed to be a new exercise of some sort?" The elder man teased as Locke rolled around on the ground, now screaming because of the pain he'd inflicted upon himself. It is indeed a rather comical sight to behold.

"N-no… it's just that I saw something rather… ugly." Locke answers as he stands up while rubbing his sore eyes. 'Note to self, bring some blood next time before you decide to scratch your own eyes out…'

"Oh… I see…" Konoemon says as he also shuddered at the… horrendous sight Locke was talking about. "Still, it's a nice weather we're having."

"Indeed… and cut the bull-shit old man because I know you didn't come here to talk about the weather." Locke accused as he turned his bi-colored eyes towards the older man. To any lesser men, they would have fled faster than you can say 'Run For Your Life.' But for Konoemon, he only opened one of his eyes, full of wisdom and knowledge, and openly challenged Locke's glare with a glare of his own.

"Such language. Very well. I know what, or more specifically who, you're looking for." Konoemon starts as he starts to walk, and the slayer followed two steps behind out of respect. "And I'm here to ask why?"

"Konoemon-sama, I know you know why."

"As in your own words: cut the bull-shit."

An awkward silence followed for a few minutes as the two men walked in the peaceful morning. The spell was broken however, when Locke's eyes landed on a pair of birds on a tree branch. "…I want some answers."

"…Care to elaborate for this old bag of bones?" The elder asks as he turns sharp yet bright eyes to the younger and obviously taller man.

"…I'm… confused. My whole view of vampires for twenty plus years were shattered in less than a week…" Locke says as he clenched his fists, and a frown appears on his face. "I want to know why Sarah D. McDocland and Evangeline AK McDowell can have so much self-control when so much… food is right in front of their eyes. I want to know why instead of the cold-blooded killers I see them as; the former is a sister and a mother at the same time while the latter is a mentor of sort yet a reliable source of comfort…"

"Oh, what makes you think Evangeline is a reliable source of comfort?" The older man asks, already knowing the answer, yet wanting to hear with his own ears to test if Locke is indeed sincere.

"…She keeps secrets. I've witnessed several girls, both below and above her grade levels, telling their deepest secrets without fear of having others know of it. Evangeline is an emotional relief without even knowing it. She doesn't gossip like the others, keeping to herself, yet unconsciously helping others by letting them relieving their sometimes darkest secrets…" Locke pauses as he also stops and loosens his fists. Turning to the older man, Locke's bi-color eyes show confusion as he rubs his hands. "…And I don't need to explain Sarah, having seen her dragging the son of the Thousand Master around like her own flesh and blood is enough to cause me… great doubts."

During all this, Konoemon kept silent. Deep inside, he is glad that Locke told the answer he was looking for, and he is proud. However, he still doesn't understand one point.

"So why are you seeking a fight?" The principal asks, more demanding than asking, causing the slayer to turn around in surprise. "I'm sure observation alone will answer your questions and clear your doubts."

"Ah, I see what you mean. However, have you ever heard of a saying that you only truly know a person through two ways: by being in a life-or-death situation with them or by exchanging fists with the intention to kill?"

"Indeed I had heard of them… but what's the connection that I failed to see?"

"Konoemon-sama, I'm sure you can clearly see the reason behind this?" Locke says more as a statement than a question. "With the hatred I harbor for vampires, it'll be unlikely where me and either Sarah or Evangeline will be in a life-or-death situation. So with that in mind, the best course of action is to exchange fists with the intention to kill."

"…And yet you hesitate…"

"…"

"You knew perfectly well where you could find them. Yet here you are mopping around wondering and clawing your eyes out."

"T-that is not something I need not to be reminded of…" Locke stutters as the image that will forever scar his mind appeared again and his skin paled. "A-anyway, yes indeed… I'm not sure whether to follow the plan or not…"

"Is it because of Hoshiiko?"

"Partially…"

"Shiina-san?"

"Maybe…"

"Or is it because of fear?" At that, everything seems to freeze. The birds stopped chipping and the wind stopped blowing. Also, the crowd seems to fall silent, yet it can be contributed to the fact that they're now in the middle of a wood near Konoemon's house. However, it is still nerve grinding. "I see I hit the mark."

"…"

"The fear of death, of losing, of hurting others. Those are the fears you're experiencing." Konoemon says as he stroked his beard.

The slayer remains stone still, not even a twitch can be seen on the man.

"You fear death, yet you cause it and reach for it so you may be with your family, but your pride and honor stopped you from suicide."

"…"

"You fear of losing, for it will not only hurt your pride, but also your ego."

"…"

"And the two fears also connect to your third in that you're afraid to leave Hoshiiko behind… and you're afraid that Shiina-sans will be heart-broken."

"I have no idea what you're-…!"

"I AM PERFECTLY SURE YOU KNOW JUST **WHAT** I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Konoemon snapped as his eyes shined with a fire that made the battle-hardened slayer quiver. "You know perfectly well how young Sakurako Shiina feels about you, thus you fear of breaking her heart, shattering it into pieces, and making her do something that may not be reversible." The principal paused as a sad sigh escapes him before he continued, "you also fear that Hoshiiko will feel lonely, despite the hundreds of thousands of members in Guardians, you share the second most important spot in her heart. You are afraid because if you die…"

"…She'll follow…" Locke says in a low whisper as his head bowed down for a bit. However, a few seconds later, a mask of indifference was pulled on and the slayer straightened his back. "I'm sorry to have waste your time like that. However, this conversation is pointless. If I may, I'll be going on with my business…"

Konoemon watches as the slayer turn on his heel and walked, nearly sprinted, out of the forest. As yet another sad sigh escapes him; Konoemon reaches into his side pocket on his pants and pulls out a stunned Yuki. Putting her on his head, Konoemon sighed once again before saying, "I hope this fight will open his heart to the world again…"

XXXXX **One hour before the fight… **XXXXX

Kamo stares as Yuki paced back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth on the top of Negi's desk. Right now, the place is empty of life save the two magical creatures, thus making it rather safe to do whatever it is they want to do.

Usually, during the afternoon, Yuki would either be taking a nap near the immediate area of her Sarah-nee-sama while Kamo would be doing… whatever he did best. However, having learned of some rather shocking information, the elf couldn't help but pace and think about the information that were presented to her on a silver plate… and the content are as puzzling as a 10,000-piece puzzle. (APH: 10,000-piece puzzles are huge puzzles of either paintings or pictures… they are a bit much and annoying… for those with lots of patience only…) Indeed, this is enough to cause a headache the size of Mount Fuji… err… maybe that's a bit exaggerated, but the headache is quite large.

As for Kamo, usually he'd be doing his usual business. Whether it be hiding inside the dorm's bathhouse (for obvious reasons, which usually earned him a cross Yuki if found) or sleeping on top a pile of panties he traded with 'blood-and-sweat.' The sweat part is not really a factor unless you consider the cold sweat when he was found. But the blood is acceptable as indeed, he sometimes did have a few episodes of nosebleeds (and the occasional beating from Sarah, Asuna, Evangeline, or Yuki).

However, as our perverted yet durable ermine finds the petite elf pacing with a frown on her face, he knew something is wrong. And he isn't just talking about 'Negi-forgot-his-lunch-again' wrong, but the 'oh-crap-something-is-coming' wrong, and having experience those wrong feelings –thanks to two vampires, a teenager, and a petite elf- Kamo knows when to trust it and when not to. For this instance, he knows that things are going to go horribly wrong.

…But what can a little ermine and a yet-to-mature elf do?

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the headquarters of the Guardian located somewhere on an uncharted island a few kilometers off Japan's coast, another member is also having this feeling.

A woman of twenty in physical appearance, long silvery hair that almost reaches her knee, and a pair of silvery eyes that looks blinded sits on a cushioned seat placed inside a library reading a tome… or that's what she appears to be doing.

In truth, the woman knows something is about to change. She also knows that it has something to do with someone that's close to her most favored person… but what?

"Milady?" A voice snapped the woman out of her trance. Looking over to her left, there stood a girl dressed in a gray, weather-wore robe with a pair of katana's strapped to her back in an 'x' fashion. The girl looks eighteen, with a head of chestnut-colored hair framing her face and reaching only to the top of her shoulders, but her cold-hard green eyes say differently: full of knowledge, wisdom… and pain (think Soi Fon). "Milady, are you alright?"

"Y-yes… I just have something on my mind…" The woman answered in a voice that's soft, nearly like a whisper, yet as loud as a bell and as clear as a bird singing. Her voice seems to echo inside the library, it's very warm… but there is a bit of frostbite in it…

"Milady, you being staring at the same page for almost an hour now…" The girl says as she puts her palms onto her hips and puts a frown onto her face. "Now what's bothering you?"

"…Nothing…" The woman answers with a forced smile, which dropped into a slightly sheepish one as the girl leaned forward and points an accusing finger at her. "Okay… it's a feeling I have."

"Eh?!? You're not SICK are you?!?!"

"Who do you think I am?" The woman snorts as she touched her shoulder, making the girl instantly shut up with a sheepish face, showing that the tables are now turned.

"G-gomen…"

"It doesn't matter." The woman says as she closed the tome and set it aside. With grace that's inhuman, she rose from her seat and walked towards the exit. The girl immediately follows, gazing with awe at the six-foot figure before her with an hourglass shape figure. However, what really caught her eyes are the twin scars that adorn the woman's shoulder blades, partially covered by the woman's silver hair and partially by the strap of her dress, other wise, they stood out proudly, as if drawing attention to themselves. "Hana?"

"AH!! G-G-GOMEN! I'M NOT STARING AT YOUR SCARS! I MEAN I'M STARING… I MEAN… AH! ERR…!" The girl, named Hana, exclaims as she starts shaking her head and waving her arms around with a vengeance. A chuckle from the woman stopped her though.

"Don't worry… just don't give yourself a headache now." The woman chided as the girl blushes and looked down. "Still, Hana, we must hurry if we want to make sure someone doesn't die."

"Eh?!?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mou, she doesn't have to be so harsh." Sarah moaned as she rubbed her sore left cheek, which had suffered the blunt of one of Evangeline's more powerful attacks… the Pinch of Death.

Yes people, Sarah was pinched in the cheek (MX: I'll let you decide which one, I'm rooting for the one down south if you know what I mean) while being dragged around by a barely five foot girl. There can only be one word to describe this: ouch.

And she would experience more, if she didn't leap away the second a giant metallic cross slammed into the stairs that she was sitting on.

"Took you long enough." Sarah says with a small smile as she landed in a crouch a few yards away from her attacker.

"Well, you aren't easy to find…" Locke says, also with a smile of his, as he lifted his cross and charged at the vampire.

XXXXX **Back to Evangeline's cabin **XXXXX

It's funny how fate thinks the word humorous means. As it is, this situation is anything but humorous.(MX: Don't worry, your not the only one who didn't get that)

Evangeline sits on her sofa, a furious glare on her face as Chachamaru sits next to her, looking nervously back and forth from her master to their guest.

Opposite of them sits Hoshiiko, with a hard yet nervous look as she clenched and unclenched her fists hard enough that her knuckles turned white. Next to her is Sakurako Shiina as she fidgets with her fingers trying to find a way to dissolve the tension, which could be cut by a knife.

"Shiina-san…" Hoshiiko says in a calm voice, or as much calm as she can muster when one of the strongest vampires sits in front of her. "Tell me again, in DETAIL, what are we doing in… in HER house?"

"Yes girl. I want to know why Sarah is having a fight with Locke while this little snot is sitting in my house." Evangeline answers in a hard tone that causes Sakurako to flinch, making her fidget more.

"Um… a-ano…"

"Well?!" Hoshiiko and Evangeline both exclaims, nearly having the girl kill herself as the cheerleader jumps nearly five feet and falls hard onto the ground rare end first.

"I-itai…" The cheerleader moans as she looks up beneath her bangs to the two pairs of terrifying eyes peering at her while expecting an answer. Sakurako gulps as she starts to fidget again. "W-well… I just sort of w-went into a panic… and…"

"And thought that I/she could help?" The slayer and vampire chorused. If the situation weren't so serious, others would have laugh.

"Um… w-well, Evangeline is a v-vampire… and she's supposed to b-be powerful…"

"Thus you got the idea that I am/she is willing to help?"

"A-ah… um…"

"WELL?!?!"

"Master, Hoshiiko-san, please stop terrifying Sakurako-san." Chachamaru decides to say something at that moment, or any more of the two's glare, and Sakurako would die of terror.

"WHAT?!" The two exclaimed in unison once more as they point similar accusing finger to the other. "SHE'S THE TERRIFYING ONE!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU'RE THE SCARY ONE!! GAAAH! STOP THAT!!"

"Err… if I didn't know better, I'd say they're made for each other." Sakurako whispered with a sweat drop, only to squeal and hide behind Chachamaru as two pairs of freezing eyes returned onto her once more. "I'M JOKING!!"

"Master, Miss, perhaps I can suggest something?" Chachamaru says as she moves the terrified Sakurako next to her before folding her hands onto her lap.

"And what would that be?" Evangeline and Hoshiiko both ask while glaring at each other.

"Let's just sit back, relax, and see how things turn out."

Blinked…

"Ah, you're right." Evangeline says before she did just that: relax. "What's the point anyway? I rather not get involved."

"What… you… she… OOOO! I CAN'T STAND IT HERE! I'M GOING OVER THERE!" Hoshiiko exclaims as she stormed out of the house before she yank her hair out.

Poor Shiina can only sit there stunned as she looks between the chibi vampire and the door that leads out of the cabin. "…What just happened?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Dodge, duck, jump, side step, dodge, jump, dodge, dodge again, side step… and repeat accordingly.

That's the only thing Sarah could do as she clutched her broken left arm, the result of a attempted block of Locke's gigantic metal cross. As evidence by the awkward angle that it's in, the block is far from successful.

'Damn, this will never end if I don't counter.' Sarah thought as she ducked under another horizontal sweep that attempts to take out her head. However, what she didn't expect is the foot that lands itself into her stomach as Locke, using the momentum of the previous swing, lands a blow that would kill an elephant.

…Happily, Sarah is a lot tougher than the large mammal, as the kick only caused her to slide back a few meters.

"You know that you have to do to counter." Locke says as he shoulders his cross, a challenging glare appears in his bi-colored eyes while his free hand rests on his hip. Everything about him now screams boredom and cockiness.

"Hmm…" Sarah winced as she bent her arm back into its original place.

"…So why aren't you?"

"…Well…"

"…"

"…Just… why are we trying to kill each other again?" The vampire asks with a truly lost expression on her face. Locke sweat drops as he remembers that he clearly explained the reason a while ago.

"Because I need to get some answer."

"And why can't you just simply ask?" Sarah asks before taking out a purple hair band and ties her waist-length hair into a ponytail. "Seriously, I'm sure there are better things we can do… and that DOES NOT INVOLVE TRYING TO SMASH ME INTO MINCE MEAT!!"

"Aw, but I like mince…" Locke mock-whines with a pout on his face, causing Sarah's right eyebrow to twitch a few times.

"You know, if it isn't because I don't want to have one of the world's largest slayer guilds breathing down my neck, I'm pretty sure you'd be dead."

"Well, I'm not… yet." Locke says in a mocking manner with a roll of his bi-color eyes.

"Glad to know that at least you're not arrogant…" Sarah remarks, with sarcasm so thick that it's hard to ignore it.

**KA-CHING!**

"Repeat that please…" Locke says as he replies more force onto his cross, which is sandwiched between Sarah's fore arms and Locke's hands.

"My, did I strike a nerve?" Sarah sing-songed with an overly sweet tone that practically spells danger, and to complete it, there is an oh-did-the-baby-got-hurt face. "Oh sorry, here, let me kiss the boo-boo and I'll make it go away… NOT, NAH!"

Locke blinks as he just witnessed something that's simply unimaginable…

'Did she just stick her tongue out at me?'

XXXXX **Meanwhile, in Asuna's dorm room… **XXXXX

"Hey Negi."

"Huh?" The boy says as he looks over to Asuna, who happens to be staring at him with a rather piercing and accusing stare. "H-hai?"

"Where's that caretaker of yours?" Asuna asks as she leans forward. "Why are Kamo and Yuki missing?" …A little more… "And WHY are you doodling on the TEST PAPERS of the FIRST YEAR?"

"Eh?" Negi exclaims before looking down, and once again, Asuna proves herself to be right as the test papers of some poor first year now sports several rather, and believe me when I said this, badly drawn… thingamajigs. You'd think he was good at drawing with him having to draw symbols or circles for magical purposes. "AH! OH NO!!! TAKTAMICHI WILL KILL ME!!!"

"…Not if Sarah does it first." Asuna says and cackle as Negi sudden has a cloud of doom floating above his head. "And speaking of which, back to my first question. Where is Sarah?"

"Hmm… now that you mentioned it… I haven't seen her since today morning…" Negi says as a thoughtful expression appears on his face. "But come to think of it… she seems to be avoiding me for some reason…"

"Maybe it's because you didn't take a shower?"

**THUD!**

"A-A-ASUNA-SAN! THAT'S MEAN!!" Negi exclaims as he picks his head up from the newly formed dent on his desk.

"Hehe, I knew you'd do that. Still, I'm beginning to think that she's up to no good…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Owie…" Locke groans as he felt the aftermath of Sarah's elbow slamming into his chest. Speaking of the vampire, she isn't any better as she winced once again to have another bone broken.

"Right… this isn't getting any where." Sarah grimaced as she felt her bone shift itself back into place. 'One of the downside of self-regeneration is that you literally feel something move inside of you…' The girl thought as she remembered what it was like to feel her spinal cord moved… let's just say it's not pretty.

"Agreed… so let's take this to the next level." Locke says as he plants his cross firmly on the ground, give it a tap at the intersection, and smirks as the entire object was encircled into a magical aura.

"So it isn't just for a show of strength." Sarah observes as the cross literally 'opens up' and takes on the shape of a shield… a very big shield. Sarah sweat-drops as she calculates the effort she now needs to expend to even touch Locke.

But that's not the worst of it, as reaching in; Locke pulls out a long sword measuring about five feet in total, with a blade measuring about four feet long, half a foot wide, and nearly half a inch thick. The hilt is made with leather with the guard shaped in a cross with runes carved into it. What really intrigued the vampire is the golden ring that's fixed into the blade, one that looks just like the one dangling from Locke's necklace…

"You like it? I forged the blade myself. Although I had some help with the shield, everything, from the material to the smallest detail, is designed by yours truly." Locke says as he grabs the shield with his left hand and hoists the sword with his right. The shield immediately to glow as a crimson cross appears on the front of the shield. Sarah grimaced even more as she remembers distinctly what that means.

'Damn… why must he be a Crusader?'

(APH: For a short explanation, Crusader isn't the actual knight-with-red-cross-going-to-Jerusalem Crusader, but rather a distinct combat branch in the Guardian that specialize in melee combat.)

(MX: Why am I not surprised?)

(APH: Eh?)

A smirk stretch across Locke's face as he recognizes the understanding light in Sarah's eyes. "Well, let's start."

With a battle cry, Locke, with surprising speed seeing that he is carrying two abnormally large items, crosses the distance between him and the vampire in all but a few seconds. Sarah's eyes turned to saucers as she squeaks while dodging an incoming horizontal strike.

'He is A LOT faster! Not good!' Sarah thoughts as she continues to weave through the deadly rain of blows, courtesy of Locke, which seems to be a second nature to the slayer. 'WAY FASTER!' Sarah nearly panicked as a strike takes off a few strains of her hair.

That's when Locke did the impossible.

Throwing the sword into the air, Locke did a strike with his shield. As Sarah back flips away, he grabs its edge, and with a grunt, throws it like a Frisbee… a very big Frisbee that'll cut limbs off if not careful. Sarah squeaks once more before dropping to a crouch, successfully dodging the shield/deadly Frisbee, only to see Locke charging with the sword held high above his right shoulder in a position for a diagonal strike. Seeing that the crouch positioned her in a less mobile state, she did the only thing she could. Sarah rolls to the right, barely dodging the strike that now creates a nice size cut in the pavement, and jumps away to safety.

"Ah, there it is. Behind you." Locke says in an amused tone. Sarah was confused for but a second before the sound of something moving fast cutting through the air reaches her ears. Jumping into a flip, Sarah caught a glimpse of something that's silver and gold before she was kicked on her back with what felt like a speeding bullet train.

"GAH!" Sarah cries as she flew at break-neck speed, and it's only due to years (and I mean years) of experience that saved her from a painful crash landing. "W-what was that?"

"A sort of boomerang, like it?" Locke says sarcastically, the shield now resting on his left hand once again with the flat side of the blade resting on his right shoulder. "It is hard to make, but the time spent was worth it." With that said, Locke grabs the shield again, and with a flick of his arm, sent it flying, once again becoming anything but a defensive object.

"Oh f+k!" Sarah exclaims as she starts to dodge all the incoming attacks once again. 'Damn, this is SO MUCH better.' The vampire thought sarcastically as the blade nicked her left cheek.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Um… K-Konoemon-sama… y-you sure it's wi-ise to do this?" Yuki stutters from her position a top of a complicated magical diagram, which glows a purplish light. Currently, the two are located on top of the building near the battlefield, shrouded in a field that prevents detection. "I m-mean they are p-practically killing ea-ach other!"

"Ohohoho! Not to worry. Besides, they should be here by now." Konoemon says as he took a sip from the sake cup in his hand. "Ouch, that's got to hurt." The principal cheered as Sarah successfully land a palm strike to Locke's chest, only to nearly get her right leg cut off from the boomerang that's Locke's shield.

"K-K-K-NOEMON-SAMA!" Yuki protested with a horrified expression on her face, much to the principal's amusement.

"Hohoho! I'm joking!" The elderly man says before doing another cheer, much to Yuki's chagrin. Well, that is, until two figures suddenly appear out of now where. One that's as tall as Sarah with long, silvery lock and another that's shorter, with short chestnut-colored hair reaching to her shoulders. What really caught her attention though are the earrings dangling from the taller lady's ear and the uniform the short one is wearing.

"So… what've we missed?" The taller says in a voice that cause a shiver down the elf's spine, and later she'll wonder whether or not it's due to the edge in it, or the warmth that seems to flow like a flood.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Ah! Side step, dodge, jump, flip! And damn, that's shield is KILLING ME! …Literally…' Sarah thought as the shield once again gives her a little wound on the leg as she dodges another sword thrust. What she didn't escape is the foot that slammed into her stomach. "AH!"

"COMM ON! YOU CAN DO BETTER!" Locke cries in glee and rage. Glee because she'd survived far longer than he expected and anger because while she did last this long, she's not offering much of a resistance. "STAND AND FIGHT!"

"…" Sarah moans in pain as she caught out some blood. Numerous wounds decorated her body, and they are NOT healing. 'Damn… I'll die at this rate…'

"Are you wondering why your wounds aren't healing?" Locke asks as he held out the sword and shield. "The reason is because these here are made with blessed silver, melted down and mixed with vampire blood, before mixing with other metals to makes it harder, stronger, and most importantly… it prevents vampire from healing."

'That explains everything. Blessed silver is one of the top dangers for creatures of darkness.' Sarah thought as she stands up while holding her once-again broken arm. 'Only vampires can kill another vampire without much effort, so anything with vampire blood can cause a vampire's wound to delay in its healing…' Forcefully seating her arm back into place, Sarah bit her lips to keep from screaming. Feeling your bones move is one thing, setting the fragments back together without any pain relieves is another. "…Why haven't you killed me?"

"Oh ho? What's this?" Locke asks with a mocking smile on his face. "Is the vampire mistress begging for death?"

"Don't play around. You know perfectly what I meant." Sarah says as the sky starts to darken.

"…I wanted answer…"

"Answer to what? It's the same cryptic answer you gave me before." Sarah snapped as the frustration of not being allowed to use her magic starts to get to her. Having the vampire's natural physical enhancement is nice and all, but as it is proven, going against a Crusader with only that is not enough.

"I just want to know something… and I won't tell you…" Locke says before dropping back into a fighting stance, with the shield covering nearly half of his body and the sword held back, its tip nearly touching the ground. "…I might in the future, but not now…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Konoemon, Yuki, and the new arrivals watched the exchange from the roof top near by, with the former drinking sake, the middle continue to maintain some form of magic, and the latter simply watching with arms crossed. At least the taller one is, for the shorter is simply standing next to the taller woman with her hands folded resting on her lap.

"So what now?" The tall woman asks as her eyes held a bored light while the rest of her face is in that of a marble sculpture, stiff yet enchanting.

"Now?" Konoemon asks, knowing the answer already yet still wanting to hear it.

"…I'm sure it's going to be a waste to lose such a powerful guard… and I'm sure Nagi's son will be devastated, and let's not forget little Eva-chan."

"…I guess I have no choice." Konoemon says, only to get smacked on the head by no other than the lady herself.

"Oh please, you should have ended this a while ago. Simply say the words and we'll have two unconscious people on the ground soon." The lady says with a smile that sent a shiver down Yuki's spine.

'…I don't think I like this lady…' Yuki thought with a frown, only to squeak as the woman turn to her with a smile.

"Oh I'm sure you don't. But you'll find me rather lovable if you'll spend time with me." The woman says with a wink before turning to Konoemon. "You know what to do."

"Sheesh, so many years and that you still haven't changed… Arda…"

"Whatever you say." The woman, now known as Arda, says with a sweet smile that can only be described as scary.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the battlefield, Sarah calculates all the possible moves she can execute that will only evolve her extraordinary speed (which isn't working so far) and her supernatural strength (which only serves to cause minor distraction as Crusaders are known to brush off damages). The fighting stance Locke position himself in is one that is best for counter attack.

If she attacks from the left, he blocks with his shield and strike with his sword with multiple possible routes. If strike from his back by flash stepping behind him (as teleporting takes too long), he'll block with his sword and give her a bash with his shield. If attack If strike from above, he'll simply side step and charge her with his shield.

The possibility seemed endless, and the situation seemed hopeless…

That is of course, until someone decides to make his presence known.

"Permission granted." Konoemon says, as he suddenly appears a few feet away from the combatants. Sarah blinks in surprise as Locke secretly gives him an appreciated smile.

"W-what?" Sarah blurred before she went into a ranting feast. "WHAT ARE YOU? NUTS?!?! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF AND YOU WANT ME TO GO AHEAD?!"

"Ohohoho! Don't worry. I had Yuki set up a barrier. And I also know what your artifact does to you." The principal says as he stroke his bread. Sarah suddenly has the urge to either strangle the man or kiss him… She settles for neither, instead she let out a smile that speaks a thousand words, both good, and bad.

"Very well…" The vampire says before several kage bunshin sudden appears around Locke and sent him sliding back with the multiple kicks. As Locke skips to a stop, another appears behind him, ready to deliver a nasty punch when a sword impaled her. The clone only smiled as another appears in the space between Locke and his shield, giving him an upper cut that sent him flying.

Locke landed a few meters away just as Sarah fixed her broken arm. Flexing said arm for a few times, the vampire smile before clones literally starts to pop out of her, like after shadow, except this time they're ahead of their master. Seeing this, Locke wouldn't help but grin as he slammed his shield into the ground just as the first clone's fist meets the cold metal.

**KA-BOOM!**

A mini sonic boom was created as Locke felt the shock wave traveling through the metal. But he did not have time to marvel at the strength before a clone flipped over the shield and drops her heel into an axe kick powerful enough to cut a man in half. Using all of his training as well as instinct, Locke side steps just as the heel crashes into the ground, creating a crater. The clone's head was cut off a second later, but another replace it as it slides under trying to take his legs off.

Reacting quickly by jumping up and stabbing the clone with his sword, Locke was once again taken off guard as another clone dropkicked him only to be stopped as another clone hammer-fisted him into the ground, creating a cloud of dust and debris.

Just then, several more clones dropped from the sky with their legs out stretched, delivering kicks with the force of a M4 rifle, only with the size of a missile. The cement cracks with every strike, as the slayer is sent deeper under ground, inch by inch; until finally he is about three feet deep did the attack stop.

The Sarah clone peered in, and as the cloud of debris cleared, there he stands, as if nothing happen, but also looking worst for wear. A small smirk appears on his lips as he tilts his head to look at the sky.

"…That's more like it… But I don't think I have enough strength to go on any more." Looking back down, he stares at the original Sarah, who pants and pants as the blood lost starts to get to her. "…From the way you look, I think you're just about run out of energy…"

"…Just some minor blood lost." Sarah says with a weak smile. Locke blinks a few times before tossing his head back and laugh.

"As expected of one of the strongest vampire alive… stubborn." Picking up his weapon and shield and getting into an offensive position, Locke smirks as his eyelids start to droop. "…The last strike…"

Sarah also smirks as raw energy starts to gather into an orb in her hand. "Yeah… last one…"

They charged…

Sword meet raw magic…

And…

**BOOM!**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ne, is he going to be alright?" Hoshiiko asks while gently yanking at Arda's dress. Hana continues to stand in the sideline, but to anyone that knows her, the slight widening of her eyes tells them that she's rather surprised.

Standing in front of them is Konoemon, who smiles as Sarah carries an unconscious Locke towards them. As she reaches them, she gently put him on the ground, looks up, and offers the by standers with a smile, before sweet unconsciousness claims her.

Sighing, Konoemon crouch down, and despite being the grandfather of a 14-year-old girl, picks Sarah up with ease. Arda walks forward and repeat the action with Locke, except she carried him like potato sag, much to the displeasure of Hoshiiko.

"Well, that's interesting… and that's saying something." Arda says with a smirk as she follows Konoemon towards the general direction of his house. Hana follows quietly, but Hoshiiko walks to where the last hit met and picks up Locke's sword and shield with some difficulty, and starts to drag them after the party.

Once the party all left the battlefield, the damage done to it simply disappears. A moment later, Yuki flew over to the center, lands, and looks around. Satisfied that no damage extended outside the field she'd set up, the small elf takes off with speed towards Konoemon.

Just as Yuki disappears, Negi and Asuna appears panting, showing that they'd being running for sometime. They two stare around for a moment before looking at each other.

Only one thought ran through their mind: 'What the heck happened here?'

XXXXX **Night… **XXXXX

Sitting on a rather large bed, Locke stare at the small coat of arm that now lies in his lap. The symbol is consisted of the usual Guardian crest of Red Cross and white skull. The only difference is the golden shield that now acts as a background to the original symbol. The coat of arms lay in a simple wooden box with soft cushion in it. A letter rest next to the box, yet to be opened as Locke continues to contemplate what Arda told him awhile ago…

_Flashback…_

_The first thing Locke hears when he wakes up is the voice of the second in command of the Guardian. "So now you see beyond the black and white." _

_"W-what?" Locke asks as he turns his neck to the side while wincing at the soreness of his body. "What are you doing here?" _

_Arda smirks as she cross her legs and rests her hands on top of her lap. "That's simple. I'm here to promote somebody." _

_"…But I thought…" _

_"Mm… Crusader is the highest combat level one can reach, that is not a mistake." Arda says before she held out her hand. Just then, Locke notices one of her handmaidens, who happens to be Hana today, puts a wooden box on Arda's outstretched hand. "But then you forget, there are also three other branches in the Guardians: Research and Development, Intelligence, and another that's not of common knowledge…" _

_"…And that would be…?" _

_"The other branch is the Paladins. Redeemers as well as protector of the peace." Arda says as she opens the box and shows the bed-ridden slayer the coat of arm… and a rather old letter. "Now that you know that there is light in darkness as well as darkness in light, I deem you ready for the next level… But whether you want to join or not, there is also a letter from your fiancé. Read it before you make your decision." Arda says before putting the box on Locke's lap and starts to head for the door, Hana following two steps behind her. _

_Just as she is about to close the door, Arda looks over her shoulder at the shocked slayer. "One more thing, I won't punish you for anything. The fight today will stay as a secret with me. And you don't have to answer me right away… take a few days as well as read your wife's letter. I'll be waiting for your answer with Konoka-ojou-sama…" _

_End flashback…_

And so the slayer continues to stare at the box, or more specifically, the letter of his long passed-away fiancé. With shaking hands, Locke carefully reaches out and pick up the yellow envelope. Opening the seal that holds it together, he produces a yellow page.

Unfolding it, Locke was surprised when he found the date the letter was written to be the date he proposed to his fiancé. Looking down, he sees faded ink and words… and so he read… he reads about an apology that doesn't make sense, then he reads about what it felt like for his fiancé to be with him… then he reads about the secret of his fiancé being a member of the organization that he had worked for the past two decades… a member of the Paladin branch.

'…I see…' Locke thought before he continues to read. Each word, each syllable reveals secrets that were unknown to him until that very moment… secrets that changed his outlook of the world forever…

XXXXX **Two days later…** XXXXX

"So you won't tell…" Asuna says as her left eyebrow twitches every two seconds, showing just how much frustration she's having.

"Err… nope." Sarah says and curses herself mentally for letting it sound like it's a whimper… But then again, when you're face off with Kagurazaka Asuna… Let's just say you won't like the outcome.

"Grrrr… How about YOU!" Asuna snapped as she points as a whimpering Hoshiiko, who had taken position behind Sarah, completely forgetting that her meat shield is a vampire.

"I-iie…"

"THEN YOU!" Asuna shouts as she points as Sakurako, who's using Negi as a meat shield –much to Negi's horror-. "WHAT WERE THEY DOING?!?!"

"I-I-I-I-I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!" The cheerleader shrieks and abandons Negi to settle for larger meat shield… namely Locke.

'Why me…?' Locke thought as cold sweat starts to appear under the glare Asuna subjects him to. If Sarah couldn't stand up to the girl… what makes you thinks he could? "D-don't bother asking me… I'm not saying anything…"

"Hohoho! Such enthusiasm. " Konoemon laugh as he watches Asuna terrifying just about anyone but him and Arda, who's sitting next to his desk sipping tea and trying to control her laughter. "And Hana-chan, don't be afraid. She won't bite… much." The principal says to the terrified girl that's standing as stiff as a statue next to Arda. If one were to replace her with a statue, no one would notice the difference.

"B-but… won't that open Locke's wound?" Hana asks as she points to Asuna shaking the slayer like a rag doll, much to everyone's horror.

"A-Asuna-san… P-please come down…" A chibi Negi says to his supposed guardian and partner. However, he cowed behind Sarah when said guardian turn a shining eye towards him. "WAAAAAH! DON'T KILL ME!!"

"…So what now?" Arda asks as Asuna finally snapped and the room literally turned into a living hell.

The principal leveled a questioning look to Arda, who huff before setting her tea down. "You know what I'm talking about. Hoshiiko is going, that's not going to change. The only thing that changed is that Konoka loses a powerful bodyguard. Locke can't go because since he accepted the offer a day ago, I'm sending him to training." Arda says with wariness weaved into her voice, telling exactly how tired she is. "…Right now, it isn't very safe in Kyoto. That annoying organization is getting bolder in their moves."

"…I was planning to meet with the head in the Eastern Headquarter… but since Negi wants to find his father's house, I'm sending a letter to them instead." Konoemon says as he watch Asuna puts Sarah into a choke that looks… rather painful. "But of course, there is the fact that the organization hires mercenaries that are more than happy to see the son of the Thousand Master dead… and then I'm not even going to start on the demon…"

"…Maybe if I can find _him_…" Arda says only to blink as Konoemon let out a tired sigh. "Nani?"

"_He_ is the one that insisted that Negi doesn't go." Konoemon explains before holding up a hand to stop whatever Arda is about to say. "Also, there is also the rumor that your guild recently caught the older of the Kagemaru sisters? Being the heir to the clan head, I'm certain that the tribe is not very happy, so I'm not ruling out rogue members making attempts on Konoka just to get revenge."

"…She made a deal with us…" Arda says with a suspicious look.

"…If I'm correct, I was informed that she was a mute."

"Yes, you are correct. I'm not going to bother where you get that, but she made a rather well written negotiation that simply can't be refused."

"And that being…?"

"There are two part of agreement. First, she'll be our prisoner to get us to stop bothering the Kagemaru tribe, or more specifically, her younger sister."

"And then?"

"In exchange for that, she'll make sure that no clan member under her will attack, and also she'll offer whatever information she has for us regarding to an underground slave market." Arda says, causing Konoemon's eyes to pop wide open. "Yes, a slave market that sell live human to creatures of the night for whatever purpose."

"So what's the other part?"

"…Her sister is to be under the custody of one Nagi Springfield. But seeing that the Thousand Master is missing –as I'm sure he is alive-, the custody is thus transferred to his son."

"But he isn't old enough!" The principal protested, but seeing the Guardian's second-in-command smirking, he knows something is coming.

"Yes, he is only ten. But if my information is correct, he is now officially a teacher in this school, thus meaning he passed the test and forever graduate from the magic school." Arda says as a small smile appears on her face. "As according to the rule of the inner world, once you graduate from a magic school and successfully establish yourself in a job, you are considered an adult."

"…You're not saying…"

"Yes, Negi Springfield is technically an adult in the inner world's law, and the Kagemaru clan ONLY follows the inner world's law."

"…I see… So where is she now?"

"She's right outside your window, perching on a tree." Arda says as she points to a particular tree. Ignoring the cry for help coming for Locke and Sarah, Konoemon looks outside to find one of the most hate-filled eyes there is. The pair of green eyes that shine with a fire that makes even Konoemon shiver. "And as you can see… she didn't know about it."

"…I shall inform Negi-kun about this the day he departs. She will follow him as an extra bodyguard for Konoka… assuming that she knows the Shadow Dance…"

"Oh she knows it quite well… except she knows only about sixty percent and mastered only about forty percent." Arda mumbled to herself as she ponders over Konoemon's suggestion. "Of course if they ever ran into trouble, the experience will do her some good. So I guess she's going then."

"…Excellent. So what's her name?"

"You don't know?" Arda asks with a surprised glow in her eyes.

"No, I don't. The older is rather well known, but the younger is usually shadowed over. She is no exception." Konoemon says with a hard look at the woman.

Sighing, Arda turn around to see Locke lying on the ground looking as if he'd gone through a meat grinding. Ignoring the pathetic groan he's letting out, Arda instead set her eyes on the ten-year old that is now trying to play peace keeper. "…I guess. Her name is Neko. Neko Kagemaru."

XXXXXXXXXX

APH: Sorry for the lateness in updating. School is getting very aggressive, homework wise. And I need to study for SAT.

Sarah: What are you talking about? He never studies for SAT.

APH: (Puts a hand over Sarah's mouth) err… ignore that.

MX: So who is it that we're adding to this crew?

APH: She's right behind you. (Point to a girl behind MX)

MX: Huh? (Turns around and paled) …I don't like that look in her eyes.

APH: Oh that? Don't worry; it's not for you.

Arda: It's for me?

APH: Nope, it's for Locky!

Locke: …Why me?

BETA-Reader's NOTE:

Once again I would like to apologize for the EXTREME lateness of this new chapter and would like to point out that the blame for this lies solely with one APH, and hopefully you're so happy that a new chapter is out that you'll even review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Might be a bit late, but:

"THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT IN 2006 AND WE HOPE TO HAVE ANOTHER FUN FILLED YEAR IN 2007, FROM THE CAST AND CREW OF 'MY UNIQUE CARETAKER'!!!!"


	18. A Storm Approaches

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN NEGIMA!!!

XXXXX **The early morning… about 5:58… **XXXXX

Tick tock tick tock…

Negi stared at the clock as the minute hand slowly approached twelve.

Tick tock tick tock…

Silently wishing that the time would go faster, Negi gripped his comforter tighter. A snoring Kamo lying next to his head with an equally sleeping Yuki using his body as a pillow. If this were any other day, Negi would find this amusing, as Yuki usually wouldn't "approach any pervert especially not Kamo."

Tick tock tick tock …

Oh, if Sarah knew that he was up all night –well, almost the entire night- she'd skin him alive. But she didn't have to know… what she didn't know wouldn't hurt him…

Tick tock tick tock …

Oh yes, three seconds left…

Two…

One more…

And it STRIKES!!

"WAAAAHH!! IT'S FINALLY HERE!!! GUYS WAKE UP!!!" Negi shouts as he suddenly jumps up as if there are springs equipped in him. Quickly rushing into the closet, Negi picked out his usual green suit and a matching tie. "HURRY UP! TIMES A WASTING!!!" Rushing into the bathroom, Negi quickly stripped off his pajamas and changed into his suit in record time, brush his teeth, combing his hair, and running out of the bathroom… and smacked into a wall… A very soft wall that's now radiating frustration… oh crap!

Looking up, Negi's eyes widened as he began to sweat bullets. "Err… O-ohiyo… S-Sarah-san…"

"Nee, nee, Negi-sama… when's the last time you felt pain?" Sarah asks in a sugar-dripping voice that practically spells doom. Negi can only gulp as he remembered that in fact it was just yesterday that he experienced some Asuna-level pain because of his accursed sneeze.

"Ehh… that would be yesterday?" The boy asks in a hopeful voice, but Negi starts to whimper as Sarah suddenly has this very gleeful look on her face.

"Well, then I guess that wasn't enough…"

Then next thing Negi knew was excruciating pain for the next five minutes… and much to the horror of the other occupants of the dorm: blood chilling screams and pleads for mercy.

(Eva: sorry for not telling you exactly what happened… but as you can guess, Sarah-chan can be rather… aggressive…)

(APH/MX: …you have NO idea…)

(Eva: Also, due to the rating as well as for the faint hearted, they decide to leave it out)

XXXXX **Later that day…** XXXXX

"Oh c'mon! How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?!" Sarah begs as she back away from a murderous Asuna. Despite popular belief in the inner world that Sarah D. McDocland is fearless, she is actually very afraid of pain… especially those inflicted by girls… hormone driven girls that usually are rather sweet (APH: cough-AsunaandNekane-cough)

(Said people: (A-CHU!) What was that?)

…Anyway, as you can see, things are about to go downhill for our favorite caretaker. (MX: as they soon will for a certain author (shoots stare at APH))

And that means pain. Excruciating pain. Unimaginable pain that usually is related to hell and is not meant for the weak-mined. And let's not forget about the faint hearted.

Or her if Negi fails to calm the raging girl down.

"Asuna-san, it's not Sarah-san's fault. Beside, I'm partially responsible." Negi says as he, in his chibi form, danced around Asuna with sweat pouring down his face.

After hearing that, Asuna sudden stops walking. "Oh yeah… you are equally responsible." Just then, her hands shot out and each grabbed one of her two victims, namely Sarah and Negi. "That means double the punishment…!"

"EEP!/OHBLOODYHELL!"

"Ohohoho, so much energy already in the morning!" Konoemon says as he walks towards Asuna and Co. "I see that you are already for the trip."

"K-K-K-KONOEMON-SAMA!!" Negi and Sarah cries unison before they glomp the old man in a bone-crushing hug. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAVE YOU SAVED US FROM!!!"

"Ohohoho! Good to see that I'm appreciated… Now… I can't breathe…" The principal says as his face takes on a blue tint. Seeing this, Negi and Sarah immediately let him go, both sporting sheepish smiles on their faces. That's when Negi noticed that the girl that's around his height, in all white, standing quietly behind the principal. What he can't see though is her face, which is some what hidden by the shadow of her large, puffy hat and by Konoemon's left eyebrow.

"Eh? Konoemon-san, who's that?" Negi asks, drawing the attention of Asuna and Sarah onto the newly arrived girl… Newly arrived to Negi and Co at least.

"Oh, I see the newest addition to your little trip. Negi Springfield, step forward." The principal says in a formal voice filled with authority.

"Er… hai!" The boy did as instructed, wondering what is going to happen. That's when the principal dropped the bombshell.

"Negi Springfield, from now on until the day her family decides otherwise, you will become the legal guardian and master of Neko of the Kagemaru clan."

"NANI?!?!?!?!" Asuna and Sarah exclaims while Negi is simply dumbfounded. Him, A TEN YEAR OLD, being the guardian of someone that's probably older than him…?

"THAT'S PERPOSTROUS!!" Sarah and Asuna exclaimed at the same time as they launched into a list of facts why Negi is unsuitable for such a job.

"THIS WON'T DO! HE'S TOO YOUNG!" Baka red exclaims before retreating and letting her six-foot counter part to have a shot.

"BESIDES, HE CAN BARELY TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF!"

"HE DOESN'T LIKE TO BATHE!"

"HE ISN'T VERY GOOD AT GIVING DIRECTIONS!"

"AND HE IS AN ABSOLUTE PERVERT!" The two finished in unison, completely ignorant of the cloud of gloom that now rained sorrow onto Negi or the big sweat drop that formed at the back of Konoemon's head. What they care about right now is that Negi IS. NOT. IN. ANY. POSITION. TO. BE. A. GUARDIAN!!!

Or so they thought, and they would be proven wrong in a few days.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Right now, Asuna and Sarah are panting from the little rant that they just did regarding why Negi is unsuitable for the job.

"I believe the choice belongs to the boy." Konoemon says in a tone that stops all argument and sent the two girls back a step. "Besides, think of this as a learning opportunity. Learn to be responsible for others." The elderly man advised before turning to look at the girl behind him. "Now Neko, please introduce yourself so our young boy here can understand what he is in."

"Hai…" A rather frosty tone was produced from the girl, who steps forward and takes off her puffy hat. Judging from the gasps, the girl, now known as Neko, can only guess that this… boy, has never being truly exposed to the inner world. "Konichiwa. Watashiwa Neko Kagemaru. Uroshiko." (APH and MX: don't hurt us! (TT) we don't know how to spell it!!!!!)

The reason for the gasps is because right on top of Neko's head is two fluffy cat-ears as well as the green eyes with slitted pupils that resembled those of a cat.

'No wonder the name sounded familiar… oh he's screwed…' Sarah thought as she does an imitation of a fish out of the water… which was very successful.

'Are… Are those real…?' Asuna asks as she stands as still as a statue and openly gaped at Neko, or more specifically, the ears on top of her head.

'W-what? A youkai? Now why would I be taking care of a youkai?' Negi thought as emotions ranging from dread to excitement flash through his face.

"Can you three please stop gaping at me? I do believe that my face… or my ears are not that interesting …" Neko's monotone voice says and effectively snapping all three out of their daze.

"Now just hold on a minute!" Sarah exclaims as she held up her arms. "Now why would the Kagemaru entrust one of their own to Negi. I mean no offense, but I simply do not see logic in this! Nagi didn't come into contact with them until AFTER the war!"

"Ah, now that is top secret information." Konoemon says with a wink before whispering low enough so only Neko and Sarah could hear. "I'll explain everything when the children leave for Kyoto."

Sarah frowned at the little instruction, but as not to cause further trouble, she decides to wait and see. Just then, the speaker announced that the train for Kyoto was about to leave. "Ah, you two better hurry before the train leaves."

Asuna and Negi both have had expression that practically demanded an explanation, but both can only sigh in defeat before leading the new girl away by the hands. If they turn back and looked at Neko, they'd see a downturn of her lips and narrowing of her eyes as she stared at the offending hands that are gripping hers…

XXXXX **In Konoemon's office** XXXXX

"Alright, talk." Sarah demands as she sets herself in one of the two cushion chairs in front of Konoemon's desk. To say that Sarah was worried is an understatement, as right now Negi is involved with one of the biggest youkai family in Japan. So to say that Sarah wants some answers will do her injustice, as she wants to know EVERYTHING. Sarah wanted to hear it all.

Konoemon sits himself down into his seat before turning to look out of the window, contemplating how to break the news without the vampire storming the Guardian Headquarters. As it is, that is the last thing he wants with all the stuff that's happening already.

After several minutes of the tense silence, Konoemon sighs again before turning around to face Sarah. "Tell me, how much do you know about Kurosame?"

"…If I'm correct, she is the new heir to the Clan head… now what does she have to do with this?" Sarah asks as a bit of confusion and doubt show themselves.

"Everything…" Konoemon says before he let out another sigh. "As we speak right now, Kurosame is under the custody of the Guardians. And before you make any rash conclusions, let me tell you this: she turned herself over and struck a deal with Arda."

"Now why do I feel as whenever _she_ comes into play, nothing is as simple as it seems?"

"Because they aren't, especially when the deal involves information on one of the largest slavery organizations the world has ever seen."

Sarah's eyes widened before realization hit her. "So she turns herself in not only to secure the safety of the clan, but also to declare the clan innocent of any involvement with the slave trade organization." Then the gears in the vampire's head started to turn. " In exchange, she'll use her network to dig up any information they can find on it… But how does Neko come into all of this?"

"Ah, you see…" Konoemon says as he laced his fingers together. "What says 'I trust you' more than sending a family member as a sort of ambassador?" The elderly man smiles as he watches Sarah work the pieces out, and with every passing second, the wider the vampire's eyes become. "I see you've figured it out…"

"…That's her little sister!?!?" Sarah exclaims as she abruptly stood up, nearly knocking the heavy chair over. "THAT'S INSANE! The risks involved in such an action are unbelievable!"

"Hohoho, indeed. So as you can see, the risks involved are quite high, but it also declares that the Kagemaru clan is willing to give their full cooperation with the Guardians…"

"D-demo…!"

"Do not worry. Only Arda and her circle of handmaidens and some higher-ranking officers know about this. And Arda only lets her most trusted into her circle."

"That is not what I'm worrying about!" Sarah shouts as she starts to panic. "Do you realize that you have just sent the second-to-the-throne into what may be her last trip!? What if she dies?! From what Takamichi and Locke reports, the group in Kyoto is getting quite ferocious! What then when she is injured or worst, KILLED?!?!? If she dies, then the clan will bear down on Negi-sama! He can only take so much before he loses it!"

"…Do not worry yourself too much. She is quite capable of defending herself. Besides, I also have sent several staff members disguised as escorts for the students."

"…" Sighing, Sarah falls back into her chair and starts to rub her temples. "…You'll be the death of me… you and that little brat Negi…"

"Hohoho! Do not worry, besides, you're already dead!" Just then, a darker-than-night katana suddenly imbed itself into Konoemon's desk, just inch from his family jewel as its tip gives off a glow mere centimeter away from his crotch. "…Err… I was joking…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Asuna couldn't help but stare at Neko. There was something about the girl that simply intrigued her… It was as if she had met her before…

_ZIP_

_The snow falls… everything is white… _

_ZIP _

_Blood…A lot of- _

_ZIP _

_Smoke is everywhere… giants… smashing- _

_ZIIP _

_Fast moving blurs… _

_ZIP! _

_A man… _

_ZIIIIPP _

_Several… wearing nearly identical- _

_ZZZIIPP _

_Several shadows, all have their backs turned… _

_ZIIIIPP _

_Two girls, one in her teens and the other two years younger than her… _

_ZZIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _

'Argh!' Asuna let out a silent gasp as several images flash into her mind. The problem is, she doesn't remember when or where those things came from… and that ringing sound in the end did not help her at all. 'W-what was that…?'

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" A scream from the train cut off any other thoughts Asuna might have regarding the sudden headache she has. In fact, she has no recollection as to the images when she sees… frogs…

Train-loads of frogs

Frogs in the bags, in the bento, in the compartment, on the floor…

Let's just say the train is flooded with frogs.

'Eww…' Neko thought half heartedly as she lightly kicks a frog away. 'I never liked frog…' Just then, something flew by her head in the chaos and soon she sees Negi rushing past her in panic. However, that is not what caught her attention; it's the scents that are on the flying objects. '…Talisman…'

Deciding to satisfy her curiosity, Neko walks towards where she sees the thing disappear to, and in turn, Negi. After walking into another compartment, she finds another student talking to Negi while handing over a letter. Looking down, Neko's half-lidded eyes see a paper talisman in the shape of a bird sliced in half. Then those green eyes land on the student and they widen just a fraction before returning to normal. A smirk works its way onto her lips before a low chuckle rose from her throat.

'…Thing have just gotten interesting…'

XXXXXXXXXX

"SARAH-CHAN!!!" A group of boys chorused as they chase around said vampire… well, not exactly chase, but more like being ignored.

"Sarah-chan! Will you go out with me?"

"HEY! BASTARD! THAT'S MY LINE! Only I can go out with the divine Sarah-chan!"

"Screw you two. I'M THE ONE THAT'LL GET HER ATTENTION!"

'And don't they all…' Sarah thought as a vein throbs on top of her head while walking down towards the library. 'Oh Kami… it's so hard not butchering them right now… Normally when Negi's here, they won't bother me.'

"SARAH-CHAN!!!"

'Grr… calm down… just count to ten… everything will be alright…'

"HEY BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM MY SARAH-CHAN!!"

'One… two…'

"YOUR Sarah-chan? SHE'S MINE I TELL YOU! MINE!!"

'Three… four…'

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE STARING AT? YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!!!"

Hands start to twitch… 'Five… Six… Seven…'

"NOW YOU ALL SHUT UP! I am DESTINED to be with Sarah-chan!"

'Eight… Nine…'

"Oi Sarah."

'THAT'S IT!' Sarah screamed before a fist descends onto the unlucky person to call her name, sending her into a crater and would have likely break some bones. That WILL be true if the person isn't, "Eh? EVA-CHAN!!"

"Owie…" Evangeline mumbles as she rubs the newly acquired bump on her head. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"G-gomen… I'm kinda… pissed right now…" Sarah says as a vein twitch on her forehead and an aura of doom loomed over her. To say those fan boys were terrified will not be an understatement.

"I see this is not exactly a good time?" A voice says from behind the group of boys. Sarah blinks before turning to look for the voice.

"Ano, where are you?"

"R-right here!" The voice says before its owner appears by squeezing himself through the wall of fan boys. It reveals to be a boy with a pair of thick classes perched on his face. He is wearing the typical Mahora uniform with a backpack strapped onto his bag. One can immediately tell that he is about 18, give or take a year, with somewhat messy black hair and intelligent brown eyes that are set into a rather handsome and serious face. He is rather tall, almost reaching six feet, but due to his rather thick glasses, people always assumed he was a push-over. Yeah, it gets him quite the trouble in school, but hey, when you have one of the highest grades, it doesn't really matter. "Sarah-san, I have the information you were looking for."

"Ah, Otaku-chan!" Sarah says before she starts to push the boy towards the library. "I was wondering when you would show up!" Sarah says in a singsong voice, much the horror of the other fan boys and to the newly dubbed 'otaku-chan' due to the killer intent being directed at him.

"Please Sarah-san, do not call me that. I would appreciate that." The boy says as he pushes his classes higher onto his nose. "Besides, my given name is Saki, and I prefer if you call me as such."

"Ah whatever pointy-chan! Now hurry up, I need that info ASAP!"

"Please Sarah-san, my name does not mean point, but rather 'end,' as in 'an end to your question."

"And that's why I asked you!"

"Is it just me… or does that guy needs to die?" A fan boy asks and the rest nod with him as an aura of doom radiates off them. That aura immediately vanished as Evangeline cracks her knuckles.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Besides, the two are just friends and sort of share a mutual-benefit relationship." Eva says as she smirks at the fan boys. "In another words, he gives her what information she needs, and she sends any person stupid enough to pick on him to the hospital for a good three or four weeks. Get my drift?"

"…" The fan boys blink before they turn to stare at Saki and see a huge imaginary sign on his head that reads 'off limits.' Well, there goes their revenge… at least he isn't Sarah-chan's boyfriend.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sarah-san, can you release me?" Saki asks in his I-shall-remain-calm voice, which is very impressive indeed.

"Right." Sarah says after dragging Saki into a more isolated section of Library Island. "Now, what did you get?"

"Just about everything that is to know about this underground slave markets." Saki says as a glare reflects off his glasses. "Which is practically nothing."

"But?"

"But, I did find out that this market does not only sell humans, but also haiyous. Also, its supplies are usually from homeless children found on the streets, and it seems that they prefer females."

"That is to be expected…" Sarah spat as she sits down on a table and motioned for Saki to sit as well. "Now, let's put that aside, did you find where the head is?"

"Hmm… Kurosame Kagemaru I believe?" The boy asks, and when he saw the glare directed at him, he chuckled rather darkly. "Yes, I did find where they are holding her… or more like, where she is keeping herself."

"So she did give herself over." Sarah mumbles before turning to Saki. "Where?"

"Ah, ah, I will give it to you, but in exchange, I want something as well." The boy says as a smirk works its way onto his handsome face. Sarah's eyes narrowed as alerts start to sound off in her head. "…I want a chance to fight the son of the Thousand Master."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you get nothing regarding Kagemaru's future clan head."

"…"

"Why Sarah-san, I won't do anything too drastic. I'm just going to see his level and measure his potential." Saki says as lighting suddenly appeared and crackles in his hands. "It's being a while since I've shown such interest in someone."

"So who was your previous target?"

"Why, it's the principal's granddaughter of course. But since she is still in the dark and the principal is rather over protective of her, there is no chance in testing her." The otaku-look-alike says and his smirk grew bigger. "But Negi Springfield is another story. If I can simply by pass you, I can test his ability." Saki holds up a hand to stop whatever protest Sarah has. "It is no secret that you are one of the most dangerous people in the world right now, that's why I know I stand no chance against you in an all out fight. What I want is simply to see how good the boy is. As you know his father is rather infamous and made quite a few enemies before he disappeared…"

"Are you saying that you want to train him?" Sarah asks and crosses her arms under her breasts.

"Iie. That job is more suited to someone like Evangeline-san. But I can be a powerful ally when the time comes."

Sarah cannot deny it. While Kamo was good with information and advice, Saki is someone you want to have when it comes to information. Also, his lighting affinity made him a perfect range attacker: fast, deadly, and accurate. Those were the natural abilities of a lighting user and Sarah knew it. While the boy in front of her was nowhere near her level or that of the Thousand Master's, he possessed the potential to reach it and surpass it, just like Negi.

"So, what do you say?"

"…I don't see why not. It may help him in the long run. But no permanent damage to him."

"I won't. Besides, I have no wish to be skinned alive." Saki grinned before he reached into his bag and produced a thick stack of papers. "Now that you've agreed, here is the information regarding the whereabouts of Kurosame and other additional information on what the place's security holds."

Taking the paper, Sarah immediately starts to scan over the data. The vampire is impressed. In her hands was basically everything she needed to know about a bunker and more. It included food sources, weapons, types of wizards and combat specialists inside, who is in charge, and what type of people are being held in there. "I'm impressed… now where do you get such information? I don't think hacking will work as they have ways to track you and terminate you."

"Ah, I have my ways…" Saki says and held out an emblem with a golden shield and a cross stabbed into a skull: the symbol of a Paladin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Setsuna is not happy. Already several incidents occurred and they hadn't even reached their hotel. The girl sighs as she helps another drunk girl into the bus that'll carry them to their hotel. Now not only does she need to worry about Konoka-ojou-sama, but she also needs to watch out for possible attacks on the students.

Then, there's that new girl with Negi… she feels… familiar.

That'll have to wait; now, she needed to get another student.

"Now why would a birdie be here all alone?" A monotone asks from behind Setsuna.

"Wha?" The kendo girl gasps before turning around to find green eyes piercing into her brown ones.

"Oh don't worry, your secret is safe with me." The new girl says as a smirk slapped itself on to her lips. "It's hard to see another haiyous on the bus…"

"Huh? Another?"

"Hai…"

"Neko-san!" Negi shouts as he runs up to the new girl. "Ah gomen, but can you please not leave my sight. You are my responsibility and I do not wish for you to come to any harm."

"Why Negi-_sama_, I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm at least two years older than you." Neko says as she leans over so her nose is only a centimeter away from Negi's. "And just because you are supposed to be my guardian doesn't mean you have _authority_ over me."

"A-ah… t-that is not what-!"

"I'll see you later Negi-_sama_." Neko says sarcastically before she headed towards the bus.

"Ano… Negi-sensei?" Setsuna asks as she just witnesses the rather strange exchange. Great, just what she needs… another haiyous to worry about… and who is that new girl? Surely she is no one to be worry over… right?

XXXXXXXXXX

"You know, that sister of yours is rather bitter." Arda says to a figure in the shadow sitting in a cell. "I wonder what happened to her to cause such hatred for humans."

"…" The figure didn't say anything but simply shifted her soft green eyes.

"…I will not pry, and sorry for putting you in this cell. There are some here that will not hesitate to do rather nasty things to you. Sometimes I wonder why Hoshiiko's father even hires these men. They're too… hateful to truly protect the world."

The figure just gives Arda an understanding smile and a soft curve of her eyes, telling Arda that all is understandable.

"You know, I like you, quiet, but easy to talk to; no offense about that quiet comment."

The figure once again gives another smile before she tilts her head in a questioning way.

"Your sister is fine… I dare say she'll be safe. I just hope Negi is responsible enough."

The figure tilts her head this time in a confused way.

"Oh you don't know? Negi Springfield, the son of the Thousand Master." Arda says in a rather surprised way. "I thought you knew."

Just then, the figure blurred forward and grabs Arda by her shoulders and gives her a shake. Worried green eyes stare into her silver ones in panic and shock.

"A-ah, I see. Please don't worry. From what I can see, he is a capable young man despite being only ten."

The figure gives a silent squeak that easily noticed due to her hands flying to her mouth.

"Er, I assure you that she'll be fine." Arda says in a reassuring way with a soft smile on her face. "I have to go now; new member to train. Come, Hana and Locke. We're going."

Two shadows detached themselves from the walls and soon a man of six foot and a girl of about five eight appear. The figure behind bars gives a start as she sees the 'new arrivals' and gives Arda a questioning look.

"Ah, do not worry Kurosame-chan. They can be trusted. Let me introduce you to Locke and Hana. Locke will be joining the ranks of Paladin today." Arda explains and a smile appears.

The figure called Kurosame blinks before turning pitying eyes to Locke, who blinks in confusion. Hana can only shake her head as a sadistic grin appears on Arda's face

"C'mon Locky, time to introduce you to Arda-hellish training methods."

"…What have I gotten myself into? I hope the pay is worth this."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Eto… what is going on?" Asuna asks as she sees a giant monkey carry Konoka off and then Negi and Setsuna –the latter dress rather urgently- give chase.

"A-ASUNA-SAN! NO TIME! NEED TO CHASE!!" Negi shouts as he and Setsuna run after the giant monkey that's laughing in the classic evil-woman laugh.

"Eh? M-MATTE!!" Asuna shouts as she also gives chase. Remembering Sarah's words, she puts her hand into her jacket's pocket and feels the piece of paper in her pocket. It's better safe than sorry, and besides, all those incidents in the morning really unnerve her.

And so, the trio gives chase to the monkey, never noticing the girl chasing them as well.

Neko jumps from street lamp to street lamp, making sure to keep a certain distance in case she is found out. Now that her interest is peeked by that Setsuna girl, she cannot let her get out of her sight. Tensing her leg muscles, Neko gives a powerful kick to the street lamp, launching herself into the air and leaving a dent in the metal at the same time. There is no mistaking it, that monkey is the person who made the talisman and that Konoka girl is something special. '…Enlighten me of the situation, ne? Saru-san.'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why aren't there any people in the train station?!" Negi asks as he turned left and right and saw absolutely NO ONE in the train station.

"It must be a charm that ward off people. It seems that we're against an Eastern Mage here." Setsuna explains as she continues to chase the monkey.

"Just WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!" Asuna shouts as she also gives chase wanting to save Konoka, seeing as the air-headed girl is her friend and roommate.

"Konoka-ojou-sama is being kidnapped." Setsuna says in such a way that Asuna almost tripped on her own feet. "The person doing it must be after her magic power."

"Eh? Konoka has magic?" Asuna asks, now bewildered as to the air-headed girl's real identity.

"Of course. Seeing that her grandfather is Konoemon, it should be obvious to us mages that she possesses magic. However, I don't see why they want to kidnap Konoha-san." Negi says as he and the two girls run into an empty train to see the monkey running towards the control room. "MATTE!!"

The monkey turns to reveal a woman with classes on and long black hair. Smiling, the woman produces a piece of paper and murmured something before sticking it onto the door separating the compartment. Next thing that happens is water that gushes into the sealed train and flooding Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna.

XXXXXXXXXX

Neko hates water. It's really a cat thing but heck, that much water… Now she knows that she will not ever be in a room with that Saru.

"Hmm… I wonder what will happen now. Will you drown or will you escape? Negi-_sama_?" Neko asks with an amused tone. Her ears twitched as the train slowed down and the neko-girl looks up from her crouching position to see the station coming into view. "Note to self: never ride on top of a speeding train unless absolutely necessary."

KASHIN-SHIN-SHIN! 

"Eh?" Neko looks down to see the train's window bursting and water flowing out in gallons. "Ah, must be that bird girl. Kendo is really useful ne?"

"Damn it! She escaped!" The voice that belong to Setsuna shouts and soon the train door is sliced into multiple pieces, scaring Negi and Asuna, who rush out of the train once more to give pursuit.

"Hmm…" Neko hummed before she jumps onto the train station's roof and follow the monkey with her eyes. "Hmm, now where would she be… shimatta!"

In the last second, Neko jumps away from her hiding spot just as a spear-like weapon smashed into where she used to be. Turning, the cat girl glared at her attacker and hissed like a cat.

"Ne, ne, a girl like you should not be here. Besides, curiosity kills the cat ne?" A man about 6' 6 says in a voice that seemly flowed out of his mouth. The man retracts his weapon and slammed its butt end into the roof, so that the bladed side is pointing into the sky.

"Who are you?" Neko asks softly as the hair on the back of her neck stands on end. This man is dangerous, that's the only way to describe him.

The man pouts before his fox-like eyes curve into two upside-down U's. "Ma, ma, don't be mad. It just doesn't want you to interfere with my employer."

"A mercenary… I hate your type."

"Hmm, you shouldn't do that." The man says before he uses instant movement and appears behind Neko, his cheek pressed against the surprised girl's left cheek and his arms around Neko's waist in a hug. "So much hatred will get you killed… Besides… what will your sister say if she knows that little Neko-chan is being such a hateful girl hmm?"

"Y-you're-!"

THUD! 

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ayaya, they sure are persistent." Chigusa Amagasaki says as she glanced over her shoulder to see the trio chasing her. "Chickasha. I guess fighting is inevitable." The woman says as she turns and runs up a flight of stairs. As she expected, the trio follows without thinking. Now that she has the higher ground, she should be okay. Grabbing another charm from her hidden pocket, she once again chanted her activation phrase. "Charm-san, charm-san, please help facilitate my escape… KENJI HOU QIAN" A fire wall in the shape of the kanji big appears on the stair, effectively stopping any further advancement.

"Gah!" Setsuna exclaims as she nearly plunged into the burning inferno. Going through her arsenal of techniques, the kendo girl finds that she has absolutely no technique that she can use without hurting Konoka. Luckily for her, she has Negi Springfield right next to her.

"BREAK THROUGH!" Negi exclaims and a strong gust of wind blew the flame out. Chigusa blinks as the next second, Setsuna appears in front of her with katana raised above her head. Fortunately, she has back up.

KA-CHINK! 

"Nani?!"

"Good evening, senpai!" A girl says with a big smile on while she blocks Setsuna's single katana with two of her own.

"Wha?!" Setsuna gaps before she disengages and jumps to a safe distance. "Senpai? I don't even know you!"

"Ah, that's right." The girl says before she takes off her pink hate and gives a bow. "Watashiwa Tsukuyomi of the Shinmeiryu. Yorushikou!"

"Eh?" Asuna exclaims as she blinks at the girl in pink. "If you're from the Shinmeiryu, shouldn't you be HELPING us?"

"Asuna-san, even if she is from the same school, the school does not control what we take up as our career. In fact, mercenaries are rather popular as it gives money and experience at the same time." Setsuna explains as she goes into another ready stance.

"Ohohoho! Now that Tsukuyomi-han is here, I have no worries what so ever." Chigusa says before she slaps Konoka's bottom just for measure. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking Konoka-ojou-sama with me. Charm-san, charm-san, please help facilitate my escape!"

**POP! POP!**

"IKKI!" A giant monkey screams as it lands onto the stair just above Asuna and Negi.

"OGGI!!" A giant teddy bear shouts as it lands right next to the monkey. Now Negi and Asuna can only think how much trouble they'll be in.

"NEGI-SENSEI! ASUNA-SAN!" Setsuna exclaims and is about to rush to their rescue when Tsukuyomi interferes.

"Aya, senpai, please don't be so cold. I'm your opponent, please go easy on me!"

"Grrrr… OTTA MY WAY!!!"

**SHIN-SHIN-SHA-KIN-SHAN!!!**

"N-Negi, what are we going to do?" Asuna stutters as she takes a step back from the giant monkey.

"D-daijobou! I'll just blast them away. Ras Tel Ma Scir-!"

"OGGI!!!" The bear screams as its eyes shin an unholy light and smashes an oversized paw down at Negi. If Asuna did not act fast, she's sure that Negi will be unconscious until the next Monday.

"D-DAMN IT NEGI! BE MORE CAREFUL!!!"

"A-ANE-SAN! USE THE CARD! USE THE CARD!!" Kamo, who's trying to hold on, shouts to Asuna. The baka red suddenly remembered what Kamo taught her in the inn and quickly takes out her card. "ADEAT!!"

A glow surround Asuna's card and stretched, soon taking on the shape of a sword. However, when the glow died down, the only thing in Asuna's hand is a… "A paper fan…?"

"Ikki?/Oggi?" The bear and monkey demon sweat drops and Negi blinks at the over size paper fan. Asuna level a glare to the ermine resting on her shoulder and says in a deadly voice, "Just what is this suppose to do?"

"Err… the card says exorcism… so I guess just hit one of those and see?" The ermine says nervously. Seeing nothing to lose, Asuna decides to use it on the nearest demon available… the bear.

"HHHHAAAA-YA!!!!"

FLAP!!! 

"…OOOOOOOOOGGGGGIIIII!!!" The bear demon exclaims before it vanish in a poof of smoke. Asuna blinks a couple of seconds before turning a pair of evil eyes onto the monkey demon, which by the way is sweating bullets.

"Hmm… Negi, you go ahead. I'll handle this."

"A-ah…" Negi thought as he turns tiny eyes towards where a fierce sword fight is taking place. 'She wants me to go through THAT?'

KA-SHIN-KIN-KIN-SHIN-SHASHIN!!! 

'…Yup, she wants me to go through there.' Negi gulps before he ready a spell, but suddenly something struck him in the stomach and knocks the wind out of him. "GAH!"

"Ma, ma, can't have you do that now can I?" A man about 6' 6, with foxy eyes and brown hair that sort of resembles Nagi's says. His long white trench coat settled down on his back is strapped a long pole. On his right shoulder slumps a rather familiar cat girl.

"N-Neko-san!"

"Hmm? Oh her? Don't worry about it I only knocked her out. Now please don't interfere. This fight is rather interesting." The man says with a smile before his eyes widen to show brown iris. "Oh! You're Negi Springfield!! My, that cousin of mine is getting busy while I'm out there hmm?"

"N-Nani?"

"Ma, I'm Nicolas Springfield. You uncle… how many times removed? Anyway, just say that I'm a family yeah?"

"B-but…!"

"Hmm… I did something rather stupid a long time ago and your grandfather isn't exactly happy with me. That's why he never says anything." Nicolas says with a sheepish grin before he settles Neko gently next to a tree. "Hmm, if Kurosame finds out about this, she'll kick my ass alright."

"SHINMEIRYU! SECRET STYLE! SLASHING ROCK TECHNIQUE!!"

BOOM!!! 

"Eh? K-KYYYAAAAAA!!!" Chigusa exclaims as Setsuna blew Tsukuyomi away and rushes towards her. "M-M-M-MATTE!!!"

"SHINMEIRYU! SECRET STYLE! SAKURA PETAL SLASH!!!"

SHIN-BOOM!!! 

"IIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"OJOU-SAMA?!?!"

"KONOKA!!!"

"Hmm, I see the fight is already over." Nicolas says before he bends down to Negi's eye lever and puts a large gloved hand on his head. "Now take care. Don't worry about me being on their side. I'm just a merc. Now don't say a thing about me to your grandpa alright? I'm only in my mid thirties and am in no hurry to die. Hmm?"

"H… hai…" Negi mumbles as he continues to stare at his supposed uncle.

"Good. Now, take care of Neko-chan for me." With that, the self-proclaimed uncle jumps into the air and vanished. The unconscious form of Chigusa and Tsukuyomi also disappeared in two puddles of water, much to Setsuna and Asuna's displeasure and confusion.

"Che… they got away… no matter. Ojou-sama?" Setsuna says as she gently shakes Konoka by the shoulder. "Ojou-sama? Wake up, it's okay now."

"Is she okay?" Asuna asks as she inspects the unconscious girl for any form of injury.

"From what I can see, she'll be fine."

"A-Asuna-san!" Negi shouts from his place next to Neko. "Can you help me with her please? She's kinda heavy."

"W-who are you calling heavy?"

"EEEPP?!?!!" Negi squeaks before leaping a few feet away and starts to bow. "SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!"

"Will you shut up?" Neko wheezes as she clutched at her left side. "Damn it, that bastard never changes… doesn't know how to treat a girl."

"Eh? You know that guy?" Asuna asks as she looks at where the newly appeared man was a few minutes ago.

"You can put it that way…" Neko monotones out the answer as she tries to stand up only to fail rather miserably. "Gah! If I find that bastard, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" The cat girl snarls as Asuna and Negi slowly backed away from the girl that's radiating death.

'S-scary…' The thought ran through both Asuna and Negi's mind. As for Kamo (APH: Yes, he is there, remember?) is frozen like a statue. The ermine quickly makes a note to never steal that girl's possessions (MX:(insert here: panties)) or die a horrible death.

"A-anyway, I think we should go back." Negi suddenly says to moves forward to help Neko up. Just when he lays a hand on the girl, his hand is violently slapped away and his throat was grabbed. Next thing Negi knows, he is staring at a pair of rather cold green eyes.

"Never… Touch me… Again…" Neko whispers, her eyes narrowed and burned themselves into Negi's own brown ones. "Is that clear, _Sensei_?"

"Hey! Just what is your problem!?!" Asuna shouts as she quickly retreated with Negi to a safe distance. Namely, shoving him behind her while she herself is holding her paper fan, aiming it at the cat girl sitting only two feet away.

"You humans are all the same…"

"Eh?! Care to repeat-!"

"O-OJOU-SAMA!!" Setsuna's overjoyed shout break Asuna away from finishing her sentence.

"Well, I guess she is alright." Asuna whispers before she pushes Negi towards Konoka's direction. "Go Negi, help her out."

"E-eh? But!"

"No buts. Just go."

Giving a rather reluctant look back, Negi rushes forwards just in time for Setsuna to dump a confused Konoka into his arms and charges full throttle out of there. Back with Asuna, the baka red turn her attention back to the girl who is still trying to stand but only to fill miserably again. "Now… what is your problem?"

"My problems? My problem is standing right in front of me. Actually, my problem has been infesting this planet for Kami knows how long." Neko monotones while she clutches her sides in agony. "My problem is human. Stinky, filthy humans that have no idea how good their lives are. Humans that take what they have for granted yet still want more… Humans that can do many things to a little girl…"

"Eh?!" Asuna shouts before pointing a finger at Neko. "What are you talking about? Just what in the world are you talking about?!"

"Che… I've already said too much… Now if you don't mind…" Neko says before she fainted.

"What the!" Quickly rushing over, Asuna checked the girl to see if she could spot the thing that caused the girl to faint. Just then, Asuna remembers Neko clutching at her side the entire time. Lifting her shirt up just enough, Asuna gasps as she sees a rather nasty bruise. From what she can see, it looks as if a few ribs are broken as the girl's breathing is rather ragged. "Oh sonnova! Negi! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!!"

XXXXX **On a tree not too far away…** XXXXX

"Oh shit… I think I over did it…" Nicolas says as he nervously bites his nails. His fox-like eyes are focused entirely on Neko and the nasty bruise that HE caused.

"Itai… I never knew this could be such a drag…" Chigusa says as she rubs at her head. Positioned on a branch slightly higher than Nicolas's, the woman stares at the little group with annoyance. "Che, that Setsuna girl will be trouble later on."

"Nyaaahhh" Tsukuyomi moans on a branch below Nicolas as she nurse the bump on her head. "Senpai shows no merci…"

"Anyway, good job, new guy." Chigusa says to a person next to her. "If it weren't for you, we'd all tied up…" Just then, Chigusa planted a foot onto Nicolas's head. "Except for you! I pay you to fight! Not to talk to that little brat!"

"Itai! Ma, ma, no need to be so cruel!" Nicolas mock whined before he jump onto the branch Chigusa is standing on. "Besides, that was my nephew you're talking about."

"Oh? Really. Then I must say I see why he shows so much potential. He is Negi Springfield…"

"Negi Springfield eh?" The new guy mumbled before he walks forward into the moonlight to show a boy, seemly no older than 12 with white hair and a pair of icy blue eyes. "This is interesting… And Nicolas-san, please remove your spear unless you plan to hurt someone."

"Ma, ma, it's not my fault. It's just that you seem to be planning to do something to my cute little nephew…" Nicolas says, his playful tone carrying an underlying threat. His spear-like blade rests comfortably under the new boy's chin, showing control and most of all, it shows how dangerous the man is. "Besides… I'm planning to see how strong he is so far." The man says as he exposes his brown eyes. Then, everyone in the little group knew better than to mess with the man.

…After all, when a man's eyes alone spell death, it's best to leave him alone.

Unfortunately for one Negi Springfield, that is not an option…

XXXXXXXXXX

APH: And that's that for this chapter. For those that are missing those random times, I'm regret to say that they won't be any for at least maybe one or two more chapters. BUT DO NOT FRIEGHT! FOR THEY SHALL REAPPEAR SOON!!! GAH! (Gets kicked off the stage)

Sarah: Damn, I guess he's in the cookie jar again… Anyway, like he says, that is that for this chapter.

MX: Aw man, I was hoping for something more.

Sarah: (turn an evil eye towards MX with a creepy smile on) Don't worry, you won't be disappointed…

MX: …Now I don't think I want any more…

APH: (Appears back on stage) Owie, that hurts you ungrateful vampire! Still, hope you guys like this chapter. Another OC is brought into play, and I'll try to get a picture up… I think.

Neko: He means if he remembers… or if he feels like it. Considering he has this inferiority complex when it comes to art…

APH: OI!! (Grab Neko's tail) LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE- **BAN!! **

Neko: …What have I said about touching…?

APH: (From newly made crater) …No touchy?

Neko: Hai… and you **better remember it**…

APH: Y-yes ma'am…

Nicolas: (whisper to MX) and to think I'm associated with such violent girl…

MX: I feel for you man… I feel for you…


	19. Like Photographs

APH: YEAH! IT'S THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THE MUC!!! I'M SO EXCITED!!!

MX: I don't get you. What are you excited about?

Sarah: It has something to do with summer vacation…

APH: Anyway, since I'm so excited to finally get to do what I want…

MX: Ooh… and what's going on in that naughty little head of yours…?

APH: …Now where did you… never mind that. The thing is, I CAN FINALLY ENJOY ANIME WITHOUT LIMITS!!!

Arda: He's lost it.

MX: NO F-ING WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

APH: I DID NOT-DESU! I am simply celebrating my temporary freedom-desu. And nothing you people say can ruin it!!

MX: …Now where have I heard that before?

APH: What-desu? Can't I-desu?

Suisei Seki: (Appear out of nowhere) HOW DARE YOU-DESU!!!

MX: Oh… so that's where it's from…

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN NEGIMA OR SUISEI SEKI!!!! It belongs to mister Ken Akamatsu

XXXXXXXXXX

Emotion is a funny thing as Sarah finds out mere hours after Negi and the rest of 2-A, going on 3-A, departs on the train. It never occurred to the vampire for the past 700 years that logic and emotion simply don't mix.

When they were still here, with her, making enough noise to wake the dead, Sarah had wished for them to simply go away so she could have a moment of peace and quiet and simply enjoy the tranquility.

Now that they're all gone, Sarah wished that they'd return early so they could chat her ears off and drag her around to do Kami-knows-what every now and then, or that they'll molest Negi-sama in front of her so she had a reason to molest him while pretending to be rescuing him.

It was remarkably quiet. Or at least that's what Sarah thinks as she walks around the now empty school yard with her hands clasped in front of her. With each step, a loud **click** emitted from her shoe echoed into the night, shattering the tranquility of the place.

The vampire sighs for who knows how many times, wishing that right now, she has a particular child trailing behind her chatting on and on or having an argument with a certain red head. Kami how she missed him, as the words say: you don't know what you have until it's gone. Forget his irritating attempts to try and please her, forget his unnatural skills of getting into perverted situations and forget about that damn ermine that always tagged along with his aniki… Sarah just wants to hear the boy chat her ears off right now so she can pound his head in while silently giggling at the antics of the boy that aims to please.

It's funny really, how times fly. She remembers the first time she met the boy, who was only about four years old. Tiny, chibi, tended to be a bit too hyperactive than most children his age, and of course, showed this unhealthy obsession about his father that he still has now.

'Hohoho, but that obsession is dimmed down for now…' Sarah thought to herself as she watched the front gate that lead to the train station. 'These girls may be noisy, but they serve as good distractions…' The vampire continues to muse, but for every second that she thinks about these girls, she felt tiny tugs at her heart strings.

It feels like… 'Jealousy… funny isn't it? I'm jealous…' The thousand year old vampire muses as she stops right before the double doors that lead into her class's building. 'Is it because I'm jealous that he's spending time with them more than me? Is it that he pays a little too much attention to that Asuna girl now instead of me? Or is it that now… I'm not the only person he can depend on…?'

All in all and in the bottom of her heart, Sarah knew that it's all of the reasons. She wants Negi to only spend time with her and only her. She wants Negi to only fuss over her and no one else. And she wants Negi to only depend on her instead of some… hormone driven girl!

That was selfish and she knew it, but when it comes to the youngest of the Springfields, Sarah wants to be selfish. She never wanted anything in the world before now. She didn't want to conquer the world even though she could have. She didn't want to have this power bestowed upon her so she can live for a thousand years, not knowing what happened for the first three hundred years. She didn't want the power to change what may happen, to stop wars, to eliminate legions of soldiers, to see some of her loved ones die in front of her eyes.

But now, now when she finally wants something, and yet she can't get it. Why?

That is because there is about 20 girls competing for Negi's affection, and Sarah really doesn't like that. That makes her wants to rip their heads-

"Sarah-san? Daijobou?"

"Eh? Nani?" Sarah starts as she turns to her left to see Soya blinking at her. Looking around her, she finds herself inside their classroom. "Ara? When did I get in here?"

"Mm, you were in here a few minutes ago… And then you just stopped and simply stared into space… And now you're scaring me with whatever you're doing…" Soya whimpered as she waves at Sarah's feet. Blinking, the vampire looks down to see the floor cracked and looks about ready to collapse. "Eh?"

"Well, you were giving off this very scary black thingy, and it started to tear at the floor… And it kind of feels as if there was a monster…" Soya explains as she innocently pushed her forefingers together.

"…Soya-chan… do you think I'm a monster?"

"Eh?!" Soya gives a start as she looks at Sarah with wide eyes. "W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? How could Sarah-san be a monster?"

"…You must have…" Sarah whispers before giving off a chuckle. "I mean, from what you say, I must be that monster."

"Sarah-san! Stop it!"

"I'm a monster of course! I'd kill thousands of people! Maybe even millions!"

"S-Sarah-san?" Soya asks, her pale complexion become even paler at where the conversation is heading. You don't become a 60-year-old ghost without learning at least something in the years of her lonely observations.

"I'd destroy armies, flatten villages, and burn down cities-!"

"Please stop it!"

"SO WHAT PART OF ME ISN'T A MONSTER?!" Sarah shouts as a wave of black magic creates a shock wave from her, sending the entire building trembling. Soya is glued to her spot, a hand covering her mouth as she stared into Sarah's eyes…

Sarah's yellow… cat-pupil eyes… "Sarah-san… you're eyes… They're yellow…"

"Huh?" Sarah blinks before rushing over to the window and stares into her reflection. Sure enough, what looks back at her is a pair of yellow eyes with slit pupils instead of her usual empty, crimson eyes. "What…"

_Just then, the girl's eyes snapped open. A pair of golden eyes with slitted-pupils stared at Sarah in confusion, then recognition, then shock and then finally one thing that Sarah somehow deemed shouldn't be there: fear. _

"…I've seen them before…" Just then, the event that occurs in the deep end of the Library Island comes rushing back at her.

_"Y-you shouldn't be in here… Y-you're not supposed to be here… I-I won't a-allow it… I WON'T ALLOW IT!" _

_"S-sorry… I d-didn't mean… I…" _

_"It's better if you don't remember…" _

_"P-please… J-just… leave me alone… and never come back…" _

"GAH!" The vampire screams as an intense headache burst into her skull, as if something is going to drill its way from the depth of her mind and push itself out of her head. It is so extreme that the vampire who lived through being mutilated falls to her knees, clutching her aching head while whimpering as images flashes in front of her eyes.

_A castle…_

_Flowers… white lilies… _

_A girl about her age… beckoning… calling… _

_A man so tall that he is virtually a giant… _

_A woman whose smile can tame any beast that ever existed…_ _The lilies are stained red… _

"S-stop it…"

_Burning, fire, blood…_ _The castle is full of corpses… Men, women, children… _

"Make… it stop…"

_"Hey, Sarah, what do you think of this dress?" A girl who looks like her asks as she pulls an elegant dress to herself and twirl in a circle. "Isn't it pretty? Mother made it! She also made one for—!"_

_The girl is strapped to a table with some weird symbols drawn in a circle…_

_"Sarah… come here. Mother has something for you." A woman of extreme beauty says with a heart-warming smile. _

_…Said woman is lying in a pool of her own blood._

"Onegai… yamete (stop it)…"

_"Sarah…" A man whispers as he gently stroked her hair…_

_…The man is lying in front of her, a hole in his chest where his heart is suppose to be… _

_…There is something warm in her hands… _

"STOP IT!" Sarah shouts as she slams her fists into the floor, sending yet another shock wave through the building. Instantly, the pain stopped, and the reddish-blonde head simply sat there panting as sweat drips off of her. Her hair is now matted to her forehead and face as something warm slid down her cheeks. '…Tears…'

"Sa… Sarah-san…? You alright?" Soya asks as she floats next to the whimpering girl, who continues to cry, but no sobs or hiccups come out. "Sarah-san…?"

"I… I… I h-have to go…" Sarah whispers before she teleports herself away from the building, leaving behind a very worried and confused ghost that has haunted this room for about 60 years.

XXXXXXXXXX

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Damn it! Who would be bothering me at such a late- Oh Sarah… What happened? You look like shit!" Evangeline exclaims, as standing in front of her door is a very scared Sarah with every wide yellow eyes. "…What happened?"

"…I… I don't know…" Sarah whimpers as she collapse onto the shorter vampire and lets loose. "I don't know what happened! I was just walking around when t-these images popped into my head! I was scared! I don't know what to do! I… I…!"

"C-calm down! You're scaring me!"

"I…I'm not a monster right? Tell me that I'm not a monster!" Sarah shouts as she starts to shake Eva rather harshly. "TELL ME!"

"S-SARAH! C-C-CALM YOURSELF!" Evangeline shouts as she tries to get a hold of the hysterical and physically-stronger girl in front of her.

"TELL ME I'M NOT A MONSTER! TELL ME THAT I DID NOT SLAUGHTER MILLIONS OF PEOPLE! TELL ME I DID NOT ENJOY BLOOD! TELL ME THAT- **SLAP** –Ah…"

"…There… You calm now?" Evangeline asks the stunned girl, who gives a small nod before smiling and promptly fainting. "…What happened to you?"

XXXXXXXXXX

It's strange that a shiver travels down the length of Negi's spine just as he was about to get to bed.

Dragging an unconscious girl back is bad enough. Getting ambushed by your own student who shall remain nameless, who 'TRIPPED' and smacked you in the lips with her own lips, and then rushes off giggling, having succeed in whatever scheme she came up with is not how you want to end a day..

And now, there is this bad feeling that makes him think of Sarah…

"Ne, Negi-bouzo? You alright?" Asuna asks after seeing Negi frozen in his tracks.

Having being snapped out of his daze, the boy blinks before shaking his head reassuring the girl that he is fine. Asuna's expression is somewhat doubtful, but she bought it in the end… "Um? Oh, yeah. You know what, I think I'll go take bath…"

'…I wonder how Sarah-san is doing…'

XXXXXXXXXX

_The girl whimpers as she observed the lock on her cell gain larger cracks._

_It is nearly cutting the entire thing in two. The girl continues to whimpers as she hugs her head, trying to find someway to stop the process. _

_"W-what to do?! What to do?!" The black hair beauty whispers as she paces right and left in her rather ordinary cell. "I… This is bad… I can't let this happen… Um… W-what to do…" _

XXXXXXXXXX

_Darkness… _

_There is nothing here but eternal darkness that stretches on forever… _

_That means… _

_…She's back 'here' again… _

_This empty void of darkness… If she remembers correctly, she should be wearing… _

_'Huh? This isn't what I wore last time.' Sarah thought as she peers down at herself to see herself wearing a ruby red Victorian style dress . 'I wonder what triggered the change.' _

_Deciding to think about that later, Sarah starts walking. _

_Sure enough, she comes up to the magnificent mirror from last time… but no reflection of the girl. _

_"Eh? Now where could she… Oh that's right! I can walk through it huh?" Sarah muses before she takes a step into the mirror… then another… and arrived at what looks like a corridor. "What the? I thought it'd be all white… oh well." The vampire decides to put it aside and simply walks forward. _

_And so she walks… and walks… and walks… and the corridor never seems to end. _

_Just as her frustration builds up, she comes up to this dimly lit room with what looks like a giant cage in the center. _

_Inside that cage is the girl from before. All the contradicting feelings rushes back at her, but something is different… She looks different… _

_While her face is still the perfect mirror image of her, her raven black hair is now longer, with the entire right side covered in random strains of hair, but with her left side virtually the copy of Sarah's own left side, which shows the girl's worried eye and mumbling mouth. Her black hair is almost brushing the ground as her kimono, now replaced with a Victorian dress of royal blue, fluttered with her movements. _

_There is only one way to describe her… "Beautiful…" _

_"W-wha! Y-YOU! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO… YOU'RE… I… Oh no…" The girl whimpers as she slowly backs away from Sarah. _

_Confused, the reddish-blonde slowly approaches the cage; only then did she see the cracked lock that's keeping the door together. "…This looks broken…" _

_"DO-DON'T TOUCH THAT!" The other girl snaps, causing Sarah to jump back in shock and confusion. "Y-YOU ARE NOT T-TO TOUCH THAT!" _

_"…Then how do I get in?" _

_"YOU ARE NOT- What?" _

_"I mean… if I'm to get to know you… I have to go in and properly meet you… nee?" Sarah asks shyly for some reason unknown, but it felt right. It's nice feeling shy in front of this person… _

_"Y-you… you are not… to ever enter…" The girl hisses as she points a shaken finger at Sarah. "You are t-to never return to this place! I TOLD you to ne-never return! OR ARE YOU SIMPLY DISOBEYING, HUH?!" _

_That sounds… familiar… _

_"W-WELL! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I GOT HERE!" Sarah protests as she waves her arms around. If feels really nice… first she felt shy, then she felt scolded… No one ever scolded her that way… "It… it's not like I have a choice…" _

_"OF COURSE YOU HAVE A CHOICE! YOU CAN CHOOSE NOT TO COME HERE!!" The girl shouts as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. This only adds to Sarah's frustration. _

_"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I GOT HERE!" Sarah shouts in frustration as a vein twitches on her forehead. The girl blinks before she starts laughing sarcastically. _

_"AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU GOT HERE BECAUSE YOU FAINTED! SO STOP FAINTING FROM NOW ON YOU KLUTZ!" The girl shouts as she point an accusing finger at Sarah, who flinches back before her anger increases. _

_"I AM NOT A KLUTZ!" Sarah gasps out with comical tears running down her cheek and a mock hurt expression on her face. _

_…Yes, this feels right… _

_"OF COURSE YOU ARE A KLUTZ! HOW CAN SOMEONE WITH AT LEAST SEVEN HUNDRED YEARS OF EXPERIENCE FAINT IF THAT PERSON IS NOT A KLUTZ?!?!" _

_"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR FAINTING! I'M SURE IF YOU HAVE AN EXTREME HEADACHE WITH EMOTIONAL INSTABILITY, YOU'LL DO JUST FINE AND NOT FAINT AT ALL, MISS I-SHALL-NOT-FAINT!" _

_"YOU! Y-YOU-! AGH! I give up! Even after a thousand years, you still win at arguments!" The girl mumbles before gasping. "…Oh no…" _

_"AH-HA! SO I DO KNOW YOU FROM SOMEWHERE!" Sarah shouts in excitement, only to be sent flying backwards as the same invisible force slams into her. "OOF!" _

_"S-stay away!" The girl shouts, looking both worried and afraid it's as if she's reluctant to do whatever she just did. _

_"B-but…" Sarah coughs as she slowly climbs to her feet. "But I just want to know you…" _

_"I… I…" Oh no! She looks like she's going to cry! "I ORDER YOU TO STAY AWAY! RETURN TO YOUR PLACE! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" The other girl snaps again before another force, stronger this time, sends Sarah crashing into a wall that appears out of nowhere. "OH! OH NO! I'M SORRY! Y-YOU ALRIGHT?!" _

_"I… I'm fine…" Sarah wises as she got up to her feet again. "I… got it… I'll leave…" _

_"Oh… Oh th-that's right! Leave this instant!" Sarah blinks… she sounds… sad… But if it satisfies her, then she will leave. _

_"Alright then… I'll leave…" Sarah says with a small smile before turning around. Just then, something pops into her mind, and it is something that's… simply there, as if it's a missing piece to a puzzle… "I'll see you soon then, onee-chan…" _

_"WHA?!" The girl shouts only to see Sarah disappear as if she was never there before. Slowly, the girl sinks onto her knees as tears starts to pour out. "She… she is s-starting to remember…" _

**_Clunk…_**_ Another small crack appears on the lock… _

XXXXXXXXXX

With a gasp, Sarah shoots up into a sitting position from a king size bed… Oh, that's right, she's at Eva's…

"Feeling better?" Speaking of which.

"Ah… What happened?"

"That is what I like to know. You scared me a while ago." Evangeline says as she pinned a glare on Sarah. "And just so you know, you were out for about ten minutes."

"…Really…" The taller of the two says before she swings her legs off of the bed and onto the floor. The cool touch of the wooden floor on her feet instantly wakes her up. With a groan, the girl stands up and slowly pads over to the window and looks at the moon. 'It's not full…' "I… really have no idea what happened… I was just walking…"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"It's not that."

"You chose not to remember?"

"I told you it's not that."

"Then you simply don't want to talk about it."

"Look…" Sarah starts before interrupting herself with a sigh. "…Sorry, long night…"

"I've got time."

"You've had it for about seven hundred years now…" Sarah lightly jokes before sat herself back onto the bed. "…Nee, Eva-chan."

"Nani?" The chibi vampire asks as she sits down right beside Sarah, who continues to look out at the window.

"…Do you remember how we met?"

"Eh? Of course I do. It's about seven hundred years ago when you…" Evangeline stops as she blinks.

"When I stumbled onto your pathetic image?" Sarah whispers softly, only to get slapped on the arm playfully. "Gomen."

"Anyway, why do you ask?" Evangeline asks as she also peers out the window to seek the object of interest.

"…Remember I told you that I have no memories of my origins? Of where I came from, when I came from?"

"…Of course. I always remember when someone scary like you simply appears, then when I asked who, you simply said…"

"…I am nobody, without a home, without a destination, without a name, and without a time, right?" Sarah answers with a sad smile as her eyes travels down to the floor. "I remember it was only a few months after you got turned into a vampire."

"Um…" The blonde girl only makes an affirmative noise. "But then you remembered your name… and that you'd been around for at least three hundred years, but do not remember a single thing in it."

"That's a month after I start walking around with you trailing behind."

"I was not trailing behind… I'm simply following the ways of getting meals and shelter."

"Yeah, and you didn't sneak into my bed at night."

"S… Shut up…" Eva stutters as a blush works its way onto her face. Sarah: 1, Eva: 0. "Just how do you find them anyway?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, how do you always manage to find food and shelter in a war-torn continent?"

"Hmm… I guess I have a thing for finding kind people…"

"For you information, I'm not kind."

"You're just misleaded."

"Whatever." Sarah: 2, Eva: 0. Evangeline groans again at having lost another argument (EVA: I swear I'm gonna get you for this APH!). "Anyway, just what does this have anything to do with you collapsing?"

"…I think… I am starting to remember where I came from…"

There is only silence for the next few hours as the two girls simply find comfort in each other, gradually falling asleep while leaning against one another.

Hanging on the wall, Chachazero blinks her glass eyes a few times before shaking her head. Those two were simply too hard to figure out sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Morning has come, and today, the inn is already blazing with activities no thanks to a certain group of girls.

A certain group girls that's currently trying their best to harass their sensei.

"C'MON SENSEI! LET'S GO WATCH A MOVIE!!"

"SENSEI, WILL YOU GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK WITH ME?!"

"SENSEI, I HEARD THEY ARE GIVING AWAY FREE STUFF AT THE MALL!"

"SENSEI!"

"SENSEI!!!"

"SENSEI!!!!!"

Oh yes, it's pretty normal for Negi as he pulls himself out from the piles of girls and crawls towards the safety of Asuna. 'S-SCARY!'

"Ne-Negi-sensei!" A meek voice asks as Nodoka and Yue make their presence known.

"GAH! O-oh… Nodoka-san, Yue-san, can I help you?" Negi asks as he puts a hand on his chest to try and calm his racing heart. Asuna meanwhile is being dragged off to who knows where by a hyper Konoka, both oblivious to Setsuna trailing in the shadows.

"Um… a-ano…"

"Nodoka is wondering if you'll go with her to the amusement park." Yue blurs as she sips on another weird drink and ignored her friend's protests. "So sensei, will you accept?"

"Y-Yue-san… that's-."

"Would you refuse, knowing that it'll break a girl's heart?" Yue whispers darkly as she suddenly appears in Negi's face with a shadow on her face that makes her stoic face rather creepy.

"A-ah…"

"I would suggest that you do not turn her down… Or sensei, be prepare to guard your sleep…" Yue says as her eyes become two yellow glowing dots in the shadow of her hair, which sealed the agreement.

"I… I got it…" Negi says before he quickly grabs Nodoka's hand and sped off.

"…I'm cheering for you Nodoka…"

(MX: I've always hated the NegixNodoka pairing since I don't like Nodoka too much…

Nodoka: HEY!

APH: OI! BE NICE TO NODOKA... Even if you don't like her too much... Just be nice or be butchered by Nodoka fans.

MX: I'm sorry but it's true your just a little too shinobu-ish, so to protest to APH about this possible pairing I'm not gonna beta read the part that includes their date smug look)

XXXXXXXXXX

"G-gomen sensei. Yue can be a little extreme sometimes." Nodoka says as she pants from the run that Negi dragged her onto.

"It's okay… I said that I'd take you to the amusement park, didn't I?" Negi says after he recovers from the run and smiles. "If I say I would, then I will, for I am an English gentleman. Besides, I'm curious as to see what the amusement park has."

"Eh?" Nodoka is puzzled. The boy in front of her is really something, one moment scared by her classmate, then threatened by her friend, now sincerely wanting to take her to the amusement park as if ones on a… 'D-Date?!?!?!'

"Mm? Nodoka-san? Are you all right? Your face is very red… You don't have a fever right?"

Oh, the naivety of the boy… But that's part of what makes him soooooooooo attractive.

"N-nothing sensei. Saa, ikimashou (shall we go)?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"…Wake up…" A puff of air blows into Evangeline's ear, making her shiver and snuggle into the warmth next to her.

"C'mon sleepy head… wake up…" A sultry voice whispers right next to her ear and gives it a nibble.

"Ah… go away…"

The teeth disappear only to be replaced by a pair of arms that surrounds her small body. "Oi, how long are you going to sleep?"

"Mm… five more minutes…" Evangeline mutters as she snuggles into something that's big, soft, and warm.

"Iyada, I never knew that you leaned that way."

"Eh?" Eva opens her green eyes to finds herself lodge between a pair of breasts. Not just any breast, it's Sarah's breasts and their owner grin down slyly at her. "GAH! YOU! I SHOULDA KNOW YA DO SOMETHING LIKE 'DIS!!" The girl screams from her new position off the bed, on the floor.

"Ara, Eva-chan, I don't know what you're talking about." Sarah says innocently as she gets into a pose that screams 'I'm innocent' all over.

"Che, troublesome woman." The chibi vampire growls out as she gets back onto her feet, only to have a yawn break from her mouth. "What time is it?"

"Almost 9 in the morning." Sarah says with her usual small smile on her face. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Mm, Chachamaru usually already has breakfast ready by now." Evangeline says only to notice the missing aroma of eggs and bacons. "Eh? Where'd she go?"

"Oh, I sent her shopping for some cleaning supplies and food. Apparently you guys are running out." Sarah explains as she leaps off the bed and clasps her hands behind her, further emphasizing her chest. "So, what'd ya want for breakfast?"

"What can you make…?" Eva yawns again before remembering that she's talking to a girl who was raised to be a good wife. "Oh wait, never mind… what do you have already prepared?"

"How 'bout pan cakes?"

And so, a few minutes later, we find the two inside Evangeline's kitchen with Sarah making a batch of mixture while Evangeline watching in anticipation. When Sarah set the mixture down to turn to the stew, Eva snuck over and tried to dip her finger into the sweet bowl of good stuff… Keyword: tried.

**Smack!** "No dipping!" Sarah warns as she waves a spatula dangerously with narrow eyes. The shorter one just gives a cute pout before getting back to her seat. "Be patient. I promise you'll get rewarded."

"Fine, but make them faster." The Undying Mage demands as she put her chin into her left hand.

"Hai, hai!" Sarah chirps happily as she went back to frying the pancakes. Evangeline watches as her counterpart hums in front of the stew. She looks like the perfect image of a wife or girlfriend that's preparing breakfast. An overly large tee shirt hanging from her shoulders to mid-thigh, leaving everything to the imagination. Eva chuckles at how many guys that had tried and failed to get into Sarah's skirts. Oh yeah, that girl is the queen of man eating. "What? Do I look that good to eat?"

"Oh stop flattering yourself." Evangeline says as a smirk slaps itself onto her face. "You just continue to make my pancake."

"Hai, master!" Sarah sings mockingly with a huge grin on her face before turning to the stew again. A period of silence reigned over them before the cook broke it. "Ne… about last night…"

"Don't worry about it…"

"…Thanks…"

"Mm… now back to pancakes…"

"…Hai…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ayaka is fuming as she stomps down the halls, looking from one particular person with some of the more active girls trailing behind her at a safe distance. After seeing Negi dragging Nodoka off somewhere, the inncho immediately started to shout nonsense into the inn, successfully scaring any and everyone unfortunate enough to be within a hearing distance of half a mile. Strangely, their sensei just happens to be outside the range… Oh well, lucky him.

"Grr… where is that girl?!"

XXXXX **A while after Negi returns from the amusement park… **XXXXX

"Ah, I didn't know a bath after a day like this was so good…" Negi moans as he sinks lower into the water.

"Nee, aniki, aren't you afraid of getting a cold?" Kamo asks as he rests himself on a rock next to Negi's head. "I mean it is pretty late…"

"Ma, it's okay. Besides, my magic helps prevent me from getting sick." Negi reassures the familiar, only to get shot down by the next sentence.

"Yeah, like the time when Sarah had to fetch you 'cause you got heat stroke."

"U-urusai!" Negi exclaims, remembering that particular embarrassing episode when he was six, ran around the beach without sun block, and fainted when he got heat stroke, and woke up to a furious Sarah that gave him a rather long earful. Yeah, who could forget?

Just then, the sound of someone entering reaches Negi's ear, and the boy turns to see: "Eh? Shizuna-sensei?"

"Ah, Negi-kun! It's such a surprise to see you here." The busty woman says with a smile as she strode towards Negi.

"…Of course… this is the male bath…" Negi mumbles as two black dots appear where his eyes use to be and a sweat drop appears behind his head.

"Ara, don't be like that." The blonde (APH: I think?) woman says as she lowers herself into the hot spring and scoots up next to Negi. "Besides, no one will know…"

"C-choto, Shizuna-sensei!" Negi protests as he tries his best to get away, only to be grabbed and pushed into the woman's chest.

"Ara, ara, Negi-kun, don't be like that. No need to be shy…" Shizuna says with a sultry voice as she presses Negi further into her chest. "Now then, Negi-sensei, is it true that you can do magic?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Negi asks as he tries his best to pry himself from the woman's heavenly valley.

"Mm, don't be like that. You can tell onee-sama anything. So, can you do magic?"

"Ah, t-that's…"

"Oh, so you can… can you show me?" Shizuna says as her eyes takes on a sinister glow that went unnoticed by Negi and Kamo, the latter having gone into a daze at the size of her breasts.

"…Shizuna-san… did your chest shrink?"

**Ka-chin!** A vein appears on 'Shizuna's' head. "S-S-S-SRHINK! I'LL LET YOU KNOW THAT MY BREASTS ARE RANKED FOURTH BIGGEST IN OUR CLASS!!! …Oops…"

"Eh? Our class?" Negi asks as he blinks up at the imposter. "…Who are you?"

"Oh… OHOHOHOHOHO!!!" The Shizuna laughs as she jumps away and tore off her disguise to reveal a livid Kazumi.

"A-A-A-A-ASAKURA-SAN?!?!?!"

"OHOHOHO! NEGI-SENSEI, I KNEW IT! YOU'RE A MAGE!!!" Kazumi screams only to be tackled into the pool by a panicking child. If it was any other situation, the paparazzi would have be embarrassed by the sudden closeness, but now that she's fuming… "W-WHAT ARE YOU-!?"

"WAAAAHH! PLEASE DON'T SCREAM THAT OUT LOUD!!!"

"GET OFF ME!!"

"I BEG YOU! PLEASE DON'T TELL THE OTHERS ABOUT THAT!!!"

"I SAID GETOFFA ME!!!" Kazumi screams before grabbing Negi, and with strength that woman somehow possesses when pissed, and tossed the child a few feet away. Luckily for her and Negi, she tossed him into a deeper part of the spring. "Now that I have your attention. What will you do for this information?"

"ANYTHING!" Negi shouts as he burst from the pool and runs in circle. "I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE KEEP IT A SECRET OR I'LL BE TURNED INTO AN ERMINE!!!"

"Oh, an ermine? I certainly won't mind that as I could keep you ALL. TO. MY. SELF!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Smirking, the paparazzi takes out her cell phone and held it in a sort of taunting way while grinning and says, "I have everything in need to prove that you're a mage. Like the incident with the cat this afternoon…"

'I knew that it's a bad way to save an expert in licking themselves…' Kamo thought as he, torn between helping his aniki or simply remain and stare at Kazumi in all her towel-covered glory, is glued to the spot on a rock. 'What to do… what to do… such hard decisions…'

"A-Asakura-san!"

"Fufufu, and all I need to do is press this little bottom right here," Kazumi says as her thumb inches towards the green bottom on her phone with glee, "and not only do I get my major scoop of the month, but I can also become famous for discovering magic!"

"A-Asakura-san!!" Negi whines before a deathly serious expression settles on his face, forcing Kazumi to take a step back. "If you refuse to listen, then I'll be forced to resort to drastic measures…"

"Eh?"

"Hmm, humans. Always only thinking about themselves…" A monotone voice says from the fence, and as Kazumi, Negi, and Kamo turns to its owner, Neko, in only a simple white yukata, leaps off the fence and lightly land on the dry edge of the hot spring. "Simply disgusting…"

"N-Neko-san! Aren't you supposed to be resting?!?" Negi asks as he, in his worry, has completely forgotten about Kazumi and her dangerous phone.

"This won't hinder me from moving around. It only bothers me when I'm fighting." Neko says as she moves her half-lit green eyes onto Kazumi's wide brown one. "And what are you looking at?"

"E… E… Ears… and tail…" The stuttered answer pretty much reminds Neko of the fact that she left her ears and tail exposed.

"Well, isn't this interesting…" The cat girl mumbles before the sound of a camera taking picture rings out into the air. "…You did not just do that…"

"…SUGOI!!!" Kazumi screams as she suddenly appears next to Neko and starts poking at the girl's ears, which twitched at every poke. "WOW! REAL LIVE CAT GIRL!!! THIS IS NOT A COSPLAY! WOW! I MEAN, WOW!!"

"I request that you stop touching me…" Neko says as she hisses out from clenched teeth. She will tolerate this, for her onee-sama tolerates it. If she can do it, so can –GRAB- …she did not just grab her tail…

"Wow… so soft and long… Oh my KAMI! THIS IS ANOTHER BIG SCOOP!!!"

"Err… A-Asakura-san… I think you should stop…" Negi says nervously as he observes how Neko's left eye continues to twitch and how tight her hands are clenching. "Asakura… san…"

"Wow, now I'm definitely going to be famous! I can see it! Famous middle school reporter, who found real life magic and a legend!"

"Asakura-san, I really suggest you stop!" Negi now sounds panicking once more as Neko's lips parted to reveal sharper teeth gritting together in anger and her pupils shrank to become black slits.

"I still can't believe it! It's really amazing! Simply amazing!" Kazumi continues to rumble on as she touches just about every inch of Neko, saved the few more private areas, to see if the girl is really real. "Wow…"

Quicker than the paparazzi girl can blink, several things happened at once. First, Neko, finally having enough and couldn't held in her anger anymore, rise her left leg in a powerful kick that could break Kazumi's neck easily to push the girl away. During the same time, her side suddenly burst into a world of pain, and the cat girl, having forgotten the injury, paid the price as she lost her balance, shifting her aim so that it actually IS going for her neck. During which Negi, having the insight to move in to intercept anything that's to go wrong, appears between the two with his staff raised to block Neko's kick. Kamo shouts something, but during the moment, the trio finds themselves too shocked to understand it.

Then, the air pressure from the kick alone suddenly sent Kazumi zooming into the air, the cell phone flew out of her hand, and everything seemed to be in slow motion. Kazumi opened her mouth to let out a shriek. Neko's green eyes widen at her own action and reaches out a hand to try and grab the girl, but the pain on her side too great to really do anything and she slumps down onto the ground on her knees.

Thus everything falls onto Negi's shoulders.

Acting at a speed he didn't know he possessed, the boy leaped into the air, grabbed onto Kazumi's flailing hand, and with strength that he is sure he also didn't have before, lifted her up onto his already floating staff. With a heavy grunt, Kazumi immediately latches onto Negi in her moment of fear, pressing her barely clad body to Negi's bear back, causing the child to blush crimson.

"Phew, that was close." Negi sighs as he tries to his best to not let lose the pressure that's building in his nose. He knows that if Sarah ever finds out about this, he'll never hear the end of it.

"…W… what was that?" Kazumi mumbles in her daze after the attack. Looking down to her original spot, she sees the cat girl whizzing while holding onto her side as if in pain. "I-is she alright?"

"Neko-san suffered an injury last night, and despite her… unique circumstance, it doesn't seem to look any better." Negi explains softly as Neko continues to try and stay conscious from the pain. "It may be caused by a cursed item, or someone who is well versed in dark magic."

"Damn it… don't just s-sit there… h-help me or something…" The cat girl hisses out from pain, the last part of the sentence sounding extremely forced. Kazumi suspect it to be due to her having to swallow her pride.

"Hai, hai." Negi says, sounding exasperated as he lowers him and Kazumi down onto the ground. Once they touched down, Negi hopped off the staff and shuffled over to Neko, looped the arm of her uninjured side over his shoulder, and started to help the girl stand. The cat girl winces as she wobbles onto her feet, but otherwise showed no other objections.

During the entire time, Kazumi held onto Negi's staff as it rest against her shoulder. Her brown eyes follow every movement the duo makes as they slowly make their way towards the entrance.

Looking back down to the staff, Kazumi contemplated her next course of action as her eyes automatically found her discarded roughly but other wise unharmed cell phone. The paparazzi trod over to the innocent phone and picked it up, her thumb moving to the 'accept' bottom and gently brushed over it. All she needs to do is press that bottom and everything that she learned today will be sent to a certain publisher and she'd gain fame and glory… Or she can find the 'delete' command and erase all evidence as well as the chance to become famous.

On one hand, she can enter a world where things are that much easier to cope with…

On the other, she will be dragged into a secret that the world may not be ready to deal with…yet…

So what to do… what to do indeed…?

"Ne, ane-san, you do know that whatever you do, aniki won't hate you right?"

Kazumi looked down to see the white ermine that always followed Negi around without any surprise or shock. The girl just smiles as she looks back at her cell phone, her decision made, her fate decided, and years later, when she looked back at this moment, she'd laugh her head off saying just how much she enjoyed making that choice.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You know, just because you're a demon-"

"Half demon and proud of it!"

"Fine, whatever, HALF demon. That doesn't mean that you can just do whatever you want." Asuna scolds as she probes the large bruise on Neko's side with each touch emitting a wince. "Well, it certainly doesn't look any worse than it already is, but it isn't getting any better."

"Thank you for the obvious fact." Neko says sarcastically as she puts her yukata, which is opened during the check up, back into its rightful place: on her body and securely tied.

"I agree. Though it doesn't look any worst than it did from last night, it isn't getting any better." Setsuna, who'd just recently join the trio (Asuna, Negi, and Neko) due to last time's incident, comments as she pin the cat girl down with her gaze. "It is advised that you rest in the bed and do not move around."

"…" Neko only stares back with just as much intensity if not more. Brown versus green, both burning with something that puts Asuna on edge as the girl alternates from looking at Setsuna to looking at Neko.

"I… I'll go get Negi…" The red head mumbles as she quickly beats a hasty retreat out of the room when the child is just right out the door.

Back inside the room, Neko and Setsuna continue with their unofficial staring contest, neither moving nor making any sound. Just then, when they both open their mouth as if to say something, something rather unexpected occurred.

"WAAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" Two distinctive shouts from the outside blows into the room, and seconds later, Asakura Kazumi, in all her paparazzi glory, charges into the room carrying both Asuna and Negi under her arms with Kamo riding on top of her head. Before anyone can understand the issue at hand, Kazumi turns around, kicks the door shut, and tosses her 'cargoes' onto Setsuna while planting herself next to a very surprised Neko and says, "So, what'd I miss?"

"…" A cricket of unknown location chirps as the room becomes deathly silent. No one makes a sound as Neko stares, Setsuna lay motionless with Asuna and Negi, both with swirly eyes, added their weight on top of the kendo girl.

"…What? Is there something on my face?"

"…" The cricket continues to chirp as even Kamo sweat drops at the situation. The girl whose head he is riding on is simply… amazing…

"Ane-san, I think aniki and Asuna-ane-san and Setsuna-ane-san are… unconscious…" The ermine hinted as he points his tiny paw at the three individuals who have swirls on their face where their eyes should be.

"Eh? How do you know?"

Now this time it's Neko's turn to sweat drop as she stare openly at the paparazzi. '…Is this person for real…?'

"Anyway, sorry about earlier. The name's Kazumi, Asakura Kazumi. What's yours?" Kazumi asks as she beams towards Neko, who is too dumbfounded to really form any part of speech. "Ara? A shy one are you?"

"N-Neko… Kagemaru Neko…"

"A kitty? Interesting name. I don't really know why, and I guess it's not because of the ears or the tail." Kazumi says as she rubs her chin with a grin on her face. "Interesting. Very interesting indeed. So there must be more like you then?"

"A… whole clan…"

"Really? I'd like to meet them sometimes. Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to take any pictures!"

"Kazumi…" A menacing voice whispers, instantly shutting the paparazzi up as its owner glare at her with bi-colored eyes.

"A-Asun-ya… how's it going?" Kazumi asks nervously as she rubs the back of her neck. "…P-put that down Asuna. You wouldn't want to hurt poor little me now would you?"

"Oh… I don't know…" Asuna hisses out as she heels up a pillow threatening. "I think… I'll pay you back for earlier!"

"EEP!" **THUMP!**

"Aycha?! You guys are having a pillow fight without me knowing?!?! How could you?!" Konoka, who chooses that moment to opens the door, says before she too pick up a pillow and starts pounding Asuna and Kazumi into the ground. She never notices Neko quickly hiding her ears behind puffy hat nor the two unconscious people in the corner of the room. Just then, Ayaka enters the room with a flourish, only to get smacked in the face by a pillow, courtesy of Asuna of course.

"Ah… inn…cho-san…"

"…What is the meaning of this?" The class president asks as she picks up the pillow with shaking hands. "I demand an explanation!"

"We're having a pillow fight!" Konoka, the ever air-headed girl, shouts as she paddles over to the confused blonde. "Like this! **THUMP!** See?"

"…" Ayaka only gently remove the pillow on her face and returned it into Konoka's hands… then… **THUMP!!!** "OHOHOHOHOHO! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME SO EASILY?!?!" The blonde girl shouts as unholy fire burns in the background while she loomed ominously over all the 'participants.'

"WAAAAH! INNCHO!!!" Asuna and Kazumi shouts as they ducked under powerful pillow strikes while Konoka, giggling, successfully pounds Kazumi in the face, only to receive a blow to her behind from Asuna. "IYA!!!!!"

"What's going on?" Kaede and Ku Fei walks into the room, having heard the commotion from the pillow fight. When the Chinese girl laid her eyes onto the fight that's proceeding, she jumped up and down in joy as she claps her hands eagerly. "OOH! A PILLOW FIGHT!!"

"Hmm… why not? It might be fun… HEY EVERYONE! PILLOW FIGHT IN ASUNA'S ROOM!!!" And soon, right after Kaede's shout, the room is full of screaming girls slamming pillows after pillows into their classmates' face, arms, chest, buttocks, hips, waist… You name it, they hit it, so the chaos from all this is rather… well, chaotic.

All the while, Neko had somehow worms her way to the side of Negi, who still lay upon an unconscious Setsuna. However, the cat girl knows the difference. "…Does this happen often?"

"…Shh… they can hear you…" Negi whispers as he tries his best to not move a muscle. Thank Kami that he isn't in any embarrassing positions.

"Whatever. They're too distracted by each other to notice…"

"Well, in that case, they usually get themselves into situations that develop into something… different."

"Like how a conversation can turn into a pillow fight?"

"Or like how doing homework can turn into chatting about boys…" Negi whispers as he remembers a rather nasty episode, where he barely escapes with his boxers on. "…And boy do they get excited…"

"…I… don't really see…" Neko says softly as she gaze longingly at the group of girls that decided to do a dog pile on poor Asuna, who's shouting and slamming her pillow at anyone within reach.

"You've never have a pillow fight?"

"No… as the sister to the clan heir, it is consider inappropriate to lower myself into something that's… unfitting. Or so the elders claimed anyway." Neko monotones as her green eyes, for once missing their usual fire, trail from one happy face to another. "…I never got to play with my cousins… I don't have much opportunity to enjoy myself either. It's like being in a cage…"

"…"

"Uhm! What hit me?" Setsuna groans as she regain consciousness. "…N-NEGI-SENSEI! P-PLEASE GET OFF ME!"

"EH? NEGI-SENSEI IS HERE TOO!?!"

"WHERE?! WHERE?!?!"

"NEGI-SENSEI!"

"COME PLAY WITH US!!!"

"WAAAAH! PLEASE! GIRLS!! WHY ARE YOU ALREADY GOING FOR THE PANTS?!?!?"

'…Negi Springfield… such an interesting child… getting me to spill something like that…' Neko thought as she suddenly realized what she just discussed with the boy who is currently getting his clothes stripped off. '…Onee-sama, did you foresee this? Or is this simply a coincidence?'

XXXXXXXXXX

**THUD!**

The sound of flesh hitting a bag full of sand echoes through out the hall.

**THUD!**

The maker of the noise is currently taking out her frustration by doing as much damage as she could onto the already abused punching bag.

**THUD! **

"You do know that the bag won't take much more?"

**THUD!**

"I know you're worried, but I can't do anything right now. Not without the head breathing down my neck."

**THUD!**

"…You're really angry huh?"

**THUD!**

"…Alright, alright. I'll send someone to check on your sister… Wait, I think Hoshiiko is already on her way…"

**THUD!**

"…Mataku. Are you PMSing or something?"

**WHOOSH! KANG!** The sound of something hitting heavy-duty metal echoes loud and clear through out the corridor as a foot plants itself in a newly formed dent in the prison bars. Arda, the person who's doing all the talking, smiles nervously as a pair of angry green eyes stare into her own nervous silver ones. "…I got it… No need to be violent…"

The pair of eyes shines for a moment before softening and gaining an apologetic light. Arda just chuckled as she waved the apology away while saying it's nothing. The owner of the green eyes smiled before removing the foot that struck the bars.

"That's going to cause a fortune to repair…"

"I know Locke. No need to tell me." Arda says as she address the new arrival, who is followed by her handmaiden Hana. With a smile, Arda turns back to the person in the cell and says, "You don't have to worry. I'm sure Neko isn't in any danger. Besides, Ko-ko-chan is going and if she's lucky, which I believe she will be, _he_ will be there as well."

"Who?" Locke asks as he tries to figure out whom Arda is talking about that she has such confidence in said person.

"You'll see." Hana replies for her lady, who once again launches into a one-side conversation about the latest gossip as well as news of the outside world, both magical and non-magical. "…You'll meet _him_ soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXX

"…How much longer?"

"Not that long, milord…"

"Why is Chigusa taking so long?"

"…I believe she ran into some… distractions. I believe you heard of the name Springfield?"

"The Thousand Master?"

"No, his legacy."

"…Ah… the boy… then what about-"

"McDocland is not with him… I assume that Konoemon believes having her there will be an aggresive move than initiation o fpeace talk."

"…Interesting… This is most interesting indeed… Now young Springfield, show me what you're made of… Hehe… heheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

APH: For anyone that's confused about this chapter… don't be. Everything is done for a reason, which will be revealed little by little.

(MX:whispers year in like 3 years, if you keep writing at your current speed…)

Arda: Hmm… so we have some major evil person in this fic?

APH: Of course. Why shouldn't there be?

Arda: I just thought that certain vampire is already evil enough.

Sarah: …That wouldn't be me now would it?

Arda: (Very innocently) No, of course not! I wouldn't dare!

Sarah: …Treacherous, underhanded, cold-blooded…

MX: ANYWAY, this is another chapter of MUC. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy it.

APH: Once again, the randomness is not here, but will probably return either next chapter or the one after that. Now that that's over with… I WANT REVIEWS!!! It's the sweetest nectar an author can get, and it also shows the author that the readers are actually INTERESTED in his or her work… And then there is also the fact that it's encouraging, knowing people are reading the story without having to check the hits.

MX: Oh, and just so you guys know, the story has pass 10,000 hits!!!

Sarah: You two are still losers though…

APH and MX: (crawls into a corner) …so… cruel…


	20. Intermission: Justification perhaps?

APH: Since I need to get my mind off a few things (coughhomeworkcough), I decided to write this little intermission/drabble. It's nothing serious, just a bunch of random things I think on everyone's favorite chibi vampire. And in case you are wondering, this is BEFORE the school trip, but after the whole showdown on the bridge. It sort of is just random rumbling that kind of develop into a justification for Eva's action I guess...

So instead of rumbling like I usually do, I'll just shut up and let you enjoy. Do leave a review to let me know what you think. It'll help me understand what I should be and what I shouldn't so in the future, I can try to avoid certain aspects in my style of writing.

Disclaimer: Me no own Negima!

XXXXXXXXXX

Evangeline AK McDowell is never one to dwell on the past.

For one, it's rather nasty whenever she has her little trip down her cast memory lanes of approximately seven hundred years of them. There are good ones as well as bad ones, but to the vampire, it is mostly filled with scenes of massacres as well as those of darker crimes committer by her bare hands. It is rather depressing, as magical historians tend to remind the populations of today on what she did.

Also, to the vampire with the appearance of a ten-years-old, it simply is a waste of time to take a dive in her vast array of thoughts. It is simply easier if she'd just lock them all away inside a corner of her mind and just enjoy the present. Why worry about the past when it is, like its name implies, in the past?

Of course, that's where the young vampire finds her supposed mistake, as in so many cases, the past tends to come back and bit her in her cute little behind.

One example is a family name she once betrayed, only for a century later, to find the same name trying to cut her head off her neck. They were of no match for her of course, as she easily destroys their spirits and crush their body. Evangeline never found out what happens later, as she simply left the scene, leaving them either to simply die of blood lost or hunger or to have them hope for some kind of miracles that'll save them from damnation.

Another is a certain vampire that's now the caretaker of her once obsession's son, or more accurately, her obsession's family. This vampire had helped her plenty of time in her earlier stage, when she is nothing but a confused girl with no home to go, no place to live, and no family to return to.

After all, what can you do when you'd just killed your last remaining family?

But that older vampire is even stranger, claimer that she has no name, no home, nowhere to go, and… nothing. It'll be a lie if she says she isn't afraid of the vampire, because for someone who has no memories of whom, where, or how they'd come to be, this particular person is strong, containing the power to level armies in a matter of hours. It's truly magnificent. Of course, now that she also had obtain that sort of power, Evangeline wonders if her savior once felt the same as her most of the time: alone.

The next is obviously the most prominent: her obsession came back in the form of a young boy, who happens to be HIS son. The simple, naïve, innocent, but strangely aggravating boy had somehow find a way to plant a little seed of adoration in her heart. Maybe it's that time when he saved her from falling into the river? That is how she'd fall in love with his father after all.

Speaking of which…

"Mistress, aren't you supposed to be in class?" A monotone says from behind her, signaling the arrival of her faithful servant and –thought she'd never admit it out loud- friend, Chachamaru. "Negi-sensei would not be pleased."

"Nay let him. Besides, what can that boya do to me?" Evangeline snarls out in annoyance on having her alone time interrupted. She'll do whatever she please whenever she pleases, and no boy or robot will stop her from doing so! Not even that old geezer of a principal!

"But mistress-"

"-No but! And leave. I wish to be alone."

"…Of course." Chachamaru says, and judging by the noises of ruffled clothes, she turned around and walks off the roof in which Evangeline is currently sky gazing on. As the foot steps of the robot fades away, the Dark Evangel signs before fixing her emerald eyes upon the clouds, floating freely in the sky, completely care free, and certainly no burdens whatsoever save for the water vapor accumulating inside of it. They have no worries, no regrets, and no past to run from.

…She envies them, yet she loves them. It's one of her favorite past time after all… Well, her second, for her first is to scare the hell out of her child teacher. But you got the point.

Just then, a gentle breeze swipe past the entire campus, ruffling the trees as well as creating a melody of peace that drifts into Evangeline's ears. The sound of leaves shaking, bird singing, musical instruments playing in a distance, and the soft whistling of the wind come together to form a symphony of wonder that only a few can hear, not because it's unavailable to the public, but rather because people simply don't stop to listen.

And unlike most people, Evangeline AK McDowell stops to listen. And she had listen for the past three centuries. She'd listen to how the world had changed, shaped under the greed of mankind but also under the influence of certain individuals, who wanted nothing, but to help and ask of nothing in return. She had listen to how wars were made, waged, and solved, as she herself painted a crimson trail behind her out of both necessity and perhaps the greater good. She had listen to how people cries out for salvation, for love, and for happiness when they are doing everything they can to deprive another of the same thing.

She listen to how the world corrupts itself even further, marking the once beautiful land with ruins and scars of battles. And in a sense, it makes her sick of what greed does to people. After all, she is created from greed itself, and so in retribution, she will exercise greed and demonstrate what it does to people. Fight fire with fire, and poison with poison; how fitting isn't it?

She wanted many things, from money, to accessories, to lands, and to men. From one place to another and from one thing to another, she wants them all, and in her mind, she shall get them all. And in doing so, Evangeline is willing to cut down, hunt down, burn down, and tear down anyone in her path to do so, rendering them limb from limb, pulling them apart from head to toe, blasting them into oblivion, draining them of all life, and dashing all their hope of survival.

It must have made her savior rather depressed; to learn that the poor little thing she once rescued, cared, and taught became such a monster. How her pupil commit crimes after crimes with seemly no remorse and no regret. How she murdered and massacred and man slaughtered her way through history and continents, leaving a trail of blood behind her that makes even the hardest warrior shudder. How much she'd hope for it all to be a mistake, with a little tiny hope in her heart that it is all fake, only for it to be dampened with the next news that reaches her ears. And maybe even how much, at one time, that she'd wish to undo all that by 'fixing' the mistake herself.

So after the last Great War between the East and the West, Evangeline decides to settle down for a while. Lay low from the radar of revenge and blood lust and live life as a normal human girl. It WORKED for a few years, until people start to notice how she never grew, how she never seem to get ill, and how nothing seems to be able to make so much as a scratch on her. That's when the hunt resumes, and how it eventually leads to her meeting Nagi Springfield, reunite with her savior, fall in love, and finally, gets imprisoned to this hell-on-earth, Mahora.

And why the hell not? After all, she probably deserved it with all the crimes she had committed and those that she hadn't, but became to scapegoat to anyway. Maybe it helps with some to know that Evangeline AK McDowell is now inactive in the world, thus letting them have some easier time to breath? It certainly keeps troubles off her ass, and the principal is nice enough to let her have a small piece of land to build a cabinet in. It was tough at first, but things get easier as she simply falls into a routine and follows it, becoming what some older Mahora students called 'The One Left Behind.' Because if she had follow Nagi's instruction and did her studies and become a good person, she'd be out and about in the world once again.

But then she would never met Negi, would never gets to see the infamous Princess, would never gets the pleasure of teasing Konoe's granddaughter, and would never have learn what it's like to be normal again.

…Damn, there her mind goes again.

"Who'd knew that cloud gazing can do that to your mind…" The blonde vampire mumbles to herself as she allows her eyelids to slowly slide down. "…Really, it's too bad that… boya… expect so much… from me…" Evangeline whispers, and eventually trail off as she falls asleep in the gentle breeze of spring sweep all her worries away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mataku! Where is that girl?" Asuna sneers as she marches up the building stairs with a distressed Negi and an amused Sarah in toll. "I swear she never learn! I mean, she is supposed to be IN class, not OUT of it!!"

"A-Asuna-san! Please c-calm down! I'm sure Evangeline-san has a good explanation!" Negi stutters as he tries to pacify his student, friend, and roommate. Past experience indicate that a grumpy Asuna as roommate is bad for one's health (excluding Konoka's. That girl is simply too innocent to be troubled by her roommate's temper).

"EXPLANATION MY ASS!! SHE'D SKIPPED CLASS FOR THE LAST TIME!!" Asuna shouts as her steps take on an angrier march to it. If she is to be stuck in class and suffer, then everyone, and that means EVERYONE, in her class must also!

And so, it is with this mood of atmosphere that the trio walks into a sleeping Evangeline, crawled up like a kitty cat, and gently snoring away. It is a rather cute sight for both Negi and Sarah, but for Asuna, all she sees is red.

"Oh no you F#KING D-MMMMM!!!" The rest of baka red's sentence is cut off as Sarah immediately reaches over and covers the girl's mouth. It is very effective and apparently just the right thing to do as Evangeline only mumbles something incomprehensible and went back to sleep instead of waking up screaming blue murder.

"Now why don't we just go to a café, get some coffee, and relax? After all, it's Friday, so let's just unwind ourselves." Sarah says and beams before she starts to shove both Asuna and Negi towards the stairs. "Now you two hurry alone. I'll be with you in a few moments." And with a final shove, she successfully sent Asuna and Negi down the stairs. No, she did not sent them tumbling down the stairs, only just guide them to WALK down it.

"Now that that's taken care of… I wonder what I should do with you…" Sarah asks herself as her eyes settles on the sleeping girl. It is too cruel to wake her up and it will be a waste too as this is just too cute to be interrupted… Not as cute as that incident with Negi in Eva's bed, but still cute.

"Ah! Sarah-san! I… did not expect to find you here." Chachamaru says while she appears around the corner, most likely there to pick her mistress up.

"Ne, Chachamaru, can you do me a favor?" Sarah asks as she turns around and claps her hands together in a pleading gesture.

"I don't see a reason to refuse…" The robot servant says as she blinks a few times at the gentle smile on the caretaker's face. That smile, apparently is reserved for her mistress, and after seeing that, there is no way Chachamaru will refuse. "Ask away…"

"Well, you see, why don't you just let her sleep here for a while?" Sarah asks as she glances out of the corner of her eyes at the chibi vampire. "She looks so peaceful here."

"…Indeed. It would be a shame to disturb her…" Chachamaru says as she secretly takes a picture of the sleeping vampire. "Very well… I shall stay and make sure nothing happens to her…"

"Great! Thank you very much!" Sarah says as she gives the robot a hug, surprising the artificial girl before skipping down the stairs with a wave. The antic of the caretaker is simply too complex for the robot to understand. She expresses emotions, but her eyes contain an empty quality to them… Maybe it's more of a guard? It was said that the eyes are the portals to the soul. Speaking of soul, it appears that her mistress is really relax today. Her gentle smile indicates it all, for in her short time of accompanying the vampire, Chachamaru had learn that for someone as jaded as Evangeline, smiling gently is like asking for a piece of candy in a graveyard. Maybe it has something to do with her need to be left alone earlier today?

"…Forgive me for such rudeness… but Mistress, you are not as hopeless as you like to believe…" Chachamaru says before she positions herself next to the girl and gently shift the sleeping child –for that is all Evangeline is right now- onto her lap. "…Master Chao said once, that anyone who is capable of smiling is worthy of redemption. Perhaps you should give it a try?" Not expecting an answer, Chachamaru thus finds herself doing a double take when Evangeline's smile got a little bigger while she snuggles into the servant.

Whether it's a sigh of confirmation or simply unconscious action due to dreams, the robot dear not assumes.

XXXXXXXXXX

APH: Once again, this is nothing but a short drabble on what I think of our resident chibi vampire. And for those of you that are curious, no, this did not run through MX, so there may contain something that I should be bashing myself about. So please bear with me?

Anyway, again, please leave a review, tell me what you think. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Apathetic about it? Anything is fine.

So in the mean time, HAVE FUN!!! (.)


	21. The Prelude Begins

APH: First thing first… an apology is in order and I shall do so under my own pain of death.

MX: That is all there is to say in all the long wait that he has put you all under. So here is the next installment.

APH: Hope nothing is out of place or the quality dropped. Remember, everything happened for a reason!

Disclaimer: I am getting tire of these… You all should know what this is.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Edo… where is it again?" Yuki asks herself as she flies in the clear sky searching for the hotel Negi and students situated themselves in yesterday. "Why can't Sarah-nee-sama give a more clear direction? Wait, scratch that, why am I here in the first place?"

_Flashback…_

_"So they already make their move…" Konoemon says as he stroke his beard. While he continues to look relaxed, the three other companions in the room, namely Sarah, Evangeline, and Yuki, know differently. The head master is thinking… More like brooding on what to do. _

_"I would suggest sending back up, but I cannot go unless risking massive retaliation. Eva-chan can't go because we don't want you stamping your hands out. Yuki-chan can't go because we have no clue to her combat ability save for her metallic cross, which I might add, is also an unknown. No offence Yuki." Sarah explains before giving an apologetic smile to the small elf. Said elf just smiles and shake her head. _

_"True. Although I expect that Hoshiiko girl to be there by tomorrow, I believe it is still not enough." Evangeline says as she stroke her chin with a thoughtful frown on her face. "And like Sarah said before, neither of us can go for various reason. I also believe you cannot spare any magical teachers without their cover blown, right?" _

_"…That is correct." Konoemon says before letting out a tire sigh. "What should we do? From what Negi tells me in his phone call back a while ago, they had employ some rather strong mercenaries. Not to mention, Nicolas is there." _

_"W-W-WAIT! REWIND!" Sarah suddenly leaps off her chair and wave her arms around. "NICOLAS?!?! AS IN NICOLAS SPRINGFIELD??!?!?! NEGI'S UNCLE… err… how many times removed? ANYWAY THAT'S NOT THE POINT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS HE IS?!?!?!" _

_"Hai, I know of his reputation. He is someone that can give you a run for your money, but not without his own cost." Konoemon says before he pulls out a thick folder with the word 'Nicolas Springfield' printed on in big, red, bold letter. "As you can see, his record is rather impressive and his sense of moral is also not to be insulted. But most of the times he puts his job first and relationships and moral second. That is why he is…" _

_"One of the most wanted mercenaries for both bounty and job." Evangeline finishes the line before her frown deepens. "This is indeed a problem. If I remember correctly, he once practice-!" _

_"It will do you good not to speak of it." Sarah suddenly warns the chibi vampire with an edge in her tone. "It will do no good digging up the past. Beside, the result of that incident is still somewhere in the world with no trace what so ever. Not even Saki can find anything on him, and he is one of the best information gathering specialist you can find." _

_"Ano… if I can suggest something?" Yuki, who had stay silent for the most part, suddenly spoke up. _

_"Oh, let's hear it. I might be good." Konoemon says with an encouraging smile, knowing the elf has a sense of inferiority when it comes to being helpful. Can't blame her as her size did contribute to not able to do certain things. _

_"Err… I think if we can give a letter to Nicolas and somehow offer him something better, he'll abandon his post as an enemy." Yuki suggested, but seeing the rather blank expression on everyone's face, she quickly jump to conclusion. "AAHH! S-S-S-SORRY! I-I-I-IT'S A BAD IDEA! I MEAN-!" _

_"No way! THAT'S ABSOLUTLY THE BEST IDEA SO FAR!" Sarah exclaims as she smother Yuki into her chest. "YOU ARE A LIFE SAVER!!!" _

_"MMMM MMM MMMMM!!!" _

_"I do believe even elf needs air." Eva mumbles and Sarah blinks a few times before the elder vampire release a gasping elf. "But I agree, that is a rather nice plan… But what can we offer?" _

_"…If I do remember correctly, he is an accomplished Alchemist who can mix all sorts of potion." Konoemon says, and as if a light bulb was suddenly turned on, everyone share the same look of understanding. _

_"We can offer him a job in the school…" Sarah begins as a grin starts to appear on her flawless face. _

_"…And as an accomplished Alchemist, he understand chemistry to the last detail…" Evangeline says as she starts to rub her hands in glee. _

_"…And also, this school is known for attracting information whether purposefully or simply as rumors…" Yuki says before a beaming smile appears on her face. _

_"And let's not forget, we do also attract many magical personnel." Konoemon finishes with a hearty laugh. "Brilliant!" _

_"…Err… just one problem… How do we get a letter to him?" Yuki asks, and the atmosphere suddenly seems too dense with disappointment. "…I forgot about that part…" _

_"…Oh wait… I have just the perfect way… Hehehe…" Sarah says as she slowly turns her head towards a dreading Yuki. "Oh yes… the perfect way…" _

_Judging by the strange shadow that manage to appears despite the room being quite nicely lighted, as well as the eyes that glow with a strange unholy light, Yuki suddenly finds herself wishing nothing worst happens. _

_XXXXX **WARNING! RANDOMNESS!!! (YES PEOPLE! IT'S BACK!)** XXXXX _

_"Also, I have something I just dying to let you try out." Sarah says as an evil aura starts to radiate off of her. _

_"Um… I… I do believe it's best if I simply go and deliver the letter… Now…!" Yuki says and makes a mad dash for the door… More like launching with the force of a rocket towards the door. However, when you're being chased by a vampire of nearly (or maybe even) a thousand years old, escape is NOT an option. "EEEP!" And Yuki learns that the hard way when she was forcefully yanked out of the air. _

_"Ohohoho, where do you think you're going my cute little Yuki-**chan**!" Sarah says sweetly, even going as far as to add more sugar on the last '-chan' part. Now Yuki is truly terrified. _

_"Err… S-Sarah-nee-sama… I… err… The letter…" _

_"Hohoho, Yuki-chan, we haven't even started on that yet." Konoemon says happily, but only tilt his head in confusion when Yuki turns big, shiny, and teary eyes towards him and mouth the word 'traitor.' 'What did I do?' The old man thought as he blinks away. _

_As for Evangeline, she was once again reminded why she starts to do her own shopping a while after Sarah came back into her life. 'Ah, she always has this fetish with dressing people up… Wonder if that's a symptom of turning into a pedophile.' _

_"Anyway, as I was saying…" Sarah chirps as she reaches behind her and pull out a case out of nowhere. "Let's see if these fits…" _

_"IIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" _

_End of flashback XXXXX **AND RANDOMNESS** XXXXX _

'Oh… that's right… I want to get away from her…' Yuki thought as she peer down at herself to find the French-maid uniform that fits her rather well… much to her horror. 'I wonder how Negi-nii-sama will think when he sees me in… this… Sarah-nee-sama… So cruel…'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm… and then a right turn… and here we are!" Hoshiiko exclaims happily as she claps her hand together. "There is the hotel that Konoka-ojou-sama and Negi-chan is staying at!"

Picking up her suitcase, which is a small, brown pulling type with a long handle, the girl starts walking towards the hotel in anticipation. "Now let's see… I remember I didn't exactly introduce myself properly to Negi-chan last time huh?"

The girl has a beaming smile on her face as she think of all the stuff she can do with Negi (APH: And none of them perverted thank you very much) when she gets to know him better. "KYAAA! I CAN'T WAIT!"

"…Can you quiet down?" A monotone says from her left, startling the girl and causing her to jump two feet into the air. "Impressive… but only for a human."

"Eh?" Hoshiiko mumbles before turning to the left to stare… at a girl with a strange mix of purple and brown hair… cat ears… green eyes… and a… tail… "Ah…!" Without warning, Hoshiiko launches herself at the unexpected cat girl with a battle cry.

"EH??!!" The cat girl just exclaims before leaping off of the fence she was balancing on a moment ago. Her green eyes widen to comical proportion as the fence shattered into pieces. "W-W-W-WAIT A MINUTE!"

"There is no explanation, foul demon. I will not allow you to harm the students in this hotel." Hoshiiko says before pulling out a pair of wore but sturdy leather black gloves and put them on. "Now, prepare to be pummeled."

(APH: For those that think Hoshiiko is a polite child, you aren't wrong. It's a simply little thing call giddiness that's causing the girl to act… well, a little too hyperactive in my standard.)

XXXXXXXXXX

Neko finds herself between a hard place and a huge rock. On one hand, she is unwilling to ask for her supposed guardian for help because of her pride. On the other, she is faced with a girl in a white cheongsam that goes down all the way to her ankle with slits as high as to her hip on the left side. The outfit is complete with combat boots, pair of black, old, but lethal gloves, and blue strings as decoration on the cheongsam. Next, Neko notice that her hair covers her right eye and part of her right cheek, and the rest only reaches slightly past her shoulder. The left side is pinned up via two hair clips.

All in all, Neko finds the new comer rather innocent in looks… But looking back at the demolished fence, her attacker is anything BUT innocent as she ducks under yet another bone-shattering punch.

"H-H-H-H-HOLD ON! JUST LISTEN TO ME!!" Neko tries to reason as she starts to feel her side hurting again. 'Shimatta! If this keeps going, it'll hurt like hell!' Neko thought as she shoves a kick away. 'Can't attack unless I want to aggravate my wound even further. DAMN YOU NICOLAS!!'

XXXXXXXXXX

Hoshiiko is irritated how the girl can keep avoiding her attack. Make no mistake that Hoshiiko knows her speed is not that great, but even so, it is enough to match most lower class demons.

The 'one-eyed' girl grit her teeth as she sent a quick left jab that only manage to graze the demon's arm, who back flip away and stumbles while continues to try and reason with her. "GAAAH! PLEASE HOLD ON A SECOND!"

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" Hoshiiko shouts as she plants her left foot into a tree with a flying kick, having her supposed prey ducking once again. Using her momentum, Hoshiiko twists herself in midair and sent a right heel towards the crouching demon. "HI-YA!"

**FOOSH!** And miss only by a hair's width, but not without taking out a few individual hairs. Landing on her right foot, Hoshiiko quickly crouch herself and sent a low swipe hoping to either a) tumble the demon or b) makes her jump.

The demon choose the latter, 'Good.' Planting her foot into the ground where the demon was a while ago, Hoshiiko lifts up her other leg to send the girl flying. But what she imagined did not occurs as the demon crabs onto her leg and swing herself a few meters away. "CAN'T WE BE CIVILIZE HERE?!?!" The demon cries as she lands on her hands and feet.

Hoshiiko did not miss the slight flinch or the hand movement that was meant to grab onto the demon's side. Knowing the demon to be injured before, the girl decides to press her advantage, and lunge for her prey.

XXXXXXXXXX

"HOLD STILL DEMON! SO I CAN EXECUTE YOU!" The attacker screams as she launch into a quick combo that Neko mostly avoid save for the few that graze her. Said places the yukata she was wearing have holes appearing.

"WOULD YOU JUST HOLD ON A MINUTE!?!" Neko shouts as her eyes widen as the attacker's fist shattered a rock. "WAAHHHH!!"

"Grrr… You're a rather persistence one. No problem, take this, SHINKUUGEN!" The attacker shouts out before sending a palm strike at Neko. The cat girl skillfully avoided the attack by ducking via instinct. **KRUNCH!** And look back, to see the print of a palm at least three times bigger imbedded into a tree. "EEEEEHHH?!?!"

"The shinkuugen, or empty fist, is simply a palm strike full of charged ki. If hit at point blank, I believe you can see the result." Neko's attacker says before putting herself into a stance with her left foot out, right leg bent and knee almost touching the ground. Her left hand is open with palm facing down and her right is up with its palm facing out. The left and right arm form a perfect straight line as the attacker's leg muscle tense. "Now, prepare yourself!"

'Oh great…' Neko thought as dread builds up in her. 'I don't think I can avoid that… This will hurt like a bitch…'

"Now, EAT THIS! HAKKE RYU: HEKI! (Eight diagram style: pierce)" With that, the attacker is shooting towards Neko like a rocket with her right hand seemly ready to pierce her heart.

'Oh great… I'll be killed!' Neko thought as time slows down for her. She sees in detail how her attacker's right arm moves into a piercing position before launching. However, something yellow at where the attacker's right eyes should be caught Neko's attention. 'Eh? Nani…?'

What occurs next happens in a blur, as instead of pain in her chest, Neko felt pain in her side as she was tackled out of the way by a small blur. Said blur then duck under her attacker's thrust simply by accidentally slipping on a patch of wet grass. Her attacker, seeing the attack miss, cannot regain her balance, thus throwing herself onto the blur. The two roll forwards before coming to a stop by slamming into a tree. The tree rock with enough force that several birds were knocked off their perches and land on the ground with a loud **THUD!** Thankfully, none of them seem hurt… How that occurs, no one knows.

Then Neko notice her rescuer. Namely, one Negi Springfield, trying to regain his bearing… while his head rest on the attacker's chest with his legs spreading her attacker's wide. To say Neko finds herself blushing would be an understatement…

XXXXXXXXXX

'Owie… what hit me?' Hoshiiko thought as she rubes her head to try and not faint. That's when she notice that there is something laying on top of her chest and her legs… are spread… rather…

"EEK!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Negi Springfield felt as if he just went through a 'session' with Sarah. His head is pounding, his body is aching, not to mention, whatever he lands on is rather solid… Wait… if whatever he is on top of is solid and is suppose to be hard… why are there two mound of soft thing under his head… and why oh why he felt as if he just screw himself over…?

"EEK!!"

Oh, there is his answer… **KA-POW!!!** "WAAAAAAH!!!"

"…" Neko just stares as Negi was send tumbling face first into a tree, smash through it, and continue to roll until his face was planted onto a rather large rock. '…Glad I avoid her attacks…'

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU DESPICABLE PERVERT! I SHALL HAVE YOU… NEGI-CHAN?!?!" Hoshiiko gasps as she realizes who her victim is before quickly running towards the dizzy child. "WAAAH! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T REALIZE IT WAS YOU! …But that is still rather unacceptable you know?"

"Ah…" Negi just moans before opening an eye to peer at the teenage girl above her. "…Do I know you?"

"Ah, that's right, where is my manner." Hoshiiko says before she takes a few steps back and bow at the waist. "Wadashiwa Hazumi Hoshiiko, yoroshikou!"

"Ah! You're the girl that was here when Locke was confined in the infirmary." Negi says as realization sets in. "Err… what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking…"

"Oh yeah, that's right. I have a little problem to solve." Hoshiiko says with a smile before turning towards Neko, who continues to look with biddy eyes. "Now then demon, prepare to be-!"

"Eh? Neko-san is not dangerous." Negi says, causing Hoshiiko to blinks as she was interrupted half way through her declaration. "She is under my protection… Um, it's hard to explain…"

"…Wha…?" The teenage girl just blurred out before looking from Negi to Neko then back and forth. Red question marks start to appear on top of her head, and soon, the background is full of them, in various sizes and positions. "Nani? Eh? What?"

"Ah… now that you will finally listen, I suppose I should introduce myself." Neko says as she brushes the dirt off her sleeves. With her face back into the stoic expression before the whole battle starts, the cat girl gives a curtsy with a smirk. "The name is Neko… Kagemaru Neko, pleasure to make your acquaintances."

It was not the fact that the sarcasm is so thick in the end that shocks Hoshiiko. It's the demon, or more like haiyou's last name that shocks her to no end. "K-K-K-K-K-K-KAGEMARU?!?!?!"

"…Hai… I don't see what is so surprising." Neko says, but with a knowing smirk that grows bigger as Hoshiiko's eyes widen further.

"B-B-B-B-B-But…!"

"Why Hazumi-san, it's not that big of a surprise." Neko says as her amusement clearly shows in her green eyes. "After all, you almost killed the second daughter of the clan head, so you shouldn't be that surprise."

That did it.

"NNAAAAAAAAAANNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!??!?!?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki is considering giving up. After all, Kyoto is a large place, and flying at such a high altitude is starting to kill her both mentally and physically. Not to mention the letter that looks oversized in a pouch equally as oversized dangling from her is starting to get heavy.

"Mou! Why can't I find it?!?!"

"NNAAAAAAAAAANNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!??!?!?" A loud scream emits from near a building, almost causing the small elf to lose the letter. After juggling it a few second and sighing for ensuring its safety, Yuki decides to investigate.

'Besides, I'm sure hiding in those trees is better than hiding in some random bushes near the road. And I need to rest a bid.' With that in mind, the tiny elf makes her way towards where the scream was emitted. Making sure that it's the place, Yuki descends into the tree to a level where she see something black, something brown, and something that's a mix of purple and brown. On closer investigation, Yuki finds the person she is seeking all alone. "AH! NEGI-NII-SAMA!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"AH! NEGI-NII-SAMA!" A voice shouts from above, in the trees. Looking up, Negi blinks as something small darts towards his face.

"Wha-ITAI!" Negi grunts as something hits his head rather hard. Reaching up and grabbing the offending object, he finds himself holding no other than, "Yuki-chan?"

"NEGI-NII-SAMA! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Yuki shouts happily as her eyes become extremely big and teary. "I thought I'll never get to see you again…"

Negi sweat drops as his eyes turns to two dots and says, "…Yuki-chan, I'm not going to die or something… You makes it sounds like I will or something."

"Err… oh yeah huh. At least I don't jinx you like Sarah-nee-sama does." Yuki reminds and felt a shiver through the hand holding her in place. "Negi-nii-sama?"

"Ara? Is it really that terrifying?" Hoshiiko, who makes herself known, asks as she sees Negi went from healthy to extremely pale in a matter of nano second.

"You… don't…. want to know…" Negi says as he cries waterfalls from his eyes. "Sarah-san can be rather cruel with her humor sometimes… and I learn the hard why that whatever she says won't happen tends to happen…"

"Ah… mad-skill jinxing…" Neko, who makes herself appears for the first time for Yuki, says as she stroke her chin with a sly look on her face. "So if she says you won't get eaten by a bear, you'll find a bear chasing you one way or another at the same day, yes?"

"…Don't remind me…" Negi mumbles as he crawls into a corner and brood, remembering a certain episode in the mountain.

"In another words, Sarah-san has a rather strange sense of humor that tend to send someone into misfortune unconsciously." Hoshiiko concludes as she cross her arms under her breast. "Indeed, something you do not want to mess with."

"The question is how does she do it." Yuki says as she pulls herself onto Negi's head. "There is no explanation for such a phenomenon that even Konoemon-sama finds hard to explain."

"Hmm… this is indeed interesting…" Hoshiiko and Neko say at the same time, both having a rather gleeful expression on their faces. "I can't wait to see it in person…"

'…These people are scary…' Negi thought before snapping out of his stupor. "Chodo, Yuki-chan, just what are you doing here?"

"Oh! That's right! We come up with an idea on how to eliminate Nicolas as a threat." Yuki says happily, which disappears as a face of horror appears on Negi's face. "Mm… is there something wrong?"

"OF COURSE THERE IS!" Negi exclaims as he starts to rave around. "I MEAN, YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT MY UNCLE… how many times removed? Anyway, YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT KILLING HIM!!!"

"Eh? We never say a thing about killing." Yuki says as a proud smile appears on her face. That's when Neko notice the letter dangling in an oversized pouch from the elf. "You see, since he is a mercenary, we can offer him something better."

"Eh?" Negi couldn't believe what he is hearing. Would the principal go so low as to do that?

Seeing the look on Negi's face, Yuki quickly launch into an explanation least he starts hating her and the principal. "I-I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!! S-since Nicolas is known to be rather renowned for his knowledge on chemicals, Konoemon-sama think that we can offer him a job to teach in the school."

"And how does that help? It doesn't sound good when the income is decreased by so much. Not to mention, what he earn in a year can probably be done by simply beheading someone else in a day." Hoshiiko says as she taps her chin in thought. "Come to think of it, if he's anything like Locke-san, he'll go after bounty rather than stay in one place."

"And just how is he similar to Locke-san?" Negi asks, having only known the slayer for a short few days.

"If I'm correct, the two of them are obsess with money." Hoshiiko says with a huge smile on her face while Negi sweat drops. "While Locke-san has a addiction to coffee, he also has this fetish for money. You see, he is a rather stingy person when it comes to money."

XXXXX **Somewhere inside a large room…** XXXXX

"AAACHHOOOO!!" Locke sneezed only to be bulldozed over by Hana. "DAMN IT YOU WENCH! THAT HURTS!!"

"I would suggest you pay more attention to the training." Hana says as she drops into an offensive stance. "Now, prepare yourself."

"HOW DO I DO THAT IF MY HANDS ARE TIED BEHIND ME AND MY FEET ARE TIED TOGETHER?!?!?!?!"

"Well, that's where imagination comes into play." Hana says before looking out of the corner of her eyes to Arda, who's calming sipping a cup of tea. "Isn't that right, Lady Arda?"

"Hmm? Oh, of course, now, continue training. Oh and Hana? Aim below the belt." Arda says before going back to her drink.

As for Locke, he can only stare in horror before jumping away just in time from a fist. 'Oh dare Kami, please don't make people think about me now!!!'

XXXXXXXXXX

"…Is that so…" Negi says with small dots for eyes. Hoshiiko just giggles as she remembers all the time she bugs Locke to buy her lunch.

"Well, anyway, it's pointless to say that if we don't try ne?" Yuki asks as she pulls the letter up. "Besides, I'm sure he'll at least listen if it's Negi-nii-sama!"

"EH? ME?!"

"Of course! You are his nephew… how many times removes? Still, I'm sure he'll listen to reason if it's his relative he is talking to."

"It'll be pointless…"

"Besides… eh?" Yuki suddenly stops after hearing Neko's comment. "Why not? I'm sure he'll listen."

"…He won't. He is a heartless bastard." Neko says in her monotone, but you can see the rage burning in her eyes. "He won't listen to his relatives. He won't accept your offer because killing is for much easier than teaching."

"How would you know?" Negi asks, deciding to defend Yuki as the girl looks as if she'll burst in tear. "We never tried! It isn't good to put conclusion on people we don't know."

"…It's pointless. I'm warning you now." Neko says before she turns around and walks away. "…Have to replace this yukata…"

"…What's her deal?" Hoshiiko asks before coming to a realization. "Come to think of it, why is she here?"

XXXXX **A few minutes later… inside the Hotel's lobby… **XXXXX

"…You got to be… kidding me…" Hoshiiko asks as her left eyebrow continues to twitch. Judging from the expression that Negi and Asuna wear, it's not some kind of joke it appears. "…You're serious… you, the guardian of the second daughter of the Kagemaru clan head…" If she's a little conscious of herself, she'll be horrified that her manners all fly out the window, land in a box, sealed in by nail, tossed into a safe, and then launch into the deepest depth of space. "This is simply… unbelievable!!"

"…Err… now that you put it that way… I just found out how much shit I dig myself in…" Negi says as a cloud of gloom loom over him. "What have I done…?"

"Negi-sensei, it's inappropriate to use such distasteful language." Setsuna says as she rest her hands on her lap. "Besides, now that I know who she is, I can understand a few things."

"And that being?" Asuna asks, still not having grasp the gravity of the entire situation as well as why Setsuna is sitting with them right now.

"While, for one, we already know that Neko is half demon." Setsuna starts by stating the most obvious for the benefit of Hoshiiko. "Next, we know that she's from a royal background, thus explaining her issue with pride." The kendo girl says to Asuna as Hoshiiko already learn that the hard way. "Then the bitterness she exhibits, it's due to –and I believe it's more truth than simply stories- that her sister is currently missing and she suspect human conspiracy."

"In short, she thinks that her sister's disappearance is because humans abduct her or something?" Asuna asks, and seeing Setsuna nod with a serious face, baka red sighs as she lean back into the sofa in the room. "Well, that really explains her bitterness."

"Oh, I… err, sort of forget about a tiny winy detail…" Setsuna says in a small voice that Negi and Setsuna finds strange coming from the usually rather tough girl. "Um, since she's… a Haiyou (half demon), she is… in constant danger of being assassinated by pure blood demons…"

"…I think I'm going to die…" Negi says once he took in everything. It's bad enough that Neko is the second daughter of the clan head, it's even worst knowing that she's in constant danger of being killed by full-blood demon. As if it's not enough, Hoshiiko decides to put in something that just simply doesn't help.

"If I'm correct, the clan head of the Kagemaru has many enemy both in and out of the clan. So with Kurosame, the rightful heir and Neko's sister, missing, Neko become the next in line." Hoshiiko starts, completely oblivious to the imaginary stones with the word 'burden' on that drop onto Negi's shoulder. "So in that sense, Neko may be assassinated by one of her own clan members… Eh, Negi-chan, you alright?"

"…What have I got myself into… What have I got myself into…" Negi mumbles as he crawls into a corner, which dimmed to almost look black, with ghost fires appearing on top of his head. "…What have I got myself into…"

The other occupant sweat drops as they witness the depression Negi seems to be in.

"Aniki isn't taking this very well is he?" Kamo asks from Asuna's shoulder.

"Of course not ero-Kamo. Negi-nii-sama just learned that he might have to fight off full-fledge demons from Neko." Yuki hissed from Asuna's other shoulder before realizing her mistake as Negi become even more like a ball. "Ah…"

"Mm, does this happen often?" Hoshiiko asks, not knowing the life of the young Springfield and curious to a degree. "I mean, I'd thought he will at least be panicking instead of going into a depression."

"Negi-sensei was forced to mature rather quickly. After all, who wouldn't when they are on guard constantly?" Setsuna explains before shifting her attention to a clock on the wall. "…It will appear that the trip to the Cinema Town will be starting in a few minutes. In that case, I will bid you good day for now." Setsuna says before standing up with a bow and start walking towards where the group is to meet.

"Oh, that's right! Aniki! We need to deliver the letter to the Kansai Magic Association!!" Kamo says as he pulls out a letter out of nowhere. "Aniki! This is the perfect opportunity! You can't waste it!"

"…" Negi continues to sulk in the corner as the light got dimmer and the ghost fires multiply.

"…This… doesn't look good…" Kamo says before tapping Asuna's shoulder. "Ne, ane-san, can you do something about this?"

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Asuna asks before gently putting Kamo and a confused Yuki down on the table. "Besides, I'd being wanting to do with for a while…" The baka red says as a sinister aura engulfs her. Kamo wonders if that is really the best choice will Yuki just sit a little closer to him in terror. Hoshiiko can only inch away as she starts to drip cold sweat.

Who would have thought this girl to be so terrifying? As if her beating up Sarah and Locke isn't enough, now this?

"Sa, shall we begin…?"

And the next five minutes are no different than the time when Negi accidentally bumps into a frustrated Sarah the day of departure.

Yup, it's painful…

XXXXXXXXXX

"Maybe you had overdone it a bit…?" Hoshiiko asks as she steadies a wobbly Negi by her side. "I mean, there is going to be a lot of explaining to do when it comes to Sarah-san…"

"W… Wakata… it's just that… um…" Asuna falters as she can think of no reason why she gives that beating. Maybe it's because she held a grudge for the kid for suddenly dropping into her life? Or is it because she wants to pay him back because the principal interrupted them yesterday? Or maybe it's simply a heat of the moment thing? Well, the result is that Negi is sort of in la-la land while they walk down a row of never ending corridor… Speaking of which, just how long had they being walking in this thing? "Ne, Hoshiiko-san, how long had we being walking?"

"Hmm… I'd say for quite a while… Ne, Yuki-chan, you know?" The older girl asks the tiny elf that's resting on her head peering left and right with a suspicious look on her face. "Yuki-chan?"

"Something… doesn't feel right…" The small elf says before she fly up and dart forwards. The group could only blinks as the elf disappears in the distance, wondering if she'll get lost in such a huge place. Just then, Asuna snaps out of her stupor at Yuki's speed and decides to intervene before things get out of hand.

"AH! MATTE! YUKI-CHAN!!" Asuna shouts before something hits her head rather hard. "ITAI! WHAT'S THE BIG… Eh? Yuki-chan…?"

"Nyan…" The small elf moans as she rubs her head. "Shouldn't done that… Anyway, I think we're stuck in some sort of dimension…"

"Hmm… just as I suspected…" Kamo says with a glint in his eyes. "I'd notice that we're passing some rather familiar stuff lately…"

"Like that vending machine?" Yuki asks while pointing a small finger to, indeed, a vending machine. Kamo face faulted and drops off Asuna's shoulder before he appears just an inch from Yuki's face. "EEP?!"

"DON'T RUIN MY DISCOVERY LIKE THAT!" Kamo shouts, and thus another argument between the familiar and the elf begin. Asuna sighs in exasperation, thinking that it's not the time to argue while Hoshiiko only giggles in fascination as Yuki pulls out a metallic cross out of nowhere. Negi… well, he is still counting the amount of stars circling his head, but he can tell that they're decreasing in number somehow.

All of them however didn't notice several shadows watching them from the trees near by; one bearing excited grin, one smiling with glee, and another simply regard them with a blank expression. Then, the one smiling in glee grin before saying, "Well, I guess it's time to start…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Nodoka simply doesn't understand her situation.

First off, there is the kissing game yesterday, which somehow she win… even if by accident. The game that Kazumi suddenly set up in the middle of the night is just too bizarre. It's like they're in another world all together. Especially that little kiss… It almost felt as if she's filled to the brink with power!

Then, there is that little prize, namely a card of her with several books floating behind her with a giant tome opened in front of her. If not for the strange symbols and the language written on the card as well as the fact that she has no recollection of taking a picture like that, Nodoka will simply disregard it as something made with Photoshop. (APH: Behold the awesomeness of that invention!!! MX: Which YOU have no idea how to use… APH: …True… so sad…)

Next is the fact that she over heard the entire conversation with Negi saying something about magic… the ermine Kamo talking about pactio… and Asuna suddenly holding a giant paper fan. Oh, and there is the matter with the word 'Adeat' and the fact that she seems to get this giant book that READS mind… Oh, the images Yue has…

'Wait, no! Bad thought Nodoka!' The shy girl scolds herself as her face flames up.

"Eh? Nodoka, is everything alright?" Yue asks with her usual stoic expression, but the worry is clear in her voice. "You look all red…"

"Fufufu… could it be that you're thinking of Negi sensei? Why Nodoka, I never know that you have it in you." Haruna, a girl who is known as the gossip queen, says as she has a large grin slapped onto her face. Of course, her comment only causes her shy friend to blush even redder and launch into a denial.

"W-W-W-WHA! I-I-I-I-I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT NEGI-SENSEI! I MEAN I'M NOT… I… KYAAAHHH!" Nodoka stutters as she waves her hands in front of her. However, seeing Haruna's grin grew larger, Nodoka feels as if her world is going to end.

"Oh really? Hmm, but that won't do Nodoka. Denying yourself is not a good thing."

"W-W-WHA!"

"Paru, have mercy on the girl." Yue says as she pinches Haruna's cheek and drags her down.

"ITAI! Yue-chan! No need to be harsh!"

Meanwhile, Konoka is dragging a rather reluctant Setsuna all over the Movie Town going 'kya' once in a while when seeing cute little merchandise. Setsuna, while happy, also wants to simply dig herself a grave and disappear from the world. Right this instance, she is contemplating if getting blast to pieces by Sarah will be faster or simply commit seppuku to preserve her sense of honor. There is also the fact that she is dressed in an elegant kimono while Setsuna herself is dressed in a samurai outfit…

It won't be so bad if bystanders don't comment on how cute they look together.

"SET-CHAN! LOOKIE! IT'S SO CUTE!!!" Konoka once again squeal as she picks up a small figure in the shape of a puppy. You can see the hearts flowing out of the girl as she nozzle the figure with her cheek. "KYA! KAWAII!!!"

"O-ojou-sama!" Setsuna whispers as she tries to restrain her lady from scaring any more people when in fact she just want to drag the girl away. Then there is that little part of her that wonders what Negi-sensei is doing. He, Asuna, Kamo, Yuki, and Hoshiiko just simply up and disappear when they reach Cinema Town. Hope they're not doing something dangerous.

Off on another place, Ayaka sighs for the nth time as she, in a courtesan's outfit, sits on a bench while looking rather depressed. Ku Fei, who is dressed in a ninja outfit while munching on some dango, look over to the class president and asks, "Ne inncho, why so down-aru?"

"While Ku Fei-san, I'm just sad that I'm not with Negi-sensei right now." Ayaka sighs again as she picture all the outfits she can get Negi into. This only causes her to sigh once again.

"Well, then why didn't you go with him-aru?" Ku Fei asks and knows that it's the wrong question when a large, red vein pops out on the president's head.

"Why? Why you ask… It's simple." The furious girl whispers before standing up and points to a bunch of girls that's trying to strip each other bears. These girls are the Cheerleader Trios, Makie, the Narutaki twins, and Yuna. As for Ako and Akira… the two girls have given up trying to stop them a long time ago and simply decide to watch. "IT'S BECAUSE I'M STUCK WITH LOOKING AFTER YOU BRATS AND MAKE SURE THAT NONE OF YOU GET YOURSELF INTO STUPID SITUATIONS!!!!!!"

"C-calm down inncho… you're causing a scene… aru…" Oops… wrong thing to say again…

"Grrrr… KU FEI-SAN!!!!" Ayaka screams as she makes a grab for the Chinese girl, who jumps away with jets of tear coming out of her eyes.

"IYA!!!"

Near by in a shop, Chao Linshen is currently advertising her Chao Bou Zi, which quickly become popular. Her partner and chef, Satsuki, continues to make more while serving them at the same time. It's amazing how the slightly round but cute girl is keeping up with the demand.

"SATSUKI-CHAN! MORE BOU ZI!!"

Hai, hai. Satsuki says in her unique style with a smile. If things are the way they are, then Chao Bou Zi will open another shop soon.

Kaede and Mana, two of the most deadly girls in Mahora for their beauty, figures, and skills, sit inside a booth not so far from the rampaging inncho sipping tea. The two beauties decide to enjoy some peace from the usual hectic life of their middle school life style. No words are exchanged as they both respect the other's desire for some quiet time.

Chizuru, the girl with the biggest bust, and Natsumi is nowhere in sight. Where the two girls have gone is a mystery to everyone, but no one worries, as they all know that the two can take care of themselves… Especially Chizuru, that onee-sama is practically fearless; people wonder if it's simply because she's not the brightness crayon in the box.

Chisame is nowhere in sight as while. Knowing her, she is probably somewhere quiet with Internet outlet. There are some Internet cafés around here, so the possibility is there.

Zazie… the quiet and mysterious girl is off somewhere, probably practicing her magic trick, which is mastered to a degree that even someone like Sarah finds them amazing, and that's saying something.

Misora… hmm, that prankster is still in the hotel, saying something about wanting to catch some sleep. Hopefully when the class gets back, no one will finds themselves glue to a chair or finding their undergarments hanging somewhere. Misora is almost as worst as the Narutaki twins… Almost.

Kazumi… hmm, now just where is that reporter some girls wonder. But then again, if she's out somewhere trying to get a scoop, then by all mean let her. People learn to never get between Kazumi and a scoop least they want to find herself the subject of her… sometimes rather dangerous interrogation.

So there are all the girls minus Chachamaru, Evangeline, and Sarah, enjoying their visit to one of Kyoto's most renowned site.

None of them suspect that one of the girls, the most air-headed one, is being targeted.

XXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of Kazumi…

"…Why can't you simply leave me alone…?" Neko asks as she tries her hardest not to purr under the treatment Kazumi laid on her. "…Why not go with the others to Cinema Town?"

"Hmm… I want a peaceful day today. Last night is enough excitement for a day." The paparazzi girl says as she continues to pat Neko's head. Said Cat Girl is trying very hard not to lean in more, showing she enjoys it, or move away, thus showing weakness. "Besides, it's not everyday you get to meet a cat girl."

"That's true… b-but must you do this to me?" Neko asks, and mentally cursing herself for that little stuttering. Seeing the grin on Kazumi's face and the fact that now she finds her head resting comfortably on afore-mentioned girl, Neko knows that she's caught, judged, and is about to sentence. "…Eep…"

"Glad you like it." Kazumi says with a big grin before she starts to scratch Neko's big, fluffy cat ears and grin in satisfaction at the half whimper half moan the girl release. "Now just relax and enjoy." 'A cat will be a cat, even if she's half demon. Too bad I can't keep her as a pet.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Setsuna, while trying to keep herself from keeling over because Konoka refuse to leave her alone, is also keeping her guard up. Then there is also part of her mind that keeps going over to a particular girl with green eyes. Said girl is currently staying at the hotel to recover from a nasty bruise the night Konoka was kidnapped.

The kendo girl wonders if she manages to locate a kindred spirit in some form. After all, half demons tend to get shunned by both humans and demons.

The kendo girl is also pondering on the probability of someone attacking on broad daylight. While it is nearly impossible, it is not out of the picture as for high-level mages and demons, erasing and planting memories are easy tasks. A simple spell or a wave of a hand and the person will forget what happened or simply believe a certain event never occurred.

Just then, Setsuna finds herself once again being dragged off by her ojou-sama. Tossing her thoughts out of the way for now, the girl decides to enjoy what little happiness she can gather from this innocent girl.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is getting nowhere…" Asuna snarls as she sits down in frustration. The small party of three (or five if you count Kamo and Yuki) decides to take a break after wondering around the entire time trying to locate strange things such as markings or paper seals. So far, they are not coming up with anything.

"Ah, it seems hopeless, but we got to keep trying." Negi, who finally regain his bearing a while ago, suggest as he looks to the left and to the right… "…Just where are we suppose to keep looking for?"

"We're searching for seals or simple markings that are out of place." Hoshiiko says before she also disposes herself onto the bench they passed by so many times. "Mou, I wish Arda-san is here… She'll probably just blast us out of her."

"And destroy the Kansai Association in the process." Asuna mumbles, trying to exaggerate Hoshiiko's hope, only to blink as said girl looks rather sheepish. "…Masaka… she can actually do that?"

"Well… from what I can gather from Lady Arda, she is on par with the Thousand Master." Hoshiiko says, and judging by the look Asuna is sending her, she figures that the redhead understand just how dangerous the people she knows are. "Mm, don't worry. Arda won't do things like blasting people to oblivion."

"…I doubt that…"

"Anyway, since we're stuck here for now, let's learn more about your pactio, ane-san!" Kamo says as he climbs from Negi's shoulder to Asuna's in a matter of seconds. "While we did cover the fact that it can be converted into weapons, the pactio also comes with other benefits!"

"Oh? Such as?" Asuna asks, thinking that if nothing can be done, why not learn something more about this contract she made with Negi.

"For one, pactio allows you to draw magic from your mage, thus boosting your power!" Kamo explains as he takes out a chocolate stick and smokes it like a cigarette.

"Hmm? I didn't know that." Negi says as he looks at Kamo curiously.

Yuki, who is resting on top of Negi's head, tip her head as she suddenly remembers a book she read on magical contract. "Mm, I remember reading something about magical contracts. It is said that the contract benefits the users in many ways. One of them is like ero-Kamo says; it boosts the user's power. Then there is also the fact that it reduces damage deal to the user… The amount is related to the amount of magic drawn from the 'master.'"

"Eh? Really? That sounds fun." Hoshiiko says as she claps her hands before standing up and dragging Asuna up with her. "C'MON ASUNA-CHAN! LET'S SEE WHAT THIS PACTIO CAN DO!"

"Eh? Why do we have to?" Asuna asks, bewildered as the older girl manhandle her.

"Ane-san, it is good to be prepared. Besides, you never know when it'll come in handy." Kamo explain as he looks at Asuna before having a smug expression on his face. "Or… you can simply use your body as a shield for aniki…"

"And get my cloth destroyed in the process? No thank you." Asuna snarls before giving into Hoshiiko's begging. "Alright, I'll try it."

"Okay. First, ane-san, please hit the rock over there as hard as you can." Kamo instruct as he points to a rock not far from the bench. The redhead stares at the rock before turning to Kamo asking if he is crazy. Seeing the serious look on the ermine's face, Asuna shrugs before deliver an axe kick to the stone… and hops on one foot while crying over her other one.

"ITAI-YO!!!"

"Ma, it's not that hard." Hoshiiko says before slamming her fist into the rock, and creates a dent with a radius of five inch and an inch deep. "See, it's rather easy."

"…She's a monster… Aniki, you have a gift for attracting scary people…" Kamo says with a sweat drop while Negi stares with biddy eyes and nod dumbly. Snapping out of his stupor, Kamo turns to Asuna. "Ane-san, this is your regular power. You see, it hurts to hit the rock right?"

The addressed girl just glares at the ermine while hugging her abused leg and sniff. Seeing that he betters get it over with, Kamo launches into the next phase.

"Alrighty! Now aniki, take out ane-san's pactio card!"

"Okay…" Negi says before reaching into his jacket to retrieve said card. "…Mm… now what?"

"Now repeat after me." Kamo instruct before leaping onto Negi's shoulder again. "I, Negi Springfield, hereby activates the contract with Kagurazaka Asuna for 120 seconds."

Negi blinks before shrugging and did as instructed. Once he finishes, Asuna suddenly moans in pleasure as she feels a wave of power rushes through her. "Ah! T-this… feels really good…"

"Hohoho, of course it does!" Kamo says before he was hit in the head by a metal cross. "OW! WHAT'S THAT FOR!?!?!"

"THAT'S FOR HAVING PERVERTED THOUGHT!" Yuki shouts. "Now then, Asuna-san, please hit the rock again." The elf instruct as seeing that Kamo is in no condition to teach, decides to take over.

"Um… y-you sure? 'Cause it hurts rather badly last time…" Asuna whines as she looks at the rock with hesitation.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine!" Yuki reassure the girl with a beaming smile. As for Negi, he simply observe as he feels the pull on his magic reserve. It is small, and can be ignored, but he deduces that if left unchecked, it'll drain him rather badly.

"O-okay… HI-YA!!!" Asuna once again launches an attack at the rock, which instead of hurting herself like she expected, the rock gets smashed into pieces rather easily. What's more fascinating is that some of the pieces even went flying for a few feet. Asuna's bi-color eyes widen as her mouth hang open in awe while Hoshiiko blinks at the astonishment of the action. "…Wow…"

"S… SUGOI! ASUNA-CHAN! THAT'S TERRIFIC!" Hoshiiko shouts in delight as she inspects the damage done to the rock. "Wow. This pacts enough power to dent metal!"

"As you can see, your strength is increased as well as your speed and agility. Now, you'll be a rather formidable opponent to most men." Yuki says while Negi continues to stare dumbfounded at what this partner system can do. "Oh, and one more thing… does it hurt?"

Blinking at the question, Asuna suddenly notice that not only does it not hurt, the burning sensation from before the contract activate is gone and her heel is fine. Looking up at Negi with amazement, Asuna's respect for the child rise another level.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, but I'll be taking that letter from you." A cheerful voice says before something large drops onto the walkway, sending a large cloud of dust up into the air. Asuna and Hoshiiko quickly cover their eyes from the dust while Negi quickly uses a light wind spell to disperse the particles. Ones the air is clean again, Negi and Asuna's jaw drops as in front of them is a giant spider. It is just like any other spiders, except that it is roughly the size of a monster truck.

And man… those hair on its body certainly doesn't help with their image of a spider being harmless… In fact, it's rather nasty.

"…So you decide to finally show yourself." Hoshiiko says before dropping into a fighting stance. Her eyes immediately lock onto the three people standing on top of the spider. One of them is a boy about Negi's age, with wild black hair and dressed in a small version of a high school uniform. The dog-ears and tail on him identify him as a inu youkai. The one in the middle is a woman who's in a rather revealing kimono… but to say it's a kimono will be wrong. A pair of glasses is perched on top of her nose while her long black hair frames her face. The last is what appears to be a man with a slip of paper attached to his face. Judging from his long arm sleeves and baggy pants as well as martial art shoes, Hoshiiko immediately come up with the name of the creature. "…Jun Shi…"

(APH: Jun shi is an Asian version of zombie. Instead of sluggish movement, they are mostly known for jumping around and sucking souls instead of eating flesh. However, jun shi can also be dangerous opponents if they live long enough, has a strong will, or is being controlled by a master of paper seals/talisman. These corpses also do not feel pain and can fight until their bodies are destroyed or their heads blown to pieces. Other wise, they will not fall. Pai Long from Shaman King is an example.)

"Ohohoho, as expected of the heir to the Guardian, such a smart girl. It's too bad that we might have to kill you." The woman says before she does a mock bow. "The name is Chigusa… Amagasaki Chigusa, at your service."

"You! YOU'RE THE WOMAN FROM LAST NIGHT!" Asuna shouts as she immediately call forth her… um, paper fan and held it at an offensive position.

"Why can't we just settle this peacefully?" Negi asks as he held his staff in a defensive position. Hearing this, Chigusa laughs a laugh that sends shivers down Yuki and Kamo's spine. It makes the woman sound mad.

"Peacefully? Now why should I listen to a little Western Mage like you, hmm? Why, western mage was never about solving things peacefully in the first place, so DON'T you DARE start boy!" Chigusa spats before point a finger at the boy. "Eliminate him."

Nodding at the command, the jun shi launches into a flying kick at the child. Negi stumbles back at the suddenly assault and closes his eyes waiting for the pain. When none came and the only thing that greets him is a meaty thud, Negi opens his eyes to see Hoshiiko blocking the kick while sending a palm strike back. The jun shi jumps back from the strike and lands in front of the giant spider. "Ne, Negi-chan, you alright?"

"H-hai… Just what is that thing?" Negi asks as he watches the man… thing… whatever it is drops into a fight stance. Hoshiiko narrows her single eye before also dropping into a stance while answering Negi's question.

"That is an Asian zombie. Unlike those of western type, the eastern zombies are more agile, stronger, faster, and certainly smarter." Hoshiiko says as she feels sweat forming on her forehead. "In fact, from what I can judge from the attack before… This one may be out of my league…"

"This isn't good! We have to retreat!" Kamo says as he yanks at Negi's hair. His counter part, Yuki simply stare at the jun shi as if it is something vile.

"Ohohoho! Indeed. This one was a martial art master way before you were born girl!" Chigusa says with a sinister laugh as she looks to her other companion. "Kotarou, the boy is all yours."

"Hehe, finally! I'm dying of boredom!" The boy shouts in glee before he leaps for Negi just as the jun shi has, only this time, he is stopped by Asuna instead. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA! HAVING A WOMAN FIGHT IN YOUR PLACE?! COWER!"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU FLEA BAG! You will not touch Negi!" Asuna shouts before swinging her fan to try and hit the dog boy. Keyword being tries as the demon proves to be too agile for the girl. "HOLD STILL!"

Meanwhile, Hoshiiko also begin her match with the corpse that proves to be everything the girl describes it to be. It is fast, it is strong, it is flexible, and it is brushing off her attacks as if they were nothing. Hoshiiko can only grit her teeth, making a note to kick her father's ass if she makes it out of here alive.

"Hmm, how interesting. I see that I should have brought more people with me." Chigusa says before she turns her eyes onto Negi, who is torn between helping Asuna, assisting Hoshiiko, and taking out the giant spider. "Now then boy, what will you do?"

"…N-Negi-nii-sama… I don't like this…" Yuki says as she whimpers under the intense gaze of Chigusa and hides herself into one of Negi's pocket. The boy only gulps as he finds himself with no choice but to take out the spider.

He prays that he can do it fast before any of his companions got hurt.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Umf!" Setsuna groans as she blocks another strike from a demon that suddenly pops out of nowhere and attacks her and Konoka. It appears that this organization is rather bold in their move. Good thing she brought her sword along or she might be ribbons of meat by now. "OJOU-SAMA! PLEASE GO TO SAFETY!"

"D-demo -AH!" Konoka gasps as she was shoved out of the way by Setsuna just in time to avoid the hilt of the demon's sword.

'Damn it! I can't do much with ojou-sama here! Where are those blasted girls when you need them!' Setsuna thoughts as she blocks another swing and counters, only to have the demon jumping out of her range.

For the girls Setsuna is talking about, they are Ku Fei, Kaede, and Mana. The three is currently busy trying to navigate their ways to Konoka through multiple demons that is currently attacking them. It is a good thing that they are in Movie Town as some of the things the demons are using are rather outrageous if they are not. But the crowds gathered are a priority as their safety is rather important.

"Hmph, these demons are rather bold to attack in broad day light." Mana observes as she slides here and there, ducking and jumping over attacks while flinging tooth picks, the only weapons she can use safely, back as counters. "Damn it, these tooth picks are no good."

"Fufufu, think of this as training de goruzu." Kaede says as she moves herself into the defense of an oni and backhands him away. "Besides, it is good exercise de goruzu."

"I can't believe it. You're treating this as a game." Mana sighs as she stabs a toothpick with extra strength into the hand of an oni. "If you forget, we have to find a way to keep Konoka safe."

"Daijobou aru! Konoka has Setsuna with her aru!" Ku Fei shouts as she ki-blast a demon into another. "What we need to do is get the crowds away from here aru yo!"

"Easier said than done!"

As for the other girls, including most of soon-to-be 3-A, the girls are looking frantically while trying to decide what to do. They can go and help the four that's fighting, or they can get Konoka out of there… or they can simply run away and apologize later. All of them have consequences that the girls find hard to come with and thus their dilemma.

"W-W-W-WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!?!" Makie shouts as she waves her hands around wildly. "W-W-W-W-W-WE NEED TO HELP KONOKA!!!"

"AND GETS HIT BY THOSE MONSTERS?! UH-UH! NOT ME!" Yuna shouts as she points at one of said monsters, which glare at her for the insult. "EEK! SCARY!!"

"I think this is a movie, but isn't this taking it a bit too far?!" Ayaka shouts as she tries her best to make sure the girls stay with her. "MOU! JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??! …Jodo… WHERE'S NODOKA?!?!?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"GAH!" Hoshiiko gasps as the jun shi she is fighting sinks a large fist into her stomach before delivering a kick to her chest that send her crashing into a wood pole. "D-damn…"

The girl finds the situation to be really bad. It is a good thing that Negi manage to defeat the giant spider and Chigusa went away, saying she has business to do, it is not good that said business happens to be Konoka and Negi finds himself under the mercy of Kotarou, who is pounding away at him while avoiding Asuna as if she doesn't exist. Even when the boy is using a contract on himself and Asuna at the same time, the dog boy proves to be too fast for Negi… at least for now.

Herself isn't doing any better as there are some bruises and cuts on her. There is also a gush on her forehead that's currently dripping blood and the liquid almost got into her eye a couple of times. 'What to do… I can't go for frontal assault because I'm sure he is expecting it… Trick doesn't work that well and I'm certainly not fast enough to go around it. I can't go to Negi or he'll get pummeled, but if I don't help, it'll be even worst… What to do what TO DO!??!?!'

XXXXXXXXXX

Asuna finds herself frustrated, pissed, and most of all, desperate. The damn fleabag refuses to stay in one place and Negi looks as if any more and he'll go to la-la land! The girl herself sports a few hits, but the contract reduce the damage enough. And it looks like the boy is unwilling to hit a girl, a big advantage for her… If only she can HIT HIM!

Her train of thought is broken off as Negi gasps once again and was sent tumbling into her chest. "N-NEGI!"

"Che, this is the level of a western mage?" The boy named Kotarou says with a smirk on his face. "I got to say, I'm not impressed."

"WHY YOU!"

"A-A-A-ANE-SAN! ANIKI ISN'T GOING TO HOLD!" Kamo shouts as he leaps onto Negi and tries to get him out of his daze.

"ASUNA-SAN! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!?!" Yuki sobs as she clings onto Negi's tie. The elf feels useless as her size permits her to do basically nothing but hide. This is one of those moments where Yuki wish she can somehow transform into a human-size elf.

'Kuso… I can't hit him and he's too fast for me to prevent him from getting to Negi… What should I do… what should I do… Wait, what would Sarah do… Sarah… THAT'S IT!' Asuna sudden has a light bulb shining brightly on top of her head. Smirking, the girl has to restrain herself from outright laughing sinisterly. 'Oh yes… pay back time…'

XXXXX **Few minutes earlier… **XXXXX

Nodoka is sitting on the edge of her butt reading her… err… book. The action is so intense right now that the girl gasps alone with every fist and kicks exchanged. She decides that while the book may be naughty in a way, it is actually a rather interesting tome of blank pages and magic crayon that simply appears already drawn. Then there is also the text.

"I wonder what Asuna is going to do…" Nodoka asks herself, and as if by command, the book flips a page by itself and the content of what Asuna is going to do appears. "Eh? But didn't she already tried that!? That won't work! She needs to do something else…" The librarian says as she nibbles on her lower lips, completely oblivious to the battle going on not too far from her.

In fact, the battle is commencing only a few meters away.

"C'mon Asuna-san! You can do it! **BANG** No, no! Not like that, go for the head! **Crunch!** GAAH! Duck! DUCK!!** WHOOSH!!!** NOW WHERE ARE ALL THESE NOISES COMING FROM?!?!" The usually quiet girl snapped, which causes everyone in the facility to freeze… or would have if anyone actually notices her. "Eh? Now why are Asuna-san and Negi-sensei here…? Chodo… masaka…"

Then Nodoka notices the smirk on Asuna's face as she reaches inside her jacket and produce a single piece of paper. Not just any piece of paper, one that's shaped likes a human with something written on it. "Eh? I wonder what is that…?" Then, as if commanded once more, the book flips and produce an explanation as well as what the piece of paper contains. "Eh? A shinigami…? Of Sarah-san…? Um?"

"TIME FOR REVENGE FLEABAG!!" Asuna shouts as she tosses the paper into the air…

XXXXXXXXXX

Negi's head is pounding him. He felt as if a truck hit him at 90 miles per hour, stops, reverse, and roll over him again before dropping its cargo all over him. Yeah, it's not pretty. Of course, the declaration Asuna gives about revenge doesn't help. That's until he notice a familiar sheet of paper that floats in the air… glow, then in a poof of smoke, transform into someone very familiar to him. "S… Sarah-san…?"

"EH? NEGI! YOU'RE AWAKE!!!" Asuna shouts with joy before bringing her fist onto the top of Negi's head in a sound smack. "DON'T EVER DO THAT EVER AGAIN YOU GOT THAT?!?!?!"

"I-Itai… hai…" Negi moans as he robs his head before noticing a sobbing mass on his tie. "Eh? Yuki-chan? What are you crying for?"

"…N… Negi… nii-sama…" The elf hiccups before launching herself into Negi's face, knocking the child down flat onto his back while sobbing even harder. "NEGI-NII-SAMA!!!"

**KA-BOOM!** "WAAH!" A painful yelp sounded a right after an explosion. Quickly sitting up and pulling Yuki off at the same time, Negi's eyes widen as he sees Sarah slamming Kotarou into the cement ground with a sickening crunch.

"That's…"

"That's not Sarah." Asuna answers before hosting Negi up by the shoulder. "It's only a shinigami. We got less than five minutes before it ran out so we better hurry and think of something to GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

"Edo… Asuna-san… why are you guys here?"

"Well, that's easy Honya-chan. You see, it's because… HONYA-CHAN!!!" Asuna exclaims before pointing a finger at the surprised librarian. "W-W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!"

"Eh? Edo… I… um… I was just taking a walk when I come in here… and um… that is…" Nodoka stutters as she covers her face with her hand, trying to hide the fact that she actually followed Negi over here before she lost him. It isn't very successful, especially when her eyes keep traveling to a confused child every few seconds.

"…Right." Asuna says before something black flew past her and landed right between Nodoka's legs. "Eh?"

"O-O-O-Owie… w-what was that?" Kotarou moans as he opens his eyes to see… "Eh? Pink? Oh, it's pink-panties nee-chan!"

"…IYADA!!" Nodoka screams before sending a kick into Kotarou's face so strong that it sends him flying into a girl with black hair that partially covers her right cheek. Just then, a red blur rushes pass Nodoka and lands a punishing fist into a man with a slip of paper on his face. Said man was sent flying as the blur was revealed to be Sarah. "…Asuna… san… is that even safe? I mean… if I'm not wrong, we're trap here and we only have less than two minutes to find an escape route…"

"Oh that's right… Wait, how did you know that?" Asuna asks as Negi continues to blink in his innocent way, suggesting that he is still clueless.

"Err… the book… and… um… ki… ki… su… umm…!"

"Right, explain later, need to get out of here!" Asuna exclaims before bringing a fist down onto Negi's head once again. "OI! NEGI-BOZOU! WE NEED TO FIND A WAY OUT!!!"

"WAH?!! OH! THAT'S RIGHT! KAMO! YUKI! YOU GUYS KNOW ANYTHING?!?!"

"W-well… there is the book…" Yuki says as she peeks over the book to see pictures constructing themselves. "…This seems to be able to extract informations…" The elf says as she watches the pictures turn into bunch of jumbled up words in a thought bobbles coming from a chibi-Yuki's head.

"Um, it seems to create whatever I want to know… Like what Asuna is thinking right now…" Nodoka says as she turns a page and sure enough, another picture build itself and soon Asuna is staring at the painted version of her thoughts.

"So the books read thoughts… THAT'S IT! WE CAN USE IT TO FIND OUT HOW TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!!!" Kamo shouts as he quickly leaps onto Nodoka's shoulder. "NOW ALL WE NEED TO THAT GUY'S FULL NAME!!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kotarou has no idea how things turn from fun, to boring, to getting the shit beat out of him by a shinigami. He admits that from what he can sense, he can stand up to this piece of paper easily with his power, it's just that the damn thing keeps pounding him over and over that the boy finds himself hard press to counter.

'Whoever made this is going to pay when I found the creator!' Kotarou thought as he ducks under a punch only to be hit in the ribs by a powerful leg swipe. 'Powerful punches, strong kicks, iron-hard skin… must be a dark creature…' Just then, something grabs onto his throat, thoroughly choking him and depriving him of any air. Opening one eye just barely, Kotarou stares into two empty eyes (characteristic of a shinigami without a controller) as well as the small smirk on the person's face.

From the looks of things, Kotarou established it's a girl or woman. At least six foot, well-built for speed but possess scary strength. Doesn't seems to have a lot of magic power… but flexible enough to not need it… Oh, and those crimson eyes are creeping him out.

Wait, crimson eyes… Looking closer, Kotarou confirms his theory.

'Yup… slip pupils… a vampire… I'm screwed…'

XXXXXXXXXX

Hoshiiko would have kiss the Sarah clone if she isn't busy trying to keep her left arm from falling off. It's dislocated at her shoulder, that's for sure, and her right ankle is swelling up due to an accident where she twisted it. She might have a few broken ribs, or at least bruises on her chest area 'cause she's having trouble breathing with the pain each one causes. Then lastly, the blood finally got into her eye, and it sting.

"Oh I love you Sarah…" Hoshiiko whispers as she observes the broken body of her opponent, which is twisted to a position that'll surely kill a man. His back is bent past 90 degree, his arms twisted at an unnatural angle. His legs are clearly broken and his neck is bent side way. It's clear that he won't be getting back up… Now she just needs to find a way out of this place.

"HOSHIIKO-SAN!" A voice shouts, making the girl turn to see Negi, looking worst for wear, running towards her. "Hoshiiko-san! Do you know the name of that inu youkai?"

"Regrettably, I do not, but I'm sure he is of the Inugami clan." Hoshiiko says as she limp over to the child. "Ne, you alright? Nothing broken?"

"Wha? Hoshiiko-san! You should be worried about yourself! We need to get that shoulder fixed and that ankle does not look okay to me! Do not strain yourself!" Negi exclaims as he went into the ever so rare 'mother-hen' mode and starts to berate Hoshiiko to the damage she receives. "Honestly! That cut on your forehead may be infected! We need to get you some medical attention immediately! And… And… And are you having trouble breathing?"

"That is-!" Hoshiiko winces as she tries and gives a reassuring smile. Of course, that wincing gave her away.

"I know it! You're having trouble breathing!!!" Negi shouts, only to get hit on the head by Asuna, who has by now reached the two with Nodoka in toll.

"You're supposed to get that dog's name! Not berate her for holding that zombie off!!"

"G-gomen!"

Then a thud alerts them of the other enemy, the inu youkai. Looking over, the group found the demon to be gasping for air with a piece of paper floating and landing in front of him. That's when Asuna remember the whole five minutes thing. "Oops…"

"My, my. I leave you alone for a few minutes and this is what I see?" A voice calls out, and the owner appears crouching near the inu youkai. Nicolas, in his white trench coat, tight shirt, baggy jeans, and what Negi now is able to identify as a kwon dao, smiles as he pokes the panting dog boy. "Ouch, must be rough."

"Y-you think, b-bastard."

"No need to use such harsh words." Nicolas says before he stands up and look at the battered Negi and Co. "Oh my, Chigusa must had put you through quite a bit. Although, I wonder…" Looking at the crumbled corpse laying a few feet away, Nicolas stroke his chin in what appears to be thinking. "It's not everyday that someone can destroy a jun shi of that caliber. While it's easy for me, I'm sure he is a match for you…" Seeing the little piece of paper in front of his 'partner' and reading the name on it, the merc gives off a predatory smile. "Ah, that's why…"

"W-What do you want?" Asuna asks, already tired and battered from the battle with the dog boy. She is in no hurry to battle Negi's supposed uncle.

"Now, now. No need to be rude." Nicolas says before he jab a finger at himself. "I just want to know Negi's strength as of today. Let's put it this way. I'm going to make you a deal." Nick, short for Nicolas, says as he slams the kwon dao onto the pavement with force. "If you, Negi, can last against me for 30 seconds in that condition, I'll let you all out of this dimension. If not, I'm leaving you all here and I'll be taking that little elf on your head… How about it?"

"This won't do…" Hoshiiko hisses as she tries to ignore the pain her arm is causing. "We don't have time for this."

"Oh, on the contrary, you don't have a choice…" Nicolas only smiles as he opens an eye to reveal dangerous brown orb underneath that glints with excitement. "Now… let's start."

XXXXXXXXXX

APH: Well, here is the next installment. For those that think Sarah is sort of a Mary Sue, do not worry, I'm doing everything for a reason and that idea WILL be fixed. It's a little something that I allow all that contains Springfield blood can do. And that's all I'm saying on that issue. As for Hoshiiko's level… Let's put her on par with Ku Fei. Let's just say in the magical world, and when comparing to people like the Thousand Master, Evangeline, and even maybe Konoemon, she is but a child with the ability to fend off lesser, and if lucky, middle class demons. Same goes for Neko.

Sarah: Bad news… MX is now MIA…

APH: (turn to Sarah) …Please say you're joking. I know it's a new year an stuff, but to go MIA on me?

Sarah: I hope I can say I'm joking. See? (Point to a coffin the Negima casts are happily preparing) We're already making a coffin for him.

APH: …Err… right… The point is, MX is missing, so I'm lacking an editor/beta. Nothing major, just that you guys now might have to put up with some stupid mistakes.


	22. The Choices We Make

APH: Sorry for the long wait. Blame me all you want, and I deserve them. Procrastination, writer's block, and school keep me up for a while, but past June 6 is mostly writer's block and procrastination. And let's not forget that I have to do and redo this chapter a few times as I'm not satisfied with a lot of things. I'm STILL not satisfied, but I guess I'll make it up later. Ah, I planned for so many good stuff to be have in the Festival Arc. MX has yet to respond as well, so I'm not sure what to do. I'll probably send in chapter 22 to him. If he's not responding in about two week's time… well, I might need a new beta. Anyway with that over with I'm going to give a sort of teaser as before chapter 22 as a way of apology. Don't expect it to be up too fast, but you CAN expect it within at least a week. As for now, I'm going to-

Sarah: (Hit APH with a frying pan) Ignore the author's rambling, and simply enjoy. By the way, the title may not make sense. It just seem appropriate.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

XXXXX **Midnight, the day of the attack… Mahora **XXXXX

"That's not it…" Sarah mumbles as she flips through another old, thick, dusty tome inside the deeper part of the library island. Seeing that it does not contain the information she needs, the vampire closes it and stuffs it back onto the shelf before her acute eyes locate another possibility. With a slender finger, the caretaker gently slide the tome out and starts to flips through the numerous pages, only to sigh as the tome once again ends up as a failure.

This is the scene that Evangeline AK McDocland has to watch as she sits on a large pile of books, kicking her legs a bit while lightly humming to herself. The small girl wonder if she can be of any help, yet at the same time having no idea what it is that her friend is looking for. So instead of trying to help, the Dark Evangel decides to simply sits on a large pile of books and watch.

"…Nope, not this either…"

The constant mumbling and the soft humming disrupts the quiet atmosphere of the colossus library, yet at the same time, adding a little more life to the tomb of histories long forgotten or lost. The flipping of pages long turned yellow echoes off the vast space as well as the sliding sound caused by friction of two tomes' covers rubbing against one another.

"…No…"

Off to the left, bookshelves adorn the wall as it stretches on seemly forever while on the right; rolls upon rolls of bookshelves formed a maze filled with deadly devices. One wrong step and it is "goodnight" forever. However, for the two vampires, this is not an issue… At least it isn't for Sarah as she flips through another tome of yellow pages and dusts.

"…No… where is it…?"

"Pardon my interruption…" Evangeline asks, breaking her soft humming in hope to satisfy her curiosity. With a tilt of her head, the blonde chibi continues to kick her feet while asking, "Just what is it that you are looking for? And just how do you propose in finding it in this… dimension?"

"Dimension? Surely the library isn't large enough to be considered a dimension by itself." Sarah says as she slides in another book and then reaches for a scroll sticking out. "As for what I'm looking for… I do vaguely remember a man who once studied the human's mind to such extant that he can identify individual memories…"

"The section you're searching right now is the works of that person right?" Evangeline asks as she gently lifts up a book, look at it with disinterest, and tosses it aside unlike her companion.

"Indeed it is." Sarah says as she takes out another tome to scan. "Since I can't remember about three hundred years of my memories, I'm hoping that his research can help me find what it is that is missing."

"Ever wonder that perhaps it is a seal that's inhibiting your memory?"

"…Possibly… But Eva-chan, first I must know where that seal is located. From experience alone, you can tell that while changing short term memories are easy, to change long term memories or even to change the conditioning of a mind is quite… tricky." Sarah whispers the last part as she rolls up the scroll and carefully slides it back into a draw.

The Undead Mage's eyes narrowed at the implication. "If used correctly, one can program another's mind for certain action, or if one wills it, destroy another's mind completely… Leaving nothing behind but a body as the mind is indirectly connected to the soul."

"Yes, very well. I see you haven't forgotten." Sarah says as she searches through another thick tome. "Also remember that the mind is what gives the soul an identity. Without the mind, the soul does not know its purpose, thus breaking the bind it has with the body it inhabits. In short, without the mind, the soul will leave, and what was left behind will waste away…I wonder where could it be?"

_Indeed, such skill and understanding of the mind can causes great damage in the wrong hand…_ Eva thought as she rubes her chin in thought.

_"Perhaps… it's that way?"_ A voice whispers inside Sarah's head, and the vampire's crimson eyes widen for a fraction of a second before narrowing. Glancing to her left, she sees an ethereal figure, or more precisely, her supposed sister pointing to a particular corner of the library. Said "sister" is wearing an inversed version of her cloth, meaning a completely white blouse and skirt comparing to Sarah's black ones. Another major difference the caretaker notice is the black, raven hair that descend all the way down past her knee and with her right side covered by said hair while a single sad, yellow eye with cat-like pupil shine brightly. If it's a few weeks back, Sarah would have blinks a lot of time and wonder if she's going crazy.

However, considering her little break down a while ago and that some memories still remain, she knows that what she sees is not an illusion, but something that is a link to her missing memory.

Maybe it's what she really looks like?

"…Eva, we're going that way." Sarah suddenly says as she turns to the exact direction from the one her "sister" points to. The caretaker vaguely made out a gasps of dread from her mind before she lead a small smirk grace her lips, knowing that she had foiled the conspirator's attempt at reverse psychology. It would appear that this "sister" of hers wish for something to remain a secret.

"Eh? That's sudden." Evangeline says as she jumps down and dusts off imaginary dust from her drape that she has covering her shoulder and going all the way down to her ankle. "What makes you believe it's that way?"

"…Call it… a divine instinct if you will." Sarah says while a gleeful smile as she marches towards the particular direction. So with her eyes narrowed and her feet marching with a purpose, Sarah sets out for her destination while whispering, "What are you hiding…"

XXXXX **Present **XXXXX

The world is never out of balance, for it in itself is a huge equilibrium that tips back and forth continuously. It doesn't have to be instantaneous, for as they said, Rome was not build in a single day.

So it is a given that to right a wrong or to wrong a right does not mean to do it as soon as possible. It may take days, weeks, months, years, or maybe even decades. In the end, everything will balance itself out.

The abuse of power in England by the monarchy was replaced with a good Constitutional monarchy.

The Revolution in Russia brings prosperity to the Mother Land for a few years; only to be upset by a dictator, whom while continues to produce out comes, do so at the costs of his own people.

Adolf Hitler's triumph in pushing Germany out of depression, only for it to crumble as he committed the genocides of millions of Jews.

The Brain Drain from Germany after the Father Land surrendered, only to have it lead to the development of nuclear energy.

Everything will eventually find something to contradict itself. A man can has his worst day in his life, and by surviving it, maybe receive a lifetime of good fortune. A woman may marry a good husband, only to lose everything in a matter of a second. Everything will eventually cancel out. It does not have to be in the same generation, as the debt passes on from parents to children, and then to their grandchildren, and so on and on. The cycle continues forever and ever, not even Death itself can stop it.

This, as Nicholas Springfield understands, is the logic behind a single word: karma. What goes up must, as according to such logic, eventually comes down. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow. But eventually it WILL fall.

Nothing can escape such logic, nothing can contradict such law, and nothing except God Almighty himself can break this vicious cycle. To break it is to defy life itself.

That is why, as his brown eyes stare with sadness at the girl in the picture in front of him, Nicholas knows that he'd broken the law.

Somehow, one way or another, he had broken the law.

For she, as according to the law, should not exists beyond the short 26 years of life before she was killed in a freak accident. Murdered more like, by simply being a by stander caught in the crossfire of a vicious fight between good and evil, light and darkness… men versus monsters. And in his madness to try and right that wrong, he had tainted himself in the wrong to try and do the right, by resurrecting the dead that should, by law, not be alive. Of course, it is not a complete success, as the body is dead, and he only success in reviving her soul. And in trying to right THAT wrong, he had transferred her soul into an object. But in doing so, he had created another wrong.

It is a simple logic really, the dead should stay dead, and the living has no business in the business of the dead.

"But really… the living was meant to mind the business of the dead…" Nick says to himself with a sad smile before tugging the picture back into his coat's pocket, or what remains of it. "Truly Nagi, your gene is troublesome. At such a tender age, he held such potential…"

"You done mumbling to yourself?" Kotarou, who had being licking his wound and sulking, barks as he stomps him way to the older man. "You do know that someone is not going to be happy that you lost on purpose?"

"Well… what do you expect me to do?" Nicholas says as he stands up and shoulders his kwon dao. The massive blade seemly jingles as its pole lightly tap against the man's shoulder. "You can't seriously expect me to cut down my nephew can you?"

"No… but a missing limb won't hurt?"

"…Don't make me…"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, someone needs to chill." Kotarou sweat drops at the dangerous smile and light that emits from Nicholas. That man seriously scares him to the point that he prefer death by hugs than being in his presence… not that the Inu youkai would ever admit it. No sir-y!

XXXXX **A few minutes before… **XXXXX

Negi is nervous…

Ah screw it, he's down right scared witless. It's almost as scary as when he faces Evangeline on the bridge, if not at the same level. Simply put, the man is dangerous. He contains enough skill too mole all of him and his little odd bunch down in minutes. Adding on the injuries they'd received and that he is still fresh… While, the boy tries not to think of it.

"What are ya waiting for? The time's a-ticking and your chances are thinning!" Nicholas sang in such a way that it causes even more fear and nervousness.

What would happen if he lose? Would they be forever trap in this dimension to rot alone with the bend-beyond-justice Jun Shi a few yards away? Would they be cut down like grass? Would they be hog-tied and presented to the enemy? Would they treat Yuki with kindness or simply use her as a tool? From Nicholas's glint in his eyes when he sees Yuki Negi knows that the elf is something special. But why? What if they want to use her for experiments? What if…

"Tick-tock-tick-tock. Time is running- Woah! Little missy, hold yer horses!" Nick shouts playfully as he dodges a kick from Hoshiiko, who winces as the pain that shoot through her side as the action. "If I'm desperate, I'll give ya a call?"

"…S-such SHAME!" Hoshiiko shouts with indignation as she renews her attack, but Nicholas weaves through them like a fish in water. It's really easy, since 1) she's injured and 2) she's mad.

"Okay, bad jock. Now SIT!" Before the attacker has anytime to register the words, Nicholas plants the butt end of kwon dao into the girl's stomach, knocking the breath out of her and surely adding a new bruise to it. Hoshiiko gasps at the force behind it as she flew into Asuna, who tries to save the girl from crashing into a wooden pole that makes out the long open-sky hallway. "Hmm… that will do too." The older Springfield says with a grin as he observe the young Guardian hack her lungs out trying to get some air back in.

"…" Negi starts a new wave of sweat as he witness the simple display of strength. He wonder if Hoshiiko couldn't even hold her own against his supposed uncle, then how can he, a fresh out of academy student do the same?

"Now, now. Don't tell me you're scared because of that little display?" Nick says before putting on a disappointed face. "I'm hurt to think that the son of MY brother would be such a coward."

"…"

"…hmmm… maybe…" Suddenly, the eyes that remind Negi of a fox's open up to reveal sadistic pleasure in them. "…I should have some fun with those girls? What do you say?"

Negi's answer is to suddenly summon a fire that burns in his eyes as, with a battle cry, his staff clash with Nicholas's kwon dao. Ducking low, the boy swipe the staff to try and take out the man's legs. Nick jumps, but grin as he blocks a well-placed swipe to the side. Negi continues to spin, using his momentum from the first swipe; he steps behind his uncle to deliver a sharp elbow thrust.

The man's only response is to grin in anticipation as he flips forward, bringing up his legs to ward off pursue before landing on his left hand, and spine, bring his weapon into a large arc that cleave a poor stone in half on the sideline. Negi roll under the strike only to scramble out of the way as Nick flips off his hand and landed feet first at where Negi's head was a few seconds ago. Swinging his pole arm to his back, he blocks a thrust that would have hit his spine had he not moved the blade into its place. As a counter, the mercenary lean to the side, causing the staff to slips off course and with it, Negi lost his balance. As the boy stumbles Nicholas bring his leg up for a roundhouse kick that connected with such force Negi's head snapped to one side. The girls' yelps of alarm can be heard, as well as sighs of relief as Negi roll with the impact and recovers himself a few feet away. Negi winces as he almost felt the kick dislocate his jaw. Good thing the academy at least teaches them how to do basic martial art to lessen the damage taken.

"Good, good. Now, last ten seconds." Nick says before he sudden blurs and appears behind Negi, with his weapon raised as if to chop the boy in half. Sensing the danger almost too late, the child teacher brings his staff up to stop the blade's path and try to kick Nick in the stomach. He failed partially due to Nick's height and strength advantage as well as the fact that using the fact Negi only has one leg up, Nicholas forcefully pushes the boy down with a roar.

"GAH!"

"NEGI!!"

"Ouch, that's got to hurt…!"

With some effort, Negi tipped his staff so that Nicholas's force is redirected in such way that his pole arm slides to the side, giving Negi enough time to role under Nicholas's spread legs and scrambles away to safety.

5 seconds…

Nick swings his blade and points the tip at Negi before hitting the butt of the pole with his palm, sending the entire weapon flying like a spear. Negi, seeing this, dodges to the side and swing his staff, cutting off Nick's advance to get into hand-to-hand and with another spine, try to take out Nicholas with a blow to the head.

3 seconds…

The kwon dao suddenly flew into Nicholas's outstretched hands again, and Negi was suddenly reminded of the dimension's purpose and his eyes widen. 'To send it flying for this distance without loosing speed…' In his daze, he almost missed the butt end of Nick's weapon heading for his face. Negi shifts his head just enough that he did not receive the full force, but the force behind it still manage to cut his face, leaving behind a shallow but painful cut.

2 seconds…

Adrenaline is pumping through his blood at full force. Negi simply refuses to let his uncle hurt the girls, even if it means the teacher will lose an arm or a leg. No one will hurt his students. That is what drives Negi on as he twirl away from Nicholas's palm thrust and try for a back hand hit to Nick's head while he had bend his body to accommodate for Negi's height.

1 second…

'More… I can't fail…'

Nicholas blocks the backhand and counter with one his own and grin in sadistic pleasure as it connects soundly with the boy's cheek, sending him flying back to the girls.

…Times up.

"NEGI/NEGI-SENSEI!!" The girls yelp as they rushes to stop the boy's one-way ticket to the hard, rock-paved road. They succeeded, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be new bruises with the force that he crashed into them.

"You bastard!!" Asuna screams in rage as she summons her paper fan and charges at Nicholas with a fury only manageable by that of the female sex. Of course, Nicholas Springfield did not survive by being cowed by such fury. So with a simple tap to the forehead, Nicholas easily stopped Asuna's advance before swiping low, taking out her legs at one go.

And around, kicking out her paper fan at the second revolution.

And around, his palms found their mark on her waist.

And around, bringing the dazed girl into his arm safe and sound, without so much as harming a hair on her body.

"Wh-wha?!"

"Ma, ma, the test is over. And I have to say, my nephew passed with flying color." Nicholas says as he suddenly dumps Asuna onto her behind so suddenly the girl clumps onto his neck to stop the fall with a cute and flustered yelp. "Oro? Good reflex… Now please let me go? It's kind of awkward to be hugging someone who just tried to kill you guys no?"

The awkward silence that follows simply put Nicholas out of his nature as he scratches his head. The action is so much similar to Negi's that Asuna was left with no doubt in her mind that they're related.

"Alright, alright. I got it. I'm cute and cuddly like a teddy bear. Now if you'll excuse me." Without warning again, Nick suddenly grab Asuna and tosses her into the air (not without her yelping again of course), twirl his kwon dao, and grins. "I have a bargain to complete." With that said, Nick make three quick and precise cutting motion, and suddenly, a wooden pull not too far away collapse as three clean cuts appear on it. This display of skill cemented the fact that he has only being toying with Negi a while ago into Hoshiiko's mind while Nodoka, who's attention is too focused on a barely conscious Negi, can only gap at the phenomenon. "Well, that's taken care of… why did I feel like I'd forgotten-

"KYAAHH!! **THUD!**"

"-…something… or rather… someone… Oops."

"I-I-I-itai…" Asuna moans as she rubes her sore behind. It's one thing to be dropped by a six feet tall, hunk of a man. It's another to be dropped onto her behind from almost ten feet into the air. "Owowowowowowowow… I don't think I'd break anything…"

"Good, that's good to hear." Nicholas says as he claps his hands and laugh heartily. Everyone sweat drops at the antic (save for the semi-conscious Negi) and watches the man continues his laugh. Just then, the older Springfield blurred out of site, and the only warning Kotarou has before he was manhandled is that the kwon dao appears a mere inch in front of his noise.

"_Now, now children. I believe it's best if you leave as soon as you can. I think Kotarou and I had done a bit too much damage._" Nicholas's voice vibrates off the very air itself as the girls search left and right for his current position. "_And don't bother looking. I did not survive this long by being good to be found. So ta-ta for now and say hello to Neko-chan for me will ya?_" Just like that, the voice disappeared.

"…So… what now?" Kamo, who had somehow hid himself, asks as he climbs onto his aniki's chest with a frown.

All the girls just look at each other, one too small and scared to really help, one lost as to what to do, one completely rooted to the place by her discovery, and one knowing what she can do with her injuries.

XXXXX **Meanwhile…**XXXXX

"I swear sometimes people just don't learn…" Mana says to herself with a happy smile as she continues to punch holes in demons with her guns. It's so much simpler to do things this way. "Why didn't we start doing it like this a few minutes ago?"

Kaede and Ku Fei, who are both fighting a little way from Mana, froze in their action from slashing a demon in half and punching another in the stomach and stare at each other. Both shrug at the same time and answer in unison. "Hey, we're the Baka Rangers. We don't think."

"…While, that certainly explains a lot…" Mana mumbles sarcastically before deciding that, since she's here with hordes of demon…

Well, someone has to take her frustration, and wooden poles and training dummies simply don't cut it at the moment…

Just then, Kaede thought of something. "I thought Miko aren't allow to swear and cuss?"

"…Well, Mikos are fine actually. We're just not allowed to participate in the… joy of the flesh like drinking, smoking, and… Well, you get the idea?" Mana asks with a hopeful expression on her face. It's one thing to take about certain stuff in front of just girls, and it's another to talk about it in front of many demons.

"…Oh. Well, that's too bad aru…" Ku Fei says with a tilt of her head, a shrug, and then she punches a demon in the face.

And the fighting resume.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Certainly they wouldn't do anything too drastic?" Kazumi whispers as she and Neko hide under a rather large desk. Their current problem is two large ogres with large, blunt weapons and nasty, yellow, pointy teeth looking for them. While, more like looking for Neko if you want to be technical, but since Kazumi just happens to be there and girls' flesh, especially young ones, are consider a delicacies. And when you lived most of your life if not the entirety of it in Makai, you would want to consume any human flesh possible, and young girls' happen to just be the best there are… after the babies of course.

"I never say anything about them not doing anything too… drastic." Neko says with an annoyed frown as she tries to think up a plan. It's too bad that there is currently a certain girl almost strangling her while on the verge of hyperventilation. 'And let's hope I don't do anything too drastic…'

A moment of silence fell between the two. The only sound is the thumping of heavy footsteps on cement floor as the ogres continue to search for their target and meal.

"…So what do we do?"

"**I** am going to go in and try to distract them. **You** are going to use that distraction to escape." Neko says as her ears twitch a bit. "There will be no negotiation. You will do as you're told because I am not in the mood for any nonsense."

"But-!" Kazumi tries to argue, but the next instance, Neko has flip onto the desk with endless grace and deliver a strong flying kick that would snap a grown man's neck.

Too bad the ogres aren't human.

The kicked ogre, who is an angry red and sports a simple loincloth, growls before swing his club at the target. The ogre is using a morning star, and he easily tower over Neko at a height of over 7 feet and definitely over 300 pounds. The kick hurts, and he'll make her pain for that.

Using her cat-like flexibility and reflexes, Neko weave in and out of the ogre's attack, gliding left and right while taking tiny shots at vital area, hoping to weaken the ogre or at least put him down for a while. The other ogre, a dirty brown with a large iron club and similarly built like his partner, roars as he swings his weapon at Neko. The cat girl jumps in to the air and regrets it as the pain in her side suddenly flares to unbearable proportion. During that small second, Neko did the one thing that no warrior, no matter how young or old, should do.

Her mind blanked out.

With a speed that seemed impossible for a body that size, the red ogre introduced Neko's face to Mr. Right Fist and grins at the pained yelp from the girl. The punch to Neko felt as if someone took the force of a bullet train speeding at full speed and scrunch it all into the size of a basketball. And according to the laws of physic, it is bound to hurt.

That single punch easily sends Neko into the wall, and through it. The brown ogre instantly gave chase, his heavy footsteps bounce off the wall with every step. In the next room, the ogre finds Neko dazed and shaking her head to try and get rid of the dizziness. The side of her face seems to swell from the beating and the brown ogre grin in satisfaction as he raises up his club to deliver the killing blow. Neko choose that moment to regain her sense, and with a powerful pump of her legs, she escapes her death, but not without repercussion as her side once again hurt like a mother giving birth.

For the nth time in her life, Neko wonder why she bother when she can probably just easily jump out the window and land without so much as a hair out of place (if you don't count the bruise on her side and the new one that's sure to come on her face).

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

'Of course, that's what onee-sama would have done…' Neko thought in exasperation as she race through the wall she created with the help of Mr. Big Fat Red, just in time to see Kazumi ducking under a swing from the ogre.

Thinking fast, Neko bounce off the wall with a jump that sends her into an arc above the ogre's head. With a battle cry, she sends her left heel dropping in a fierce battle-axe kick. The ogre shouts in pain as Neko's heel landed with a resounding crack. Whether it's Neko's heel fracturing or the ogre's head splitting open, no one has time to guess as the next instance, the cat girl finds her throat in the large hand of the brown ogre. The ogre slams her into the ground once, twice, and then throw her into Kazumi, who's too shocked to escape, causing both to tumble for a before stopping by the wall.

With strength that she shouldn't have, Neko sprang up onto her feet and tries for an escape with Kazumi tossed over her shoulder. Her head hurts and her ears are ringing, but for the sake of a lot of people, she needs to get away. That of course didn't stop her from using the red ogre, who had somehow survived, as a springboard and zoomed out now gaping hole that used to hold the door. Just then, Neko noticed once thing…

The hotel is too quiet.

"Oh you got to be shitting me!!" The cat girl yells in frustration before using her right leg to stop the crushing force of the brown ogre's downward smash. To Neko, it felt as if her legs are going to snap from the strength behind the smash. No wanting to give up, Neko easily slips away with her superior speed and agility, narrowly dodging the red ogre's thrust. Kazumi meanwhile is just hoping to whoever is listening that Neko did not accidentally send her head into the wall or any inanimate objects.

"P-PUT ME DOWN!! I C-C-CAN RUN BY MYSELF!!" Kazumi shouts as Neko dips low to avoid becoming a pretty stain on the wall.

"Oh quit complaining!! (dodge) Just appreciate that I didn't (jump) feed you to them!! (slide)" Neko snaps at Kazumi as she unleash her wrath, combined with frustration and spiced up with fear.

"You wouldn't! EEK!" The paparazzi girl squeaks as Neko tosses her into the air to save them both from a pincer attack.

"Oh yes I would!"

"By the w-way!" Kazumi suddenly shouts as Neko tosses her over the shoulder of the red ogre while she herself slips under. "STOP THAT!!"

"Seriously, quit complaining!!"

"EITHER WAY! Where are all the p-people-EEK!! I SAID STOP THAT!!"

"They trapped us in another dimension of sort." Neko answers while once again busy herself with escaping. "Whatever happen here won't affect the 'real world'. Only an accomplished seal or talisman master can do such thing."

"SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? LET'S GET OUT OF THIS BUILDING ALRE-EEEKK!" Kazumi gives another squeak as Neko tosses her onto the sofa in the lobby.

"You want out? Then take that chair and smash the door open!!" The neko haiyou shouts as she wince at the club that lightly tapped her bruised side. Not wanting to die, Kazumi quickly did as she was told and grab a chair and hurl it with all her strength into the class door of the hotel. The door shatters with the sound of glass raining down onto the ground. With all her athletic abilities, or whatever she does have, Kazumi make a made dash at the door, hoping that by exiting the door she would thus exit the dimension.

3 meters…

"DAMN IT YOU BLOODY OGRES!! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!!"

2 meters…

The ogres roar and start to take wild swings at Neko.

1 meter…

'I'M GONNA MAKE IT I'M GONNA MAKE IT I'M GONNA MAKE IT I'M GONNA MAKE IT I'M GONNA-!' Kazumi repeats the phrase over and over as she race through the door… and run into something tall, red, and solid. '…I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEE-Eh… wait a minute…'

**Thud!**

Darkness…

XXXXX **Mahora **XXXXX

It's one thing to live life as an almost-normal girl in the campus of Mahora, but it's another to live life as an almost-normal girl in the campus of Mahora and feel like she's missing something… or someone.

"…Sarah, I'm bored…" Evangeline whines as she makes a small effort to lift her chin off the table that currently play host to her head. "How long until boya is back?"

"Hmm… not at least for two more days if I remember correctly…" Sarah mumbles as she flips through page after page of a thick tome. Currently it is looking rather hopeless on the matter in which she is searching for. The matter seems hopeless. No matter how she searches, she can't seems to find the man, whose name continue to elude her, and his research regarding the bending and mending of mind and soul. To destroy the minds and souls are easy. It's mending them and hopefully unlocking certain aspects of it that is hard. "…It looks like this is another failure…"

"Eh? We have to go down again?" Eva further whines as she imagine the endless hours of searching inside an underground library packed full with books.

"No. I'm done for the day." The elder of the two says as she slams the thick tome shut. Robbing her eyes while stretching to work out a few kinks, Sarah stands up and marches to the couch that occupies Eva's living room. Once she reaches her destination, the caretaker carelessly dump her body onto it and drags an arm over her eyes while the other rest on her flat stomach. It looks as if she'd just escape from pulling an all-nighter. "I swear this man is pissing me off…"

"You can't be pissed at a dead man."

"Yes I can, and I will."

"Nope, now you're just being childish."

"Look at who is talking."

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying now can you? Beside, I still say you can't be pissed at a dead man. An old man, yes, not a dead man."

"Well bite me." Sarah hisses before adding a 'gladly' with Eva.

"Seriously, can't we do some damage? Even if it's just messing up the old man's office?" Evangeline asks as her eyes light up at the last suggestion. You never know what that old perverted principal is hiding in his office.

"No."

"Hmm… how about scaring a few girls in the bath house?"

"No."

"Then-."

"Nope."

"How about-."

"Nah."

"What about-."

"Non."

"Then-."

"Nein."

"Wh-."

"Het."

"W-."

"Dream on."

"THEN YOU SUGGEST SOMETHING!!"

"Sure… let me sleep. **THUD** Oh come on, it's not that bad of a suggestion…" Sarah says to Eva, who just had a reintroduction with Mr. Floor as she picks herself off from her face fault.

"Grr… _In nomen of is quisnam exuro terra per atrum flamma , cruciatus thy hostilis , Ornus Cannon (1)_." Evangeline, in a fit of anger, chants before unleashing a small firebomb, yes bomb, at Sarah, who easily catches it in her hand and absorbs the magic. Just to spite her, Sarah let out a small sigh of satisfaction as she blew fire out of her mouth and grin. "…Damn, forgot you're a mana leech…"

"That doesn't mean I'm unharmed." The caretaker says before showing the burns that are healing slowly on her palm. "Although I would refrain from doing that in the future. It hurts like hell and I certainly am not fixing your couch. Now let me sleep and do not bother me." With that said, Sarah D McDocland easily enters the land of dream, leaving behind a sulking blonde and a confused mecha-maid who happens to just enter the room.

XXXXX **Dream…** XXXXX

_"…Again…" Sarah mumbles as she stares at the endless black and the mirror that now rests in front of her. "…Hope this isn't going to become something usual."_

_With little to worry about, the caretaker steps into the mirror, only to arrived at a different world than what she entered last time. This time, instead of the long corridor, she steps into a field of grass as tall as her knees with a single, tall apple tree as the center of its attraction. Off in the distance, she can just make out the outline of a castle built on a distant hill. A gentle wind does a little dance around her, playing with her one-piece, white sundress that she suddenly finds herself wearing. Accompanying that sundress is two scarabs containing two katanas, one white and one black._

_"Hmm…? Why would there be…" Pausing for a second, Sarah quickly draws one of the two katana, the white one, and quickly block a blow that was meant to cut off her head. "Ara, first you try to trick me, now you try to kill me? I thought we're sisters?" Sarah asks her look-alike, who is now sporting the black katana that suddenly went missing by her side. Taking this chance, Sarah quickly studies her katana, which is a pure white, from tip to tip. The only problem is that both of its edges are dull with no hint of a blade present. As for the black one that now presses against the white one, it's also black from tip to tip and seems to suck the light around it. Both of its edge is sharp that Sarah wonder if it's fashioned after some swords found in Europe. "How cliché, polar opposite?"_

_"Haha, t-this is what some b-believes twins t-to be no?" The look-alike says with a shy smile, her one single golden eye not covered by her long black bangs shines mischievously. "B-besides, this reminds me o-of the t-times of old…" With that said, Sarah suddenly finds herself flying back from a strong shove by her look-alike. Not the type that she finds herself moving by a few feet, but truly, gravity-less flying._

_"Shit!" Reacting as fast as her muscles allow, Sarah brings herself into a twist and blocks the strike that would have separate her hips from her waist. The sudden force and the sonic boom created by the impact of the two swords nearly pops Sarah's shoulders out of their sockets. That's when Sarah notices something truly frightening._

_Her twin is only using her left hand._

_"…This is **my** world… I do as I please, when I please, how I please. There is no restriction to what I can do in this little world of mine." The twin says, suddenly loosing her shy tone and replaces it with one that sent a shiver up Sarah's spine. "Logic does not apply for me here. Physics and the law of nature has no affect on me and if you wish to have some fun… you will do well to remember." The twin's eye narrows before a smirk appears on her face. "Of course… you're still too naïve to understand…"_

_"And what makes you think I'm too naïve to understand?" Sarah grunt out before shoving her twin off her and dealt her a horizontal slash. Too bad it's blocked with almost no effort._

_"Well, the fact that you're struggling here basically says it all." The look-alike giggles before sending Sarah flying with a wave of her hand. Then as if pinching at an invisible line, the look-alike held her hand up, lifts the caretaker up into the air, dangling her from her ankle upside down with pure magic. "Ah? White? Oh my, I never know that you're still so innocent!"_

_"H-HEY! PUT ME DOWN!!" Sarah shrieks in embarrassment as she tries her best to keep the skirt of her sundress up. It proves mostly impossible due to her hanging upside down. "ARGH!! LET ME GO!!"_

_"Teehee, fine. Big sis will spare you… for now." The twin says as she 'let go', and Sarah drops down to the ground with an 'oof' while the twin lightly glide over to her._

_"Ouch… this can't be a dream… it hurts too much to be a dream…" Sarah moans in pain as she sits up to nurse her behind._

_"Of course it is, but it is not false. Remember, this is my world and logic does not apply." The look-alike says before tapping her chin in a thinking position. "Although you could think of this as a sort of vision if you must. Just remember that if you ever return to the world, visit the heart and seek your soul there."_

_"What-!?"_

XXXXX **Eva's cabin** XXXXX

"What?!" Sarah shot awake as she franticly search around for her twin, only to find a cozy living room with a blonde vampire looking at her with uncertainty.

"…nightmare?" The chibi vampire asks as she tilts her head and narrows her emerald eyes.

"…N-no… just a weird dream…" Sarah mumbles as she wipes sweat off her brow. "…If I ever return to the world, remember to visit the heart and seek my soul there…"

"Eh? You'd say something?" Evangeline asks, still entirely unsure if the person in front of her is entirely sane. "The stress if probably getting to you. Use my bed and get some sleep. While the couch is comfy, I doubt it offers much comfort in sleep."

"Yeah, that's a really good idea right now…"

XXXXX **With Negi and Co **XXXXX

The attack was fended off, and most of the damages were fixed with magic with the civilians none the wiser. That didn't mean that the fighters themselves are without scratches.

Of course, finding both Neko and Kazumi unconscious and looking worst for wear in the hotel didn't help with the tension at all. But finding the nasty bruise that Neko once adorn gone is a relief. Negi along with Asuna and Kamo all heave a sigh of relief while Nodoka and Yuki look from one party to the next confused. Hoshiiko however has this strange glint in her visible eye and a gleeful grin, not to mention the bounce she suddenly have in her steps a the revelation of Neko's injury being healed. Negi and Asuna fear what that mean, so they leave the girl to her own device.

Ku Fei, Kaede, and Mana appear as if nothing ever happens, and to Negi and Company, that is what they want them to believe. Setsuna though is a different story as a hyper giddy Konoka dragged her back inside. Once again, Negi and Asuna fear the answer, thus they leave the two to their own device once more.

The only good thing about this whole ordeal is that somehow, all the civilians – including the non-combat students – don't remember a single detail of the massive battle that suddenly occurred in the middle of broad daylight.

As for the reason why all these happened in the first place…

"Err… we completely forget about the letter…" Negi suddenly mumbles before he crawls into a corner and start to mop. "The… Letter… Forgotten…"

"…Let's just leave aniki alone for now…" Kamo advices as Asuna and Yuki just nod dumbly, having ushered most of the party out as to allow them some privacy, leaving behind the two unconscious girls, a confused Nodoka, a hyper Konoka, and finally an exhausted Setsuna.

"Ne, ne, Asun-ya." Konoka chirps as she skips in front of her long time friend and clasps her hands. "Will you come with me tomorrow? I want to go somewhere."

"Um… I suppose." Asuna blinks at the sudden request before remember certain things. "But I have to help Negi deliver a letter."

"Oh? I might be of some help. After all, I did grow up here right?" Konoka says in her usual happy voice as she tilts her head. "Now where do we need to take it?"

"Hmm… it's suppose to go to a Kansai Headquarter or somethingamajig…" Asuna says hesitantly as she is pretty sure that her long time friend doesn't know jack about magic. Since that is the case, you bet that she'll keep it that way as long as possible.

"Hmm… I know just the place!"

XXXXX **The next day… **XXXXX

When Asuna accepted Konoka's help, she was expecting some grand building. So it wasn't surprising when her air-headed friend brings her and Negi and Setsuna to a huge temple.

What did surprised her however is the roll of maids - all are beautiful and dressed sharply - that waits at the entrance. What freaks her out is when the maids bow at the waist and chorus one single phrase: "Welcome to the temple, Negi-san, Asuna-san, Setsuna-san."

"Eh?!"

"Aycha? I wasn't expecting such a welcome!" Konoka speaks as she giggles at the exasperated look on Setsuna's face and the dumbfounded expression on Negi and Asuna's. "Now where can I find him… hmm…"

"Hohohohoho! It's being quite a while!" A deep voice chuckles as the owner, a tall, ling man dressed in a miko uniform appears at the front gate. "Konoka, how are you?"

"TOU-CHAN!!"

"T-T-T-TOU-CHAN?!"

"Welcome home, Konoka-ojou-sama!"

"O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OJOU-SAMA?!"

"Oh, I forget to mansion that this was my home huh?" Konoka suddenly mumbles as she blush in embarrassment.

Setsuna can only sigh as her shoulder slumps in defeat. "Why do they always have to over do it?"

XXXXX **Undisclosed location…** XXXXX

"Hmm… _HE_ had interfered with my plan…"

"Milord, please calm yourself. It is but a small set back."

"I suppose… Does our spies in Mahora indicate any mobilization?"

"As far as we know, the headmaster has yet to order a mobilization. McDocland will continue to stay at the school while McDowell cannot mobilize due to a restriction put on her by Nagi Springfield."

"Excellent. What about the heir?"

"Konoka-ojou-sama has as of now reached the Kansai Magic Association Headquarters."

"Wonderful news… Have Chigusa prepare for a kidnapping. Sent in Fate to aid with the assault on the ground but his primary objective is to test out Negi Springfield. Also, give this instruction to Nicholas: 'If by any chance that he is to come across McDocland, I want him to destroy her by any mean necessary.' Is that clear?"

"Of course milord. It shall be done, for your wish is out command."

"Good… do not fail me."

XXXXXXXXXX

APH: Again with the bad guy. I'm pleased to say that the manga's development fits well with what I have in mind. This might play well and come along nicely.

Well, I must say, please leave a review even if it's just to scream at me for updating so late. At least then I know people actually read.

Sarah: (Hit APH with a frying pan again) ah, just leave a review. That is all that's need to be said (Glare at APH).

1) In the name of he who burns the land with dark flames, torture thy enemy, Ash Cannon.


	23. Intermission: Things Could Be

AOH: A teaser, but not really a teaser. More like a little something to help perhaps solve some confusion if not create more questions. It's also a sort of boredom reliever for me. Helps get off my writer's block. Well, just enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me. No. Own…

XXXXX **Unknown time at an unknown place… **XXXXX

"It was never clear how Diane S. McDocland, the dubbed Vampire's Princess, once again walk the earth when she simply disappears 300 years after her creation. In fact, no one knows why in the first place she sealed herself off or how. All that is known is that the girl possesses enough hidden power to rival the devil himself, but has no knowledge of how to control it let along use it.

"It was once believed that Diane originate from a now lost clan of warriors who once dominate the North of the main continent. She is the older of a set of twin born at the day in which Mars shine the brightest. Along with her sister, Sarah D. McDocland, the girls terrorize battlefields with their superb speed and swordplay. Thus brings about the mystery of the disappearance of the clan of warrior known more commonly as Black Hearts. It is said that they simply disappeared one day, with the only survivors turned into vampires by a ritual: the McDocland twins. The reason was said to be the greed that the head of the clan had and his thirst to dominate the entire world.

"Sadly, it ended in the destruction of his entire clan. The appropriate word would be annihilation as whoever did the deed had make sure to kill off every single member of the clan. However, up to these days, the truth behind such destruction remains hidden… What in the world?" A 10-years-old Chao Linshen mumbles as she frowns a cute frown at the information that was just presented to her. "McDocland? Isn't that auntie's surname?"

"Yes indeed it is." The girl's personal servant, an android that simply goes by the name Chachamaru, says as she continues to make Linshen's bed. "You are not mistaken as indeed that is Lady Antonia's surname."

"But if the book is correct, then does that mean auntie Annie is related to one of the McDocland twins?" Linshen asks as she sits up straighter. The android carefully observe her charge's face, but seeing nothing but curiosity, she decides to answer.

"Indeed that would imply to such relationship. However whether or that she is, I cannot determined as I personally never knew of her history." That is of course, a lie, but it is not totally a lie as Chachamaru never heard of how Antonia E. McDocland came to be. The only thing she is certain of is that Antonia is a Dhampir. Chachamaru has her suspicions, but never has the mind nor wish to question Antonia's origin. "After all, it is not my place to know of her history."

"Hmm… why don't we ask her then?" Linshen asks as she puts down the book she was reading and hops off the sofa located in her room. "All we need is to call her right?"

"…That may not be the best idea… you know of her relationship with your mother…" Chachamaru answers with a small, worried frown on her face. The only reaction this provoked is a cute pout on her charge's face.

"I never understand why mother insists to hate her. She is so nice!"

"That is for her to know and maybe for you to understand some other day."

"Hmm… then what can you tell me about the McDocland twins?"

Chachamaru paused in her work in dusting the room as the carefully consider her option. After almost a minute of silence, the android decides to grace the child with an answer. "I do not know a lot about them. What I can tell you however is that the older of the two, Diane is someone who appears to have duo personality. The dominate of the two is that of a shy girl coupled with a stutter. The other is the one that does most of the destruction, and the one who has more control of the power she possesses. However I said appear, because unlike most who possesses multiple personality, Diane does not blank out and seems to shift from one to another instantly." Chachamaru once paused again as she tilts her head to the side. "Actually, for me I personally believe that the shy side is but a mask to help her stave off some of the traumas that she experienced when she was still human. Truthfully she can easily dominate another when in her 'bold' state. Other than that, I know that she likes to travel."

"And how do you know this much?"

"Why, your grandfather of course." Is the answer that Chachamaru fires off with a fond smile on her face.

"Okay… what about the younger twin?"

"Hmm… the younger twin…" The android pause again as she gathers what she knows of her, which is a lot and decide which is safe to tell and which isn't. "Well, I'll tell you this. If Lady Antonia wasn't born, you could be having her at your ever beck and call."

That piece of information causes Chao Linshen to loose her balance and plots onto her behind with an 'oof.' Imagine that, if auntie Annie was never there, she would be having someone like the younger of the McDocland Twin at her service? "…You said if auntie Annie wasn't born… What happened?"

"Hmm… You have to ask your grandfather for that."

"But Grandpa Negi never tells me anything!" Cue the appearance of a cute pout.

"He has his reason." Chachamaru says as she finishes cleaning the rather large bedroom. "Besides, he is a man of many secrets, many of which are not safe to share with anyone. He does have many enemies you know?"

"Oh fine…" Linshen's pout increase in its level before she rushes Chachamaru and latches onto her arm. "Well, all that talking makes me hungry! What's for breakfast?"

"Why don't you go and find out? And if I remember correctly, Master Negi should be visiting this place today." Chachamaru says with a smile. She laughs as Linshen's face splits into a huge grin and she charges out of the room with a shriek of glee. After a few seconds of laughing, Chachamaru takes a peek at one of the more shadowed corner of the room to see a figure standing there. "Hello there."

"…She's very energetic. Like her grandfather when he's still little." The figure says in a distinctly female voice. "I do not regret giving birth to Annie… but I do agree things could be better off."

"Yes, they could." Chachamaru says as she softly walks toward the door. "You care join them for breakfast?"

"You know the answer to that." The figure teases with a slight laugh in her voice. "Besides, I don't think her mother would like to see me."

"What an understatement… Then why don't you go and trouble Mistress Eva for a bit?"

"Hmm… I should huh? Haven't seen her for a while now. She still at the same place?" Gaining a nod in return, the figure smiles before walking into the light, to reveal a woman in her mid twenties with long, reddish orange hair. "Well now, I best be going."

"If you happens upon your sister, do tell her to be on the lookout for little Lin-lin?" Chachamaru asks with amusement at the possibility of Linshen meeting the Vampire's Princess in one of her annual travel. "I'm sure she'll be delighted to meet her."

The woman chuckles as she nods her consent before simply vanishing in the air. Chachamaru sighs an amused sigh as she slowly scrutinizes the room once more for any last minute clean up. Seeing none, the android nods to herself before closing the door to the room.

And of course she never miss the fact that the book Linshen was reading before was nowhere in sight. Well, it might be for the best.

XXXXXXXXXX

APH: For those of you who are surprised by the character of choice, don't be. It gives a small history of things as well as a glimpse of the future in the MUC universe. After all, I have yet to see anyone attempting to create a fiction that explain the stuff (at least in their version) of how Chao Linshen, everyone's resident mad scientists (debatable on the mad part) comes to be. As for the whole Diane thing, it'll be explained. But for those worried about mary sue, don't be. She is more of a support in the future. She'll appear and disappear as she likes to travel. So while she'll play some major roles, you won't be seeing her massacring battle fields. That is Negi's job.

Well, simply enjoy the story and hopefully I'll get a satisfactory chapter out soon.


	24. The SIHT has hit the fan

Disclaimer: Do not own… hope I did, but I don't.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Negi learned that Konoka knows where the headquarters is, he is expecting the girl to simply lead him to a building and then drag Asuna and Setsuna away.

What he is not expecting is to find that said headquarters is in fact Konoka's home. And what he certainly isn't expecting is the fact that she is the heir to it all.

'Wow… just imagine that…' Negi thought after a brief meeting with Konoka's father. Konoe Eishun, from what Negi can gather from just the brief encounter, is a happy-go-lucky man just like Konoka. However, the difference is that while the man is optimistic to a degree, he knows when to be serious, unlike Konoka who seems to have her head above the cloud for 99 percent of the time. Also he said so himself later that he was once his father's companion, and can show him to where Nagi once resides. But first and foremost, he will smother Konoka in hugs first.

Turning the thoughts process once again to the heiress Negi always has a feeling that should he decide to give her a little push, Negi would awaken one of the greatest sorceresses in the history of magic. The potential is there. The diamond buried under many layers of rock, waiting to be discovered and polished. Even for a child as inexperienced as Negi can feel and partially see the potential that Konoka has in her body.

The question is why would someone stop her from discovering who she really is?

The answer is simple… yet he simply can't grasp it. Perhaps it's her naivety? Her kindness that may just as well get her killed in some of the darker aspect of magic? Or is it something more?

Either way, other than that, it appears that some of the girls decide to follow Negi on his little trip. So it's rather sudden when he finds himself under the assault of Kazumi, Nodoka, Haruna, and Yue. Well, mostly Haruna and Kazumi… okay, only Haruna and Kazumi. Sometimes Negi wonder if the two of them have no shame. It's only 10 seconds into jumping him and he already finds his pants missing… Hmm, a rather bad way of making a first impression isn't it? It's a good thing Eishun is a very open minded man… and that Konoka kinda gives a hand later with the jacket and shirt makes it obvious he is innocent. It's a good thing too, if how the maids there leak killer intent is any indication.

And so, here sits Negi Springfield, the legacy left behind by Nagi Springfield, and one heck of a child, and still trying to take in all the surprises that he learned today.

One cannot blame the kid. After all, it isn't every day that you learned one of your students is the Heir to the Eastern Kansai Association…

Speaking of heir…

"Oh snap… I forgot about Neko!!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Currently, the subject of Negi's panic is wrecking havoc in the hotel by chasing a reluctant and terrified Hoshiiko. Needless to say, the staffs aren't happy.

"WHERE IS THAT STUPID KID!?!?!"

"HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? I DON'T KNOW!!" Hoshiiko shouts as she dodges, slides, jumps, and do every thing imaginable to escape Neko's rage. The girl suspects that the haiyou really is doing this as a revenge for their first encounter. And since she can't harm her without possibly bring an entire clan into war… well, if all else fails, there is always those scratches behind the ears. '…Not like I'll ever do that…'

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE HEADED AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING!! YOU DON'T KNOW JACK!!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL CHASING ME?!?!?!"

Cue the screeching stop of a pair of feet and the sound of contemplation. Hoshiiko can literally see the gears turning in Neko's head, and so far, she doesn't like the conclusion that is coming up in the haiyou's head.

"You know what? I need the exercise."

"YOU EVIL KITTY!!!"

"HEY! NOW YOU'RE JUST ASKING FOR IT!!"

**BOOM!!**

"…And how are we going to fix this?" Ku Fei asks, having witness the whole episode so far as well as the destruction that comes with it. The Chinese girl can't help but feel guilty for it.

"Why are you asking that? We did nothing." Mana asks as she quietly enjoys the show with a glass of tropical fruit punch. "Besides, I believe we have nothing to worry about. Isn't that right?" The markswoman asks as she direct a glare to Kaede… or more specifically, who's being held hostage behind Kaede. Or to be even more specific: a certain small elf that is trapping the whole hotel in another dimension so that whatever damages done here does not reflect to the 'real' one.

"Negi-nii-sama… s-s-save me…"

"Ma, ma, it's not that bad. Besides, I don't think it'll last that long." The ninja girl says, but can only tilts her head in confusion when Yuki sudden starts to cry. "…Did I say something wrong?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"What should I do?? I can't just leave her there!! She's my responsibility!! I don't want to have a price put on my head!!!" One ten years old continues to panic as he pace a trench into the floor. Kamo has tried to reassure Negi that nothing would happen. His effort proves to be unsuccessful, as it seems to only drive Negi on further.

"I believe that Kagemaru can take care of herself." Setsuna, the seemly only reasonable person in the whole class (except when she's near Konoka) says. "Besides, as you clearly remember, her wound was healed so there is nothing that'll hinder her if she is to be engaging in battle."

"That is true…" Negi says, surprisingly calming down in 0.1 second. Sometimes Setsuna wonder if he has dual personality… or maybe more, what with dealing with Sarah and what not. "But… who healed it…?"

XXXXX **Mahora…** XXXXX

Despite having slept most of the next day away, Sarah is still feeling the effect of that one particular dream. To be honest, who wouldn't when they have a face down with a extreme-look-alike that is supposedly your sister who can easily destroy you in a blink of an eye… Yeah, that's bound to make your day won't it?

Besides, ever since that time down in Library Island, there seems to be something… snapping, or breaking to be more precise. Things that weren't there before starts to come back, as if filling several gaps in her memories that she doesn't even know she has. One of the most standoff-ish is that of her look alike… that shy and smiling girl with her right eye always covered by her black-as-night bangs. That stuttering, sweet melody coupled with the way that she always seems to shrink into herself. Little by little, Sarah starts to remember who it is. One instance is when she calls her sister, and then other is when she refers to her as her twin…

The problem is, Sarah never remembers having neither a twin nor a sister. As far as Sarah D. McDocland is concerned, she is nobody, without a home, without a destination, without a name, and without a time. She simply pops into existence 700 or 800 years back, with no idea where she is, when she is, who she is, and what she is, and not to mention how. Now thought…

Now, bits and pieces of her previous life start to return…

And Sarah starts to long for the time when there is a 13 years old girl chasing after her raven-haired sister simply because said sister calls her fat when in fact none of them are.

Sarah wishes for when there are two 10 years old girls sitting on the laps of a blonde-haired, beautiful lady listening to her recounting her younger days.

The caretaker crave for the time when there are two 6 years old girls competing for who gets to ride on their giant father with a piggy back.

Then there is that darkness that resides in her that says that it is better not to dwell in the past, for there are secrets buried long ago that are best remain buried.

This is how Evangeline finds her, sitting on the roof gazing up at the sky with a far away look. The smaller vampire saw enough of that expression in the mirror to know what it is. Of course, she also suffered enough heartache to know that it's best if one does not travel the hall of memories too long.

"If you frown like that too long, you'll get wrinkle." Evangeline jokes as she disposes herself onto the floor of her front porch. As expected, in a few second, she hears a small thud as Sarah land lightly next to her and recline back to watch the sky once more. Looking towards her, Evangeline is not surprised to find a raised eye brow and blinking, empty eyes questioning her words. "Oh right, what am I thinking? We're vampires."

"Ah, the beauty of eternal youth." Sarah easily joins in the private joke as the two shares a small giggle. "But seriously, there is this one vampire somewhere up north that…"

"Sarah…"

"Right, shutting up."

With that last sentence, the property is once again silence of all noises except for the melody conducted by nature. Soon enough Evangeline finds herself using Sarah's stomach as a pillow and gazing at the same sky that the caretaker is currently staring at. Every once in a while, a few birds would fly by or a cloud would draw their attention. Sometimes it would be how a particular gentle breeze lightly brushes against their cheeks while ruffling their hair. Other times it would be a particular small animal –squirrels, rabbits, etc. - that dare to wonder too close before quickly scrambling away at the barest move from the two.

During this relaxing moment, time does not exist. They have eternity to gaze at the sky above, only being interrupted by nightfall, chilling night, and drenching rainfalls. Sometimes in the past, just to spite it, the two would still stay outside to gaze at the sky despite the droplets doing ballets on their body. They did not notice when Chachamaru place a tray of tea and snacks next to them, only to return and find it full a while later and retrieve the items on it. They did not notice how some girls run through the nearby wood giggling, playing a simple game of hide-and-seek or tag.

They did not notice how the storm clouds gather fast over Kyoto, nor did they notice the change that is about to come with it.

XXXXX **Kyoto…** XXXXX

"All set?" Nicholas asks as he adjusts the small microphone and earpiece given to him for the particular operation. Next to him, the 'new guy' Fate Ara-something, nod his head as his ever present bored look observe the complex below them. "Well, let's get this over with shall we?"

"_HOLD ON YOU IMBACILE!!!_" A voice screeched from against the other end of the earpiece, nearly is not effectively make Nicholas official deaf in one ear. Said man winced as he quickly pulls the piece out of his ear. Next to him, Fate has the decency to flinch when clearly he is not the one with the earpiece. "_You are not to engage UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!?!_"

"O-of course. You made it perfectly clear for the entire block to hear." Nicholas mumbles out the last part while nursing his ear. Too bad it appears that Chigusa has very good hearing.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU NO GOOD VERVIM?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M…_ **beep…**"

Nicholas looks confused before turning his gaze to Fate, who has one hand still posted above the on-off switch for the set. Realization dawns on the man before his face becomes as white as paper. "You do know that you effectively just ensure that we'll both be deaf if this works out?"

"IF this works out…?" Fate questions with a lifted eye brow. "Are you questioning my ability?"

"No, not at all. Just that even though they are only children, it's best not to underestimate them. After all, some of histories' greatest failure is due to underestimating the opponent right?"

The 'new guy' smirks as a predatory glint enters his eyes as he shift them back to the complex. "You are right… I'm particularly interesting in that nephew of yours."

Nicholas can only sigh and shrug as he and Fate prepare to launch their assault on the place. It isn't that he is particular eager to get this mission over with. It's just that he is very interesting to see how well his ability fare against one of the few that traveled with Nagi some 20 years back. That and any excuse to see his nephew without getting his behind handed to him. He still remember trying to sneak in a couple of years back only be kicked to kingdom come by a reddish-blonde head who is surprisingly strong. Too bad he never get to see her clearly, being that it's rather sudden and all. He did sort of remember twin pigtails…

Either way, if this operation succeeds, they'll be going their own way happily. Chigusa would get her girl, Nicholas would get his money, Fate would get whatever he wants, and all would go home happy.

Speaking of Chigusa…

Strangely, in both Nicholas and Fate's minds, they can see a chibi Chigusa biting their heads off, sending a shiver traveling down both of their spine. It's either fortunate or unfortunate that their pride would never allow them to admit it, but that woman really scare the hell out of them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Negi wonders, not for the first time and certainly not for the last time, if he offended some Goddess in his past life. After all, it just isn't natural that all the women, be it young or old, would be seem by him naked at least once. Some would call it lucky, and many would kill to be in his place. But for poor, little innocent Negi Springfield that is perhaps the cruelest torture one can endure…

That, and surviving Anya's cooking, Sarah's cruel humors, Nekane's constant hugging, Evangeline's teasing, Asuna's temper, Konoka's sudden appearance like teleportation, the Baka Ranger's randomness, and…

Um, right, he'll stop there or risk traumatizing himself. Anyway, where was he? Oh right, seeing every female specimen he can across naked at least once.

And that is why he finds himself covering his eyes, as he is unceremonily toss into the hot spring by the place's maids. Seriously, why is it that they find it so amusing in stripping him?

"Well, at least this isn't like the school…" Negi says in exasperation as he surface, intentionally facing away from the maids gathered at the entrance.

"KYAAAH! HE'S SO CUTE!!"

"I CAN JUST EAT HIM!!"

"I wonder if I can steal him…"

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind keeping him…"

…He stands corrected. "At least the girls aren't here…"

"Aycha! Being so long since I use the hot spring here!"

"Konoka, calm down would you? It's a hot spring. Nothing special about it."

"Ojou-sama, please do not run in the hot spring. You might slip and fall!"

…Yup, he really must have pissed off a Goddess sometime in his previous life.

"Aycha? Negi-kun, what are you doing here?" Konoka asks as she suddenly latches herself onto Negi's back. Negi is suddenly sent into a series of heart attack, causing blood to erupt from his mouth at the fact that whatever Konoka just did could get him killed. However, it appears the heiress never thought about her action's consequence, for she continues to chat away with her ever-bubbly smile present while rubbing her cheek against his. As for Negi, he can only try his hardest to get away from the heiress before some sort of divine punishment descents upon him. "Eh? Negi-kun, where are you going?"

"Hmm? Negi? Why is he here? I though he was with Eishun-san?" Asuna asks as she waddles over to the duo and plant a firm hand on Negi's head. "Besides, why are you naked with the maids?"

Heart attack series number two. "A-Asuna-san!!"

"Mou, Asuna-chan, lighten up on Negi-kun. He's too cute to resist you know?" Konoka says as she flips Negi around so that he's facing Asuna while she pulls on his cheeks happily. "See? Isn't he just the cutest thing on this planet?"

"Ojou-sama, I would advice you to stop this nonsense please." Setsuna whines as she tries her best not to dice Negi up right then and there for simply having a naked Konoka toying with his cheeks.

"Ara, ara, Se-chan. Lighten up. Besides, Negi-kun is just too cute to resist!" One of the more hyper, open maids says as she also attaches herself onto Negi. Since she is older, taller, and more developed than Konoka, Negi finds his head lodged between twin-mountains of flesh. Again, many would kill to be in his position. But again, for him, it only confirms his suspicion about pissing off a Goddess.

…That, or Sarah somehow found a way to voodoo him again. He knew stealing that piece of cake last week is a bad idea…

"HEY! NO FAIR RIN-CHAN!! YOU'RE HUGGING HIM ALL TO YOURSELF!!"

"AH! AIKO!! DON'T PUSH!! Besides, isn't that what ojou-sama is doing too?"

"AYCHA?!"

"HEY! DON'T BRING OJOU-SAMA INTO THIS!!"

"Eh? Where he go?"

"MUHAHAHAHA! HE'S MIND!!" The same maid from before named Rin shouts while she snags Negi with one arm and races away from the crowd. Strangely enough, no one question how she acquires robes to tie Negi with. Even Negi himself is surprised at the sudden appearance of the robes and how he was smothered one second, and then tied down the next. He really is starting to wonder if Sarah voodoos him.

Seeing their playmate gone, the rest of the maids gave chase. "RIN-CHAN!!!"

Yes indeed, the divine punishment. "…Someone save me…" Oh how the innocent has fallen. Just then, as if by some miracle, the maid holding him trips and falls into the water while he happens to fall on a particular sharp edge. The edge cut the robes off, and seeing him chance, Negi quickly left the area.

"…Maybe I should give chase?" Setsuna mumbles to herself, and unfortunately, Konoka hears it. Seeing a chance to get Negi under her grasp again, the airhead attaches herself onto Setsuna's back and whisper into her left ear.

"Se-chan, go get Negi-kun please." Tensing up and blushing, the kendo girl slowly turns her head just in time to catch a quick kiss on the cheek. "I would be very grateful."

"NEGI-SENSEI!!! YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE!!!"

"…Konoka, I think you're very manipulative…" Asuna mumbles with a sweat drop at the speed Setsuna charges out the bath (with cloth that suddenly appears on her…). The girl of the ridicule just giggles innocently, causing Baka Red to drop her head in defeat. Seriously, that girl is unbeatable…

"KYYAAAAAAHHH!!!" A scream that's definitely isn't from the gathered crowd echoed through the entire complex. The rowdy crowd suddenly calm as they all gaze around curiously to see where the source is. While it isn't uncommon to have a bugler trying to snick in once in a while, no one ever screamed like that before. Curious, one of the maids got up and takes a peek outside the entrance, only to scream and fall back onto her behind and panic.

"Eh? Naru-san? What's wrong?"

"T-T-T-THE STAFF! T-THEY'D BEING TURN INTO-!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Phew, that was a relief… at least I'd escaped." Negi says as he casually strolls around the large compound, never once suspecting the scream earlier. "Hmm, Kamo-kun, where are you?"

"I am right here aniki!!" The missing ermine that was neglected for most of the story appears on top of Negi's head in an instant. But judging from the piece of lace that's clutched in his hand…

"You were stealing again…"

"Aniki, don't you remember about my sister…" Kamo suddenly says, and lo and behold, Negi falls for the guilt trip. "Anyway, what is it aniki?"

"Well, I was thinking, now that we'd delivered the letter, should we stay or should we head back?" Negi asks as he turns another corner to see a mini garden. "Hmm, haven't seen this before."

"Hmm, I do recall that Eishun-san says he'll show you where your father once lived…" Kamo says to himself, and thus is unprepared for the sudden momentum as Negi picks up into a run. "A-A-A-ANIKI!!!"

"Oh, sorry about that! I remember now!" Negi says in excitement. "Alright, let's go find Eishun-san!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Huh?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

It's illogical. Totally illogical. Impossible. Unexplainable. It makes no sense what so ever!

It was suppose to be a happy little gathering in Konoe Eishun's home now that the situation was explained of how they followed Negi to the place. It's really due to their curiosity that they followed. After all, the combination of Asuna, Konoka, Negi, and Setsuna is very strange, especially when the last one is almost dead set on avoiding the second.

So here they are, in some place called the Kansai Headquarters, surrounding by maids waiting at the calls of Konoka herself. Then they were placed into a room, change into a few cute yukatas, playing card games and eating small refreshments. They are simply enjoying themselves.

Then _he_ appears.

Thus we now find Ayase Yue running in the wood, panting while willing herself not to slow down, for slowing down mean certain death: the death of turning into stones.

But that's the thing, it's STONES!! That white haired boy turned Kazumi, Haruna, and Nodoka into stones!! It makes no sense. Screw the logic, screw the myth of Medusa, screw reasoning, for there simply isn't any that she can think of that will explain why she is currently running for her life.

'T-this won't do. Must get help!! But where? Who can I call? The police won't believe me, so that's out. The teachers are also out. I don't think there are anyone that I can… wait… there is!' Pulling to a stop, Yue thanks herself for having the tendency of always carrying her cell phone on her, no matter the clothing. Quickly checking the signal bars, the short librarian punches in the numbers of the two people who can help her.

'They have to. If they don't, we're screwed!'

XXXXXXXXXX

Ringring… ringring… ring- beep

"Moshi, moshi, Nagase speaking? Ah, Yue-dono how's it going? …Wow, slow down and take a deep breath de-gorazu. Uh-huh… Sounds serious… So in short, you need help de-gorazu… right leader? …We'll be right there."

"So what's going on aru?"

"Yes… what is going on?"

"Well girls, it appears that we're going out to battles."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Good, at least that two people I can count on coming. Now who else…"

"Ma, ma, why is there a little girl wondering around in the forest after dark?"

Yue tenses as she quickly turns around, hoping to deliver a quick punch to the person's gut, or crotch. Anywhere that hurts. However, when she did turn around, she froze at the man standing in front of her, with a kwon dao resting against his broad shoulder and brown eyes peering down at her. Strangely, the man resembles Negi somewhat in his hairstyle and his face's feature, but that hardly gives her any comfort at all. As far as she can see, he is very well muscled, more than six feet tall, and has serious skills in combat if that giant pole arm is any indication. Now she wonders if it's a smart choice to call for reinforcement.

It feels like she is staring at death itself.

"Hmm, no matter. Hurry along and get out of this area. For history is in the making…" The man says before he turns his back on her and walks toward a clearing.

A little furious at the dismissal as well as curious as to what the man means, Yue decides to take a look at the clearing the man just exit into. It isn't too big, the clearing that is, but isn't small either, a few acres at most. What she sees is a very complex design carved into the ground. Circle after circle, about five of them in total so that other than the inner most circle, every other ones have a circle within them. Intricate runes and unknown markings were placed in strange designs in and around the circles. A five-point star is the center of it all, and Yue, despite knowing better, couldn't help but ask.

"W-what is this…?"

"This…" Yue jumps in surprise that the man decides to answer her. Turning her head to regard him, Yue finds herself paling at the predatory smile on his face. "This little lady, is going to be the end of the someone you know… And you are welcome to stay to watch."

Despite knowing that it is not a good idea, despite knowing that she should be getting more help, Yue couldn't help herself but to sit herself down next to a tree. This is history in the making, and she can feel it in her gut.

For after today, nothing will ever be that simple again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ringring… ringring… ringrin-beep

"Ohoho, hello Negi-kun, what can I do for you? Huh? W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Hey, old man, you're too loud."

"E-EVEN THE CHIEF OF THE WEST? HOW IS THAT-?!"

"Damn, that sounds bad…"

"You need help? But… Takamichi isn't available. He's on another errand… What can we… oh?" Coming to a sudden realization, Konoemon turn his head to stare at his guests.

"…For some reason, I do not like that expression." Evangeline slurs as she places another piece on the Go board her and the head master was playing before the call.

"Ara, don't be like that." Sarah says as she stands up and dusts herself up. "Besides, this may be good for you."

"Mistress, I believe Sarah-san is correct…" Chachamaru says as she pours another cup of tea for her master and friend.

"…Yes Negi-kun, reinforcement is on their way…"

XXXXXXXXXX

This… sucks…

"Why do ecchi things always happen to me…?" Asuna bemoans as she lies on the floor panting. 'Damn that boy… for using that dirty attack.'

For a recap, what happened with Asuna and Konoka is that after the initial panic, the maids ushered the two of them out of the bath in a hurry. Quickly changing into a pair of yukatas, for that's all there are, Asuna quickly ushers Konoka to their room. However, the statues that block their ways force them to take a detour, and they find themselves in the poor area.

It's then that she received a telepathic message from Negi. Seeing that he's safe for the moment, Asuna decides to inform them of their position. Once that's done, and the connection cut off, the two girls find themselves now stuck in a dark and damp atmosphere.

Seeing that it's not the time to care, Asuna quickly unleash her artifact, surprising a already distress Konoka before trying to pushing her behind her with her back facing the pool. After all, the enemy should be coming from the doors.

Too bad for them the enemy is a certain white haired boy.

So Asuna finds herself easily defeated, having her stripped of her cloth by some strange spell, Konoka quickly kidnapped by some demon, and then the boy trap her in a damn perverted spell! Guh, the hands… oh the hands…

"Asuna-san!!!"

"Se-Setsuna-san…" Asuna whispers as Setsuna carefully lifts her up into a half-sitting position. "It's… it's over for me…"

"Huh? D-don't tell me… th-they…" Setsuna's face pale as he eyes become plate sized. Negi, seeing the expression, panicked and ask for an explanation. So being the girl who is mostly a no nonsense person, she told him. "They… they did something ecchi…"

Whack!

"THEY DID NOT!!! …Okay, maybe they did…" Asuna says, shooting up into a sitting position before giving the kendo girl a smack to the head. The energy suddenly left her as she slumps down in defeat. "S-sorry. They took Konoka…"

"Damn it… we're too late…" Setsuna swears while Negi bits his lower lip. It seems they're a few steps too slow.

"B-be careful…" Seeing that Asuna isn't done yet, Setsuna and Negi lean forward to listen more intensively. "…He might still be here."

"…hargh!!"

Smack, deflect, redirect, and punch.

That is how the white haired boy disables Setsuna as if she's nothing, sending her crashing into a pile of chairs half a room away. The only thing that saves the kendo girl from broken bones is her quick reflect. Still, that punch packed quite a bit of power.

Negi stares in a bit of awe and fear at the boy who looks no older than him, with icy cold blue eyes. "W-what… what have you done with Konoka-san!?"

"…" Emotionless… That's how Negi would express the boy in front of him. His face is blank, his eyes empty, his stance relaxed…

"A-aniki… be careful, this one is dangerous!!" Kamo whispers as he dare take a peek from behind Negi's neck.

"…No matter… He turns everyone into stones… he hits Setsuna-san… and he even did ecchi stuff to Asuna-san!!"

"Oi… I told you that's not what happened…"

"As a teacher and their friend… I… I won't forgive you!!" Negi finishes his little speech with fist clenched and eyes burning in determination. He missed Kamo giving the boy the bird, but then it's not really important. What's important is how the boy reacts.

"And just… what do you plan to do to stop me Negi Springfield? Defeat me…? It's much safer for you if you don't even bother to try." The boy replies in a monotone as he shifts his stance. With a small wave of his hand, waters starts to surround him as he gives a small smirk. "Right now, you're no match for me…"

"AH WAIT!" In desperation to catch the boy, Negi charges forward, but stops short, as he is one-step too slow. The boy simply vanished in a pool of water. "D-damn it…"

"T-that's teleportation aniki!!" Kamo exclaims as he points a paw at the pool of water. "That's high level magic!"

"Damn it…" Negi curses as he grits his teeth. Grabbing a towel discarded nearby, he throws it over Asuna's shoulder and turn to face the exit. "You wait here Asuna-san, I'll bring Konoka-san back. That I promise…"

(**AN: Due to the fight scene for Negi being the same as that of the manga, I shall skip it and pick it up when something different occurs.**)

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, it's time to start." Nicholas says as he claps his hands together and starts to form strange seals and symbols. "Yee who sworn to serve the house of Springfield, I command thee, in the name of your master, APPEARS!"

And just like that, in front of Yue's eyes, the space above the strange design seems to bend, wrap, and then a hole seems to form right there. '…This is… impossible.'

"…Come, and appear in the name of Springfield, I command you!"

"Ara, I did not expect to be summoned using this method…" A distinguish soft voice calls out from the whole be a pale hand reaches out, and pull. "The last person who used this spell is the damn pervert Nagi… Now it's you little Nicky?" Another hand shot out, and widens the hole. "So what can I do for you?"

"…Well, can't a boy just get a visit?" Nicholas says with a cheeky grin as he watches Sarah D. McDocland, dressed in a casual short-short jean and t-shirt, completely with boots pulls herself out of the wormhole with a predatory grin. "Ma, ma, there is no need for such a scary expression right?"

"Why not? It seems someone is in need of a spanky!"

With just that, the two seemly disappeared, but Yue knows better. The rustling of the grass, the whooshing of the air, the marks that appear on nearby trees, they're still here… "God forbid… this is out of my league…"

"Ooph!" Nicholas grunts as he plants a foot above the space of Yue's head to stop being driven into the tree. "D-damn, still as brutish as ever."

"Ara, that's very insulting to a girl." Sarah sings as she grabs onto Nick's arm and throw him across the clearing. "Ehehe, sorry there Yue-chi, almost hit you."

"W-what is going on here?! Sarah-san, what in the world!?"

"Eh, later. Need to take care of this first." Sarah groans as she leaps over a thrust from the kwon dao and then flips away from a kick. Not giving up, Nicholas quickly give pursue and hack and slash away at the vampire. The speed at which the exchange is going at is mind boggling to Yue. The skills that both combatants express make them look as if they're dancing. It is a deadly ballet, and Yue has the privilege to bear witness to it.

"C'mon Sarah, bring it out! I want to fight you at full strength!" The man, Nicky as Sarah calls him, shouts in excitement as he grazes the vampire on the face with a shallow nick. "You're no match for me without it. So what are you waiting for? Show me the thing that earns you the nickname of Iron Maiden!"

"Oh-ho? You want to see?" Sarah's eyes suddenly seem to gain some life. "It may be too much for you to handle… But no matter." Coming to a stop with Nicky not from away from her, Sarah reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a card, one that Yue immediately recognize due to the similar design to Nodoka and Asuna's. "I'll crush you for the arrogance of challenging me, and I'll crush anyone who dares to trifle with Negi-sama! Adeat!"

In an explosion of light, Sarah's outfit changed to their usual school's uniform, along with a pair of white gloves. Seeing Yue's confusion from the corner of her eye, Sarah grins sheepishly and says, "What? I like the uniform. Oh well, here we go."

Yue blinks as Sarah seems to reach in mid-air for something, when there is nothing. Then a sort of golden sphere appears around Sarah's hand, and when she pulls, out comes a 4 feet long sword. '…Damn, everything I knew is crumbling around me… just what had I got myself into?' The librarian thoughts as she unconsciously press herself against the tree. She wishes to leave, but her legs won't listen to her any more. The atmosphere is saturated with something that strikes fear in her heart, and as her wide eyes gaze upon the two before her, she gulps. 'F#$% me and my luck!'

XXXXXXXXXX

'Well damn… maybe I shouldn't have.' That is Nicholas's thought as he tries his best to parry the rain of blows that pour down on him. If it's just one weapon, then he'll be fine. Heck, he can even take on multiple guys wielding different weapons and come out victorious.

What he can't handle is the constant switching between weapons and the unpredictability that comes with such ability.

'Argh! That was close!' Nicholas thoughts as he bends backward to avoid being decapitated by a katana, which then disappears and in its place is a poleaxe. "SH-!"

Using her momentum from the previous attack, Sarah swings the poleaxe in a large arc that cleaved a few trees down, but missed Nicholas as he jumps over her and landed back in the clearing. Discarding the poleaxe, which disappear in a golden light, Sarah gets into a stance as if to throw daggers, and once again, the golden sphere from before surrounds her hands. Once it's gone, there rests several throwing daggers that the vampire doesn't hesitate to throw.

Thinking quickly, the mercenary side steps the attack and raises his kwon dao just in time to block a horizontal strike from Sarah, this time holding a battle axe that would no doubt cleave him in two. 'Okay, she's really out for blood!!! Think Nick, think, how do I buy some time to activate the seal!!'

"The Iron Maiden, which is a medieval tool used for tortures." Sarah suddenly starts to explain as she continues to assault Nicholas with different weapons. "It is named that way as the exterior is made in the image of a maiden. However, the inside is lined with spikes, planted in such a way that they avoid vitals when closed on the victim. The most important is the two that aim at the eyes, just deep enough to destroy but not enough to kill. When closed, the eyes will be destroyed, and thus causing a rush a blood to leak out, making the exterior's maiden image to weep tears of blood.

"However, I'm not like that…" Sarah shouts as she stabs Nick's cloth and pins it to a tree directly opposite where Yue is sitting. Summoning another sword, she stabs it forward and further immobilizes the mercenary. "I do not cause them to cry tears of blood. What I do however is bleed them dry!" By now, there are at least seven different blades that pins Nicholas to the tree. Desperate and panicking, Nicholas used one of the most basic strategies in a battle: aim for the weakness.

"Hey, sorry little lady, no hard feeling!" The mercenary shouts as he magically sends his kwon dao at Yue, who gasps and press herself further into the tree, as if it would swallow her whole. Seeing what appears to be the inevitable, she closes her eyes, and feels the splash of warm liquids on her face.

'Huh? There's no pain? I'm not dead…?' Opening her eyes, she immediately regrets it as standing in front of her with the weapon through her stomach is Sarah. But she's grinning?

"Ara, Yue-chi, you could have dived to the side you know?"

There it is; that ever present smile, the raise of her eyebrow, the same tone used to scold Negi-sensei… That's the Sarah she knows, but she also isn't… "W-what…"

"Seal of the Underworld: Satanic Bind!"

"Sh-!" Sarah curses as she tries to flee, but it's futile as black chains erupt from the grounds and drags her to the center of the design from before. "Damn… this is bad."

"Seal of the Underworld: Satanic Bind is a technique used specifically to kill off the undead. The chain of hell shall lock away their mobility while the seal etched in the ground sucks away their power. Quite fitting no?" Nicholas explains as he wipes away a line of blood near the corner of his mouth. "Ma, ma, you gave quite the beating…"

"Hn, you avoided the spanking." Sarah jokes as she tries to find a flaw to break the seal apart. "Well then, what now?"

"Now…" With a sudden jerk, Nicholas pulls his kwon dao from Sarah, and the vampire's eyes widen when the wound continues to bleed. "Well, now I kill you." The mercenary announces with both his eyes open. Gone was the playful smile on his face that Yue sees a while ago. Gone was the man that seems so carefree a while ago. Now there stands the executioner, and Sarah's the prisoner.

"…Shit, I did not see this coming…" Sarah says with a defeated smile and gives Yue a reassuring one. "No worry Yue-chi, you're not at fault here. Now run along now. You don't need to see this."

"Ma, ma. At the very least, I'll do a clean one. Straight down the spin, how's that?" Nicholas asks while he lifts his weapon so that it points right at the place where, if going straight down, would cut thought the spine, into the heart, and out the stomach. "Fast, efficient, and it should done you in."

"Well, what choice do I have? Do your worst."

And down it came…

"S-SARAH-SAN!!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Huh…?"

"Negi! Now isn't the time to slack off. We need to find a way out of this situation!" Asuna roars over the sound of the tornado that now surrounds them, separating them from the demons outside. The situation is tight. They're stuck between a hard place and a rock. And the idiot is looking at another place? "NEGI! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

"N-nothing… It's just… something feels wrong…"

"Negi-sensei, now is not the time to lose focus." Setsuna scolds as her eyebrows come together in a fierce frown. "We must focus on getting to Konoka-ojou-sama!"

"O-of course! Sorry." Negi apologize as he shifts his focus onto the situation while scanning around to look for anything useful. '…but I can't help but feel something is off…'

XXXXX **A few minutes earlier… **XXXXX

"YOU SAID THAT I CAN LEAVE WITH THIS!!" Evangeline screams as she continuously slaps the ground in front of the head master. "THIS IS ABSOLUTELY USELESS!!!" The chibi vampire shouts in anger at the teleportation seal she is currently kneeling in. Oh, the damn old man is so dead if she doesn't need him. "SARAH ALREADY DISAPPEARED!! SHE IS PROBABLY ALREADY THERE HELPING BOYA!! DO SOMETHING!!!"

"The spirit that which control the seal can be fooled temporarily… The school trip is after all "school related." So in theory, it should post no problem." Konoemon calmly explains as he strokes his beard. "However, Nagi used so much power that it's almost hopeless."

"DON'T SAY THAT!! YOU MUST HAVE SOMETHING YOU DAMN OLD MAN!"

"…Mistress is getting so worked up… She's very worry about Negi-sensei." Chachamaru says by the sideline, and instantly regrets it as Evangeline plunge her recharge gear into her head and turn it at a furious pace. "A-ah, m-mistress, not s-so fast!!"

"WHO'S WORRY ABOUT THAT DAMN BRAT HUH? I'LL WIND YOU UP GOOD YOU DAMN ROBOT!!"

"M-mistress, n-no more!! Ah~! Pl-please!" If any one is outside right now, the sound would definitely cause some misunderstanding.

"NO MERCY!! I SHALL DO YOU GOOD!!"

"A-Ah~!! J-jodo!!"

Crack…

"Huh?" Stopping the torture for now, Evangeline glance at the teacup Sarah was using a while ago. "…It splits in half…"

"…This is an ill omen… An ill omen indeed…" Konoemon says as his mouth settles into a grim line. "…What could have gone wrong…?"

XXXXXXXXXX

'…_So heavy…'_

'_My body feels so heavy… and I'm so tired…'_

'_Maybe__ I need __a little rest? Yeah, just a quick nap…'_

"_Um, t-this isn't the time little Sarah."_

'…_Leave me alone… just a quick nap.'_

_There is a__ sigh. "I g-guess it can't b-be helped… I'll take over for now. Besides, he broke the seal… thus punishment is needed…"_

'…_Go get him… wake me up when you're done…'_

"_Mm…Please don't worry. I'll finish everything."_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Y-you killed her!! You monster, you killed her!!" Yue shouts as she beats her fist against Nicholas. The man just sighs while gently patting the girl's head. What can he do? He's not use to this.

"You should have run when she told you to." Nicholas mumbles only to wince when the girl deliver a strong kick to his shin. "Ow, what is that for?"

Tearful black eyes glare up at him as the short librarian stomps her feet. "BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HER!! Y-YOU… YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING ELSE!!"

'…I'm surprised that she isn't in denial or frozen in shock…' Nicholas thought as he continues to take the verbal beating the girl is giving him. 'She is truly strong mentally if she isn't as traumatized as she should be after seeing that…'

"YOU BASTARD!! HOW CAN YOU BE RELATED TO NEGI-SENSEI!! HOW CAN You… kill… her?" Confused by the sudden and abrupt end of the abuse, Nicholas peer down at the girl to see her staring at disbelief at Sarah's position? "What in the…"

"Ow… it's such a long time since I felt pain…" Sarah's voice, or what is similar to Sarah's voice, says, causing Nicholas to tense up before spinning around to see what is suppose to be a corpse shifting around. "Hmm… this is quite uncomfortable… Let's see…" A clone appears behind the suppose corpse and yank the kwon dao out with one pull, and it disappears once the task is done. The 'corpse' winced before slowly testing the limit of the chain that continues to bind her. "Note to self, never do that again… Hmm, the wounds are healing – not a pleasant sensation at all…- and the body is responding… That's good. So far so good… Well, I guess being twin helps the body to accept, even if only for a bit. Hmm, maybe I should find my old one? Nah, it's probably rotten or just dust."

"…This is supposed to happen… right?" Yue asks in shock as she watch Sarah's hair grew longer and longer, as if it's exposed to an incredible amount of hair-growing solution. The fact that it's also slowly turning a midnight black doesn't help at all. "…That's not right… Logically this shouldn't be happening…"

"Hmm, well little lady, in the world of magic, anything can happen…" Nicholas says in exasperation at the sudden revival. "Damn it… and I thought it'd be enough… This would be troublesome." Then something totally unexpected happens.

"Alright, here we go!" The 'corpse' announces before opening her mouth, and inhales. And right before his eyes, Nicholas watch as the magic used for the seal be devoured.

"…Damn, this is getting worst…" With a burst of speed, Nicholas appears next to his discarded weapon, picks it up, and thrust it at the 'corpse' with all his might.

"Magic Reversal…" The 'corpse' whispers loud enough that Nicholas's eyes widen as the chains of hell suddenly burst apart and then surrounds his weapon in a death lock. "Seal of the Underworld: Chains of Sins."

"Crap!" Dropping his pole arm, Nicholas jumps backward as cold sweat forms on his forehead. "Shit, she knows magic reversal… and she devours my magic… I think I unleashed a monster."

"Oh, no, no. You didn't unleash a monster." The 'corpse' says as she stands up and brushes off the imaginary dust on her. "It's just the wrath of a phantom."

The 'corpse' then claps her hand, and the school uniform, which is now tattered, changed. A loose white blouse now adorn her torso while a ankle-length skirt covers her long legs as well as the high-heel boots that now covers her feet. Then a heavy black cloak appears on her shoulder, except the cloak lacks a hood. Then it –for to Yue, the corpse doesn't seem human any more- blurred and appears next to the short librarian.

Ayase Yue, currently 15 years old and at the tender age where she should be worrying about school and her love life, flinched as it pats her head with a gloved hand –Yue absently noted that it's the same glove as before. "Ahaha, s-sorry about scaring you. But Sarah is resting right now, so I'll be taking over for a bit." It says, and Yue dare a glance at the face that still looks like Sarah's, yet not hers.

Long, black bangs cover the right side of her face. A single yellow, cat-pupil eye smiles at her as wild strands of hair brush against her cheek. The same two bangs that frame Sarah's face are still present, only longer. The two are so similar, yet so different at the same time. "A-and stop looking at me as if I'm some kind of creature. I b-bet you're e-even referring to me as an 'it' i-instead huh?"

The stuttering… as oppose to Sarah's confident speech… Similar voice, only this one's is meeker…

"N-now, now. I have business to conduct. S-so please wait for a b-bit." It… no, _she_ says as she turns around with a swish of her cloak. "Ah, Nicholas w-was it? You kinda p-pissed lil' Sarah off…"

"Well shit…" Nicholas manages to choke out as a bead of cold sweat slides down his face. It would appear that he has put himself in some serious crap this time.

XXXXXXXXXX

APH: …oh wow, this is bad. I'm sorry for the really, really, REALLY late update. It's what I like to dubbed "a chapter that won't cooperate," or one that refuses to work with me and be… well, good (at least to me, because I can't speak for others). I am really sorry for the almost year long wait.

As to me abandoning anything, that won't happen. I really do intent to work this story because I already sort of want to use this alternate universe to construct a Chao Linshen Chronicle in the future. You already see a tidbit of that with the intermission. I probably won't start on it until after the school festival though. Sorry for anyone curious about it.

I also proof read this. If somethign still occurred, don't hesitate to let me know. My beta is gone (not even a word too...), so I'm currently missing a helper... I suppose that's partially why I'm late too... no wait, it's just all my procrastination =_=.

Umm… that's really all I can say. I'm partially speechless and partially really don't know what to say. Just keep repeating sorry I suppose?

Err… I'll stop rumbling now.

Oh, and please leave a review, it'll be kind of you (even if it's just to chew my ass off…).


End file.
